Second Chances
by LanaJoy
Summary: SG-1 finds an orphaned baby off world. What happens when Jack sees this as his Second Chance at being a father?
1. For crying out loud!

**Title:** Second Chances

**Author:** LanaJoy

**Rating:** NC-17 Adult Situations, Language, and all the other naughty stuff.

**Archive:** You can put it anywhere, please just email me so I can see where it goes. I like to know where I can go in case my computer dies and I lose the story..... again.

**Author Notes:** I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that so many of you liked this story and wished to see it again! I hope that you all enjoy reading this again - as much as I have enjoyed piecing it back together.....

I'd like to thank everyone who helped me piece this back together after my computer crashed - I haven't fixed all of it yet, but I'm working on it. So please forgive any typos or grammar. I'm slowly but surely fixing chapter breaks, punctuation and so on - so please be patient. If anyone sees a _major_ problem, let me know.

Also, it was brought to my attention that someone had posted this and changed a few things - I guess making it their own?? Isn't that flattering!!!! I mean that - I feel so loved!

But in the mean time - a lot of the original was... lost??? I've been trying to reread it as I fix some of the problems, but it has taken some time... and of course trying to remember how it was originally, has been interesting. So if anyone has any suggestions (or remembers something I don't) on any of the story, let me know.

I know there was more to this story - It's coming back to me (I think) and I hopefully will post it as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!!!!!

The Original Characters are: Forbes, Mac, Colletti, and Calli. AKA SG-13. If you want to use them (and why you would - God knows), let me know. I would like to see what other adventures they have via your imagination.

Thank You!!!

______________________________________________________________________________

**AUTHOR NOTES!!! Chapters 1-4 the format is crappy, but it gets better in Chapter 5!! Sorry!!!!!**

Jack O'Neill stepped through the Stargate instantly sensing 'trouble'. Carter was already hidden behind a large boulder, her P-90 sweeping back and forth about the area as she searched for signs of life or 'trouble'.

O'Neill found another convenient place of safety–he too, sweeping the area with the keen eyes of a trained observer. He did not think Carter would find any signs of 'life' in this  
place.

Bodies lay everywhere...strewn across the landscape as far as the eye could see.

Teal'c was the next to step into this new alien world. He did not need to be told to take cover, he did so after only a glance about, his staff weapon raised, ready for action.

Daniel Jackson was last, as he often was, to come through the wormhole, he was still cleaning his glasses. He glanced up, halted his actions and his mouth fell open.

"Whoa." He breathed out his awe, surveying the grassy field carefully but... his instincts telling him something entirely different than his other companions.

"Get down!" O'Neill motioned curtly with his arm.

"I don't think", Jackson voiced his belief, "these people are going to be any real problem, Jack."

Jack O'Neill had seen too many battle fields to disagree but the ones who did this could still be about. Daniel never took such things into account. For a moment, in the eerie silence of this place, he could only look around and feel the sadness and take in the carnage. It was human nature.

Teal'c stood , signifying to Jack O'Neill, all was safe. No Jaffa around.

O'Neill too, stood, finally and walked forward through the maze of the dead. He examined the bodies with a detachment of a long time soldier.

"No staff weapon wounds." Jack pointed out to his large companion.

"Indeed... the Jaffa were not responsible for this atrocity, O'Neill." Teal'c had walked beside him, meters away. "Two opposite warring factors" the being pointed. "There was no victor in this battle."

"Apparently not." Daniel Jackson shook his head woefully. "Why do people do this?"

"Supremacy of the gate?" Carter had a theory.

"These are primitive weapons." Teal'c had stooped, retrieving an odd shaped axe. He tossed the bloodied blade aside, arising.

"But effective enough." Daniel still could not take in the entire scope of what he witnessed. "There are women and children here."

O'Neill had long since noted the fact, his face showing none of the nausea his stomach felt.

"Col.– there is a village over there." Carter had made her way to a rise facing the east.  
She studied the wooden structures in the distance. "Seems pretty quiet there too."

"Lets go." O'Neill needed to check it out. Not only for the obvious...it was his orders to do so, but, he wanted to meet one of these people.....he wanted to let them know what he  
thought of any race of beings who would be so stupid as to allow something like this to occur.

'Women and children for crying out loud! What the hell had the men been thinking' Jack pondered to himself.

In the village:

At first they had been cautious, checking each building with meticulous sweeps...but, as time wore on, it became evident...there was no need for such wariness. Most houses were deserted and those that were not had only the dead to testify to whatever had happened here. The old, probably too feeble to run or fight, had not been spared either.

O'Neill stood, weapon cradled across his arms, in the middle of a dimly lit room. One lone window allowed in minimum light. He stared at the shape of a woman, slumped unto a dirt floor. She had, at one time, been pretty. Her dark hair, long, braided... her face holding that waxy, pale sheen of death. Her eyes were closed. She could almost have  
simply been sleeping.

Carter stepped into the small area, checking about, then glanced at her CO. She sensed his mood, understanding completely. She was allowed to feel the sadness and anger for the colossal waste of it all.

This man, even though he felt all these things, would never show it. That could not be healthy. So many children, so young, was he remembering his own little boy?

"She is very young." Carter had watched O'Neill's jaw line clenching and unclenching , not knowing how to aid the man.

So she had moved on as he often told her to do. To leave him to his thoughts.

A sound caught their attention and both instantly raised the P-90s pointing them in the vicinity of the...what ever it had been.

Another sound...this time unmistakable.

"Oh my God!" Carter rushed forward, her instincts telling her where to look. She gently rolled the rigid woman unto her back, pushing her easily out of the way. "Col.!" Carters mouth fell open, she lifted amazed eyes. "— Its' a....baby!"

O'Neill stepped closer and stared. Relaxing from his firing stance, dropping the gun to his side. Staring vacantly down at the small infant.

The infant squirmed and stretched and suddenly began to... wail.

Carter's reaction time was decidedly 'off'. She merely looked at the unhappy individual, unable to do anything more for a beat.

"Well, pick it up!" O'Neill commanded. "Get it off that damned floor." Get it, out of the dirt, he had meant, unable to articulate the command.

Carter lifted wide eyes, staring at her CO uncomprehendingly.

Daniel and Teal'c entered the one room dwelling, having heard the commotion and arrived instantly in case assistance was needed.

O'Neill stooped, picking up the baby. "Geesh! Carter!" He snapped for her inactivity.

Daniel's mouth fell open as well, "That's a baby!"

"Good call, College Boy." O'Neill lay it on a nearby table. "Give me your T-shirt."

"What?" Daniel, even as he spoke, was removing said shirt. He had stepped closer, his mouth still agape, as he gawked at the....thing. "Why?....WHOA!" He stepped back hastily.

"I need to make a diaper. It needs changing." O'Neill hated having to repeat himself, his tone allowing a hint of that to come through.

"Does it EVER!" Daniel waved the aroma away with his shirt, agreeing wholeheartedly.

Teal'c lifted a noble brow, nothing more. A warrior dealt with many unpleasant things. This, surely, was no different, although secretly, he had to agree with Daniel Jackson. It was a most objectionable odor.

"Come on, Daniel!" Jack snapped, removing the soiled undergarment, which had been tied with a rough piece of twine, about the baby's waist. "The shirt!...Carter...find  
something to clean it with. Is there water anywhere?"

She glanced about hastily. "I...Daniel's bandana, sir!" She pointed to the man's head.

Daniel hastily removed the cloth from his head, his hair fluffy comically. "Hey...I donated my shirt." He pointed accusingly at Carter. "Jack...she has field towels in her pack!" Daniel tattled.

Carter searched in her satchel and produced the towels and her canteen, wetting the fabric gingerly, handing it over.

"Why is it always my clothing?" Daniel mumbled questioningly.

"Everyone's shirt!" O'Neill ordered, then glanced , frowning in Carter's direction, his mind wandering aimlessly for a moment. "....Do you think one change will do it? I can't take it back through the gate. We don't know if he can take the strain of passage."

"Sir, Cassandra was just about eight when she..."

"She was able to understand and rationalize, Carter." O'Neill washed the little bottom with a detached demeanor. "I'm not taking a chance with the munchkin."

"How old do you think it is, Sam?" Daniel looked at the woman.

"Me? How should I know." She asked defensively.

"It is not yet a year of age, it does not walk or speak." Teal'c could estimate, recalling Ry'ac's childhood. "Only two discernable teeth."

The baby, as if on cue, kicked...glad to be rid of the yucky stuff below...and squealed, grabbing it's foot and babbled loudly showing two tiny nubs in the front of it's mouth.

"O'Neill, if we cannot return through the gate," Teal'c wanted to know, "How then, do we return to Earth?"

"You guys go, bring some supplies...he's probably starving." Jack thought he should clarify, if only for Daniel's sake. "Milk, Daniel."

"Well, I wasn't going to bring it a steak, Jack." Daniel took offense.

Teal'c, handing his black T-shirt over, watched as Jack took his knife and sliced a neat square out of it, as he had Daniel's.  
"And undergarments, and Frasier!" O'Neill remembered. "He should be checked out." He glanced at Carter again. "Gonna take my shirt off now."

"I will alert the media." Carter scowled. What the hell did that mean? She had watched the other men remove their shirts, after all.

"Just letting you know." Jack had shrugged out of his jacket and whipped the black tee over his head. The man rubbed his hair briskly to put it back in shape in case it had  
fallen astray. He hated when it did. He put his hat back on, then took his jacket and covered the baby with it. "It's cold here...we'll need blankets for him and toys...lots of toys. Kids need toys. Lots of em....."

"So...like...do you want us to bring some toys too?" Daniel asked.

Jack gave the man a death glare and Daniel....shut up.

Carter did not actually hear most of the exchange, she had been staring openly at Jack O'Neill's chest. She liked the hairy surface and hard muscled stomach a little too much,  
so she discretely found something else to look at.

"Very well, but should I not stay in case someone returns? Perhaps a patrol? We do not know this world as yet or it's inhabitants." Teal'c stated.

"Good point. Carter, Daniel...report back to Hammond. Bring reinforcements. Until we know more, Teal'c's right." Jack had nodded for the fact.

The two started off.

"Hey..." Jack halted them. "You want to bring me another uniform? Little nippley here."

"No Col." Carter managed straight faced. "I like you with your shirt off." She smiled sugary sweet and was on her way.

Jack scowled, checking with Teal'c. "....Did I deserve that one?"

Teal'c straightened his form, placing his hands behind his back. "You did."

"Kay." Jack shrugged mentally. "But I think she's is getting a little 'uppity' of late, don't you?" He was overly concerned on the matter, clearly.

"I do not." Teal'c answered musingly.

Jack frowned. "Hey T...little support here?" He criticized freely.  
The baby stretched and tried to turn over. Jack caught it, picking it up. He examined it for signs of injury, finding none.

"We gotta call it something." He decided. "Any ideas?"

"It has no hair... we should call it Hammond." Teal'c suggested the obvious.

"No!" Jack vetoed the ideal.

"If Daniel Jackson were here he would suggest, Julius Ceaser?"

"No!" Jack frowned.

"Ghandi?"

"No!" Jacks frown hardened.

"Captain Jean Luc Picard?"

"No!!!" Jack growled. "No more TV for you Teal'c." Jack looked at the baby, who in turn looked at Jack. "...Besides, it's got hair...sorta."

Teal'c looked at the baby as well. "It does not." He was positive.

"Well! Neither do you." Jack staunchly defended the baby.

Jack scratched his head. "I'll think of something. Lets get back to the gate, its to open here."

"Decidedly." Teal'c agreed.

They began walking. The silence was not uncomfortable. At one point the large Jaffa turned to Jack, an idea occurring to the being.

"Homer Simpson, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked hopefully.

Jack hesitated, his steps slowing, he processed......... "Noooooo." He regretfully decided.

"Damn that was a good one.... Doh!"


	2. Snuggle Muffin?

**1 hour later:**

"No signs of injury," Janet smiled at the little bundle gurgling up at her. "He sure does

like that bottle." She grinned. "Hungry little guy?"

She had placed a real diaper and clothes on the baby that she had borrowed from Sgt.

Gibson who always had a diaper bag full of things for her own little boy. It was the first

birth recorded at the SGC. The first baby delivered on base.

"These things will have to do until I can requisition better stuff for you, sweetie." She

lifted the baby in her arms. "We will make do won't we sugar pie?"

"You gotta support his head." Jack ordered, hovering about. Invading Janet's space.

"I am supporting his head, Col." She held her amusement.

"Did you burp him? He's gotta be burped...gets a little gassy, otherwise." Jack advised.

"Yes I know and yes I did." Janet swayed gently with the baby. "You can go and see to

your men if you like. I can handle this." She assured him. "Really."

"They're fine." Jack dismissed. "You think he's teething? His gums look a little red

down here." Jack leaned over Janet's shoulder, massaging the tiny nubs, he checked

with her. "Got anything for that?"

She smiled up at him. "Yes, Col. I think..."

Carter approached, her lap top in hands inadvertently interrupting Janet. "Sir, I have run

several simulations and all indications are, the baby will be fine going through the gate."

"Are you NUTS Don't you remember the first time you went through." Jack stated his alarm.

"It was very cold, but we have brought thermal blankets for him." Carter stated.

"No, absolutely not " Jack vehemently said.

"Col. I need to run tests to make sure he..." Janet began.

"Run them here." Jack demanded.

"He can NOT stay here. You know that don't you." Janet softened her tone. "I will hold

him close, keep him warm. You know I would not harm this child, don't you?"

"....Yeah." Jack grumbled the fact. "But, I will take him through."

"Alright." The doctor handed him over. "Make sure his little face is covered." Janet

fussed with wrapping the blanket just so. "Oh, hang on just a second." Janet turned

rummaging through her bag finally pulling out the object she was searching for. "Aha,

found it " She placed the black knit stocking cap over the small head.

"What were you a boy scout? Jack quipped. Secretly thinking the hat looked "Sweet".

Janet ignored the statement. "It's pretty much a given that he will vomit once he gets

through, so see you on the other side." She smiled pleasantly upon hearing the gate

activation. "Have a nice trip....Sir." She bounded spritely up the stone steps turning

once doing a quick finger wave before stepping through.

Jack followed suit, halting, looking the liquid fluxuation, then down to the patiently

waiting infant.

"Hey buddy, piece of cake...no forget I said that...don't think about cake...don't think

ANY food." Jack took a step, the familiar swoosh of liquid closing around him and his charge.

**Back at the SGC:**

"See...no side effects what so ever." Said the friendly little doctor.

"Doc, the kid puked on me." Jack said disgustingly

"I believe I said that was a given." Janet replied impishly, wrinkling her nose, smiling

sweetly at the baby. "You're such a good boy." She cooed.

"Doc, please...getting sick here." Jack replied, holding the baby at arms length.

"Oh please What's a little baby spit-up? You are such a wussy." Janet couldn't believe

the older man.

"I wasn't talking about the puke, I was talking about your cooing...yuck..ack..." Jack

shivered repulsively.

Janet rolled her eyes, inclining her head, indicating he should follow. "Lets get this wittle

bitty snuggle muffin to the infirmary and get him checked out, shall we." Janet couldn't

resist using the most saccharin voice she could muster.

Jack hung his head woefully following the doctor out of the gate room.


	3. Victory!

**Infirmary:**

"Well Sir, he checks out just fine. Absolutely nothing wrong with the little guy. Just a

little hungry still, but we'll get that fixed up here in a few minutes, yes we will..." Janet

started to coo at the baby once more.

"ACK, please Doc....no more. I can only handle so much in one day." Jack pleaded.

Janet handed her stethoscope over to the greedy little hands...the baby instantly tried to

eat the rounded end.

"Here try this." She placed a pacifier in its mouth and after a few awkward moments

where it pushed the object out with it's tongue, he got the hang of it, and was sucking

contentedly, if somewhat noisily.

"Col aren't you supposed to be at a debriefing session?"

Jack glanced around the area, leaned closer and Janet could understand why Sam

Carter often stated how good the man smelled.

"Who is that? Is she new?" He jerked his head in the direction needed. "I don't know

her."

"She is new, but she is very capable, I assure you. She has three children, she knows

all about babies, Col. Rest easy."

"Well I don't know her." Jack snipped. "What if you get called away in an emergency?

Where is the red head....the one that jabs me in the rear with the big honkin needles.

Her,I know."

Frasier sighed. "It is her day off."

"Can't you call her in or something."

"Would that make you go away and leave my infirmary." Janet never thought she would

utter those words.

"– Yes."

"I'll give her a call." Janet stated.

"And you won't leave till she gets here?"

"I won't leave." Janet faithfully promised.

"What if there's an emergency."

"I swear by all I hold holy, by my Hippocratic oath, and the entire collection of Simpson

dvds you hold dear....I will bring this child directly to you." Janet held her smile with

great difficulty.

Jack hesitated... that he could accept. "Yes " Jack balled his fist in silent victory. He

tapped the Gurney the baby sat upon a few licks with his knuckles, nodded his relief

and moved his butt on down the road.


	4. Hell no Sir

**Briefing Room:**

"No, you can't do that, Sir You can't turn the little guy over to the system " Jack O'Neill

was more than adamant.

"I beg your pardon, Col.?" General Hammond took exception, not only to the man's

tone, but his words.

"Those places suck, sir " O'Neill arose, pushing his chair from the table. He looked from

one set of curious eyes to the next. "For one thing, this is a top secret facility and for

another...the kid is from another freakin planet."

"He has a valid point, General." Daniel Jackson felt compelled to offer a measure of

support to his friend. He considered Jack O'Neill one of his closest friends but he

realized, he really knew very little about the man's personal history. O'Neill was a very

private individual. Daniel had always respected the fact. "Wouldn't it be better to keep

the little guy here, at least until..."

"Col....Dr. Jackson." Hammond tried reason. "We can't keep an infant on base.

Regulations state quite clearly..."

"Sir " Jack shook his head, his mind set. "There's no way I'm turning that baby over to

those bastards. No damned way Begging the General's pardon, sir."

"Son...I realize you have become somewhat...attached to..." Hammond sighed. "How

do we care for it's needs? We are a military installation, hardly equipped to..."

"I will care for it's needs." Jack decided, his dark eyes showing his temper.

"You have your duties with SG-1." Hammond argued, spreading his hands. "There are

excellent facilities...or perhaps, even...an adoptive family..."

"NO " Jack exploded. "NO That's not gonna happen No foster homes...no....nothing "

The man stormed out of the briefing room, absolutely livid.

All sat, stunned. The silence a most uncomfortable one. Daniel kept his eyes on the

table. Carter, wanted desperately to go after Jack . Teal'c merely breathed in a breath,

settling back in his chair, musing silently to himself. Hammond hung his head, shaking it

slightly, uncertain as to how, exactly, he should approach the problem now set before

him.

**Infirmary:**

"Where is he?" Hammond glanced around the empty room.

"He took the baby and some supplies, and left, Sir." Frasier shrugged. "We have to

move carefully here Sir. He has formed a very strong bond with the little boy. It's almost

like he has been given a second chance..."

"I understand but, I'm afraid I can't condone or assist in this. My hands are tied. Jack

must relinquish that baby sooner or later."

"Do the Powers that Be actually believe that Jack O'Neill will choose the SGC over that

little boy. In my professional opinion THAT man is the program." Janet emphasized.

"I concur, but I do not make these particular decisions." Hammond's face showed his

concern. "I have to admit I agree with you."


	5. Bibs, Bottles, Pizza, Beer?

**Jack's House:**

"Shhh." Jack rushed to get the door, chastising Daniel with a icy glare. "He's asleep!"

"....Oh." Daniel shushed Teal'c with a whispered reprimand. "He's asleep."

Teal'c cut Daniel a most patient look. "I heard."

Jack motioned them inside. "Wanna beer? Not you Daniel." He remembered the last time.

"Wait for me, guys." Carter rushed up with a large bag of....

Teal'c held the door. "It sleeps."

"Oh." She lowered her voice upon entering the domain.

"Pizza?" Jack looked longingly at the large bag.

"No." Carter frowned. "It's a bag, Sir." She explained, "not a box."

"Oh." Jack seemed disappointed. "Want a beer?"

"Wait until you see this Col.!" Carter was excited. "Some of the cutest things!" She put the bag on the table and started withdrawing things as fast as humanly possible. "Aren't these adorable?! Look! Little booties." She offered in a high pitched voice that Jack was sure only dogs could hear.

Teal'c's brow lifted in that rather disconcerting way he has. "...O'Neill, I too have brought a gift for the child" he produced a bag from behind his back. "I noted the child was out of uniform." Daniel took the tiny camouflage outfits from Teal'c's bag.

"Are these cool or what?" Daniel handed over Teal'c's gift as excited as Sam was. "Oh,and hey! Check this out." The man produced his surprise.

Jack's smile flashed as he read the name tag on the outfits and then glanced up at Daniel's gift and chuckling, accepted the tiny army boots.

"I didn't know what size to get so I got them all." Daniel dumped his "booty" on the table. Jack shook his head, grinning. "Wait! There's more!!" Daniel exclaimed.

Carters mood sank as she saw the neat things the guys had bought.

Daniel held in each hand the embroidered bibs. Jack read them aloud.

"Yeah,Sure,Ya-betcha." Jacks grin widened as he read the next. "For Crying Out Loud!"  
"Couple more." Daniel said happily, as he reached for two more.

"Good Morning Campers and Homer is a God." Teal'c read aloud in that deep baritone voice of his. Daniel snorted his amusement. Jack looked the large being over warily.

Carter stifled a giggle. Jack turned to her, offering the same look he had awarded Teal'c.

"These are my favorites." Daniel displayed yet another two bibs. They read respectively, I Dig Artifacts and ...Got Rocks? Daniel said mischievously. "Jack, got one for you too." The item was presented with a flourish....

Jack read the miniature sized t-shirt front. "I'm With Space Monkey." Jack laughed out right. Even Teal'c smiled.

"Hey! What about my stuff?" Carter sulked.

"Hey, Carter." He had stopped laughing. "No, that stuff is great!"

"You haven't even seen it all." She pouted.

"I don't have to." Jack had a flash of brilliance, few and far between, granted...but this one was heartfelt. "If you picked it, it's gotta be great." He reached across laying his large hand over hers. His fingers gently squeezing her hand. His eyes looking steadily into hers.

Carter ...blinked. 'Wow that was good, especially for Jack.'

Jack lost the moment remembering others were about. "Look guys, ummm, this is..." He was never good expressing his emotions.

Daniel put his hands in his pockets, lowering his head, feeling Jack's difficulties as well.

"Col., I found this and thought of you." She produced the tiny baseball cap. It was army green, and the initials on the front read SG-1.

Jacks lips compressed, showing the long creases on his face. He reached taking the cap.

"You'll have to shape it 'right'." She had watched Jack work with his for years now, after all. "And what about this?"

He smiled and looked at her. His look was suddenly just for her and she fought and won, a flush of pleasure.

"Extra sweet." He showed the camouflage pacifier for all to appreciate.

"There are times off- world, I could use one of those." Daniel shared with all.  
"Yes....well...moving on..." Jack made an encompassing sweep with his arm to all the gifts. "This is really neat...thanks...you didn't have to."

"I thought it had been an order." Daniel said jokingly to make Jack feel more at ease. "Teal'c– you said he ordered us to buy something for the kid."

Teal'c picked up on the "human thing". "It was only a matter of time, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel nodded, shrugging playfully. "Can I have a beer now?"

"No, no beer for you, ever." Jack slapped his hands together. "Pizza?" Jack brightened picking up the phone.

"No pineapple." Daniel warned.

"I love pineapple." Carter objected.

"It's ok. I get paid to make the difficult decisions." He pointed at Daniel. "Pepperoni., Teal'c... everything, extra cheese, Carter... chicken and pineapple, and I want meat lovers and hot wings."

"Ooh, that sounds good, Jack, get me some." Daniel piped up.

"So... are we talking bucket?" Jack questioned.


	6. Airmen O'Neill, reporting for duty

**Briefing Room:**

"Col. Jack O'Neill reporting for duty, Sir." Jack held the baby in the crook of his arm. "Jack Jacob O'Neill Jr. Airmen reporting as well....Sir"

Hammond could not count the number of regulations being broken at this exact moment. He took in the camouflage gear, Sg-1 cap, tiny combat boots, and box of Cheerios Jack carried for snack time. His heart softening at the sight. He made his decision, sensing all waited anxiously for him to do so. He looked at the big brown eyes of the baby, and caved.

"All showered and changed, Sir...ready for active duty." Jacks hopes diminished with the stern look on Hammonds face.

"Jack Jr.?" Daniel had to question the name.

"Jack 'Jacob' Jr." She corrected, smiling happily.

Teal'c glanced at his stomach then sought O'Neills eyes. "Jr....? O'Neill, I thought you did not especially care for my symbiote....I am honored." He bowed graciously.

Jack cast everyone a vacant look.

"Remove that hat, Airman." Hammond snapped the command.

Jack instantly snatched the SG-1 hat off the tiny head. "Apologies, Sir. Won't happen again"

Hammond sighed, motioning. "Dr. Jackson, let's get this underway."

Daniel stood, beginning his explanation of the data he had compiled for P8X-774.

Jack sat, baby balanced on his knee. He opened the Cheerios, laying them out on the table and he and the baby began eating them. Daniel droned on for a goodly spell, until the baby hit the table, making a disgruntled babble. Daniel eyed the baby critically. "I have researched this. I think I know more about it than you." The baby was informed. Jack Jr protested most vigorously, his small palms pounding the table as he gurgled loudly.

"As you were, Airmen." Hammonds blue eyes trained on the baby and it settled immediately.

Jack looked at him suspiciously, then the Col and the baby, went back to eating their Cheerios.

Daniel resumed his 'lecture' with a nod of appreciation to General Hammond.

The baby squealed happily and sought O'Neill's pen to gnaw on.

Hammond waited for Daniel Jackson to complete his report before broaching the subject on his mind. "Col. Are you ready to resume your duties with SG1?"

"Of course, sir." O'Neill nodded respectfully.

"...And...what of Airman O'Neill?" Hammond motioned.

"Already thought of that, sir. Called Cassie last night. She has full clearance. She will watch the kid and Dixon will watch them."

"I see." Hammond had not expected the support. "And, if Col. Dixon is on a mission?"

"Col. Forbes or Major Macaroy, sir."

Hammond should have known. "Doesn't Cassandra have school?" He tried again.

"Janet has home-schooled her since the 'incident', sir." Carter reminded the General. She was supposed to be discouraging Jack from attachment to the baby, not assisting him.

"Yes, well..." Not much Hammond could say to that. He would have to tell O'Neill the Upper Echelon had ordered the baby off-base. He chose....later. "Be ready to depart in thirty  
minutes, people."


	7. Jack needs a time out

**Infirmary:**

"Col. Lie still, I can't get an accurate reading." Janet was trying to take Jacks vitals.

"Where is he?" Jack demanded,

"I got him, Jack." Daniel had anticipated his friends, needs. "Hey JJ... look who's home."

"Hey guy." Jack seemed to breath easier, lying back. "JJ?" He glared at Daniel.

"Yeah as in Jack Jr." Daniel bounced the baby on his knee, making Jack Jr go "ahhhhhh", which seemed to please the tiny bundle, for he kept doing it.

"You have lost quite a bit of blood." Janet informed the Col.

"Let me guess." Jack snapped. "You need to take some MORE blood."

"He's a little cranky." Daniel advised Janet.

"I am not Daniel, and shut up."

Daniel retrieved the baby's pacifier that it had thrown at O'Neill. Daniel looked at the baby and nodded, "Yes you're right, he does need one, but we will get him his ow'pooh'...maybe with his initials on it.."

"What the hell is a 'pooh?'" Jack demanded scathingly.

Daniel ignored him, flying JJ around the room, making airplane noises.

"Daniel!!" Jack raised his head. "You're going to make him throw up! Cut it out!"

Janet pushed on Jacks shoulders. "Col stop moving, you're opening the wound."

"Well! Tell him to put that kid down! He needs a nap anyway."

"No, I'm ok, Jack. But thanks for your concern." Daniel said.

"I'm gonna get up and snap your geeky little neck!"

"Col...." Janet sighed. "Dr. Jackson, put that baby in the crib and get out."

"But we're playing." Daniel whined. "I've stopped the airplane thing, see. He's not hurling."

"I have a patient to tend to, and you are upsetting him....OUT!"  
"Oh yeah, he's upsetting me!" Jack yelled at Daniel. "Space monkey!!!" Then he made a "snapping" gesture with his hands as if breaking a twig.

Daniel pushed his glasses up on his nose. "You know Jack, I really hate it when you get shot, you are a pain in the ass."

"Oh, I'm sorry Daniel..." Jack sarcasted. "I'll try next time real hard not to get shot. I hate it when you're upset."

"Oh well now see...he's just being sarcastic." Daniel explained the finer points of Jack O'Neill to the younger O'Neill.

Janet watched the exchange and finally yelled. "OUT!!!"

"Yeah?" Daniel nodded knowingly. "Well, he calls you a Napoleonic Power Monger."

Jack lifted dark eyes to the tattle-tailing Archeologist.

"Col...I'm a little disappointed in you." She reached for a very large needle. Jack shrank back into the bed. He thought he could take her if he had to, even in his present state. He hoped it wouldn't have to come to that.

Janet smiled sweetly at him, placing the needle into his IV line. "Good night Col."

It was the last thing he remembered for a very long time.


	8. Jacks Free!

**Infirmary 4 Days Later:**

"It's an educational toy." Cassie explained.

"I know that." He had not known that in reality. The baby's small hands worked the knobs, balls, and buttons on the toy. Jack took a certain pride in the baby's ability, trying not to show it.

"Today's Saturday, pay up." Cassie held out wiggling fingers.

"Does it look like I have my wallet on me? Teal'c can you spot me?"

Cassie turned to the large Jaffa. "Ninety bucks, please."

Teal'c hesitated, "That is a considerable amount."

"What? You're saving for your old age? What are the chances we will live that long."

Teal'c handed over the money.

"Don't say things like that." Cassie was upset.

"Hey, honey." Jack softened. "We're just shooting the crap. I'll be here for a while yet, and who could take him out, right?" He motioned to Teal'c.

The girl seemed to relax. "Well, it's not funny."

"Where is your mom?" Jack took her mind off her mood.

"I'm not getting your clothes. You stay until mom says you can go."

"Do you know anything about Napoleon?" Jack asked innocently.

"Isn't wasn't nice, what you called her."

"That was Daniel, not me." He lied effortlessly.

Teal'c corrected. "It was you, O'Neill."

"Your always a constant source of support for me, Teal'c."

The large man inclined his head regally, accepting the "compliment" graciously. "You are my friend.

"Yeah, well..." Jack grumbled, "things change."  
Teal'c returned to his stance of hands behind back, unaffected by the warning.

"Hey...go get my clothes. You can take Janet." Jack was possitive.

"I do not think it advisable."

"Coward." Jack disgusted.

"I am not." Teal'c disagreed. "I am merely cultivating wisdom."

"I'm not staying in this bed another day." Jack prophesied.

Janet arrived on the scene. "You don't have to, Col. I'm sending you home today, but..."

Jack interrupted Janet. "When today?"

"My staff insists 'now', but, I have to know if you have someone at home to help you."

"With what?" Jack queried.

"With the baby, shopping, cooking, cleaning, the necessities of life." Janet exasperated.

"Ah, beer.." Jack understood her logic. "And eggs."

"So you have help?"

"Sure." Jack answered too fast.  
"Who?"

"Teal'c." Jack answered too fast...yet again.

"And?" Janet persisted.

"Daniel?" Jacked asked, volunteering his friends.

"And?" Janet wheedled.

"Don't push it, Needle Girl." Jack knew "who" she was pressing for. He didn't trust himself to be alone with Sam Carter.

He resented Pete Shanahan. The "cop guys" "right" to Carter. Jack should have stepped up when it was his turn to do so. He had seen the woman first, long before... that was  
stupid thinking. Childish...immature...juvenile.....

"Col..." Janet questioned bringing the man back to earth.  
"What?" Jack blinked back.

"I said...I will get your clothes."


	9. Bath time and Unexpected Vistors

**Jacks House:**

"We have a situation here." Daniel patiently explained to the baby. "I have to give you a bath. You clearly..." He motioned about the bathroom floor. "Are not being very cooperative. Look at this mess."

The baby's reply was to squeal louder and splash harder. Jackson's glasses were watered spotted, his shirt soaked, and he was literally covered in suds.

"Yeah, very amusing. Look at your hair. It looks like Jack's. You can't possibly want that." Daniel was sure. "Let me, at least, get the soap out of it."

"For crying out loud, Daniel! Just dunk the kid's head. and get it done."

"Good thinking, Jack. Hope you have 911 on speed dial." Daniel called back. "Don't throw that at m... The rubber duck hit him in the side of the head. Daniel sighed.

"He likes it!" Jack shouted from down the hall. "Dunk him!"

"I think I can do this without interference, thank you." Daniel called back. "Don't eat the soap! Don't eat the soap!!" He caught the grubby little hand in the nick of time. The baby resumed his splashing. Daniel breathed a sigh. "Ok, let's try this again."

A knock interrupted the frazzled mans administrations to the baby, Daniel searched for the towel, "Come on big guy." He lifted JJ out of the bath.

"Hello?"

Daniel recognized the voice instantly. "Sam? Back here."

Jack sat up straighter in the bed, hastily wiping his hand over his hair, wondering how he looked.

'How he.... looked?!' The man thought to himself. "For crying out loud" He whispered disgustedly. Carter had seen him near death, and he was worried about how he "looked" ?

Sam's voice was nearer. "Daniel?"

"Yeah....here..." Daniel poked his head around the bathroom door, his enthusiasm dampened, "For crying out loud." He whispered to the baby.--- "Peter," he extended his free hand, looking over his shoulder, hoping Jack heard the arrival of the totally "unexpected" visitor.

"Its just Pete, actually." Shanahan informed Daniel.

"Yeah, ok ,Peter." Daniel had not really been paying attention, still concerned about how Jack was going to take this new development.

Jack grimaced, scrambling out of bed. "Fuck!" Jack growled. What the hell was Carter thinking bringing that asswipe here. Jack looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror."GEESH!" He started! Damn, he looked-- bad. He looked REAL bad!

He hastily splashed water on his face, washed his underarms, applied deodorant, while searching for a clean towel.

He rummaged through his dresser, rapidly pulling out a black t-shirt. He could hear them coming closer, glancing down at his Bart boxer shorts. "These are gonna have to do... Doh!" He flinched.

"The door was open." Pete motioned.

"Yeah...yeahhh, he's thinking "dog"." Daniel nodded, musingly.

"Alarm would be better." Pete advised, using Daniel's own earlier suggestion on the matter.

Daniel was suddenly on the defensive with Pete's input. "He LIKES dogs!"

Carter smiled hastily at Pete. "The Col is very fond of dogs, well, animals in general."

"Don't like cats." O'Neill came down the hallway slowly, his strength not really up to par yet.

"Col." Carters smile turned genuine, then concern showed on her face. "Should you be up, Sir?"

Daniel lied, but didn't know why. "Oh ,he's been up all day, can't keep him down... Jack can't find the powder..."

Jack's eyes remained fixed on the two people before him, his face totally unreadable. "In the bathroom...on the basin." He replied evenly.

"Ah." Daniel went to fetch it, glad to be out of the tension of the 'moment.'

"....Beer?" O'Neill asked with raised brows, always the consummate host.

"We are on our way to dinner, actually." Pete informed Jack cheerfully. "Sam wanted to stop by."

Jack smiled insincerely. "Dinner...yeah, I see." Jack looked Carter up and down slowly, taking in the strappy black heels which accentuated her long, bare legs, the calf length halter dress. His eyes halting momentarily on the impressive cleavage, darkening sensually. "You look.... very nice...Major." He remembered the amenities.

Pete's arm about Carters waist tightened as he felt his territory being threatened. The man had noted Sam's slight flush of pleasure for O'Neill's observation.  
Daniel rounded the corner yet again, sensing all was not well in Oz. He piped in nervously, "Want to see the baby, Sam?" He motioned to the guest room where he had bunked together, with JJ, to give Jack "recoup" time.

"Hey little guy." She entered the room crossing over to the crib. "Col, you've put the sheets on." she turned a brilliant smile to Jack O'Neill.

"He likes them better than the scratchy ones the Air Force issue." Jack glanced to the baby who held his toes and sucked on his pacifier noisily.

"And he's got his jammies on." Carter was more than pleased.

"Skivvies, Carter." Jack bristled.

"Oh, of course Sir." She grinned. "Sorry."

Daniel poured powder down the front of the "skivvies" and rubbed the material gingerly. "There ya go buddy."

"So...O'Neill..." Pete inquired. "How long are you going to get to keep him? Anyone said yet?"

Carter jerked her head around...

Daniel's mouth fell agape...

"...What?" Jack asked deceptively quiet, his eyes steadily trained on the man beside Samantha Carter.

"Pete!" Carter intervened more than hastily. "The Col. has permanent custody of the baby. I told you that, remember?" She forced a big smile, trying to convey her urgent message to the man.

"Yeah, well." Pete laughed his doubt. "That doesn't sound like the Army to me."

The silence was deafening.

"I am an Air Force Officer... not... Army." Jack's steely eyed glare gave Pete Shanahan pause for thought.

The "cop guy" ignored his instincts forging ahead. "Yeah, Air Force, Army...same difference."

Daniel blinked rapidly, and shook his head to clear it. "Whoaaa!" He whispered his awe for such blatant stupidity.

"Excuse me...?" Carter took offense. "What the hell does that mean?"  
"What, oh hey, nothing honey. I just meant, all the big wigs think alike." Pete tried torectify. "Sooner or later, someone is going to pull rank or something and.... sorry Jack but, the rules are the rules."

"Yeah, thanks for the 'heads up', Officer." Jack cocked his head slightly, his eyes darkening to ominous depths.

"Well I mean..." Pete had tried again.

"I think you had better leave." Jack's temper was just barely held in check.

"What? I....I didn't mean to piss you off."

"Leave!" Jack grated, his hands clutched tightly on the end of the crib.

"I'll show you out." Daniel stepped between the two men.

"Look O'Neill." Pete was genuinely sorry. "Man...I didn't mean..."

"Now would be an excellent time to just... go." Daniel insisted, his tone...insistent.

"Col...." Carters eyes beseeched O'Neill.

"Thanks for stopping by, Major." Jack left the room, his jaw working frantically.

Daniel met her gaze. "You had better just go, Sam. I will talk to him."

"I apologize" Pete spread his hands helplessly. "I'll apologize." He offered.

"Now is a really bad time, trust me." Daniel shook his head. "Sam?"

She nodded, retracing her steps down the hall, taking one last glance at Jack's closed door.

"I will talk with him. I will call you later." Daniel reassured.


	10. SG13 to the rescue?

**Jack's Room:**

Daniel had checked on the baby and continued on down the hall. He rapped with his knuckles on Jack's door, opening it cautiously, peering inside the dimly lit room.

"No, Teal'c..that is just an expressio....never mind. Tell him to hurry, ok?...." Jack held the receiver in the crook of his shoulder, pressed to his chin as he threw articles into an open traveling case on his bed. "Oh, yeah, and whatever you do, don't tell anyone about this. Dixon will know what to do. And...Teal'c...thanks." The man hung up the phone, crossing to his closet.

Daniel watched as Jack proceeded to fill the suitcase. "Are we going somewhere?"

"I'm going somewhere." O'Neill corrected.

"Oh?" Daniel waited patiently, and then... "...Where?"

"The less you know, the less you can tell them." Jack reasoned, stuffing his personal things into a smaller carry kit. "You can't be held responsible if you don't know anything."

"Excuse me?" Daniel cocked his head, removing his hands from his pockets, listening harder.

"Listen...that asswipe is right. Hammond hasn't said anything...anything! You follow?" Jack snapped. "Which means, the news he has to relate is crap! Right? Have you heard anything?"

"Jack, the General wouldn't let them take the kid."

"Hammond isn't in charge...not of this decision. I was waiting, hoping..." O'Neill let it go. "So...that means, I have to disappear for a while. Me and the kid."

"Why?" Daniel prompted.

"Because." Jack exasperated. "I don't have any legal rights to him."

"But...Jack. What about SG-1 and your career?" Daniel had to remind the man of priorities.

"Fuck the SGC and fuck my career. I've given my whole life to them and this is the repayment I receive?" Jack halted his packing, throwing the closed case off the bed angrily.

"I want you to have J.J. as much as you do, but..." Daniel was always the voice of reason. "You, of all people, understand about regulations. Right? I mean, I don't want to piss you off, but...there must be some legal means we can explore here."

"I'm not waiting around for them to take the kid, put him in one of those places while we 'explore' the possibilities. I'm outta here...tonight!" O'Neill walked swiftly to the  
baby's room, beginning his packing again. "Grab that diaper bag."  
"You're not thinking straight, here." Daniel warned, but handed the bag over dutifully.

"No...I'm thinking like those bastards 'think'." Jack looked around for something he could have forgotten. His mind on a thousand different things all at once.

The phone rang. Daniel started for it.

"No...let the machine pick up." Jack commanded.

Daniel sighed, obeying. Jack's voice was heard:

"This is me...  
"I assume you are you...  
"And that you know what you want...  
"So...tell me. Beep

Daniel frowned. Short and to the point, just like Jack himself.

"Sir this is me. I am so sorry..." Carters voice held her sincerity. "I need to speak with you." She waited.

O'Neill looked at the phone, his face impassible.

"Jack." Daniel snapped.

"Please, Sir." Carter asked.

O'Neill lowered his eyes and began packing again.

Daniel fought the urge to pick up the phone. The line went dead. "Oh, well that was real nice."

"I can't....not right now." Jack replied listlessly.

"She didn't do anything."

"I know!" Jack barked, angry with himself. "I know that, damnit!"

Daniel backed off. "Well you are not going alone. I'm coming."

"No!" Jack punctuated.

"Yes!" Daniel did not back off. "Quite frankly, Jack, in your present state, I think I can take you. So, I wouldn't push it this time if I were you."

"Yeah, like that's gonna ever happen. Geek boy!" But, Jack felt better for some obscure reason.  
"I'm coming." Daniel stated. "And anyway, how are you gonna stop me."

"I will have Dixon duct tape you to a chair."

"Yeah, Dixon." Daniel remembered Jack's previous phone conversation with Teal'c. "What has he got to do with this."

As if own cue, the man in question was suddenly strolling down the hall. "Door's unlocked O'Neill. Ever thought about a dog?"

"Where's Teal'c?" O'Neill wanted to know.

"Out back." Dixon jerked his head in the needed direction.

"He has the car?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Dixon nodded. "So...what do ya need?"

"A diversion." Jack motioned for Daniel to pick up the baby.

Dixon... smiled. "Piece of cake."

"You could get busted for helping." Jack reminded. "How many men did you bring?"

"Enough." Dixon answered absently. "Hellooo geek boy."

Daniel sighed heavily. "Hellooo Col." He smiled sweetly back at the impishly grinning man. "Ripped anyone's head off today?"

"Not....yet." Dixon silkily.

Daniel got the reference.

"Got a safe house until tomorrow?" Jack questioned.

Dixon spread his hands lazily. "Got everything you need."

"Are your guys sure about this?" Jack knew the implications were enormous.

"My guys aren't stupid, I got SG-13 out there." Dixon smirked.

The hair on the back of Daniel's neck stood up. "SG-13? Jack...that is those crazy people."

"Not crazy." Dixon disagreed philosophically. "A little.... different....perhaps."  
Major William Forbes, leader of the afore mentioned SG-13 swaggered into the room, removing his hat, swiping his brow with the back of his arm. "Hey, O'Neill... doors  
unlocked....get a dog."

All eyes turned warily to the new arrival. The man looked back just as warily. "What??"

At that exact moment in time the so called covert operation was blown to hell with a very female yet annoyed voice breaking the delicacy of the moment.

"And there is no use in telling me there are no donuts, I can smell them on your breath, you ungrateful, selfish, little pric...." Major Calli Hertz unintentionally ran into her commanding officer's shoulder. "Col,... Colletti won't share the donuts! He says he doesn't have any, but I know he does! Make him give me a chocolate glazed. I want a chocolate glazed donut!"

"Did you take out the NID guys?" Forbes demanded.

"Is that the ones in the gray car?" She asked.

"Yes Hertz, the gray car." He sarcasted.

"Yes but what about the donuts?" The large gray eyes, glanced around those gathered. "Hey, Col... is that the baby?"

"No." Jack shot back. "It's a decoy." He knew this woman. He knew how she 'thought.'

The girl blinked. "Oh....you got any mustard? I missed dinner."

"Never mind about dinner." Forbes stated. "Get into position."

"I'm hungry." She whined.

"I'll feed you later. Follow my orders." Forbes made a shooing motion with his hand.

"O'Malleys?" She brightened.

"Fine, sure, whatever....go away."

"Can I fly the plane tomorrow?" Calli Hertz thought that since the man was in such a good mood she would try her luck. "For the test flight?"

"No....I have seen you drive. GO!"

"MacAroy is being mean to me too." She pouted.  
"If you want mean, stick around...." He pointed sharply to the door.

The girl sought out O'Neill. "Col, did you know your door is unlocked, anybody can just walk in. Have you thought about locking your door." She asked innocently.

All eyes turned to O'Neill. But none were brave enough to voice the obvious.

Forbes grabbed Calli's shoulders, forcefully turning her to the door, and then shoved her roughly through the opening. She went with but one glacial stare in the man's direction.

Forbes turned back as if nothing out of the norm had happened. "They have your phones bugged too, by the way."

Daniel Jackson was incensed. "What?!? Who? Who has the phones...."

"Them. Geek boy." Dixon shook his head woefully. "You gotta get out of that dusty den o' artifacts more often. There is a whole other world out here. CIA, NID, FBI...any combination of initials you like, all out there in their nice, shiny, rented cars. Get your head out of your ass kid. The baby is an alien. Ain't no ordinary "custody" battle here, and Jack is an Air Force Officer. You do the math."

"So we got everything we need?" Jack wanted confirmation.

"Hey, Marines are always prepared." Dixon bragged.

"That would be the Boy Scouts." Daniel advised readily.

Dixon strolled back down the hall. "Ain't no boy scout kid, trust me." He called over his shoulder.

"Didn't think you were." Daniel confirmed.

Forbes chuckled and followed his large friend out the front door. Jack flipped the lights out, and Daniel loaded himself down with baby paraphernalia. They made their way to the back of the house when they heard a car pull into the driveway. Jack went to the foyer with the baby in his arms, glancing out the window.

"Shit. What the hell is he doing here?!" Jack fumed, recognizing the occupant.

Pete made his way up the front of O'Neills walk...but...he did not get far.

"Well, hello.....Officer." Dixon stepped out of the shadows along with his two companions. His two large companions... William Forbes and Mac MacAroy.

"....What's going on here?" Pete demanded.  
"Just visiting a sick friend, but, as you can see.." He motioned to the darkened house. "He's not receiving any more visitors."

"I have to talk to him. I ...well, I need to rectify something." Sam Carter had not spoken to him since he pissed O'Neill off.

"Have to wait until tomorrow, I guess." Dixon shrugged his stocky shoulders.

"Look...I can get a few big guys over here and we can play macho Cops and Army guys for a few hours or...you can just step aside and let me have a few minutes of Jack O'Neill's precious time."

Dixon checked with Forbes and MacAroy, his expression overly serious then he...grinned. "We'll take door number one, Monty, and 'cop guy'", his expression altered smugly. "We are Marines....not Grunts."

Their attention was caught by the opening of the garage door. O'Neill's truck backed out with a loud screech of the tires and peeled off down the street. Jack would have shit his BDU's had he known, Calli Hertz was at the wheel. In her mouth she had her chocolate glazed donut. She was a happy camper, not only was she driving a Col's cool truck, she had her food... she had the entire box of 'food' beside her and later on she might even get to go to O'Malley's. Life was good. And the truck was fast.....way fast. She headed north, because it was the only direction she was fairly certain of and continued at a high rate of speed. With luck, she could make it to the mall before closing time. She wanted that pair of shoes on sale at the Foot Locker. This was a good day..

Pete ran to his car, jumping behind the wheel. He backed out but, before he could pursue the truck...a gigantic hummer pulled in front of his car and turned its motor off.

Anthony Colletti, the last member of SG-13, casually leaned out of the open window."...Hey, aren't you the that 'cop guy'....want a donut?"

"Get the hell out of the way!" Pete yelled his frustration. "What the hell is going on? I just want to talk to the guy."

"So....you're not the 'cop guy'?" Colletti seemed hurt.

Dixon smiled for the other mans wit. He shared the moment with William Forbes and Mac MacAroy.

______________________________________________________________________________

Author Notes: I'll try to post more tomorrow. Still getting everything worked out. The formatting sucks - so I'm trying to fix it.... I'm not holding my breath on it working though... hahahaha


	11. Cheerios

Cheerios

Unknown Location:

"Hey, Jack..." Daniel held the camcorder on the baby. "Watch this! It's priceless!"

O'Neill glanced up from his paper and morning coffee.

Daniel licked a Cheerio and stuck it on the tip of the baby's nose. It fit the tiny spot perfectly. J.J. crossed his eyes, searching out the food source, his tiny fingers finding and removing the circle expertly, then sticking it in his mouth. "Is that cool, or what?" Daniel stopped recording, seeking Jack's opinion. "This kid is smart!"

O'Neill leaned, smacking the back of Daniel's head, then...went back to his coffee.

Daniel pushed his glasses back up his nose, deciding to go cook some eggs. He glanced out the window as he passed. "Crap!" He moved hastily out of sight, pulling the gun from his back holder, pressing up against the wall. "Jack! Someone coming up the road."

O'Neill was up and over at the other side of the window before Daniel finished the sentence. He motioned curtly to the baby. Daniel lifted J.J. into his arms and was off to the 'saferoom' instantly.

"...Wait." Jack peered harder at the approaching vehicle. "That's Teal'c driving....someone is with him."

Daniel waited for orders, the baby held securely close.

O'Neill frowned. "...Forbes." The Col. relaxed his stance, putting the gun away. "And...looks like the rest of his team."

Daniel approached the window cautiously. "There is something terribly wrong with those people, Jack...I'm telling you. They are not normal."

"Janet Frasier says, they march to a different drummer, that's all." Jack stepped opening the front door of the cabin. He watched the new arrivals make their way up the sloping terrain. "Since Forbes took over SG-13, the curse has lifted."

"You didn't buy into that stuff, right?" Daniel put J.J. back in his high chair.

"Everyone else was beginning to. No deaths any more. Has to mean something." Jack shrugged mentally.

"O'Neill." Teal'c handed a few boxes over to the man as he entered the room. "We have brought supplies."  
"Sweet." The Col stepped aside for the others, who also carried various parcels and bags. "Forbes...." Jack nodded his hello. Coletti and MacAroy nodded back and instantly began searching out the new surroundings.

"I'm bored." Calli Hertz made her state of mind known. "This is boring. There's only trees here."

"Play with the baby." Forbes suggested.

"Babies don't like me." She frowned at the 'baby.'

"No one 'likes' you." Coletti informed the girl, who sulked all the more.

Daniel searched through the boxes, putting things away in the cupboards. "Cool! Oreos!"

"I have brought you more Cherrios." Teal'c stated, his eyes on the baby who squealed happily and babbled a garbled reply. "...do you prefer then, another brand?"

"Teal'c...he can't talk, you know." Jack smiled, sorting through the boxes as well.

"It is 'talking'." Teal'c disagreed. "I am simply unable to comprehend what it is saying."

Forbes exchanged 'looks' with O'Neill. The two...moved on. "Hey, Jack....Hammond refused your resignation."

"He can't do that..." Jack was certain. "Sooner or later, he'll have to move it up the chain of command." Jack stopped rummaging for a moment. "...Hammond's a good man."

"You'll miss it." Forbes stated his belief. "The action..." The man sat at the table, then got back up. "Any coffee around here?" He spotted the pot and found a cup, pouring himself some of the delicious smelling liquid. "Geek Boy make this?"

"Yes." Daniel smiled tightly at the question and the questioner. "Geek Boy did."

"Hello! Still bored!" Calli Hertz motioned accordingly.

"Two options here, Hertz." Forbes made himself comfortable at the table again. "Find something with which to amuse yourself or..." He turned the girl a soothing gaze. "You and I can go into the Wilds out there and...get back to nature. What'd ya think? Will you be bored then?"

Calli Hertz rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Col...I'm bored." She turned her pouting on Jack O'Neill. The man handed her a fishing pole.

"Knock yourself out." He motioned to the huge lake just outside his front porch.  
Hertz looked quizzically to the fishing pole. "I don't know how to 'fish'."

"Throw the line in and wait." Jack instructed.

"Okay." The girl nodded, satisfied, starting off. "Hey...it doesn't hurt the fish or anything if I hook it, right?"

"No, Hertz...it doesn't feel a thing. It doesn't have nerve endings in it's mouth." Forbes lied easily.

"Oh...good." She was happy again.

"So...you want me to come out later and..." Forbes lifted his brows. "Play' with you?"

"Ewwww." Calli wrinkled her nose at the thought. "Just....ewwwwwww!"

Forbes grinned but only after the woman had exited. The man caught O'Neill's eyes. "What?–wish you could be that 'free' with Samantha Carter?"

O'Neill scowled darkly. "Last time I looked, Carter was engaged to the 'Cop Guy."

"And, who's fault is that?" Forbes asked. "Should have stepped up, Jack."

"First...it's none of your damned business and second..." Jack snapped. "It's none of your damned business."

Forbes chuckled. "Just saying."

Daniel was impressed. No one ever approached the subject of Jack O'Neill's...relationship with Samantha Carter so openly before. It was a given, even though everyone knew about the feelings the two shared for each other, everyone just shut the hell up about it. One had to admire Major Forbes tenacity if nothing else. A thought occurred to the younger man.... "Major...why does everyone address you as Col. when..." Daniel glanced at the other man's shoulder patch. "You...aren't one."

"I used to be one." Forbes took no offense, getting more coffee. "Guess they forget sometimes."

"Just because some desk-jockey in the Pentagon says he's unworthy of the hardware don't make it so, Daniel." Jack put it more succinctly. "We call it like we see it."

"Why, thank you, O'Neill...I'm touched." Forbes smiled pleasantly at Jack.

"Fuck off....Major!" O'Neill shot back.

"Now, is that nice? I ask you." Forbes shook his head woefully.  
Jack moved his palm over the little one's head in an unconscious show of affection. "Getting cranky, kid? Need a nap?" He lifted J.J. "Or...just 'away' from the 'company.'" the man shifted a frown to the 'company.'

"Dixon was offered your spot on SG-1, O'Neill." Forbes mentioned in passing. "He turned it down. As has each Commander of any of the teams."

"Including you?" O'Neill was secretly touched by the news, all the more gruff for the fact.

"I'm not 'Leader' material." Forbes grinned happily. "Look at my 'team' if you doubt the statement."

"We love you too, Col." Coletti blinked the man a flirtatious gaze.

"He was asked, Col." MacAroy corrected the miscomprehension. "Don't be fooled. No one wants to take your place. You earned it...not us."

O'Neill cupped J.J's tiny head, kissing the soft skin absently, his thoughts his own. The baby snuggled into the man's chin line, rubbing it's eyes sleepily. It made a soft, pissed off outcry, squirming restlessly. "Ok, buddy...time to sack out...I get it." Jack glanced at MacAroy and nodded his gratitude, however, before he left to put J.J. down.

In the quietness of the saferoom, as Jack changed the baby's diaper, he had time to collect his thoughts. He put the bear Carter had bought the kid beside it's head, leaned and kissed the fragrant little cheek. "I'll be in the next room...get some sleep. We'll watch our show when you get up."


	12. Sweet

ADULT CONTENT WARNING

Star Gate Command

Samantha Carter sat at Daniel Jackson's desk. She was attempting to work on this project or that and had ended up...pretty much just...sitting. They had assigned a new officer to command SG-1. She did not like the man or the fact, he had never even flown a single Sortie or even seen combat. He was a high-placed desk jockey with influential friends in the Pentagon. Teal'c made the real decisions off-world that kept them alive the last time Hammond had ordered a mission. This idiot was certainly no Jack O'Neill.

Jack O'Neill....it had been seven days and no word what-so-ever from Jack O'Neill. Oh, not that people did not know where the man was...they did. No one was talking. Even to Samantha Carter.

It hurt! She was one of O'Neill's men...the only one, it seemed, that he did not trust enough to confide in.

This sucked! Was the Col taking his anger out on her for what Pete had said last time they were together? It was not like the man...she had to believe it was something else.

She missed him. Missed him, terribly. Usually, she loved these 'down times.' She could do research or analyze Alien technology...Carter could muster no enthusiasium for such things now.

She had not even spoken to Pete in several days, ignoring his messages at home and here, at the SGC. She blamed the man for O'Neill's odd behavior. It was illogical, but...there it was. She felt excluded from SG-1. It was Jack O'Neill's fault just as much as it was Pete's!

Damn the man! Jack refused commit to a 'future'. She had been forced to chose someone who would. Apparently, there was no 'future' for them in Jack's eyes. She had given in and...accepted Pete's proposal. Trying to move on...believing, for a time, she could make it work. Doubts clouded her mind now, however and ...as always, Jack O'Neill was the Cause and Effect of those doubts.

So...now, she sat...at Daniel's desk because she felt closer to SG-1 here...close to tears...and it was all Jack O'Neill's fault. How could he treat her like this? She did not deserve this! The next time she saw the man, he would get a piece of her mind...a very large piece! "Butt-wipe!" She snapped her belief. She had heard that woman on SG-13 use that word quite a lot lately. She now understood why. It fit perfectly.

Carter's Home

Samantha Carter stepped into the corridor of her three bedroom home, fresh out of a long, relaxing shower. She towel dried her hair absently, crossing the living room on her way to the refrigerator for some juice. Her thoughts were on dinner tonight. She didn't feel much like eating but, well...maybe something light. A salad or.....

"Want one?"

Carter had started at the unexpected presence of another, her first instinct, to reach for her weapon, only to realize...she only wore the dark blue silk robe she had donned after her bath.

O'Neill's eyes swept the...dark blue silk robe. "You keep Guinness?" He motioned with his bottle, then sipped it absently, his eyes on the large blue gaze the woman offered.

Carter was speechless. A little lost...disoriented.

"I keep that orange tea you like." O'Neill tried again.

"...You have only offered me...beer."

"Don't know how to make the tea stuff."

"...Col...what are you...how did you..." She tried again. "The door was locked."

"Yeah, Coletti says you need better locks." Jack nodded. "They're out side...I don't have long. Just wanted to..." He motioned again with his bottle. "Check in...let you know everything is ok."

"Check in? You just thought you would...check in?!" The woman's anger resurfaced.

"You look tired." Jack noted, ignoring her tone completely. "They been hassling you?"

"I don't understand." She aired her grievances. "You trusted Daniel, you trusted Teal'c , hell, Col....you even trusted SG-13! What am I? Why was I the only one exclude..."

"I trust you, Carter. Are you nuts? You're the first one they would expect me to turn to."

Sam...blinked.

"Besides, you didn't need to get mixed-up in all this crap. You have a future with the 'Cop Guy' ". Jack was trying to convince himself. "I couldn't risk that...I wouldn't...risk that!"

His words made her want to cry again. Part of her was elated...part...miserable.

"I have no job...I'm AWOL...hell, I'm wanted for kidnaping, probably...my pension is out the window...all I got is my savings and that damned cabin." He shook his head. "I can't give that kid up...I just can't. That doesn't mean...I would involve you." He lifted a sincere gaze.  
"God..." Carter shook her own head. "You are so stupid....sir." She crossed, lifting her arms to embrace the strong shoulders in a tight hug. Which Jack returned readily. "I'm sorry...but...you are."

Jack smiled, holding the woman close. "You just now finding that out?"

"Hold me." She whispered, her own arms tightening, her eyes closing to the feel of the man.

"Yes, Ma'am." O'Neill had no problem with the request but upon feeling the slight tremble in the woman's body, scowled his concern. "You ok? That bastard hurt you or something?" He tried to lean enough to gage her condition but she refused to relinquish her hold about his neckline. "....Carter?" He was becoming alarmed.

"I...c-can't, Sir" She blurted the realization. "I can't go through with it!"

He tightened his embrace for he had felt the wetness of tears on his cheek line. "With...what?"

"I can't....marry him." She closed her eyes and tears escaped over her flushed cheeks. She was totally embarrassed to lose it in front of this man, but...

Jack moved slightly. He needed to search her face, which he did, for a long moment. "Then...don't." He wiped her tears with his thumbs. He smiled down at her. "...I don't  
know what will happen, Carter. With...what's going on but...if you need me. I'll be there. You know that, don't you?"

She smiled a brilliant smile for him and nodded, her eyes shining with happiness...for one moment in time, then...the doubts resurfaced. "...That...woman. The one on that planet. You said...that time that you...wanted to retire off-world with her. What....What about her?"

"What?" O'Neill was lost.

"When you were under-cover? With Maybourne?

Jack released her, his look incredulous. "For crying out loud, Carter...is that what you thought? I was..." He quoted with his fingers. "Undercover"....I needed off-world access! She had nothing to do with anything! Geesh! I gave you 'the look'!"

She looked at him, hope soaring in her heart.

"I was "lying?" I thought you could always tell!" The entire conversation baffled the man, clearly. "I gave you 'the look'—right before I went into Hammond's office when  
Makepeace took over my spot on SG-1."

"—You...you did give me a 'look'." Carter gasped her remembrance. "I thought you were saying 'goodbye.'  
"Yeah? Can you read this 'look'?" Jack offered helpfully.

Carter grinned infectiously. "Yes, sir." She blushed a little, her mood so very much improved.

"I don't believe you, Carter...if you were Daniel, I'd wop you right in the head." Jack was a little put out with the woman, at present. "I've given you the 'look' each and everytime we were going to hit Aphosis with everything we got or when we're going to open fire on the Jaffa or when we're going to razz Daniel or especially when I need you to support me on something real important I'm lying about to Hammond!"

"Yes, sir...I remember now. So...you weren't mad at me about what Pete said? Before you left?" She needed further 'reassurance."

"...You sure about this...marriage thing?" He needed reassurance.

Carter...settled. She lowered her eyes. "I don't want to hurt him...but..." She let it go, having no answers. "He's a good man..."

"I know that." O'Neill stated grimly. "He can offer you a hell of a lot more than I can."

"...Are you, sir?" She asked bluntly. "...Offering me...something?"

"Let's just say...if we were at the cabin, we'd be 'getting back to nature' along about now." He recalled Forbes words to Calli Hertz.

Carter was lost. "...Sir?"

"I like that color on you, Carter." Jack glanced slowly up and down the thigh-high robe. The man hesitated, his eyes meeting Sam's, his expression a blank one. He looked away. He had not meant to say that out loud. But being this near, her scent had enveloped his senses. All clean smelling, fresh from the shower, with slightly damp hair, that he knew felt like silk between his fingers, and that flimsy little robe that had brought the color of those incredible eyes out. He had been lost in the moment.

"So...." Jack stepped, again, unaware of his actions, his mind totally elsewhere. His forefinger reached, tracing the dark blue collar of the gown. His free hand trailing a feather light path down the center of her back. "The kid is standing on his own now. He uses Daniel's leg to stable himself, he can walk."

Sam was forced back, unto the kitchen bar stool, by the man's close proximity. She was acutely aware of Jack's activities, having watched his every move. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. Quivers of pleasure traversed her entire being.

"Daniel sends his best." Jack stepped even closer, forcing her legs apart. He glanced downward, his gaze remaining transfixed. The back of his hand brushed across the inside of her thigh, moving upward.....slowly...confidently.

Jack O'Neill lifted his eyes. Samantha Carter's mind screamed.... ALPHA MALE. Janet Frasier had explained in detail all about alpha males. Janet neglected to explain what exactly to do when confronted by one. Sam knew what she wanted to do. But, Janet had warned, the specie preferred to 'take the lead'. Even in this day of age, such men existed.

Warriors... conquerors... the fact they knew how to mask such an archaic concept, only proved them more intelligent and cunning.

Carter usually was more than a match for such men, but with this particular one, she had no wish to exert such attributes. Jack had proven his respect for her and her abilities many times over. And so, it was with no trepidation on her part, Carter shifted her eyes obediently, when willed to do so by a force more powerful than her own and then meekly lowered them as if submitting to whatever Jack deemed necessary at that particular moment.

Jack's fingers filtered into her hair on either side, his palms gently cradling her face, willing her eyes back to his. He searched her soul. And then, he leaned into her sphere of influence. His mouth parted hers gently, easing about the soft surface of her lips tentatively. The touch was electric...the man pulled back.

Carter searched the liquid brown eyes, lost in the creamy depths.

"I–haven't done this in a while." Jack seemed concerned for his...performance.

"I didn't notice, sir." Carter quickly reassured the man.

"No?" He seemed pleased. "...Cool." He embraced her tightly, resuming the kiss at a more determined level. Carter melted into him, her insides turning to jell- O...preferably...the blue kind. She liked that best and right now...she was liking this just fine.

Jack's hand traveled from the curve of her waist, down and around, his fingers brushing the front of her gown directly over the soft down of her mound. He deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing insistently into the warm cavern of her mouth. It stroked suggestively in and out in tiny little increments which reminded her of all sorts of deliciously naughty things.

Jack flipped the silk material out of his way, his fingers probing her center of being delicately. He wanted desperately to break the kiss to ascertain if Carter was a true blonde or not, but...at the moment, he could wait. He wasn't exactly unhappy with the turn of events, so...hell, he could wait. He chanced a quick look down and resumed the kiss again. "...Sweet!"

He was just about to push his middle finger into the hot, steamy little hole he had discovered when... "FUCK!"  
The man's attention was averted by a not so discrete tap at the kitchen window.

Carter moaned her disbelief, her head falling back in a open display of...annoyance.

Coletti smiled sweetly, looking in the pane glass and motioned O'Neill to 'come on.'

"Shit!" The man in question growled his disgust. He took one last look at the slit between Carter's legs where the silk gown had fallen away. "Just...shit!" He shook his head for the irony of the entire....thing!

He sought Sam's reaction. "....I gotta go."

"I know that!" She snapped angrily.

"Oh...okay." He...moved slightly from their embrace and then...impulsively kissed her again. This time...like he REALLY meant it. And then... "....I gotta...go...really."

She...nodded.

"No, I....gotta." He assured himself more than the woman. Then...he kissed her again and...looked at her...legs...and....cursed and...left.


	13. Oreos,Hockey, Resignations

Unknown Location:

"Are you NUTS?!" Jack stared at his friends. "Are you totally WACKO?! You can't quit SG-1!!! Teal'c... you're not insane...did they talk you into this?"

"It's done, Jack. 'Freak' all you want...water under the bridge." Daniel pulled his Oreo apart and licked the white stuff.

"Clichés?" Jack yelled his awe. "You can't let Hammond down like this, he's one of the good guys, remember?"

"The General is leaving too." Daniel broke another cookie apart and handed it to the baby whose face was already covered with chocolate crumbs and smears.

"You have said, O'Neill.." Teal'c dunked his Oreo in milk. "Everyone is replaceable." He had acquired a taste for bovine products.

"Not you guys!" Jack was beside himself. "God! This is soooo stupid! Carter... you're not stupid! How could you let this happen? It's your fault."

"Begging the Col's pardon, but actually," Carter nibbled on a pretzel, secretly coveting the Oreo's everyone else was eating. "It's your fault. You started it."

"Hey!" Jack's tone was a little tiffed, he wasn't 'tiffed' enough to regret his decision to send for Carter, however...besides, she looked 'hot' in those tight jeans. It had gone against his grain and his better judgement, but he needed... hell, he wanted her with him. It was that simple.

"It's no fun anymore, Jack...face it." Daniel sipped the baby's apple juice from the box, having wiped the straw first to rid it of debris. "The magic is gone."

"Your brain is gone!" Jack was certain.

"Hey, Teal'c... you gonna eat those?" Daniel lifted hopeful brows.

The large man brought his Oreo's closer to his milk, eyeing Daniel belligerently, "Yes!"

Daniel looked desolate. There clearly was no more Oreo's to be had. He glanced at JJ's, then, felt bad. He staunchly resisted the urge to confiscate one.

He reached in Carters pretzel bag. Thankfully, she didn't seem to mind. "When are we gonna eat? I'm hungry." The young man asked.

"I'm sorry, Daniel... didn't know 'company' would be dropping in unexpectedly with such wondrous news!"  
"Is he being sarcastic?"

"I believe so, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c finished his Oreo's and milk.

"Ya think?" Jack sarcasted.

"The bottom line, Sir," Carter wiped the tiny face with a clean cloth which the baby tried to eat. "Is... we would just rather not be there without you."

"I do not like Col. Sawyer." Teal'c stated stoically, and drank his soda.

"He's a buttwipe." Daniel quoted Dixon.

Jack made a face. "Buttwipe?"

"I believe that to be an appropriate adjective, O'Neill. If I am understanding the term correctly." Teal'c opened another soda.

"I want you people to get back to SGC and resend your resignations." Jack commanded.

"I didn't resign." Daniel corrected. "I quit."

"And the difference would be?" Jack waved his hands erratically.

"I'm not certain." Daniel had not thought it through. "Is it important?" Daniel sought Jack's eyes.

"Gonna snap your neck!" Jack warned.

Daniel was...confused. "What?"

Carter bounced the little boy on her lap. "Hello, sweetheart. I've missed you so much!" She kissed the fat little cheeks make a 'yummy' sound. "Look what I brought you." She reached into her satchel and produced... a Bart Simpson doll.

"Yes!" Jack fisted his hands in a 'victory' gesture.

Carter dimpled. "Did you want one, Sir?"

"...Got one." Jack was like...'DUH'.

She chuckled. "What was I thinking."

JJ chewed on Bart's head, ignoring the grown-ups entirely.  
"I think the kid is teething." Jack had watched the by-play.

Carter was fascinated. "How do you know, Sir?" She examined JJ's mouth closely.

"He is chewing on anything that doesn't move. Isn't that right Daniel?" Jack smiled.

"He got hold of one of my journals yesterday." Daniel agreed. "It looks like it made the trip on Noah's Ark... drool city." Daniel pouted.

"Get over it Daniel. Lets get back on track, people." Jack suggested strongly. "The SGC?"

"You go back, Sir." Carter stated. "We go back."

"I can't go back!" Jack snapped. "What are you thinking, Carter?"

"Then... we wait, Sir." Carter shrugged.

"Wait for what?!" He gestured wildly.

"For the next Goa'uld attack." Daniel patiently built his pretzel castle. "For...an asteroid to threaten to hit the earth, for an alien ship hovering above Nowhere, Kansas.... a thousand 'what- if's', Jack. We give them 100% and they wop us on the back of the head for our troubl... oh, wait. That's you."

"Daniel Jackson is correct, O'Neill." Teal'c watched Daniel's progress with his project.

"Your leaders do not appear to appreciate our efforts on behalf of your planet's welfare."

"Do you have a better plan?" Daniel wanted to know.

"I told her to think of one." Jack pointed accusingly at Carter.

"Got nothing, Sir." Carter smiled sweetly at him.

"Jack, sooner or later they're going to need us again, as usual." Daniel stated. "We sit back and wait."

"Wait?! I don't know how comfortable I feel leaving the fate of JJ, Cassie... every kid on this planet, to our freakin' government. I'm not willing to take that chance, are you?"

"Jack, to me, actions speak louder than words. We have been in tighter spots. We'll get out of this one." Daniel put the last pretzel into place.

All looked at him oddly. He felt their eyes. "...What?"  
"Since when, Daniel Jackson, have you become an optimist?" Teal'c asked.

"I have always been an optimist." Daniel stated the fact.

"No, you haven't." Jack differed.

"Yes, I have."

"Not."

"Have."

"Have Not."

"See this, Col?" Carter hastily held up a tiny hockey stick. "Sweet? Huh?"

"Hey!" Jack forgot all about Daniel. "Cool." He crossed, taking the stick from her hands. He lifted JJ from the high chair. "...Teal'c.... be the 'goal'." He put the baby on the table.

Daniel showed Teal'c Jack's meaning. "Do you hands like this, Teal'c."

"We need a puck." Jack looked around, grabbing the last Oreo off the baby's chair before Daniel could.

"Hey, come on..." Daniel whined. "I was gonna eat that."

"Come on, Sport....slap shot." Jack assisted the baby to hit the cookie across the table. It sailed between Teal'c's outstretched hands. "And he scores!!"

Daniel grinned. He held thumbs up to JJ. "Kid's a natural." He nodded sagely.

"He gets it from me." Jack kissed the top of the little dark head.

Carter chuckled her appreciation of the remark. O'Neill was suddenly reminded...he had other things he could 'play' with up here, now. He turned a rather suggestive look in her direction. The woman was female enough to 'pick-up' on it. She met the 'challenge' unflinchingly.

"Hey, Daniel...mind watching the kid for a while?" Jack's mind was ticking away with all sorts of 'cool stuff' with which to occupy the upcoming hour or so. "And...be careful with him!"

"I thought I would sell him to the first band of Gypsies that happened along," Daniel took offense. He knew how to 'watch the kid.' He had been doing it for days now, after all.

"Me and Teal'c need some spending cash."

"Do you see how amused I am?" Jack asked, then... "Carter...you haven't seen the Lake. Wanna...take a look? Get some air?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. Yeah, that was subtle. Way to go, Jack.

Teal'c lifted a discerning brow and held his smile, nothing more.

"Sure, sir." Carter arose, and kissed J.J. on her way across the cabin floor. Jack held her jacket, assisting her into the warm down. "Are there fish in this one?" She quipped, to lighten her suddenly nervous stomach. Just being near Jack O'Neill these days started her system acting up. But...in a nice way.

"Fish....crabs, sharks, whales...we got it all." Jack leaned a little too close when he opened the door for the woman. "Got anything you want." His eyes caught hers and she flushed prettily for what he allowed her see in them. She smiled secretively and preceded him out into the crisp fall air.

"It's beautiful here, sir." They had walked for a while, exchanging small talk. They were in a rather secluded spot, under a gigantic Elm tree, which spread it's branches out over the lake which stretched before them as far as the eye could see.

"No, Carter..." He put his arm about her waist, stepping close, tugging her up against his side. The man looked down into her eyes. "You....are beautiful." He corrected easily  
and bent to place his mouth to hers.

"Would now be a good time to tell you, I'm up here, Col?" Coletti's voice washed over O'Neill like a grating screech of nails on a chalk board.

"Jesus!!" Jack started, guiltily stepping away from Carter, directing his attention...upward.

Coletti dropped from a branch, his P-90 held in one hand, the other letting go of the perch upon which he had settled. "Better view of the surrounding area up there. You might try Hertz' spot over there." The man pointed. "She's probably asleep by now."

"I am not, you puke!" A voice came from a few yards up the slope.

Jack and Carter peered ,squinting about the area, seeing nothing but bushes.

"I'm guarding the Col. Just like I'm supposed to be doing!" Calli Hertz took exception, standing. She...in reality...was one of the bushes. She had leaves and branches stuck everywhere in her uniform. She blended quite well with the surrounding fauna.

"You are supposed to be guarding the baby...ditz!" Coletti corrected, with a shake of his head. If her appearance gave the man cause for alarm, he did not let on.

"The 'baby' is a decoy! He said so!" Hertz pointed to Col. Jack O'Neill.  
"Just get back to your position!" Coletti suggested and strongly.

"I have to pee." Calli frowned, pouted adorably for the fact. Samantha Carter held her smile for such...refreshing honesty. The woman checked on Jack O'Neill. The man stared at Calli Hertz as if she had suddenly sprouted two heads, he expression comically...awry.

"Then go pee." Coletti advised.

"I have to pee really bad." Calli still pouted, except...more so.

"...Oh." Coletti sensed the problem, stepped and stripped the offending 'camouflage' off the girl with amazing agility. "...there ya go."

"Thanks, Coletti." The girl was greatly relieved, starting off to...do what had to be done.

"...Hertz..." Jack's tone was a little...brittle. "The cabin is that way."

"I know that." She answered waspishly...then, as if remembering to whom she spoke.

"...Sir."  
Coletti sighed. "Don't ask." He held a hand up to Jack O'Neill's next question. "It's ok, Hertz...you can use the john inside."

"Really?" She brightened. "Cool!" She retraced her steps. "The 'Architect Guy' is in there, right? He's cute."

"Archeological Guy." Coletti corrected.

She halted her steps, frowning up at the man. "Why would SGC need an archeologist?"

"Why would they need an Architect?" Coletti countered.

"To build a Mother Ship...Duh!" Calli supplied the answer readily.

"That would be an aeronautical engineer." Coletti shook his head woefully.

"....Oh...." Calli was clearly confused now. "I don't 'get it."

"I know you don't, Hertz." Coletti...understood. "Go pee."

"...Kay." She went along good-naturedly for once.

Coletti sought out O'Neill and Carter. "Scary, huh? She's a crack shot though, and orders a mean pizza. Hey, what can I say. The Col. likes her....no accounting for taste, right?" The man lifted his arm. "I'll be over there. You guys carry on with what you were doing..."  
"We weren't 'doing' anything!" O'Neill made it known and in no uncertain terms.

"Whatever you say, Col." Coletti nodded amiably. "I'll be over there, regardless...I'm just saying."

Carter held her smile. Jack...checked with her. He had that 'little boy lost' look about him. The one she loved so dearly. "It's ok, sir...really."

Jack looked acutely disappointed. "...Crap." He muttered his dissension, glancing about aimlessly.

Carter's smile curved her lips. She drew in a cleansing breath and resigned herself to...wait a little longer for what she had already been waiting for now for...well...forever.


	14. I am Ba'al

StarGate Command

"I am Ba'al."

"It's a hologram, sir." Sargent Harriman informed the man beside him, his tone hushed.

Hammond nodded, his eyes on the image before them. "I am General Hammond, SG Command."

"Where is O'Neill?" Ba'al demanded.

"You can deal with me. I am in charge." Hammond stated.

Ba'al smiled. "You are nothing to me, Tauri.... I am a God."

"You, Sir, are not my God. What do you want." Hammond demanded.

"The secrets of the Ancients' weapon, which only O'Neill has managed to obtain, I am given to understand."

"Even if this where true, why would we give such a weapon over to our worst enemy?" Hammond questioned the Goa'uld.

"Anubis is a far worse threat then I could ever be." Ba'al declared. "I have defeated all System Lords'. My power is absolute. I can now afford to turn my attention...elsewhere."

"Meaning... our planet." Hammond nodded gravely.

"I possess unlimited military resources." The Goa'uld bragged.

"We have the Ancients' weapon." Hammond responded.

"Which only O'Neill can operate."

"If you say so." The General refused to confirm or deny.

"Where is he?" Ba'al asked deceptively mild.

Hammond straightened his form. "We have no intention of handing the weapon over to you."

"Then face the destruction of your world."

"One could wonder, what would you do with the weapon but, destroy our world."

Ba'al waved a careless hand. "I will be lenient.... I shall spare you."  
"Of course you will." Hammond showed his derision.

"Deliver O'Neill to me and... I shall forget your measly planet ever existed."

"We do not deal with the Goa'uld." Hammond started to order communications be terminated...

"Were I you, I would seek the advice of my superiors. Ask O'Neill to speak with me himself." Ba'al lifted knowledgeable brows, ending the transmission abruptly.

Hammond had no recourse except to relay the news to his little red phone.


	15. The Alliance

Location Unknown:

Jack hung up the phone. "That was Dixon." The man told the tale to those gathered.

"Could be a trap, as in our side, not necessarily Ba'al... although that is certainly a distinct possibility." Daniel stated his beliefs.

"Your leaders will not hand the weapon over to Ba'al, O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"Our leaders? You mean the idiots?" Jack smirked.

Teal'c nodded his noble head, nothing more.

"If you go Jack...what if they keep you?" Daniel feared the worst.

Jack looked at the baby. The little one made his way around the living room table, the miniature legs holding the infant upright easily. JJ banged his hockey stick on the table and jabbered happily away.

"Then you guys get me out." Jack shrugged.

"Just like that." Daniel nodded gravely.

"Hey, piece of cake..." Jack's mind 'went'. "...Cake...is there any left?" He headed for the kitchen.

"This is serious crap, Jack." Daniel called after his friend.

"So is cake."

SGC:

"Sooo....Ba'al, buddy." Jack nodded at nothing in particular. Sticking his hands in the pockets of his fatigues. "Long time no see."

The Goa'uld merely looked at the human.

O'Neill 'looked' back. "...Nice costume." His dark eyes raked Ba'al's attire.

Ba'al 'raked' Jack's black short sleeved shirt and flack pants. "I truly wish I could say the same."

O'Neill crossed his arms. "...Sarcasm?"

Ba'al shrugged non-commitedly.  
"My schedule is a little full right now, don't have a lot of time to spare...what do you want?" Jack asked point blank.

"Oh please..." Ba'al, yes... 'sarcasted'. "Spare me a few seconds of your precious attention, which if I recall..spans only a 'few seconds' on the best of days."

"Now, see.." Jack pointed. "That's your problem right there. Clearly, your communication skills need work."

"My 'problem'... is you, Tauri."

"Ba'al, Ba'al, Ba'al." Jack spread his hands expressively.

"Call me...Bocci, I insist." Ba'al waved his hand gracefully. "I have grown so fond of it."

"You can call me... 'gone'." Jack started to leave the embarkation room.

"Surely you wish to save your planet once again...it is what you 'do', correct?"

It was Jack's turn to shrug non-commitedly. "Oh, I have my 'off' days to."

"Let us hope this is not one of them." Ba'al smiled.

"At the risk of repeating myself." Jack irritated. "What the hell do you want?"

"Anubis is not dead. He lives. You defeated him once...can you do so again? That is the question." Ba'al asked seriously. "When he has finished with you, he will turn his attention to the System Lords. I am the most powerful. He will concentrate on me first."

"So what your saying is ...he has you by the balls, Ba'al. Pardon the pun." Jack felt kind of bad about that one.

Ba'al ignored the human completely. "A temporary alliance would benefit your planet and myself. It is our custom to unite in order to defeat a more powerful foe."

"What makes you think we need your help...didn't before." Jack pointed out.

"I assisted with the Replicators. You could not have defeated them on your own."

"That was mighty 'white' of ya." Jack chanced a glance at Teal'c. He put his hand on Teal'c's shoulder. "No offense, big guy."

Teal'c inclined his head regally. "None taken, O'Neill."

Jack jerked a thumb back over his shoulder. "Have to check with my superiors." The man glanced up towards the second floor window, then back to the waiting 'god'.

Ba'al's expression left little to the imagination as to what he thought about those gathered in the upper room.

Jack turned to the nameless faceless waiting anxiously above him, spreading his hands. "Ok, guys...here's the deal. I get legal custody of the kid. I get my people back, all charges get 'dropped'. SGC goes back to SOP under the brilliant leadership of General George Hammond..." Jack put his hand on the General's back. "And some of the rules around here need a little updating....we will discuss that in detail ...later. So..what do you say?"

"We do not negotiate 'orders' Col. Not for anyone" The Secretary of the Defense replied stiffly.

"Take it or leave it, folks." Jack replied nonchalantly.

Those assembled conferred, not having expected an officer of O'Neill's rank and station to defy a direct order. A consensus was reached.

"We will leave it, Col."

Jack turned to Ba'al. "Looks like you will be dealing with them."

Ba'al's dark eyes lifted a menacing glare to those that had issued such a ridiculously, insidious command decision. He smiled slowly. "My ships will arrive in three days time. Prepare to die. There will be no leniency for those as stupid as the likes of you." He turned his attention to O'Neill. "You and your fellow warriors have earned my respect, I grant this time to allow you to use the Chappai` to venture off world, if that is your desire. Or upon my arrival, I shall grant you asylum until such time as arrangements can be made to relocate you to another world."

With the ominous threat hanging in the air, Ba'al's transmission abruptly terminated.

A sinister silence prevailed.

Jack stood for a moment, formulating his thoughts. He turned to Siler. "Wonder where he gets all those cool capes?"

"Capes 'R' Us, Sir?" Siler, always the helpful one, had a ready reply.

Jack swept Siler with a 'look', then glanced at Carter. Their eyes met and held for along beat. The woman stepped closer linking her arm through Jack's. She gave an imperceptible nod and Jack felt infinitely better about his upcoming decision. He nodded his gratitude.

"Sir." Jack gravely extended his hand to General George Hammond. "It has been a privilege and a pleasure to serve under you."  
"You can't do this son... it's not in you."

"Even if we save their smarmy asses again, Sir." Jack was certain. "They will take my son. Begging the General's pardon, Sir...but, Fuck Em."

Jack turned on his heel, advancing towards the exit. Carter followed along side. Daniel and Teal'c brought up the rear as SG-1 took their final steps out of the world they had become so familiar with.

"Col. Dixon, place Col. O'Neill under arrest." The order came from up above.

Teal'c's hand tightened on his staff weapon as the large being turned slowly around. Daniel Jackson's P-90 was raised and pointed as he stepped in front of Jack and Sam, to  
protect the two from the MP's guarding the gate.

Dixon raised his head, looking directly at his superiors. He bent, laying his weapon down. He walked over to where O'Neill stood. The two men exchanged stares. Dixon smiled a shit eating grin. Seconds later each member of his team followed suit.

One by one, Stargate teams lay their weapons aside and joined in a united front, all gathered around Jack O'Neill. Sg-13 was the last to relinquish their weapons. Calli Hertz  
refused to give over her P-90 with a sullen, "No it's mine." She joined the others, but held her weapon protectively cuddled to her chest.

Jack sought out Hammond. "I'm sorry, Sir, this has nothing to do with you."

"I understand the sentiments, but my duty is here. I hope you can understand that." Hammond smiled warmly at his team members. "God Speed."

"Thank you, Sir. If you ever need us..we're there."

The SG teams filed out solemnly. Siler stepped cautiously around Hammond's figure. He chanced an apologetic look to the General. "I'm sorry, Sir."

Hammond nodded his understanding. Master Sergeant Siler ducked his head and hurried to catch up to those who he felt he owed his allegiance.


	16. Marines do it better?

Unknown Location

"Coletti...O'Neill is not going to like that." MacAroy predicted philosophically. He watched as the other man, grinned and slipped the shirt on the baby.

"I think he'll get a kick out of it." Coletti held JJ up, admiring his handiwork. The baby kicked and drooled a bit and seemed ok with the way of things. "There ya go, kid...now you're one of us "

MacAroy shook his head, sighing. He read the bold letters on the front of JJ's shirt.

MARINES DO IT BETTER

"You're the one who will get a kick out of it...Jack will 'kick' your ass."

Coletti grinned again. "The kid likes it."

"Oh, so now you're an authority on kids?"

"I'm an authority on chicks...but, come on...it's clear the kid likes it. Right, kid?"

"Wonder what's going on at SGC? We should have heard something by now." MacAroy glanced out the draped windows of the motel room, seeing nothing but what he expected to see. The parking lot, half full of cars and the neon sign from the restaurant across the road. "Nice spot you picked, Tony...bring a lot of your 'chicks' here, do you?"

"What's wrong with it?" Coletti hoisted the baby and sipped JJ's bottle. "Kid...this tastes crappy...are you sure you want it?" The Marine made a face to show the 'kid' how crappy the milk was, shaking his head in the negative.

"Just feed him." Mac scowled back at the other man. "Did you change his diaper? O'Neill will shit if he finds that kid all gunky when he gets back."

Coletti put the bottle in JJ's mouth and settled back in the one lone chair in the room. "Yeah, it was cool...he just pissed. Didn't ya, kid." The man looked down at the contented baby. "We struck a deal...we decided, JJ wouldn't crap his skivvies until his old man got back. Didn't we kid."

"Where is his 'old man'? That is the question of the day."

"You worry too much. If something had happened, Forbes would have called." Coletti shook his head over the matter. "Everything is fine. They'll be here soon...trust me."

MacAroy nodded and relaxed as much as the man ever did. He looked back out the window...just in case there was something out there he needed to see. He checked his watch again and settled down to wait.


	17. All for one

Star Gate Command

Jack O'Neill slowed his steps, his mind active...full...functioning at breakneck speed as it had since he had exited the embarkation room only minutes before. He felt Samantha Carter by his side and glanced down at the woman. He received a reassuring smile from the pretty mouth.  
The man halted his steps which caused all those following him to do the same.

Dixon cast Jack a questioning look. "What?"

"This is as far as you lot go." Jack had decided only a few moments back.

"Excuse me?" Dixon asked for the entire entourage that had strolled leisurely out with Col. Jack O'Neill when he had called the bastard's bluff back there after the 'Goa'uld Guy' had laid the bomb about the ships coming to Earth.

"I appreciate the gesture." Jack held up a hand and his eyes encompassed all present. "More than you can imagine but...Dixon...you got four kids...the rest of you, your careers and pensions on the line. That little display was good for my heart but I can't let it go any further."

"Not following." Forbes sensed what the rest of the SG teams did, but was telling Jack in his own way, what every last man present wanted to say. "Whether Thou Goest...etc...O'Neill. What's this crap about?"

"As it stands, with Ba'al on the way...all you'll get for your trouble back there, at most, is a written mark-up on your records. They need you. They'll be in a forgiving mood." Jack had thought it out. "Go back and do what you do best...give Ba'al hell."

"Pensions and careers, hell, Jack." Dixon laughed his amusement. "In three days time, there will be no government to meter out those pensions...careers? Maybe we can join the Jaffa units coming in. No offense, Teal'c. Don't you recall the last time Anubis visited? He wiped our entire fleet out of the water in less than...what, six, seven minutes? We ain't got no 'careers' "

"We need to get out families somewhere safe and maybe set up some sort of underground resistance, or something." Another Col of a team suggested his thoughts. "For all the damned good it will do us."

"I'm going to make sure JJ is safe then I'll be back." Jack had already decided before he had come back to the SGC. "I want you guys here to watch my six."

"Come back and do what, Jack?" Daniel had listened attentively throughout the exchange.

"I'll explain later. Right now, if I know those asswipes up there, they're on the phone to the 'Big Guy' and we'll all be invited back sooner or later." Jack had had time to think it all out. "I need to get back through the Star Gate, but...that's for later. I want to get to the kid and see to him first as you guys should do with your people."

"It's a plan. If we can make it out of here." Forbes brought up something that had been weighing on everyone's mind since they had put down their weapons. "The 'asswipes' have a whole lot of Marines under their command other than us...sooner or later..." He mentioned. "It will occur to one of them to put a halt to our little insurrection."

"Daniel...Teal'c....Hertz..." O'Neill commanded, unaware he did so... "Watch our six...we gotta get to the armory. Get some more firepower behind us until we can reason with the 'asswipes'."

"Why do I always have to watch your asses...I'm tired of watching asses." Callie Hertz brought up something that had been weighing on HER mind. "I want to do something other than watch asses "

"What would that be, Hertz....I'm curious." Forbes was, well...curious.

"Well, I don't know but...something " She was sure.

"Ok...well, you watch our asses this time and I promise...next time? I'll watch your ass I give my solemn word on it." Forbes smiled down at the peeved girl. "For the record?" He checked with everyone present... "I don't mind watching her ass at all...not one little bit."

Callie frowned hard at the man.

"You have the weapon, idiot...you want to give it to me?" Forbes already knew the answer.

"NO It's mine I earned it, remember? You said I did." She held the P-90 closer to her breasts.

"And you did...so...where's the problem?" Forbes could always reason around the girl's illogical moods.

She thought very hard to find a flaw in the man's logic and was even more pissed not to find one. "Well....alright then....I guess..." She clearly was not happy. But, begrudgingly walked to where Daniel and Teal'c already waited. She passed Carter on the way, a thought striking her. One she had to share with another of her species..

"Hey...." Callie leaned to conspire with one of her own. "Don't you think that 'Goa'uld Guy' is kinda cute? I mean, I know he's a snake-head and everything but is his clothes to DIE for or what? " She sighed happily. "It must be the capes or something, ya think? Guys should definitely wear capes. I liked Batman, am I right? Did you, or did you not...like Batman It was the cape...and the cool car, I guess."

Jack O'Neill started for the woman, unaware of doing so. Forbes put a calming hand on Jack's chest, nodding his commiseration. "I know...she gets to you, sometimes, doesn't she."  
Hertz scowled hard again, having heard the remark. "What? " She demanded. "A little girl talk here...do you mind??"

Carter smiled wanely. There didn't seem much else she could do.

"I like you." Callie ignored the men, smiling warmly at Carter. "We'll talk later, ok?"

"I would like that." Carter smiled back and was a little amused that Jack seemed disturbed by the statement.

"Cool ...I always thought you were a little, I don't know...too smart for me to talk too, ya know? They think I'm stupid but I'm not." Callie dismissed the men. "I'm not smart like you, but I'm not stupid. I just think differently sometimes."

Daniel lowered his head, his smile a gentle one.

Jack O'Neill looked the woman up and down as if she were, well....stupid.

Forbes grinned disarmingly, taking it all in his stride.

"WEAPONS " O'Neill reminded everyone but mostly the 'odd woman.' He could label just as good as the next guy, after all. He gave Hertz one last look and....lead the way to the Armory.


	18. Cows?

Undisclosed destination.

"See that guy....does he remind you of a Goa'uld, or what?" Jack showed the baby the TV screen. "See? That's your doll. His name is Bart. And, don't think for one minute, you're going to be given that much lee-way Not under MY command "

The Col looked at the baby, his frown a deliberate one.  
The baby looked at the Col and babbled a soft, disgruntled garble, his big blue eyes blinking their innocence up to his 'old man.'

"I'm serious here " Jack made his stance known. The phone rang, interrupting the 'conversation'. O'Neill looked at the baby...the baby looked at O'Neill. "....You expecting a call?"

JJ jabbered a reply.

"No, that's ok...I'll get it." Jack arose, lifting the baby in his arms, crossing to the phone. He put his finger to his lips to warn JJ to 'shush', then...lifted the receiver carefully, listening...not making a sound.

"God You are so paranoid, O'Neill." Dixon had listened as well for a long beat then, grinned.

"Dixon...what's up?" Jack's nerves settled instantly.

"Well, I was until Wells called me with the news. You owe my wife one, son." The other man quipped.

"Yeah, that's what she needs, another kid." Jack glanced at his own 'kid'. "No offense." He reminded JJ who pulled on the phone cord and began to chew on the curved plastic.

"What news?" The Col remembered Dixon's reason for calling.

"Good news? They want you back. Just like you said." Dixon glanced around his surroundings absently. "Bad news? Ba'al's fleet is immobilizing. According to the Tok'ra."

"How did you guys make out? Everyone still got their positions?" It had bothered Jack that the punishment might be a hell of a site more severe than he had hoped.

"The 'Big Guy' blew a fuse, we didn't even get an official mark-up. He said we stood behind a fellow comrade in the face of adversity or some such shit..." Dixon laughed. "Can you believe it? I should have voted for that guy."

"Did he really have a choice?" Jack felt better anyway.  
"He wants to talk to you personally. I have a number for you to call."

"...The President wants to talk to me?" O'Neill looked at JJ for confirmation but he wasn't aware he did so.

"You're suddenly an indispensable commodity."

"Yeah, right...whatever. Where are you calling from?" O'Neill wanted to know. They had been on the line long enough for someone to trace.

"Utah."

"Excuse me?" Jack listened harder.

"My plane had unexpected engine problems. Can you imagine that?" Dixon scowled at the fact. "I'm standing here in the middle of a cornfield. I landed a fighter jet on a rural highway. I had to dodge a cow to land...I'm at the Last Stop Gas Station, using a phone that has enough dirt on it to start the second Dust Bowl...is that 'secure' enough for you?"

"So...you're saying..." Jack wanted it straight. "This call can't be traced?"

"....Can I get back to my wife now? Been pulling double shifts to cover your ass." Dixon informed the man. "Haven't been home in a while."

O'Neill substituted a teething biscuit for the phone cord with the baby. "Need the number."

Dixon supplied it. "When you coming back?"

"More important question...how are you going to get your plane up in the air again...barring cows, of course." Jack gently hung up the phone. He looked at JJ.... "Did we miss the good part?" The man went back to the TV set, his charge in tow.


	19. Siler gets it

Star Gate Command

Jack put the baby's hat on backwards. Now they 'matched.' He lifted JJ out of the car seat, heading for the entrance of the Cheyenne Complex. The man nodded to a few acquaintances of his own rank and absently saluted those below, as they offered their respect in passing.

He ignored the blatant stares of curiosity as he made his way deeper inside the complex.

"Welcome back, sir

"Good to be back, Sargent." Jack signed in, continuing on to the elevators. He pressed the appropriate buttons and settled back to wait. He looked at the baby who seemed to be waiting for just such an occurrence.

"What?...we gotta go back to work."

JJ jabbered something unintelligible. "We discussed this. I go to work. I make money. I buy you food and clothes and toys."

The baby became much more animated, his arms flapping up and down, his tiny palms hitting O'Neill's forearms.

"Hey Hey ...no hitting " Jack cautioned sternly. "There's no 'hitting' a higher ranking officer...except for Maybourne, remember? "

The baby settled.

"That's better. Now...when we see the General, do that thing we practiced, right?" O'Neill stepped out of the elevator running into Silar rounding the corner.

"Col Sir. Welcome home."

"Yeah, thanks...hey, Silar." Jack motioned the man over to the side of the corridor as others were walking the halls. It was busy this morning. "What,d ya think about an on-site daycare?"

Silar looked at the baby. "....That would be fine with me, sir."

"No...I mean, would you sign a petition?"

"Sure." Silar shrugged.

"Yeah?" O'Neill seemed impressed.  
"...Sure." Silar remembered then... "Sir."

"Great " Jack was happy. "How you been?"

"Good, sir. And, you?"

"...Good." O'Neill nodded at nothing in particular. "...This is JJ."

"Yes, sir...I was in the infirmary the day you brought him here."

"You were?" Jack was baffled. He did not recall seeing the man.

"Yes, sir."

"Hummm." Jack nodded thoughtfully. "...Well....see ya."

"Yes, sir."

Both men went on their respective ways, each to his own thoughts. Jack looked to the baby. "That was Silar. He gets the VHS collection."

The baby jabbered.

"No, I told you about that. He 'gets it'. Remember? Burns as the Goa'uld?"

The baby jabbered.

"Yeah, we talked...you ok'd it. You were fine with it."

Passerbys smiled at the one-sided conversation. O'Neill did not note them. "Don't give Janet any trouble today. She might jab you with one of those honkin big needles she has laying aroun----" The man halted mid-sentence. "....Oh...hello there...Doctor. We were just...talking about you. All good stuff " He was quick to add.

"Really?" Janet frowned superficially.

"So...what do you think about an on-site daycare?"

"Hey, Scooter...come see me." She reached for the baby. Which Jack refused hand over.

"No 'Scooter..." He grimaced. "Hate that."

"Lambikins?" She tried again innocently.  
"Stop it " Jack scowled his best command scowl.

Janet grinned impishly.

"We need a petition. Petitions are good." Jack moved on. "Wanna sign it?"

"You build it, Col and I will come."

"I saw that movie." Jack let her know he caught the reference. "Cool...ok...well, Dixon is on first watch today."

"Do you really think that's necessary, Col?"

Jack just looked at her.

"There is a ripe candidate for a daycare applicant. Col. Dixon has four kids...a mom's day out would be great too."

"What's that?"

"...Are you serious?" She lifted her brows then... "Well, Col...it's where the 'Mom' gets to take a 'day out' for herself...away from 'the kids.'

Jack thought it through. "That's a neat ideal. Remind me to put that on the petition." He made to take his leave.

"Col? What about JJ?"

"We have to check in. With the General."

She softened, holding her amusement. "Of course...what was I thinking?"

"I don't know." Jack confessed. "Be back soon."


	20. Christmas Fairy?

General Hammond's Office

Jack whipped JJ's hat off, then his own as well, recalling the last time they faced the man before him. "O'Neill, reporting for duty, sir...both of us." He motioned to the baby.

The large man stood, coming around his desk.

Jack took the opportunity to motion with his head to the baby, his features scowling slightly.  
JJ looked from one man to the other. "...Go on." Jack whispered, motioning again. "Like we practiced." He urged.

The baby held out his little arms to General Hammond, whose heart melted by degrees. He had been glad to see both individuals, but now...he took JJ obediently, his strong arms holding the little one close. "Well...Airman..." He cleared his throat gently, looking into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. "It's good to have you back." He meant the praise. "Good man "

O'Neill tried not to show his pride.

The baby reached for the General's head.

"HEY " Jack's tone halted the 'mistake'. He shook his head negatively and the baby went to 'play' with the General's stars instead.

Jack's stomach did an odd flip-flop. 'Shit, Not the stars.'

"It's ok, Col. My granddaughter love these things too. Kayla wore one in her Christmas play." George Hammond understood all about little kids.

"That star, sir?" Jack was...stunned.

"Well, it matched her costume. She was a fairy." Hammond was clearly proud of the fact.

"...A Christmas...fairy, sir?" O'Neill was lost.

"The lead one " The man beamed his pride.

O'Neill...got it. He smiled. "I wouldn't expect less, sir."

"Damned straight." Hammond nodded, his smile ear to ear.

"Well, sir...just wanted to report in. I'll take the kid to Frasier, if that's ..."  
"Well...eh..." Hammond hesitated. "I don't suppose...you would trust me to do that, Col?"

"...Sir? "

"It's been a long time since I held a little one like this. I always wanted a grandson...oh Not that I don't love my 'girls'....I do " Hammond corrected any misconceptions.

"Of course not, sir." Jack smiled.

Hammond chuckled. "They won't come off, son...they're sewed on good and proper. I made darn sure of that when I got them." JJ had been trying his best to pull one of the shiny objects into his hands, all to no avail.

"Sorry, sir...I can take him..."

"He's fine, Col." Hammond refused relinquish the baby. "I'll take good care of him."

"I'm sure he would be honored, sir." Jack had no choice but to step down. He threw the baby a 'don't even THINK about touching that man's head' look before he was forced to go about his duties.


	21. Scavenger Hunt

Off-World...Planet P3X118

"Why are we here, sir?" Carter looked around the barren landscape having stepped through the Star Gate only minutes before. There had been no briefing session on this mission. None...

"I thought we needed to be in the Antarctic." Daniel was confused, as usual. "Isn't that where we went last time? We don't have a new ZPM, do we?"

"Got a new 'toy, kids." Jack's look was grim. He too, looked about the desolate location they found themselves deposited upon.

"You doing that 'Ancient' thing again, Jack?" Daniel turned wary eyes to the man.

"Comes and goes..." Jack shrugged. He had no control over it. He had....concentrated a lot last night, though. That's why they were here...wherever the hell 'this' was.

"How, sir?" Carter asked. "How do you make it 'come'?"

Jack looked at the woman. He could go sooo many places with that inquiry, but...he didn't. There would be a better time and soon. He was damned determined to make it so... "Like you guys always tell me...I 'focus'." He answered, his mind on other matters, truth told.

"On what?" Daniel wasn't intrigued...he was skeptical. Jack's attention span was on par with JJ's, as far as the younger man was concerned.

"On the 'problem', Daniel." Jack sighed. "I focus on the problem and things just pop into my fron."

Daniel's face took on a look of horror.

"I'm kidding, here." Jack rolled his eyes. "Geesh, Daniel "

"Well, don't " Daniel...resumed breathing.

O'Neill led the way across the barren stretch of parched soil. "It's this way."

"What will this new weapon do, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, keeping abreast with the human.

"Never know, Big Guy, until I play with it a spell." O'Neill sensed the direction he should go, continuing on, his team following.  
"That could be dangerous." Teal'c surmised.

"I'll say." Daniel muttered his belief.

"Oh, ye of little faith...have I ever let you down before, Teal'c?" Jack joked.

"Yes." Teal'c answered readily...a little too readily for Jack's tastes.  
"No, I haven't." He insisted, turning his head to look at the Jaffa.

"Yes, O'Neill, you have." The reply rumbled deep in the being's throat and he turned a lazy 'look' back to the human.

"....Haven't." Jack disagreed, halting his steps to face Teal'c.

"Stop." Teal'c suggested....strongly, sensing where this might head, perhaps.

O'Neill looked the being up and down for a goodly while. "...Kay." The man shrugged non-chalantly, moving on.

Daniel's mouth fell agape. "How did you DO that? " He demanded Teal'c share the 'secret'.

The Jaffa merely looked at the man, however.

"God You are sooo deep " Daniel was clearly, amazed.

Teal'c raised a brow then continued his trek.

Carter shook her head, having been privy to the conversation, smiled and caught up with the others.

O'Neill stopped short, halting, a few meters ahead.

He stood....silent....staring out over the miles and miles of...nothing.

All stopped as well, each waiting for Jack's next command. He gave none, simply...stood, his P-90 resting in his arms, his eyes scanning the area absently.

"Col?" Carter had approached, touching the man's arm gently, her gaze a concerned one. The deep brown eyes looked at her but she didn't think the man 'saw' her. He had that vacant, 'Ancient' look about him.

O'Neill looked down, at a spot directly below his booted feet. He....stepped back.

A rumble shook the ground beneath SG-1's feet, a great shaking commencing about the entire area. Daniel and Carter fought for equilibrium and balance, Sam catching Jack's arm with a death grip as she steadied herself against the strength of the man.

Teal'c remained rooted to the spot, an immoveable object to be reckoned with, his powerful body weathering the disturbance unscathed.

Out of the stripped soil...a giant monolith pushed it's way up with a deafening roar, directly beneath Jack O'Neill's feet. The man stepped back almost leisurely, watching it rise, staring at the monstrous stone tablet as the ground settled beneath them, slowly but surely.

Daniel regained his senses...slowly but surely, as well...he blinked, approaching the object with the reverent regard he held for such things, his mouth agape. He pushed his glasses back up his nose, peering at the symbols carved into the ancient stone.

Teal'c walked about the monolith, hands behind back, observing it keenly.

Carter's beautiful face registered amazement. She too, was unable to take her eyes from the tall structure.

"Can you read it?" 'Jack' was back. As if he had never left.

"...Some." Daniel recognized quite a bit of the writing before him, in actuality.

"This is the weapon, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked. "And...if so, how does one operate it? What is it's purpose?"

"This...tells where the weapon is." Daniel had figured that much out..or at least, he thought he had. "Right, Jack?"

Jack looked up, shielding his eyes, even though he sported his sunglasses. He pointed. "There."

"...The moon?" Carter's breath was caught by the beauty of the giant satellite.

"We have to go....there." Jack 'knew'. How he 'knew', was anyone's guess.

"But, why did we come here first?" Teal'c was curious.

"This..." Jack touched a portion of the writing. "This...is important."

Daniel squinted, reading rapidly where Jack had indicated. "What the hell is that word?" He mumbled his irritance with himself, unable to decipher the most important part.

"Take five, guys. Let Daniel do his stuff." O'Neill sought a place to sit. This could take a while. If nothing else, this damned job was teaching him patience.....NOT The man resigned himself to wait a little while, at least.

Teal'c preferred to study the artifact with Daniel Jackson.

Jack watched his friends from a spot on a cluster of rock formations to their right. He motioned Carter over with his head. She smiled, walking over, sitting, pulling out her canteen. She offered the man a drink, which he took, handing it back, swiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I saw JJ today." The woman grinned for the fact. "The General was taking him on a 'tour' of the facility."

O'Neill's face softened at the mention of the little boy. "He likes the blinking lights...on the computers."

"The General commandeered Sargent Harriman's seat. After he had pulled up the Disney site on the internet for JJ."

O'Neill grinned. "He prefers the Simpsons." Jack scowled. "JJ...not the General."

"I got that, sir." Carter held her own grin.

"...Oh." Jack shrugged mentally, another subject on his mind. "...Hey...about..." How to approach the matter delicately. "When I was in your kitchen....with you...." He fiddled with the strap of his P-90 that lay between his legs...on the ground. "The other day...when we..." His scowl increased. "When...I...eh...."

Carter was silent, touched by the man's ineptitude. She had no intention of helping him out, however. She waited patiently.

Jack could feel her gaze, and it kinda...unsettled him. He hadn't done this in a long time...a real long....time. He checked on Teal'c and Daniel, making sure they were still occupied elsewhere.  
He began again. "....I think you made a good decision...about the 'cop guy', I mean." He hastily checked with the woman. "You...you didn't change your mind...right?"

"I didn't change my mind." She gave him that much.

Jack returned to his doldrums, moving the soil beneath his boot slowly back and forth and for once...thought before he spoke. "He's not good enough for you."

"Who would that be, sir?" Carter felt like kissing the man all over his face but managed to refrain...just barely.

"The 'cop guy'." Jack's scowl increased.

"Maybe I'm not good enough for him."  
"Yeah." Jack's tone and look said what he thought of that remark. "Whatever." He looked around aimlessly. "I got the kid now..."

"Yes, sir." She wondered where he was headed.

"...I like...kids." He stated quietly. He was 'quiet' for a long moment. "You have your career...I understand about that, Carter." He sought her out. "I do, you know."

"I'm not sure I..."

"I've had my 'career'. I'm ok with...giving it up if I have to. I'm not you. I'm not a national treasure."

"What are you saying, sir?" Her heart beat thunderously in her chest.

"Have you really thought things through? This... 'thing' with...us?"

"Have you, sir?"

The man lowered his head. "Oh, yeah." He sighed lightly. "Been thinking a lot about...it."

"And?" She demanded, getting a little angry...or maybe...more scared shitless than...angry.

The man hesitated and Carter wanted to take his head and wop it into the hard dirt below his feet.

"...I was thinking maybe..." Jack looked out over the horizon. "We could...I don't know...go out? Or...something?"

"...What? " Sam had not expected....that.

"Dinner, maybe...somewhere, nice ,not O'Malleys." He had the ideal place in mind already.

"Col....are you asking me out on a...date?"

Jack grimaced. God, that sounded so....stupid. He grimaced again. "...Yeah."

"Then...yes. I want to go. I do " She let him know and in no uncertain terms.  
"Yeah?" He...looked at her. Finally. "Careful with that 'I do' stuff, Carter. I'd have to live with you first. We both have weapons." The man motioned to their P-90s. "One of us could take the other out within a month or so. That 'Jack O'Neill' charm just goes so far some days."

Carter's heart felt as light as a feather. "I know, sir." She smiled a brilliant smile for him.

"No, you don't." He assured her. "You can go home now, get away from me. Wait until you have to come home with me...day in...day out..."  
"Is that how you feel about me?" She asked.

"...I think you know how I feel about you, Carter." He held her eyes boldly.

The woman's heart skipped several beats. "...You picked a hell of a time to tell me all this, sir." She glanced at Teal'c and Daniel.

"What did you have in mind, Major? There are some high rocks over there." He showed her.

"How romantic, sir." She grinned.

"I can 'do' that." Jack was fairly certain. "Is that what you like?"

Carter loved how the man 'looked' at her. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "What I 'like', sir...is..."

"Jack " Daniel called excitedly. "Look at this You have to see it "

Jack closed his eyes. "Shit." He whispered his regret, then opened his eyes. Samantha Carter watched him with those incredible eyes. He touched her hand, squeezing meaningfully. "Later." He promised more with his 'look' than the actual word.

Jack trudged to the monolith. "What?" He snapped, his tone harsher than he had meant it to be for the obvious reason. Daniel did not even notice.

"This is the universal symbol for male." Daniel showed the man. "This 'light' hits this guy...see?" He traced the outline needed. "And then he's...gone."

Jack studied the drawings, reluctantly leaving the more pleasurable subject he had been dwelling upon. "...Beam me up, Scotty?" He asked if his assumptions were correct, checking with Daniel.

"This is a transportation device." Daniel was positive.

Jack glanced back at the Star Gate. Daniel nodded. "I know...I know. This is a different type of transportation device. I think...it's how we get..." The man looked. "Up there."

"Why must we go there?" Teal'c wanted to know.

"Because...it's where the weapon is." Jack suddenly 'knew'.

All contemplated what had been said, each deep in thought. Each realizing the gravity of the situation.  
"So....lunch?" Jack asked, checking with his team.

Carter smiled. "Sir...shouldn't we pursue this subject a little further?"

"So...no lunch?"

"This thing has the same block things like on the 'time loop' planet. Maybe if we push a..."

"Hey No way." Jack vetoed the notion Daniel had suggested. "You push something wrong and out comes something and grabs your head....been there Done That Twice "

"Daniel Jackson...these symbols at the top of each section." The Jaffa pointed out what he had discovered.

"He's right, Jack...one on each side and they correspond to..." Daniel searched. "Here...the same symbol. What happens if I push it?"

"Something comes out and grabs your head." Jack stepped in front of Carter just in case that happened because he knew Daniel would push the damned thing sooner of later.

"Each side had a corresponding pattern." Teal'c had discovered.

"Well...we can't just stand here and look at it all day."

Jack hated when Daniel came up with something he couldn't argue with. "...I'll do it." He sighed more than heavily. "You guys get back."

"Not this time." Daniel refused. "No way." He reached. He pushed the stone in.

"HEY " Jack's tone was censor in itself.

Teal'c pushed the stone on his side.

"CUT IT OUT " Jack commanded.

Carter exchanged looks with her contemporaries.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOU....."

Carter pushed the third stone, lifting subdued eyes to a more than pissed Jack O'Neill.

All....waited.

Jack looked at the last stone. "....I'm still thinking lunch is good." He raised hopeful eyes but...in the end. "Crap." He drew in a shaky breath. "Teal'c...if this thing grabs my head...shoot me."

Teal'c lifted his staff weapon. "Very well, O'Neill."

Daniel lowered the weapon. "He was joking, Teal'c."

"No, I wasn't " Jack snapped his pique. He looked at the device...and...pushed the last stone.

Teal'c glanced around, shaking the unsettling effect of the 'moment' faster than his companions. He checked each's condition. O'Neill was standing, back still turned, as if still facing the stone structure, glancing aimlessly about.

Daniel Jackson had grasped the Jaffa's arm before the 'transportation incident', and even now, steadied himself against the being's strength, but he appeared alright.

"What " Carter breathed a shaky breath. "Was...THAT?"

"...Cool." O'Neill decided, scanning the new surroundings .

"No inscriptions...no writing..." Daniel was orienting himself as well, glancing about. He let go of Teal'c, straightening.

"This appears to be....a metal of some sort." Carter ran her hand over the walls of the 'room.'

"NO TOUCHING " Jack started, seeing the woman's activity. "There's...no touching " He shook a warning finger at everyone gathered.

"Are we on the moon?"

"I don't know, Daniel...look out the window and see." Jack fumed. He really hated rooms like this where something invariably reached out and grabbed your hea....

"Perhaps, O'Neill...if you 'focused.'" Teal'c had an ideal.

"On what, Teal'c?" Jack gestured wildly about himself.

"On not pissing me off."

Jack scowled at the being. "...Was that an attempt at levity?"

"It was not." Teal'c readily informed the man.

Jack's eyes narrowed.  
"Jack..you said, before...if you focus..." Daniel stepped in to make peace if he could. "Things come to you. Maybe you could do that now. Maybe something will come."

"What do I focus on? There's nothing here." Jack reminded.

"Ask for something..." Daniel grasped at straws. "Something simple...hey, you said you were hungry. Focus on food."

"What kind of food?"

"It doesn't matter, Jack...anything." Daniel shrugged. "It's just a test."

Jack...settled. He...focused.

Nothing.

"Jack?...what are you focusing on?" Daniel chanced interupt the man.

"Ham and cheese on rye."

"...Perhaps the Ancients wouldn't be familiar with...that. Try...food. Nothing in particular."

Jack shrugged. He...sighed and focused again. A pedestal arose in the middle of the room. On it was a tray...in the tray was...something. Carter approached and examined the objects closer. "Oh, my God, sir...this looks like the stuff Thor offered me on his ship. I think..." She looked up, her eyes bright. "It IS food."

O'Neill crossed, picked an odd shaped blue triangle. He bit into it and spit it out. "Tastes like Play-dough."

"And...you would know this...how, Jack?" Daniel was a little concerned.

Jack tried another shape. "Dog biscuit." He decided.

"Jack...stop." Daniel made a face and refused to allow Jack to try another. "Focus on something else. Something we can not mistake for something else. A replacement crystal." The young archeologist hit upon it.

Jack was game. He did what he had to do. But...Carter was standing too close and he could smell her perfume. They hadn't had time to shower before they left. It was S.O.P. to get any scent off you before you went off-world, but...damn...that smelled really....great. "Carter...stand over there." He insisted.  
The woman was baffled, but...obeyed.

The 'crystal' appeared instantly.

"Very cool You did it, Jack " Daniel was delighted. "Awesome "

"My head aches...anyone got aspirin?" Jack asked.

"Be specific this time, Jack...ask for exactly what we need."

"Headache, here, Daniel." Jack reminded peevishly.

"Oh..yeah, sorry, Jack." Daniel nodded. "Take your time." He checked his watch.

"Could I have another dog biscuit?" Maybe that would help, Jack thought.

"I don't think it wise, sir...really." Carter balked at the ideal.

"If you get the weapon, Jack...we can all go to lunch...on me." Daniel smiled ingratiatingly.

Jack perked up. He settled down and really, really....focused.

The...object...appeared on the table.

Daniel walked around the...thing, studying it meticulously.

O'Neill's face was suddenly hard, his eyes cold...emotionless. He knew what the thing was. He knew what it was capable of doing and it made the man sick to his stomach.

A part of him realized things like this existed because things like Anubis existed. He stared at the horrible object, his mind filled with horrible images. He had lost his appetite.

Daniel's curiosity got the better of him, and he reached out involuntarily, the thing oddly compelling...

"NO, DANIEL " Jack halted the other man's intent, his tone sharp. "...Don't." He altered his tone and manner.

Daniel stuck his hands in his pockets that he not inadvertently disobey Jack's warning. "What is it, Jack?"

Jack did not answer. His mind was occupied. It was being taught...instructed, informed by the Ones who had created the oddly shaped apparatus before him. He was not aware the process was taking place. It did not take long. He picked the object up and put it in his jacket.  
"Daniel..." Jack's voice held an infinite sadness to it. "We can't tell anyone about this yet. Anyone...ok? I need...time."

"Not even the General, sir?" Carter was shocked.

"I'll...think about it. I need some time." He searched each face that watched him so... he smiled. "I'm fine. We got what we need. Just...I'm asking for a little time, that's all." He forced the military side of himself to emerge. "We'll use the damned thing if we have to, but..." He let it go for the time being.

"Does Anubis know of it's existence, O'Neill?" Was a priority for Teal'c.

"Probably...but, he can't use it."

"Why?" Daniel was convinced but...curious.

"Because it will sense...what he is." Jack told the truth as he understood it.

"Let's get the hell out of here." O'Neill crossed, placing his hand on a small section of the smooth wall. It glowed beneath his palm and then...

"We're baccccck " Daniel had righted himself, for the second time in one day, glancing around his new surrounding.

They were back on P3X118. The moon glowed faintly luminescent in the ever darkening sky. Jack did not stop to enjoy the sights, making his way back to the Star Gate. He wanted off this damned planet. He wanted more, to be rid of this thing inside his jacket. He wished he had never had to see such an object. His strides were purposeful. "If anyone has any qualms about keeping this among ourselves, state them now."

"I do not." Teal'c trusted O'Neill completely.

Daniel cleared his throat and nodded.

O'Neill's estimation of the man rose considerably. He knew Daniel's sense of ethics. He appreciated what it was taking him to agree to what Jack had asked.

"Carter?" He needed most to have the woman's support.

"I will, of course...comply with your orders, sir."

"It isn't an order." He wasn't going to make it easy for her. He stopped, as did the others.

"It's for the best, I'm certain, sir...I am in total agreement with you."

O'Neill held the woman's eyes. "Dial home, Daniel. Let's get the hell out of here."


	22. Comfort

O'Neill walked the familiar halls of SGC. He knew instinctively where he was going. He had to see the kid...he needed to see JJ.

Jack had just lied to the one man he respected. It had left a bitter taste in his mouth. He had hated it Hated it

"Well, son...you tried." Hammond had that 'weight of the world' look on his face. He had lain a hand on Jack's shoulder." We'll...think of something else...won't we." He had tried a smile and almost made it work. "You did what you could. Don't think that isn't appreciated."

"...It will be fine, sir." O'Neill attempted to reassure the man. "We won't let you down."

"I know that, Col." Hammond had nodded slowly, those blue eyes looking into Jack's soul. "You haven't yet...debriefing in an hour." The man nodded to the rest of SG-1. They watched him go, each with mixed feelings.

"I will answer the questions in the session...you guys are not to get involved, understood?" Jack had enough guilt on his mind, he didn't need anymore.

All nodded they did...Teal'c, more graciously, of course, with that slow, respectful way of his.

"...Daniel?"

"I'm ok with it, Jack." At least, he thought he was. He knew he would shut the hell up when asked anything and look to Jack to answer.

"I won't... " O'Neill stated firmly... "Let him down."

All nodded again. Jack left them, going on his own...to find the one thing that could make any sense of this crappy day...he needed to see....JJ.

Infirmary

Jack stood, looking down to his son...

His...son...

He knew this was not....his son. Charlie was gone. But...this little boy...this innocent baby, who depended on him for everything. This child...had given O'Neill back something precious he had lost. Something Jack usually refused to think about...to dwell upon.

The man only knew...now...he felt whole again. He felt...almost...normal. The emptiness was abating. He found himself humming a lot. What the hell was that all about?

At this moment in time, however...the emptiness was threatening to return...He felt cold inside...and...alone.

That...thing...they had found, the thing he had put in a safe place...so no one could find it. Safe place. There was no safe place from the power of that...thing No safety anywhere...for anyone...if it was ever used.

Not even an Ascended Goa'uld. Jack was not concerned for that bastard. He was concerned for his...son. For all children...everywhere. To hell with the adults. They had made their decisions, good or bad. He could not change them....

It was in his ability now, however...to change the future of every last child in the entire universe...hell, maybe several 'universes'.

The fact made him want to puke. He sought comfort instinctively, laying down in the hospital bed next to JJ. The baby slept. Jack cuddled to it's warmth, pulling a blanket over his shoulders. He was so cold...his gut churned, his head hurt and he felt ridiculously like crying, for God's sake. He swallowed the threat.

Jack pulled the baby closer and watched the pacifier bob merrily as JJ sought a solice of his own for his sleep having been disturbed. He snored softly.

O'Neill found his lips curving into a smile. He kissed the warm little brow lingeringly, closing his eyes to the smell of the baby powder he was beginning to love so much.

He was tired...dead tired. And, now...the cold was leaving his body and...his mind. "I won't let ya down, buddy." He whispered his promise to...his son. "Not this time."

He would do what he had to do to see that come to pass. He had to talk to Ba'al. He had to make the son-of-a-bitch see what was at stake. He didn't know how he would do it...he only knew he would. He would rest now...for a few minutes. Before the debriefing. Just...a few minutes...

Daniel smiled at the sight, making room for Carter. "I thought he said he was hungry." He whispered so as not to disturb Jack and JJ.

"What about the debriefing?" Carter wanted to know. "...We can't wake him. He's ex-hausted."

"You try giving that kid a bath, let alone staying with it 24/7...of course, he's exhausted." Daniel could empathize. "The General will understand."

"Yeah, but...the thing...what do we say about..." Carter shrugged helplessly. "What do we say 'period'."

"I'll think of something." Daniel was determined not to let Jack down. He watched the woman walk over to the bed,. She smiled, seeing the writing on JJ's khaki shirt.

MY DAD RANKS HIGHER THAN YOUR DAD

Carter grinned, then reluctantly rejoined Daniel. They headed to the debriefing room.


	23. Our ass is grass

Debriefing Room

O'Neill hurried up the stairs, kid in his arms. "Our ass is grass, kid." He knew for certain. It was the first session he had ever missed and now...they would have something else to blame JJ for.

"Not good...wayyyy not good " He prophesied.

"It's alright, Col." Hammond had heard, grinning down at them from the top of the stairs which lead to the debriefing area. "I remember the grandkids staying the weekend when they were little and my wife had the entire responsibility for them. I was a wreak by the time their mom picked them up Sunday afternoon."

Jack appreciated the words and the gesture. He hoisted JJ to his other arm. "I'm sorry, sir..it wasn't the kid...that 'Ancient' stuff takes a lot out of me."

"I'm a little confused, Col...I thought you didn't find anything on the planet." Hammond followed Jack to the table where the other three members of SG-1 were already assembled.

"We found a monolith, sir which transported us to...hell, somewhere, but...I couldn't figure out what to do once there." Part lie...part truth. Better than 'all' lie.

"So...there might be a chance you could..."

As if on cue, JJ jabbered incoherently, holding out his tiny little arms to Hammond, who took him instinctively. "Well, hello there, Airman. Your day going alright so far?" The man, turned, walking away. "Wait until you see what I picked up for you today. It's in my office...." The General turned, calling over his shoulder. "You people talk among yourselves...we'll be right back."

Jack frowned after the retreating figure. He looked to Carter. "Everything ok?"

"We got it covered, Jack." Daniel put the man's mind at ease. Everyone stood as the General came back, kid in tow. He was one big smile.

"Look at this, gentlemen." Hammond handed over the 'toy' to Jack O'Neill who smiled as well as he examined the model.

"'Sweet', sir " Jack shared with Daniel and Teal'c. Daniel pushed an button on the model plane and lights flashed, wings spread, wheels retracted and cockpit windows opened and closed.

"Very cool " Daniel held the toy for JJ to see. The baby began jumping excitedly in the General's arms, his eyes bright with delight. The man chuckled. The baby cooed, and gurgled and yes, babbled on and on and on...his arms reaching, the miniature fingers clutching whatever was in reach. "Cool, huh, JJ?" Daniel was in total agreement.  
"Is that not the exact duplicate of the X-303, General Hammond?" Teal'c watched the scene taking place with serene 'cool' himself, as always.

"The prototype, actually...well, the smaller version." Hammond grinned. "It also fires missiles , but I left them on the desk."

"I can get them later, sir." Jack informed the man.

Carter held her amusement for such a seriously stated fact.

"Well...he's a little young for those things, Col...don't you agree?" The older man reminded, tongue in cheek.

"Yes, sir...but, I'm not."

"...Or Teal'c, if I read the report last week about that...ruckus in the gym?"

O'Neill glanced at the Jaffa hastily. "...Oh...that, sir? Jack had meaning to apologize for.. 'that'. "About that water-fight. Teal'c started it. He had this honkin big water gun and Daniel had bought one too." Jack had no qualms about ratting on his 'friends' in this instance. "I was unarmed, sir and out-numbered. I was only defending myself, I swear."

"You...appropriated Dr. Jackson's weapon." Hammond reminded, his eyes unreadable...on purpose.

"He improvised, sir...which is a good thing." Jack defended Daniel...finally.

Daniel was suddenly the center of attention. He looked back at all the eyes trained on him. Even JJ seemed to be waiting. "...Oh Yes, sir....I used...eh..." He remembered Sam was here and almost blushed. He cleared his throat self-consciously.

"Coletti had a lot of condoms, sir. They made water balloons." Jack wasn't so shy about it all. "And that's another thing...SG-13, sir...out of nowhere, they show up, armed to the tee...what were we supposed to do? We have our pride, sir...we kicked their collective asses, begging the General's pardon, sir."

Hammond kept his face without infliction. It was difficult to do. And, he understood the value of good moral on a base.

"You would have been proud, sir." O'Neill tried again.

"SG-13, hummm..." Hammond sighed lightly. "Always SG-13." He nodded slightly.

"Yeah, what's THAT all about, sir?" Jack sympathized readily.  
"Well...you better get that Airman home and into bed. You people seem a little wiped-out this week...dismissed, Col..." Hammond nodded to the rest of the group. "People." He handed JJ over begrudgingly.

"Again, sir...apologies for missing the session. It won't happen again." Jack stated. "And...thanks for this " He held up the model plane. "You are a man amongst men, sir and that's not kissing as..." O'Neill glanced at the baby who was watching him closely. "...Butt, sir. Honest to God's truth, only."

"Well...that's good to know, Col...thank you." Hammond turned, exiting with a hidden smile.

"Still on for dinner, Jack?" Daniel asked, still playing with JJ's toy. The baby didn't seem to mind as he 'talked' to the younger man in a constant stream of babble. JJ pushed the red buttons on the side of the plane and the lights flashed brightly which pleased the little one immensely.

"Well..." Jack sought Carter's gaze. "I have to take a rain-check on that, but thanks all the same." He held the woman's eyes until she shifted the azure blueness and lowered her head to hide a sudden flush.

"Let me get this straight...you're passing up a free meal? You did understand, I would be picking up the check, right?" Daniel was having a hard time with the concept.

"Nope...me and the kid...we got something to do." He had to check with Janet again to make sure of that statement, but...yeah...he had something waaay better to do tonight. "But, thanks, Daniel...get me next time." He checked one more time with the woman who still seemed overly occupied with gathering the folder on the table, putting it's contents to 'right'. "Come on, JJ...and, oh yeah. About the General." O'Neill made his way back down the steps, his step with a diffident spring to it now. His knees didn't even particularly hurt. "He's one of the 'good guys'...don't forget that and I don't want to hear of you giving him crap, right?"

Daniel, Teal'c and Carter exchanged amused glances for the man's interfacing with the baby.

JJ answered dutifully, but was really more interested in playing with his toy, clearly.

The man they discussed sat in his office, his thoughts on many things. SG-1 had not found a weapon to fight the Goa'uld attack. He found his mind wandering, however, from such dire realities. He wanted to call his granddaughters...he wrote a reminder to himself to have a talk with SG-13. "Gonna have to talk to those people one of these days." He shook his head for all the shenanigan that team pulled at his base. But...he knew he wouldn't speak to them, or...if he did, it would be a watered-down version of what regulations truly required him to say.

Moral was important and SG-13 kept it high around here. He chose to over-look most of what went on...like...the fact they constantly switched the sign outside the shower room. It was a running gag and everyone accepted it at face value. There had been a few disgruntled individuals the first few times, but...even those reports had stopped after a week or so.

And now...Jack O'Neill with that precious little boy. Totally against regulations. But somehow...everything had worked out. Hammond was so very glad it had. Maybe things weren't as bad as he imagined. Things just seemed to...work out. Maybe God was watching over his people. The man hoped that was so. Col. O'Neill had promised everything would be alright. Hammond took comfort in the man's words. He picked up the phone and pressed 'one'. He waited patiently and finally heard a small voice on the other end of the phone. A big smile broke out on his face. "Hello, angel...this is grandpa. Did you have a good day at school?" The man's world fell into place.


	24. Showers and dog biscuits

Shower Room

O'Neill executed a swift about-face. "...The sign said 'Males," Carter...I swear."

"It's ok, sir." The woman struggled hastily into her blouse, tucking and zipping her pants. "I'm finished...about." She smiled, turning back to face the man. She grasped her shoes from the top of her locker. "All done."

Jack half-turned, chancing a hasty glance. "Anyone else in there?" He motioned to the actual shower area. They were in the locker room.

Carter slipped her civilian shoes on absently. "I was late getting in...as usual. Everyone's gone, sir." She smiled up at the tall man yet again.

Jack relaxed, shifting his weight and JJ to his other arm. The kid got heavy after a while. "...SG-13?"

"Everyone just sort of sticks their head in an checks the area now before coming on in. It's just their way, I guess and so far...no one has complained too loudly."

"It's Coletti." Jack was sure. "Something seriously wrong with that man...trust me."

"Would you like me to hold JJ while you shower?...I mean..." Carter caught her slip, rectifying it quickly. "Outside..." She motioned beyond the doors of the locker room. "Of course...sir."

O'Neill's eyes observed her in that 'way' he had and she felt the ridiculous urge to blush. She fought the sensation, winning out in the end.

The man stood...still, just...continuing to look at her.

She cleared her throat. "Cool plane, sir." She strived for something, anything...to make her feel less awkward. She had made certain now, for quite a while, not to chance another meeting in here. Not after...the last time. Her actions had been...well...questionable to say the least. That she had been under the influence of an alien virus did not detract from the embarrassment she still felt over the matter.

"Yeah." Jack had checked with JJ. "We like it."

Carter nodded, smiling at nothing in particular. She felt like an idiot. Her infamous brain failing her miserably in this instance.

Jack sought a way...a clever one, to broach the subject on his mind. "Hey..." He gave JJ a teething biscuit. The kid was gnawing on the plastic of the plane. "On the planet...when we were, eh...talking and all."  
"Sir Is that a dog biscuit?" Carter was, understandably...alarmed.

"His teeth hurt " The man shook his head at the question. "Geesh, Carter...he's not old enough for a dog biscuit."

Carter...frowned. Her state of 'alarm' heightening somewhat.

"Anyway..." Jack had had a good 'opener' and had forgotten it now. He cast Carter an annoyed look for the fact. "...On the planet..." The man watched her reaction carefully. Maybe she would just as soon forget...what had been discussed. "...You wanna 'do' this now? Or...not?"

Carter glanced around the area. He could have picked a better place, but that was just Jack O'Neill. "...Were you serious, sir? About..what you...implied?"

Jack studied the pretty face religiously searching for signs he should not proceed...she was deliberately keeping her features clear. It was his decision, he guessed.

The 'cop guy' was out of the picture, apparently...for the moment. The pressure was off.

Who the hell was he kidding? There would always be a 'cop guy' or a 'scientist guy' or any other kind of 'guy' waiting in the wings for this woman. She could have her pick.

He had blown it once. "....I was serious." He had no intention of blowing it again and, once said..the words were easier and he was rewarded with that fantastic mouth curving into a gentle smile just for him and her eyes had softened two-fold, making them the color of the sky just before the sun set in the evening. That cool, deep blue that washed over you like the rush of a waterfall in the middle of summer. Jack loved that feeling...he had only experience it in real life once... so many times, over the past years, he had felt it again and again and only...when this woman looked at him in that special way she had. The one that made his insides kind of fluttery...his pulse jump erratically. He liked it. A lot. Just as much as he did her next sentence.  
"I was hoping you were, sir." She smiled that smile for him, too.

"...Carter..." He sighed. "Do you think you could knock off the 'sir' thing...at least...in moments like this?"

"No, sir." She told the truth. "I've...tried."

"...Ah." He nodded his understanding, a little disappointed. "Gonna be a little awkward in those 'special moments' later on, don't ya think?"

"Are we going to share 'special moments', sir?....later on?" She teased a little, feeling ever so much better now.

O'Neill sensed a 'trap'. He knew how women thought. '...Only if YOU think so." He answered cautiously.

She stepped closer, her hands linked before her. "It would seem the only...logical step to take, wouldn't it?"

"Logical as hell." Jack agreed wholeheartedly. JJ chose that 'special moment' to 'share' his biscuit with his old man. Jack grimaced, wiping the brown gooey smear from his cheek line. "Cut it out . Discussing something here."

The baby went back to his cookie.

Carter held her smile with stressed difficulty. "You could shower, sir. Is that the outfit you want him to wear?" She saw a blue sleeper set on the top of the duffle bag the Col sported about these days. "I could change him for you." She offered her assistance and lifted hopeful brows, letting the subject matter hang between them.

O'Neill sensed he was supposed to say something, he just didn't get what it was.

"And...then?" Carter prompted a little.

Jack...waited.

Carter sighed. "...We could, maybe...go out to dinner? Or...something?"

"OH " the man 'clicked.' "Yeah...that would be something we probably should do."

"Probably." Samantha Carter agreed readily.

"...He's messy." The Col checked out JJ. "I could just take him in with me."

"I can manage, sir." Carter was a little hurt the man seemed hesitant to allow her 'access' to the baby.

Jack handed JJ over to the woman. The baby went more than happily. "Don't get that crap on her...and...follow orders. She out-ranks you."

Carter took the duffle bag as well. "We got it covered, sir, take your time."

O'Neill still scowled darkly and seemed uncertain as to what he should do.

"Relax, sir. If I can calculate the exact time a star will super-nova, I think I can change a diaper." She cut the man an old-fashioned look.

"It's not the 'changing' part...it's the ' holding your breath' part. I've blacked out a few times in the beginning."  
Carter did smile this time for the man seemed so very serious. "I can 'do' this, sir."

"You're a good man, Carter...go for it." He prepared to take his leave. He gave JJ a 'please don't have crap in your skivvies' look, then...headed for the showers.


	25. A date and some jello

"So..." O'Neill remembered to assist Carter with her chair. He pulled his eyes away from the fantastic cleavage shown by the 'sweet' little black dress she had chosen to wear this evening. "Did I mention...I like that dress?" He seated himself, lifting his gaze to that of the woman's.

"I like what you are wearing as well, Col." She had practically gasped when she had opened the door at her place to see the man standing outside. He wore all black. Pants creased to a razor edge, a soft cotton short-sleeved shirt and a stylish black leather coat, opened and worn casual. His shoes were polished to a high gleam and he had shaved...close and smelled...heavenly.

Jack's gaze took in the string straps on the soft-looking shoulders and the frilly black ruffle which fell off each in a sexy drape. The dress was short, hugging her thighs and she finished off the ensemble with heels that couldn't possibly be comfortable because there wasn't that much of them to begin with, but...they were easily five inches high. It almost brought the woman up to the man's eye level. Almost, but not quite for Jack was tall, as was Samantha Carter. He liked that fact. She had legs that went on forever. That was 'cool' in Jack's book. Very cool

"This is lovely." Carter looked around the opulent surroundings. "I hear it's impossible to get reservations, sir. How did you.."

"Not for General Hammond." Jack shrugged.

"...Sir...you told him about..." How to state it...

"That I needed to impress someone special tonight? Yes. I did." O'Neill lifted his head to stare at the woman.

Carter was 'impressed.' "Sir, I'm..." What? What was she feeling? So many things. "I'm..."

"Speechless? You, Carter?" He teased a little. Then he smiled, the long creases in his cheeks suddenly most prevalent with his mischievous grin. "Red letter day...or night." He motioned outside the huge plate-glass window of the restaurant, glancing at the panoramic view offered from the eighth floor of the building.

"The sun set is breathtaking." Carter feasted her eyes. "Sir...do you think everything will be alright? With Ba'al, I mean?"

"No shop talk, remember?" He cautioned. "And, yes...Jacob will get a message to Old Snake-head through the Tok'ra. I'll talk to him. It will be fine."

Sam relaxed intuitively, trusting this man implicitly. The liquid brown eyes held a warmth to them that put her mind at ease. She found herself far too susceptible to his charm tonight. She sought a topic to take her mind off the fact. "Sir? Are you sure you're comfortable with Cassie taking care of JJ? We could have brought him, you know." "He doesn't like this place." Jack dismissed. "Chuckie Cheese is more his style...doesn't like the mouse though...it scares him."

"Me too." She tried a small joke. "Did you say he tasted his first jell-o tonight?"

"Tasted?...no, I wouldn't say he 'tasted' it." O'Neill told the truth. "Smeared it, squished it, put it in his hair...up his nose, in his ears." The man sighed lightly.

Carter chuckled. "Who knew jell-o could be so much fun."

"Oh, I don't know, Major." Jack folded his hands under his chin, staring directly at the woman. "I can think of a few things to do with it that could be...interesting."

Carter...blinked. She...processed. "...Like?" She decided to call his bluff to see how far he would take such a line of endeavor. "What, exactly, sir?"

Those brown eyes dropped to the cleft of her breasts, remaining for a long beat. "...This and that, Carter." He lifted a hypnotic gage. "I like 'red'...blue is your favorite, right?"

She watched him drink from his chilled glass of beer, his eyes never leaving hers. He sat the glass down. "That is what you 'like'...isn't it?

"Are we still on the jell-o, sir?" She chanced a tiny bit of flirting herself.

"Your preferences are my priority tonight..." Jack did not back down. "Whatever you want...name it."

'Col Jack O'Neill' Sam thought to herself but smiled softly instead, stating. "I have my very own Air Force Officer at my beck and call this evening? Is that what you are saying?"

"Do with me as you will." He motioned with his hand.

"At least until twelve o'clock...Cassie's bedtime, according to her mom?" She teased again, liking the man's style.

Jack's expression altered just enough to let her know she had blown it. A scowl creased his brow suddenly.

"I was joking, sir." she hastily amended.

"...That's part of what I am now, Carter." He absently drew a pattern on the lace tablecloth, his scowl increasing somewhat. "The kid...that's what I meant, before...about...thinking this thing through. He might get in the way, a lot of the time. I don't have the options other men might...have."  
"JJ's not in the way, Col...not unless you had intended to drop me off after you pick him up." Carter stated bluntly, holding her breath, her heart beating hard in her chest for such...brazen behavior. She lifted her head when Jack sought her out, determined to be strong...unwavering in her decision. The one she had just made concerning this man.

God He really was a most handsome individual Sometimes, he took her breath away.

"....What?"

"Well..." Carter demanded. "Did you?"

O'Neill had hoped...no, damnit...prayed, she would think along such lines but to actually hear the words had thrown him. "...No." He told the honest to God truth for the first time ever with Samantha Carter. "...I...don't want you to...I mean, I want you to..." Crap...say the damned words Just...say it He reached impulsively, placing his hand over hers. He held her eyes willfully, enjoying the feel of the warm, dry palm against his calloused one. He tightened his grip, his thumb rubbing the inside of her flesh with a most suggestive sweep.

Carter found the action extremely erotic in nature, fighting a slight rush of color to her cheeks. She lowered her eyes from his intent gaze, totally affected by what he allowed her read within the creamy depths.

"Carter..this is..." O'Neill sought for something 'cool'...something 'unique' to say for her. Something he normally would never say "....Neat." He grimaced, feeling the inadequacy of such an inane remark. "...Crap " He chastised himself severely.

Sam held her grin, watching the man squirm.

Jack shook his head, frustrated. He knew the 'cop guy' would be doing this so much better.

He tried again. "I...I want to...be here." He allowed some of the emotions he was feeling through. He sought her eyes. "With you...like...this. I've wanted it...hell Forever " Or it seemed like it to the man. "You gotta KNOW that " He practically commanded her to do so by sheer strength of will alone, his expression one of serious concentration. "I'm not good at this stuff " He was becoming angry with himself.

"...Yes, Col." Carter was touched as never before, her voice soft for him. "You are."

She almost made him believe her. O'Neill sat, simply looking at her. She really was a remarkably beautiful woman and he wanted to tell her so. Desperately. Instead, he arose and stretched out his hand. "...Dance?"

Carter downed her head to hide her amusement, mastering it hastily. "Sir...the band just went on break."  
O'Neill looked around. Then seated himself. "Oh."

"I would love to dance...they shouldn't be long. Maybe..." She tried to ease the moment with an upbeat. "Until then...we could eat?" The server had discretely come and gone moments before. "This looks delicious " She glanced at her dish. "I bet it tastes way better than the food in the Commissary, huh?"

"...Yeah." Jack looked at his own dish, wondering what the hell he had ordered. "Great."

Carter tried again. "You want to try it?" She was still uncertain of his mood.

Jack's mind went blank. "What?" He had been on an entirely different subject.

Carter felt better, sensing exactly what he had been thinking. "The food, sir.." She clarified all the same.

O'Neill snapped back from his pleasant little journey. Sam's perfume had filled his head with all sorts of really 'cool' thoughts. He had even forgotten about his stupid 'dance' thing for a beat. "Oh...oh, yeah. Sure. Looks...great " He picked up his utensil.

Carter did the same, trying the salad. She closed her eyes to the taste. "Ummmm...the house dressing is supposed to make you 'melt'." She savored the delicious morsel.

Jack was wondering if he could make Samantha Carter 'melt' later on this evening. It was a long time since he attempted anything like that. A long time. Oh, he didn't count the 'one nighters' The ones where you wake up in the morning and there was a stranger beside you. The 'Desperate Times', he referred to them as. Few and far between.

"Did you get that 'thingy' to work today?" He thought it best to think other...safer thoughts so early on.

"No shop-talk." Carter tried her filet-of-sole. "Wow...this is great "

Her words did not upset Jack...he had come prepared. He had made a list this afternoon when he was supposed to be writing his report and afterwards, he had run it past Daniel who had made a few changes. Well, a lot of changes, actually and the man had been too damned curious as to the reason Jack would suddenly be interested in making small talk and even more interested in whom O'Neill was making small talk with.

Jack had shut him up with a "you gonna help me with this or not?"

And, Daniel had helped him but Jack suspected the man had guessed the 'why' and 'whom' of it all.....damn him.  
O'Neill reached inside his shirt pocket, producing the list, stealing a quick glance at it before putting it away again.

Carter had not missed the behavior, wondering over it.

"...So..." Jack had his first 'topic' in mind now...he gave her his full attention, difficult for the man on the best of days, granted, but, this time...he 'focused' and hoped nothing 'Ancient' popped into his fron. "Did I mention I liked the dress? Oh, yeah..." He moved on to 'topic' two. "Read any good books lately?"

"Sir?" She was stumped. Books?

No books, hum...fine. Number three. "I remembered flowers but...the florists were closed."

Carter shifted her eyes, again...a little lost. "This is more than enough, Col." She motioned about them. "I love this place It's gorgeous "

Odd, Daniel had said 'flowers' were a 'must'. But, she had said it was ok. So much for Daniel and his theories. Next "Your hair looks great." He motioned. "I like it 'up' like that...it's cool."

Sam dimpled....getting it. "Thank you." She nodded politely.

What was after that? Damn, he had forgotten. He had momentarily lost his train of thought because he really did think her hair was cool.

"Sir...what was that paper?"

"Where?" He looked around suspiciously, especially at a passing server.

"In your pocket there. May I see it?"

"Why?" He looked at HER suspiciously, then. "...It's nothing." He shrugged. "Nothing, So...movies? You like movies? I like movies. Want to go see a movie...or something?"  
Again, Carter was touched...deeply by the man's efforts. "Teal'c said something about going to see Ry'Ak." She knew how to put him at ease. "Did you get to attend the wedding?"

"You were off-world, weren't you." Jack felt on familiar ground finally. "Yeah, I went. I got them a toaster."

Carter covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile. "Eh...sir? Do they have electricity now?"

"No, but they might." He was optimistic. "Someday."  
"That's true." She held her amusement admirably. "It was thoughtful of you, sir."

"Hey...I like the kid...though, guess he's not a kid anymore." Jack granted.

Carter reached, placing her hand into his warm one.

Jack looked at the contact, taken aback by the women's behavior.

"The band has returned, sir."

Jack searched out her meaning. "Yeah." He nodded, returning his interest to the contact of her touch.

"Want to try it now?" She asked.

Jack O'Neill's mind was not at it's best tonight. "Here?"

"...Would you like to dance, now, sir?"

Jack relaxed visibly, then arose again. "You scared the hell out of me there, Carter." He admitted. "I'm no Fred Astaire...just saying."

She allowed him to precede her to the dance area. Several couples were already on the floor as the band had returned two songs before, in reality. She had been waiting for Jack to ask her again. She felt his hand gently guiding her, on the small of her back. The touch burned through the silk of her dress.

She faced the man under the low, romantic lighting. They stood for a long moment, just staring into each other's eyes. They were not aware of their actions. And then...Jack touched the woman. His palm sliding around the curve of her waist. He stepped closer and took her other hand in his, their fingers enter twining.

Sam felt the strength of the man surround her as his arm tightened slightly against her waist and he had stepped, his thigh fitting between hers, brushing slightly on the silk covering her thighs.

She lifted her arm about the man's shoulder, curving it just so. She laced her fingers into the hair along the back of his neck as he settled her against his body.

His warmth seeped into the marrow of her bones and she closed her eyes to...savor. The scent of Jack O'Neill filled her senses. God He smelled so damned good

O'Neill wasn't faring much better. Carter fit his embrace perfectly. He could feel the incredible curves and bulges of the woman's body.  
He had dreams about things like this...nice dreams...cool dreams...excellent...dreams.

The man moved to the slow rhythm of the music. He didn't know the song but he suddenly liked the damned thing He also liked the fact that Carter's fingers massaged his nape causing tiny shivers of pleasure to traverse his entire spine. He remained very still under her administrations.

O'Neill's right leg had been maneuvered between her leg and each time he stepped to the beat of the music, the hardness of his upper thigh rubbed enticingly on just the right spot of her mound. It caused all sorts of forbidden thoughts.

He held her intimately but not offensively, allowing Carter to make the decision about whether or not the contact continued. It was a public dance floor and he would observe all proprieties but Carter sensed an underlying current within the man. One she vibrated to.

Not tension so much as...confidence in his...no...not abilities but more so...strategy, perhaps. Jack O'Neill was military, through and through. He had an objective and instinctively knew how to go about achieving it. Carter did not think the man was aware of his capabilities or even conscious of them.

She did not mind, in the least, in this instance...being the object of his...campaign.

How to let him know without crossing that 'Alpha Male' territory Janet had so meticulously explained to Sam, was another thing. Her infamous mind ticked away at the solution.

With Pete, she could simply make a move of her own. She was a grown woman and a little confident of her own 'strategy' from time to time but...with this man?

What would an 'Alpha Male' enjoy in his prospective mate? Carter flushed with pleasure at such a thought but more so at the slight rush of wetness between her legs caused by O'Neill inadvertently tightening his arms, pressing her closer.

She drew in a hasty breath, unable to halt a small gasp of...pleasure. Her breasts were now crushed to the muscular chest and it felt...damned good

O'Neill instantly picked up on the 'slip', his eyes darting to read her features as if to confirm his own instincts.

Carter hesitated. How much did she allow him see? How much did a man like this expect to see? How much did he want to see?

Warriors...Conquerors. Such men existed in this day and age, the fact they knew how to mask such an archaic concept only proved them more dangerous and cunning.

Carter held a strong will herself and was more than a match for such men but, with this one, she was slowly discovering...she had no wish to exert such attributes.

She did not feel the need, for Jack had proven his respect for herself and her abilities many times over. And so...it was with no trepidation what-so-ever, Carter lifted her eyes obediently when willed do so by a force more powerful than her own and then meekly lowered them, as if purposely submitting to whatever O'Neill deem necessary at that particular moment.

The man's response was to lift her face, with gentle but firm fingers beneath her chin, lean slightly, placing his lips ever so lightly to her mouth. The touch electrified the woman. She wanted more...so much...more. But...she refrained.

Jack remembered the taste of this woman. He had kissed her before. Her breath was warm and sweet-smelling, like her body. He liked kissing Samantha Carter. He pulled back, mindful of the place and moment, searching those lovely eyes. They looked into his soul His thoughts wondered. He would awake late at night to that scent...to the feel of her mouth under his guidance.

She would not be beside him....but...she was here now She was real. This wasn't a damned Alternate Universe or she wasn't her own Evil Twin...this was Major Samantha Carter. The man's eyes dropped to those full, sensuous lips.

He was unashamed of what he was feeling. He trusted her. He felt secure enough to lower his guard a little. The walls he had carefully constructed all these years. He felt all sorts of 'cool' stuff pressed against his, by now...straining form. He wasn't ashamed of that, either.

Jack leaned once more, this time, his mouth parted hers slightly, his tongue tip flitting tentatively across hers. Sam stifled a moan of prurient desire from escaping her throat.

Alpha Males were good They were very....very...good Well worth the time and effort

"Can we..." Jack had stopped moving, thank God...for her system was stretched to the limit, her middle heated quite deliciously by the dance movements. "Get the hell out of here?" He had asked huskily, his tone causing her stomach to flutter with suppressed excitement.

"Whatever you want." She deliberately had stated it like that. 'Yeah, Flyboy...whatever the hell you want.' She finished in her thoughts, her heart swelling with joy. Sam had manage keep her tone even, as she had the long gaze into his eyes.

She felt 'in charge' but she was intelligent enough to realize she was not in actual control. He was allowing her to take the lead, if only in increments. She would gladly take what he would 'give'. And Samantha Carter was determined....

Tonight Col. Jack O'Neill was going to 'give' her something she had wanted now for a very, very long time. He may not be aware of the fact...he wouldn't expect it on a 'first date'....he was an officer and gentle if only by act of Congress, after all, but....he was going to 'put out' if it was the last thing she did.

She would worry about doubts and recriminations tomorrow.

Tonight Was HER night She was going to make the most of it She was confident she could convince the man to her way of thinking, if she played her cards right.

Alpha Male or no...Jack O'Neill was going to 'share'—the one thing he protected the most. His heart...his mind...his soul. And especially...that perfectly honed physical body he possessed.  
All these thoughts and more crossed her mind as he lead her from the dance floor, threw three hundred dollars on the silver tray on their table, placed her wrap about her shoulders, his fingers brushing her flesh ever so gently in the process. She turned...his eyes catching here and she...melted inside. She had never seen such raw intensity within the dark chocolate depths.

And...it was all for her, she sensed.

Alpha Males were the best damned thing in this entire Universe Pure and simple.


	26. Cop guy, my ass

Jack O'Neill's hand remained on the small of her back, territorially so as they exited the restaurant. He assisted her into his truck, which she knew had been detailed to perfection for this night, and moved to the driver's side of his vehicle.

Her heart beat wildly, her pulse raced. She felt almost giddy.

Jack slid into the seat, cast her a 'look' that did all sorts of nice things to her insides, then started the truck.

Sam's mind was in a daze. She was conscious of her surroundings but her thoughts were too full...too...undiscipled to speak or even to assimilate.

Jack had driven for sometime and it didn't occur to her to ask where they were going. It didn't matter. She was with him and that was enough. So...she sat, quietly and waited.

O'Neill pulled over to the side of a thickly shaded street, old trees having lined this area for centuries now. He turned off the truck and...turned to her.

Carter finally noted something. The man's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly and his body was tense...almost...coiled.

She found herself reacting to the stimuli, her own senses heightening two-fold as she waited for the man to speak.

Wait....she cautioned herself. Wait....don't speak first. Make him do it. Janet had said...O'Neill would want to make the first move....Wait Wait, damnit

The man glanced about the area and she knew he was sorting, calculating...deliberating in his own mind.

Wait..........wait.....

"Look "

YES The woman almost screamed the exuberance she was feeling. He had spoken first Just as Janet had predicted he would

Jack seemed determined, if...a little lost. "...The last thing I want, Carter...is to piss you off or offend you or.." He sighed heavily. He muttered something she did not catch. "...I don't know what to do here...what you want..you " He knew what he wanted. "I don't know what you expect..or...don't. That's important to me." He was earnest. "I want you to believe that, so...you know, " he waved his hand, the one laying along the back of the seat. "If you just want to go some place for coffee or a beer? Bowling?" He improvised in the 'O'Neill' fashion. "That's what we'll do. I personally, really don't want to go bowling...not right now, I mean. Not at this exact moment in time." "What do you want, Col?" She leaned forward, well aware it allowed the man a better view of the deep slit in the front of her dress. Hell...Use what you got, was her motto.

O'Neill 'looked' for his motto was, Jesus, Carter has great tits—why the hell doesn't she lean closer. He lowered his gaze and swallowed hard.

What the hell A little respect, O'Neill Get your damned mind out of the gutter....especially with this woman

And...there was that scent she wore. It made him want to lick every inch of her flesh just so he could be close to...whatever she was wearing beneath that fantastic little black number.

"Col?" Carter had asked a question she desperately wanted an answer to.

"....You smell great " He blurted his thoughts, then...took on that 'little boy lost' look she found so adorable.

"Thank you...you aren't bad yourself." She had smiled at his manner.

"No...really You smell really, really...good." He wanted her to believe him, "And...no offense, but I want the hell out of you. I mean that in a really good way. But...like I said, there's not damned way I will jeopardize losing whatever the hell it is going on here because I can't control my raging libido another few weeks or so."

Carter's mouth fell open, her eyes widening.

"I mean...you can make an informed decision by then, right? You're smart, Carter...shouldn't be too much longer." The 'little boy' quality was back in that handsome face. "Give me a shot. I won't let you down. Hey I can't be any worse than the 'cop guy', not that that is any of my business even though, like I said...I think you made the right decision there. What I am saying is..."

"ACK " She used his 'pet' phrase when she 'techno-babbled'. "YES " She hurriedly agreed..

"What?" He demanded.

"Yes, Col." She...calmed. "If...if that is what you're asking. The answer is 'yes.' I don't need weeks or even...hours."

"......What?"

Carter lay her head back on the seat, closed her eyes and whispered a plaintive... "For crying out loud." She shook her head, lifted an impatient stare, turning to face the man squarely.  
"I want you to kiss me...and I want you to do it like you really mean it and I suggest...strongly...that you do it pretty damned soon."  
O'Neill's hand snaked out, filtering into the silk of her hair, his fingers curving about the back of her neck. He leaned, gently moving her head forward. "Geesh, Carter...all you had to do was 'ask'."

"ASK? " The woman sputtered.

Jack placed his lips upon the tasty ones awaiting him, silencing her outburst before it could begin. His arms moved about her waist as he closed the space between them and suddenly...his mouth was not so gentle.  
Carter's senses reeled.

The 'cop guy' had never kissed her....like this NO man had ever kissed her...like this  
And, all she wanted in the entire world, was for Jack O'Neill to keep on kissing her. And....he did. For a long, goodly while and...at the completion of the 'special moment', after he had broken the contact, but...still retained the all too intimate embrace. The man grinned almost sheepishly. "Hey...Carter." He managed a most serious expression. "Can you help me here?" He glanced around, his features confused. "I don't know where the hell we are. 'Driving...' It was explained. "Thinking...and, now...we're here. But...I don't know this street." He lied, hoping to make her smile for he sure as hell felt like smiling. "We're lost."

She...grinned. The idiot Damn him. She felt like chuckling even...and...it had been so...well.... 'Hot '

He smiled right back, that shit-eating cocky ass grin that said...he thought he was damned cute.

She let him think what he wanted. She would have her way in the end.

"No...seriously. Don't go ballistic or 'Women's Lib' on me, but..." His mood altered a little, but he strived for a lightness, she sensed. "You want to go back to my place? To 'talk'." He immediately explained. "Play cards?" He thought hard. "Bocci Ball?....wait...I promised, no shop-talk."

She folded her arms and managed a cool expression. "I do not want to 'play cards.'"

"...You don't?"

"No."

"Oh." He sat back, a little deflated. "Then...what? Work with me here, Carter."

"You'll think of something, Col. I have faith in you." She still maintained the cool facade.  
"Well, thank you, Major...that means a great deal coming from you."

"No problem, sir." She smiled sweetly at him, then turned her head to look out the window. "Not....yet...at least." She made sure he heard the murmured warning.

O'Neill...heard.

"Okay " He made a command decision on the facts presented. "I can DO this " He was positive.

Carter cut him a sideways look but otherwise, remained passively quiet for the short ride to his home. Once there, he hurried to assist her with the door.

"Nice shoes." He had noted the long, shapely legs more than...the heels.

"My boots were wet."

"AH " He nodded sagely. "Makes you taller." He glanced down at the 'smaller' frame, smiling pleasantly. He was still a good head above her. He stood, hands in pockets, holding her gaze almost mischievously, like a naughty little boy.

She lifted a 'patient' stare.

"Right " He 'clicked.' "Please." He motioned for her to precede him to the door which she did. He followed...close, but not...too close. He watched her ass as she walked, his temperature rising by degrees.

She waited at the door.

"It's not locked."

"Of course not." She still....waited.

He grinned, leaned and opened the door for her.

She hesitated. "No dog?"

"Still thinking."

She entered his home. He took her wrap and purse, laying them aside. "Beer?"

"No, thank you, sir."

"Wine?"

"....You don't actually have wine, do you...sir." She knew for certain.

"No." He admitted. "Stalling." "I know."

"...Samantha." He...moved closer and...played with the strap of her dress, his interest entirely focused on that particular pastime. He studied the bare shoulders and back area the dress allowed him...study.

"Yes...Col?" Her voice was husky with emotion. His touch effecting her.

"...If you don't want to play cards or something...could we maybe just." He motioned with his head. "Go back there..." He had meant the darkened corridor which led to his bedroom. "And...maybe...have sex or...'blow' each other?"

She lifted a frosty stare. "...No."

"But..." He moved...closer, his hand moving down her arm in a silky caress. "...We could probably...make love. Or...I could 'do' that...for you. You don't have to...you know...reciprocate or anything...unless you want, that is...of course. Just...saying."

"...that would be...ok...I suppose. The...you 'doing' me, part."

"Yeah...I'm good with that too." He kissed a path up her shoulder unto her neckline. "Very...ok...with that." His tongue tip flicked a spot behind her ear lope. The woman...sighed happily.

"That...feels...good." She admitted reluctantly.

"Yeah?" The man halted his activities. "Do me."

"Col..." Carter lifted her eyes. "I'm not 'PMSing'...but, I could fake it, if you like."

"That's ok." He was quick to refuse such a kind offer. "I can 'do' this." He settled down to his 'duty' returning to her neckline, sucking gently here and there until he felt her reserve soften again.

He kissed her...lingeringly. "You're making it...hard."

"I noticed. What are you going to do about it, sir?

He looked down the long corridor. "I've got bad knees, Carter...you don't expect me to carry you back there, right?"

"The 'cop guy' would, sir."

"HEY " He bristled.  
She blinked innocent eyes at him. He scowled darkly at her.

"...Fine " He snapped, bending, heaving her unto his shoulder.

The woman laughed throatily. "You are insane! Put me down."

"Oh, no, Carter." He started off, his strides purposeful. "You want to be carried. I'm your man..." He curved his palm to the firmness of her buttock. "Want me to spank you while I got you here? Are you into that as well as all this romantic crap?"

Carter giggled, her sour mood a thing of the past. "We'll talk...later."

"No talking..." He shook his head, entering his bedroom. He tossed her unceremoniously into the middle of the large structure awaiting them. She squealed her startlement. "It's not talking I want from you...not right now." The man moved forward with a determined look on his face.


	27. Call me Jack

WARNING ADULT CONTENT!!

"'Cop guy', my ass!" Jack grumbled. He knew a challenge when he heard one. He moved, his weight making the bed indent. He put his knee between the woman's then gently pushed her back into the covers, stretching out alongside her. He ran his palm slowly upward, having started at her thigh. He didn't mind taking his time, the path a gradual one.

He leaned, parting Carter's mouth, the kiss long...building in intensity as his hand moved...aimlessly here and there on her body. He gathered the folds of the silk dress between his fingers, inching it upward.

Carter felt the material rise, revealing first, her thighs, then...what was between them.

The man lifted his mouth, checking his progress. "...Sweet." He murmured as he saw the black lace of her panties. "...But..." His eyes sought hers and she blushed slightly. Samantha Carter hardly ever blushed! What the hell was this man doing to her? "...Totally unnecessary, if you want my opinion."

She was scolded superficially, then without preamble...his thick fingers curved into the side of the lace, pulling it out of his way as he pushed his middle finger gently into her cavern.

"Ohhh!" Sam gasped her shock and...appreciation, lifting, spreading slightly to encourage such rash behavior on the Col's part. She lay, not daring to move one inch, her center of being firing to vivid life.

"...Well...that's nice." Jack felt her wetness, totally approving of the situation as it now stood. "....Hard again, Carter." He grimaced slightly, shifting into a more comfortable position. "Not very sporting of you so early on...I have to 'last' a little while here!" He nuzzled the offending silk away from the full mounds, his tongue dipping into the low cut bodice. "Lose the bra, next time..." O'Neill was determined there would be a 'next time'.

He pulled the ruffle down her arms, the slinky little number that stretched so enticingly to Carter's body moved out of his way accommodatingly. His free hand flipped the front tab of the bra and it snapped apart easily.

Carter was...impressed. Even she had trouble with the damned thing...this man was...good!

And...he was still moving his finger in and out of her in that maddening slow tempo that was 'slowly' but surely...driving her up the damned walls. She squirmed restlessly wanting him to go...faster!

He refused. Instead...choosing to administer to her breasts, which only made her ache worse.  
His tongue flicked her nipple, the coarseness causing it to stiffen painfully. He sucked, soothingly, his free hand squeezing, lifting...playing with, the plump ripeness. Jack's eyes examined the beauty with an artist's appreciation. "God, Carter..." His tone was husky with involvement. "You got great tits!....breasts!" He altered the vulgarity hastily. He returned to his pastime with renewed zeal.

"...S-Sir! D-Don't." She felt herself losing ground rapidly and tried to move his hand, catching the thickness of his wrist...he merely shook the feeble attempt off, continuing. "Y-You have to...s-stop now!" She was pretty sure he had better.

"No I don't, Carter." He disagreed, nipping her nipple with his teeth, and pushing his finger deeper into her vagina area. "..See?"

The woman withered with suppressed desire, lifting to his efforts, unmindful of her lost pride.

O'Neill watched her reaction closely. "Good, Carter." he whispered his encouragement. Her wetness had increased greatly, he was pleased to note. "But...I think you can do better...don't you?"

Sam groaned her confusion and growing passion, the pleasure too intense to do less.

Jack glanced about the partial nudity of the woman's incredibly beautiful body, a growing fire inside the dark depths. And..to think...he was the lucky bastard she had chosen to share all this with...

A thought filtered into his preoccupied brain...one that made his lose his good mood entirely.  
His stomach lurched sickeningly. The 'cop guy' had gotten to...do this.

A black rage seeped into his soul,

Fuck the 'cop guy'! He would make her forget that son-of-a-bitch ever existed. He was more than confident he could wipe every trace of the bastard from Samantha Carter's mind. He halted abruptly and Carter groaned her desolation.

He arose, moving with a purpose...

"Col. Please!" She hoped against hope he would resume his previous administrations. She thought about pleading her cause but her pride refused say the words just yet...yet..."

Jack grasped her hips, pulling her effortlessly to where he wanted her positioned. He knelt before the woman's spread legs on the carpet, his palms holding the insides of her thighs spread wide. He had placed her at the edge of the bed. He swept the black lace of her panties with a bold stare, reaching...removing them entirely. She still had on her heels and that was the sexiest thing he had ever encountered.  
The dress had ridden up, above her waist now. He placed one palm to the flat of her stomach, ensuring he had control of her movements, if necessary. He bent his head, nuzzling the soft down of the partially shaved pubic area. Just looking at her cunt made his shaft turned to granite.

She smelled fresh and fragrant and he could not wait to taste her. He did so...french kissing the hot flesh hungrily, his tongue slipping inside the hot little hole.

Carter was back in heaven, moaning loudly, her hand holding the short-cropped hair in a death grip.

"...Here?" He whispered, his throat suddenly dry...finding a spot that interested him.

The woman squirmed and groaned brokenly.

She liked that...he moved on, trying some place new, enjoying the trek as much as she appeared to do. "...Here?"

Carter gasped, lifting, pushing his head hard into that particular area.

O'Neill...smiled. "You like it there." He surmised. He...experimented, his breath hot on her exposed flesh. He sucked gently on the tiny nub he felt and the woman cried out loudly, clamping her thighs to his head. Jack was encouraged to suck...harder, his palms holding her outer thighs so she could not move from him.

"S-SIR!" She withered about, trying to find the elusive release she so desperately needed. "G-GOD!!....COL!

He lifted his mouth only enough to speak. "...Call me...Jack." He wanted to remind her who was down here.

"S-SHIT!...S-SIR, OH....G-GOD...." The man refused to give her a reprieve, his tongue moving languidly back and forth over her nub of pleasure as if he had all the fucking time in the world....while she....was slowly dying! "C-COL.....P-P-PLEASE!"

His tongue teased and flicked and stroked and circled and finally...the woman could stand it not longer...screaming her surrender and...his name.

The man had sent her over the edge of reason. Nothing had mattered except she achieve her climax. She was still, only now...coming back down from the wondrous heights he had sent her to.

O'Neill...arose, staring down at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. His mood had improved quite nicely. He was still between her legs. He looked....down. He undid his belt and unzipped his pants, extracting his painfully enlarged organ with stressed difficulty. It hurt to touch it, it was so sensitive.  
He leaned, easing into her, groaning—grimacing, with the pain/pleasure the molten depths afforded him. His entire body trembled with the need to...fuck her raw. But, he only eased further down the incredible cavity, moaning his rapture. Once, he had filled her to capacity, Jack settled, enfolding her in his embrace.

Carter's gorgeous legs wrapped around his waist, and she lifted into him enticingly, moving her hips back and forth, offering to assist him if he needed...assistance.

"Jesus, baby...stop!" He choked out the plea. "I want you so badly I...fucking ache!"

Carter sought the man's eyes, confused.

He had the grace to be flustered. "I...I didn't think you would...." how to put it delicately. "Not tonight...so I...I didn't get....the things."

"I—hate them, sir." She blurted the truth, having followed his meaning. "I...I always use them but...I...I don't like them." She wanted him to know, her eyes saying all she was feeling.

"I want to, damnit!" He growled his pain. "I...I wouldn't do that to you, Carter! Give me some credit."

"I...want...you." She was almost in tears. "S-Sir."

He couldn't stand to see her like that, kissing her with all the pent-up passion he was experiencing. He broke the contact hastily. That had only made it worse. He stared into her eyes, his own tortured. "..I...want to."

"Then...do it." She pulled his mouth back down, her lips parting, her tongue flicking his sensually, more than suggestively.

Again, O'Neill pulled back. "You're killing me, Carter." Beads of perspiration could clearly be seen on the man's forehead as he held himself in rigid 'check'. He knew now...too late...he never should have entered her. There was no damned way he could stop now...none! He had waited too long for this...for...her!

And...she was not helping. She kissed his neckline, his chest where his shirt buttoned...the silk of her legs rubbed up and down his thighs. When she kissed his mouth, she always used her tongue to explore, each tiny flick sending shock waves into the pit of his stomach making him all the harder and...desperate to have her.

The sounds she made drove him to distraction. Without even realizing it, he began to...move. His hips inching forward and back, his shaft easing up and down –in and out of–Samantha Carter.  
And she was not shy about helping, lifting to meet each thrust he offered, soft little 'mews' escaping her captured mouth.

O'Neill growled lowly, intensely...lost in a world of sensation, warmth...and...the woman.

He increased the rhythm of his thrusts, the gentleness of moments ago replaced by something ..less civilized. He touched whatever he wanted. She did not stop him once. He kissed whatever he pleased...and was kissed back,,,just as urgently...as....anxiously.

Col Jack O'Neill did what he did best. He took charge of the situation, all doubts gone. He arose...grasping her hips and pulling her roughly forward, empaling her on his staff. He thrust heatedly into her cunt, seeking what only this woman could give him. He watched as he took his pleasure which only heightened the sensations he was feeling.

It took only seconds and...it was upon him. The man was not prepared for the desire that swept through his mind...or...the streak of lightening as it shot through his body. Brilliant colors exploded all around him...a feeling so intense, it verged on pain. Jack could only hold on to the fragrant body of Samantha Carter and ride the waves of rapture as they washed over him.

The sensation seemed to go on forever. He did not want it to end. But...slowly..he drifted back to reality. And found himself engulfed in the arms of the most seductive woman he had ever made love to. He never wanted to leave this place. Or...this woman. He wanted to stay right here. Right where he was. It was where he most wanted to be.

"Col...JJ." The soft, husky voice whispered in his ear, and he found himself smiling.

"Hummm?" He asked sleepily, tightening his arms about the woman, feeling her breasts against his chest.

"You have to go get the baby."

"What baby?" He murmured, searching for her mouth....then...his senses kicked in. "CRAP!" He remembered. "The kid!"

"It's almost twelve." Carter had smiled up at him, for he had moved, lifting slightly off her.  
"S-Should I...wait? I...have my car."

"Yeah, Carter..." He disgusted, rolling off her, fiddling with his zipper and belt, his fingers unresponsive to his commands. "That's what you should do. Leave." He threw her a non-descript glare. "If you have a serious death wish. You better be right there when I get back...or there will be hell to pay! Trust me!"

She smiled, happy now. "I might take a shower."

"...Can't you wait?" He had wanted to shower with her.  
She smiled again, holding her amusement. "...Why?"

"Guess!" He snapped.

"Well...how can I occupy myself while you're gone, Col?" She lifted all too innocent eyes. "Ohh...I think I know of a way." It had come to her and she let the man know exactly what conclusion she had arrived at.

"Like shit!...you don't do that unless I can 'watch'." He was getting a little perturbed at the woman. "That's just....selfish as hell, Carter! What are you thinking?"

"I just thought..." She was thrilled with his reaction, trying to hide the fact. "I guess I can...wait."

"You damned well better had 'wait'! And, none of that crap while I'm gone, you got it?"

"Whatever you say, Col"

"I'm serious, damn you." He growled his annoyance.

"I said...alright." She blinked innocent eyes to the man.

Jack O'Neill was not a happy camper. He sensed her mood and was pissed she might not obey his command if she really didn't want to. Damn!

He threw her a moody glare, grabbing his jacket. storming from the room in a foul mood indeed. He had been so content before...before the woman twisted his insides every which way she could possible twist them.

He was haunted by visions of her carrying out her...threat...the entire drive over to Janet Frasier's. Jack had to get the kid. He had not wanted to leave Sam. He didn't trust her further than he could spit. She just better not be doing what he thought she was...not without him!

He pulled up to the Doctor's house, jerked open the door of his truck and stalked up the neatly manicured lawn, muttering dire threats under his breath.

Jack O'Neill filled Carter in every sense of the word...to capacity and beyond and at this exact moment, his shaft was rubbing her in the most erotic spot and she wanted him to 'fill' her in the most important way of all.


	28. Curfews

Janet Frasier's home:

O'Neill's scowl had not lessened. Janet Frasier lifted her brows, having answered the door bell seconds before. "Who died?"

Jack stared...dumbstruck.

Janet held her smile, just. "It's a facial mask, Col...relieves stress." She explained what the man so obviously did not comprehend.

"...You're..." Jack's eyes narrowed and he still stared at the woman with Daniel Jackson's 'ewwww' face, unaware he emulated the other man. "....Green. Did you KNOW that?"

Janet smiled wistfully and sighed.

"Are you supposed to be...that?" He needed confirmation.

Before she could answer, however...Cassie came through the swinging hallway door. She took one look at O'Neill, turned and fled with a MOST annoyed: "Mother Why didn't you tell me he was here "

Jack had started, for the young teenager had a similar 'face thing' going on except her's was orange...or maybe, tangerine. She had disappeared so fast, the Col. Had not gotten a good look and he was a trained observer.

Janet chuckled. "Sorry, Cassie...get JJ's bag ready, please." She called through the decidedly closed door. She lowered her voice.. "I think she has a little crush on you, Col."

"MOTHER "

The woman made an 'oops' face and grinned again. "JJ has been the perfect little gentleman and he conked out about thirty minutes ago. Should sleep good tonight." She walked with the man to the bedroom where the baby was. "I think we 'played' him out. He's one tired little soldier."

"Airman." O'Neill corrected automatically, looking down to the sleeping baby, mentally checking him out. He looked fine. Not that he did not trust Janet Frasier....he did. Oft times, with his very life. So, he figured he could trust JJ to her.

"Col. Would you mind telling Coletti to stay out of my flower beds? They are a mess."

"He has to watch the house."  
"Tell him to do it from the street and why? You have custody of JJ, right? I thought that was all settled."

O'Neill didn't trust anyone as yet...not the ones pulling the strings. He figured everyone was safe until he took care of the mess with Ba'al...he didn't know about...afterwards as yet even though the President, himself, had assured him...the kid was his. He even had papers, all sighed and stamped and everything.

"Here's Cassie's money." He lay a hundred dollar bill on the table.

"Col " Janet's fell slightly agape. "I'm not sure I have change for that. I didn't get to the bank today and..."

"Tell her to keep it. This was 'last minute' and she came through for me."

"Well, that's a lot of 'coming through' there."

"She wants a new dress for that 'pimple guy'—"

"Col He is not—THAT " Cassie had washed her face, banging the door as she swept through it, diaper bag in hand.

O'Neill scowled at her.

"Wow Is that for me?" Her mood altered drastically as she had noted the money.

"Prom dress, wasn't it?" Jack didn't really remember what kind of dress...just that she wanted one.

"Jr. Prom." It was corrected. She impulsively hugged the man, drew back, grinning. "Hey..Col Isn't that Sam's perfume you're wearing?" She grinned impishly up at the man.

O'Neill didn't miss a beat. "If he doesn't have you home by ten...I'm sending Dixon after him."

Cassie's gasp almost woke up the baby. 'MOM .....TEN .....TEN? "

"He's joking, Cassie. Even I agreed to twelve." Janet soothed the girl.

O'Neill looked at the girl, nothing more but certainly...nothing less.

"OH, MY GOD " She was stricken. "He MEANS it " She stomped away absolutely livid "If you embarrass me in front of David...I'LL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN NEVER MOM " She swirled, pleading her cause to a more sympathetic person. "DO SOMETHING "

Jack's scowl lessened with the rather dramatic exit Cassie accomplished and he almost, but not quite...smiled.  
"I have a very disgruntled teenager on my hands, thanks to you, Col." Janet scolded him with a 'look'. "I hope you are happy now."

"Dixon says 'ten' and he's got an eleven year old girl and thirteen year old boy. He should know." The man pointed out the error of the good doctor's decisions.

"Cassie is very level-headed and I trust her."

"You're the MOM." Jack used Cassie's way of speaking.

Janet chuckled. She watched the man retrieve the little one. "You remembered the car seat?"

"Stays in..." Jack 'quoted' with his fingers. "The Car".

"Sorry...habit." Janet relented graciously. "Did you and Sam have a nice time?" She fished openly.

"Little dinner...little dancing. We played cards. She cheats."

"Um Hum." Janet was not fooled. "You dance, Col?"

"Votes still out on that one, Doc." He hefted the diaper bag. "Pooh?"

"It's in there." The woman motioned. "I hope you remembered flowers?"

"Florists were closed."

"I hope you made up for it?" She was annoyed.

"What are you? The Date Squadron Commander?"

Janet laughed. "Sam's my friend. I want to know if you treated her well. She's had a rough time of it lately." She had...quietened.

"I know that." Jack confirmed that he...'knew that.'

"Enough said." The doctor nodded her satisfaction. "I'm sure you did fine, Col."

"Gonna go now." The 'Col' took solace in the woman's approval, despite his gruff tone. He headed for the door, baby in arms.

"You, eh..." Janet followed him, her curiosity killing her. "Walked her to her front door like the gentleman I know you to be? When you, eh...dropped her off at her place? That's important to a woman, you know."  
"No, I drove by and let her roll out. Level Four Commando Training." Jack sensed what was going on. "It's a requirement. Hammonds' getting a little more strict in his standards for SG personnel. I think it will help her to pass the course."

Janet handed him an avocado pack. "You're stressing, Col. Try this...take away that 'bunched-up nerves' syndrome." She stuffed the package in the diaper bag. "Relieves tension too...you apparently need that as well. I'm guessing your evening didn't go as well as it could have." She sighed. "Col...I'm disappointed in you." She closed the door, green face looking a little...disappointed.

There The 'Col' had done his job.

If Samantha Carter wanted to 'share' with the good doctor, that was her decision. Until he was told differently, what happened between the woman and himself...stayed between the woman and himself.

"Come on, kid...waaay past your bedtime." Jack zipped the tiny leather jacket more snugly to the small chin, tucking the blanket about the baby. He checked the strap for the car seat with a tug. He turned, searching the surrounding area. He could see nothing.

Coletti stepped out of the shadows at the corner of Janet's house, waving his arm.  
O'Neill nodded back, signifying his 'thanks' as well. SG-13 had really come through for him this time. His estimation of the group as a whole had risen tremendously. Forbes, he had known. The others of the team...he was beginning to.

All he knew, was that he could relax knowing they were around looking out for his kid.

None were married or even attached so they had volunteered when he had hesitated to ask it of other team leaders or their groups. Not that he didn't think the others would respond...he did. It was just such a damned imposition and he simply had not wanted to burden anyone.

He owed Forbes and his people. Jack O'Neill always repaid his debts.

This is one, he did not mind fulfilling. If ever SG-13 needed anything. He would see...somehow...it was given.

He started the truck. He could not wait to get home. And...that little bitch had better not be doing what he feared she might be, was all he knew for sure.

Even though the though alone made him 'hot' as hell. The man...drove a little faster, shifting uncomfortably. He was hard again and it was difficult to drive, let alone concentrate when he was...indisposed, so to speak. She would pay for this. He was looking forward to the fact.


	29. Disobeying Orders Carter?

Carter slept peacefully.

O'Neill had put JJ in his crib across the room. The kid snored through the entire diaper change. He situated the squeaky horse thing that alerted him to the baby's every move throughout the night. It made him feel better. He slept better.

Jack had thought about letting the kid sleep with him, but Janet had vetoed the notion saying it wasn't good for the parent or child to set such a precedence.

Jack took a quick shower. He stood now, watching Samantha Carter sleep. Damn She was beautiful. He couldn't get over the fact. Did she know? Did she have a clue? How could she not know.

But, she never acted like she was...beautiful, nor did she flaunt her intelligence. He smiled. She cuddled JJ's bear. Resting her cheek on the soft, fluffy toy. She wore one of his shirts. The one he had worn today. She could have chosen a clean one...not that this one wasn't `clean'. He had only worn it to go to the market, then he changed into his BDUs and went to work.

He did not know Carter had chosen that particular shirt because it had his scent on it. The little black dress was draped neatly over the back of the oversized chair by the bed. Her heels were by the bathroom door.

It felt good...seeing her things about in his house. He couldn't explain it...he simply accepted what `was'.

He checked on JJ one last time, turning the fan on he used for `white noise' so the kid slept better. He threw a toy out of the crib. JJ liked to bite on the thing's nose. Jack thought the kid might be part dog sometimes. It had worried him at first. Now, he chalked it up to `teething.'

Jack had already planned breakfast, having made a quick drive-thru the local late-night store. Juice...bread, well...toast. He already had coffee. Tomorrow was Saturday and if Ba'al didn't show up...they had a free day. Maybe she could `stay'.

He found himself looking forward to it. The thought no longer scared the man.

He looked down at her, his thoughts private.

Don't move too fast...maybe that had been the `cop guy's' trouble. Took too much for granted too soon.

He removed his robe, completely nude beneath the black cotton garment. He slipped into the sheets, sliding quietly in beside the woman.

Carter stirred, and opened her eyes. She blinked, disoriented.  
"Sorry...didn't mean to wake you." He eased the transition for her.

Carter arose, running her fingers through her hair. She checked the crib. "Little guy zoned out, huh?" She checked the clock by the bed.

O'Neill had noted. "Got somewhere you gotta be?" He sensed...something in her manner.

Carter hesitated, turning slightly to search him out. "...Sir...does this feel awkward for you? Would you rather I...leave?" She had to ask, dreading his answer. "I will understand...really " She lied fluently.

"What I want to know...Carter, is.." He had wanted to know for an hour or more now. "Did you...or did you not...obey my orders while I was gone."

Her mind went blank for a second and then...she remembered. He wanted her to stay. It was his way of telling her so Her heart sang. She tired to look contrite. Playing the game he wanted to play, to perfection. "...I...tried, sir." She shifted an unconsciously provocative glance. "Really I did."

But...she had got to thinking about...their time together...about...what he had done to her...with her and she...well....she could feel his mouth on her...not only on her lips. And...it had just....happened.

"Well," the man moved with remarkable speed, shoving her unto her stomach, sticking a pillow beneath her hip area as he spoke. "Evidently...you didn't try hard enough."

Carter was taken by surprise by his actions, finding herself deposited face down into the sheets of the bed. She could feel the man's nudity, not having time to dwell on the matter, for his hands caught her upper thighs, pulling them apart as he made room for himself between her spread legs. "OHH " She breathed out her shock.

O'Neill glanced down at his new `play-ground'. He could see everything...everything. The pouty little lips of her vaginal area...the tight, hot cavern he was about to explore. He pushed the shirt out of his way, grasping his shaft. He did not take time to prepare her. He put the large bulb of it's head to her opening and slid deep inside her.

Carter cried out her...delight, the sound muffled, for she had turned her face into the bed so as not to awaken JJ. She was exposed and vulnerable. Open to the man. In more ways than the obvious, were she honest with herself. She moaned helplessly, allowing his every whim.

Jack was not gentle...or patient this time but rough and demanding. Each stab of his dick moved her forward jerkily. His hands held her hips, holding her stationary for his purpose. He watched his progress, his blood heating dangerously. His eyes were lit with the fire he was igniting within himself. His emotions were raw...primitive. He allowed them.

It did not take long for him to...finish.  
Carter took great pride in her accomplishment. Jack O'Neill had just lost his infamous `cool'. His long, drawn-out growl of ecstasy alerting the woman to the fact...she had pleased him. She had pleased him...a lot.

He leaned and gasped in her ear. "In case you didn't recognize it...that was your official `reprimand'....Major." He had made her title sound vaguely insulting. Well...he was a full fledged Col after all. She smiled secretively for his annoyed tone.

Odd...she had never particularly `liked' reprimands before. Oral or written. Of course, this one had been neither. Oral...she mused....hummm. Wonder what THAT would have entailed.

"When I give you an order...I expect it to be obeyed." He eased out of her, his arm going about her waistline as he took her with him as he lay down.

"...Yes, sir." She sighed happily. She rather enjoyed his form of `punishment.'

O'Neill knew he had not given her enough time for her to get hers. It started to nag at him...she might be pissed for such an oversight. Well, dammit...it had been meant as a reminder not to `play' without him. Still...

He pulled her back against his chest. Wedging his thigh between her legs. Carter could feel the scratchy hair of his chest rubbing on her back. It made her tingle.

Jack could feel the heat emanating from her center of being on the bare flesh of his upper thigh, his muscles tightening from the exertion it kept the man from rubbing the wet, steamy area just...so. But...he had another thought.

He ran his palm over the flat of her stomach, his fingers filtering into the neatly shaved patch of hair directly above her clit. He enjoyed the woman's slight exhale of breath. He put his fingers on the spot he knew she liked to be...rubbed. He kept them perfectly still.

In seconds, Samantha Carter was moving that luscious little ass against the tip of his finger. At first...slow...almost...negligently. And then...she moaned piteously and...moved...faster...and then...faster.

O'Neill allowed her to do as she pleased, his finger remaining on her nub. He did not intend to help her one bit. It didn't look like she needed it anyway.

His dick was hard again but she didn't have to know that. He kept a space between that part of their bodies. He watched her wither about, getting more and more aroused with each movement she offered.

She had put her hand over her own mouth to stifle the noise she was making. He thought that was kind of cute.  
And then....she climaxed...long and hard.

Jack smiled his pride. He had never felt more a man. But, he had to be Jack O'Neill or die. "Are you finished?" He asked sardonically.

"Fuck you, sir." Carter kept her tone respectful.

"I'll take that as a `yes'." He chose to ignore her disrespect in this instance, too pleased with himself to do less. "Can I get some sleep now? That kid is awake with the chickens "He thought, perhaps, his job was done here for the night, after all. He had done his part.

Carter chose to ignore HIM. She drifted already, between reality and dreams. Both were most pleasant.

"Carter " The man snapped.

She started `awake'. "Ohh...sorry, Col." She had felt his arousal, shifting her bottom dutifully.

Jack grunted his irritation, sticking a pillow down there to keep them separated. At least...until he could get a little rest. She had drained him...in more ways than the one.

"Trying to be `cool', here " He stated his grievances, more annoyed at his own lack of control than anything the woman had done. "Not helping."

"Sorry, sir." She yawned sleepily. "It won't happen again."

"It will happen, Major." He corrected surily. "Just not for a few hours. You're exhausted. You need to rest."

Alpha Male. She grinned. "Thank you for your thoughtfulness, sir."

Jack snuggled into her warmth, already half asleep. "I'm not as young as the fucking `cop guy'." He grumbled groggily. "I'll make it up to you just...give me a few...minutes. Dancing took a....lot out....of....me."

She listened as his breathing became even and deep. She lay in his arms and felt a peace of mind and security she never knew existed. "Yes, sir..." She whispered, a smile curving her lips. "Dancing, sir." She closed her eyes. She was asleep in minutes.


	30. This Ain't No Psycho Shower Scene

She sudsed her body leisurely, enjoying the hot spray from the shower head. Her hands moved over her breasts and...downward, to the small bulge of her stomach, her fingers filtering between the lips of her vagina.

"You're not doing that right."

She opened her eyes, the blueness wide and startled.

The man was perfectly naked. How long had he been standing there, watching her? She...flushed slightly.

O'Neill stepped into the glassed partition, his arms reaching to encircle her waist. She felt every muscle and bulge on his hard body. She felt...another type of hardness as well.

He stepped, taking her with him as he backed her to the shower wall. He bent slightly, his arm lifting her as he placed his penis inside her. She kissed him wantonly, lifting her legs about his waist. They moved in unison to the ancient drives the passion within their bodies and mind dictated.

"I want to watch it..." Jack was not shy about stating his needs. "In the mirror–I want you to see it "

"I...I l-like the way y-you think, sir." And...she did "N-Now " She gasped her own request, however. "I w-want it...NOW "

".....Kay." He was agreeable. Proceeding good-naturedly. "Whatever."

They...finished. She continued with her shower with but one blush of acknowledgment to the man. He shaved...having wrapped a towel around his waist, sensing it made her more comfortable. She would have to get used to a lot of things but...he was not adverse to giving her the time she needed.

He tried very hard to keep focused on what he was doing and give the woman a little privacy at least. His thoughts wondered freely and most were really cool thoughts.

One troubled him though. She had draped a towel around her perfect body...well...he thought it was pretty damned perfect, if anyone asked his opinion. And had gathered enough courage to meet his eyes in the mirror now. "...Carter." He voiced his question, rinsing his razor in the running water of the sink. "You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye...were you?"

She blinked then...paled a bit and his temper flared. His eyes hardened and he put the razor on the basin, turning to leave.

"Sir " She attempted explain her reasoning, He continued to the door. "Col " She called after the man. He still refused acknowledge her. "....Jack." She tired one last time.  
O'Neill turned, his hand on the door knob. His eyes still angry, his expression a brooding one.

"I...I didn't know if I should awaken you."

He merely stared at her.

"....I wanted to..." She motioned to the shower, a thought coming to her frantic mind. She hated his anger. "But..but, you were sleeping so soundly and...and, you hadn't given...me...permission and I didn't want to chance a...another....reprimand." She lied, realizing how stupid a thing it had been to simply...leave. She knew how she would have felt if he had done the same thing now. She could only pray he took the lie at face value and forgave her her thoughtlessness.

"You..." He scowled, stepping a little...closer. "Didn't like my...reprimand?"

She managed a contrite look. "I'm sorry, sir...but...I...I think...I did, actually."

He moved...closer. "Yeah?"

"I know I wasn't...supposed to but..." She kept up the facade for it seemed to be working with the man. His eyes had lost that cold quality. Jack O'Neill was back. "And...I realize you did it for my own good..." She left it there.

"Well..." He nodded, feeling infinitely better now. "I'm sorry it had to come to that. I'll try...in the future to be more understanding of...such things."

"Not on my account, sir." She lifted a bold stare.

Jack...smiled. "You feel like breakfast?"

"I would absolutely love breakfast."

"...Cool." The man looked at her for a long beat then...left to prepare...breakfast.


	31. Surprise!

I would like to thank SGT. TIM for his wonderful reviews!!! I hope you guys are still enjoying it!

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Sam, I've run the tests twice and you used the home pack twice now. Let's face facts here and call a spade a spade." Janet Frasier suggested evenly. "You did not use protection. You don't have to be a rocket scientist, even if you are...to know the possibilities here. Is it So bad? " Janet knew how the woman felt about Jack O'Neill.

"I can't tell him I can't " Carter was beside herself. "He wanted to use the damned things. I was the one..."

"Tell him...." A very masculine voice made the woman shut the hell up a swirl about to face the new intruder into her very private domain. "What?" Col. Jack O'Neill wanted an answer to his question, it was clear. "SG-13 told me you were here."

Damn SG-13 Carter cursed her luck. "You...you can't be here, sir This...this is a private...."

O'Neill looked past Samantha Carter and her flushed cheeks. "What's wrong with her?"

"Well, technically, sir...that is between my patient and myself." Janet reminded herself more than the man. "Physically...she is fine. One could even say...great."

"JANET ?" Carter could not believe the woman had transgressed even that much of her privacy.

Janet managed look contrite.

"Then...what?" Jack could relax, his worst fears having been abated. "What aren't you wanting to tell me?" He directed his question to Carter.

"You have to go...tell him, Janet."

The man looked from one woman to the other. He....processed. "....Bet it's not the `cop guys." He transferred his smug look to Carter. "I'm no rocket scientist, Major...but I can still add two and two together and get `three'." He turned away from Carter's flaming cheeks. "So...Doc...when is she due?"

"Your guess is better than mine." Janet confirmed his hypothesis to Samantha Carter's amazement.

"My God Janet " Carter wanted to melt into the floor.

"Oh, please. We are all adults here." Janet snapped her waning patience. "He needs to know."

"Shouldn't she be sitting down or something." Jack remembered the correct procedure."Gotta be a girl, Carter...JJ needs a sister to punch around until she gets big enough to take him out. Does that sound ok to you?"

Carter's mouth feel agape and she merely stared at the man.

"SAM " Daniel burst into the room, out of breath and openly concerned. "I just heard from SG-13 Are you hurt? Are you sick? My God Is there something wrong? Janet Is there something wrong? Is everything ok? What's going on? Sam?" He looked from one person to the next."Jack?....Jack?" He scowled. "What are you doing here. Good lord There is something wrong

"Doctor Jackson, this is an examining room. You shouldn't be here."

"Well...I'm not about to leave Not until someone tells me what's going on " Daniel was pretty positive on the matter. "Sam...can I help? Are you feeling ok? What's the proble..."

"Daniel..." Jack interrupted the man's ramblings. "Shut up."

"Well? What is it???" Daniel could shut-up. He didn't HAVE to talk. He just wanted to know what was wrong. "You better tell me because I can just wait an hour and find out from SG-13. They're waiting on the lab results even as we speak."

"WHAT?" Sam sputtered.

"WHAT?" Janet...snapped.

"She's pregnant." O'Neill cleared up the mystery for Daniel.

Sam's eyes widened and she gasped her astonishment for the carelessly stated...fact.

Daniel...digested..... ...... ...... ......took a while. "----WHAT? Sam How could you? The `cop guy'???' Daniel looked at Jack O'Neill. God He felt so bad for the man. "What the hell were you thinking?? You are supposed to be intelligent He's short This is wrong...this is just so....not right" The man started to pace rapidly back and forth. Agitated was not the word to apply to him. He was waaay beyond that. "Please Please, God...let this be an Alternate Universe thing..or...something."

"Get out All of you " Sam had reached her limit. Close to tears...my god, she never cried...what the hell was happenin....

"I think I'm going to blow chunks." Daniel was beside himself, ignoring the woman entirely.

"I can help you there, Doctor." Janet replied, tongue in cheek.  
Daniel looked at her but...moved on. "I can't take this Woman " He actually yelled at Samantha Carter. "Haven't you heard of condoms???"

Carter blushed prettily, speechless again."I don't like them." Jack rescued her...sort of. He stood, hands in pockets, having watched the proceedings calmly.

"Well, no body `likes' them, Jack." Daniel explained rather snippily. "That is hardly my point and I don't see how you can stand there so calmly and take this totally sickening news so....so..." The man waved his arms erratically about. "YOU "Daniel...stopped talking. Something nagging at his brain. He....processed.

Processing....

Process.........ing....

"....OH.....MY.....GOD "

O'Neill sighed heavily. "Connection made." He shook his head woefully.

"YOU???" Daniel pointed an accusing finger at the other man. He was...astounded then...in shock...then....happy, no...elated......no....shocked again. "....How? "

"What, you want details?" Jack scoffed. "Let's get out of here. The Major needs some alone time...don't you...Major." He turned gentle eyes on the woman.

"It's him, right? Sam?"

"Move it, Daniel." Jack steered the archeologist toward the door, but he didn't get that far. Daniel rushed back, hugging the woman in a big bear `hug.'

"This is soooo cool This is..." He released Sam and hugged Janet. "Fantastic This is beyond...no." He held Janet at arms length. "This is...not good...not good at all. We only have...what? How much time? The kid will need....well...everything You guys got nothing Jack...." He started toward the man, hands spread wide...

"NO " O'Neill retreated, holding up HIS hands as a warning. "No `hugging' "

Daniel waved the remark aside. "Jesus...you don't even have a house Or...diapers. You'll need lots of diapers. Tons Geesh There's so much we gotta do I gotta get on the internet " He started to go then came right back. He hugged Carter again...tighter. "This is great This is...Wow " He beamed a smile at her and ...was gone.  
O'Neill glanced, having come to stand beside Carter.

Daniel's efforts had forced her hospital gown to...slip.

Janet pulled a face and then...the fabric..back over the other woman's bottom, giving the Col a scolding `look'.

O'Neill `looked' right back. He was a Col...she was not. He could look at Carter's ass if he wanted. It was partially his...especially in light of the recent disclosure. He felt a smile curve his mouth then forced it and his `happy feeling' aside, for Janet was watching him, her expression a critically stern one.

He forced another scowl. He had never felt less like `scowling', in truth.

A girl...it had to be a little girl. With golden blonde hair and eyes the color of the Colorado sky...just like her mom.

"Balloons " Daniel was back, sticking his head in the door. "Kids like balloons They hate clowns so...no clowns, Jack. No clowns in the kid's room...that's important. Course, first we have to find a `room'. Which means we have to find a `house'. Any preferences? Ranch, Cape Cod...Victorian? Vitamins Right Janet? Vitamins are a must " He disappeared, then popped back around the corner. "Jack... JJ needs a puppy so he won't feel left out when the new baby comes. Transference or something like that. I read that in Reader's Digest. I'll get you a copy. We need to paint first, right? You'll probably hate the wallpaper too."

"Go away now, Daniel." Jack suggested evenly.

Daniel beamed. "Is this great or what?"

The silence was deafening.

Jack looked down to Samantha Carter.

Janet held her smile. "Well..I'll leave you two to it. I imagine you have some talking to do." She touched Sam's arm. "You know where I am, sweetie...if you need me."

Jack watched her exit the infirmary doors, before returning his attention to Carter. "You ok with all this?"

"It's my fault, sir " She blurted. "I...I don't know what to say to you "

"Say you're `ok' with it." Was all he needed or wanted...to hear.

"....Are..you, sir? Truly??" She feared the worse.

The man's handsome features broke into a dimpled grin and he took on that cocky swagger as he exited the room.

Samantha Carter looked after him, her mind in turmoil...her emotions...strained and her stomach fluttering queasily. She closed her eyes and...sat on the bed. She had sooo much to think about now. God How did this happen? Was she happy? She was terrified. She was absolutely...terrified.


	32. The Bets Are On

"Daniel Jackson–this is many items. I do not know where to locate several. What is a quasinaire?" Teal'c was looking over the `list' Daniel had assigned him.

"I'm not sure, Teal'c, but I'm pretty sure, everyone needs one." Daniel was sorting, and writing and checking articles into their proper `boxes.' He had a lot of stuff on the lists he had  
compiled already.

"Do you own one?"

The question threw the man momentarily. He had to think it out. "Well...no, but trust me...they need one."

"Then, I shall endeavor to obtain one."

"God...we can't DO all this...we only have..." For some odd reason, Daniel looked at his watch. "What? Eight months? When did he `bop' her? Does anyone know for sure?"

"I shall ask SG-13."

"Teal'c You're a genius SG-13 Of course This is what they `do' " Daniel was excited. "We'll get them to help " He gathered his `lists' hastily.

The two men entered the corridor at a brisk stride only to halt as Daniel noted.... "What's...that?" He approached the bulletin board almost cautiously. Teal'c followed.

"It appears to be a new posting."

Daniel lifted the end of the long piece of paper, searching for the top. He read aloud:

"Baby shower to be held for Major Samantha Carter, resident Genius and Saver of the Planet....in Rec Room Two...1400 hrs. Presence not mandatory... `Gifts' ARE (This means you,  
Fenway....you cheap ass bastard)

Daniel glanced at Teal'c "...Fenway...lab tech..17th floor. He's a little...thrifty when it comes to chipping in the pot." He explained.

"The... `Pot'?" Teal'c questioned.

Jackson motioned to a large jar to his left sitting on a makeshift table. It was already full of dollar bills.

"Please continue, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c was interested in what the paper went back to reading:

"Newly acquired `Six-By' Transport Vehicle to be raffled off, proceeds to go to `house warming' gift (as soon as the `archeological guy' and Teal'c get off their collective asses and actually FIND a house)"

Daniel frowned. "We've only had two days."

"Indeed." Teal'c placed his hands behind his back, lifting his noble head...nobly.

Daniel read on:

"One dollar a guess...what time the `little bundle of joy' will be born"

Daniel checked the list. "Damn...Dixon took my time-slot....oh, well...I'll take..." The man calculated rapidly. "4 a.m.—Weds. Kids always come in the middle of the night and I  
figure...the middle of the week." He explained his logic.

"Ry' Ac arrived in the evening as the suns were setting. I wish to chose that time."

Daniel listed their guesses. He put his money in the jar as did the large Jaffa.

"Oh, my god Look at this Jack will crap " He showed Teal'c an item further down on the posting. "They are guessing as to the father's identity."

"O'Neill will not be pleased." Teal'c gravely concurred.

Daniel read from the `guesses' listed: "Listen at this..." He shook his head woefully.

1. Dopey  
2. Sneezy  
3. Doc (Not Frasier)  
4. Richard Milhouse Nixon.

Teal'c interrupted the reading of the list. "Is that not one of your former leaders, Daniel Jackson?"

"Yes."

"Is he not dead?" Teal'c was becoming confused.

"...Well...yes." Daniel admitted.

"Is he then, an Ascended Being?"

"It's a joke, Teal'c...human thing." Daniel could not begin to explain it, though.

"...I see." The eyebrow went up. The Jaffa went back to waiting patiently for the `human' to continue.

Daniel returned to...the list:

5. Ba'al

6. Anubis

7. The Replicator Guy

8. All of the above

9. Santa Claus

10. Dave (from Wendys)

11. The guy at the front desk

12. Silar (it's the big "wrench" he carries)

13. The 'Architect Guy'

14. That's 'Archeological Guy' you idiot

15. MacGyver

16. SpiderMan

17. E.T. (AKA) Thor

18. A specific (Unnamed) Col - NOT YOU DIXON

19. Dr. ROdney McCay

20. Immaculate Conception

The list went on and on. There had to be a hundred signings on it. At the very end was a cryptic....postscript.

B.Y.O.B. (This means, you, Fenway–you cheap ass bastard)

Daniel sighed. "If I know SG-13, these things are all over the base by now. And probably at the local 7-Elevens. I hope Sam doesn't— "

Teal'c motioned discretely with his head, looking past Daniel Jackson.

"Do you BELIEVE this? " The woman was striding down the corridor, long list in hand. "It's just sick, I tell you....SICK "

"It's their way of saying `We love you', Sam." Daniel was quick to pacify the woman. "If they don't `razz' you...they don't like you. This is a good thing."

"Good?? Good ? I haven't even had a chance to tell the General yet I'll KILL them And I can do it too...." She rattled the paper in the two men's faces. "I have a P-90 and I know how to  
use it "

Daniel stepped hastily aside as she continued on down the corridor.

Anthony Coletti popped his head around the corner behind them. "...Man Is she pissed or what? " He straightened, secure in the knowledge Samantha Carter was well out of ear shot.  
He sauntered up to Daniel and Teal'c, followed closely by the other members of SG-13.

"I told you not to post that on base." Forbes reminded, hands in his camouflage pants.

"She'll cool down." Coletti was reasonably sure. "So...Geek Boy...Big Guy..." He nodded his `hello'. "What'd ya think?"

"I think you are all pretty much certifiable." Daniel had no qualms about stating his opinion in this instance.

"Did you put down a `guess'?" Calli Hertz checked the list. "Hey " She turned a dark scowl to Forbes. "You called me an `idiot' here " She knew his hand writing.

"I call `em like I see `em." Forbes smiled politely at her.

"You cross that out People will see it " She demanded, holding the list for him to do so.

The man grasped Daniel's pen, marking the offensive word out. He wrote another, handing the pen back to it's rightful owner.

Calli checked the list, narrowing her eyes at the man. "Funny " She crossed out `Asshole' with a determined flourish, having grasped Daniel's pen as well. "I don't like you today Not at all She showed Daniel the list... "Is this Col. O'Neill's handwriting?"

Daniel scanned the list for her meaning. She pointed to the "MacGyver" entry. Daniel rolled his eyes and refused an answer.  
Forbes moved on, not particularly having been upset buy her remark. "Found a house yet?"

"Hey...no one saw this coming...I need a littl....." Daniel was sensitive about such criticism.

"It's been coming for eight years, Geek Boy." Forbes sighed. "Everyone saw it coming...except Carter and O'Neill."

"Yeah...what was with the `cop guy'?" Calli wanted to have that explained fully. "What was that all about?"

"Which reminds me, " MacAroy `reminded'. "You all owe me, big time. I told you..." He held out his palm. "She would cancel at the last minute. Pay up "

The others reluctantly...did so, sighing for their lot in life.

MacAroy happily counted his `winnings'. "...Coletti...you owe me five."

Coletti forked over the money. "How do you know it wasn't one of them?" He jerked his thumb to his `friends.'

"Because I know you." The other man smiled pleasantly accepting his cash.

Coletti rolled his eyes and...shut up.

"You must locate a quasinaire." Teal'c informed their leader stoically.

"Is that a new Goa'uld fighting technology thing we don't know about?" Coletti was mystified. Everyone looked at the man. "....What?"

"It is not to fight the Goa'uld...it is a gift for O'Neill and Major Carter." Teal'c corrected the misconception.

"Newest sex toy." Coletti nodded sagely...'getting it'.

"...Really?" Calli Hertz was suddenly most interested. "...how does it work?"

"If there was a way...you'd find it." Forbes sensed. "Is this embarrassing, or what.." He wanted confirmation. ".we'll find one, Teal'c....got it covered."

"There is much to do. You must assist." Teal'c informed the others in that `winning way' he had about him.

"...Guess we `assist'." Forbes informed his team in that... `I'm in charge and you are not' way he had about HIM.  
"I have a date tonight " Calli Hertz balked.

"Cancel it....we're needed here and besides, you never `put-out' anyway. Where's the harm? Waste of time, to my way of thinking." Forbes teased in his own way, although his features were perfectly straight. "Get the guy all `hot and bothered' then bail on him. There are names for girls like you, Hertz."

"There are names for guys like you, Col. Want me to call you a few? And...for your information...one does not have to `put out' to enjoy an evening out with the opposite sex " The woman snapped.

"Child ....Child " Coletti put a comforting arm around the girl. "How very naive you are...no wait You are merely...delusional " He pushed her away, laughing gaily.

Calli righted herself, irritated. "I don't want to cancel my date. That guy asked me just this morning and I'm going "

"What...'guy'?" Forbes demanded, not liking this new bit of information.

"Frank." Calli smiled happily.

"...Reynolds? Are you crazy?" Forbes exploded. "He'll eat you alive "

"Well, if I play my cards right...helloooo " She made mention.

"God...you are such a slut "

Daniel frowned for the terminology but the girl took it much better than he had.

"He's cute and I like him " She practically stamped her foot.

"You like anything in pants." Forbes disgusted.

Calli looked down to her own BDUs...confused now.

"Anything `male' in pants." MacAroy helpfully explained.

"I do not " Calli took exception. "I don't like Fenway...the cheap ass bastard "

"Reynolds is NOT for you...trust me on this." Forbes advised, his tone and manner a bit chilly.

"He's sweet." Calli informed the other man.

"Sweet?" Forbes allowed his amazement. "He's a carnivore and you are his prey "

"You aren't my keeper–`Mr. Jaffa Guy'...I don't want to piss you off but I really like this `Reynolds Guy' and I haven't had a real date in—well—never mind, but...I really, really want to go " Calli presented her case to a higher court.

Teal'c made his decision...."You may go."

"COOL " Calli was happy again. "Very cool Thank you `Mr. Jaffa Guy —Thanks "

"...Hertz " Forbes grated his warning. "Reynolds is bad news...at least..for you. Let's talk about this, damnit "

"You're not going to talk me out of this. You guys can find a guasinaire without my help." She was relatively sure.

"It's not about the damned quasinaire " Forbes bellowed, then...settled, sensing he was the sudden center of attention.

Daniel Jackson exchanged knowing looks with Teal'c.

Coletti lowered his head, holding his amusement for his illustrious leader's...predicament.  
MacAroy watched the impending scene, his expression neutral.

Calli...calmed as well. "Look...I love the fact that we are a `team'. That we do everything together...except for that `peeing' thing, that time...ewwww " She shuddered. "But, putting that aside. For the first time, a guy notices me and even asks me out. You guys go out all the time and I'm at home eating pizza and ice cream and gaining weight. This is my turn..." She checked with her team and especially...Forbes, her look an endearingly lost one. "Ok?"

Forbes felt a little guilty. "Fine...go out. But...not with Reynolds " He had to move carefully here. Others were listening. He had feelings for the girl. She had no clue. He didn't want her finding out from anyone but himself. "You don't know him...he's out for one thing."

"Thanks " Her tone chipped ice. "I wasn't aware the only thing I have going for me is...that "

"I didn't mean..." He man ran his hand over his neckline, pissed he had not handled it better.

Calli threw up a hand and walked the same path down the corridor Sam Carter had before, in pretty much the same mood.

The silence was....brittle.

"I thought that was well-said, considering." MacAroy lifted impressed brows checking out Forbes. "Considering you are a first class S.O.B....sir."

The other man shifted a cool gaze, then he, too....took his leave. In the opposite direction.

The silence came again.

"So..." Coletti asked. "Want to go switch the sign in the shower room?"

"—Sure." MacAroy was `game'. "We'll get on this list, Geek Boy." He had accepted a few papers from Daniel in the beginning of the conversation.

Daniel sighed. "Yeah...thanks. You do that."

Teal'c bowed slightly to the two men's imminent departure.

"Well..." Daniel had...waited until he was sure they were alone. "What do you think?"

"Concerning, Daniel Jackson?"

"Forbes...and the woman...Hertz." Daniel clarified.

"He did not wish her to go with Col. Reynolds."

"He likes her...right?" Daniel wanted his theory confirmed. "In a...non-military way?"

"He does."

"And...she doesn't have a clue?"

"She does not."

"Ahh " Daniel nodded his acceptance of it all. "Back to the grindstone." He handed Teal'c his list. "I'm hitting the stores, you?"

Teal'c read his paper with meticulous care. "I shall be at...The Baby Barn."

Daniel blinked. "Good luck."

"And you, Daniel Jackson."

Each man went his own way. Each with a different goal in mind.


	33. Insert Foot Here

SGT TIM - you are absolutely correct! I don't know how I messed up and put HAT instead of COVER! *Smacks Forehead* __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack O'Neill held his smile, as he had been mentally attempting to do for the past hour now. He was on such a 'high'..it seemed his entire system was just one big grin.

Samantha Carter was carrying his kid. There was a squiggly little 'glitch' inside the woman....that he had put there...that would, miraculously, in a few short months, evolve into...a miniature human being. All because of...him.

He was kinda proud of such an accomplishment. Not that he did it alone...he wasn't saying that. Exactly. But, he thought, on the whole...he had put more 'effort' into the project than Carter had. In a...way.

A 'mini-me'. The thought made him want to grin again. He sipped his coffee to hide his lapse. A tiny version of himself...a baby girl...or...a son. That would be 'cool' too. He really didn't care as long as...it was ok. And...looked like Carter.

Jack did not consider himself a handsome man. He had, in reality, never considered the matter at all. He knew Carter was beautiful though and hoped whatever kind of kid they had...it would take after it's Mom, more so than, himself.

He was happy, dammit

Was it so wrong to be...happy for once in his life? Totally? Irrevocably Undeniably...freaking...happy?

"Col?"

He glanced up at the unexpected interruption into his private 'moment'. "Carter. Hey." He stood. "You want some coffee or ...no. Caffeine probably isn't good for you right now....cake?"

"No...no cake." Although...suddenly the ideal sounded...good. She shook the notion. "But, that's what I wanted to talk to you about...if you have a few moments?" She glanced nervously around the seemingly unoccupied commissary.

Jack misunderstood. "Well...ok, then." He relented. He couldn't refuse this woman much now, he guessed. "Just one cup, though. Promise and don't tell Janet."

"No Not that " The woman exasperated. Then...tried to settle a little. "...Not...that, sir. About..." She motioned helplessly. "Us...I mean." She was quick to rephrase. "What's happening." She spread her hands. "This " And placed them on her stomach. She had glanced around again and...lowered her voice.

O'Neill found the gesture....endearing. "...Carter. It's not like SG-13 hasn't notified everyone. You don't have to whisper."

"SG-13 Don't get me started on that lot " She was still scathing from those people's antics.

O'Neill held his smile. "So...what do you need to talk about? Sit." He indicated the chair next to his. He had all the time in the world for her.

"...What do I want to 'talk' about?....Sir? " She was a little taken aback. "I..." She attempted to formulate a coherent thought. "We...I...." She corrected herself yet again. Chastising her use of the plural. "I..." it was emphasized. There was no 'we' as yet...not until this man allowed there was. "I...take full responsibility for...what happened. You wanted to...you know and I insisted you..not go get them so,...well, you know all that." She waved a dismissing hand.

Jack's mouth quirked but he got his amusement under control. She was so cute when she went off on a 'Daniel' tangent. He had never seen her do that before.

"...What I...I guess what I'm wanting to say–" she tried again. "Is...it's...ok, if...you know." She inclined her head and...waited.

Jack thought he knew. He was pretty sure he had 'followed' her train of thought. But...just to be sure... "Why don't you elaborate. I'm a little fuzzy, here."

"...Col..." God Was he going to make her say the words? "...I'm talking about...the baby. I don't expect..." What? What did she expect. What was it she was wanting him to say. She needed reassurance here...something...positive to go on...some...sign...he was ok with all that had...happened.

"Carter..." Jack thought he had gotten her drift finally. "Don't worry. I'm gonna 'step up'...." He had learned his lesson, if only the hard way...with the 'cop guy.' "I'm gonna do the right thing."

Samantha Carter's face drained of color.

O'Neill was immediately alarmed, his posture stiffening. His instincts kicking in 'over-time' status...

"...The... 'right'...thing? " She repeated the insidious remark. She slowly...stood, her world turning upside down for the second time in one freaking day. Her color was still decidedly 'off '....as was her equilibrium.

O'Neill had shot up from his chair with the woman's actions. He unconsciously held out his hand as if willing her to sit back down...for she still looked...odd. He wondered...should he alert Janet Frasier? Was there something...wrong?

"The...right thing? " Carter's color had returned two-fold with her rising anger. "I don't need you to do the 'right thing " The woman was...devastated. It was the last thing she had wanted...or...expected to hear...from this man.

Jack was confused and...lost but, for once...that little boy look did not touch Carter's heart.

"You know what?" Her pride kicked in, along with an irrational rage. "I don't need you at all ....I don't need you or the 'cop guy' or....anyone I'll do this by myself Like I have everything else in my life "

"Hey " O'Neill was floored. The woman had never spoken to him in such a manner before...never And...especially after...well...all that had passed between them of late. "Carter "

She shook off his attempt to touch her. "NO ...you said all I needed to hear " She started to take her leave.

"Wait a minute " He snapped, grasping her arm to insure she stay to listen to his explanation.

"DON'T " She jerked from his grasp, for it brought too many unwanted memories right now. She had to...put all that in the past, apparently. She needed to get away from his influence. To put things in perspective..

Jack was...stunned, his own temper flaring. "I'm just trying to tell you.."

"I don't want to hear it You've said enough " His words had made her physically ill. She could not take any more right at this exact moment.

"I said...wait a minut..." He stepped in front of her, blocking her intended path.

"Get out of my way " She shoved against his chest, forcing a space to squeeze through, those blue eyes flashing an icy fire.

Jack O'Neill was thrown for a loop....first...by her tone and now...by her reaction to him.

"Hey " He tried the only thing he could think of. God How he wanted to hear her call him 'Sir' right about now. "You're out of line, Major Stand down "

"Go to hell..." She shot right back, not bothering to turn around or look back. "Col " Her tone dripped venom.

Jack's mouth fell agape as he stood...watching the woman's retreat. A movement caught his eye, he jerked his head to the left, his instincts honed to razor-sharp awareness by his time off-world.

William Forbes, sat...alone...at a table by the wall. He had blended quite nicely, but...that is what SG-13 was famous...or infamous...for. That's what they 'did'. "....Welcome to my world, O'Neill." The man stood, leaving his beer on the table. What the hell he was doing drinking beer at eleven o'clock in the morning, mystified the Col. "Women..." The other man disgusted. "Can't live with them...can't 'frag' em with a block of C-4....humm, Jack?"

He followed Samantha Carter's previous exit route, his destination unknown to Jack O'Neill.

The man stood...in the ensuing silence...his thoughts varied and...distracted.


	34. Tensions Rising

Briefing Room (½ Hr. Later)

"Where is Airman O'Neill today, Col?" General Hammond tried to keep the disappointment out of his tone. He had actually missed seeing the little fellow this morning.

Jack pulled his eyes and interest away from the woman that sat so silently across the table from him. "Dixon is taking his kids to Fun Land Park, sir. The wife asked if JJ could come along. I hope that was ok?"

"Oh...oh, of course." Hammond understood now. "That's fine. He'll have a good time."

Jack went back to watching Carter, making no pretense of doing anything else. "Yes sir, I'm sure he will."

He put his hand to his cheek line resuming his stance of before.

He was aware of Daniel's eyes, choosing to ignore the man's interest in what-ever-the-hell was going on right now between himself and Samantha Carter.

He was also aware of the tension his...activity was generating in the room. As was everyone present. Least of all...the object of his...attention.

"...Sir." Carter arose abruptly, unable to take another second of Jack O'Neill's particular brand of 'amusement.' "I'm not feeling well...permission to report to the Infirmary?"

Daniel lifted a concerned/surprised look. "You ok, Sam?"

"Just a little..." She wanted to scream...pissed "...Off-kilter, Daniel. I'll be fine if I could just..." She sought the General's permission, choosing to ignore Jack completely.

"Of course, Major." The General arose, gentleman that he was and in doing so...reminded the other men present of their 'lapse.' Each followed Hammond's example. Jack...a little slower than the rest. "Do you wish someone to accompany–"

"I'll be fine, sir. Thank you." She grasped her folder. "I apologize for this...I...I'm sure it's just a 'bug' or something."

"I'll expect a report from Doctor Frasier, please."

"Of course, Sir." She managed a smile for the man.

Jack turned his head to watch her go. He made sure she felt his stare.

Corridor 'C'....SGC

"I usually go...in there."

Carter was not aware she had halted her trek to see Janet. She was...thinking. Painful thoughts that cut her like a knife. Did it show on her face? "Excuse me?"

Calli Hertz stepped closer, her eyes observing Carter with a detached air. "When they are being 'asswipes?' The office is empty." She motioned to a corridor to Carter's right. "No one will bother you in there...if you want a little...down-time."

Carter lifted her eyes, watching as an airman passed their location She downed her head, shaking it slightly. "Does it show?"

"He said something insidiously stupid and upset you. And....they call me dumb." The other woman sighed. "They can be so dense " She stepped, opening the unlocked door. "Take a few minutes...regroup. Things will be better."

Samantha Carter didn't see how things could ever be worse, but...she was glad for the momentary reprieve the other woman offered, stepping...following Calli into the room. "Thank you...I think I could use...a little quiet."

Calli studied Carter meticulously. "You ok?"

Carter laughed derisively. "No." Then she softened the reply. "It must be these hormones. I'm usually not so..." Sam wanted desperately to cry, holding it in stoically, as was her way. "I'll be fine, thank you." She managed a slight smile of reassurance.

"I know that....do you?"

Carter looked at the woman in a new light. She...understood. She...'got it.'

"Just need some time to...think things through." Sam admitted.

"I don't know what he said and it's none of my business, but...O'Neill doesn't strike me as the....rotten son-of-a-bitch type. Are you sure you didn't...misconstrue?"

"Pretty sure." Carter nodded, her expression bleak.

"...I'll let you alone." The woman moved toward the door. "You want anything? Anyone?....Frasier?"

"Thanks." Carter had shook her head in the negative. "I...appreciate it."

Calli stepped to the desk and scribbled something, handing it to Carter. "That's my cell...in case you change your mind."

Carter looked at the neatly spaced number and felt like bawling again. She could only nod.


	35. All is right, Again

Back In Briefing Room

"Permission to check on Major Carter, Sir." Jack had waited as long as his stretched nerves would allow. He had already stood, anxious to be on his way.

"...Is there a problem, Col?" The General had felt the tension like everyone else, genuinely concerned for both the woman and the man before him.

"None I can't handle, sir." Was all O'Neill would comment as yet.

Hammond's blue eyes read Jack's brown ones for a long beat. "....Then...I suggest you go 'handle' it, Col."

"Yes sir..." Jack nodded his respect and his gratitude. "Thank you."

Corridor–SCG

"Hey....asswipe." Normally, Calli Hertz would have addressed the man in a more civil manner seeing as he out-ranked her. She had never been one to allow insignias to influence her opinion of a person's moral or ethical behavior and right now...she was not happy with O'Neill's 'behavior'. Not one little bit.

Jack had checked the Infirmary but Janet had not seen Carter. He had searched their usual 'haunts' and came up empty. She wasn't answering her cell...he was beginning to get a little worried.

"Hey " Calli called loudly, finally getting his attention.

Jack had heard her the first time but was positive she could NOT have been addressing...him. He looked at the woman, his expression bemused. "You talkin to me? ?"

"Yeah, DiNero...you're the only asswipe here."

Jack...stepped....closer...."Excuuuuuse, me? "

"She's in there and you'd better put things to 'right'....cause I'd hate like hell to have to 'key' that nice new paint job of your's." Calli really wouldn't have minded at all. "She treats me like I'm not stupid and I like her. If I were you, I wouldn't 'blow it' again." The woman moved on past the man, her eyes clear...holding his easily. "Col....Sir "

Jack found himself vaguely...insulted. He had other priorities. He headed for Corridor 'C'. He tried the door and found it unlocked. He walked in.  
Samantha Carter stood, shock registering on her face. She had been sitting at the desk and...she had been crying. Shit...he hated that thought.

He began without preamble, closing the door with a decided finality behind him. "Let's get a few things straight here...shall we?"

She opened her mouth and the man put on his best 'command' face. "I'm speaking, Major...don't even think about interrupting....One...you feel 'responsible'..." He "quoted" with his fingers, his expression a mocking one. "For what happened that night? Yeah...whatever I made the decision, Carter...not you I f I had wanted to go get the damned things...I would have. Truth...?"

The man stepped right up to the desk, facing the woman more than squarely, his eyes flashing his irritation. "I wanted to ride you 'bareback'. I wanted to feel each and every 'moment' of you." He ignored her blush. "And, I wanted to 'feel' it as God intended." He stopped only for breath. "Two...that baby you carry is mine. I want to be a part of it...of it's future, and...God willing...yours " He made his way around the desk, his eyes holding hers masterfully. She retreated slightly. "Three...you are not 'alone' in this..I'm here And I have no damned intention of leaving. So..." He motioned, continuing his trek and the woman continued to...retreat. "You be pissed if you want...it's probably a 'hormone' thing or something. I'll wait until you're over whatever this is but make no mistake." He shoved the chair out of his way and continued his advancement. "I'm here...and I'm staying. You do what you have to do...and I'll do what I have to do...are we clear yet?"

The woman had halted her steps, because...Jack O'Neill had halted his. She felt the tears welling in her eyes.

"Don't." He closed his. "That tears my insides apart, baby...." He sought her out. "....Come mere."

Carter went to his arms, her own embracing him in a death clasp. "Oh, God...I...I thought..."

"Shut the hell up. You'll piss me off again. I fucking know what 'you thought'...and don't ever think it again "

"No Sir." She whispered huskily. "I won't think it again....I swear."

She could feel the man's body relax. "You ok? I was worried shitless."

He held her tightly...as if he didn't want to let go...not ever.

"I...I don't know anything about...being a 'Mom'." She blurted her worse fears. So glad this man was there to listen. So very...relieved and...joyously...glad. "I never had a 'Mom'...I'll screw up. The kid will turn out to be an ax murderer...or worse "

Jack wondered fleetingly...what could be worse but he held the woman tightly and said instead... "You'll be the best damned 'Mom' on the entire planet, Carter. Hell...name any of those 'P' something planets we've gone to...any of them...and, hands down...you won't find one woman that has been a better 'Mom " He buried his face in the sweet fragrance of her neckline, his lips kissing the warm skin in open affection. "Trust me on this...I know."

"How?....how do you 'know'?" She wanted proof.

"Because I say...and I don't lie to you." He lifted his head and she raised those eyes that melted his soul. "I never have....and....I never will."

Carter kissed him with all the passion and need she was suddenly experiencing. And he...kissed her right back.

One kiss lead to another and....yet...another and soon...the man was grimacing his new-found pain. He broke one such kiss to....get a little perspective on the matter. It didn't work.  
"....Shit." Jack frowned for his lack of control. Oh well....what the hell.

"...Sir..." Carter watched his experienced fingers work the belt on her BDUs...."What are you...doing We...can't....not here " She glanced around the empty office. "Someone will...come." In reality....she had never been so turned on by the thought in her entire existence.

"Yeah...me..." O'Neill unzipped her slacks and then his trousers. He turned her 'about-face." "Inside you....gonna take the Scenic Route, Major....bend " He forced her over the edge of the desk, fiddling with the front of his pants, reaching for what he would be needing in a few....

Carter gasped, swirling just in time to see.....Jack O'Neill disappear before her very eyes in an Asgard 'beam' of brilliant, white light.


	36. Lunch and the Architect Guy

Calli Hertz halted, twinkie and diet coke on her tray, the photo on the open page catching her attention. She...peered closer and was still stumped. She turned her head, her eye level now on par with...Daniel Jackson's.

"...Hellooo?" He asked more than stated, a little...not startled, no but...well..something.

"What's...that?" She looked at the odd shaped...thing in the photo again.

"Well...I'm thinking that is a relic which predates anything found on Earth...to, eh..date."  
Daniel looked at the photo as well.

The woman studied the 'relic' with a keen eye. She...raised. "Cool." It was decided. She held her tray, slowly scanning the research material spread about Daniel Jackson's table. "This looks like 'Egyptian Stuff'. What has that got to do with an architect? That is what you 'do'...right?"

'Ok...see.." Daniel bit his lip and made a tiny 'grimace' face. "I'm not an architect...I'm an archeologist." He pronounced the word slowly...distinctively. "This...is what I do." He nodded to the table. "I read ancient texts in hope of somehow..." He gestured. "Coming to a better understanding of the Goa'uld and their ways."

Calli looked at the man. "What's to understand? They're bad guys. They don't like us..they try to kill us..we try to kill them."

"Yes, well...that's true, but hopefully...there's more."

"Like what?"

"Eh...well.. I..." Daniel drew in a breath. "Would you like to sit down?" He had noted her tray.

"...I'm not supposed to be talking to you." She remembered.

"Excuse me? Why?" Daniel was stumped.

"I'm not sure...Forbes just said." She shrugged, then...glanced about the semi-crowded luncheon area. "So..." She...sat, tray still in hand. "You translate things, right. I mean, you speak a lot of languages."

"...A few." Daniel didn't want to brag.

"Can you tell me what 'kruvis' means?"

"Where did you hear that word?" His curiosity was aroused.

"Coletti has the briefing room bugged. The Col..not mine...your's...said it when that thing zapped his brain. I was curious, that's all."

"Coletti has the....briefing room...bugged?"

"Oh, it's ok...we don't listen all the time, but Silar said it couldn't be done...not without detection and you know Coletti." She rolled her eyes. "He loves a challenge. That Ancient stuff is pretty neat." She clearly was impressed. "You must be as smart as Carter...if you understand it, I mean."

"Not even close, but...thank you for the thought." Daniel smiled.

"Well...I'm keeping you from.." She made to rise.

"No." For some reason he could not even begin to explain...Daniel didn't mind if she stayed a while longer. "A break would be welcomed, in actuality. We've...never spoken much."

"...You're SG-1." She scowled.

He shook his head slightly. "...And?"

She only scowled harder.

Daniel tried another route. "Please...eat. I'll join you." He picked up his coffee cup and glanced at his half-eaten sandwich which was now quite stale.

Calli sought a topic a 'smart guy' would find interesting. She sought and sought. She was used to hanging out mostly with Coletti.....she had nothing.

"You like twinkies...you take one with you each time you go through the gate." He had noted the fact. "For...good luck?" They were SG-13, after all.

"No...because I like them." She frowned.. She returned her interest to the photo. "Can you read the writing on that thing?"

"Actually..yes. This particular piece was found in the 30's in a dig in South America." He pointed. "This is Asgard...these symbols represent unity...brotherhood. Jack said the Asgard mentioned four races of beings that made up an alliance of—" He grinned self-consciously. "You aren't really interested in this, are you. I tend to rattle on when..."

"No, 'Archeological Guy"....I told you...I think it's cool." Calli differed. "So...what does it say?"

"Really?" Daniel was more than happy to continue, but maybe she was just being polite.

"Forbes says I 'rattle on' too." She chanced a smile. "He says my mouth works before my brain. Coletti doubts I possess one."

"...They're wrong." Daniel was just beginning to see that.  
She grinned and showed dimples. "Oh, yeah? How do you know that?"

"Because I'm the 'Archeological Guy' and I'm almost as smart as Carter." The man quipped. If only to see those dimples again. He had never even seen her smile let alone...that.

She did not disappoint him. Then, a thought struck her. "Oh, hey...I'm sorry about those photos we pasted around the base...of when you 'returned'..." She "quoted" with her fingers and a cold chill ran down Daniel's spine. "Last time....what's it like to kick off?"

"Photos." Daniel recalled those...photos.

"In the flag? You got cute legs." She crinkled her nose and Daniel...tried not to smile. He cleared his throat gently.

"Too much?" She sighed. "I'm used to being around Marines. I say too much too soon sometimes."

"No..." Daniel found her candor quite refreshing. "You have great...legs, too."

She blanked. "Excuse me?"

"The first few times you guys switched the shower sign? I forgot to check one time...I left immediately."

She flushed a little. "What goes around." She philosophized. "Pay backs are...well, they suck." She admitted. "So...what's it say?" She grabbed her coke and pointed to the page.

Daniel explained and they passed a rather pleasant hour, in his opinion, although...admittedly, he had done most of the talking...and then she had to go back on duty.

Daniel was left with an entirely different view-point of at least one member of SG-13.


	37. Flattery will get you?

SCG Gym...work out area

Forbes watched the woman lift the ball in a graceful arc over her head, swing it down and over then repeat the act. It was almost like watching ballet movements. And Callie Hertz moved in a slow, fluid motion that the man found vaguely erotic.

He stuck his hands in the pockets of his pants, walking to where she exercised. "How was your date last night?"

"Yeah..." She threw him an annoyed look. "WhatEVER "

Forbes was alerted to 'something' by her tone. "...What?"

"So...he calls about 30 minutes before arrival time to say...get this..." She put the ball away in it's proper place. "He has four flat tires on his truck...four." She shook her head woefully. "He says...could I believe THAT? And, I say...no...one, maybe...FOUR? NO Hello? I hung up on the bastard." She crossed her arms, looking at the man. "He could have, at least...come up with a conceivable lie What a jerk-off "

Forbes...'clicked'. Coletti...MacAroy. They had come through for him

"Guess he found someone more 'acceptable' for that one 'special' thing he wanted, hum...Col?"

"He wanted to show up, Hertz." He felt bad about what the guys had done on one hand because she felt lousy that Reynolds was a 'no-show'. He felt great on the other...for himself. He had not wanted her to go out with the other man. He could admit that to himself if not her.

"Whatever " She picked up her towel, putting it around her neck. Her hair was down and damp....framing her face. She looked cute. And...all of sixteen.

"Hey...his loss, right?"

"Damned straight." She muttered dejectedly.

"Right...they'll be other dates." He wanted to make her feel better.

She sighed heavily, going to get her gym bag.

"Hey, Hertz...you aren't that bad. I mean, you got potential. If the asswipes can't see it..." Forbes shrugged stocky shoulders. "They don't deserve you, right?"

She watched him warily. "What do you mean...I got 'potential'?" She was ready to be 'pissed'. Expecting a trap at best....an insult, certainly. "What's wrong with me?" She demanded.

"Nothing's wrong, per say...I'm just saying."

"Saying...'what'?" She was ready to be really pissed.

"Well..." He motioned. "Take your hair. It's..ok. Maybe if you...fixed it, or something." He, in reality...did not think her hair needed one bit of 'fixing' He loved the damned stuff. All long and full of curls and catching the light just so and showing off those red highlights. "And...your eyes are green. Guys like green eyes."

"They do?" She was...listening...at least.

"Yeah, and if you kept your mouth shut...you could get laid really easy." He would see to it personally, if she wanted.

"...Do you think?" Calli took heart, wanting the man's advice in spite of herself.

"Well, look at you...you're not so bad." He nodded to the mirrored wall.

She looked at her reflection. He 'looked' as well. Those tight little shorts...that cropped 'tee' that showed her flat stomach. He wondered if he could talk her into a belly ring.

Calli frowned at the woman staring back at her in the mirror. "I...I don't look sooo bad."

"Hell, no and your tits are ok, too. A little small, maybe but...enough." Small hell....they were like perfectly shaped, ripe little melons. "And your ass Your ass is your best 'asset'...no pun intended." On that one, he told the absolute truth.

"Really?" She felt a little better, her hands curving to the firm slope of her bottom as she watched the action in the mirror, eyeing herself critically. "It's not as big as Coletti says."

"Your ass is great."

"...Well..." She started to smile and then... "Hey Are you shitting me around?"

"No...No, Hertz." He managed a sincere look. "Honest to God 'truth'. Reynolds missed out last night." The horny bastard He would have to remember to thank Coletti and Mac.

"I know that " She...pouted, not sure if she should believe his words still.

"Yeah, he's an idiot.. Why would you want to get messed up with an 'idiot' for? See? I told you, he wasn't 'right' for you."

"...You did say that." She remembered.

"You gotta be patient, that's all." Give me some time to get up the balls to approach you, dumbass. He thought the words to himself. "Your time will come." He would see to it.

"Well...maybe." She conceded. "But, when you see that asswipe, Reynolds...you do something really icky to him...promise?"

"You have my word." Forbes was looking forward to it. "He can't mess with one of my team and get away with it."

She nodded, happy again. Except for.... "Okay, then, but...it was still mean, what you said."

"You didn't let me finish my thought." He improvised hastily. "He wants one thing, as in...like he'll get it from you You're too smart to fall for his bullshit."

She...hesitated, doubts setting in again. "You think I'm...smart?"

He moved ever so carefully here... "You can BE smart, especially about 'asswipes."

"That's true." She forgave him completely and Forbes world fell back into place.

"Buy you a juice?" He offered.

"...YOU....'buy'??"

"You've had a rough night and you are one of my men. It's my job to keep you guys 'up'." He wondered how long she could keep him 'up'.

"Can I have some chips, too?"

"Sure...why not." He grinned.

But it would have to wait until next time.

The RED ALERT signal blared over the base's communication channel.

"Wonder what the hell that's all about." The man frowned. "Get dressed. I'll meet you in the gate room."

She was on her way before he had given the order. Forbes moved his ass, running the corridors at a good 'clip'– trusting Coletti or Mac would pick up his P-90 for him. They knew the drill and they knew he would be without it.

No 'unscheduled off-world activation.' Forbes' was anxious to see what the problem was. He moved faster, joining several other Marines heading for the same place.


	38. A Little Male Bonding

Mother Ship

Jack O'Neill materialized on the deck of a Goa'uld Mother ship. He knew instinctively, that was where he was, plus the fact...a 'Mother' of a Goa'uld stood before him. "Jesus Ba'al " The man turned about hastily, taking his hand out of his zipper area AFTER he had pushed his stiff rod back inside the confines of his boxers...and angrily readjusted his clothes. "You know how to 'knock'?"

Jack was not a happy camper. First...he was on a Goa'uld mother-ship and secondly...he clearly was not going to get to have any 'playtime' with Carter today.

He turned back, still a little 'up' in one way but totally 'pissed' in another. "'Notice' would be good " He practically yelled the fact at a rather bemused 'Mother' Goa'uld.  
Mother as in...not in a good way.

"Did I interrupt something crucial, human?" Ba'al's eyes said he knew exactly what he had 'interrupted' and found the fact rather amusing. "I did not think you...indulged."

"Hey I 'indulge' O'Neill took exception to the statement. "Why wouldn't I 'indulge'....do YOU?"

Ba'al merely lifted his head, his eyes shining with suppressed humor. "You wished to speak with me?" He got right to the point of the meeting.

O'Neill...calmed. He took a moment to refocus his energies. "....We have a weapon."

"You do not know how to use it." Ba'al, for some reason...glanced at the human's 'crotch' area. Then...lifted an innocent stare.

Jack's eyes narrowed. Did the Snakehead mean what he thought he...meant?

Nah...the human shook the ideal. "I know how to use it...I don't know...how to 'stop' it, once I do." He told the truth.

Ba'al...scowled. "You do not speak of the weapon on Dakara."

"No."

"...And, I am simply to trust you have obtained another...so easily and what? Withdraw my fleet–on your word?"

"Look, asshole...this thing sucks. It has the potential to wipe out not only your precious 'fleet' but..." Jack had to make the Goa'uld understand. "The entire system...hell Perhaps the entire freaking galaxy...they didn't specify the exact possibilities."

"They...meaning...the Ancients." Ba'al shifted his stare for a beat. "What is it like, human...to have another being inside your head? A little...disconcerting." He sought Jack O'Neill's eyes. "...I should imagine.'

Jack was given pause for thought. "...at least mine aren't snakes."

"Do you think I choose this? I had no more choice than you." Ba'al had long ago come to grips with the truth, of course.

"...Whatever...I can show you the damned thing." Jack tried another route. "It's in my refrig. At home. Beam it up."

"....Which means...it is harmful to me in some way." Ba'al was not stupid. "Or...you would not trust it within my grasp."

"I don't think it's 'harmful' as it sits. It has to be activated first. It could be, though. I didn't think. I know Anubis can't use it because of...what he is."

Ba'al...processed, walking slowly about his ship's interior.

"What's with the fires?" Jack had noted the 'pit' thing in the center of the large area in which they stood. "Haven't discovered electricity yet?"

"It prefers...primitive things...except when it comes to technology."

"Your snake?"

Ba'al looked at the man. "Yes...my...'snake'."

"I don't know if I can demonstrate this thing for you to prove what I'm saying." Jack was not sure about anything where the damned thing was concerned. "I don't want to take that chance. I got a kid now." He could have added, one on the way. But..that was his business alone...his and Carter's. "You got someone you care about, Ba'al? Besides yourself?"

The Goa'uld remained silent. He merely, stood...looking into the fire.

"This thing makes Anubis' power seem like a Las Vegas lounge act..." Jack put things in perspective. "Trust me..." He allowed the being to read his soul.... "You don't want me to use it. And...I swear to God...I don't want to use it Not even against you."

"How did you find it?"

"I don't know. The crap in my head comes and goes. I think those people..the Ancients.." Jack had given it some thought. "I think they want my race to survive. And, no...I don't know why." He exasperated.

Ba'al lifted his head, drawing in a deep breath. Nothing more.

Jack closed his eyes and thought of his son...and Carter and the baby and...his friends and...every last child on the face of the Earth. "Alright...you mother-fucker....PLEASE " He grated his lost pride. "....I'm....asking you. And...if I have to....I'll beg you." The taste in his mouth sickened Jack O'Neill. "You want me on my hands and knees...will that do it for you? Fine....pick the spot." He motioned.

The Goa'uld stared at the human a very long time. It was if he was trying to read O'Neill's mind.

Jack stared back and...let him do any damned thing he wanted.

If the bastard wanted to stick him to a wall and throw knives at him...fine. If he wanted to kill him repeatedly and stick him in the 'joy' box...he would do that too.

Somehow...Jack O'Neill was determined to convince this S.O.B. that to use the weapon was an act of a madman. Perhaps, Ba'al could relate to that. He had worked closely with Anubis, after all.

So...Jack O'Neill stood, and forced himself to be patient. He searched his mind for something...anything that might sway this asswipe's decision to Jack's way of thinking.....he had nothing.


	39. A Deeper Understanding

"That rather...acid taste in your mouth..." Ba'al recalled another time. "At the back of your throat? Wrapped around your...uvula—what was that called again?"

"Alright...fine..." Jack practically rolled his eyes. "I'll grant you that one."

"And...while it would be pleasant to have you on your knees before me...not, you understand...in the same manner you conceivably were with your female...when I so unceremoniously 'interrupted' you..." Ba'al stuck the knife in a little deeper and twisted it a tad. "It would mean nothing were you to accomplish the act with little reverence behind it. I am a God. Gods expect 'reverence'.

"You don't believe that crap and you know it." O'Neill disgusted.

"I am a God...or at least, am...Godlike. I am not THE GOD...I am aware." Ba'al nodded regally. "But...close enough for the likes of you...Tauri."

"Yeah...whatever." Jack sighed his boredom.

"Even were I to order my fleet to retreat. What is to prevent another of my kind from attacking your precious planet?"

"You are." The human lifted a challenging stare.

"Why would I concern myself one way or another over your fate...You have proven yourselves to be a nuisance, at best.

"You claim to be the most powerful of 'your kind'. Can't control the others?" Jack taunted. "And...'why'? Because of what would happen if the weapon were ever used."

"So you say." The Goa'uld. dismissed. "I wish to see this weapon."

"I told you...it's in my frig..beam it up."

Ba'al walked to a console and did just that. O'Neill was a little 'bothered', firstly...because this thing knew the exact location of his home...and secondly...because this thing knew the exact location of his home.

The object appeared in the middle of the room. It lay on it's side on the highly polished floor, just to the right of the Goa'uld.

It was just as Jack remembered it. Only, colder...maybe. He didn't like to touch it, so he couldn't be certain. Both the human and the Goa'uld stared at the weapon. Each to his own thoughts. Ba'al....stepped closer. Nothing happened. He checked with O'Neill. Who had no answers for him.

Ba'al...moved forward....the 'thing' powered up and hummed ominously.

The Goa'uld gasped, staggering backward, his entire system vibrating to the pain searing into it's mind. Ba'al cried out, a strangled, choked sound of startlement.

O'Neill instinctively moved to aid the being but checked such an impulse. Why the hell should he help a Goa'uld?

He watched as Ba'al scrambled as far away from the object as the room would allow.

It stopped....humming and...was silent once more.

"...Hate to say, I told ya so." O'Neill shrugged slightly. "Want to try it again...feel free."

Ba'al simply continued to stare at the weapon. He had stumbled in his haste to retreat from it's power and now...sat, leaning heavily against an opposite wall. "...What the hell...is that thing?" He demanded an answer.

"Still think I'm lying?"


	40. Got Gas?

Added some new stuff to this chapter and would love to get some reviews to know what you guys think!! Thanks :)

Star Gate Command

"The Asgard do not answer the attempts to hail them, sir." Carter tried to keep her concentration focused, if only for Jack's sake. "I didn't really expect them to do so. I don't think it was Thor."

"No, Major...Ba'al's fleet has been spotted by the Prometheses. He is in our solar system. I'm hoping, he just wants to talk to the Col...like we asked."

"It hasn't been that long." Daniel grasped at straws, transferring JJ to his other arm.. The kid got heavy sometimes. "Logically...does Ba'al have a choice? Jack says the weapon is powerful enough to eliman...."

"What...weapon, Dr. Jackson?" General Hammond had caught the involuntary 'slip'. That Daniel, even now...was regretting. He was distracted, however by..JJ. He scowled darkly at the baby. "Stop it." he chastised lowly. "Don't do that, ok?"

"Doctor Jackson?" The General brought Daniel's mind back to the subject at hand.

Carter and Teal'c had exchanged meaningful 'looks' with the young archeologist. But...it was too late, now.

Hammond looked from one to the other. "Are you telling me, Col O'Neill found a weapon on that planet and you people withheld the fact from me?"

"Not you, sir..." Carter was more than quick to explain. "From...the others. If you had known...your orders would necessitate you...informing them. Col. O'Neill did not think it wise to put such a means of destruction in the hands of the very people who have proven, in the past to be...less than circumvent in their decisions about such things."

Hammond was pissed but...could understand the sense in Jack's decision. He still was...pissed and not above showing it.

Carter...shut up.

"Sir...we can stop Ba'al." Daniel gave it a shot. "Jack isn't sure what else the weapon will do. We are hoping to...not have to use it at all." The young man handed JJ his vanilla wafer, ignoring the goo on the baby's face.

Jack appeared in the briefing room. He was turned the other way but...he glanced around his surroundings...recognized them and balled his hands into 'victory' fists. "YES " He...turned.

Carter's face showed her relief. Daniel...smiled happily. Teal'c lifted a brow, JJ squealed his delight upon recogniztion of his old man. Hammond....hummm,....Hammond. Jack looked at Daniel. "You just had to tell him or die, right?"

Daniel had the grace to look a little...guilty. "It slipped out...sorry, Jack."

"Sir...it was no disrespect meant on my part. I just don't trust those bastards. I didn't want to put you in a place where you had to make an impossible decision." Jack tried to explain his reasoning. "Ba'al...is leaving."

Hammond blinked. "Excuse me, Col?" His mood improved tremendously. "How did you convince him? What in God's name could you have said?"

"Didn't have to say much, sir...the weapon did most of the 'convincing.'" O'Neill stated. "I'm just glad it was this particular Snake-head we were dealing with, in this instance. I'm not sure the others would have been so...accommodating." Jack threw the crystal he had stolen from Ba'al's ship up in the air, catching it with a flourish.

"This is remarkable news, Col. Remarkable indeed " The man's face broke out into a wide grin. His granddaughters were safe...Airman O'Neill was...safe. The whole damned world...was safe again.

'I'll take it, sir." Jack could not say he was not just as relieved. "I'll take it."

"You're damned straight, Col" Hammond forgot all about his mood of moments before. "I'll go report to the 'bastards'...the situation has been resolved. Good work, Col. As always. Your country owes you more than we can ever repay."

"Didn't do it alone, sir." O'Neill motioned to his contemporaries. "I had some help from SG-13."

Hammond grinned as the others reacted to the quip.

"Hey, it was Teal'c that figured out the 'code' to the monolith." Daniel reminded.

"And, it was Daniel who..." Carter had to tell the truth, but she was unceremoniously interupted.

"What did you feed this kid, Jack..." Daniel waved his arm in the air frantically. He looked at JJ with a critical eye. "Geeesh..JJ! What the heck, buddy?!"

"Food, Daniel.." Jack had a ready reply, halting his inspection of the crystal. "I gave him food. What do you think I fed him? Birdseed?"

"What kind of food?" It was vaguely insinuated, the younger man's eyes narrowing accusingly.

Jack fell into his sullen mode. "We had..Mexican."

"Oh my God, What KIND of Mexican, Jack?" Daniel demanded.

General George Hammond was becoming quite adept at hiding his amusement these days. He felt the need to question Jack O'Neill on this one, however, so..he kept his features stoically set, raising his brows a tad to signify his interest.

Jack hated Daniel at this stage, for it was clear he would have to come up with a defense for himself. "The regular kind, Daniel..you puke!" The man was not required to be happy with his fate, however. He refused to be nice to the little snitch..so..he wasn't.

"You gave this baby a burrito, didn't you, Jack!" The little puke/snitch was appalled.

"He can't eat a burrito, you idiot!" Jack rolled his eyes at such a stupid statement. "He just had a few ...beans." Jack hedged a bit. He glanced at a very stern looking General George Hammond. "..and maybe..some..rice." He shrugged slightly. "The kid's fine..maybe a little gasey."

As if to prove the fact, JJ passed wind yet again and this time, he had the sound effect to prove it.

Carter's hand went to her mouth to stifle a giggle. Teal's brow lifted fractionally.

"Geeeesh!" Daniel turned away hastily, making a 'gag' face. "A little?!" He was definitely questioning Jack's adjective. "Are you out of your mind? Have you completely lost it?"

Jack made a 'whatever' face.

"You don't give a baby a burrito, Jack! You just don't!" Daniel was pretty sure of his facts. "Even I know that!"

"Oh? Have we established it was a burrito? I don't think so!" Jack reminded in his own defense..again.

JJ pooted again, lifting his little body off Daniel's arm, planting his feet against the man's abdomen to aid in the endeavor. He settled immediately, having 'vented' the problem plaguing him.

Daniel groaned wearily.

Jack frowned at the kid, narrowing his eyes a tad. Nothing more.

Samantha Carter laughed out right. Her mood ever so much improved from a few minutes ago.

General Hammond downed his head hastily, attempting in vain to stop the grin from erupting on his face. He hoped no one noticed the lapse.

"What about the school, Jack?" Daniel sighed heavily for his lot in life, moving on. "You have to make a decision here. It's never too early to head the kid down the right path, am I right, General Hammond?"

"What's wrong with public schools? I went to public schools." Jack wanted to know.

"Then you just answered your own question, didn't you." Daniel pointed out the obvious. "The right school will foster JJ's creativity..teach him to expand his thought processes..instruct him in the social graces.."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Jack waved the issue aside which seemed JJ's cue to pass gas yet again. Which he did.

"Cut it out!" Daniel pleaded to the baby who merely looked at him with large, innocent eyes. "Oh! Don't EVEN! You know very well what you're doing..just as you know you're not supposed to do it in public!"

"Oh, like you've never done it!" Jack defended his kid. "What Daniel? The kid is supposed to hold it in and implode?"

"No, Jack." Daniel was patience personified. "I didn't mean.."

JJ farted. A long one.

Daniel closed his eyes, his head falling back in open defeat.

General Hammond chuckled lowly, his hand coming to his mouth in a useless attempt to stifle the sound.

"The kid's got gas!" Jack didn't see a problem. "He's just a baby..he's barely two years old! Cut him some slack, Daniel!"

"He's not even one, Jack!" Daniel's mouth tightened with his irritation. "Just saying, and JJ isn't the one I'm pissed at.. DUH!"

"Get over it, Daniel! Everyone does it! Even the General her..." Jack realized too late, where this was headed, shifting a cautious look to...the General. He ..cleared his throat gently, his mind working at warp speed.

General Hammond waited patiently to see how the man would extract himself from this one. He had no problem retaining his 'general' personification in this instance.

"Eh..not that I, personally..Sir..have ever heard.. .." No..that wasn't it, Jack mused. "That is to say, Sir..." He..processed carefully.

"Yes, Jack?" Daniel could barely contain his glee. "We all wait with bated breath."

"Shut up, Daniel..gonna snap your neck!"

"Yes, Jack..we all know that!" Daniel mimicked the other man's 'neck snapping' gesture with his hands, transferring JJ to the other arm in the process. "I'm taking this baby to Janet..I'm telling her exactly what you did to him!"

Because JJ was jostled, his little upset tummy churned and rumbled, producing the desired effect right on cue.

"Listen to that!" Daniel shook his head woefully. "I hope you're proud of yourself!"

"You're one big puke, you know that, Daniel?" Jack felt the need to vent a bit himself.

"JJ needs one responsible adult looking out for him!" Daniel vented right back, making his way down the winding stairs to the first level of the Gate Room. "He's just as much my kid as he is your's and there's no good you saying he isn't!"

Jack wasn't going to say any such thing.

"I would never give him a burrito...NEVER!" The man's voice filtered up to where Jack still stood, hands in proverbial pockets. "So you just remember that!"

Jack checked with the General. "..a little gas never hurt anyone, sir."

Hammond held his opinion.

"Did it?" Jack needed confirmation from a source he trusted.

"...I'm sure the doctor can handle it, Col."

"Yeah..she's good with gas." Jack recalled how Janet had helped him on several different occasions. He felt..better.

"Lighten up, kids..." O'Neill didn't have time for such trivial pursuits. "I'm hungry. Think the Commissary has cake?"

"Is that all you think about, Sir?" Carter grinned over at the man.

"No...sometimes I think about beer." Jack confessed.

Carter smiled.

"Daniel Jackson wished to contact Chaka, O'Neill.. I assume, it is 'business as usual' now that the imminent threat has apparently been resolved?"

"Thanks to whom?" Jack leaned forward to better hear the answer.

"You are spending too much time with Ba'al, O'Neill...your ego is about on the level with his these days." Teal'c frowned for the fact.

"Hey...Carter..want some..." He looked her up and down in that 'special' way. "Cake?"

She downed her head to hide her smile. "Cake would be great, Col. But...maybe I should start watching my weight, huh?"

"I'll watch your weight...hell, we'll all watch your weight." He volunteered the rest of his team. "Teal'c...if you see her stuffing her face...take her out. Can't have her getting out of shape. You're indispensable, Carter. We need you back on the schedule A.S.A.P."

"...What do you mean, sir? I just assumed..." She checked with Hammond to verify her 'assumptions.'

"Sir...she can't go off-world now. It's too dangerous. In her condition?"

"Col " The woman took exception. "I am perfectly able to continue my duties.."

"General...you know when you said....there is no way my country can repay me?"

"COL " Carter was incensed the man would put it on those terms.

Hammond held his amusement. "I have to agree with the Col on this one, Major."

"But, sir "

"It's S.O.P. for females in your present...situation...to cease all off-world duties, as well you are aware." The General scolded gently. "There is plenty for you to do here. We'll keep you busy. My word on it. You won't be bored. Well...I'm off to the phones. Good work, people. Very good work "

"General " Carter tried yet again to plead her case. But the man only raised a hand and continued on his way.

O'Neill had that shit-eating grin on his face. The one that said...the General likes me soooo much better than you. Yes, I AM his 'favorite'.

The woman sighed heavily and sent him an unhappy face.

"Cheer up, Carter. Think of all the 'toys' you have to play with. And now...you have the time to play with them." Jack reminded. "All that 'technology stuff' you've been dying to take apart and see what makes it 'tick'?"

Well...the woman had to admit. She did enjoy that sort of thing. She would miss the team but...maybe not it's leader. That person was looking at her even now in that...I wonder if she obeyed my 'suggestion' about the bra and panties thing.

She could not wait to allow him see...she had.

Would love to get some reviews to know what you guys think!! Thanks :)


	41. The Unas

Would love to get some reviews to know what you guys think!! Thanks :)

Off-World Home World of the Unas

"Well...this is a nice change." Calli Hertz smiled at the large being to her left, handing over another energy bar because...he seemed to like them so. "Those are cool, huh?" She motioned for him to accept it. "Go on...it's ok."

The creature seemed most appreciative, and...as before...it gave her a 'trinket' in 'trade'. "Ohh " She admired the intricately carved stone. "This is sooo pretty I can make a necklace. This is great Thank you " She meant the praise.

"Archeological Guy ...how do you say 'Thank you'...I forgot." She called to Daniel Jackson across the fire as he conversed with the one know as Chaka. She tried a phrase she thought might be the correct one. Daniel frowned.

"Eh...no. You just said, you thought he looked like a bear...or...a facsimile, thereof."

Calli...frowned. "Oh...sorry." She held up her gift. "Cool, huh?"

"It's beautiful...where did you get it?" Daniel had held up a 'wait' finger to Chaka. "I..eh..think we have a problem here. Jack?" The younger man arose, motioning for O'Neill to follow his lead. Daniel bowed slightly to the gathered Unas as a sign of respect, having arisen.

"What?" Calli watched the two men. "I didn't do anything." She was sure.

Daniel motioned her to join them. She smiled prettily to her new-found friend and excused herself.

"What?" Jack asked the obvious. "What 'problem'." He looked suspiciously at Calli Hertz.

"No...I didn't do anything." She repeated plaintively. "I think he even likes me. He hasn't growled or anything for a while. He keeps smelling me...is that a good sign?"

"...Crap." Daniel closed his eyes, then lowered his head and his voice. "...I think that is a 'betrothal stone."

"What?" Calli was lost.

"What?" Jack was lost.

"Did you accept the stone?"  
"We traded." The woman smiled at the Unas, waving her fingers at him. "It would have been rude not to...you said...don't be 'rude'."

"You did say that." Jack had heard as much.

"One gift, Major...I said...'one' gift." Daniel distinctly recalled. "He took it to mean...that you 'like' him."

Jack...got it. His eyes shifting cautiously to the friendly Unas. The being watched them openly. Jack smiled charmingly at the being. "...Crap." He turned back to Daniel.

"I do like him." Calli told the truth.

"Enough to mate with him?" Daniel asked pleasantly.

"....Eh....W-What?" She looked at the large being. The VERY...large...being. "...Eh..."

"Talk to Chaka...explain numb-nuts mistake." Jack suggested.  
"Hey " Hertz took offense. "I was just trying to be nice. 'Archeological Guy ...Do something "

Daniel explained the situation to Chaka, who in turn...attempted to do so to Calli's new 'boyfriend'. It did not seem to be going all that well. The other being was becoming agitated...well...ok...pissed.

Calli backed up, putting Jack O'Neill between herself and the 'pissed' Unas.

Jack looked at her like...'get your momma to stand up to that big gorilla'.

"This can be fixed." Daniel hoped.

"That's good." Calli pushed him forward encouragingly. "You go 'fix' it."

Daniel tried what he thought might work. He told the Unas that Calli was already 'betrothed'. Then, explained what he had told the others to Jack and Calli.

Chaka relayed a question.

Daniel looked at the girl... "He wants to know why you gave him a gift if you were already spoken for."

"I'm not."

"Shut the hell up." O'Neill smiled insincerely at the Unas.

"Think of something, 'Archeologic----"  
"Daniel " 'Daniel snapped. "My name is....Daniel "

"Easy," Jack put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Go to your 'happy pla—"

"JACK " Daniel......calmed.

"It was a brownie, for God's sake " Calli didn't 'get it'...not at all

Daniel spoke to the being, attempting another route. He hesitated, rubbing his hand across his brow. "He, eh...says...he will fight for you."

"Then my boyfriend is the "Jaffa Guy". Calli made a command decision. Jack O'Neill thought it was a pretty sound one, considering.

"And...are you going to be the one to explain that to Teal'c?" Daniel asked the question inquiring minds wanted to know.

"Well, I...kinda hoped you would do that." Calli had... 'Hoped.

"Ok...no." Daniel made a command decision as well. "We better consult General Hammond on this one." He sought Jack's command decision. Jack...shrugged.

"It's alright, Col." Calli Hertz was not upset in the least with Jack's cavalier manner. "It's just my virginity we're discussing here...take your time."

Daniel looked at the girl

Jack looked at the girl. "...You're a virgin?"

"Is there a law?" She demanded.

"You...are a virgin." Jack couldn't quite get a handle on that one as yet.

"Yeah, well you don't use condoms "

"Don't like em."

She looked at Daniel for some odd reason.

"I'm ok with them." He shrugged.

"I don't care " She hissed her frustration. "Just 'fix' this I don't want him being the first...he's probably...you know." Images filled her head and she...shuddered.  
Jack held his smile. Catching her meaning.

"So...call Hammond?" Daniel was taking a survey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Would love to get some reviews to know what you guys think!! Thanks :)


	42. Forbes Saves the Day?

Would love to get some reviews to know what you guys think!! Thanks :)

Unas' Planet...Still Waiting.

William Forbes stepped through the 'puddle', his P-90 held across his arm and chest area. He surveyed the surroundings.

'Shit " Calli Hertz practically stamped her foot. "Shit Shit ... 'Archeological Guy' Why did you have to go and tell HIM? "

"I didn't." Daniel...hadn't.  
"I did." O'Neill took a little delight in confessing. It was beginning to be fun to antagonize this woman.

"Shit " Calli...groaned.

Forbes was striding to meet them. He spoke when within a few meters, grinning at the woman's face. "Open your mouth again, Hertz? Put your foot in it?"

"I didn't do anything." She explained for the hundredth time.

"Same old, same old." Forbes had heard it a hundred times. He glanced at the Unas lining the perimeter of the Star Gate. "...Which one is he?"

"The one with the big honkin knife sticking out of his belt." O'Neill explained.

"They all have big, honkin knives sticking out of their belts." Forbes had noted. "And...as I recall. They all know how to use them." He glanced down at Calli Hertz. "Are you worth this?"

"I told them to send the "Jaffa Guy"." She snapped.

"Well...you got me." The man was dressed in the green camouflage best suited to this world. His regulation cap was turned backward.

He looked so cocky, that for a moment...Calli wanted the Unas to kick his ass. But...the Unas fought to the death and she wasn't that pissed with the man......yet.

"Let's do it." Forbes set his shoulder, allowing his weapon to hand loosely from the arm strap. Daniel explained rapidly as they walked to meet their hosts.

"Remember..the female is very subservient to the male..."  
"Yeah, right " Forbes had a good laugh over that one.

"This is serious " Daniel grated with a warning look to Jack O'Neill

"Hey...this is serious, Forbes." O'Neill did his part.

"Thanks, Jack...Major..." Daniel ignored Jack O'Neill. "Keep your eyes lowered. Don't look directly at him."

"I already did " She was alarmed.

"Not the Unas...him " He indicated Forbes. "He's supposed to be your mate..." Daniel was nervous...plain and simple. "If we eat...serve him and don't eat until he bids you do so."

"Fuck that " Calli let her feelings on the matter be known.

"AHH " Jack warned with a sternly paternal look. "Language "

"Fuck you, Col " She hissed in a harsh whisper. "Fuck everyone in this whole lousy place "

"That's exactly what will happen if we can't pull this off." Daniel her her choices.

Forbes didn't help with his shit-eating smirk. She cast him a 'look'. He ignored it.

Daniel made the introductions. Forbes had met the species before, knowing the protocol. He bowed slightly with his head to signify respect when presented to each individual...all except, of course...the one who questioned his rights to his... 'Mate'. The human held the other being's eyes steadily but kept his clear and unoffensive.

Which showed respect but a willingness to accept whatever the other male decreed.

"Get up here." William Forbes played his part to perfection, turning his head slightly, not bothering to acknowledge his 'female'...thus not affording her any due interest.

Calli...stepped when O'Neill shoved her discretely forward. She stayed behind Forbes...never to his side and under no circumstances...step before him. That was what the 'Archeological Guy' had said.

She kept her head lowered and tried very hard not to kick Forbes in the ass.

The Unas' seemed impressed with William Forbes abilities so far.

"Tell him that she is 'marked'...that she carries my seed inside her." Forbes still held the other being's eyes steadily.  
Calli gasped, then...with O'Neill's gentle 'tap' on the back of her head...remembered her 'role', hastily lowering her head to cover her 'mistake.'

Forbes glanced at her, signifying his displeasure with her, his scowl a darkly forbidding one.

Daniel relayed the revelation...a little impressed himself.

"He asks why you allowed her present herself to another." The young man had not seen this coming, praying Forbes could come up with a good enough answer.

"She did not understand the meaning of her actions. She will be punished...and...severely for such a transgression."  
Punished? Calli fumed inwardly. 'I've got your...punishment, asswipe' she thought to herself but remained passively silent, all sorts of wonderful visions popping to mind where this man was concerned.

The Unas spoke again, having watched the girl closely.

"He does not wish her to suffer. He forgives her." Daniel was...astounded.

"I...do not." Forbes knew he must maintain a hard line to show the males he could control his woman. "I will, however...give due consideration to his kindness and do appreciate his wisdom on the matter."

Daniel related.

Jack managed a sedate. 'Nice 'ass-kissing'."

Calli Hertz just wanted to punch someone in the face. She pretended she didn't.

Archaic...antiquated...chauvinistic bunch of Neanderthal assholes

"We are invited to stay the night." Daniel was more than pleased with how everything turned out.

Forbes nodded his acceptance. He had brought items to settle the matter if all went well. He produced, from his jacket...a couple of Bic lighters. He handed them to Daniel, who presented them to the other male.

The Unas showed his gifts with pride.

Forbes removed a silver bracelet from his arm, one of Celtic design...and offered it as well.

All thought the gift most thoughtful and each, in turn, admired it's craftsmanship. These people had not forged metal as yet.

"What the hell." O'Neill handed over his flashlight. "Consider it a wedding gift." He looked at Calli Hertz and smiled happily.

The Unas' 'ooohhed and aaahhed' over the technology. Each taking his turn to flip the equipment on and off...some, several time.

Daniel made considerable progress in the 'trade' arrangement after that. Calli was allowed to sit with the large group. At one point, Forbes shifted his gaze. "...This must be killing you." He patted her head like a lap dog. "Good little girl."

She thought seriously about biting his hand.

Daniel arose finally...all seemed settled. He motioned for the others to follow. He waited for a discrete distance. The Unas had advanced hearing capabilities. "...We have to stay here tonight. Sorry, Jack."

Jack was sorry too. He had planned sooo much better things to do tonight...and...it had not been with the Unas in mind, he did so.

"It's only one night." Daniel stated.

"Can I go back to the SGC, at least? You guys don't need a lowly female, right?"

Jack O'Neill could think of a female he needed long about now.

"That's the one thing you can't do....they've accepted you. It's an honor they said you could stay."

Calli pouted petulantly at Daniel's words.

"I'll be a good little Marine, Major...scout's honor." Forbes held up his 'scout's fingers to prove his boast.

"Oh, shut the hell up I'm going to murder you in the most heinous way imaginable when we get back home "

"She's been holding that in all night." Jack sensed as much.

"Hey...if it wasn't for me...Goon Boy, over there would be riding you like a bull in heat. I saved your ass...literally. Show a little gratitude here." Forbes wanted a 'thank you.'

"You try one thing and you'll wake up tomorrow minus one very important digit,. I promise you that....Col " Calli...promised faithfully.

"You're not my type, Hertz...and...let's leave my 'digit' out of this, please."  
"You two are expected to go with...well, for lack of better term...the married couples, I guess." Daniel had been informed. "Jack...we sack out here."

"Peachy." Jack was so looking forward to the fact.

Calli went to get her gear. Forbes made to follow. Jack grasped his arm.

"What?" William Forbes asked, halting his intended trek.

"Just wanted to know...you're not planning on 'riding her like a bull in heat'...are you?"

Forbes grinned. "How you paint me, Jack."

"She's under my command on this mission...not your's. I'm responsible for her."

"I'll be the perfect gentleman you know me to be."

"You better be more than that." Jack held the man's gaze readily. "What you do when she is on your team is your business. I think enough has been said."

"Hell, Jack...she's a damned virgin. I'm not that callow a bastard. Popping a cherry takes time and finesse...neither of which I am afforded tonight, right?" Forbes held up his hands in the universal sign of 'peace'. "Relax...nothing is going to happen. My word."

Jack...relaxed. Daniel...didn't.

The two men exchanged glances as Forbes took his leave.

"....What?" Jack asked, sensing Daniel had something to say.

"The couples will be...coupling, Jack."

"Excuse me?"

"They will...they go off to...you know."

"No shit." O'Neill was intrigued. "...Wow."

"Yeah, and...Forbes and Calli will be among them...watching...Forbes, that is. He will be..eh..."

"Nothing we can do about it now. I trust Forbes. He may want to but he won't."

"How do you know that, Jack? You said it...don't we have a responsibility to her? I mean..." Daniel became animated when he was upset. "Maybe if she wasn't a...you know...but...she is, so..."

"Remember the airline that was taken over by the terrorists about three years back?"

"What has that got to do with.."

"Forbes was in charge of the operation. Coletti and MacAroy had been with him for years. Hertz was the Newbie...."

Daniel still didn't see where this was headed. "Didn't several people...hostages...get killed on that plane?"

"Three...the terrorists had already killed the pilot and co-pilot. Threw their headless bodies out on the tarmac."  
Daniel lowered his head. He would never understand such violence...or the need for it.

"Forbes' people infiltrated the terrorist's ranks. It took them less than seven minutes to do it. Calli Hertz replaced one of the flight attendants. She took out the head guy with one shot right between the eyes.....unfortunately....Forbes wife was the shield he chose to use. Annie...she was the negotiator."

Daniel stared, transfixed, the story horrifyingly real when told so matter-of-factly by this man.

"It took Wil a year and a half of hard drinking to come to terms with...Annie's loss."

Daniel thought, Jack could relate to that, at least...with Charlie.

"Coletti and Mac...they were right there...they never gave up on him and then...he snapped back and...SG- 3 came along after a year or so. He's been coping ever since."

"So...Calli shot his wife to get at the guy?"

"No...the guy shot Annie. When she fell, Hertz took her shot. It was all unauthorized. That's why Wil lost his rank. He was busted to Major."

"But they still call him Col...because..to them...that's what he is." Daniel 'got it.'

"He won't transgress the boundaries with Hertz even though, yeah...he's finally found someone he's interested in..." Jack knew the man. "He can't get past Annie. I don't know if he ever will. He might want to...but...when it comes right down to it..." Jack let it go. "Daniel...this is all in confidence."

The younger man nodded he understood.

"Let's get some sleep." Jack looked around for a comfortable spot. "Oh...look...a dead tree limb...what a great place to lie down one's head....SHOTGUN "

Daniel smiled in spite of himself, shaking his head. He followed the man, choosing a spot himself. He was tired. It had been an odd day. The man was becoming accustomed to such things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Would love to get some reviews to know what you guys think!! Thanks :)


	43. A Roll in the Sack

Would love to get some reviews to know what you guys think!! Thanks :)

"How about this spot?" The man had found a patch of soft grass under a spreading tree.

"What the hell does it matter what 'spot' you chose. I don't want to be here. Can't you think of something?" Calli Hertz glanced around the several 'couples' littered here and there amid the forest of trees. The two full moons were rising higher in the beauty of the night sky.

"Hell, Hertz...calm down. We've done this hundreds of times, off-world. The only difference is...we'll be in the same sleeping bag now." He tried to reassure the woman.

"That's the part I don't like." She put her hands on her hips. "I don't think you'll try anything...I know that." She disgusted. "It's just...weird, that's all."

"Yeah, I know." He nodded, keeping his voice as low as she had hers. He too, glanced about the area. The Unas were making themselves comfortable for the night. The males seemed to be doing the bulk of the work preparing a site for the female to rest. He moved...closer. "Listen...I thought it might come to this and ...I know you asked for Teal'c...but, truthfully...can you say you would be more comfortable with him?"

Calli shook her head, accepting the fact. "...No...I'm not...uncomfortable with you, Col.." The girl waved that issue aside. "I know you don't..." She made a grimace, wrinkling the cute little nose. "Like me like that, or anything. It's just..."

"You've never 'slept'," he motioned to himself. "A man."

"Well...don't be so shitty about it." She frowned. "It is supposed to be a 'good thing', isn't it?"

"Didn't say it wasn't." He put the bag on the ground, stretching it out. He looked up at her. "You're too defensive, Hertz."

She shrugged. "Hey..." She got down, helping him absently. "What the hell are they doing?" She discretely motioned to a pair of Unas to their right.

Forbes checked out her meaning. "....Shit." His brows went up as he...watched the proceedings taking place a goodly distance off. He was alerted to more 'activity' taking place all around them.

Calli's eyes were as big as saucers. "OH " She hastily...looked to the ground, because to look elsewhere...was just...a waste of time. The Unas surrounded them.

The Col. was more interested in the males than...their actions. Several had halted the 'proceedings' and now...watched him most...warily.  
Forbes was experienced enough to sense what they waited for. "Crap " He tried to look busy, with the sleeping bag, stalling for time. "Geesh " He shook his head, hating to have to break the news to the woman.

"What?" She had picked up on his hesitancy. She waited patiently for once, unwilling to chance a look anywhere but...at the man.

Forbes stopped what he was doing, lifting his head. He thought before he spoke. "...I'm sorry....I really am." He meant the words. But...truthfully, saw no way out of the situation. Damn...he had promised O'Neill too. "If word gets back to our large friend that we..." No...that wasn't the route to take. He studied her face for a beat. "I don't want them running to 'Goliath' that...you and I are not really...together. Are you getting my drift, Hertz?"

She...waited. Processing.

"Look at them, damnit...this is what they 'do' and this..." He lifted his brows meaningfully. "Is what they expect us to 'do'. The 'archeological guy' failed to mention this tiny bit of information."

Calli waited, her eyes trustingly upon him.

"You want it in plain English?" He sighed heavily. "Gonna have to 'bop' you, Hertz."

"...What?" She knew she had head incorrectly, waiting for the man to...explain.

"You force me...and..." He told the truth, for he had no intention what-so-ever of dying a horrible death over a piece of ass that, quite frankly...he had intended to partake of in the very near future as was. No matter how 'sweet' it was. "I...will 'force'...you. Don't want to go that route, but...don't want to die, either."

She stared at him.

"Get between the covers...I'll try to make it as discrete as possible."

She....stared at him.

"Hertz " He grated his growing disillusionment. "That is an order "

She...yeah...stared at him.

"Get them damned BDUs off...I can't get to what I need with you in them." He snapped the 'command'. "Leave the panties...I can work around them." He would allow her that much privacy.

Calli...flushed prettily, her mouth falling agape. She shook her head, the long hair swaying gently with the movement. "...Col..."

"Don't look at me like that, damn you." He growled. "Either do what I told you or...I do it here...in front of them. Now...get inside the fucking sleeping bag "

The man reached, her belt unbuckled in a matter of seconds. She gasped her shock, too stunned to do anything else. He stepped closer, his fingers unzipping the front of her pants. He looked down into the sea-green eyes. "I'm sorry, angel...I won't hurt you...just..." He felt so fucking bad.

He knew these creatures. He knew how quickly they could turn on you and...he knew how deadly they could be if you crossed them...if they thought he had deliberately lied to them...

"I have to do this." He whispered huskily, more affected by her nearness than he wanted to be.  
"Work with me, on this...please " He stressed. He glanced down. "Take them off."

She lifted devastated eyes.

"Don't make me do it for you." He suggested, his tone tight, his eyes holding a definite warning. Not that he didn't want to do it for her...he did, just...not like this.

"You understand what's happening here, right? LOOK at them..." He shifted his eyes to the Unas. Now...all the males had stopped their preparations...they stood...watching the two human's every move. Calli could feel their eyes. Sensing what the sudden quietness meant. Not even the trees seem to move in the wind above them.

With shaky fingers, the girl...pushed her BDUs down, off her hips and down the shapely legs. Forbes steadied her with a hand below her forearm.

"It's ok..." He spoke lowly...almost paternally. "I won't let them hurt you."

Calli sat, trying to unlace her boots, for her pants had hung-up on them. Her fingers were unresponsive, however.

Forbes knelt...accomplishing the feat for her. He sat the boots aside and tugged her pants off, tossing them over the discarded objects. "Get inside." He lifted the sleeping bag top.

She looked at him.

"Calli." He scolded. "Do it."

The woman...obeyed. Forbes lost his jacket and boots, he left his tee shirt on and his pants. He joined Calli, taking her into his arms. She was trembling but trying to put up a brave front. "Are you cold?"

She nodded. He tightened his embrace and...settled his length along the slight frame. His hand rubbed the material of her tee, warming the flesh beneath. "Better?"

She closed her eyes but...opened them determinedly and nodded again."Look at me." He stated gently.

Calli did not want to 'look' at him. But...he lifted her face with a gentle touch and....placed his mouth on her full, pouty lips. The man groaned his instant arousal. Deepening the kiss, his fingers squeezing her cheek line to open her mouth more, that he could slip his tongue into the sweet, wondrous depths.

Calli offered a undeniably feminine 'mew' of denial, trying to pull from his influence.

Forbes did not think so...he flexed his forearm along the curve of the small of her back, causing their bodies to press more intimately together. He pushed his thigh between hers and...lay half of his weight upon the smaller, petite frame.

Calli could feel the hard bulge between his legs grinding to her middle unmercilessly.

She blushed deeply, as the man began to move strategically, shifting his weight. He pushed her thighs wider apart with the flat of his palm, settling between them more comfortably.  
Calli's center of being sprang to sudden life and she found herself...wet...down there.

She was totally humiliated, embarrassed beyond belief. The Unas still...watched and waited. She kept her eyes resolutely shut, refusing to open them.

She could smell the scent of Forbes all around her, the strength of his arms holding her. His strength frightened her...this was not the man she knew.

She felt his tongue inside her mouth...his hands touching her in private places as if he had touched her before. Confident...unhesitant touches. Stroking her...her hair...her arms...his palm traveling up her leg to her thigh.

Forbes pulled on her panties, lifting her slightly. His fingers touched the firm slope of her buttock...

Calli balked...shifting away or...attempting to do so. "N-no "

The man caught her mouth with his, silencing her protests. He tugged the panties out of his way, working the zipper of his own pants, extracting his cock, placing it to the opening of her cunt.

Calli drew in a shaky breath, shaking the long dresses in denial. "P-Please "

"Relax..." He instructed, his breath...labored. "Breathe....Breathe Damnit "

She released the breath she was holding only to draw a sharp breath back in...

Forbes shoved the large bulb of his dick upward in one hard thrust, embedding it into the molten depths awaiting him. He growled brokenly for the pleasure he received, holding the woman from movement. "Don't...don't move." He pleaded his cause. "Lie still...breathe...relax."  
Calli had cried out, at the first pang of awakening, stiffening. But...even now...this...thing inside her...felt at once, alien yet...wonderful.

"I'm sorry, baby." Forbes rasped. "I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't want to...do it like that." He wasn't all that sorry...only that he had had to hurt her. He had to be the one...What the hell was he thinking...he had wanted to be the first...why fucking lie. But, he had wanted to take his time...to 'go down' on her first...to put his cock into the sweetness of her mouth. The object in question expanded painfully at such a thought.

He began to move ever so slowly inside her.

Calli protested slightly and then...she didn't. She lay and allowed him to...move...deeper. She moaned melodiously and Forbes caught the sound in his mouth, his lips coxting a response from the woman in spite of herself.

He pushed his rod up the incredibly tight little hole, groaning his amazement. He was not prepared for the emotional onslaught of the moment. He had forgotten all about the Unas...and...they had forgotten all about him, apparently.

The creatures were much more vocal than their human counterparts in their mating rituals.

They were down-right 'loud' The man pushed them from his mind, more pleasant things with which to occupy his time and effort.

The Col nudged Calli's legs wider, sinking into her once again. "Ohhh, baby " He rasped his appreciation. 'Fuck...you are so tight." He couldn't catch his breath and...he didn't give a shit.

Calli could feel the heat of his body. It fused with her own. It felt wonderful.. She moaned her shame.

Forbes' thrusts took on a diffident rhythm and a faster tempo, an urgency overtaking the man. He wanted his release...he wanted it desperately. He had dreamed of this of late...warm, succulent 'wet' dream. Ones he had awakened from in a frustrated, fitful state.

The Unas were not inhibited in the act of procreating...the males aggressive, beyond 'rough' with their mates who did not appear to mind at all. Nor were they shy...most had discarded their blankets or had dispensed with them entirely.

Forbes thought...fuck em...or better still...he concentrated on...fucking Calli Hertz. He concentrated ever so hard...because his cock was ever so hard. He rammed his shaft hard into her cunt, a little 'rough' himself...he held the woman's waist, his mouth on her shoulder, open as he gasped for air and equilibrium. "Oh Fuck, baby...It's..." he growled his passion. "Calli I'm...cumming Shit Shit, baby...fuck me...fuck...me " He encouraged in every way he knew how. And that fantastic little ass started to...move.  
Forbes thought he was going to die...and he was perfectly content to go this way...

He felt her slight arms go about his neckline and she returned his kisses wantonly, as caught up in the moment as much as the man...finally

Calli wrapped her legs about the man's waist, lifting to his demands, her soft, long...drawn-out moans driving him insane with desire. Her sweet-smelling breath fanned his stubbled cheek line. He would have shaved for her had he known about....this. He knew his day's growth chafed her skin. She seemed ok with it for the moment.

He tightened his embrace, wishing fervently that he had removed her top. He could feel the imprint of the plumb little tits pressed to his chest. He wanted to feel...more. "...Take it...angel." He commanded, urged on by the sounds and sights of the beings about them. "Fuck ...Fuck...it's h-here " He gasped his lost control, his fluid shooting explosively from the tip of his cock. He groaned, a primitive grunt escaping his throat as the intense wave of pleasure engulfed his mind and body.

Calli's corresponding whimper of delight shook the man to his core, as she..too...found her release. Her mouth clung to his, hungrily devouring his lips at every advantage point.

Forbes felt the steamy cavern convulse around his cock, squeezing the last dregs of his cum from him. He gave it over more than willingly, grunting his contentment.

The moment slowly..ebbed. Forbes remained inside the woman, bringing her with him as he moved into a more comfortable position.

He snuggled to her warmth, holding her close. He did not remember falling asleep.

He awakened hours later. He opened his eyes and watched a couple of Unas mate across the darkened tree-lined foliage.

He reached, his cock having hardened. He found Calli's clit and rubbed it gently. She moaned and...stirred. "Spread...I need more room than that." Had she forgotten so soon? He continued to appease her, taking his time...enjoying her moans of confusion and...surrender.

He kissed her and fondled those ripe little melons, having reached under her shirt. She wore no bra. He liked that about her...he was finding a lot of things he liked about the woman. Least of all, those 'sweet' stiff, peaks on her nipples. He massaged them expertly. Hell...he didn't mind. He could spare the time.

He straddled her, finally...pushed into her again and...rode her like a fucking bull in fucking heat. He fell off her when he was finished. And fell back asleep almost immediately.  
Forbes awoke the next morning with a start. The girl was beside him. She still slept.

He reached impulsively, seeking what he sought. He grinned. He was just checking. His cock was still there. You never knew with this little bitch. He had recalled her 'threat'.

His thoughts wandered back over the last night's proceedings. She liked that little clit rubbed, but...you had to 'rub' it...just so. He loved the sounds she had made. His cock was getting hard. He could not believe he wanted her again, but...the Unas were stirring. Some already up and about their morning routine.

Forbes could have stayed where he was forever. He forced himself to sit. Calli...opened her eyes and...met his.

She flushed a beet red. That was kinda...cute. He decided.

She looked away, arising slowly, pushing the lush hair from her face.

She was choosing to ignore him completely. He held his smile and...struggled out of the warmth of the sleeping bag.

He arose and stretched his aching muscles this way and that. Damn. He had used things last night he hadn't used in a while. And, even when he had...it had never felt this good the next morning. Not since...

Forbes good mood vanished instantly as he finished the thought in his mind...

'Not since...Annie."

He closed his eyes, feeling sick to his stomach suddenly. He had just been unfaithful to his wife. Annie...God Annie

He opened his eyes and...felt like he was going to puke. He sought a secluded spot in case he did, his strides long, and purposeful.

Calli Hertz frowned after the man. She arose more slowly...then sought her clothes. Her thoughts stagnant...unproductive and...strained.

At the Star Gate

Jack O'Neill looked around the world they were finally about to depart. He watched Forbes and Hertz approach, his eyes keenly observant. Forbes' features were grim. Hertz' was guarded...unreadable.  
'Fuck' Jack thought, sensing what the problem was. He downed his head, shaking it once. "Great." He muttered to himself.

"Everything go ok?" Daniel was a little anxious to have the question answered.  
"....Yeah, kid..." Forbes nodded curtly. "It went fine...Jack..." He sought the man out. "Can we get the hell out of here?"

Jack lifted his hand to the already opened gate. Forbes stepped the steps, disappearing into the 'puddle' without a word or backward glance.

Daniel frowned after him. Then sought Jack's eyes.

Calli Hertz could not...or would not...meet the two men's gazes. She followed Forbes, not having spoken a word.

"Jack? Is there something I should know?"

"It's alright, Daniel. I'll handle it." Jack was not looking forward to it.

"But...everything is ok?"

"Do your thing with the Unas...I'll send the supplies and ask Hammond for a few guys to do the 'security' thing." Jack said., his thoughts with Forbes and Hertz.

"I don't think that's really necessary."

"Necessary or not...gonna do it." Jack waved and stepped through the puddle.

Daniel shrugged mentally, returning to the Unas. Jack said he would 'handle' whatever was wrong between the SG-13 members. Daniel was a little concerned for Calli Hertz. She had looked ill. He scowled for the fact. He would have to check later to see if she was ok. He made a mental note.

Would love to get some reviews to know what you guys think!! Thanks :)


	44. JJ Gets His Own Wheels

Would love to get some reviews to know what you guys think!! Thanks :)

Jack held his smile of hello, his eyes soft on the woman.

"Sir..." Carter had waited for the General to greet Jack and issue the usual, 'welcome home and debriefing in an hour, how did the mission go', routine before stepping up the ramp to offer her own welcome. She felt a little shy...a little hesitate. Then...foolish, because Jack O'Neill's eyes mocked such behavior gently. "The mission was a success, I take it?"

"Daniel is a regular diplomat....how's the kid?" Jack stepped down the ramp, his steps unhurried, matched to the woman's.

"I can't believe you left that defenseless little baby in my care." She practically beamed for the fact he had, however. "He's fine, sir. He's with Janet."

"Who else would I leave him with?" He looked at her oddly.

"Someone 'competent'? Carter joked, then. "I–I think I did ok. He even seems to like me a little."

"Not as much as his old man."

Carter glanced around, they were beginning to draw attention. His praise had pleased her immensely. "...Eh...you want to see him?"

"I 'want' a lot of things." He admitted freely and enjoyed her smile. "What I probably 'need'...is a shower, first." Jack looked her up and down critically, halting his steps as they strolled the corridors of SGC. "Suppose you already had yours today?"

Carter grinned up at his more than serious scowl, catching his meaning. "I'm afraid so, sir...sorry."

Jack sighed. "Yeah...me too." Well, that ideal was shot to hell. "Pretty much how things are going for me."

"What do you mean, Col.? Is there a problem?" She was 'on alert' by his manner. "With the Unas?"

"Not...them, no." He nodded to the figure several meters ahead of them. Calli Hertz had stopped, right in the middle of the corridor, checking her p-90 meticulously, something not having 'felt' right.

O'Neill halted as well. Carter waited, unsure if she should push the subject.

Jack usually did not 'share' confidences so easily but he knew this woman liked Calli Hertz and..well, hell...it was no state secret, especially when Coletti got wind of it..And besides...it was Carter he was confiding in.

"It's Forbes. He asked Hammond this morning if...he thinks it best Hertz be transferred off SG-13."

Carter was stunned. "My God What did she do, sir?"

"Wasn't her...him." O'Neill corrected. The girl had resumed her trek and Jack did so as well. The halls were busy. Each going about their usual routine. Most acknowledging Jack as they passed with friendly smiles. He remembered to nod his 'hello' if nothing else. "I'm speculating here...but, well...the situation sucks. I'm not sure it can be resolved."

"She loves going off-world." Carter was sorry to hear the news. "Sir..can't you speak to Major Forbes? I know it's none of my...."

Carter was one of the few to address Forbes by his actual rank. Most knew the man or...knew of his exploits and afforded him what they thought was his due. Even Hammond forgot the amenities sometimes. Addressing the man as 'Col' instead of 'Major'.

It was to Forbes credit that Hammond allowed SG-13 no designated 'leader'...Each member ranked 'Major' but...everyone just accepted...Forbes was 'in charge'.

"Oh...I plan to speak with him, rest easy." O'Neill had made a point of promising himself as much. He was pissed, Forbes had lied to him about...well...the man had given his word. Of course, there was a time, Jack had promised himself he would not take what he felt for Carter any further than the regs allowed.

Yeah, right...whatever. The best laid plans...

They entered the Infirmary and Jack made straight for the baby, then..pulled up short.

JJ moved like greased lighting around the large, spacious area...touching things, babbling incoherently...and quite loudly. Generally making a nuisance of himself and getting in everyone's way.

The baby had acquired...his own wheels.

The staff seemed acclimated to him, stepping around or scooting him away if he got too bothersome.

"Latest model, Col." Carter had watched Jack's reaction closely. O'Neill was one big grin. "He is so mobile...I thought it might help him develop his motor skills...is it ok?"

"It's freaking 'cool' " Jack stepped a few steps, going down on his haunches. "Hey Kid with your own set of wheels..."  
JJ looked about at the immediately recognized voice, swirling the walker about expertly, squealing his delight as he made straight for the man. Jack laughed, catching the 'vehicle' as it nearly knocked him over. "Hey...speed zone, here. Slow it down."

JJ gurgled and banged his tray animatedly, his eyes bright and aware. Never once leaving the gentle gaze of Jack O'Neill. "You got all the latest accessories, I see." the man twirled a red and white striped ball on the tray and pushed a blue square. It 'beeped'. "Horn, huh. Yeah, the way you drive, you need one."

Jack leaned and kissed the soft cheek. "You been giving them hell?"

"He has." Janet Frasier came up, a 'mom's look on her pretty face for the baby. "But...I can handle him." She assured JJ more than the grownups.

"...Hey, Doc.." Jack arose, baby in tow. "I know this must be a pain. Hammond is trying to get that day care stuff pushed through as soon as possib..."

"NO!" Janet balked. The softness leaving her face. "He's fine here! You can't take him away from me, Col...I just got him!"

Jack was...yes...confused, looking to Carter to 'explain', as was his way.

"They like him, Col." Carter...explained.

"Well, of course we do!" Janet took on that 'coo-y' thing she did. "Don't we little sweetie pie...yes, we do!"

"WILL you stop that?" Jack's nerves grated every time she did it and he sensed, secretly...it's why she did it.

Janet smiled prettily for the man. "Time for his bottle. Oh, and Col..he had applesauce for the first time today and even managed to get some in his mouth. I think he is about 7 or 8 months. High time he graduated to solid food."

"He had pizza the other night."

Both women looked at Jack O'Neill. "Just the soft parts."

He examined JJ for applesauce not seeing any in his hair or ears. Janet WAS good. He handed the baby over to a professional. "Gonna hit the showers, then the debriefing. Can you manage until then, Doc?"

"Oh...gee...I think so, Col" Janet rolled her eyes and took the baby away.

Jack returned his interest to Samantha Carter. "I got you a gift..."  
She was more than pleasantly surprised by the statement. "Me?...Why?"

"You can't ask that...it's a gift." She was told. "Actually...it's...three gifts."

"Col!" She grinned at him. "Don't do that...I hate surprises. Tell me what they are."

"Oh, no...Carter...these." He sighed happily. "I have to 'show' you."

He made to take his leave, well pleased with his cryptic remarks, clearly.

"Sir!" She practically whined.

"Nope...gonna have to wait." He threw her a 'look'... "Until..tonight. You don't have anything planned...do you?"

"No...but it's obvious you do, sir." She was not pleased with his evasiveness.

He smiled and walked cockily away.

She watched him go....damn...he moved great.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Would love to get some reviews to know what you guys think!! Thanks :)


	45. Colonel to Colonel

Shower Area SGC

William Forbes stood...hands braced against the tiled wall of the shower, head down, the hot water pelting his aching shoulder muscles relentlessly.

He had stood, allowing the spray to take some to the tension from his body.

Jack O'Neill lay the towel he had wrapped about his waist on the divider wall between the stalls.

Forbes remained stationary, sensing the man, however.

O'Neill turned the water on, setting the temperature. Each man respected the silence for a long beat.

"....I didn't mean to break my word to you." Forbes knew O'Neill would never speak first. It was that damned Irish stubbornness...just like Calli Hertz. She was Irish through and through.

Calli...Fuck! He felt shitty about...Calli Hertz. But...Forbes felt worse about what he had done to Annie.

Dammit to hell...Annie was gone. She had been gone almost four years now. Why the hell...could he not just...let her go?

"You shouldn't have asked Hammond to transfer her." Jack knew for certain.

"I can't freaking be around her now...day in ...day out!" Forbes knew THAT for certain.

"Should have thought about that before." Jack lathered his body, scrubbing the dirt of the planet off his body. He had plans for his body in an hour or so...and he wanted it to be clean and neat and...ready.

"I didn't have a choice, dammit! You weren't there, Jack. What the hell do you know?"

Forbes half-heartedly defended his actions.

"You always have a choice." Jack looked at the man. "That's a mute point now. It happened. Take responsibility for what you allowed happen."

"I did...I am...that's why I approached Hammond. It's best this way...for her."

"That's a crock of shit. It's best for you." Jack snapped his belief.

"She won't be on 'security detail' long...she's too damned good. Someone will want her on their team."

"Someone already asked." O'Neill turned the shower off, running his hands over his hair and face to rid them of excess water. "Reynolds."

"REYNOLDS?!"

"Yeah, not that it's any business of yours' now. Oh, and...hey. He knows who let the air out of his tires. Think he will let Calli Hertz in on your little joke?"

Fuck...not Reynolds! Anyone but...that asswipe! "What did....did Hammond ok it?"

"Not....yet." Jack made to take his leave. "You blew it, Forbes. You made a mistake but that could have been rectified. She would have forgiven you...that." O'Neill knew how Irish women thought. "This off-world assignment thing.." Jack shook his head. "She didn't deserve that and she knows she didn't. You've not only lost her friendship....you've lost her respect."

Jack left, having said what needed to be said. He dressed, carefully placing his 'gifts' for Carter into his duffle bag. He could not wait to...'give' them to her. The thought made the man smile. He started to hum as he left for the debriefing session.


	46. Gifts

WARNING... WARNING..... WARNING... WARNING..... WARNING... WARNING.....

ADULT CONTENT....

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack O'Neill's Home

"I don't really feel good about leaving him, Col." Samantha Carter looked anxiously over her shoulder to a peacefully sleeping baby.

"The alarm is set, the doors are locked, even the front one. He's a few steps away." Jack directed the woman down the corridor to his bedroom, his hands guiding her shoulders. "He'll be fine. But, quite frankly, Carter...you tend to get a little...loud...and tonight? I'm hoping for a little of that infamous...noise." Jack was sooo hoping for that eventuality. "Don't want to disturb the kid...do we?"

Carter fought her blush, glancing fretfully back down the hall. "But...he's used to sleeping in your room, sir." She tried again.

"Let's get YOU used to sleeping there...did you forget your 'gifts'?

She...stopped her misgivings about JJ. "...Where are they? I...I don't see them." She glanced around the softly lit area.

O'Neill crossed, sitting on the one chair in the room. "....Come mere." His eyes held hers willfully, an odd light shining within the dark depths.

Carter walked slowly forward. "...What?" She questioned his actions. And...his mood.

"Make yourself comfortable." He patted his lap area. "Lean over here."

"...Excuse me?" The woman looked to the spot he had indicated.

"You want your gifts?"

Carter scowled slightly. Still seeing no visible..gifts. Did he mean, his 'special' 'gift'? Hell yeah, she wanted that. "You're not going to 'spank' me, are you?" She strived for lightness, leaning over his thighs as he seemed want. "Well...this is a little awkwa..."

His palm caressed the silk of her nightgown, running over the firmness of her bottom slowly...massaging the area lovingly. "Do you WANT me to spank you?"

The question was totally out of character with the man.... "Eh...I..I haven't done anything to..." She heard the drawer by the side of the bed/chair being pulled open.

"AHH " He warned, when she would have 'looked.'

"...To...warrant such an action, have I, sir?" She continued her train of thought, her mind full of all sorts of odd meanderings.

"Oh, I don't know, Carter." Jack's hand moved from her thigh, up and under the short night gown. He tugged the flimsy panties she wore over the full slope of her bottom, pushing the material out of his way.

Samantha gasped softly as the air hit her exposed genital area. It felt...very nice and she was fully aware Jack O'Neill could see–everything she had to offer.

The man poured the liquid he had extracted from the drawer over the smooth flesh of Carter's ass. "You were a little..." He smiled at the woman's sharp intake of breath as the hot oil dripped unto her skin. "Insubordinate this morning."

"S-Shit " The woman..savored, closing her eyes to the wonderful sensation he was allowing her.

Jack rubbed the oil with his fingers, directly into her anal opening. Carter groaned...piteously. "First 'gift' baby..." He picked up the long, cylindrical-shaped object. "Relax...I need you to..." He spread the tight, puckered little hole with his index and thumb., pouring more oil into the area and then he... 'relax." Pushed the vibrator gently forward.

Carter...grunted and...stiffened.

"I said..." He halted his efforts, looking at the blonde head of the woman. "Relax, Major." He used her title purposely. He was the 'Col' now...he needed her to 'get it'.

"I'm...trying...sir." She had 'gotten it'. No one had done this for her before...Never.

Jack slid the elongated object further into the woman, watching her squirm about, her moans, music to his ears. He was not stingy with the oil, either.

He watched it drip down her pink, pouty lips unto his pants. Like he gave a shit. He clicked the vibrator to low and grinned at Carter's long, drawn-out 'thank you' moan.

His cock was as hard as a boulder but he was sure she could feel that...

"...Second gift, Major." He swatted her backside sharply.

Carter cried out at the stinging reprimand.

"You questioned my orders today." He explained his actions, the pink imprint of his palm fascinating the man. He rubbed the supple skin to sooth the area. He spread her legs with his foot, wanting her to feel even more...exposed. Vulnerable.

"I...I did, sir?" She didn't remember. Hell...she didn't remember her own name right now. And...he kept pouring that damned oil on her and spreading it with his palm, then...taking his middle finger and...sliding it inside her repeatedly.

"Yes, Major. You did."

Carter wanted to clamp her legs together and hold his hand still and make herself cum. "Ohhh...G-God "

"Open your legs, Carter. Can't give you your 'gift' if you don't." He slid another vibrator into her aching cavern and clicked it on. It slid right in, she was so...lubricated by now he didn't have to use the oil.

Oh...Jack used it...he just didn't 'have to'.

Carter was moaning and writhing and...receptive to her gifts. "I'm sorry, Col..God I'm sooo sorry. I won't do it again. I...I need to...cum, now...please." And...she did...she most certainly...did.

"I don't think so, Major....not until I say."

"Col...you don't u-understan..."

"Carter " He used his 'stern' tone.

"I h-have to, sir..." She withered about helplessly for the bastard had kicked both vibrators to 'high.' "I swear to G-God Sir "

He removed the vibrator from her cunt and she moaned her desolation. "Jack Please "

"Do what I tell you to do." He pushed her gently to the floor. "Lean...in the chair."

She leaned in the chair. "Take that damned thing off...play with your tits."

She took the gown off, throwing it aside. She reached for her breasts, fondling them to ease the delicious pain within the plumb orbs.

Jack rewarded her by returning her vibrator.

Her cheeks flamed as she felt the man's actions. They were unmistakable. He was pumping his shaft, his hand moving rapidly against the cheeks of her ass. "Alright...Major..."  
Let's get this done, hummm..?"

"Fuck " Carter didn't care what the man was doing, as long as he kept doing to her...what he was. She could feel the entire length of his dick pressed against the crack of her ass. He was going to cum all over her. She wanted it more than she had ever wanted anything in her entire life.  
She could feel the tension in his body...and...her own was stretched to the limit. "Hurry, sir." She was not above pleading now. "H-hurry "

His breathing had become ragged...she could feel his hot breath fanning her bared back. "...Now..." He hissed his command, his tone raw...intense... "NOW DAMMIT "

Carter did not have to be told twice. She buried her face in the fabric of the chair and screamed her release. She felt the hot, sticky evidence of Jack's cum drip between her legs.  
And his disgruntled curse of relief had been literally torn from his throat.

He leaned heavily against her nudity...gasping for lost breath. It took several moments for him to regain his senses. "....get up on the bed...by the head rails."

He still used his 'Col' tone still. She was a little taken aback. She gamely struggled to her feet and crawled to the spot he had indicated. She thought about getting her gown for the man was still fully clothed. It put her at a distinct disadvantage. She searched the area for the black lace and found it on the floor by the chair but before she could make a move to fetch it...

"Play with yourself."

She lifted startled eyes. Jack O'Neill was removing his shirt and had kicked off his shoes. He tossed something on the bed by her leg. "Put one on and fasten it to the rail." He motioned.

She looked at the fluffy white, fur-lined hand cuffs, in amazement.

"Don't like the color? I can return them...after tonight...or...just get you another pair."

He threw his shirt aside and unzipped his pants. He...halted. His eyes taking in the visual beauty of her naked body. "...I believe I gave you an order, Major?" His gaze...dropped and remained fixed upon the neatly shaved patch of blonde fluff between her legs. "Touch it."

Carter flushed and...reached, her fingers 'touching' ....it. She closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes...and" he commanded gruffly. Staying in 'character' for the woman. "Use the cuff." His gaze was more than heated. He leaned, pants unzipped, but still on...his hands gripping the bottom rail post tightly.

She...hesitated. Her eyes staring at the man. He was the most handsome male she had ever seen. And...she wanted him...as she had never wanted anything in her life...  
"Don't make me come over there...Samantha." He caressed the word...and ...her.

She meekly placed the cuff around her wrist and...fastened it to a rail beside her.

He crossed his arms, showing the well developed muscles of his biceps. "Make yourself cum...I want to...watch."

She did not even blush...she just...touched herself and kept her eyes on the man. She ran her hand up her body, to her breasts, squeezing them, playing with the stiffened peaks of her nipples. She did not look away from the man.

Jack O'Neill felt his dick react yet again to the 'woman'. He was harder than granite. Odd. He thought it would have taken him at least ten minutes to...recuperate from the last time.

"Stop." He whisper hoarsely. He pushed his pants down his long, muscular legs, stepping out of them. He left his boxers on, too impatient right now to remove them. He joined her on the bed. Each were on their knees in the giving surface of the mattress. He bent, cupping a breast, sucking it greedily, then transferred his attention to the other, Carter's moans delighting him. He bent slightly, pushing his boxers off. They lay in a heap around his knees.

Carter reached, grasping his stiffened cock, her fingers warm. Jack gasped.

She moved, placing the hard rod to her opening. She lifted one leg to make room and embedded it inside herself. She instantly began to move, pumping up and down on the best gift of all. Jack rewarded her yet again...

She...cried out. Who knew the damned anal vibrator had three speeds....Wow...

"Do me, baby..." He asked this time...more than willing to 'compromise.' "Make me cum again. I want it inside you this time."

Carter could...do that. She sought his mouth. Yeah...she thought maybe she could...follow this order just fine.


	47. The New SG13

Briefing Room SGC

"I would like to go, General." Calli Hertz volunteered before anyone else could, arising hastily from the ranks and file of those gathered in the briefing room. "I can do this, sir...give me a chance."

Forbes heart stopped, the color draining from his face. The stupid...STUPID idiot What the FUCK was she thinking.

"The Tok'ra are aware of your...abilities, Major. We appreciate your..uniqueness." The representative for the race of beings answered for the General in this instance. "Which is precisely why we cannot accept you for this particular mission."

"...I don't 'get it'...why not?" She questioned the wisdom of their answer.

"The operative we choose must be able to move freely among the Goa'uld for this mission to be successful..." The two Tok'ra exchanged 'looks'. "I'm sorry, but...you are not known for your...finesse where these beings are concerned."

Calli could find no argument with that statement. She...sat.

Forbes...started breathing again. Thank God for the Tok'ra and their directness.

He had lain awake all night, trying to figure a way to put things to rights with Calli Hertz...but more importantly...himself. He disliked the fact that he believed he had lost Jack O'Neill's respect as well.

How had everything become so screwed up in so short a period of time? Oh wait..he remembered. It was because he had screwed it the hell up..that's why. He had screwed Calli Hertz as well...it was the one thing he truly did not regret. Even though he felt shitty about...Annie.

Last night..he had to admit...if only to himself...he did not regret the time spent between the woman's legs. At least he could be totally honest about that.

He had considered O'Neill's words. Maybe Calli would forgive him...that. If he could get her back on the team...maybe they could work this damned thing out. He thought of the team without her...he had had time to...think things through. It would not be the same. Of course...maybe things could never be the same, at any rate. He only knew, now...he wanted to try salvage whatever was possible from the mess he had made of everything.

"So...it's settled then. Major Powell will assist the Tok'ra with the mission." Hammond was finishing up. "Thank you, Major..your contribution will prove invaluable, I'm sure. Now...to SGC business...We have a new recruit in our midst. I wish you all to give her a warm welcome. Major, will you stand, please?" The General lifted a hand in the needed direction.

Calli Hertz turned, as everyone to see the new 'recruit.' Her mouth fell open and she stared at the vision, totally enthralled.

Carter questioned O'Neill with her eyes. He only shook his head minutely, giving his attention back to his doodling on his pad.

Carter glanced at Calli.

"Wow...what a knock-out." Dixon had leaned around Hertz to view the woman as well.

"Major Kathern Martin, you will be assigned to SG-13. Major Forbes?" Hammond sought the man out of those gathered. "Please make your new team-member welcome, if you will."  
The man in question was stunned. Jesus He hadn't even put in the official request as yet...not in writing. He stood...nodding to the woman but searching out Jack O'Neill's eyes frantically.

O'Neill looked away, returning to his writing pad.

"We have several items we need to address." Hammond moved things along. Forbes reseated himself, his mind in turmoil.

"Look at that woman, Mac...hey, Col...we get THAT?" Coletti was sooo a happy camper.

"What about Hertz?" MacAroy was not a fair-weather friend. "She belongs with us."

"Are you freakin blind...look...at....her " Coletti was stupefied over the other man's remark.

MacAroy sought out Calli Hertz. She was sitting quietly, her features unreadable. "Shit " The man growled his disgust with the whole thing.

"Come on...give this new one a chance." Coletti was sure everything would be ok.

"Shut the hell up, Coletti." Mac advised curtly. Tony looked at the man, confused.

Forbes' mood had plummeted. Fuck How was he ever going to fix THIS?


	48. Reynolds and Twinkies

Embarkation Room

"Hey...let me help you with that." Coletti rushed to assist Kathern Martin with her back pack.

Calli Hertz looked away, adjusting her own equipment absently.

"You ok?"

She glanced a the red-headed man and smiled. "Forgot my twinkie." She forced a lightness she did not feel. It hurt like hell to see SG-13 without her. "You know how I am about my twinkies...or you will."

The man glanced at the other team. "Well...their loss is our gain. I for one, am ecstatic about you being on our team."

"Well that is very kind of you, Colin." Her smile was genuine now. "But, I'm sure that attitude will change the first time I have my period.."

"God Knows " O'Neill walked by, adding his beliefs, in passing.

Calli frowned at the man.

"Well, at least I'm prepared now." Colin Bates had laughed at O'Neill's remark and at the woman's.

"No..he's right." Calli had to admit. "No one can 'prepare' you for 'hell week' and I do sympathize, truly but...there you have it." She shrugged, glad to have something to take her mind off SG-13 and it's newest member.

"Hey....Calli." Col Reynolds was not assigned to this mission but.. He had a reason to show up anyway. He walked up to the girl, presenting his...gift. He smiled down at her.

Calli grinned and took her twinkie. "Thank you, Col...I was desolate there for a minute."

"I'm still working on Hammond. Give me a few days, right?"

Reynolds looked at SG-13. "She's ok..." It was as if the man could read her thoughts. "She is not...you."

His words raised Calli's moral a bit. "Thanks, Col...that means a lot...coming from you. Really."

"Keep your ass down out there. See you when you get back?"

She nodded.

"It's a date?" Reynolds teased. "I promise...no more flat tires...if I have to take the damned bus...I'll 'show' this time."

Calli smiled. "I would like that." She had to move forward. She had a new team now...they seemed like nice guys. They had accepted her immediately, they had pretty good senses of humor and were waaay intelligent but didn't let on like she wasn't.

"I'm not authorized to be here." Reynolds had taken the chance Hammond would be too busy to note. "Just wanted to see you."

She smiled again. "I like that too."

The man grinned and...got the hell out of there before he was reprimanded.

Calli glanced at the ramp again. That's where Forbes' team was, loading the M.A.L.P.

Yeah, the woman was pretty, all right. And, if Calli had a photo of her, she would be using a marker to blacken out her teeth, draw glasses, scars, zits and questionable tattoos all over it.

No...Calli didn't especially like the new recruit. What-Ever-Her-Name-Was. But, there was nothing more to be done. Life moved on.

Calli had steadfastly refused to look at William Forbes. It made it so much easier...just like Col. O'Neill had said this morning...pretend the guy is dead.

There had been a more than awkward moment, when Calli had been the first of her team to arrive and SG-13 had been on site already. O'Neill was there as well, however and...that is what he had said. He just walked right up to her and...said the words. Then...he had went about his business.

"Calli?"  
"Yes, Papa."  
"Put Micheal McKay's name down in me book "  
"...There it is, Papa."  
"Strike a line through it "  
Calli showed the man she had.  
He was well pleased.  
"Death to Himself "  
They had shared a good laugh over the dearly departed.

Yes, Death to him...it was a good way...it was...the Irish way. O'Neill understood about such things. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Major Forbes." Kathern What's-her-name was addressing the dead guy. "After the mission, could we possibly sit down and discuss my role on the team? No one has defined the particulars and I don't want to step on anyone's toes or...be derelict in my duties. I realize this is short notice but the mission was rather a surprise and we haven't had time to...well, get acquainted."

Calli stooped, checking her equipment, pretending she hadn't heard. Pretending like her heart wasn't tearing into... "Talk to the 'dead guy'." She muttered under her breath, stuffing equipment into pouches and zipping them angrily. "See what the hell I care Like I would "

"Major?" Carter had heard the snippy remarks, a little amused...trying not to show it. "I just wanted to say...well, I hope you're happy with SG-17. I've worked with them...independently..before. They are nice guys."

Calli looked up from her doldrums, standing quickly. "...Eh...yeah, They're great. It's good. I like the guys...even if Colin Bates reminds me of that old Hitchcock movie...well, not the guy...his name.

"He's nothing like that 'Bates' trust me." Carter smiled her amusement for the other woman had seemed so serious.

"Janet Leigh 'trusted' he was ok too...but look what happened to her." Calli reminded.

"Well..you're not Janet Leigh." Carter chuckled. Then..at the woman's frown. "As in...you can take care of anyone like Norman Bates."

"Ohh " Calli relaxed. "Oh..hey..thanks. Yeah, I do have a P-90, right?"

Carter smiled again. "Well...if you need anything." She let it go, just wanting to show her support.

Calli thought the woman was pretty 'cool'. She felt better.

"Need some help loading it?" Colin had asked, seeing all the stuff scattered about the woman.

Calli would wait until SG-13 passed through the 'puddle' to load her stuff onto the M.A.L.P. "We can't go until they do." She motioned without looking at the other team.

"Yeah, right." Colin sensed why she was stalling. He was waaay smart, after all. The woman had told him so upon first meeting. He had liked her since then...oh, not for the unintentional flattery...just...because. "So..you think this stuff will bore you silly?"

"We're there to see you guys can do your job." She tried to sound optimistic. "And not be hassled. Me and Billy-Bob, here." She put her hand on her contemporary's shoulder.

"Billy-JOHN, ma'am." The thick southern accent corrected her yet again. She was constantly forgetting his name.

"I kid you because I love you, Billy-John." She assured him.

The man shook his head, grinned and went back to watching SG-13 prepare to depart.

Forbes had watched Calli Hertz continuously, as he readied his team, stealing looks as often as he could. He felt sick inside.

This was wrong. It felt so fucking 'wrong'. She should be here. She was as much a part of this team as anyone on it. He had fucked up...just like O'Neill had said.

He didn't know how to fix it. He had no clue.

She hadn't looked at him...not once. And, that Reynolds bastard...giving her the twinkie.

That was Forbes job...it was tradition.

LOOK AT ME...he willed, his eyes boring into the woman's pretty features. YOU COCK-SUCKING LITTLE BITCH....LOOK....AT....ME!

Calli felt...the stare. And then...she felt cold inside. She refused to look up.

She sat, now...back against the wall, playing with a new 'toy' Colin Bates had given her. She had solved the last two 'puzzles' he had supplied and was proud of herself. This one was a series of plastic blocks, linked together in a haphazard manner. The object was to make a square with all the colors interlocking without overlapping a color.

Colin had said it was a 'Mensa" thing.

Calli had worked on it late into the night because it was easier than thinking about the 'dead guy' which she was apt to do if not occupied or—dead to the world.

She still felt Forbes' eyes. What the hell was his problem? He had Miss Barbie Doll, now...what more could he and Coletti want?

Coletti...the dirty little traitor

She DID look up, then...and then...got up. She set her shoulders and her mind. She walked up the ramp, not sparing anyone a look but...Jack O'Neill who nodded slightly to her. She didn't know what it implied but it made her feel better and...stronger. "...Mac?"

The man turned and smiled warmly. "Hi, angel cakes." He hugged her tightly, as she had went to him. She clung to him, closing her eyes for a moment. She forced herself to move away.

"I just wanted to wish you 'safety'...keep your butt down." She smiled for him. "I miss you." She whispered, then...impulsively kissed his cheek.

"Miss you too, poopy-head." MacAroy fluffed her hair playfully. "You doing ok?"

"I'm good." She lied convincingly. "I'm fine...just...no, I'm good."

"Hang in there, Calli." Mac held her eyes, his own gentle.

"See you when you get back?"

"Yeah...this feels shitty." He nodded grimly.

She smiled and rejoined her new team.

Coletti felt the sting of Calli Hertz' snub. The 'Pretty Lady' kinda lost her appeal. Maybe he should have been more supportive.

Hell...he didn't 'do' supportive...he 'did'...'lay the new chick as quickly as humanly possible'...everyone KNEW that

Still...Calli had not even looked at him. It bothered the hell out of the man..which bothered him even more so...nothing bothered Coletti..Nothing. He fell into a brooding silence.

Forbes looked around the area, noting his team. Hell..who the shit was he kidding. This was not a 'team' any longer. MacAroy was more than pissed at him...Coletti looked like he just lost his best friend and ...that...woman...she just smiled like everything was just fine.

William Forbes caught Jack O'Neill's knowledgeable eyes. The man knew...He knew what Forbes was feeling. It was almost if Jack could have predicted what was transpiring.

"Let's move out " He barked the command. Then...walked through the circle of 'water' without waiting for the others...without caring...one way or another...what waited on the other side.


	49. Beer and Understanding

Two Days Later: Rec Room Two

"And they "SCORE !" Calli saluted her new team. "Alien Technology someone can actually USE! YES! Beers are on me "

"Calli, the beer is free." Colin reminded. "But the sentiment is greatly appreciated., all the same."

"You guys did it! Show a little pride here. That...'thingy' you found is the talk of the base. You are a bunch of heroes. And to think...I knew you when you were just nerds "

"We've been called worse and probably by SG-13. When you WERE, SG-13."

She quietened a tad. "Well I'm not SG-13 now and no...I didn't call you names. I'll call you names now...that I'm on YOUR team." She wanted the record straight.

"And...as a member of our team...that must make you a 'hero' as well." Colin quickly moved the conversation forward.

"Then Billy-Bob, here is a damned hero too " She included the young man in the proceedings. "He's from Texas, you know."

"Billy-John, Major."

"Whatever." Calli consented. "You're a hero, boy...how does it feel?"

"Like I gotta go 'pee'."

"Ahh " Calli nodded sagely. "Let the man through...important business to take care of."

Across the Area....Several seats away

"You wanna go now, Col?" MacAroy had sat now, for an hour, watching the other man's pain. "Don't you have enough on your plate? This isn't helping, is it."

Forbes had no answers, he just opened another beer.

"You keep drinking, you're gonna lose the ability to make sound decisions. Is that what you're going for? Cause...I gotta tell you. Not the way to go..not with Calli Hertz."

Forbes looked at the bottle and...put it aside. "...You don't have to stay here. I'm not going to do anything stupid. I've already done that...right?"

"'I' think so, yeah." Mac had never pulled punches. "You want to 'fix' it, Col? There's a way...but...that's your decision. You have to make it."

Forbes lifted interested eyes.

"You got no ideal what that 'Irish' shit does to her. It's what she 'is'..how she 'gets through'. MacAroy confided. "She won't lose face...hell, it would be like O'Neill backing down from those higher-ups...ain't gonna happen."

"You know what...why...I..." Forbes was a very private man. Very.

"Annie." Mac nodded. "That's your business. But...I gotta tell ya...you don't look all that content with the decision you made, if you ask me. I'm just sayin."

Forbes smile did not reach his eyes. "What? You can see through this steely facade?"

"You interested in that new woman?"

"What" " Forbes was floored. "Jesus Is that what everyone's saying?"

"That's the rumor." Mac confirmed.

"...Has she heard?" Forbes growled his frustration. "Hell...SHE probably started it. Fuck " He threw Calli Hertz a 'look'. "Bitch "

"Oh...she will be...prepare yourself. She will pout and throw tantrums and be a literal pain in your ass."

"The normal stuff?"

"But...if you play her right...she will start to cut you some slack...you haven't broken her trust, Col..just her heart and hearts can be mended...if that is what you WANT." Mac emphasized. Forbes looked at the girl...and he suddenly knew...he...'wanted.'

"O'Neill said it was beyond repair."

"O'Neill was pissed at you...I know her, Col. Better than any of you." The man assured the other younger one. "I've been with her from the beginning."

"How do you know her so well, Mac?"

"Because I'm Scottish. Col." The man grinned. "I was her mission leader. I trained her. I know exactly what she will do under any circumstances or any time of day or night. It was my job to know. Anything less would mean my people's death and that was not acceptable."

"First mission leader? You never told me that." Forbes mused. "You have my sympathy, Mac."

"I'll take what I can get." The man reached for Forbes opened beer.


	50. Tension and Morale Sucks

"Still leery of elevators, I see." Forbes had gathered his courage and forged ahead, having seen the woman hesitate to enter the crowded space, even stepping back, waiting for a less occupied one.

Calli glanced at the totally unexpected statement. She blinked her shock.

The 'dead guy.'

He had not spoken to her in a week. They passed in the corridors and didn't even acknowledge each other's existence and now...this??

"Well, someone had to speak first." He 'explained', for he had read her features easily.

Calli stepped, pushing the button again. Hurry the hell up, she thought. Now..she wanted on the elevator. Anywhere but..here...with the 'dead guy'.

"So..." Forbes tried again. "How have you been?"

"Peachy...you?" she tried very hard to wait patiently, hands behind her back, her fingers twisting nervously about each other, as were her nerve-endings.

"Not..." Wil wanted the misconception cleared up immediately. "Dating Kathern Martin."

The statement made the woman angry. As if she cared about his love-life or lack of one. "Coletti beat you to it?"

He managed to retain his patience. "Not my type."

"Really? She's breathing...right?" She smiled insincerely at him. Fucking elevator Come on "...Where's the problem?"

"Don't like blondes." Forbes gazed at the dark mass of curls hanging down her back.

"My heart goes out to you."

"...Can we talk?" he asked, putting it on the line.

The elevator door opened and she entered with an abrupt... "No." The man caught the door before it closed, entering the space as well.

Fuck Calli thought. Just..fuck

"Why not?" He pushed it.

"Nothing to say." She scowled. "This is awkward...do you mind?" She motioned.

"No...I don't mind." He chose to ignore her indication to exit the elevator. The doors closed.

Calli drew in a breath, staring straight ahead, having pushed the floor button she needed.

The man merely, stood...staring directly at the pretty averted profile.

"What do you want? " Her temper kicked in, she turned her head, her eyes sparking an inner beauty when she was pissed.

"I don't want..." He folded his arms across his chest. Folders for today's briefing in his large hands. "This...we have to work together. Can't we be adult about it?"

She thought the question through. "Considering how I feel about you, I think I'm behaving remarkably well." She shifted him a cool gaze. "..Major."

"I can explain what happened...why I...acted the way I did...if you give me a..."

"It was kinda clear...thanks." She snapped. "You could have told me before you went to Hammond. I would have stepped down and...with a little dignity."

"I didn't know they would assign personnel so quickly. Martin was as much a surprise to me as she was to you." He told the truth.

"Yeah, well...I don't give a fuck," SHE told the truth. "You got what you wanted...be happy."

"I'm not 'happy.' Forbes would give her that much. "I asked Hammond to forget what I said. That morning...after the meeting. He said...people covet SG spots...he couldn't...or wouldn't tell Martin she was not assigned. I did try to get you back."

"Well, bully for you. It's over.." she motioned with her hand. "I like where I am. It worked out fine."

"Then why are you so pissed at me if everything is fine?"

"Because I worked damned hard for that spot on the team. I had to prove myself not only to you and Coletti and Mac...but the people here, as well. I deserved it and 'I' didn't do anything to have it taken away from me "

"I can't change what 'is', Calli." He exasperated.

"That's right...you can't." She exited the elevator, never so glad to do so in her entire life.

Forbes closed his eyes for a beat. He exited more slowly, watching the girl's purposeful strides as she moved down the corridor.

Well...that had gone swimmingly.

Shower Room...Outside the doors

"You gonna switch it?"

"...Sir?" Calli stared at Jack O'Neill. Not following what he meant.

"The sign.." Jack motioned. "Kind of miss it. The shower room isn't the same anymore. He looked at the woman. "Nothing is the same anymore...is it."

Calli lowered her head. "Things change, Col"

"You know what, Major." O'Neill cut to the chase, as was his way, his tone impatient. "No one has smiled or laughed or done something really stupid since you and Forbes had your little temper tantrums. Morale sucks " He stated succinctly. "I thought you were part of us...what we 'are'. I thought...you cared what happened around here. Guess I was wrong, huh?"

Calli scowled after the man's departure. Where the hell did that come from and...why take it out on her? She suddenly realized...she felt bad all the same. She had not liked the man's disapproval. Until that moment, she had never even realized it mattered.

His words bothered her all day...really bothered her. She was starting not to like Jack O'Neill again. First Forbes had razzed her ass and then...the Col. What the hell had SHE done?


	51. Danny and Jack

Daniel Jackson's Office.

"It isn't Halloween." O'Neill was relatively certain.

"I think, that's the point, Jack." Daniel read the newly posted notice absently. "What are you going as..or...who? Whom?"

"Hadn't planned on going." Jack put the artifact down searching for something else of interest on Daniel's desk to mess with.

"Come on " Daniel almost...yes, whined. "This will be fun We need this Everyone...needs it "

That much was true. Jack had to admit.

"Think I'll go as "Bocci." Jack had a stroke of genius.

Daniel grinned. "You just want to wear the cool cape."

"Duh..." Jack peered closely at the object he held in his hands, turning it this way and that, wondering what the hell it was. "How about you? You could go as the 'archeological guy." The man looked Daniel up and down. "You have the outfit."

"Yeah, Jack...that was humorous...no, I think maybe...I don't know..." Daniel was going to have to give this a lot of thought. "A historical figure?"

"Lizzie Borden?"

"Oh...if I only had an ax right about now." Daniel smiled pleasantly at his...friend.

Jack held his grin, exiting the office. He had places to go...people to see...more gifts to buy. Besides, he liked parties. Even if it wasn't Halloween. There had better be cake.


	52. Ba'al, Hathor, and Darth Vader?

Non-Halloween Party...Rec Room Four

"That's not funny " O'Neill glowered at the girl before him.

"Come on, Col. I thought, you..of all people, would appreciate my choice of costume." Calli actually teased the man...course...she had had a few drinks already. "What, you don't like red-heads?"

"Did Frasier put you up to this?"

"You're Bocci...I'm Hathor..." She motioned to their costumes. "Let's get together and over-take those other bastard Goa'ulds."

O'Neill shuddered visibly. "There had better be cake here " Was all he knew for certain.

"Something better than cake."

"What could be better than cake?" He was stumped.

Calli pointed across the room. The man followed the direction indicated. He suddenly felt...better. Yeah...he liked parties.

He threw Hertz a non-descript look, then moved toward Samantha Carter who chatted with several of the SG leader's wives, across the crowded dance area. He had a difficult time getting through all the people.

"Like it?" Carter had excused herself when she had seen the man and met him half-way.

He looked her up and down approvingly.

"Cleopatra."

"Yeah...we probably have met." He motioned to his costume.

She smiled. "That cape does all sorts of nice things to my nervous system."

"You look sexy as hell. I don't like it...go take it off."

She grinned. "We'll play 'Col' later...we have to mingle now."

"Crap." Jack hated...mingling.

Carter picked up on the fact. "There's cake." She brightened his night.

Calli Hertz watched the two from across the room. She grinned. They looked so cool together. O'Neill really was quite a handsome man...if he'd only keep his mouth shut, he could be one, fine...specimen.

"Nice legs, Hertz."

'Hertz' started at the unexpected taunt..

"Don't like the wig." Forbes looked her over. "Go over big with O'Neill?"

"I see you...'dressed.'" she looked at his fatigues, disapprovingly.

"Yeah..I came as a damned frustrated Marine." He smiled down at her. "Like it?"

"It's you." She glanced around for the 'out' she so wanted, finding nothing.

"Coletti and Mac came as 'Red Shirts' from Star Trek..kinda fitting for SG-13, hummm. The 'cursed' team?"

"Well, at least they 'dressed." She frowned at him again.

"The base needed this." He looked around as well. "Good work, Major." He turned his attention back to her. He stood, hands in the pockets of his desert fatigues, just drinking in the sight of her. He had been off-world for four days now. A lot of time to..think about things. "We were hit by a Jaffa squad today. Found another Goa'uld occupied world we didn't expect."

Calli's features altered and she hastily swept the crowd looking for Coletti and MacAroy.

"They're fine." Forbes sensed her concern. "Martin took a hit..shoulder wound." He mentioned. "Frasier says she'll be ok. She walked right into it. She wasn't watching her surroundings. I'm not sure she's cut out for off-world units." He shrugged the well-defined shoulders. "Maybe I'm not the one to judge." His 'judgement' had been faulty of late, after all.

"She just needs time."

He shook his head. "If you say so...I don't want the responsibility."

"It's your job, Major." Calli snapped. "Teach her...train her."

He shifted his eyes for a beat, digesting her words. Then...lazily...shifted them back.

"Really....like that costume." He 'looked' it over yet again, this time...more intimately.

She...felt a flush, fighting it for all she was worth. Damn He could still affect her. She would have to work on that...shit

"Pretty good for a 'dead guy', hummm?" He had caught her 'slip', enjoying his prowess and yes..he had heard all about her little..title for him.

"I have to mingle." She left in a rather nice 'huff', Forbes thought consideringly.

MacAroy joined him and both men watched the woman 'work' the room.

She was well-liked and gregarious...everyone seemed to be having a good time.

"Bombed out again." Forbes admitted to his friend, sighing his irritation.

"She's speaking to you again...excellent sign." Mac disagreed.

"Yeah, well, she's 'speaking'....the words suck "

"You need to do a little more groveling. She loves 'groveling." Mac nodded minutely, his eyes still on the woman.

Forbes hated to grovel. That sucked too.

"Think of the 'benefits,' Col—not the task."

"Don't foresee any real 'benefits', Mac...to be honest."

"Don't under estimate yourself or your charms...sir."

"I have 'charms'?" Forbes grinned at the other man. "Is there something I should know, Major? Something you need to confide?"

"You're not my type...but...you are Calli's. Use it " Mac motioned to the girl. Who was dancing rather too suggestively with Colin Bates. "She's receptive...she just doesn't know it yet. Remind her."

Forbes shrugged mentally, preparing himself for his 'duty'.

"Check out Carter." Mac's grin widened as he motioned across the way. "She's got legs up to her ass."

"Don't let O'Neill hear you. He's become a little territorial of late." Forbes grinned for the fact.

"They've been an 'item' from the moment they first met...Jack has just been fighting it."

"Looks like he's lost the battle."

"Ya think?" Mac used O'Neill's favorite phrase...well, one of them.

"Well.." Forbes set his mind, straightening his frame. "Once more into the breech, dear friends...once more into the breech."

"You go, boy." Mac encouraged his with a playful shrug which landed Forbes a good two feet from where he would have been. He ignored the by-play, heading for the 'beach head', who stood just a few meters away now...conversing with a very pregnant woman.

"I've heard so much about you." Calli told the truth. "Colin can't shut the hell up. We know every secret you guys have and then some. And what we didn't know...we made up."

The 'pregnant lady' flushed slightly, grinning. "He warned me about you and your SG-13." She extended her hand to Calli Hertz who took it instantly, her grip firm and warm, as was her eyes.

"She isn't SG-13 any longer, Kate...she's one of us now." Colin Bates reminded a little shortly, Forbes thought. He was close enough to over-hear what was being said.

"Oh, she'll always be SG-13, Bates...trust me." The Major smiled pleasantly at all gathered.

"...I feel awful You look so beautiful and I come as...This ' Kate was waaay pregnant, indicating her costume.

"You look adorable." Calli grinned at the 'pumpkin outfit' the woman sported.

"I don't want to look 'adorable' I want to look sexy again."

"You have your wish." Forbes had stepped, his eyes sweeping the woman almost suggestively. He kept it just under...respectable. "There is nothing more...erotic or ...lovely as a woman carrying a child inside her. They absolutely..glow."

He made Kate believe the praise. His eyes still very much 'on' her. She flushed prettily and grinned, downing her head.

Colin Bates....scowled.

"That's very kind, Major..but...even dressed like a pumpkin?" She strived for lightness.

"I hadn't noticed..are you.." Again his eyes measured the petite frame meticulously. "Dressed?"

Colin's scowled increased drastically.

"We had better dance, Colin..it's getting pretty deep in here." The woman took her husband's hand but she clearly felt ever so much better about the way she 'looked'. "But...thank you, Major. I truly...truly..appreciate your effort."

"No 'effort' at all, Ma'am." Forbes assured her...and her husband. His eyes meeting Colin Bate's more than steadily.

Bates looked away first. He frowned hard as he took his wife in his arms.

Forbes smiled slowly then...turned his attention to...

"You made her feel very nice, Major." Calli had liked the man's class in spite of herself. "And...Colin a little jealous, I think."

"Maybe he won't take her for granted then, huh?" William Forbes had already forgotten about the man. "She is indeed a beautiful woman....My Queen..But, nothing when compared to your loveliness." He had decided on a path to take. He hoped she picked up on it.

"...We are pleased with such praise, human." Oh, yeah...she was picking up on it. Forbes was sooo glad to see. Her entire demeanor had altered. She had taken on "Hathor's' personification right before his eyes. "Naturally...we are incomparable. Need it actually be spoken?"

"I enjoy praising My Queen. I would prefer...that she allow me 'show' my...reverence."

"And...how would you do that...human?" Calli was enjoying her 'role-playing'. She was no longer so bored.

"In any manner you wish, My Goddess." Forbes shot the bull-shit easily. "By any means afforded me." He spread his hands, beer bottle and all, bowing his head minutely, his eyes confident on the woman.

He sipped his beer absently, holding her gaze, then...he glanced at the all-too-revealing costume once again. "I am at your...service."

"As it should be." "Hathor' lifted perfectly arched brows.

"Of course." He had no problem with that, clearly.

"You show us our 'due'. You allow respect for us." 'Hathor' lifted a noble head. "Your race could use more of those that praise their Queen."

"How could I do less, Your Holiness." He said all the right words, knowing he was doing just that...but, more importantly...knowing 'why'. This was a means to an end.

'Hathor' looked him over...slowly, her eyes liking what she saw. "Perhaps we shall make you our first new Jaffa." As if on cue...Teal'c strolled past. He stopped, having heard the remark, but only bowed regally and continued on. He was dressed as Darth Vadar.

Calli frowned after the large being. He looked perfect as....Darth Vadar.

"My Queen?" Forbes brought her 'back' where he needed her to be.

She...returned to her role, her manner taking on a regal bearing. Her eyes showing an inner insolence he found vaguely...disturbing.

"You will honor us?" She stepped...closer. Lowering her tone and...her eyes.

Forbes tried to ignore where she was looking. 'Stay 'down' boy...he cautioned his...weapon. The only one he possessed to fight this little bitch, at least. "How could I do less?"

She lifted all too perceptive eyes. "Would you...die...for us?"

"Hopefully..." He sipped his beer again, his manner all too cocky to 'Hathor's' way of thinking. "In your arms?"

'Good one, 'dead guy'. Calli thought, amused by his manner in spite of herself. She hid it well. "Our Jaffa are our warriors...our protectors. Not...our consorts."

"I will be close to My Queen. Does it matter in what capacity? I shall be content. Just to see the radiance of your..." He could play the game as well, his eyes lowering much as her's had but....remained transfixed. "...face...is enough."

She held her smile. "Our 'face' was not what you were gazing upon." She manage sweep him arrogantly. "You try our patience."

"Forgive me, Priestess...I am ...in great pain. It colors my judgement and words, Perhaps. I could not bear the weight of your displeasure."

"What...pains you, human?"

"I would not offend you, Goddess, with the truth. Suffice to say..." He thought how to word it. "It is a 'human' thing. A weakness I have yet to master when in your luminous presence."

"You amuse us." She had caught his meaning. "There are many here, of your own species that could...take your pain away." She lifted a graceful hand to those gathered.

"As an 'All-knowing' Being...you must know..." He differed. "Your words hold an emptiness for me."

"What would you have us do?"

"Take pity." He suggested. "Allow me, unworthy though I am...a few moments of your time. That I might....quench that which burns inside me."

She walked around the man slowly, examing his form in minute detail. "..Are you..burning, even as we speak?"

"I am on fire, My Loveliness." It was getting a little 'hot' in here, actually. He needed another beer...a cold one.

"And...if we decided in your favor and granted your wish..." "Hathor' flirted openly. "You understand it would be only to amuse ourselves for a brief moment in time? We must chose a'consort' for life. And...certainly one...not of your station."

Forbes held his amusement for the less than veiled insult. "A moment of your time would last me....for life, My Queen." He turned his head to seek out the emerald green eyes. "I would die content."

"Die you should, human." Calli had read up on Daniel Jackson's files. She knew the rules of Hathor's existence. "We should be forced to order your death....afterwards. No mere mortal touches us and...lives."

Whatever, Forbes thought but what he said was... "Can't think of a better way to go."

"Are you being imprudent to us?"

"I am being truthful, Fair One." He changed his attitude quickly. "You ask little in return for all you allow me."

'Good save, 'dead guy'. Calli reluctantly had to admire his ass-kissing. "Does your life mean so little to you?"

"What you offer means more."

Calli...blinked. He had said it so...oddly, that...for a moment...the game felt...wrong.

"I will, of course, abide by your decision...what choice is left me, after all."

She remained silent..uncertain if the 'game' should continue. She felt....undecided.

"Surely they can manage without you for a few minutes?" Forbes mistook her hesitation for something other than what it was. She had absently been looking around the room as if 'checking' on the guests. "I...on the other hand...can not. Well, Perhaps I could...I simply have no desire to do so."

Calli raised troubled eyes. "Why are you doing this?"  
She had lost 'Hathor's' essence. It was something he did not want at this stage. 'Hathor' he could 'reach'. Calli Hertz, on the other hand...was still highly pissed at him, he sensed.

"What man would not do anything for you, My Queen?"

"...Anything?"

"Anything." He assured her.

"...We shall see." 'Hathor' was back. She made her way through the crowded dance area, playfully 'dancing' with any and all in the path of her departure.

Forbes followed more sedately, his eyes watching the erotic sway of the woman's body.

A part of him took a certain pride in her accomplishments. Another was jealous of the other men's attention she received. Of course...the women 'danced and played' with her as well. Forbes suddenly understood O'Neill's possessiveness where Samantha Carter was concerned.

He caught sight of Coletti and MacAroy, not hard to do with the red shirts and all, and exchanged non-committal looks with Mac. He had no ideal what was in the woman's head so he couldn't respond one way or another to the quizzical glance he received from the older man.

He overhead O'Neill and Carter speaking. He had had to wait...a large cake was being pulled through the area on a cart and it was taking his valuable time. He needed to catch up to Calli Hertz.

"I like that damned outfit. Let's go home so I can take it off you." O'Neill was ogling the 'outfit' even as he spoke. Forbes could not disagree with the man. The outfit was nice.

"We just got here, sir...dance with me." Carter was loving every minute of O'Neill's agony, determined to prolong it as long as humanly possible 'Women ' Forbes thought to himself.

"I don't want to dance with you...I want to fuck you."

Forbes grinned for Jack's directness.

"Not...make love with me?"

"Nope...fuck." Jack was pretty sure.

Forbes...moved on. Grinning for the Col's audacity if nothing else.

Calli waited, having made it to the outer corridor. People were still arriving and she grinned at the costumes or...praised their choices. "Archeological Guy' Look at you Smooth "

Daniel had chosen an 18th Century, English Gentleman's Evening Wear. He looked resplendid in such finery and oddly...as if he belonged in it.

"Cool cape " Calli had to admire it.

"If Jack gets to wear one...so do I."

"I thought you would come as an Ascended Being." Calli allowed her disappointment. "Kinda wanted to see you naked."

Daniel shifted his eyes and frowned. "Well..the night is early. If I drink too much you may get your wish."

"Bar's that way." She smiled helpfully then... "WHOA Doc...look the hell at YOU "

Daniel was doing just that, his mouth fully agape.

"Nurse." Janet Frasier corrected. "Not doctor..not tonight."

"I see as much " Calli took in the white stockings with the garter belt that matched...the six inch heels...the skimpy little 'nurses' outfit with the cute little hat.

"Cassie was sooo embarrassed. It's why I wore it, mostly."

"Hey...nurse." Forbes had finally made it on the scene. "I have this occasional 'swelling' down here...care to take a look at it for me?"

Janet looked. "Doesn't seem all that much to me."

Daniel downed his head to hide his smile.

Calli didn't bother to hide hers.

William Forbes groaned his grimace. "Ohhh...and she hits below the belt...literally."

"Wanna buy me a drink, Mister?" Janet hooked her arm into Daniel Jackson's. Her smile a dazzling one.

"Eh...sure..." Daniel was thrown off-balance by the woman's attitude tonight. But...he kinda liked it. "Yeah...that'd be...great."

"Let him drink all he wants, Doc...it's a 'good' thing...trust me."

Daniel did not blush but he felt he should have.

"Samuels..." Forbes had seen the couple walking down the hall. "Let me guess...Bonnie and Clyde." He needled the Sargent relentlessly. It was something he liked to do. The man reacted so well to it, after all.

"Sonny and Cher, damnit Are you blind?....Sir?" The Sargent growled.

"He knew that dummy." 'Cher' chided her date. "He has NO sense of humor." Those standing about was assured. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Well, why did we have to wear these stupid things for?" Was what Sargent Samuels wanted to know.

"You ARE going to sing 'I Got You Babe' later on, right?" Calli checked, her expression a most serious one.

"There better be lots of beer in there, woman..." Samuels halted. "I mean...Major."

"We are 'Hathor'...show us the respect we are due." Calli insisted her 'rights' be observed.

Daniel and Janet grinned. She really had the Goa'uld down pat. A little frightening ly so to Daniel's way of thinking.

"Yeah, whatever..." Samuel had only one mission in mind. "Where's the beer?....Ma'am?"

'Hathor'....pointed. The Sargent was happy once again, tugging his date along as he made his way into the den of inequity.

Daniel smiled and bowed slightly to the woman on his arm. "May I escort you?"

"Oh, honey...you can do so much more than that, if you really set your mind tonight."

Daniel lifted his brows, pushed his glasses up his nose, cleared his throat and thought...Alright What he said was. "My ladies wishes."

"Oh, I do like a sweet-talker." Janet had taken on a southern accent and Calli chuckled her amusement. The doctor threw the other woman a 'this is going to be a fun evening' look and allowed Daniel Jackson to escort her inside to the party.

Forbes watched as Calli Hertz transformed herself back into...."Hathor'.

She turned those crystal green eyes on him and he felt his temperature rise by degrees.

The woman said nothing, just...walked the corridor. She turned at the first intersection and was out of sight. The man followed, not sure what else to do...or what she expected him to do. She waited. At the Far end of the hall, her hand on the knob of an office door. She looked at him, then...entered the darkened room.

Forbes moved his stocky frame forward with a panther like grace he was unaware he possessed. He entered the room, and noted she had flipped one small light on. The man did not recognize the office space but it didn't really matter.

He was alone with the girl. That...mattered.

He searched her face for some sign of what he should do next...of what he shouldn't.

He wasn't sure of how far she wanted him to take it..or how far she wanted to go. But...she was waiting for him to make the next move. He sensed that much. The man was momentarily stumped.. He pondered his choices. No damned way he was going to blow this opportunity. And...Annie did not enter his mind once... Not....once..as he...pondered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what did you guys think???? Like the costume choices????? :)


	53. Ba'al and Cleo Get It On

"Carter...I'm getting antsy here." O'Neill warned the woman, giving her fair warning. "Let's get the kid and get out of here, or so help me God...gonna do you in the General's office."

Carter held her grin. "Well, it isn't as if he's in there." She looked at the man, who was dancing an old 40's style dance with a junior officer. And, dammit...the man was pretty good at it too.

O'Neill grasped her hand, tugging her after him. She giggled infectiously, following docilely. She had tortured the man enough for one night and she knew...he had a long memory. She'd pay for her little tease act...but...she really didn't care. He disciplined sooo good.

They said their goodbyes as the man continued to tug her to the exit. Well...she said their goodbyes, Jack just grunted a lot.

They reached the elevator but...Jack did not stop there. He headed for...Daniel's office.

Carter giggled again, sensing his reasons. She had a few drinks too. Just like Calli Hertz.

Jack opened the door, stepped in...saw the couple kissing and... "Oh...sorry."

Carter had not seen anything. "Who was it?" She whispered as Jack headed elsewhere.

"Daniel and some slutty nurse." He dismissed.

Carter's eyes flew open and...her hand went to her mouth.

"What?" He checked with her.

"Nothing." She answered quickly...a little too quickly.

But, the man took her at face value, accepting her answer. He had other priorities. He found an open door and led her through it. He locked the damned thing and grasped her wrist again, leading her. He sat in the chair behind the desk, pulling the woman on top of him.

Carter put her knees alongside his thighs, settling down on his already hardening apparatus. Her arms went about his neckline and she joined her lips to his...her tongue exploring his inner mouth freely. O'Neill's arms encircled her waist and he settled more comfortably in the chair. "Put your legs over this damned thing." He fiddled with the front of his costume which was surprisingly easy to open. Did Ba'al know something the human should? He dismissed the thought, more urgent ones pushing it aside. "I want to see my dick inside you."

"Okay." Carter found a comfortable position and returned to her pastime, her mouth catching his. He pulled away, irritated. "Busy here!" He pulled his stiff rod from his pants and shoved it into the hot, wet hole awaiting him. For the costume she had chosen...hid very little and what it didn't hide...he could now...see. "Do me." He closed his eyes settling back for a beat to....savor.

Carter moved unhurriedly up and down on the long, thick shaft, doing a little savoring of her own. She moaned happily.

Jack opened his eyes. And...watched. He only 'watched' for a moment. "Faster..." He breathed his growing excitement., his eye locked on the beautiful sight afforded him.

"Nooo." Carter actually pouted. "Just a little while longer, sir..."

"Fuck you, Carter..." He vetoed that notion. "You've been flaunting it all fucking night...now...do me and...do me now!"

Carter...sighed. "...Kay." She...moved into a more rapid tempo, settling down to her task.

"That's it...b-baby!" Jack had mellowed considerably, still unable to take his eyes off..what was transpiring. Carter's pink, little lips swallowed him whole. He could feel every freakin inch of her. "God...yeah..." He tried to key his body down...He tried very hard.

He got nothing.

So...he grasped the plump little ass cheeks and forced her down hard on his throbbing shaft. He came within seconds. He fell back, breathing hard...eyes unfocused., senses reeling from the flight he had just been on.

Carter had not gotten hers. "On the desk." She reached, pulling the roll chair forward, then she scooted unto the top of the oak, pushing objects out of her way. She rested her legs on his shoulders and the man leaned forward, his tongue searching for the spot she liked best.

"Deeper, Col!" She moaned her plea. "To the right!"

"...Kay." O'Neill had no problem with following orders now.


	54. You May Please Your Queen

Corridor C...Empty Office

Calli Hertz turned and shocked the hell out of William Forbes by...removing the bottom portion of the outfit she wore., the gold skirt with it's shimmering, slitted folds was carelessly laid over the arm of a chair to her right.

The man's eyes took in the skimpy panties underneath. The ones that curved to the contour of her shapely legs and hips. They, too, were gold and cut high on her hips, a tiny strip of material only covering her middle and buttocks.

He had liked the costume before...he loved the damned thing now!

She turned, all too confident eyes to him, directly before she...unfastened the top of the metallic looking 'bra', removing it casually as well.

She lay it on the desk behind her.

Forbes mouth was open...his senses...reeling.

He could not look away from the beauty of her totally revealed breasts.

She leaned on the edge of the desk, returning his stare. "You may...proceed."

The man was still in shock, questioning her with his eyes.

She motioned. "Pleasure us." She slowly...ever so effectively...spread her legs.

Forbes eyes were drawn to her movements and...area..

"Why do you hesitate? Did you boast before only? Do you lack the prowess to satisfy us?"

Forbes...'Marine' side kicked in. "Excuse me?!" Then...he altered his stance, seeing the haughtily lifted brows. "I...Mean...." He...rephrased. "My Queen." Move carefully stupid...don't fucking blow THIS opportunity. "I am...simply..." What? His mind went blank for a second. He kept looking at the clean shaven area she still had neglected to...close. "...Over come by your...radiance."

'Hathor waved a graceful hand. "Understandable."

He drew in a cleansing breath, shaky though it was and...dropped his eyes again. "You are unimaginably beautiful."

"We are aware." She seemed...bored. But...she stated. "You please us...continue."

He held his smile. The little bitch was eating this up...well...two could play at that game. She wanted 'eating'?....she would get...eaten.

He knelt before her. "You are every man's dream." He laid it on thick, lifting his eyes to her scantily covered middle before continuing on to the coolness of those lovely eyes.

"We should imagine we are." She totally agreed.

"May I?" He ignored the comment.

"May you...what?"

"Touch you?" He gazed at the soft, supple flesh of her inner thighs. He had not gotten to see any of this 'cool' stuff the night he had....they had...

"It would be rather redundant if you did not." She seemed confused.

"I did not wish to offend you."

"It remains to be seen if you shall do so..." She indicated. "Proceed, human." Her tone was a little testy now.

Forbes did not need a second invitation, his hands gently slid up her calves, over the leather ties of the jewel-encrusted sandals she word, up to the outsides of the sculptured thighs.

His palms flattened on her hips, his fingers spreading on the bare flesh, his thumbs, on either side, rubbing the gold fabric massagingly.

He leaned, kissing the flat of her stomach, his mouth opened, his breath released, fanning the skin beneath the cloth with a warm gush.

"Hathor' leaned back, relaxing, supporting herself, palms flat on the desk, her arms extended behind her. She watched his progress...or lack of it.

She reached, moving the fabric aside. "We grow impatient, human!" Her tone was 'chilly'.

Forbes gasped his shock, but recovered quickly, leaning, his mouth hot on her exposed flesh. He licked experimentally, breathing in the light, evasive fragrance, tasting her skin hungrily with his tongue and mouth.

'Hathor' gasped, moaning weakly, exhaling sharply. She opened her legs wider, leaning into his administrations. He nuzzled her lovingly, his tongue teasing her nub with tiny little flicks, his lips pressing gently here and there.

The man could not believe how his luck had changed. Two hours ago, he was depressed as hell...he and this woman were at odds, not hardly speaking to each other and....now...

He was between her legs, sucking gently on any damned thing he pleased and...she was letting him.

Hell, she was practically insisting he do so...her fingers curved into his hair and she pushed his mouth...closer. She moaned, lifting her bottom, her leg hooking over his shoulder to give him better...access.

Forbes reached, squeezing her breasts, the firm mounds filling his palm and then some. He rubbed the warm flesh...teasing the nipples into taunt erection...They had nothing on his cock, however. The man shifted, wishing he could take the time to rub his own flesh a little.

Yeah...Forbes understood all about 'erections' at the moment.

He made it his life's ambition to...bring this little she-cat to full arousal.

She moved rhymatically against his mouth, gasping for air, moaning continuously, lost in his expertise.

The night he had...fucked her...she had not responded like this...but..now...now, she was one 'hot' little bitch, making no pretense about the fact that she wanted it.

And...he liked her this way...hell, he fucking loved her this way. It made him 'hot' and so...insane to have her again, his balls ached longingly. He felt whole again...his universe felt...right.

He suckled her throbbing little clit anxiously, the woman's frequent gasps/moans, the way she refused allow his head move an inch...and then....she...stiffened, crying out involuntarily as her entire body shuddered from the impact of the man's experienced handling.

He reluctantly arose, watching as the woman enjoyed the last moments of her release. It was a beautiful thing to behold.

She opened her eyes and...sighed happily.

Forbes had not found his 'release', his eyes raking her nudity hungrily. He wanted desperately to touch the full, perfectly shaped breasts. He could not stop looking at the ripe melons.

"You have manage please us, human." She smiled secretively up at him through sated eyes. "You should be...rewarded."

'Damned straight' he thought...what he said was. "My reward is that perhaps I have incurred My Queen's favor...however minuscule."

She lifted herself slowly, seductively. "You deserve more." She glanced at the well-defined bulge of his as yet, unsheathed penis. "Show us your...instrument."

Forbes was taken aback by such a request, not having expected it...not in a million years.

"...Are you...shy?" The thought seemed amuse her.

The man unzipped his fatigues, reaching inside, producing his...instrument.

'Hathor' arose fully, moving..closer. She measured his cock, her finger trailing a searing path along the length of it. Forbes closed his eyes and...weathered the moment, resolutely, refusing the groan of pleasure she caused him by such careless action. "...We..are..." She curved her fingers about the pulsating flesh. "Immensely pleased. And...deeply saddened we cannot..partake of such a magnificent specimen."

"...What?"

"You..may proceed, however." She lifted innocent eyes to his stormy ones. "We will find our pleasure in you...finding yours."

Forbes...blinked. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

Her eyes told him the answer.

He was...momentarily thrown. He had never done...that. Not even with..Annie. No woman..not ever.

For the man, it was an intensely private act, meant only for the difficult times, when he was younger and did not profess the finesse to convince a woman to 'put out.'

"I...don't...do that." He stated bluntly. To hell with the 'game'. He had his pride.

'Hathor' sighed. "It is..of course." She lifted her brows, picking up her discarded 'bra'

"Your decision."

Without thought, Forbes hand snaked out, grasping the slender upper arm area of the woman as she made to pass.

She looked to the contact, her manner more than icy.

"...I..." He tried to explain. "Mean no disrespect." He slowly released her arm. Kiss ass again if you have to, he reminded himself of the 'prize'. He had seen the fucking 'prize' with his own eyes, seconds before. He had tasted the damned thing and he...wanted more.

"We do not take offense." She smiled prettily for him now. "We only wished grant you something in return for what you gave us."

"You could give me that which I desire." He reminded, a little tightly.

"We do not wish your death." She had decided, the 'bra' dangling from her fingertips and she had...moved closer, her breasts touching his biceps. Even through the fabric of his shirt, they felt...fantastic. "You are adept at ...what you do. We may wish, in the future, to...utilize your abilities again. We would SO enjoy 'watching'—" she trailed a tapered nail down the hard, warm surface of his dick. "You..play with...this."

She stroked and squeezed and rubbed her palm over the stiff, aching member, teasing it to new heights of–awareness of her.

"Behold...it likes our efforts. It is a pity...it's master...does not."

Forbes gasped his agony. "I..do! I swear. It's just...that.."

"You owe us no explanations." She interrupted, releasing her hold of him.

The man wanted to grab her hand and force it back to it's pastime. He restrained himself. He wasn't going to beg, damn her to hell.

"You humans amuse us." She smiled, half-mockingly. "So many sexual inhibitions...we thought we had taught you better last time we were here." She moved the full slope of her breasts from any contact with the man and he felt ...chilled inside.

" You...said.." He had tried prevent the words from coming out of his mouth. "You would...watch?"

"Not only will we 'watch'." She returned to her previous position, her shapely legs parting yet again and she untied the sides of her gold panties. Removing them fully. "We will...assist...would it help." She lifted mesmerizing eyes. "If you performed the act...here?"

She reached, grasping his cock, rubbing the head over her clit several time, closing her eyes. "Ummmm...that feels...ever so...good." She sought the man's blue eyes. "Does it not?

"Hell yes." He reached for her waist, but she guided his hand to another destination. The smaller fingers gently wrapping his thick ones about his shaft. She curved her hand to his warmness, her free hand cupping his balls lovingly. "We wish to feel your nectar...." she whispered the fact. "Allow us to feel it's heat...rub it...here." She showed him, moving the tip of his instrument to her opening. "Make our pleasure again and we...shall make yours."

Forbes slowly began to pump his shaft, wanting what she envisioned more than he had wanted anything in his entire life. She was making it acceptable for him to lose his inhibitions.

It did not feel awkward anymore..just...necessary. Fuck! Did it feel...necessary!

She moaned, moving closer, her leg lifting, sliding about the hard muscles of his thigh. She touched her breasts...playing with them for him, allowing the man...'watch'.

"That feels...incredible." She encouraged. "Do not stop." She commanded, "Your hands are so very strong." She watched them, for the man had pulled her tightly against him, holding her where he wanted her to be. His fingers spread the lips of her cunt and she groaned happily.

"Do not make us wait." Her breath was shallow.. Coming in short raspy..gulps.

Her hands slid up and down the muscular forearms and she leaned, having opened his shirt...to press her breasts to his chest. She looked hastily to his activities, not wanting to miss one second. "Faster, my angel..." She instructed. "I am...waiting."

Her arms lifted about his neckline. It gave him a better view of her breasts as they bobbed merrily with the jerking movements of his arms. He had to look through them to see what he did to himself.

Forbes closed his eyes the emotions overtaking him for a beat.

"Open your eyes, beloved...See!"

"God...Jesus, God!" He pumped his cock faster and faster, lost ...floating in a world of sensation and...erotica. She pressed her mouth to his, her tongue leisurely melting to his. Forbes stifled a groan, his arms tightening systematically about her waist bringing her closer and...closer.

"Look!" He commanded hoarsely, and the woman..obeyed. Her eyes lit with passion. Forbes growled loudly, his fluid shooting explosively from the tip of his shaft, drenching the woman's cunt with it's white cream.

He grimaced his pain/pleasure as the intense emotions racked his powerful body.

"OHHH!" 'Hathor' grasped his neckline once more, rubbing enticingly along his penis with her cunt, using the fluid as lubricant. She brought herself to yet another nerve-shattering climax. And Forbes...

To full erection once more.

The woman was all soft and pliable in his arms now. She lay her head against his shoulder, her own arms holding him gently. Her hands caressing his back and shoulders, causing trails of quick-silver to run up and down his spine.

"We love this world." She literally purred, and then...she had slipped from 'his' world.

She picked up her costume as she went and...without a word, disappeared into a small bathroom off the right of the room. Forbes had not noticed the door before. The man was a little dazed and...disoriented. He stood, unsure of his next move.

Where the hell had she gone? And...why? He was as hard as a damned boulder. She must have noticed that fact. It wasn't like it wasn't hanging out here for all to see, if anyone cared look.

The man glanced at his cock. He felt his...pain. "Fuck it!" He made a command decision. It was what he 'did'. He pushed his rod into his pants, muttering a curt curse. He stalked to the bathroom door, banging once on the wood facing.

"Get the hell out here." He snapped. "I want to talk to you."

Fuck 'Hathor'...Which was exactly what he intended to do...again! And...fuck the 'game'. He was hard, he was hurting and he needed relief.

He waited only seconds before grasping the handle, throwing wide the door.

The small room was...empty.

There was an exit that opened into the corridor as well.

He lay his head back on a convenient wall and tired to regulate his thoughts, his breathing and his libido...not necessarily in that order. "Fucking tease." He muttered then...felt bad. No...no, she had...delivered. He had needed her to...deliver again.


	55. Sam and Jacks Secret

Another Corridor...SGC

Calli Hertz still attempted to adjust her clothing. She had made rather a hasty exit back there. She looked up to see...Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter coming her way. She halted her steps abruptly.

"I didn't do anything." She blurted.

Jack O'Neill scowled.

"I didn't...it wasn't even me." It was 'Hathor'. Calli felt better. Moving past the couple. Quickly. She hooked her finger into the rim of her panties, tugging them back into place.

O'Neill sighed heavily. "...She soooo did something."

"So did we...sir."

O'Neill's scowl deepened.

"Twice." Carter reminded the man.

Forbes exited the same office, his head down, a dark foreboding air about the man.

'He didn't get any.' Jack philosophized from the man's manner and 'look'.

Forbes sensed them, looking up. He frowned harder. And made his way forward.

"O'Neill...Major." He nodded his hello and...continued on, his steps purposeful.

Jack and Carter exchanged quizzical glances.

"What's up his ass?"

Carter giggled again, still a little soused. "What was up hers?"

O'Neill looked at the woman. "No more alcohol for you...you shouldn't have indulged anyway. Frasier will have your ass when I tell her."

"Then don't tell her." She leaned and....caught his mouth.

"Let's go get the kid." He shook his head. They headed for the 17th floor, where Hammond had opened the entire floor for the SGC personnel to leave their children for the one time event.


	56. Mumps?

"You just remember, Col...you laid 'Hathor'...not Hertz. She may not react the way you think she will." MacAroy warned, as the two men walked to the briefing room.

Forbes' steps were purposeful, as he headed down the corridors. He wanted to see Calli Hertz. The little bitch was no where to be found last night and she didn't answer her cell or the house phone....well, apartment phone. She didn't own a house.

"What are you talking about?" The man grumbled. "It was a damned game. She wasn't really the Goa'uld bitch...I THINK she KNOWS that."

"Of course, she knows it, she just..." MacAroy exasperated. He grabbed the man's arm, turning Forbes to face him. "You had better listen to me, Col This is important shit."

Forbes was impatient to see the girl but he heeded the other man's tone if not words. "What?" He asked a little testily, not having slept well last night....again

He halted his steps, however, giving his attention where it was due. "...What?" He adjusted his tone and manner. "I'm listening."

"....Ok...it's a good sign that she..." Mac thought how to put it.

"Let me?"

The other man could accept that. "Well...yeah. But, in her eyes...SHE didn't 'let you'...Hathor did."

"Ok, that's just stupid." Forbes was pretty sure. And then....it hit the man. He closed his eyes, opening them to a new revelation. "AND...exactly...how she works SSShit " His head fell back, and he groaned. "Back to fucking 'square one' "

"Not necessarily. She knows she...well...and, it's a weakness. She allowed it." The other man reminded. They stepped out of the way of others passing in the hall. "She can't lie about that...even to her Irish side."

"So...how do I proceed?" Was the question of the day."

"As you have, I think." Mac mused. "Be patient."

"I hate being 'patient'.

"Yeah, well it got you between her legs again." Mac pointed out the obvious.

Forbes...shut up.

"She'll probably just act like it never happened. Don't push it–just–go with what she wants."

"How's that gonna get me laid?" Forbes was anxious about that part.

MacAroy grinned. "Because..she knows it did happen and if you allow her 'space'...she will come to you again...of her own free will."

"And...you base this belief on...What? Exactly?"

At that moment, SG-17 rounded the corner, headed for the same place everyone else had to be. Calli Hertz was, as usual, straggling behind, fiddling with her twinkie wrapper. She was having a hard time getting it opened.

"...Calli." MacAroy called out to the woman as she passed.

"...Mac." She nodded slowly, her eyes having taken in the man's companion, a slight flush tinting her cheeks. She hesitated only slightly, then continued on for a few ...abruptly pulling up short...obviously reluctantly...more than reluctantly...turning... "Col." She managed a tightly stated greeting. She nodded curtly and then was...hurrying to catch up to her new team members.

Forbes blinked his shock.

"That." MacAroy grinned again. "That is what I base my belief upon."

The 'Col' was highly impressed with the man's insight. "She spoke to me..."

"How about that...and, she addressed you as 'Col' and..." It was further emphasized... "She wasn't even 'Hathor'."

Forbes looked at the man in an entirely new light.

Gate Room Later That Day

Calli watched as the others gathered about, anxious to check on the welfare of the returning team. It was SG-13.

Janet had ordered three gurneys...but Coletti was bitching, MacAroy was clearly ok, but lying quietly, his arm over his eyes. There was lots of blood and dirt...but they both seemed functional.

Calli's first impulse was to approach and see if all was well, but...the other woman. Kathern What's-her-name, was already there, hovering about.

Forbes was too quiet. He wasn't moving. There was blood everywhere and Calli could see wounds. Janet Frasier was by his side and Calli felt better.

She felt another presence, turning her head.

"What's up?" O'Neill stood, hands in pockets, watching the scene as well.

"Guess they were hit by something unexpected."

"I'll find out the particulars...get word to you." Jack looked down at her face, which tried not to show her fear. "He's strong...he'll be fine.

She flushed a little. "It's just...they used to be my..guys."

"The code." O'Neill nodded, he understood. "Go with your OWN." He "quoted"

"It's crap." He understood the necessity for such a concept. But to him...all SG teams were one unit. One could 'feel' for another team or it's members but be expected to own allegiance to the one you were assigned to. "I'll contact you..don't worry."

She looked fretfully to her new team mates who stood by the back wall, out of the way of the medical people.

"I'll be creative." Jack realized the implications. "Get moving." He motioned with his head Calli glanced to her team, They were approaching the ramp, the medical personnel had departed the area.

"My stomach hurts...do I have to go?" She tried something.

"Your stomach doesn't hurt...go."

"Yeah, it hurts and I've got diarrhea.." Calli 'added.'

"Ewww." Jack made a face.

"Yeah, Yukky." Calli agreed. "And I might be coming down with, like...mumps. Doesn't that hurt my balls or ...facsimile, thereof?"

Jack looked at her oddly. "You are soooo lying...get your ass up on the ramp "

"Hey I'm sick here "

"For years now " Jack agreed wholeheartedly. He...pointed.

"Fine..wait until you need a favor, Mister 'I am soooo in charge' Person " She stomped up the ramp. "And don't think I don't know you bopped Carter after the party that night "  
Jack looked around the embarkation room more than hastily. He pulled his hands out of his pockets. He scowled darkly at those at their posts who, mostly, hid their smiles and downed their heads hastily.

O'Neill turned back hastily but...the girl had stepped though the 'puddle' and was...gone.

Jack turned back around, hating to do so...he put his best and most intimidating scowl on, preparing to face the smirking faces of the marines behind him.

All were conveniently looking elsewhere or oh so busy pretending to suddenly 'do' their jobs. It didn't fool Jack O'Neill. He used the same tactics when he was up shit creek with General Hammond.

Alright...fine...Calli Hertz wanted WAR...she would get it....


	57. The Infimary and SG13

Infirmary.

"How's those mumps?"

Calli had paced in the outer offices of the medical facility as she waited for Janet Frasier.

She scowled at O'Neill. Then she...remembered. "You didn't send word, you big puke...you promised " She had been off-world three freakin days with 'no' word.

"First of all..." Jack tapped his shoulder. "I'm a Col...you're not." He swept her insignia with a certain disdain. "Address me as such..."

"Or what...you're going to assign me to an off-world team? So I can be hopefully killed...or worse?"

"Nice thinking, but...no." Jack assured her. Then he took a few moments to savor the images she had conjured..

Calli Hertz checked her watch to let him know...her time was valuable too...duh

"Aren't you supposed to be preparing your report?"

"No." She lied.

"Why don't you just go on in...you know you want to see him."

"I do not." She lied again. "I just...I'm...eh...checking to see if...well, I don't want to see him...why would I. If he's ok..then...I'll...go."

"Then...go."

She lifted her head. "Fine." She sniffed, stubbing the man. "I'll...go."

"Fine." O'Neill shrugged his shoulders.

The girl...hesitated. Fuck O'Neill....she had waited three days to see Forbes...three whole days and now...well, just...fuck

She looked at the man...if she could just stall long enough for Frasier to return. "Well, you know you scared me when you...came out like that..you could give a person warning....Col...sir." She sarcasted his title.

"Thought Marines weren't afraid of anything." Jack reminded, realizing her ploy.

"You scare a lot of people...just by 'being'..."

He lifted his brows.

"...Sir." She grated. Hating the oh so subtle reminder he had given of his 'rank' again.

O'Neill stood, staring at her. He had no intention of making it easy.

"So..." She sought for a topic that would interest someone of his 'rank'. "Don't you think that Goa'ulds are like cockroaches? Just when you get rid of one, another pops up?"

"Yeah, whatever...you like him...admit it and ...we're even...for the time being." Jack put his terms on the table.

"Who?" She faked confusion. She usually didn't have to do THAT.

"I can stand here as long as it takes."

She...pouted. "You mean...like him as in...he's a friend.?" She lifted hopeful eyes.

"No...I mean 'like him' as in...don't think I don't know you bopped Carter after the party that night....'like him'."

She...pouted again.

"Well?" He prompted. "Tit for tat, Major. You owe me...pay up. And be happy I'm not doing this in front of a platoon of Marines."

"There wasn't a platoon." She scoffed.

"Fine...I'll wait until there is..." He stepped to the desk. "I'll just leave a note here for the good doctor telling her to check with me before she allows the 'Col' any visitors." He tore a sheet off a pad and searched for a pen.

Damn ......Damn and double Damn.

"ALRIGHT " She grated her lost pride. "I..." She looked at the open doors of the infirmary section. She lowered her voice, stepping...closer. "I...kinda...do." She managed between clenched teeth.

"Kinda do...what?"

She closed her eyes, her head dropping forward. She opened them, lifting her head, drawing in a deep breath...

"Sucks...don't it." O'Neill nodded knowingly.

"....I...like....him."

"In a sexual way?" Jack asked pleasantly.

She lifted narrowed eyes. "Do we really want to go there, Col? I'm Irish too, ya know."

O'Neill processed. "....ok." He relented.

"We're even?" She didn't trust him one little bit.

"Yasureyabetcha."

"That is just...weird." She was pretty sure. "Can I go in now?"

"Can I go in now..." He leaned a little closer as if...listening.

"...Sir." She hated this man with a passion.

"Well, of course you can...Major..give the man my best..won't cha?" He moved off, more than pleased with his handling of the matter.

Calli waited until she was sure he was gone and couldn't hear her. 'Asswipe." She shifted annoyed eyes to where he had last been seen.

She dismissed Asswipe Jack O'Neill from her mind, tentatively entering the doors which led to the large room where Janet's patients were housed. It was empty except for one lone occupant on the far side of the bed-lined area.

Calli approached quietly. Forbes appeared to be sleeping. She didn't want to disturb...or confront him..if she didn't have to. She only wanted to see for herself that he was alright.

His face was bruised and cuts healed above his right eye. There was a long, red gash down his the right cheek line as well and his cheek seemed swollen, the skin discolored.

His arm was in a sling, the left and the same leg was propped up with pillows and bandaged from his thigh to his bare foot.

"Cinnamon and baby powder..." He smiled and...opened his eyes. "Could only be one person." The dark blue eyes trained on her as he had turned his head toward her.

She used cinnamon gum to freshen her breath...she was fanatical about it. And...baby powder was easier to wash off than perfume if she had to hurry for an off-world stint.

She felt a little self-conscious about it now. She stepped closer. "...I should see the OTHER guy?" She asked hopefully.

"Not a scratch on them." Forbes lied. "They kicked our ass." That much was true.

"Reports say you were a little outnumbered."

"You read the reports? I'm shocked, Major. That's against regulations, isn't it? How did your little sortie go?"

"Pretty well, actually." She relaxed a little, on more familiar ground. "They think they've discovered a new city of the Ancients."

"Impressive."

"Coletti?...Mac." She needed to check.

"Released yesterday morning...house 'rest'." He put her mind at ease.

"Which means Coletti has to actually give out his address if he wants a 'date'?"

"No motel rooms for a while." Forbes grinned.

She looked him over... "The leg?"

"Staff blast...took one to the shoulder here..nothing serious."

"And...someone punched you in the face." She nodded.

"Coletti...trying to get the hell out of there. You know how anxious he can get." The man quipped.

She smiled.

"Don't let him fool you, Major." Janet Frasier arrived, chart in hand. "We had a sick boy on our hands there for a while. It was touch and go." She scolded Forbes with a 'look." "He was bleeding internally...he has broken ribs...a concussion."

"Nothing can hurt this head, doc..hard as a rock."

"I can testify to that, Doctor." The girl nodded thoughtfully. "...Internal bleeding?"

"It was nothing and it's all better now thanks to the doc here." Forbes down-played the particulars.

"He'll be fine in a few days."

"Aww, come on, Doc!" He balked.

"A few days more to let those ribs heal." Janet stood firm.

"I can do that at home."

"We can care for you better here, you need rest and I need to keep a running check on that head injury. Until I say...you stay put."

"I'm fine." He sighed heavily.

"Talk some sense into him, Major..." Janet shook her head. Marines! "I'll be here a few more hours. Let me know if you need something. Or...one of the nurses."

Calli smiled her farewell. "Thanks, Doc."

Janet grinned back and was gone.

The silence came and Calli was uncomfortable again. "I...wanted to check on you...and the guys." She added too hastily. "I've been off-world until this afternoon." And that creepy Jack O'Neill didn't get word to me even though he had promised...she finished in her thoughts. Scowling hard for the remembrance.

"You're here now." When he had finally came out of it and she had not been there...it depressed the hell out of the man, truth told. It made it harder to 'fight'...to survive, but..Mac had reassured him. He said he had seen Calli's face when they had been brought in. That she had been worried...scared shitless, was the phrase the man had used. Forbes had felt better...she did care. And he had heard about the exchange with O'Neill before she was forced to go off-world. He had thought that was so adorable. She was a loon...but, dammit...he was more than determined now...she would be his...loon.

With that in mind...he pushed his luck. "You must have been a little worried about me...you're speaking to me again...not being a bitch and.." His eyes...deepened. "You're not...'Hathor."

Calli's mouth fell open...

Forbes refused to back down. "I can't get that fucking night out of my mind. I've never...done what you allowed..." He was careful about that, altering swiftly, remembering what Mac had warned. "What...'Hathor' allowed. I liked it...I can't stop thinking about it. It was the most erotic thing I have ever experienced."

She flushed prettily, downing her head.

A sound interrupted them.

Fuck! Forbes thought....fuck!!!

"Oh...!" The other woman smiled brightly. "I'm..am I interrupting something...Aren't you...Calli Hertz? Oh. I've wanted to meet you." She extended her hand. Calli took it automatically. Then stepped back. Wondering if the woman had been privy to anything Forbes had said.

Kathern What's Her Name...was continuing. "I hope there's no hard feelings. I know I , well...horned in on your..."

Calli cut her short. "None at all. I just stopped by to check on the Col." She motioned to Forbes.

"Col?" The woman was confused.

"She means me." Forbes didn't feel in the mood to explain but he manage keep his tone even.

"I have to get going. I have a report to write." Calli turned to the man. "Glad you're better, sir." She forced a smile. She sought the woman out. "...I'm sure you'll like it here, Major. Excuse me, then." She nodded and made to depart.

Forbes' mood dropped. "'Hathor'!" He grasped at straws.

Calli...blinked and she had...turned looking at him like he was ...a loon.

"My Queen." He didn't give a shit how stupid he must appear to the other woman. Who was looking at him a little weird as well. "You will grant me another audience?" He held Calli's eyes willfully. His own gentle...patient for her.

"Take pity on your loyal subject..I will ask only a 'moment' of your time...as...before." His eyes told her...exactly as...before.

Calli grinned. "A 'moment, human?" She swept him with non-committal eyes. "How...quaint. We will...consider your request."

"You do that, My Queen." The man stated all too confidently. "You...do that."

Calli shifted her eyes to the other woman...lost her good mood then...exited. She got the mood back a few strides down the corridor, her grin returning. "My Queen." She repeated, chuckling for the first time in days. "You idiot!" She shook her head for the man's antics and...continued on.

Briefing Room

She frowned hard at Jack O'Neill, choosing to ignore his smug look. She really disliked Irish men...they were so full of themselves...and this one was full of shit as well. She was determined to get him back..she just didn't know how yet.

She tried not to look behind her, as well. That was all O'Neill needed. Forbes was back...he had been 'out' for almost seven days now and she had thought it best not to visit the infirmary again....she sent a funny card and a blown up condom full of Hershey kisses with a camouflage bow on it...

But...she hadn't seen the man. It was good even to hear his voice.

She tried to concentrate on the mission papers. Hammond would expect some serious questions. She knew for sure...he wouldn't get one from that asswipe O'Neill. That man couldn't be serious if his life depended on it. Someday...she hoped it might.

Not that she was a vindictive person...it was just that...he was an asswipe, clear and simple. It wasn't HER fault.

A crunched up paper ball smacked her in the back of the head. She...scowled and..turned around. Coletti smiled at her in a most sincere manner.

She rolled her eyes and returned to her reading.

Another paper smacked her head...harder.

She turned swiftly and glowered at the man. Hammond was going to be here any minute and she could not afford to piss him off again so soon after the last time she had ...well...Coletti and her...had pissed him off. She narrowed her eyes at Coletti and...turned slowly only to halt mid -turn to cast him yet another threatening glare of warning.

Coletti smiled gently at her.

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes for a beat. Great...the man was in one of his 'moods.' He got this way when he hadn't been laid in a while. He took it out on everyone around him...especially...Calli Hertz.

And yes..still another paper wad smacked her..this time...in the back, between her shoulder blades and it made her teeth rattle.

"Coletti!" She stood, yelling at the man, turning, hands on shapely hips. "You asswipe!"

'Coletti' laughed happily, slapping his thigh and 'gently' nudged the man next to him, obviously proud of his little accomplishment and wanting to share with a buddy.

When a Marine 'nudges' you...you know you have been...nudged.

Col. William Forbes just happened to be the lucky recipient of the other man's actions. He...gasped, his ribs feeling like they ripped loose from his frame...his vision swimming before him. His ribs, arm and shoulder going into shock. He doubled-over to keep from passing out, grunting his pain.

"Fuck!" Coletti realized too late, what he had done. He instantly tried to 'assist' Forbes to rise which was exactly what the Col did not need.

Forbes cringed, holding his side protectively, grunting again.

"Leave him alone, Coletti." MacAroy sensed the Col's needs. "Let him get his breath, you idiot."

"I'm sorry...shit! I forgot, man!" He forgot to address Forbes correctly as well, in his confusion.

Calli had rushed up the stairs of the tiered room, pushing through the ones gathered to offer assistance, if assistance was needed. She knelt before the man, her features allowing her open concern. Coletti was not the only one to forget 'protocol'.

"Wil!" She examined his carefully...closely. "Are you ok?"

The man, still doubled-over, managed to quip "Not sure...you've never called me anything but 'sir' or 'Col' before..." He lifted amused if pain-filled eyes. "Am I delirious?"

She stood, appalled. "I did not!" She denied vehemently. Soooo embarrassed with the others standing about.

Forbes straightened as quickly as his ribs would allow. "...Yeah..." He grinned up at her. "You did...careful, Major..." He held her eyes, enjoying her flushed cheeks. "Your 'concern' is showing."

"Mac.." She sought support in the one place she knew she would find it. "Did I—do what he said?"

"I didn't hear it." The large Marine dared anyone to refute his statement.

Forbes lifted his brows, but..preferred to return his attention to Calli Hertz.

She clearly felt better, throwing Forbes an 'I told you so' glare. She leaned, smacking Coletti in the back of the head...hard.

"Owww." He rubbed the spot tentatively. He felt he kinda deserved that one, though.

"Idiot!" She grated, returning to her seat. Jack O'Neill waited for her...or..it seemed he did. She frowned up at him.

"You did, you know."

"I did not!" She snapped angrily.

O'Neill...smiled and...went back to his seat beside Carter and Teal'c. The 'archeological guy' would be giving the 'talk' today.

Calli sat...highly pissed. She kinda wanted to scream. Really loudly.

Forbes had watched her descent, well, mostly...he had watched her ass. He turned to the traitor to his left. "Kiss ass." He teased the man, feeling...pretty good despite the fact his shoulder was on fire...his ribs were caving in and his broken arm felt..well, broken again.

"It's what you want to do and she still likes me." MacAroy could play by street rules when he had to. He felt the younger man needed a life lesson here. " Who do you think she would allow actually 'do' it now...you? Or...me?"

Forbes' scowl blackened. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means." Mac was only too happy to explain. Coletti listened attentively. "Get your priorities straight. Your ego or her acceptance. She called you 'that' in a moment of weakness and you say as much in front of all these morons? Yeah...that was a good maneuver."

Forbes thought it through then...settled. "Yeah, well..don't even think about kissing her ass...HEY! Don't even think about her ass at ALL!"

"You wanna speak a little louder..." Mac grinned. "I don't think the General caught it all." The man motioned to the man who had just walked by them on his way to the podium. Hammond had glanced to the two...held his amusement admirably.

Well..he was pleased to see things were getting back to normal around here, even down to the usual people who found Daniel Jackson's briefing sessions a little...boring. They were situating themselves for their naps even as the younger man was preparing his papers and charts. Jack O'Neill was among the first to try and find a comfortable position in his chair until Hammond threw him a 'don't even think about it' look.

Daniel commenced the session and everyone...settled down to either sleep or listen half-heartedly.


	58. Jealous Much?

Gym Exercise Room

"You know..my hand will span that sweet little space." Forbes exercised his leg muscle absently, the pain of movement all but forgotten for the moment.

"What...'sweet little space'?" Mac glanced in the direction indicated. Calli Hertz and her new team mates used the facilities as well. She was pulling on the rope machine, tightening the muscles on her already flat abdomen.

She had smiled her 'hello' when she came in and Forbes had smiled right back in spite of Jack O'Neill's all too knowledgeable 'look'. Hell, he was banging Carter...what was the problem?

"The 'sweet little space' over that fantastically 'sweet' little stomach." Forbes repeated the 'lift' on the machine. "Maybe I can talk her into a tattoo or...belly ring."

"You do that. Leg any better? I'm anxious to get back to work and you should be too." The older man said. "Take your mind off all those 'sweet little' sex fantasies you're conjuring up of late."

"I doubt it. Talk to Frasier. She's the hold-up." Forbes glanced about them, checking. No one was within ear-shot. He lowered his voice a tad. "She's kind of...perverted. I didn't know I liked that shit...Calli...not the Doc." He clarified needlessly.

"Well, 'share', why don't you? Maybe she's just less a prude than you, ever thought of it that way?"

"I'm no 'prude'." Forbes took offense. "Hell! I'm a damned Marine!"

"You're also a Catholic, reared by a military father and a school teacher mother. Annie was the first girl you ever loved and you're too damned uptight to have fucked all that many. Have to 'feel' something for them before you take them to your bed." Mac shook his head.

"I've had my share of women." He couldn't even remember the year following Annie's death but he remembered all the times he woke up to someone he couldn't even recall going to bed with because of his drinking.

"No, Coletti has had his share of women, and ours too. Do you think he would consider her perverted?"

"I meant 'perverted' as a compliment, dammit."

"Did you?"

"Yes!" Forbes bristled. "I like it!"

MacAroy studied the man.

"I DO!" The Col leaned closer, hissing. "She's...hot! Fucking...hot!"

MacAroy grinned and went back to his weights.

Forbes studied the man for a long beat. "You ever ask her...you know."

"...After the hostage thing...she fell apart. I was elected to...play the role of the 'friend'." The man put his weights in the correct slots. "I had to chose between being there for her or..the other. I chose...a clear head."

"You ever thought about it?" Forbes was ready to be sooo pissed. But one would never know from his expression.

"She's too bitchy for me. I like my women at my beck and call..a little..subservient."

"She would say that's a little...antiquated." Forbes thought 'she' would just phrase it differently.

"Oh, she has spoken volumes on my outlook with the opposite sex. I know her views." Mac grinned again. "Don't get me wrong. If she wanted to fuck me...I'd be the first to lay down and spread em."

"What?!?" Forbes stood, releasing the machine, the heavy weight banging down loudly.

All turned at the sound and ...his tone.

Calli Hertz scowled over, halting her 'routine'.

MacAroy's expression was an innocent one, he shrugged helplessly, answering the on-lookers as if to say 'I don't have a clue as to what his problem might be'.

Forbes' eyes darted angrily to the others... "WHAT???" He demanded an answer.

All grinned, or shrugged mentally. It was SG-13 after all. They returned to their activities, Calli Hertz among them.

MacAroy chuckled. "Your 'concern' is showing...Col."

Forbes calmed.... "Take your best shot...I can beat out on old man like you any day of the week." He didn't feel as confident as he boasted.

"Well, that's very sporting of you, Col...I do kinda like her tits." Mac needled the man, well...just because he could.

Forbes...relaxed. Sensing Mac's ploy. "I like them too and I...have tasted them....have you?"

"You're learning...very good." Mac nodded his approval. "And...no...what do they taste like?"

"None of your fucking business."

Mac chuckled. "Settle down. She wants you...or Ba'al." He confessed. "She's a little promiscuous...has trouble making the tough calls."

"She's a bitch." Forbes glared at the unsuspecting woman. He had forgotten about Bocci. "I'll make her forget all about that bastard Goa'uld."

"Well. There ya go...where's the problem then?" Mac put his towel around his neck.

"The 'problem' is...you're an asshole. That's the problem." Forbes let him know the 'problem.'

The man's grin widened. "Gonna take a shower...wanna 'watch'."

"You wish." Forbes dismissed him, going back to his machine.


	59. First Words

JJ was fidgety and whiny. Jack put the blocks they were playing with away. "Little cranky, guy?"

He scooted the toy container aside, lifting the baby in his arms. "Played yourself out at the park today, hum...yeah." The man sat on the couch, cuddling the kid to his chest as he stretched out, making them both comfortable. He crossed his bare feet at the ankles and lay back on the pillows.

"You gotta learn to pace yourself, kid and oh...I gotta tell you. That 3 year old girl that was swinging you? She's too old for you."

JJ garbled and looked up at the man through sleepy eyes.

"I know she was 'hot'...but..." Jack halted. "That's a 'talk' for another time.. " he rubbed the baby's back and head with a gentle hand. "Hey...I know how to make you feel better..." He kissed the smooth, warm forehead paternally. "Listen..."

Carter had been coming from her shower and stopped, listening in the hall. She had a gentle smile on her face as she towel dried her hair.

Jack O'Neill...began to sing, his voice low...soothing and for JJ alone:

AND he was using an IRISH accent

'When I was a little lad,  
'Not to me Father's knee,  
'Me Mother sang this little song...  
'And she sang it, just..for me....

'Tura lura lura...  
'Tura lura li  
'Tura lura...lura  
'Is an Irish lullaby  
'Tura lura...lura...  
'Tura lura, li  
'Tura lura...lura...  
'Is an Irish lullaby

JJ was very quiet now...and...so was Jack O'Neill. He looked down to the sleeping baby, his heart over-flowing with....happiness. He kissed JJ's brow again and...arose. He would put the kid down so he could rest properly...he kinda hated to do it. It felt good...holding him. Smelling him....

Jack rounded the corner, pulling up short. He looked down to the woman. "...how long you been standing there?" He asked suspiciously, his eyes taking in the visual beauty of the freckles across Samantha Carter' nose. She was a knock-out even sans make-up. Although, he enjoyed watching her put it on...she usually wore only her bra and panties when she did. He didn't think she needed the stuff....but the 'watching' time was cool.

"I just got here...why?" She lied to ease his embarrassment if he knew she had been listening. He had a wonderful voice...deep..low...resonant. And that accent....to DIE for. She felt all goose-fleshy even now. She impulsively...tip-toed, catching his mouth in a sweet caress. Careful not to disturb JJ.

"What was that for...not that I'm complaining."

"Nothing." She kissed the baby's cheek. "I'm just...happy."

"That's my job, Ma'am...keeping you happy..." He glanced at the gently snoring baby. "Hey..the kid's out for a while...want me to make you really happy?" He lifted his brows suggestively.

Carter downed her head. And fidgeted with her towel tag.

"...What?" Jack picked up on...something.

"It's...nothing, sir." She managed a half smile, her eyes clear...

"Tell me." He instructed gently.

She hesitated. How to...say it with out pissing him off or worse...hurting him.

"I'm....I'm just a little tired lately...guess it's this guy in here."

Jack...got it. "Yeah, not letting you get much 'rest' of late, am I. Hey, I got eight years of catching up to do, Carter...cut me some slack."

She smiled at him. The nut job.

"You know...you can actually sleep in my bed, too..."

"Not to date, sir." She grimaced adorably.

It was his turn to grin. "You do look a little wiped-out of late." He decided. "Come on...I'll put both my babies down for a nap."

She cut him a 'look'.

"Hey...Scout's honor, here...no 'playtime'...I'll be a good little officer. Promise."

She still looked at him warily. She had followed him to his room and watched as he put JJ in the crib by the bed.

"I...I don't mean to imply, sir that...I don't like...what we do." She glanced at the bed. "I love it, it's just..."

"Your body is adjusting to this little shit." O'Neill touched her stomach, his palm spanning the small area. "It will pass, but...I want Frasier to check you out all the same."

She started to object.

"Did I even look as if that were debatable? I think not....come on...let me tuck you in."

She felt silly. But...sighed and...got under the covers he held for her.

"We'll go together tomorrow morning...not that I don't trust you it's just that...I don't trust you." He tucked the covers neatly about the woman.

"I'm fine, sir."

"You know, Carter...you're going to get fat. Probably blow up like a balloon...don't know if I can stop myself from making fun of you. Fair warning."

"I expected no less from you, sir." She scolded him with her eyes.

"Just saying."

"You did it."

"Oh, now...I...am to blame?"

"Yes." She had decided just a few seconds ago.

"Damned straight." He took it as the highest compliment evidently.

She shook her head woefully. Then...another thought entered her mind...one she had been trying to dismiss since yesterday morning.

"What...I told you I'm not going to try anythin..."

"No." She gently struck his shoulder for he had sat on the bed beside her.

"Hey...striking a superior officer...court martial offense, there....Major." O'Neill reminded cheerfully.

"You are so full of it." She tried very hard to contain her smile..the butt-head.

"And...you love it."

"Whatever." She used Calli Hertz' favorite phrase in the entire world.

"...'Whatever...'" Jack leaned, listening carefully for what he needed hear.

"Whatever...sir." She rolled her eyes. And then...with the ensuing silence, the nagging doubt returned. She wanted to tell the man...she knew he could make it better, but...it was just...stupid.

"Still bothering you, hum?" He touched her hair, his fingers filtering into the sides. It smelled great. Like...vanilla and some flower. Carter practically moaned, it felt so good, what he was doing. His fingers sent goose-bumps up and down her arms.

"Teal'c and Daniel were talking yesterday." She quickly spilled her guts...her mind entirely on the goose-bump thing and the man's nearness suddenly.

"As they are apt to do..." He continued his...massage, encouraging her to open up even more so...a weakness...Carter liked having her head rubbed...so did JJ. Hummmm.

"They said...well, it was about..what happened with you and eh...Calli Hertz."

Jack was confused. "The 'gate' thing? When she opened her big mouth about us? I got her back." He was proud of that fact.

"No. Not what she...said." Carter closed her eyes leaning to his fingers will, sighing happily now. "...Sir..." She...sat up..away from his influence and started to fiddle with the tag on the towel he had removed from her head , just before fluffing her hair with all too experienced fingers. "...God, this is stupid."

"A first for you, then, right?" Jack was experienced in other ways too. "What? You think I 'like' her??" He was man enough to sense the problem. He shuddered visibly. "Eww No ...No, Carter..under NO circumstances...NO....eww...just...NO."

'Sometimes we...'like' someone and aren't even aware we do for a while. I knew I liked you the minute you pushed me through the star gate.."

The man was...astounded by the admission. But, he was also...Jack O'Neill. "Gotta be honest, Carter. Took a little longer with me."

She raised devastated eyes.

"I knew you were 'hot' when you said...in that way you have about you...right after we passed through the gate...that you thought you might blow chucks."

Carter's world righted itself...but she felt like punching him all the same.

"Yeah." He remembered fondly. "You had me from the puke part."

She turned over and....went to sleep.

Jack grinned and...left her to do so.

Couple Hours Later–Still At Jack's House

The man opened the door, balancing his two bags of groceries and the keys to the door and truck. He was about to close the door when...

"Jack " Carter was beside herself, suddenly tugging on his coat sleeve frantically. "Hurry " She insisted he do so. Tugging him toward the bedroom.

"Hell, Carter...I thought you said we should stop for a while." He followed...groceries in hand. "Let me put these down, at least. He was just as ready as she...the frozen crap wouldn't thaw in the time it would take him to nail her.

"Not that...come on "

She had called him 'Jack'...he just realized.

She hurried to the crib. JJ was laying, chewing on a play 'bone' Jack had bought him. He seemed perfectly content. His big eyes staring up at O'Neill.

"Honey...look who's home..." She spoke to the baby...then prompted excitedly. "Say something, Jack....let him hear your voice."

'Jack' again...'Jack' looked at the woman, frowning. "What should I say...hey, guy...how's it hanging?" He turned his attention to the little boy in the crib, sitting the food on the dresser by the crib.

"DADADADADA."

Jack O'Neill's mouth fell open He stared at the enigma before him.

Carter, turned...beaming him a brilliant smile. "He's been doing that all the time you were..."

"DADADADA."

"Gone " Carter laughed her delight, clasping her hands together. Her eyes alight with joy.

O'Neill felt a lump rise in his throat and swallowed it hastily...he...picked up JJ. "Hi, guy." He managed, his voice a little...hoarse. He cleared it gently. "Learn a new word to—"

"DADADADADADADA."

"Well...that is quite a mouthful." Jack...smiled.

Carter's eyes softened and filled with unshed tears. As she watched the two individuals.

"Don't even think about it, Carter." Jack saw and...warned. "So the kid can say a word...doesn't make him Einstein."

"But...sir..." She was still 'beaming'. "That's the best word ever "

Jack had to admit...it was pretty damned cool. He tried not to let on, though. "Hey...got you some of those oreos you like so much..and Daniel's not here to eat em all. Neat huh?"

"DADADADA." JJ replied and offered to share his 'bone' with his DADA.

"Had my quota today." Jack picked up a sack. "Let's get these put away." He wasn't going to get to bop Carter but this was just as good...well, maybe not 'just' as good but pretty damned close. The woman grabbed the other sack and followed the man and baby into the kitchen. Her beautiful face, one big grin.


	60. JJ Speaks Ancient?

SGC...Elevator

Calli Hertz waited outside the elevator, looking at the memos in her file. She rarely read any of them but today, she was bored and...so...she thought she might catch up on some paper work if only to kiss-ass to the General.

The doors swished open and she glanced up. A dark scowl immediately came to the pretty features as she recognized the occupants of said elevator. Her instinct was to walk away...and walk away fast. Because of Major Carter...she didn't.

She refused speak to HIM first, of course. "Major." She nodded her hello.

"Going down, numb nuts?" O'Neill asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"I am a Major...if I have to call you Col..then you have to call me Major."

"No...I don't. So...numb nuts...going down?"

Carter sighed lightly.

"I'll wait for the next one."

"Please, Major..." Carter smiled her best smile. "There is plenty of room."

Jack raised his brows but...remained quiet for once.

Calli had no choice but to accept such a gracious invitation...damn it all to hell. She reluctantly stepped into the elevator. To the other side...away from Beelzebub. She glanced over for the kid he held was jabbering an actual word.

"DADADADADADADA"

"Is that 'Ancient"? Calli asked pleasantly to...Beelzebub, himself.

"Do you even possess a brain? He's saying ...ME! Numb Nuts!" Jack took offense. As he was meant to do.

"He doesn't look a thing like you...thank God..why would he be calling you...Dad??"

Carter bit her lip to keep her face perfectly straight.

"You are soooo asking for it..." O'Neill covered JJ's ears. "Asswipe."

Calli was happy, she had gotten under the man's skin. She waited patiently now for the ride to be over.

O'Neill exchanged looks with Carter. His...a dark scowl...her's...a pleasant smile.

She was pretending this conversation was not happening. That was her story and she was sticking to it.

O'Neill chose to ignore the asswipe. The door opened, finally and he spoke to Carter. "I'll take JJ to Daniel...meet you with Frasier."

"I'll keep the kid, Col." She knew there wasn't a snow-balls chance in hell he would trust the baby to her so...she felt one last dig won't hurt.

"Yeah, right...that's gonna happen. I'd sooner leave him with a Nazi War Criminal."

"Well, that's not very nice, I must say." Yeah...she pretty much had to say it.

O'Neill glared at her and marched off down the corridor toward Daniel Jackson's office.

"What's in his boxers?" Calli wanted to know.

"Some really nice things." Carter smiled happily and was on her way as well. "Nice seeing you, Major." The woman began humming an old Bob Seger song as she bounced merrily on her way. Calli stepped out of the elevator. She was still bored. SG-13 was off-world. Coletti was no where to be found, in which case. She was never bored when he was. He was an prick...but not a boring one.

She looked around for something cool to do and came up empty. She rolled her eyes, knowing her only other option was to actually read some memos.

"Crap." She mumbled to herself. Then...a thought hit her...wonder if there was any cake in the Commissary? With luck...she could get the last piece before Jack 'Beelzebub' O'Neill could....she grinned and hurried off in the needed direction.


	61. Kisses and the Kiss Ass

Shower Room Later That Day

"Major?"

Forbes started, turning as hastily as his healing injuries would allow...luckily, he had his towel tucked securely in place about his waist.

"I am so sorry...the sign said.. Females."

Forbes relaxed a tad. Well, he'd be damned...things were getting back to normal around here...finally. "Yeah, well...get used to it." He suggested.

"I'll...let you get dressed." Kathern What's Her Name smiled prettily at the man.

"I would appreciate it. There are a few more in there. Just call out when you're wanting to come in...they'll vacate." Everyone knew the routine by now, after all...thanks to Coletti.

The woman nodded, turned to go then...hesitated. She turned back. "Major...I have to say something."

"Sure...what?" He was a little impatient to be dressed and on his way, but hell...no need to be rude.

"...It's...difficult."

Forbes scowled. "Well, it's usually just best to say it..." He had no clue what the woman 'needed' to say. "Does it have to do with your spot on SG-13?" He grasped at straws, hoping she was not happy on his team.

"....It has to do..." She moved closer, stopping before the man. "With...you." She put her arms about his neck and kissed him.

Forbes was...floored. His reaction time decidedly...off! Totally...off! "Whoa! He..moved back hastily, almost falling into his opened locker, removing her arms hastily. "What the hell?"

He glanced at both doors, his expression more than guilty. Even though he had done...nothing. Who the hell...had they witnessed that little...exchange...would think anything but...the worst. Especially, that conniving little bitch...Calli Hertz.

"...Kathern...Major.." he altered quickly, preferring her 'title' along about now. "No..." He put distance between them. "Eh...this is..." Insane? Totally unacceptable?? Beyond...Stupid??? "Eh..."

"I am attracted to you. You must have...known."

"NO!" Hell, he had no clue! As God was his witness. He looked at both doors anxiously...again. "You..shouldn't..be here." That, he was positive of.

The woman lowered her eyes and the man...felt a twinge of...regret. Not for what had happened....that he had wanted it or anything...he just didn't like to hurt her.

"Look...I'm sorry. You are a very attractive woman...very." He told the truth. "Any man would...but..." He pulled his shirt on rapidly while he spoke, careful of his still healing wound. "I don't...not with members of my team."

"What about Calli Hertz." She had heard the rumors.

"...What about her." His tone had...cooled.

"It's none of my business." She sensed the change in the man and his mood.

"No..it isn't." He confirmed. "I would very much like to get dressed...please."

Kathern nodded and...left.

Forbes watched her go then...fell back against the lockers, he was sweating profusely. "Shit!" What would have happened had Calli waltzed in while all that shit was...he refused to even think about it. But...what if she...heard? He knew this place...shit...shit...someone was going to open their big mouths. But...who had seen? No one...what the hell did that matter. Coletti probably had this room hooked up to a satellite dish somewhere.

He would have to tell her...Holy Crap...he closed his eyes. This was great...This was just fucking wonderful. Just when she was starting to trust him again.

He groaned...he needed to talk to MacAroy. He dressed as quickly as his injuries would allow and headed to find the man.

Daniel Jackson's Office

"You like kids?" Calli had stopped in to be 'unbored' and the 'archeological guy' could always manage to 'unbore' her.

"Of course...don't you?" Daniel sat, JJ on his lap, allowing the baby access to anything on his desk that pleased the little greedily searching hands.

"DADADADADA."

"Is that all he can say?"

"Well...he is just a baby." Daniel reminded her. Looking at her oddly.

"...He's kinda cute...in a 'if he weren't Beelzabub's kid' way."

"Excuse me?" Daniel shot back rapidly.

"O'Neill...doesn't he remind you of Satan?"

Daniel thought about it. "Soooometimes."

"Yeah, me to." Calli nodded, walking around Daniel's office, picking up things, examining them...much as JJ was doing even now. She discarded the objects just as fast as the baby, each moving on to something new. "He's not very nice to me. I don't think he likes me."

"Beelzab...." Daniel caught himself. "...Jack?"

"No...Santa Claus...of course, O'Neill...the buttwipe."

Daniel lowered his head to hide the smile and kissed the top of the baby's head to cover his lapse.

"I'm certain you've...misconstrued his...intent." Daniel wasn't sure at all but...well, he was diplomatic. "Jack is a difficult person to get to know."

"Who would want to get to know him." She crinkled her nose, and grimaced. She was kinda cute when she did that, Daniel had to be honest with himself.

There was a tap at the door. Forbes leaned in... "Hey, Geek Boy...Major...can I talk to you?"

Calli checked with Daniel.

Forbes didn't like the fact.

"Sure." Daniel didn't even know why he had been consulted.

Forbes waited until Calli had said goodbye to the kid. And, that was exactly what she had said...."Goodbye kid." He walked her to a corridor that was less traveled than most.

"I didn't know you liked kids."

"I don't." She was confused.

"...You said goodbye to JJ."

"I was being polite...although, as 'kids' go...he's ok."

"Yeah.." Forbes was stalling and he knew it. Get it over with...asshole... So..he...told her the whole story, not leaving out one gory detail to his credit. "...So, I wanted to tell you. That's all. I don't know where the hell it came from. I didn't 'do'...anything! Not even when you were not speaking to me! I DIDN'T!" He wanted that point perfectly clear.

"...I'm glad." She stated softly.

"And anyone that says I DID is a fucking lia.....what?"

"...I'm...glad." She repeated. "But...are you sure? She's beautiful and smart...just like Carter." The woman gave him an 'out' if he wanted it. "There are some that say...you could do better. I, personally, think they're full of shit." She shrugged. "Each to his own."

"...You're not...pissed at me?"

"Is there a reason why I should be? Did you 'like' the kiss?"

"No!" He snapped. "It scared the HELL out of me!"

She...frowned.

"I thought...this is the exact moment that little bitch will walk in and then what...I am in waaay deep shit! WAY deep!"

"'Bitch'...meaning..me." She took for granted.

"Yeah, you! You're the only 'bitch' I know!"

"Surely there are at least one or two more that..."

"Not in YOUR league!"

"You sweet-talker, you...you're going to turn my head." She....cooled. "WATCH IT."

"I told you the truth. I didn't have to." Forbes pointed out. "I wanted to..." He lied. But...well. "That has to score me some points with you. Be honest."

"Are you trying to score points with me?"

"Well....either you or 'Hathor'." The man was still unclear about that in his own mind as yet. He moved...closer. "Honey..you gotta help me out here...I'm not 'sleeping' well...If you get my drift?" He lifted earnest eyes.

Calli was concerned. "Are you in pain?"

"OH...Yeah!" He closed his eyes with the heart-felt exclamation. "That's exactly...what I am!"

"I meant...your wounds, you dummy!" She snapped, having picked up on his true meaning.

"...Oh...no." he dismissed. "That's not what I meant...Work with me on this, Hertz!"

"Well, see...I'm a little confused on this. Who are you wanting..Hathor..or me?"

"Hell, it doesn't matter." He waved a dismissing hand then..at her 'face'. "It matters! Of COURSE, it matters. YOU, baby...I want...you!" He looked into her eyes...really...looked. "Are you getting what I'm saying here?"

'OR..." Another thought had entered that Irish brain. "You liked kissing that woman...and SHE turned you on."

"Yeah, like...I couldn't have just...followed through" he was a little snippy. "I didn't kiss her and I didn't like it. You turn me on and that's my fucking problem." He growled. "And don't tell me you wore that tight little tank top that showed every fucking inch of yours tits not to mention your nipples yesterday to work out in because your sweats were in the wash...you're trying to drive me insane! Admit it! You bitch!"

Calli...calmed, still petulant, of course. "...Did you...like the tank top?" She lifted 'mad' eyes.

"YES!" Forbes practically shouted. "HAPPY?!?"

Calli thought about it... "...Yes." And then she...smiled. She moved...closer. She wasn't bored any longer. Not at all.

"Fucking 'tease'!" The man grated.

"I am not." She was pretty sure, at least. "So..what do you want, Col? Exactly?" She looked his body over carefully. "And...when do you want it?"

"You better not be shitting me around."

Calli recalled his body yesterday in the gym. He had a fantastic physique...muscled arms, thighs to die for... "You have hair on your chest." She could see the dark fluff at the opened collar of his black tee-shirt, even now and she...knew what the rest looked like.

The man glanced, scowling. "So?" Then...it hit him. "You don't like that?!"

She...smiled again..more...seductively. "I like it." She touched his face. "And..you have five o'clock shadow even when you shave...and...your biceps look like the 'Jaffa guy's'".  
He knew that wasn't so but...he would take it. "Yeah? Well, your ass is the sweetest thing I've ever tasted."

That seemed to please her. Actually...it seemed please her..a lot for she..reached, her palm flattening over the front of his pants.

Forbes closed his eyes, grunting his appreciation. He stood very still so as not to disturb her...concentration.

"This is nice too..." She rubbed him to full erection in a matter of seconds. "Very...nice."

He swallowed so he could speak, his tone rather 'tight' much as his pants now. "I am heartened to hear it...I rather like your...special place, as well."

"Special plac.." She clicked. "Oh...you mean my...tunnel-o-erotica, my...wet,warm cavern? My...hot, juicy...love canal? My...slip and slide?"

This was the most fun the man had had in years. "Any and all of the above...slip and slide?"

"Coletti, sir." She explained, still...rubbing him just so..

"Let's get back to my 'nice' spot." It had not been a request.

"Oh..let's." she was more than willing. She was unzipping his pants ever ...so...slowly.

This type of torture he could take. "It's at your convenience..just in case you're wondering."

"At my convenience?"

"Whenever you want it...it will be ready." He clarified.

"Ahh...good to know." She nodded. Her hand reached inside his boxers, finding his pulsating...'manhood.' Her fingers curved about it and she leaned, tip-toeing, to reach his mouth. Her tongue melted to his. And he...grunted brokenly.

"When..." He was having a little difficulty focusing. "Do you think..." He caught her lips again, his own tongue not shy about answering her slow, methodical...licks. "You might...want it."

"Even as we speak, but...I am scheduled off-world in an hour's time."

"You're shitting me!" He pulled away, more than angry.

"You have an hour, Marine." She scolded.

"So..." he glanced around the corridor not seeing any door at all... nothing. "I'm not shy but..come on!"

"What was the first thing you taught me about a Marine." She squeezed his cock gently, making his squirm with need.

"Don't, under any circumstances...play with his cock out in the middle of a corridor?"

"...No.' She continued to...play.

He started to sweat. "..Don't let one get in your panties?"

"You really didn't mean that one." She ran her thumb over the tip of the smooth surface of the head she teased so mercilessly. "What I meant...A Marine must learn to adapt, over-come...improvise."

"Oh...that one...no, baby.." He put her hand back to it's previous position. "Just...there." He closed his eyes. "Oh yeah." He swallowed...hard.

"This base has over 300 people on it..with security cameras everywhere." He thought the problem through aloud.

"Not in corridor 'C'...remember where 'Hathor' let you that night."

"I'm not fucking likely to forget it...how did you know about that office by the way?"

"Silar sent me to fetch his big wrench one day when he was up on a ladder and didn't want to come down."

"Yeah, right...you promiscuous little bitch."

"Lucky for you, sir...or...you'd not be getting your rocks off in Corridor 'C', Maintenance Section...would you."

The man looked at those incredible eyes and, felt himself melt inside. "You're going to make me cum before we get there."

She halted her 'playing' instantly.

"...Fuck." He whispered his bereavement.

She moved saucily down the hall, casting a few looks over her shoulder as she...sash-shayed away from him. He watched the movements of that little ass wondering how he was going to hide his hard-on from prying eyes. While he somehow got to Corridor 'C' Maintenance Section.

Damn...he was becoming so pussy-whipped. The fact bothered him for a split second then...he followed the woman's path docilely...pussy-whipped or pussy-licking...he didn't feel like making the choice right now...He'd think about it later...much...later.


	62. Daniel and the Slutty Nurse

"Daniel...is there something you want to tell me?" Jack asked almost patronizingly.

Daniel thought about the question, halting his 'filing' of his archive manuscripts. "...No." He went back to 'archiving', pen in mouth...and one behind his ear.

"Nothing?" Jack persisted. Walking around the office, watching the younger man ever so closely.

Daniel thought again. "...Nope." He resumed his task.

"Not even about...a little foxy nurse? The night of the party?"

"I believe the word you used was 'slutty.'" Daniel corrected evenly.

"My God...that was you?...So...who was the slutty nurse."

"None of your business."

"My friend finally gets laid, and it's none of my business?"

"Pretty much." Daniel nodded. "Jack...don't touch things in my office, please." He took the 'thing' away from the man and put it in its proper place. He shooed Jack out of his path. He needed to get to his desk and it was a small area. "Don't you have someone else you can bug...I'm a little busy here."

Jack ignored the man completely, as was his way. "JJ can say Dad."

"I believe he says DADA...But...yeah," Daniel looked up and grinned mischievously. "That's special." He nodded.

"Damned straight." O'Neill showed his pride with this man, secure it would be taken as it was meant. "He's a smart kid...must take after Carter."

The remark made Daniel...wary..and...a little confused. He...moved on. It was Jack he was talking to, after all. "Yeaaah...that must be it."

He didn't have the heart to remind the man they had found JJ..and he wasn't really...well...maybe he was. Daniel let it go.

"Is Sam ok? I heard she visited Janet today."

"How did you hear that? SG-13?" Jack nodded knowingly.

"No..." Daniel answered absently, then...quickly altered. "Yes "

Jack looked at him...Daniel looked at Jack.

They both...let it go.

"So...you coming over this weekend?" Jack went back to 'touching things' in Daniel's space.

"Teal'c wants to bring Star Wars." Daniel warned.

"We'll tell him the player is on the fritz." Jack had to sit through Star Wars sooo many times. He knew the dialog by heart. "Or better still...rent War of the Worlds."

"That might do it...eh...did you invite Janet?....and Cassie?" Daniel added quickly...again.

"No, but we can, why...just thought you wanted it to be 'the guys.' Jack was getting a little suspicious, but...he couldn't have said why...if anyone had asked him. He studied Daniel closely.

"Just thought it would be a nice thing to do."

"..Kay." Jack shrugged. "So...about the slutty nurs..."

"Jack " Daniel sighed heavily. "You know...a 'gentleman' would not ask about such things and certainly...never divulge...any intimacies."

"And...were you?...intimate?"

"Do you listen to me at all? What did I just say?" Daniel would have made bet, the man had no clue.

"Hey...I got eyes. Someone..." Jack was relatively certain. "Was sitting on your face. I'm just asking...who."

"If they were sitting on my face..how do you know it was me? And never mind 'who'..even if it were true..it's none of your business."

"SG-13 will find out...I can wait." Jack wasn't too worried. "So...you're coming this weekend?"

"Yes...thank you for inviting me."

"Yeah...whatever...bring the beer."

Jack's House

Samantha Carter bathed JJ, helping him make sounds for his boats that floated in the water. She was beginning to feel much more comfortable with the baby, now and...a little more comfortable about her own.

She didn't feel any different, except...the morning sickness sucked. It went away by noon, though and her appetite returned with a vengeance. God...she hoped she didn't get 'fat'.

She hoped Jack had been joking about the 'making fun' thing...but...you never knew with the man. It was beginning to feel like home here, too. She had not moved much of her stuff over, however...and still had to run to her house every morning for something crucial she had forgotten the day before.

They had dinners together and breakfast...and of course...lunch at work. She loved spending time with the man and hoped he felt the same.

She hoped she wasn't pushing it too fast. She was careful to wait for him to suggest things...like...bring the make-up and he had cleaned out an entire closet for her disposal. It was rapidly filling up with JJ's toys though...if the Col wasn't buying the latest thing out...Daniel was...Teal'c. Even Coletti got the kid a fake blow-up doll. Jack was amused. She had not been...and let Coletti know it.

Yeah. Like he took that little lecture to heart. The next day...he had brought Jack one to work and it was amazingly similar to Samantha Carter in looks and..attributes. Jack had thought that was amusing as well. She...had not.

She lifted JJ out of the tub and dried him in a warm towel. "Look at you." She kissed first one little clenched fist then...the other. "You have gotten so big...rub, rub, rub...there ya go..dry the baby off. Yes...dry JJ's toes...and...JJ's nose and ..."

"How about his butt...wanna dry that off...so far it's never been 'dry'. That kid pees continuously."

She turned, smiling at the new arrival. "Dada's home..."

"DADADADA."

"That's right. Good baby." Carter praised the squirming bundle readily. She picked him up, cuddling him to her warmth. "You need a heater in here. It's cold for him, sir."

"Where do I get one, Carter? It's summer now."

"It's only Spring...and I have one. If you want." She sought him out. "I can bring it for you."

"How you feeling?"

She scowled at the change of topic, struggling to get JJ into his sleepers. "Lay still, you little squiggly rabbit." She chuckled for the effort it took to hold him in one position long enough to stick in a leg or arm...

"...So?"

She glanced at Jack... "What?" She had lost her train of thought.

"How...are you feeling? Still tired?"

"Oh, no...I feel so much better. I guess I just needed a littl..." She...really looked at him.

And...he was looking back. In that...special way he had about him. The one that made her stomach tighten with all sorts of 'special' emotions.

She...smiled. "Well...it's about time, sir." She went back to snapping the front of the baby's jammies....skivvies.

He stood, leaning against the door facing her, his shoulder pressed against the wood, his hands in his pockets. "Makes me 'hot'..watching you with the kid."

She sought him out. "...What do you mean?"

"This ...maternal side of you..." He cocked his head to one side. "Suits you."

She was silent for a beat wondering if she should share. "I know what you mean." She gave JJ his bear. He immediately started to chew on its nose. She sighed, replacing the stuffed animal with the fake dog bone Jack had bought. "Did you have to get that thing, Col?" She scolded superficially.

"He likes it." He had come to stand beside the crib, his hand covering the baby's tummy and he 'jiggled' the area. JJ knew the 'game'. He instantly started an AHHHHHH sound and kept it up until Jack stopped 'jiggling'.

Carter giggled at the two.

"You have the 'sweetest' little...laugh...anyone ever tell you?" The man gazed down at her with open affection.

No...no one ever had. She loved the things this man thought to say. She smiled just for him. "And, you. Col...have the most pleasing of voices. Has anyone ever told you?"

O'Neill...frowned. "What?"

"You sing to JJ sometimes. I think you have a very nice voice."

Jack was embarrassed...plain and simple. "I have never sang in my entire life...let alone to the kid."

"If you say so...sir." Her blue eyes danced mischievously.

"I 'say so'..." He scowled at her. Damn...she had heard him. Shit.

She gave JJ his pacifier. But, all he did was to throw it. It hit the side of the crib. "Not ready to go down yet, hey?"

"Carter..do me a favor, will you?" O'Neill leaned on the crib, looking down to the kid.

"Sure." She rubbed JJ's tummy, seeking the brown eyes of Jack O'Neill. "What?"

"What are you doing there?"

"He likes it..it's how I put him to sleep."

"Might work for me too." The man had to admit. JJ had gotten a little quieter, he noted.

Carter smiled. "What 'favor', sir?"

Jack straightened his frame. "Give me about 20 minutes in the john...okay?"

She laughed. "That can be arranged. Take your time, Col." She went back to the baby.

O'Neill sauntered away with a heart-felt. "Ah...quality time."

The woman shook her head at his antics. She looked at JJ. She wished she knew some lullabies. No one was there to sing any to her. She settled for 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star.' That, she had learned in school.

O'Neill could hear her voice from down the hall and could not keep a smile off his face...she sang pretty damned well too. He got busy on what he had to do.

Carter wasn't sure, but she thought JJ was trying to 'sing' along with her. His little face would get sooo very serious an expression on it, the tiny brow furrowing darkly and he would start gurgling softly right along with Sam for a spell.

She thought it was priceless.

But then, somewhere along the way, what with the tummy rubbing and the soft, lyrical voice of Samantha Carter's...he would quiet down and stick his 'pooh' in his mouth, start some serious sucking action and, usually...within ten minutes...was dead to the world.

Carter had learned to turn the small fan on by the crib for 'white noise.' She made sure it was on before she left. She thought she might grab a glass of juice before cleaning up the mess she and JJ had made in the bathroom.

She stood, looking down to the sleeping baby. He looked so angelic and...content. Not a care in the world. His rosy little cheeks framed by those incredibly long lashes...must get that from his dad...

Carter smiled at such a silly thought. But, Jack did have the most luscious lashes and...those brown eyes...a single 'look' could make her go all gooey inside.

They had not had relations for almost an entire week, now. She found out...she actually could sleep in his bed, after all. After about three nights of that...she was hoping maybe he would disregard Janet's counsel for Sam to have a rest cycle. He had not.

Lying next to him...feeling the warmth of his body...his thigh laying against hers...She was feeling the strain of the...forced celibacy. She wanted things back to normal, when he would awaken her at least twice a night to engage in 'playtime' as he called it...

He would wake her from a sound sleep, in the process of straddling her body...pushing between her legs with a cryptic... "Playtime, Major."

God...she wanted to hear those words again. But...being an Alpha Male...she was leery of approaching him. So...she waited.

She learned...she did not like to wait. Not one little bit.

Janet's tests had showed a little anemia on Sam's part. Daniel had practically gloated when the other woman had put Sam on pre-natal vitamins. "Told you so!" He had pointed an accusatory finger when he had heard the news.

Carter smiled in remembrance. She found herself smiling a lot these days.

She had covered JJ with his Big Bird blanket and was walking, bare footed....Jack liked to go barefoot...she had picked up the habit....to the kitchen when...she noticed a soft light emanating from Jack's center bath. The only one with a tub. The other housed a gigantic shower, but...no tub.

She pushed the door open, tentatively peeping inside then she...gasped...

Candles sat burning everywhere and there was rose petals floating in a freshly filled tub. The room was spotlessly clean..all signs of JJ's bath toys, a thing of the past.

"Wanna rub my front?" A decidedly masculine voice asked softly from behind her so as not to startle her, she suspected. She turned hastily, all the same.

"Like you do JJ's.?" O'Neill stood...off to her right...looking at her in that...way.  
"....I...I rub his...tummy." Was the only inane thing that came to that infamous brain.

"Like mine a little...lower." The man advised. He still just stood...looking at her. "Thought you might need some 'quiet time'. He motioned to the surroundings. He leaned and pushed a button on the CD player and Sinatra filled the air. 'Young At Heart.'....one of the woman's favorites...then again, anything Sinatra sang was one of her favorites.

How...had the Col known that or...maybe..he liked the singer himself. She really knew very little about Jack O'Neill other than he was excellent in bed...

Right now?....That was enough.

"You been carrying the burden of the kid for days now. Know I haven't been around much.

"JJ is no burden!" She objected...strongly.

O'Neill smiled at her indignant tone and she was suddenly speechless and...a little giddy.

"Your bath awaits, my lady." He swept his hand toward the object in question. "I'll...leave you to it, then. Enjoy...Samantha...you've earned it."

Her stomach flip-flopped when he said her name in that way he had about him.

But...it was more the way he was looking at her. He reluctantly, broke the contact and Carter was glad for the low lighting...because she was blushing. He could reduce her to a silly school girl any time he felt like it.

"It's...beautiful, sir." She had not wanted him to go. "But.." She took a leap of faith.

"So much more...enjoyable when shared with...a friend?"

He was looking at her again. She swallowed...hard.

"Yeah...Hey, I can be 'friendly'. Will I do?"

He walked forward and...slowly began to undress her.

It was as if he were a man with a mission...to become intimately acquainted with each and every inch of Samantha Carter's body.

Each part he revealed, was given his utmost attention...he...kissed, nipped...suckled to his leisure and..by the time she stood before him...totally stripped of, not only her clothing, but her composure as well...

She was already more than willing to do anything the man could think to devise.

He started to pick her up...she...put her hands on his chest. "Do I get to...return the favor sir?" She did force herself to ...wait for him to signify he was...receptive. "Do I get to 'do' you, as well?" She motioned to the front of his shirt.

"Oh...you get to 'do' me, alright." He grasped a hand full of silky hair, gently but insistently...forcing her downward...to her knees.

Carter thrilled to the masterful way he had stated what it was...he had stated. But, more so...to the sudden fire smoldering behind the liquid depths, as he 'watched' her face.

Samantha's crystal eyes looked up at him. She now knelt before the man. For a long moment she read the hidden lust behind those hypnotic eyes. She leaned forward, nuzzling the front of his pants, and felt instant response...not that he had not already been hard...she could see the imprint of the man's penis clearly defined along the right side of his stomach under the fabric of his slacks.

The woman opened her mouth, placing it over the material straining over the enlarged organ beneath. Carter felt his hand loosen in her hair, his fingers curving to the back of her head.. He grunted lowly, and...his eyes were closed now.

She took both palms, rubbing the front of his crotch gently but with firm stokes. She felt him...grow and a small groan of pleasure escaped his throat. Carter was encouraged to try...more. She boldly unzipped the metal, her hands undoing his belt slowly...taking her time. He had taken his, after all.

O'Neill's fingers massaged her scalp gently sending chills down her nude body. She really had a weakness for that tactic...She had not been aware.

She reached inside the opened front of his pants, past the slit in his boxers and...extracted his cock. She took a long moment just to...admire its beauty before...placing her lips to the smooth tip...she slid her tongue into the tiny slit, then...covered the large bulb with her mouth, sucking gently at first.

"S-Shit." He whispered his awe, his hand involuntarily tightening in her hair again. He looked down and...his eyes glazed over with need. He could not look away. He could see those fantastic tits...he had to touch one, but...he didn't dare break her mood...or concentration, so he...forced himself to remain stationary.

Carter's warm fingers curved about the thickness of his dick and she began an excruciatingly gentle...slow...pumping motion.

He grimaced his pleasure/pain, groaning more...enthusiastically.

She sucked harder and pumped a little...faster, her free hand cupping his balls lovingly. Her nails raked over the rounded fullness several different times. Jack was in agony. He already needed to cum and was ashamed of the fact.

"Let..." He had to clear his throat to begin again, so affected by the woman's actions, was he. "Let me..do you, baby."

Carter only shook her head, and...continued to torture him all the more, her tongue swirling about the head of his shaft...then...she licked the entire length...on each side...her nails causing his balls to pucker in...anticipation.

"Fuck...Carter..you're making me cum!" Maybe she'd get THAT point...if he spoke plainly enough. "Stop now!"

He thought...if she did...he might possibly be physically ill, though.

Luckily...she didn't and within a few moments, Jack O'Neill was shooting his fluid into her mouth and moaning his lost control. At that exact moment...he didn't exactly give a fuck.

When he came back to his senses...which took a few moments, granted...she was in the tub...waiting. "You can 'do' me now, Col...if you want, sir...that is."

He shed his clothes as fast as humanly possible. And...stepped into the warm water. She moved, allowing him to sit. She straddled him immediately, her mouth seeking his ardent one. His arms went about her waist and he pulled her unto his outstretched torso, their bodies aligning perfectly...stomach to stomach...thighs to thighs...her breasts, wet and slippery to his chest.

The scratchy hair felt good. She tightened her embrace, deepening the kiss with each passing second. She reached and even though his hardness was not complete...she forced it into her. His cock hardened to granite and both moaned melodiously. She began the ancient rhythms of love-making, her ass lifting and descending erotically upon his weapon . A damned P-90 was not the only thing this man could 'shoot.'

Jack's tongue lazily melted to hers at every opportunity and...he was kissing her open-mouthed. The sweetness of his breath exciting Carter to heights of desire. The woman enthusiastically quickened the movement of her ass.

Jack reached, his palms flattened on her ass cheeks, his fingers curving to the sensual slopes and he pushed her hard into his matching thrusts. "Get the fuck up here." He gasped the command. "I need to taste them...." He practically forced her to move upward. She was startled by the move, her hands pressing against the tiled wall above his head. Her breasts, now...right where he wanted them.

He circled the amber tips with his tongue several licks, his teeth gently nipping the already stiff peaks, then...he suckled the delectable delicacies blissfully. Carter moaned her rapture, increasing the tempo of her motions upon the man's dick.

"Faster.." He breathed gruffly. He 'showed' her what he needed, by lifting on her ass and shoving her roughly downward again.

Carter was anything but a slow learner. In seconds she was riding him, her breasts bobbing merrily directly at Jack's eye level. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen and she made him cum again...even as she reached her own peak of ecstasy.

The woman had hastily put her hand over her mouth to stifle her loud outcry of pure, unadulterated bliss.

O'Neill's arms tightened crushingly as he lifted for the last dregs of his fluid to be emptied into the woman's cavern, cursing a rather vulgar and...explicit oath.

Carter reveled in the pleasure the man had afforded her. She had leaned forward, unmindful that her breasts crushed to Jack's face, almost smothering him. He lay...unmindful. This was how he wanted to die anyway...with Carter's tits cutting his air supply off.

Yeah...that was the most perfect death imaginable.

But...finally, she moved and lay her head on his shoulder. They remained intertwined...basking in each other's being.

"I could go for a burger...you?"

She smiled...then...chuckled then..laughed musically. "...Yasureyabetcha...sir."


	63. Super Nova Time

Across the Town...

"You're nervous, aren't you."

"No.' Calli Hertz lied fluently.

"Are you hungry?" Forbes asked.

She shook her long tresses. They were down and free flowing for once. And...beautiful.

"Are you?"

He looked at her...she looked all of sixteen. She even wore barrettes in her hair. "...For you." He made mention, his eyes allowing her to see he spoke the truth.

Calli felt her blood heat along with her cheeks. She dropped her eyes, cursing herself soundly. At least try to act a little sophisticated, even if you aren't! She chastised herself...He's used to ...more.

But...inside? She felt like jell-o.

She felt scared and uncertain and..

Forbes knew how to put her at ease. "I have 'Kill Squad'...inside."

She perked up, finally meeting his eyes. "No way! Even Coletti can't find that one."

"I know people who know people..in other words...I had to sell my soul to Dixon for it."

She was stumped.. He liked her that way.

"His son's friend 'boot-legged' it." He put her out of her misery.

"Cool!" She was clearly impressed. Then...she realized...once again...where they were parked.. Her mood dissipating.

"Calli...we don't have to 'do' anything. I just want to spend time with you. Alone. No Coletti, no Mac...no SGC. No sex." He grimaced playfully. "That one hurt..but, seriously...things have been moving pretty fast. I don't mean too fast!" He was quick to add. Nothing is written in stone and while I would dearly love to take you in there..." He motioned to his house. They were parked in his driveway. "I can wait...you're calling the shots tonight."

The girl felt her depression lift, going into his arms impulsively. She lay her head on his shoulder and felt the instant security of being held by the strong arms. "You smell good." She breathed in the scent of the man.

"Anyone smells good after Coletti, but thanks." He grinned. "You...smell fucking fantastic."

"Want to get in the back seat?" She lifted innocent eyes.

"How romantic...ok." He shrugged the stocky shoulders.

She smiled and...returned to her previous position. The man had other ideas. He lifted her face, his mouth descending, covering the woman's hungrily. His hand cupped her right breast and felt it's warmth through the flimsy material of the blouse she wore. He squeezed the firm plumpness, his thumb rubbing her nipple erect with one swipe.

His hand moved and the girl wanted to cry out...put it back, put it back, put it BACK! Until...his fingers curved to her center of being. He rubbed the area erotically, exploring freely even though the fabric of her skirt covered the spot he wanted most to feel.

Calli clung helplessly to the man's mouth, allowing him do whatever he pleased.

"Let's go in now, Calli...I want to do it out here..but, the fucking neighbors are so nosey. We'll come out later..when they're asleep. I'll fuck you right on the front lawn if you want."

"Liar." She kissed him eagerly.

"Put me to the test..." He tugged her out of the jeep. And...up the walk way. He noted his hands shook slightly when he tried to open the door to his house. But..he managed. He turned once inside, having flipped a light on. "..What?"

"You...bring them here."

He understood immediately. "No." He allowed her to read his soul.

She...reluctantly walked through the door, but stood...purse in hand. She had been here before, of course but this time...felt...different.

"I would say...ladies first." He swept his hand for her to step into his world. "But...I have a really nice feeling, you aren't one...I hope my instincts prove correct in this case."

She threw him a 'sweet' smile. Then she...frowned. "Are you lying about those women?"

"Yes, I've had sex on each and every table top in here." He looked about his front room as the girl was doing, even now. "Not to mention the kitchen table and the stove...that was 'hot'."

She rolled her eyes. Putting her purse aside on a table by the door.

"And that bed back there has seen more action than Coletti's hot tub. Have you actually been 'in' that den of iniquity? If so, I want a medical release from Frasier before we go any farther with this."

"Same here." She watched as he loosened his shirt from his belted waistband, and unbuttoned it......... All the while...his eyes held hers. She sought for something to fill the awkward gap. "...There...is supposed to be a super nova tonight. Carter mentioned it."

He...smiled. "Really?" He seemed impressed.

"Yes." She cleared her throat self-consciously. "I..I thought that was very interesting, actually."

"It is interesting." He slipped out of his shoes, his gaze never once wavering.

"And...and if one had a telescope powerful enough..." She continued. "One could actually see the eh..eh..."

He was working the buckle of his belt. "Cool stuff?" He...accomplished his task..moving...closer. "Could one?"

"Well....yes." She glanced...away.

"I understand all about wanting to see..." His eyes fell to her breasts. "Cool stuff. We can go out...afterwards, if you want. I have a telescope."

"You do?!" She had not known that, or caught the 'afterwards' part.

"O'Neill got me started on it a few years back."

She moved away from his hand's activity. He had been playing with her collar. "How..long have you known Beelzebub...O'Neill."

He held his grin for the 'slip'. "Met him a year after Annie...he was just getting over Charlie...not that he ever will. But...he was trying to move on." He went back to playing with her collar, his eyes exploring her body freely.

"He helped me get my head straight. Another thing I owe him for..." He smiled. "I ended my sentence with a preposition...it drives him crazy. Sometimes I do it just to bug him."

The man leaned...pinning the girl against the back of his couch, one hand on either side of her slender waist. "You...want to help me get my 'head' straight? Or at least...hard? It's a little confused right now."

His breath smelled of spearmint. His eyes told her more than she wanted to know.

"There was a pile-up on the interstate today." The man could make small talk too. He leaned, sucking gently on the curve of her neck where her shoulder met the fragrant area, his breath sending chills of delight up her arms. "...Did you hear about it?"

"Was...anyone hurt?" She moved her hair out of his way, leaning to his mouth's warmth.

"Nothing serious. These idiots think they can drive like a bat out of hell in fog and still be just fine as long as their head lights are on." He marked her skin repeatedly, his mouth becoming a little...rough

"...Yeah...I really hate them." She laced her fingers into his short-cropped hair, holding him to one particular spot. "Idiots!"

"Yeah." He slipped his arms around her, pulling her against him. "I hate them too." His mouth coaxed her full lips apart, the tip of his tongue flicking her's sensually.

Calli leaned to him. His palm spread flat on the small of her back, forcing her...closer. He could feel all kinds of 'cool stuff' now.

He liked kissing the girl...even if she were a Marine. That was an odd thought, but the more time he spent with Calli, he found himself thinking 'odd' thoughts...sometimes, as in ...'Whoa!' Odd.

He had some dreams of late that had blown his freakin mind. He wanted to explore a few of those possibilities this night. The very thought made his cock...expand.

Calli fitted her lips to his, her arms lifting about the Col's neck, having picked up on the change in the man. "Ohhhh."

"It's ok." He soothed expertly. "Shhhh." He murmured, softly kissing her mouth..repeatedly. "I'm fine...I'm...good." And...he would be, he promised himself...he would be the 'best' he could be...tonight...for the girl...'with' the girl.

"Shhhh." He moved down the front of her blouse, his lips trailing a path to the 'V' of the piece of clothing. He worked the buttons with slow, confident fingers.

Calli's fingers, massaged his scalp, causing waves of intense shivers to course throughout his body.

Well...she could just do that all day...the man had no doubts in his mind that he would ever even think about objecting.

Forbes continued his 'assault', determined to reach his 'objective.'

He flipped the tab of the pink lace bra he had discovered in his 'journeys', his nose nuzzling the fabric aside. He trailed his lips across the fragrant flesh, his tongue eventually curving around the stiff little peak of her nipple.

Calli groaned, arching to the man's demands, the bottom half of her body, pressing most intimately to his.

The man tightened his arms to bring her even..closer.

Shit! This was really...'cool stuff.' He could not taste enough of the plumb little tit, he wanted to suckle her for at least a couple hours.

The things he had to do for team morale.

Calli had forgotten all about the awkwardness she had felt before, struggling out of her blouse and bra as quickly as she could. Forbes was kind enough to help in her endeavor. She would have to remember to thank him...later.

Perhaps, she could thank him...now. She moved erotically, rubbing the hard bulge she felt, opening her legs, her skirt riding up her thighs.

Her middle ached poignantly and she was wet...and hurting and...a little impatient for the fact. Things...kept getting in her way...

Forbes stifled a chuckle, sensing her frustrations. "I'm sorry, baby...got a few injuries here." He made mention, having favored his shoulder..ribs and leg a few times when she had inadvertently...touched the wrong spot. "I'll do better..." He dismissed the pain. "Here...let me help you." He whispered. His hand moved under the hem of the short skirt, searching, finding the rim of the soft, smooth silk of the skimpy panties she wore. He hooked his index finger inside, feeling instant warmth and ...moistness. He caressed the hot flesh a few strokes with the back the digit.

She settled right down, her mouth devouring his, eagerly...her breath escaping urgently against his cheek. He liked the feel of that. She was all cuddly and giving and...receptive. He liked that too. His breathing was becoming labored. His blue eyes raked the ripe melons crushed so appealingly to his chest muscles. Her white flesh, with the fantastic tan lines blended so nicely to the black hair over the area. It tapered down into the waistband of his jeans, over his stomach and unto the dark patch of his pubic hair.

He did not know it, but Calli Hertz absolutely loved that part of his anatomy.

He eased his finger into her hot, steamy 'slip and slide'. It contracted spasmodically. He glanced to the area, moving the material out of path. He caught his breath at what he saw.

"Fuck." He choked on his own emotions. "Jesus, baby..I want inside here." He moved his finger in and out, showing her his meaning. He was privileged enough that the woman did not close her legs. "Shit, honey...get these fucking things off." He pushed the skirt higher, grasping the top of her panties, tugging them down the beautifully sculptured legs. He struggled with the heels, the material catching for a second. He ripped them away from the snag.

"Hey!" Calli had liked those panties.

"I'll buy you another fucking pair." He lifted her, his hands spanning her waist, depositing her on the back of the couch. He struggled with the front of his jeans. "I hear the city counsel may not vote in that new bingo parlor everyone is wanting put in." Speaking of 'putting in'....YES! He got his cock free, sliding it up her cunt with a heartfelt. "AHHH!" He had not been particularly gentle either.

Calli cried out...stiffening a little herself. "Shit!" She breathed her awe of the man's abilities.... "Those....b-bastards!" She wrapped her legs around his waist and waited more than impatiently for him to shove his jeans farther down his thighs. "I hate them!"

"I fucking hate them too, sweetheart!" He moved up the incredulous depths, groaning happily. He cupped that fantastic ass shoving her hard unto his cock... "Yes, baby! Shit....no...just...YES." He sighed happily. "Just...there!...Like....t-that....oh, yeah."

"More!" She rasped, barely lifting her lips from his...she squirmed about restlessly.

"The arm...baby..the arm." He repositioned himself. "Wanna go to the bed?" He asked, his breath coming in short, shallow gasps.

'HELLOOOO!...NO!"

"Good." He resumed his pastime suckling her breast until she was the one doing all the fucking suddenly. "Fuck me harder." He grated the command.

"Calli Hertz pumped heatedly upon his more than stiff apparatus.

"Fuck!" He grimaced, feeling the stirring start in the pit of his stomach. "I fucking love it when you obey orders!....." He grunted, as it...began. "Super Nova time, baby....Super Fucking Nova...time!"


	64. Phallic Symbols, Really?

Star Gate Command...Embarkation Room.

Calli Hertz filed her nails, scowling darkly at nothing in particular. To the layman, it might appear, the woman was not listening to Daniel Jackson's explanation of what they might expect to find on the planet, P4C734.

They would have been wrong. She abruptly raised her hand, making an 'ouh! ouh! Noise. "Archeological Guy! Archeological Guy!"

Daniel...frowned over at the interruption but also....the interrupter. Interruptee? At Calli Hertz. "Yeeesss, 'SG Whatever Team You're On This Week'...eh...woman?"

"That last part.." She needed clarification. "About the Goa'uld weapons we have found in the past?"

"...Yeess?" Daniel asked warily.

"I have a question."

"...I assumed." He nodded for her to 'proceed.'

"Why do all their weapons look like penis.." She thought how to put the word in the plural. "Penni?"

Coletti chuckled his glee. MacAroy shook his head. Forbes...bit his lip to keep from...reacting one way or the other.

"Haven't you ever wondered? I'm not being an asswipe. I just wanted to ask."

O'Neill looked at Samantha Carter who was trying very hard not to allow her own laughter.

"Yeah...what's that all about?" He sought Teal'c out.

"I am sure I do not know, O'Neill."

Jack shrugged mentally. "That was a good question, though...gotta give numb-nuts that one." He nodded knowingly.

Carter's mouth quirked but she fought hard and ...did not allow her grin.

"Eh..." Daniel cleared his throat self-consciously. "In Mythology...the phallic symbol was a sign of...power. Weapons...especially ...are powerful." He waited for her to make a connection.

"....Oh." She went back to filing her nails.

Daniel looked at her for a long moment. "Ooookay." He....continued his lecture with but one more look in Calli's direction, his face comically...confused for a second.

Gate Room

Calli was packed, on the ramp and waiting for her team when she looked up.

"You always did have trouble with that." Forbes adjusted her chin-strap and...handed her twinkie.

She grinned and took it, sticking it in her utility belt.

"Take care of my slip and slide." The man's eyes...deepened...just for her.

She flushed a little and shifted her eyes aimlessly.

"Keep your head down, Marine." He softened his tone and manner.

She smiled...just for him. "Yes, sir."

And then...she had to go. She chanced one last look back. The man stood, at the bottom of the ramp...hands in pockets of his 'blues'...looking after her.

She smiled again and went through the puddle.

The man stood...his thoughts private. He wanted to be with her...to protect her. It was just a scientific mission...the mission where he had gotten shot was supposedly a routine 'meet and greet'.

"Whatcha doing?"

Forbes glanced over. "...I'm contemplating the Universe, O'Neill. What are you doing?"

"Hey!...I'm doing 'deep' things too!" Jack was a little offended.

"...Such as?"

Jack had nothing.

"Ok, Jack...what will it take to get her back on my team? Who do I have to kill?" Forbes put it on the line.

"Maybourne."

"That was a little...quick."

Jack merely stared at the man. "Alright...consider it done." Forbes played along, wondering what the other man had in mind. He was relatively certain O'Neill had not meant the remark. But he also realized...he would owe Jack big-time and Jack...would extract payment.

"I want video." O'Neill walked away with the cryptic remark hanging in the air.

Forbes went back to his 'private' thoughts. Still standing...looking at an inactive Gate.

His ribs hurt today...too much activity last night. He was not aware he...smiled. Damned things hampered his 'fun' time with Calli Hertz and he was learning fast...she liked to have 'fun'.

In any position, any place and most 'times'...unless that damned 'Survivor' show was on the tv. She was hooked on the stupid thing and refused him 'access' until it was over.

"What are you doing, Col?"

"Nothing."

MacAroy looked at the ramp...then the Gate. "O'Neill working on the problem?"

"Yep."

"...Who do you have to kill?" Mac wanted the gory details.

Forbes grinned.

"I feel bad for the Kathern woman. Why would anyone in their right minds, assign her to a unit like ours?"

"Yeah...we're pond slime."

"Well...Coletti is." Mac could not deny the fact.

Three Days Later

"Get out of my way!" Calli put her hands on her hips...facing the man squarely. All one hundred and ten pounds of her.

"Make me." Forbes suggested, his eyes sparking mischievously.

O'Neill watched the scene taking place as did Daniel Jackson and a few other SGC members that had been strolling by when the altercation started.

'Make me?' Daniel 'mouthed' the words as Jack exchanged a look with him.

"It's a Marine thing." Jack nodded his understanding of the idiom as it translated to the younger man.

"Ahh." Daniel returned his interest to the ruckus across the way.

"That is sooo juvenile! Move! You big gorilla!" Calli insisted this time.

"Again..." Forbes spread his hands. "...'Make....me.'"

Calli's full lips tightened and she pushed the man...hard.

Forbes barely budged. And...he pushed her back.

She...hit the wall with her mouth agape. "YOU....PUSHED ME!"

"Yes...I did."

Calli...screeched her rage... "How dare you! I am a woman!"

Forbes eyes swept the petite frame with masculine appreciation. "Oh...I know that, baby."

Calli...gasped. "Don't you DARE call me ...THAT! Not while these cretins are here!" She motioned frantically about them to the rapidly gathering 'throng'.

"Big word for such a small mind." O'Neill made mention to Daniel Jackson..

"They..." Forbes got things back on track. "Already 'know' that I..."

"DON'T!" She warned with her tone and 'look'. "EVEN go there!"

Forbes relaxed his stance a tad. "All this fuss over the fact I wouldn't go down o—"

"ACKKKK!" She held up a silencing hand.

"Honey...I was tired. You kept me 'up' all night last nigh—"

"DO YOU!" The woman was beside herself. "Have a death wish???"

"We can go do it now, if it means that much to you. We have a few minutes before the briefing session."

Calli...closed her eyes. "It doesn't mean the same if I have to TELL you to do it." Any idiot would KNOW that.

"I already know how to 'do' it..." Forbes stated confidently. "Maybe what you need...is a refresher course."

"Maybe what YOU need...is a good, swift kick!"

"I'm not Coletti..." He motioned her forward with large hands. "You want to try me? Come on."

Calli pouted. She couldn't take Forbes and she knew, he knew...she couldn't take him...but....she knew someone who could.

She appealed to a higher court. "Mr. Jaffa Guy?" She turned beseeching eyes to...Teal'c. She pouted prettily. "Do the men of your world treat females so...mean?"

"They do not." Teal'c lifted his noble head, meeting Forbes eyes steadily.

"Will you make him leave me alone? I didn't do anything."

Forbes rolled his eyes at that one.

"...It is my wish that you leave this female to her peace. She has done nothing to warrant your actions that I have witnessed."

O'Neill lifted his brows. "Didn't see THAT coming."

"I did." Daniel piped up happily.

Forbes...processed. "Well, Teal'c...that exactly is my point, you see. I give and I give and she....well...she just keeps wanting ..more. A guy gets...tired."

Teal'c lifted that infamous brow.

"I have offered to make amendments. As a male..Teal'c..on 'your' world..." Forbes decided to use Calli's tactics. "Are not males and females assigned certain...roles in life? Your wife, for instance. I am certain she was the epitome of all a female should be...correct?"

"She was."

"Of course." Forbes nodded....Calli...scowled. "She fulfilled each and every duty required of her, correct?"

"She did."

"Even say...the more..intimate ones?"

"Hey! I am not your crummy wife!" Calli thought she saw where this was going.

"Quiet, woman...men are talking here...besides...you have assumed the 'role' these past few–"

"HEY!" Calli stopped that line of endeavor hastily.

"And, now...Teal'c.." Forbes ignored her completely. "She refuses to fulfill my...needs. That just sucks and...is it fair? I have met each and every one of my obligations to her...sometimes two...three times a night."

Calli ignored...the muffled laughter of those about her. "Oh yeah, right..." She rolled her eyes expressively. "As 'IF'."

"Perhaps she no longer finds you suitable for a mate."

"Yeah..."Calli stepped to Teal'c's side. "Perhaps...that!"

"Teal'c...that is just...not..so." Forbes allowed the confidence of his belief to come through. "Ten minutes alone with her and I will show you my words are true."

"That is so sickeningly archaic. NO ONE thinks like that any longer, Mr. Jaffa Guy...just stupid Marines." Calli tried kissing-up. "I am certain, YOUR wife would come to a man, such as yourself.." She motioned to the very magnificence of the being. "Freely...of her own will. How could she not?"

"Nice ass kissing." Even Daniel was impressed, whispering his confidence to Jack O'Neill.

O'Neill was forced to agree, nodding.

"Indeed."

Forbes felt himself losing ground. "But, Teal'c...was YOUR wife...lovely, LOVELY woman that she was..." The man spread it on thick. "Was she...Irish?"

Calli...scowled. "What has that got to do with..."

"Ask anyone, Teal'c." He swept the crowd with his hand. "The Irish are an...odd...race. Odd, indeed."

"We most certainly are not." Calli took umbrage with the remark.

"Ask O'Neill." Forbes suggested evenly.

Teal'c looked to O'Neill. But...what he 'saw' was Daniel Jackson motioning with his head toward the Col, his eyebrows working frantically, indicating...'Oh..yeah! ODD!

Teal'c's brow raised yet again as HE....processed.

"I am having to deal with a stubborn, unreasonable, argumentive , totally nonsensical race of beings." Forbes presented his side of the tale. "What am I to do? The ONLY thing they seem to understand is...force. I am in somewhat of a quandary here. Can you understand and sympathize?

Teal'c...still processed. "Much as the Goa'uld."

Calli frowned hard.

Forbes nodded. "Excellent analogy."

"We aren't anything like the Goa'uld...our eyes don't even glow...we don't have worms inside us and for the most part...we don't even dress well...you ditz!"

Teal'c's brows was getting a workout today.

"Look...Mr Jaffa Guy..." Calli made her final argument. "All I want to do is go to the bathroom and he won't let me pass."

"...Allow her go to..." The large being...hesitated. "....Allow her 'go'."

Forbes stepped aside amicably. "Whatever you think best, Teal'c."

The girl passed...her cute little nose going up in the air to snub Forbes. "Thank you, Mr. Jaffa Guy. You are a true gentleman."

"...You may refer to me by my name...Teal'c."

Calli...blinked. "But...you're the 'Jaffa Guy'.

"See? I told you." Forbes shook his head woefully. "Odd race."

"He IS 'the Jaffa Guy." Calli snapped. "You even call him that!"

"I call him 'Teal'c' because that is his name." Forbes lied all too easily and quite deliberately. He was really enjoying himself.

"You big liar!" The girl admonished. "He's a big liar, Mr. Jaffa Guy!" She pointed at Daniel Jackson. "Ask the 'archeological guy...he's heard the big liar call you 'Jaffa Guy'..go on...ask him."

'I believe I did hear at least on one occasion—"

"SG-13 will crucify you." O'Neill kept his voice low and for Daniel alone.

"...Or...I didn't hear anything?" Daniel altered his testimony quickly enough.

"Archeological guy." Calli was disappointed to say the least..but she understood. "It's ok." She forgave Daniel. "I gotta go real bad." She informed the Jaffa Guy. She was off to the nearest facility. "And...thanks again..but, on second thought..I should have just peed on the big liar."

Daniel grinned, ducking his head. He made for his office, his hands full of Ancient texts.

Jack O'Neill went in search of cake. William Forbes grinned, going about his business.

Most carried on, 'business'...as usual. Teal'c...stood and reviewed all that had occurred. Humans were an 'odd' specie...let alone...the Irish.


	65. NunNut

Commissary

"You didn't get her transferred.

"You didn't kill Mayborne." Jack reminded. "Is it true the briefing room is bugged?"

"..Probably." Forbes would not put it past Coletti, at least.

"And...that you guys read other people's dossiers?"

"Inquiring minds want to know."

"...It's ok...I made most of mine up anyway." O'Neill drank his coffee absently.

"Yeah...I didn't figure your grandfather in an Alternate Universe was Obi Won Kanobi." Forbes admitted.

"That part was true." Jack removed an imaginary something out of his cup with his finger.

"I need her back on the team." Forbes needed Hertz in sooo many different capacities.

"You gotta help me, Jack...please."

O'Neill lifted his stare. "Already done."

"...You shitting me?" Forbes...straightened.

"We head out tomorrow...after briefing."

"...What about Kathern What's Her Face...eh...." Forbes shook his head. "I mean.."

"Hammond thinks she needs more off-world time before assignment to an actual unit."

Forbes arose. "I owe you, O'Neill!...Thanks!"

"Oh, I know you do..."

It didn't matter...Hertz was back on the team. "Can I tell her?"

"Oh...no. I want to do that."

Forbes felt a misgiving. "Jack...she IS..back, right?"

"Yeah."

The other man had no choice but to...let it go. He tried one last thing. "Can I be there?"

"Oh, no." Jack shook his head woefully, then...went back to his coffee.

Forbes wanted to push it...but...he...couldn't take the risk of pissing O'Neill off. He nodded and...left the man to his peace.

Locker Room

"What are you doing???" Even Jack O'Neill was stumped by this one.

Calli Hertz was bent over, vigorously...no....more than vigorously...brushing the long hair with maniacal strokes.

She raised, her hair falling every which way about her face. "Bugs...Coletti said their were these big honking bugs on that planet today...he saw the report. No one told me anything about bugs.....I can feel them! I know they're on me! EWWWW!"

O'Neill looked at JJ...

"MAMAMAMAMA."

Hertz...stopped brushing her hair, raising again. "...A new word."

"Carter hasn't heard it yet...Daniel has been working with the kid all day. Don't freaking blab!"

"I won't." She LIKED Carter, after all. She frowned hard at Beelzabub.

"NUN-NUT." JJ announced proudly. Jack glanced hastily to the little boy and gave him a quick scowl and minute shake of his head.

"...Excuse me?" Hertz looked at the baby suspiciously...then...it's father.

"NUN-NUT..."

The woman...narrowed her eyes at...it's...father.

"You're back on the team." Jack had planned telling her another way...but...well...

"NUN-NUT."

"We move out tomorrow."

"...What tea..."

"NUN-NUTNUN-NUT"

Calli tried again. "What...team?"

"SG-13...Numb nuts." Jack shook his head and...left. "Is that a bug?" He asked no one in particular but...the statement made Calli Hertz rush to the mirror to ...check. Her nice feeling about being on the team again, a total thing of the past.


	66. Ba'al Captures a Tauri

Star Gate Embarkation Area

"We're set here, Col...ready to move out." Forbes had checked his team, tightened Hertz' chin-strap, given her the twinkie...yeah...they were ready. "We'll go through and check it out, ok?"

O'Neill waved his hand..."Go...check...be my guest."

Forbes nodded to his team and they walked the ramp and disappeared into the 'puddle' almost in unison.

Jack situated his P-90, motioning his team forward. "Ok, kiddies...let's do this thing."

They materialized on the other side of the gate. It was dark. No moon. The silence was eerie.

Daniel, especially felt a little...creepy. "Where are they?"

"We're here, Geek Boy." Coletti's voice came out of the darkness to Daniel's left. He looked and saw only...trees.

"We've got your six, Col...clear to the tree line." MacAroy's 'voice' advised...somewhere farther up ahead. All Jack could see was...pitch black and...more trees.

"The Col is on the ridge, sir." Coletti answered Jack's next question. "We'll recon, sir."

"Good." Jack motioned from his hiding spot behind a large boulder. "Go...recon." The man...stood. As did the rest of SG-1. He began the walk to the rise a couple hundred meters off.  
Daniel came abreast of the man.

"Is all that necessary, Jack?"

"Is all 'what' necessary?" Jack spared the man a glance.

"...All the 'blending' thing?" Daniel could not see any signs of SG-13, but apparently they were out there.

"It's just their way." Jack philosophized.

"It's why the General cuts them so much slack...that curse thing, right?"

"How many died on that team before Forbes took charge. He doesn't believe in the curse crap."

"Why couldn't the brass just...not use that particular designation." Daniel thought of the most simple thing to do.

"Because the other teams were buying into it...they were getting spooked...making stupid mistakes in the field." Jack said.

Coletti, Macaroy and Forbes came over the rise, at a low crouch.

Their manner alerted SG-1 to...something amiss. Jack held up a hand and everyone...dropped.

Forbes approached from a different direction. "Large concentration of Jaffa, Col...I'm guessing....Bocci."

Jack digested the news. "Can we engage?"

"Not unless we want to die." Forbes advised. "Too many."

"We gotta get some Intel for Hammond." That was their mission. Jack took the time to process...

"I got bugs in my hair."

"Hey!" Forbes growled at the girl... "Focus! Bocci..over the rise...danger! Many Jaffa...Kick our asses!"

Calli sighed heavily and bent over to fluff her hair.

"We get as close as we can...get some numbers. Daniel, Teal'c keep your ears open. Hopefully, you'll hear something we can use." Jack nodded to Forbes. "Your team is better at infiltration...get as close as you can. If it's Bocci...I want to know"

"Hertz...lose the bushes...you're embarrassing us." Coletti nudged the woman.

"What about you, dirt boy." She moved farther away from the man.

One Hour Later

"What the hell is she doing?!" O'Neill hissed his fury.

"Fuck!" Forbes had not authorized...That!

Calli Hertz fell to the ground...hands held high above her head as she was swarmed by a Jaffa patrol. Her P-90 was no where in sight.

"At least the fucking idiot had sense enough to go in unarmed." Forbes started to arise and O'Neill pulled him down, his tone harsh. "Don't be stupid...you're getting captured won't up the odds of getting her out."

Forbes...resumed his position. "I am fucking going to fucking kill her!"

"I will fucking help you." O'Neill motioned his people to the positions he wanted them to take.

His orders were followed to the letter. At least some on the team could understand a simple directive.

"Hey, hey, hey...down on the ground here!" Calli kept her hands aloft, and kept low. "He will walk to talk to me...whoever 'he' might be..." She reminded the angry looking Jaffa Guys surrounding her. "Tauri...Tauri..." She cringed as the Jaffa weapons were' armed'. All...pointed directly at her. "SG-13." She sweetened the pot, pointing to her arm patch. "No shooting until the head guy says, right? He'll be pissed if you kill me before he has a chance to main and torture....you know how he is."

She chanced a 'look' up. "....good boys." She sensed they would hesitate at least. "Good...boys." She smiled weakly. "Take me to your leader?"

One pulled her up roughly, pushing her toward the entrance of the large pyramid that housed, on it's top...one honking big Goa'uld Mother Ship.


	67. Brothers in Arms

Upon the Rise

"Bocci has his main force in the ship, Col...there are a few squads around back...what you see is pretty much it...we can get in, get out...get stupid ass and make a run for the gate." Coletti suggested. 'Mac and I can get her, sir."

"Everyone seemed a little relaxed, sir." Mac reported to O'Neill. "Must be a stop-over or something."

"Anubis is out of the picture. Bocchi can afford to 'relax' a bit." Daniel stated.

"What in God's name was she thinking, Major?" Carter just had to ask.

"She doesn't 'think'..." Forbes allowed the bitterness he felt. He was terrified for Calli Hertz...and...if the Jaffa didn't murder her...he sure as hell would.

Then...all hell broke loose.

Jaffa were converging on their position...from all sides...SG members returned fire instantly. Flashes of weapons filled the darkened night. Forbes was up and headed straight for...Calli Hertz.

Jack O'Neill lifted the butt of his P-90, striking the man on the side of the head. Forbes went down...and...out. "Teal'c!"

The large Jaffa picked the man up, throwing him over his shoulder like he was nothing. "THE GATE!" Jack laid down cover fire while his people left. Daniel was by his side but...Coletti had another objective in mind.

Calli Hertz felt the staff blast hit her. She went down, the pain excruciating. Another blast hit her full chest...with the last breath left in her...she motioned Coletti 'back'...He could not help her now. She saw the man's stricken features...she felt her blood flowing from her body...it pooled in a warm puddle under her arm.

Calli...closed her eyes and...died.

Coletti gave one last look to the woman and...hauled ass out of the vicinity...nearly getting killed himself. He met MacAroy, who was trying to get to him...but was pinned down by superior numbers. Together, the two men managed to make a path through the Jaffa and just barely...made it through the gate with their very lives....

* * *

Infirmary

Janet Frasier stood, outside the Infirmary area, her voice low...she conversed with Col Jack O'Neill. "They have been here since it happened...one of them or the other.." She looked into the opened room. "Usually...both. They haven't left his side."

O'Neill nodded, nothing more, his eyes on the three occupants of the room. He stood, hands in pockets of his 'blues'.

"I have to be honest, sir...I'm starting to be a little concerned." She stepped closer, speaking in confidence. "He refuses to eat...he won't speak..not even to them." She motioned to Coletti and MacAroy. "He just lays there. I don't know what to do...maybe I should consult with the base psychologist.."

O'Neill put his hand on the woman's shoulder and moved his powerful body forward in that lackadaisical style he had. Janet felt better, somehow...she just didn't know why. She folded her arms and decided to stay...watch. If O'Neill couldn't reach the man...she had no other choice but to put the matter into the hands of the professionals. She was a medical doctor...the other was over her head.

MacAroy saw O'Neill, arising at his approach, his eyes filled with...trepidation.

He managed an ever so minute shake of his head, which Jack ignored entirely. Coletti, sat...looking like he had lost his best friend...which...he had. He did not rise and Jack thought nothing less of the man for the lack of protocol.

Forbes...sensed...Jack's presence. He...turned, in the bed. Stared at the new-comer into his very private domain...then. Rolled over and sat on the side of the bed.

Jack had never seen such hatred on someone's face. But...Jack O'Neill understood all about such emotions. He remained stationary and...returned Forbes burning gaze.

Without warning, the younger man was up and headed for the Col. MacAroy had expected it and grabbed Forbes advance, his arms holding the man back...Coletti, had not expected the act from his commanding officer, but his instincts were no less honed than Mac's. Both men...held onto the struggling man, careful of his ribs and other injuries but determined not to let him near O'Neill.

Who had not moved a muscle or...taken his eyes off the steel blue ones of William Forbes.

"I COULD HAVE SAVED HER " The man yelled his anguish. "YOU LET HER FUCKING DIE...YOU MOTHER-FUCKER IT'S YOUR FAULT " Forbes struggled against the two men's grasp.

"Let him go." O'Neill spoke softly.

MacAroy lifted his gaze to first...Jack and then...Coletti. He could feel the tension in William Forbes powerful frame. He thought it through...and...nodded slightly to Coletti.  
The much younger man was confused but...he slowly released his death grip on Forbes biceps. His face showed his misgivings.

Forbes glared at Jack O'Neill, his features masked in a dark rage.

He stepped, his arm lashing out, his fist connecting with Jack's jaw line...O'Neill staggered backward, but...did not go down. He regained his balance...swiping blood from his mouth. He looked at the red stain on his hand.

Janet Frasier had gasped her shock, having witnessed the incident. She had put a restraining hand on the guard outside the doors...But...she didn't know why. Her instinct was to go offer O'Neill assistance...medical, of course. But, something held her back.

"Did it help?" Jack asked the man who stood...his fists clenched...his stance, one of prepared defense. Jack already knew the answer...nothing ...helped......nothing.

"What ever happened to...we leave no one behind...Jack?" The hatred dripped from the man's words and his eyes sparked an inner fury.

MacAroy lowered his eyes. He could feel his friend's pain. He felt it himself. They were all...grieving. And, he had understood O'Neill's question all too clearly.

Coletti felt shitty...he didn't know what to do...or not do...or say....or not...say. It wasn't O'Neill's fault...it was his. He should have reached Calli in time.

"I could have saved her."

"NO, COL—YOU COULDN'T " Jack yelled, his own brand of demons surfacing. "YOU WOULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED "

Janet cringed at the hateful words being exchanged....she wanted desperately to..help somehow...but, all she did in the end...was to...stand, and...wait.

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME " Forbes yelled his belief. "I CAN'T DO THIS AGAIN " The man...broke down, his face twisting with the anguish he was feeling.  
He turned...stumbling back to the bed. He crawled into it's safety...pulling himself into a fetal position. His entire body shook. He was ice-cold inside and...his mind was tearing into.

MacAroy put a blanket over him and...looked at O'Neill.

William Forbes face showed his pain, tears streamed down the unshaven cheek line unto the pillow. He thought of Calli Hertz sweet face and...wanted to die himself.

Mac nodded to Jack. The man had forced Forbes to confront his pain...to allow a little of what he was feeling...out. MacAroy knew, instinctively...nothing would ever be said about Forbes striking another ...well, in actuality..a superior one...

Jack O'Neill was not that type of man.

O'Neill...closed his eyes for a beat...feeling Forbes' pain. He had felt such emotion before. He could well empathize. He opened the brown liquid orbs, turned and...walked out.

Janet smiled gently for the man. "Thank you, Col..." She put a hand on his arm as he passed.

* * *

Infirmary...Two Hours Later

Daniel Jackson entered, noted Coletti sitting beside the Major's bed. He nodded to the man... "Eh...can I have a moment with him."

Forbes turned, surprised to see the 'archeological guy'....he....closed his eyes, a peculiar emptiness filling his heart at the...remembrance. Calli had christened.......he could not think of that yet. "It's ok...take a break Tony."

Coletti....arose and...left.

Forbes...rolled over and...sat up. "...So?"

Daniel had struggled with his conscience for...well, all last night...and...today. "I...don't know if I should be here." He told the truth for Daniel didn't know how to do anything less. "It could be one...very...wrong...thing to do. VERY...wrong. I don't want to get your hopes up then.." Daniel tended to..rattle on.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well...no one has thought about..I mean...it was a Goa'uld Mothership. It must carry a sarcophagus ....not to say...He would have used it. I mean...there really is no need. Major Hertz is ...she was..." How to put it. Not important enough for a Goa'uld to bother with? Yeah, good Daniel...tell him that.

Forbes...arose. His mind working feverishly. "....Are you telling me...she could be..." He couldn't even say the word because...if she...were not and he had to relive the past twenty-four hours...he simply...could not survive it.

"I don't want to get your hopes up. The chances are very slim that..." Daniel moved carefully, choosing his words with the utmost care. He did not want to get this man's hopes up only to learn...well... "And...too. The Goa'uld...even if she was revived...they might have...changed her."

"A fucking snake in her head?"

Daniel shifted his eyes, then...returned his gaze.

"It wouldn't 'take'..." Forbes knew Calli too well.... "Her head is completely empty...nothing for the damned thing to survive on."

Daniel smiled gently at the man. "Well...I just thought...someone should mention the possibility." He knew Jack O'Neill would not have approved him being here or giving the man false hope of any kind what-so-ever. "You do understand that what I am suggesting is probably not...reality...I just thought..." Daniel wasn't sure what he had thought. But...if the possibility existed and no one explored it...

Forbes walked to the door. "Coletti...get my fucking clothes."

Coletti...came to the entrance of the infirmary, glancing in... "Why?" He watched the man throw water on his face from the sink and swipe a towel across it.

"Just do it.." Forbes snapped. Coletti...shrugged and went to do the man's bidding.

"Archeological Guy...tell me." Forbes faced the man. "What odds are we talking? Don't spare the truth....God...give it to me straight."

"Not good...or, the other thing." Daniel knew from first hand experience how...that...felt. "Which is worse...trust me."

Forbes thought about what it must have been like for Daniel Jackson. He looked at the man in a different light. "Hey...I know it couldn't have been easy...coming here today. We've not exactly...made you feel 'welcome'...."

Daniel downed his head again, not knowing how to respond to the statement.

"I appreciate...that you did."

"Jack is not going to be happy with me for doing it." Daniel sighed at the thought.

"It's ok...he's more pissed at me now than he could ever be with you."

"You don't know the depth of Jack's abilities, if you think that." Daniel nodded thoughtfully.

"You don't know what I did...or.." Forbes let it go...Coletti was back with his clothes.

"Where's Frasier?" The Col asked pulling his pants on over his boxers.  
"Why?" Coletti wanted to know.

"What are you...writing a book? Go keep her busy...I gotta talk to O'Neill."

"O'Neill...man...you got more balls than I do."

"I know that Coletti...keep the Doc busy..." Forbes hastily pulled on his shirt and was out the door and moving as he buttoned it. "Thanks...Jackson. I owe you."

Daniel Jackson looked at Coletti...Coletti looked at Daniel Jackson. "Shit.." The Marine grumbled...as if things weren't bad enough. "Does that mean we have to be nice to you now?"

Daniel...smiled at the man's downcast face.

"...Crap." Coletti went off to keep Janet Frasier busy.

* * *

Locker Room

Forbes, hesitated, approaching the man with reservations but, determined to speak his piece.

O'Neill bent, lacing the combat boots he wore at work.

"...You want to belt me back?"

Jack...stood..his expression...unreadable.

"...I was totally out of line." Forbes tried again.

"Yeah, well...still want to reciprocate."

The younger man...steeled himself. "....I'm ready."

Jack looked him up and down. "Could you possibly...bathe first?"

Forbes took no offense. "Didn't have time...Jackson thinks the bastard Goa'uld could have stuck Hertz in a sarcophagus."

"....What??!" Jack snapped the question

"Don't blame him, O'Neill, the fucking guy gave me back a reason to live...you gotta talk to Hammond. We gotta go back."

"I don't gotta do anything." Jack was a Col, after all. "SHE ISN'T THERE."

"Jack..." Forbes had expected opposition. "I'm asking, here." He put it on more personal terms.

The Col shook his head...he was sooo going to talk to Daniel Jackson.

"Even if she isn't...I have to exhaust all options. I gotta TRY!"

"No." The other man flatly refused.

"If it were Carter...I'd do it for you."

Jack expelled a curse...short and to the point.

Forbes...relaxed. He had 'reached' the man.


	68. Is This Hell?

Goa'uld Mother Ship

Calli Hertz awoke, the green eyes opening sleepily. She felt...groggy...light-headed...dazed...disoriented.

She did not know this place. She shifted her eyes about her surroundings. Things...came back to her. Coletti's face...the sound of Mac's voice...in the far distance...cursing...was he mad at her?

A soft light surrounded her. She was lying down. She felt the cool lightness of silk on her body. She glanced downward. A blue robe with a cream sash across her shoulder.

It was...quiet. She heard no sounds...a slight...humming.

Was she dead? She remembered...pain...searing white...pain. Then...nothing.

Was this heaven? She chanced movement and found...She was quite able to do so. No pain...no dizziness even. Hell...not even that pulled muscle hurt...the one she got on the exercise machine....Beelzebub. Odd word...was this...hell?

She did not believe in hell. Did she?

Beelzebub respected the General...at least she liked that about him...whoever...'him'...was. The General...blue eyes...large man. Gentle...man.

The woman...sat. She was in a room. A very large...room. With statues and a fire in the middle of the....something inside her clicked and she was suddenly most apprehensive.

Fuck! A Goa'uld Mother Ship...this was....that!

She searched frantically about her surroundings...

Ba'al stood...looking at her. He wore long, flowing robes that suited the 'style' of the being.

Calli Hertz...remained very still. She could not look away from the dark brown eyes that watched her so...inquiringly.

"I am Ha'Sheem. You did not like the box...you have been in one before."

Calli...scowled....Where was the...voice thing? This could not be...a Goa'uld...but..she knew Ba'al...He had been in the Embarkation Room...

'I too...was placed in a box...of sorts. Ba'al and his armies conquered. He chose..me. His host was dying and I was to be, the privileged one."

She did not understand a word of what this...thing was saying. Was he speaking Klingon?

The cultured, articulate voice soothed her somehow. "...I did not wish to be anything other than what I was. High Priest in the service of the Pharoah himself."

Calli listened...she understood the words if not their meaning as yet.

She felt as if she were coming out of a dark haze...nothing was quite clear.

'Ha'Sheem...it means..destroyer of evil. Ironic, do you not think?"

Calli watched the 'thing' walk about the room as he spoke. "They put me in a 'box' as well. Granted...a nicer one than the one the Iraqi people forced you to endure...but...I had a little friend inside with me."

It smiled and the woman felt...better.

"Upon reflection...quite a fitting companion...a snake. Not a symbiote...a real snake. An asp. Quite deadly you know."

Calli frowned....nothing more.

"I thought...if I remained very still, the snake would not strike. I could feel it moving about under my clothing. Time passed and I began to get...angry."

Calli could understand such a concept.

"This...alien..this...conqueror had destroyed my world...my future. And it needed me to..survive. He could have chosen anyone, of course. I was foolish and proud back then...it seems so long ago."

The silence filled the room for a long moment.

'In the end, I decided to rebel...I moved and the snake...struck. My death was a most painful experience." The being sighed lightly. "I did not know of the sarcophcus or it's healing abilities, of course. When I awoke...the symbiote awaited me.

"....Why." Was the only word that came to mind.

It waited, it's eyes on her face.

"I don't know anything that will help you...nothing you do not already know."

It still merely looked at her.

"...are we moving?" She tried another direction.

"We are in transit."

"I...was on a planet." Calli was certain.

"...'In transit means..."

"I know what it means." She snapped. "Did my people make it to the gate?"

"I did not order my Jaffa to follow. It was imperative I arrive at the meeting place. Another useless attempt at unification between the remaining System Lords."

"You hold all the power...why go?"

"Well, I do not wish to be rude."

Calli was confused.

"Do you wish to know the truth? Why I spared your life?" It amused him to tell her.

"Ba'al!" Calli scooted off the table, her heart rejoicing. Finally...something she understood! The glowing eyes and all...God! It was good to see him...to see...anything familiar! Even a freaking Goa'uld. "God!" She breathed a sign of...relief.

"Yes?"

She hesitated....was he saying, yes...he was indeed, Ba'al...or...yes, he was ...God.

"...Humans react to me in two ways...either they fear me or...hate me. You...do neither...do you." He stated confidently, moving forward.

"I don't even KNOW you, man."

"Do you fear me?" He lifted an attractive brow.

"Well, duh!"

"You do not show it."

"I was dead...give me a few." She asked graciously.

"You find me attractive."

"Excuse the hell out of me?" Calli blinked her shock. "You are a Goa'uld!"

"That aside...I think you do."

"Wow...that just shocks the hell out of me...you...of all beings...being a little..conceited."

She made a face and Ba'al found himself...amused.

"You stated to the physician...the day O'Neill kept me waiting.." That still annoyed the Goa'uld. "That you thought my...thighs? How did you phrase it...were to ..die for?"

Calli's mouth fell open.

"My hearing is quite acute." The being moved slowly to a panel. "And that I was a...swell dresser? I took that to mean, you rather like my choice of...attire."

"You are just soooo not...right!"

"You entertained me...I did not mind the 'waiting' as much as I should have. After your arrival." He lifted a hypnotic gaze.

She...tightened her mouth in annoyance. "Well...'Mr. Ego Guy'...for your information! I say those things about all the men...eh...males...beings. Things!" She snapped. "Don't let it go to your head...either of them...or...all...three!" She motioned accordingly.

"You do not find me attractive." He placed his hands behind his back.

"Well..." She looked him over, unaware of doing so. "You're...ok, I guess...as Goa'ulds go."

He...smiled...slowly. He was handsome, damn him and...he knew it.

"Your hair is long..."

She grabbed a patch of the fluff protectively. "General Hammond promised me I didn't have to cut it...before I joined the team...he promised."

"And...full of debris." Ba'al ...finished his sentence.

Calli...felt. "Oh." She raked her fingers through the strands bringing tree parts and...grass and... "Crap!" She bent over, fluffing the 'bugs' out...if there were any...which she was now sure there was. "Ewwww!"

Ba'al...sighed heavily. "There is something terribly abnormal about you, human...even...for a human."

"Well that's not very nice!" She raised with a 'hand's on hip's stance.

"I find that quality oddly...erotic."

"...Why ever would you???"

"I have no idea." He told the truth.

"Can I go now?"

"Where would you 'go'...we are in space."

"I meant...I've had a hard day what with dying and all...can I go to bed?"

The being glanced up from his activities with the panel he operated. "My bed?"

"Eh...no...thank you." She remembered to be polite.

"You refuse a God." He went back to his 'panel thing.' "You place a high value on your cunt."

"HEY...'Goa'uld Guy!...watch it!"

Ba'al waved a hand and a very large Jaffa appeared out of nowhere. He bowed his respect. "Go with him."

This being was used to giving orders...just like old Beelzebub. "He isn't going to push me out of an air-lock or anything...is he?"

"Would you wish to know if he were?"

Calli thought about it...looked at the large Jaffa and...pouted. "No." She admitted.

"Go now."

She...went. Then...something caught her eye...she moved closer to it, her hand reaching of it's own accord. "What does this do?"

"Do not touch it."

She...withdrew her hand.

"GO...NOW." Ba'al strongly suggested.

She frowned hard at him and...left in a huff.

* * *

**Alpha Site Transmission**

"We have someone that wants to speak with you, General. We thought it would be ok, sir." The CO ordered the M.A.L.P. directed elsewhere.

Hammond's face broke into a huge grin. "Major Hertz!"

"Sir...they think I have a snake in my head...can you tell them I don't?"

O'Neill had arisen from his seat...unaware of his action.

"Major! We thought we had lost you. It is very good to see you. How in God's name did you end up at the Alpha Site?" Hammond shared his joy of a 'man' down...returned and safe with Jack O'Neill. "Are you alright."

"I can verify she has nothing in her head, sir."

Hammond was in such a good mood he ignored the remark.

"I didn't have a G.D.O., sir...Bocci dropped me off on a planet with a stargate." Calli looked at the two marines guarding her. "This place was the only one I could think of without an Iris."

"All that can wait. Let me speak to Col. Aimes." Hammond instructed.

"Yes, sir..." Calli stepped aside.

* * *

**Isolation Room # Six**

Janet Frasier had said...it would only take twenty minutes...It had been an hour or more. Maybe she did have a snake in her head and...they weren't telling her. Calli felt no different...but..would she? She had never had a snake in her head so she had no point of reference from which to...reference.

She went back to studying the equation. If 'Y' was 356 and 'X' was 32...what the hell was...the answer. She HATED math. But...if she wanted to fly that damned plane tomorrow...barring snakes in her head...she had to pass the crummy test.

Forbes stood...just...feasting his eyes. The guard on the door would not let him pass, of course...but...it was enough...just to...see her.

"Want me to do those for you?" He ignored the guard's 'look'. Hell, along about now? He would do anything in the entire Universe..if this woman asked.

She looked at the guard then...shifted hopeful eyes to the man. "Bring it here."

The guard sighed, sending him an 'I'm responsible, here'...look. "Oh, shit...John." Forbes disgusted. "She has no fucking snake in her head."

"How do you KNOW that, Forbes?"

"I just do...back off." He snarled. "Give it to me, Calli." He held his hand out for the clip-board. She looked at the guard who, sighed again and...turned back around, resuming his stance.

"Come on." Forbes motioned her forward. She handed the papers over to the man. "You ok?" His eyes said so much more than his mouth. Her eyes dropped to...that mouth.

She could only nod. She felt like crying and she wanted to go to him. To feel his arms around her...to hear him say everything would be alright.

He glanced at the mathematical problems, working them absently. "I am as pissed as hell with you. What the FUCK..." He threw her a glare. "Did you think you were doing that night? Did I give you a fucking order?"

"O'Neill said to gather Intel...to infiltrate."

Forbes mastered his desire to strangle her... "So you thought you'd just waltz in and ask Bocci what we needed to know? You EVER do something that stupid again...I... will kill your ass. Are we straight on that point...MARINE!" He had raised his voice effectively.

Tears welled in the large green eyes and he suddenly felt like crap. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss those wet little lashes... He...swallowed his anger, glancing to the guard once again. No fucking privacy when you needed it. He handed the finished equations back to her. "Memorize them...I'll explain the principle later....but for the test tomorrow...just know the answers."

She looked at the paper, swiping at her cheeks. She nodded she understood.

She had been through hell and he had just made it worse...but, dammit...she had nearly killed his ass...when he thought she had...

Let it the hell go. He disciplined his mind. "...So...when the tests come back..what then? Hammond said?"

"The Doc wants me to stay over-night in the Infirmary."

Shit! Forbes had hoped she could be released. He needed 'down time' with the woman. He needed it...desperately. "Did that son-of-a-bitch hurt you?"

"Ba'al? No, sir." She forced her depression aside. 'He was fine...speaking to him is like talking to a Rubic's Cube, though. I couldn't read him. Nothing."

Forbes had been searching the petite frame for signs of injury or harm, finding none.

"Where..." she searched behind the man, not an easy feat...his shoulders practically blocked the doorway. "Are the guys?"

"Giving me a little time with you..." He remembered they were not alone. "To chew your ass out."

She flushed a little because he had clearly hesitated on the word 'chew' and his look gave a whole new connotation to the word.

Janet Frasier arrived and she was smiling. Calli breathed a sign of relief....no snake in her head...yay!

"Come on out of there...we'll get you set up for the night." Janet grinned at the woman.

"She's probably wanting to just get the hell out of her, Doc...can't she go home? Coletti can watch her if you want." Yeah...Coletti...sure, he thought...whatever...Forbes was the only man that she needed tonight.

"Nice try, Major...no." Janet Frasier was not stupid. The last thing Calli Hertz needed this night...was 'Coletti'...'watching' her. The Doctor gave Forbes a 'my momma didn't raise no fools' smile. "She needs rest. Rest...is what she will get." Janet lifted an innocent brow.

"Thank 'Coletti' for me, though. I think we can manage without 'him'."

Fuck...Forbes fell into his brooding mode. But...he needed to...'watch' Calli tonight...he needed to 'watch' her really badly....really...badly. So badly...he did not even notice the atrocious grammar.

"I feel just fine, Doctor...really." Calli needed someone to 'watch' her tonight...not Coletti....ewwww...but...well. She looked at William Forbes. 'Someone'. "I would dearly love to go home and take a long, leisurely shower."

Oh shit, yeah...baby...Forbes thought that was an excellent idea...the best fucking idea ever! He looked hopefully to...Janet Frasier.

Janet..caved. "Well...it's against my better judgement, but...alright."

"I'll get the truck..." Forbes started off then...realized the implication of his statement. He..turned back. "I...mean...Major." He attempted to...cover his mistake. "If you would...well, it's probably best if someone drives her, right, Doc? Just to make sure she...you know...gets home alright and...what-not.....Right?"

The guard at the door had relaxed his stance long ago and now caught Forbes' eyes. His were all too knowledgeable. He shook his head minutely. As if to say...yeah...good 'save'.

Forbes frowned for the fact.

"I think that is a very good idea...Major Forbes. You are kind to suggest it." Janet, on the other hand...was one classy lady.

"Got everything you need?" The 'classy lady' addressed Calli Hertz. Who nodded. "Well...report to the Infirmary tomorrow morning and ...it's ok if you sleep in a bit. I'll clear it with the General."

Calli smiled at the woman. "Thank you...but, mostly..for that." She indicated the 'snake head' report.

"No problem...let me know if you need anything before tomorrow morning. I have some sleeping pills if you...." Janet looked at Col...Major...William Forbes. "No...guess not. Get out of here...you are wasting my valuable time." It was, Janet, in reality who...left, however.

Forbes stood...looking at the woman then he sensed....he cut his eyes to the guard who stood, blatantly...watching. "I believe you can go now, Sergeant."

The man grinned and...went.

Forbes went back to 'looking' at Calli Hertz. He looked at her for a very....long...time.

"So...you want it here? In the truck or...at the house?"

Calli thought about his question. "What about the guys?" Surely, they would be coming soon to see how she was..and...all.

"Fuck the guys...let em 'watch'...." Forbes knew Mac had enough sense to...give them some time together and that he would explain the concept to Coletti. "I need....to 'fuck'...you."

"Then...all of the above, sir." She raised a more than seductive 'look'.

Col William Forbes, took his hands out of his pockets...he was going to need them...and...moved...toward the woman.


	69. Mama

Carter felt infinitely better today. Jack O'Neill seemed to have conquered what ever demons that had been hounding him. The woman knew...of course...what those demons had consisted of.

He had made the impossible command decision to leave Calli Hertz behind. It had weighed heavily on Jack's mind...she knew. He had not been sleeping of late...she would awaken to find him gone...usually out with that telescope of his until all hours of the night.

He had slept last night and...they had made love. He had been tender and gentle and...perfect. Like....he had missed her or something. Carter knew...she had missed the man.

But he was back now, and they were having breakfast.

"NUN-NUT."

"JJ." Carter scolded. "Why do you teach him those things, sir?"

"What makes you think I taught it to him?"

"Jack O'Neill!" She put her hands on her hips, halting her cleaning around the baby's chair. "You know very well you taught him that!"

"Ohhh..." Jack confided to JJ. "MY turn to get 'scolded....little does she know...DADA...likes it."

"Very amusing." She put the cereal bowl in the dishwasher. "I don't care what you say, I've been here the past few days and...it was killing you. Having to leave Calli Hertz behind..."  
Carter put the detergent in the little slot. "And you are glad....she is back."

"Of course, I am...she owe's me money." Jack lifted JJ out of the chair. "Come on buddy...let's get you washed up and spiffy."

"NUN-NUT."

"Yeah, old numb-nuts is back...what can I say."

"MAMAMAMA."

About time, Jack thought. He sought out Samantha Carter.

She had turned, her expression a stunned one...her beautiful mouth..falling agape.

Jack smiled slightly at her face. Total shock.

"MAMAMAMAMA." JJ reached his arms out for the woman to take him. Carter...burst into tears, rushing to take the little one from unresisting arms and enclose him in hers. She buried her face in the sweet smell of JJ's neck....bawling like a baby.

Jack...understood. He smiled. Allowing her to feel what she needed to feel. His hand rubbed her back soothingly. He patiently waited for the moment to pass.

JJ had done good.

"D-Did you h-hear?" She sniffed, having gotten herself somewhat under control, finally.

"What h-he called me?"

"At least it wasn't numb-nuts"

She laughed/cried. And kissed JJ all over his face. "My little angel."

"And that would make me?" Jack need confirmation.

"A pain in the butt, sir." She took JJ off, calling over her shoulder. "Can you start the dishwasher, Col?"

"Hey..." Jack called after the woman. That was her job. "I'm the ranking officer here."

"Yeah...start it ...will you?"

Jack...frowned. But...he, looked at the machine in question and...sighed...going to start the damned thing.


	70. So It's A Probe?

AUTHOR NOTES:

Some parts that are coming up were written as a fun contest between us and another author.. (Hiya Telkena) ;)

I didn't want to take it out since we all had so much fun writing some of these next chapters... and I had fun remembering how all this came about.

Thanks!

* * *

SGC—Jack's Office

"Hey...got a few minutes?" William Forbes had checked to make sure no one was lurking around outside the office, before sticking his head in O'Neill's opened door.

The man was sitting...shooting paper wads into a basket with a make-shift sling-shot made of paper clips and a rubber band. A honkin big...rubber band. More 'fire-power', Forbes assumed.

"What's up?" The man made a perfect hook shot and balled his fists in a 'yes!' gesture.

"..I would usually go to Mac for stuff like this, but..." Forbes sighed his frustration.

"Stuff like what?" O'Neill asked suspiciously.

"You and me, Jack..we..we're the same in a lot of ways, I think." Forbes sensed that. "Mac? He has a tendency to take Calli's side.'

Jack listened but prepared another missile to be launched in case he became bored.

"And besides...it's personal and what Mac knows, Coletti finds out sooner or later. That would be bad..." Forbes understated. "Very...bad."

Jack prepared another missile.

"I know what I say to you, stays here. Right? Even if it's about Calli?"

Jack thought that one over. "...I don't know. If I have ammunition...I usually...'shoot."

"This is serious shit, Jack. I'm coming to you as one man to another." Forbes snapped his annoyance.

"What?" Jack snapped...his...annoyance. He hated when someone confided in him.

"Well...it's kinda...delicate."

"You knock her up?"

"Delicately put...but no...she uses the pill..."

"Too much information!" Jack warned.

"Ok..well...it's more..eh...since she's come back she has....changed."

"For the better???" Jack lifted hopeful eyes. "She's not stupid anymore???"

"She isn't stupid and...for the better?...depends on your outlook. Hey, you know, I'm a stand up guy, right? I mean, " Forbes told his side of the story. "I've had women...some a lot older than me more..experienced and I've tried a lot of crap in my time..."

"But?" Jack heard the proverbial 'but' coming.

"Jack! If you say anything about this to her..I'll take my P-90 and shove it up your..."

"What?!" Jack was getting impatient. "Have a life here...kinda like to get on with it."

"She wants to do...kinky shit." Forbes blurted. "Stuff..I'm a little...uncomfortable with."

"You ended your sentence with a preposition." O'Neill narrowed his eyes.

"JACK!"

"What 'kind' of 'kinky shit'...." Jack got back on track. "Cuffs, whips...leather...chain saws?"

Forbes...sit down. He pulled the chair closer to the desk and leaned, lowering his voice. "She wants to use this...thing. On...ME! Then...when I balked she got real shitty and said Ba'al would have no problem with it...what the hell does that mean? Did the bastard try something with her? Did she like it? I wanted to smack the hell out of her."

"What...'thing?'"

Forbes clearly did not want to say. "...I'm not wanting to say." He confirmed. "Just..well, the point is..am I being a dick? I've used one on her."

"Ah" Jack...got it. "The anal 'thing'." He sat back in his chair to ponder his time with Carter and...the anal 'thing'.

"So..you're saying what?" Forbes wanted to know.

Jack still....pondered.

"Jack?"

"...What?" Then at the other man's 'face'.... "Oh...oh, no....I don't THINK so."

Forbes...relaxed. "Yes...that's my sentiments as well.

Jack nodded sagely.

"But...what if Carter asked you?"

"She better not."

"But, what if she did. I mean, you want to please her, right? And she tries things for you...right?"

"Never mind about Carter."

"Ok, but...I'm thinking..on one hand..this has to be a two way street. What if Calli starts refusing to try things I want? I got a lot of stuff I need to explore, Jack...if you catch my drift?"

"Yeah and it's making me nauseous."

Forbes ignored the man, continuing. "And...on the second...I personally..just don't want to go that particular route."

"Let's check with Teal'c." Jack picked up the phone. "He's a man of the world..actually..two of them. He should know the answer."

"Hey...no names...all hypothetical..." Forbes warned.

Jack could 'do' hypothetical. He explained the situation to the Jaffa who listened patiently without interrupting the Col's somewhat lengthy analogy. "....ok...yeah. Got it. Thanks, 'T'. Jack hung up.

Forbes waited anxiously. "So?"

"His considered advise on the matter is... let the psycho hose bitch stick the thing up your ass."

"...Teal'c said that??"

"I'm paraphrasing." Jack admitted.

"Really!" The younger man was a little surprised. "Can't see Teal'c allowing a female to do that to him."

"Me either."

"Think he's shitting us?"

"....No." Jack sighed.

"...Would you do it?"

"No."

"Not even for Carter?"

"No."

"...You're lying, aren't you, Jack."

"No."

"Yes, you are."

"No...I'm not."

"Yes...." Forbes pretty much suspected it. "You are!"

"No..." O'Neill was pretty much sure he wasn't. "I'm NOT!"

Forbes looked at the man then...arose, pushing the chair out of the way with the back of his muscular legs. "...Well...thanks for listening."

"Yeah, next time? Go to MacAroy...made me a little sick, here." Jack dismissed several disturbing images flying through his brain.

Forbes left...a little wiser than when he came, but...still undecided on the matter, truth told.

* * *

Corridor...SGC

"Carter, you think you might ever want to stick something up my ass?"

"No sir...your head is usually in the way."

"HEY!"

"Sorry." She just felt...so damned good today. A little...mischievous..light-hearted. JJ had called her MAMA, after all. "What are we talking about, an anal probe?"

"Are we calling it a 'probe'?"

"Let's do..for arguments sake and...I don't know...maybe." She had contemplated it, after all.

"You're joking...right? Take your time..don't answer just like..." He snapped his fingers. "That. This is serious crap here."

The woman did as she was told...she...processed. "I was defiantly not joking, sir."

"Carter...I'm...shocked. And quite frankly...a little disappointed." And...Jack was.

"Oh, I doubt if you would be, sir." She cut him an all too knowledgeable 'look'. "Trust me on this one."

She walked away...humming.

Alpha Males...she grinned. Sometimes they could be downright...wussy.. The thought amused Samantha Carter. Balking at something so...mundane and quite frankly...rather pleasant. But...their macho side refused to accept the visual imagery of...that.

Her grin widened. Perhaps ..tonight...she would bring the subject up for discussion again...if only to see Jack O'Neill's reaction.


	71. Daniel Makes a Date

Infirmary:

"I have this pulled muscle, Doctor." Daniel Jackson showed Janet Frasier his well-developed bicep. "I think it might be all that exercise you have been prescribing of late."

"Well, regardless...it's good for you....Doctor."

"Oh...please. Call me Daniel."

"I prefer...." Janet moved decidedly closer, on the pretense of grasping a chart on the table next to the bed Jackson sat upon. "Doctor."

Daniel...smiled. "I was just wondering...is there some way to..eh...work it out, maybe...the stiffness?"

Janet mused openly. "I believe so."

"When?" Daniel arose...a little excited about the notion.

"Tonight?" Janet checked with the man.

"Sure...you will do that...anal probe thing...right?"

"It's what I do, Doctor Jackson." She promised with her eyes. "Eight o'clock?"

"Seven."

"Seven is even better." She smiled her most professional smile.

"Thanks, Doc...I feel better already."

"You 'look' pretty good too."

Daniel glanced down the lab coat when, granted...concealed much. Now...the man knew just how much. "Still have that nurse's outfit?"

"Still have your cape?"

"Dry cleaned and everything."

"You think of everything...'archeological guy."

"We try, doctor...we try."

"See you at seven?" Janet lifted perfectly arched brows.

"I will be there with bells on." Daniel stated emphatically.

"...and I trust..." Janet swept his frame with interest. She held her clip-board to her chest. "Little else?"

"My lady's wishes." Daniel Jackson inclined his head minutely.

He started off only to grin at the called out rejoinder. "Kinda liked you in the flag too."


	72. Phone Sex

**SGC Corridor**

"Hey...honey..."

"Don't you 'honey' me...you big wuss!" Calli Hertz side-stepped Forbes attempt to 'reconcile'......"I ask one little, teeny thing of you...and you go all ballistic on me...Forget it!"

The woman halted abruptly, almost causing a rear-end collision, for the man had followed her back down the hall, wishing to settle the dispute. "And...Col...do you know that cute little black bra and panties set you like so much...the one that is barely there...and shows most of my tits and...is really, really easy to get off because the panties untie??? Not gonna see them...not ever again!"

Forbes closed his eyes to her mood then...dropped his head. The visual aid Calli had used alone, was enough to get him a little...hard. He hoped no one had noted.

He hurried to catch up to her, the little ass swishing saucily as she went. He really liked that little ass... "Baby...I thought we could..compromise...hear me out...please?'

She stopped...slowly and turned. "What?" She had an adorable little pout on her face that turned the man inside out. Fuck her...

"How about..." He stepped closer, lowering his voice. The halls, as usual had too many damned people in them for his tastes. "If I take you out to that new restaurant...we see a really cool movie...stop off at the mall and I buy you...anything you want...sky's the limit...anything..." He...stepped even...closer. "Anything your little heart desires...."

She mused on the notion. "How about...an anal probe?" She smiled sweetly at him and...continued on down the corridor. For Calli Hertz...there was a principle involved here. She tried things she was uncomfortable with for the man. It sucked...to her...he would not do the same for her.

* * *

**Calli Hertz' Apartment**

"Don't hang up...please."

Calli...didn't. She already missed the man. Just to hear his voice..DAMN HIM. "Leave me along....I can't do this if you keep..." She halted abruptly, realizing too late...what she had admitted.

The silence was deafening as Forbes...processed.  
The man was anything but dumb. He closed his eyes in open relief. Leaning his head against his shower wall. The steam from the water washed over his face. "Shouldn't have said that, baby..." He told her what she already knew. "Should not...have told me...that." He whispered his gratitude. "I'm in the shower...can you hear? I'm missing the hell out of you. Why are you torturing me, you little bitch. You know I want you here!"

Calli swallowed hard, her heart beating so hard in her chest she was sure he could hear it...even though the phone line.

"When I got here tonight and...you weren't here..." He poured his heart out to the girl, unashamed of his weakness for her. "I hate this damned place without you in it...come home, baby...get in that fucking little car of yours and...come to me. Or...I will come to you...just...say the word. Let's end this shit. I want to be with you."

Principle be damned. "...Kay." She gripped the phone tight.

Forbes opened his eyes. "...What?" He rasped hoarsely. It couldn't be that easy.

"Do one thing for me..."

"Shit, Calli...I...alright...I will...try." He grated. "All fucking....right!"

"No...not..that." She could compromise. "Jack off for me...now. Tell me what and ...how you are..doing it."

"...That's it?" No damned way could she want something so...simple.

"...Tell me."

"Where are you?"

"...On the couch."

"Shades pulled?"

She nodded.

"...Are you nodding, baby?" He...had smiled.

"They...they are...pulled."

Forbes reached, grasping his cock. He turned around, leaning on the shower wall. "Tell me what you are wearing."

She glanced down. "My black tee and...a pair of boxers."

He loved the fact she wore men's boxers. He liked to... "Reach inside the slit...touch yourself."

She hesitated.

"Know what I'm doing?" He sweetened the pot. "Pumping my cock...slowly..imagining you...playing with my slip and slide. Put your hand inside those cute little boxers...touch..it. You know where..don't you."

He closed his eyes and...imagined. "Lay back...get comfortable...we're going to be here a while and then, Calli...I'm coming over there. And..you're going to leave the door unlocked for me...aren't you."

She played with her clit...nodding.

"And...you're going to be waiting for me...in your bed...wearing those black panties and bra...you know the ones...that your tits hang out of and the ties just...slip out real...easy, like?"

She...moaned. "That sound tears me apart..." He groaned. "It makes me...hot. I'm...pumping faster, baby...put your finger up your cunt." He grunted with the effort it was taking him to concentrate and do what he had to do... "...fuck yourself...do it...for me...ohhh shit...you're taking me there, angel...it's so fucking...close!"

Calli whimpered softly, closing her legs around a handy pillow...she squeezed the object with her thighs...panting/gasping her...involvement.

"Don't take your finger out..." Forbes warned. "You're moving that little ass, aren't you. I can hear you...work it, baby...do it ...faster...I'm almost...there. I want to cum together."

Calli was lost in the world of erotic the man had created for her...uncaring as to anything but...obtaining her release.

"That little cunt hurting baby? Does it want me inside it? I'm not there...you'll have to do it yourself. But...I know you can..."

Forbes was hurting as well in the most delicious way imaginable. "God...God, Calli...I'm there...." He could not get his breath...He could..actually see her...doing it. Of course...he had watched before...several times. So many times...she didn't even blush anymore. "I-It's...c-coming. And...it's all for you, baby..." He grimaced, his features twisting in exquisite pain. "AHHH.....AHHH....God! CALLI...give it to me!" He pleaded. Then...as his cream shot explosively from his cock's head... "CUM...you Bitch! Give me your CUM! NOW!"

He heard the woman stifle a scream of pleasure with her hand. He lay back on the wall...breathing hard, his chest heaving...his mind...completely...sated. He listened while she finished...and then...smiled slowly. "Oh, baby....was that good...or...what?"

She...nodded.

He grinned because he knew she was. "Find those little panties...I'll be over in twenty. We'll do this...for real." He...hung the phone up gently. Lay back against the wall, allowing his body to...come down off the incredible high he had been on. Then he...quickly showered...He had places to go...'people' to 'do'...the thought made him smile.

What to wear...something she liked...but...something easy to get out of. He stood, completely nude...towel in hand...going through his closet for something suitable. He didn't even take the time to dry off properly.


	73. Two Can Play This Game

Author Notes:

Wow! We were really shameless back then. For anyone who read this when it was originally posted... doesn't this bring back great memories!!

We want to express our thanks again for all those who gave us some depraved and naughty ideas on what to do in the following chapters. Hahahahahaha!

* * *

**Jack O'Neill's House**

"Hey, Hey...HEY! Carter!" The man moved hastily away from such a disturbing...touch.

"What the hell do you think you're doing."

"You 'do' it to me, sir."

"I'm supposed to do it to you...I'm the man."

"And...I'm a woman. I want to..do it to you."

Jack was...floored. "...You're just doing this because of what I said today...you don't...really...eh...want to..right?" He was relatively sure. "You're just...razzing me."

"No, Col..." She moved...closer, her breasts crushed to the man's bare chest. Her...mound pressed hard...to his...hardness. "It's something I really would like to do for you."

"It's ok, Carter...it's nothing you HAVE to do for me....trust me."

"Are you saying...no?" She...moved...away. And..O'Neill felt chilled.

"I'm just saying...hey...you could blow me...that's something you could do for me. I...I really like that."

Samantha Carter...moved further away, taking the sheet and hiding those incredulous tits of hers from his sight. "It's...ok, sir....I'm a little tired."

Tired? She was...suddenly...tired? Jack wasn't stupid. He knew the little game she played.

"Goodnight, sir." Carter turned, moving to her side of the bed...something she had never done...she always slept 'spooned' to O'Neill. And she knew he liked to hold one of her tits for a security blanket...she KNEW it...

She was doing this on purpose...

O'Neill's Irish temper flared. He turned over...his back to her, jerking the covers about his shoulders. Fine! Two could play at that nefarious little game.

Hell would freeze over before he allowed her stick her finger up HIS ass...

The man closed his eyes...determined to sleep...if it killed him....

Yeah...right, little miss hot ass...he would see who 'caved' first!


	74. Daniel Takes It Like A Man

**Daniel Jackson's Apartment  
**

"Ohh...honey...that was sooo good!"

Daniel lay...heaving breathlessly. "Let me do you now." He started to arise.

"You want that out??? My little stud?" Janet started to remove the anal 'probe'

"No...it's fine." Daniel slapped her hand aside. "Come up here, my little strumpet."

"Oh..now I get to be a strumpet...goodie."

"Like those heels...you aren't going to take them off...are you?"

"Hadn't planned on it...big boy."

"Are we having fun yet..."

Janet dangled a pair of hand cuffs... "Not...yet."

"I can be really bad...if I want."

"Oh, I know you can...and...I can ...punish you for it...if you'd like."

"Well..." Daniel's face took on an adorable pout. "I have been...bad."

"Then..." Janet sighed heavily. "I'm afraid...I'm just going to have to do something about that..."

Daniel's pout went away...He smiled happily. "Kay."


	75. A Truce

"He and JJ were up and out today. He didn't even awaken me. I feel terrible." Sam sighed. "I was just teasing him...sort of. I didn't know he would take it...like this."

"Oh, girl..." Janet Frasier laughed her amusement. "You are sooo going to get it."

"What do you mean?" Samantha Carter was stumped.

"Jack O'Neill is not only the ultimate Alpha Male...he is an Irish one."

"..I don't.."

"He's in his 'pouting mode'..." Janet chuckled, thinking how cute an image that was.

"Well...I really don't think I have anything to apologize for, Janet."

"Doesn't matter. Apologize all you want. He will still extract his 'revenge'." Janet gave fair warning. "I bet he's devising all sorts of little 'scenarios' for you, my friend."

"I don't get it. What are you saying."

"I'm saying...I wouldn't mind trading places with you for the next few days or so...should prove...interesting....to say the least." Janet offered a 'knowing' look. "You unwittingly challenged him. You forced him to give due consideration to someone else's viewpoint. He hates that. Plus...you didn't put out when he wanted you to."

"Janet." Carter scolded for such...open honesty. "Besides...that is a little chauvinistic, don't you think? On his part?"

"Yes, I do." Janet agreed. "The question is...what are you going to do about it?"

Carter did not know the answer.. But...she knew how to find out.

* * *

**Jack O'Neill's office**

She hesitated, for he was actually doing some work...signing the bottom of several sheets of paper. The woman tapped the opened door frame gently. The man looked up.

"...Can we...talk?"

He put his pen aside. Returning his eyes. "About what?"

She felt slightly...rebuked, a little...upset at the man's...no...not his tone. It was normal enough but...she was sensing something. She determined to forge ahead. "You left today without...saying goodbye."

"Thought I would get here and take care of some of this back log of paper work. Didn't want to disturb you." Jack had prepared his cover story about three this morning.

Carter felt...devastated. The man was lying...deliberately. She swallowed the threat of tears and...nodded. "I see." She...turned and...left.

O'Neill was completely blown way...not in his wildest scenarios...had he imagined that.

He sat...his mind working feverishly. She was not supposed to react...like that.

And...she had looked...hurt. This was going all wrong. She was not playing her part.

* * *

**Carter's Home**

The phone rang yet again and...yet again...she did not pick it up.

She had waited all day for the man to come and speak with her...that they might put this stupid matter to rest. She might have been wrong...but he was being just as inappropriate as she.

She missed JJ so much. She had rummaged around her house...cleaning a bit...catching up on her mail...checking her computer. She had several people she chatted on line with and had not had the time to check in with them of late.

It passed a few hours, but the depression hung over her head like a dark cloud.

She had been so happy yesterday and now....

What the hell had happened? If Jack O'Neill was going to act this way each and every time he did not get his way...she could not take this kind of pain.

She wanted to cry, it hurt so much but...she refused to give in to the emotions. He had been so cold toward her this morning...well, fine...to hell with him.

She was determined to weather this thing and...go on with her life...she did possess one apart from the man. The thought of not having access to JJ...it practically destroyed her. And...the baby...the one she carried inside her. She refused to think on that subject for the moment...she had other priorities...like...getting through the next hour.

The refrigerator needed to be cleaned out...she would tackle that job. She moved through the rooms of her house, reaching the kitchen...throwing the refrigerator doors open. Yes...it needed to be wiped out. She...closed the door.

She looked about aimlessly for something to do.

The door bell ring and her heart started this tumultuous hammering. She tried to calm it..taking a long moment.

The bell rang again.

She padded...barefoot...to the front entrance. She put her hand on the knob and...disciplined her mind and body....

She opened the door a crack...the chain was still attached.

Her heart started beating like a big drum at the sight of the man....

His brown eyes...locked with her blue ones.

"The kid missed ya."

JJ held out his arms...."MAMAMAMAMAMAM"

Carter opened the chain as fast as her shaky fingers would allow. She took the baby, holding him tightly, closing her eyes to the feel of his warm, little body.

"MAMAMA." JJ squirmed, seeking the woman's face, his hands touching her face, his fingers exploring her mouth. She smiled. "Be good." She moved her mouth from his reach and kissed his cheek lovingly.

O'Neill still stood..outside the door. She could feel the man's eyes the entire time she held JJ. She sought him out again.

"I was stupid...I hurt you and...that is unforgivable." Jack took his medicine like a man...he deserved it. "That...was not my intention...you were SUPPOSED to, get pissed at me...tell me to jerk-off and I had planned a few things to...get you over your 'mood.'....didn't work that way."

She scowled slightly, "....Do you want to...come in?"

O'Neill nodded...stepping inside. She had moved out of his way. He...closed the door.

"Is he hungry?" She kissed JJ's forehead.

"He's good...probably sleepy."

Carter wanted to hold him a while longer before she put him down.

The silence was uncomfortable...not only for the woman. "...What things?"

"...What?"

"You said you had planned a few things to get me over my 'mood.'"

"Oh...kinda redundant now." Jack went back to being 'uncomfortable'.

She had no choice but to..let it drop. "Thank you for bringing JJ. I...I missed him."

"No morning sickness today?" He spoke in generalities.

"No." She had been physically sick this afternoon when she arrived home but...it had nothing to do with the baby she carried. She was so miserable...the symptoms manifested themselves...as such. "...Thank you for asking."

"...Fuck, Carter..." O'Neill hated this shit. "We're talking like complete strangers...what the hell is wrong here? How do I fix it?"

She felt close to crying again. "I...I don't know, sir."

"Hey...you wanna stick that damned thing up my ass...go for it." He had decided it wasn't that important after all. "Hell....I'll help you. Just...come home, dammit. The kid really misses ya. Swear to God."

She lifted eyes that shined with joy. "You...you want me home?"

"No, Carter...I came over here with my damned dick between my legs because I needed to know what brand of butt-plugs you covet....And...do you require new batteries."

"I thought, sir...we were calling it ...a 'probe'."

"We'll call it any damned thing you like...." Jack stepped, enfolding her in his arms.

"DADADA." JJ stuck his fingers in Jack's mouth.

"Not now...buddy...Dad needs to kiss MAMA'S ass..." He kissed Samantha Carter's mouth instead. A long...heartfelt...gently passionate kiss that left the man as hard as a boulder. "How about it MAMA...want DADA to kiss your ass? You can 'probe' mine while I do...if you want."

She smiled up at him, her eyes allowing all she was feeling. "That might be something we can explore...when the little one drops off."

Jack looked at the kid. "We could call Daniel."

She grinned. "And...tell him what?"

"That I need to fuck you and JJ can't watch."

She lowered her head...her heart starting that pounding again. She sought those brown eyes. "Could you...could you...make love to me first, sir?" She desperately needed the tenderness he could afford her.

"Yeah...after I fuck you. Give me a break, Carter...I've held this shit in since last night...it's kinda wanting to...come forth."

She chuckled. "I see..." She shifted JJ to her other hip. "Can't help you sir...the baby has to take top priority."

Jack mumbled something and headed down into the back of the house.

"...Where are you going, sir?" Carter was a little baffled.

"Where do you think, Carter...geesh!" he continued, seeking the privacy of her bedroom. "Hey...gonna look through your dresser...need some visual stimulation. Those red lace panties still in the top drawer."

"You stay out of that dresser...those are my favorite panties." She held her chuckle.

"Well...duh! Mine too...why do you think I 'need' them..."

Carter pressed her mouth together tightly to keep from smiling.

She looked at JJ. "Your daddy is loony-tunes...did you know that?"

"UN-TN...UN-TN."

She laughed her delight. "Yes, little love...loony-tunes!"

"UN-TNUN-TN."

"Very good...JJ is sooo smart...yes, he is." She went to the refrigerator. "Let's get baby some applesauce. Yummy."

"UUUM-UUUM."

"Oh! You like applesauce. I know. I know you do." She opened the container she had extracted from the refrigerator...spooning it into the eager little mouth. "We'll just sit here and wait for DADA. He's...taking care of some business now, but...shouldn't take long...knowing him."

'NUM-NUT."

"Well...I hope you aren't calling me that, young man."

"MAMA."

"Yes...that is right" Carter's heart was full again and everything was just wonderful...like before. She fed the baby his meal and did not once dare to think what Jack O'Neill might be doing in her bedroom even now. The images alone...would have made her want to go...watch. Wonder what he would think of....That???

"UKK." JJ spouted forth. His dad had been saying the word all day, and yes...he WAS a fast learner.

Carter's mouth fell open and she...stared wide-eyed at the baby "JJ O'NEILL!" She compressed her lips, arising, baby in tow.....She stormed down through the rooms of her home, a definite destination in mind.

Jack sat on the edge of her bed...cock in one hand, red panties in another. "HEY! LITTLE PRIVACY HERE...JACKING OFF!" He had hastily covered himself with the red panties. They were see-through so...didn't help much.

"Do you know what this child just said, Jack O'Neill...?!" She confronted the perpetrator squarely. "And don't think I don't know just WHO taught it to him."

"Yeah...hey, Carter...can ya give me a few minutes here?"

"He SAID...the WORD!" She cut JJ a 'mom' look.

O'Neill...frowned. "....Yeah?"

"Oh, don't you act so innocent! How dare you teach him...that!"

"I didn't teach it to him..." Jack didn't think he did, at least.

"UKK!UKK!" JJ was picking up all the excitement from the grown-ups, bouncing up an down in the woman's arms. "UKK!"

"JJ!...NO...bad baby!" Carter scolded.

Jack O'Neill...grinned.

"Don't you dare!" The woman warned. "He is NOT to say that word."

Jack held his amusement...just. "I'll have a little talk with him...promise...now...can I get back to this...or do you two want to 'watch'."

Carter...blinked. Oh...THAT he was open to...

She made a disgusted sound in her throat and...turned on her heels. JJ called out over her shoulder. "UKK!"

"JJ...NO!" She scolded superficially...then to Jack... "Put those panties back and...stop doing what you're doing."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jack...went back to what he was doing...fingering the red lace panties as he...continued.


	76. Jealousy

SGC Embarkation Room

Forbes was trying hard to concentrate on what the General was saying but his mind just kept...wondering. Back to...the events of last night.

He felt a nudge and glanced over. MacAroy had a grin on his face and...passed him a note.

"What the hell is this." He refused to take the stupid thing. "High School?" He had kept his voice low so the General would not be disturbed....or....ream his ass for not paying attention when he should be.

"I thought you liked 'younger' girls." Mac jerked his head in the direction needed.

Forbes followed his line of vision.

Calli Hertz watched him, her gaze an...interested one. She swept his body slowly then...retraced her route..those eyes seeking his, their depths...a little too knowledgeable.

Forbes blood heated and he...took the note.

He read the neatly written text:

Hey, Marine...I like the cut of your...'jib'. (Whatever the hell a 'jib' is)  
Actually, I was looking a little...lower, assuming...of course...a 'jib' is  
On the upper half of one's body.  
I was wondering. Would you like to get together later on and have  
.....coffee? (Or whatever else that might crop up?)

The note was signed....an admiring stalker.

Forbes...smiled slowly. He sought her out. She waited for just such an occurrence, hand resting in her chin, her brows lifting seductively.

Forbes smiled again and flipped the page in his note pad. If they were caught there would be hell to pay. He scribbled his reply anyway.

"You are supposed to be listening to the General. And...for your information, I  
do not possess a 'jib' anywhere on my body. I have some other parts you might  
find useful, however. 'Coffee' sounds great but, I would rather simply lick your  
cunt until you squirm restlessly about and beg me to 'finish' you. Are you 'up'  
for that? I know I am.

The man signed: A soooo much higher ranking officer than you will ever be.

The note was passed discretely with but one glare from Reynolds. He sat next to Calli Hertz and was not pleased to note...her attention was now directed to someone other than himself. "Why don't you two grow the hell up?"

Calli turned her head, pursing her full, sensuous mouth, sending the man a 'kiss'.

Reynolds grumbled something about...alright...he would take notes for her.

She smiled happily, reading her note. Her smile grew as she did so. She cut Forbes a 'look'. She wrote:

'That sounds more like a punishment than a reward. I was hoping you would be nice to me. I did compliment your...body part, remember. Why would you be so mean as to lick my cunt and not finish the job? Don't you like me?

Calli signed the note: ' habitually confused'

Forbes got a little antsy waiting for her reply. He took it, reading quickly. He...held his grin. His reply?

You look like the type that enjoys a little 'punishment' I can 'do' that, just FYI.  
If so....But, of COURSE I planned on finishing what I started. I am a Marine...Ma'am.  
We get the job done and done 'right'! And...yes...  
I like you. Not as much as you appear to like my 'body part', granted but then...  
I am certain, should I see several of your's...it would be difficult to chose which I prefer.  
Still on for 'coffee'? And...if so...WHEN?

He signed... 'Frustrated and Turned The Hell On

Calli raised her hand and asked the General a most pertinent question. Forbes was impressed...She could shoot the shit and kiss ass at the same time...She was his type of woman. He himself, had no idea at all what was being said...or not.

Her note came back a few minutes later.

'You poor, poor baby...I know what it's like to be 'frustrated'. WHAT can I do to  
help??? Anything come to mind? And...yes, always 'up' for 'coffee' I freakin love  
'Coffee.' Your place or mine? Am I being too pushy? Do you prefer to take the  
'Lead'? Totally Prepared For THAT Eventuality

The meeting was adjourned.. Calli listened politely to Reynolds who had caught her attention as she had arisen.

"I am soooo much better for you than that guy, honey...why don't you give me a shot to prove it?"

"I like him...he takes really good showers." Calli told the truth as she knew it.

Reynolds shook his head to clear it. "...Yeah, whatever. How about tonight? Want to go get some coffee or something? I promise...you won't regret it."

"Oh, yes she will." Forbes had made his way through the dispersing crowd. "She's been spoken for, Reynolds...take a hike."

"When the lady says so...I will."

Forbes turned to...the lady.

"Oh...I like this." Calli clapped her hands together. She hadn't had this much attention in quite a while. "Are you two going to fight over me??" The thought pleased the woman no end.

Reynolds picked up on the fact. "Sure..." He met William Forbes eyes easily, his smile a crookedly sly one. "Why not."

"This is so cool!"

Forbes glared at the woman. "You want me to kick YOUR ass??"

She...pouted. "...No."

He lifted his brows to signify...then..end this farce.

Calli sighed. "I have to go with him." She practically stamped her foot.

"You don't have to do anything." Reynolds reminded. "That you don't want."

Calli...nodded. "I know....but, thanks...you were real cute."

Reynolds took his cue from the woman and...reluctantly...left.

Calli cut the Col a flirtation up and under look.... "Were you jealous?"

He stood, looking at her.

She tried another path...remembering the 'notes'. She extended her hand. "Hi...I'm Calli Hertz...and...you would be?"

He looked at her hand...not taking it. "An oh, so Senior Officer....Major." His eyes traveled her body slowly, meticulously. He lifted his startling blue eyes. "I can see...you are going to need a firm hand to keep you in line....Marine. And...I am just the man that can...give it to you."

"A firm hand, sir?"

"Among...other things...that you so obviously need." He still, stood...just looking at her. He fingered the notes she had wrote and that he had placed in his pocket. "You have an attitude problem...a few...nights under my...command will break you of such a nasty outlook, I think."

"Are we going to get 'nasty', Col?" She asked innocently.

He glanced around. "If we weren't here...I would order you to bend over...grab your ankles and...remain that way for the duration."

She twirled the ends of the long, dark hair. "The duration of ...what?....Sir?"

"My fucking you until you learned a little...respect."

"Is that how you discipline all your recruits, Sir?"

"The ones that need it...do you, Major? 'Need'...it?" He asked silkily. His eyes telling her he already knew the answer.

"Have now, sir...for hours and hours." She pouted prettily for him.

"Yeah?...I'm as hard as granite...think anyone is noticing?"

"I am...sir." She piped up helpfully.

"Are you...wet?" He demanded brusquely. "Marine?"

"That is something the Col will have to ascertain for himself...sir."

"There's that 'attitude' again." He chastised her with a stern look. "We are scheduled to go off-world in an hour. I'm afraid...Major. I am going to have to find a secluded spot away from prying eyes...and...spank your ass until it is all nice and pink with my hand print."

"Is that against 'regs', sir?"

"Not mine...then, of course...I will fuck you hard..careful not to allow you get yours..of course. Insubordination will not be tolerated...not under my command."

"I understand completely, sir...were I in your shoes...I would do the same."

"How about my pants....Major. What would you do if you were...in them?"

She glanced...downward. "Relief you of that painful...bulge, sir."

Forbes looked off into the distance, glad most everyone was now...dispersed "The question of the day seems to be....how am I going to get to the fucking locker room with this...bulge and not have anyone notice."

He cut her an old-fashioned look. "You find this amusing, Major?"

"A little, sir."

"I'll see what I can do to wipe that smile off your face...in one...hour's time."

She still...smiled. "Kay."

"That's 'Kay'...sir...to you....Major."

She was properly rebuked.

"Get the hell away from me so I can manage some kind of fucking 'control'..." He ordered gruffly. "And get your own damned Twinkie this time."

She flounced off...with a cryptic... "Maybe Reynolds will buy me one."...she turned back. "Sir."


	77. Shopping?

"It hot here "

"Yes, Hertz...it is. This planet has two suns." Forbes was trying to be patient. "That's why it's hot...here."

"Well, I don't see why any planet needs two suns. It seems redundant to me."

"Take it up with God, Hertz." Coletti suggested. "Hey...I have an idea...why not cut that non-regulation hair of yours. That might cool things off for you a bit."

Calli scowled hard at the man.

"She isn't cutting her hair...shut up, Coletti."

"I can cut my hair if I want to." Calli took exception to Forbes statement. "And...shut up Coletti."

"You are not...cutting your hair." Forbes loved the damned stuff...she was not...going to cut it.

"I am too As short as Coletti's." Calli hated being told she could not do something.

"There's a picture...bald and a big ass..." Coletti shook his head woefully.

"My ass is not big."

"It's blocking out one of the suns..."

"Ass...hole " Calli bickered with the man because it made her feel better and she forgot about the damned heat for a spell. "Col...he said my ass was big again."

"I know, Hertz..." Forbes sighed lightly. "I heard.....Coletti...shut-up."

"Come on, Col...that thing is huge..." Coletti teased the girl mercilessly. "Look at it "

Calli did just that....it wasn't so bad....her ass. "...Yeah, well...so is your head. Too bad it houses such a tiny brain....the dinosaurs have nothing on you "

Coletti chuckled.

"Col...it's hot Do something " Calli was going to have to insist this time.

"What in God's name...do you think I can do about the heat, woman???"

"I don't know...you're in charge. It's your job."

"Calli..." MacAroy settled it all so simplistically . "Here's your Twinkie...want it?"

"Oh " She smiled at the man, happy again. "Thanks Mac." She took the out-stretched treat.

"Yeah...shut her up...she's giving me a headache."

"Could it be from drinking all night in a bar, Coletti?" Forbes asked..

"Or...the two women you tried to 'juggle' at the same time?" MacAroy grinned at the thought.

"Oh, please...I can do that in my sleep." Coletti scoffed.

"And probably have. Must have been pleasant for the women." Forbes added.

"No complaints so far...."

"You are sooo gonna catch something someday." Calli predicted, licking her fingers of excess Twinkie.

"Or...someone's husband is going to catch him." Mac laughed at the thought.

Calli lifted her pony tail off her neck... "I hate this stuff."

Forbes threw her a disgruntled look.

"Calli...don't cut your hair, honey...I really like it that way." Mac motioned.

The girl's mood evaporated. "What a sweet thing to say, Mac...thank you " She was most pleased with the praise. "I won't...not if you say."

"No...please...don't."

"Kay."

MacAroy looked at Forbes as if to say...why couldn't YOU do that?

"Alright...this planet has nothing to offer. Let the 'scientist guys' take over." Forbes made a command decision. "Sand and more sand...not even any trees. Let's call it a day. Back to the gate, everyone."

He did not see Calli Hertz' stunned expression or...her clear hesitation to follow his orders. She stood, rooted to the spot, looking a little shell shocked. She...snapped out of it...catching up to the three men eventually. Her thoughts her own.

They walked and talked, the three men exchanging barbs and comments. MacAroy was the first to notice Calli's quietness. "Anything wrong, baby?"

"No..." The woman answered more than tightly... "What could be 'wrong'?" She stepped up her pace, that tight little ass swishing angrily. "I will dial out." She had not asked...or waited...for permission. Coletti usually did the honors.

The men looked after her. Coletti put it most distinctively. "What's up her huge ass?"

Mac exchanged looks with Forbes...who was frowning hard, and shrugging his shoulders helplessly. He had no clue....as usual.

"Can't be 'hell week" he had THAT marked on everyone of his calendars. Coletti frowned.

Back At SGC

"Major Hertz..." He had reported to Hammond and jogged to catch up to the girl in the corridor. He used her title because...as usual...the halls were full.

She halted, he could sense she had not wanted to by the long exhale of breath and the head -roll thing she had done. He was good at 'sensing' things like that. Forbes was suddenly not looking forward to this...little chat. He got directly to the point as he came around to face her.

"What's wrong?"

She spoke patiently, as if to a 'slow' child. "Nothing is wrong...I'm just hot and I want to take a ..."

"Baby." He...turned on the charm...hoping against hope...it would work. He stepped...closer, lowering his voice, his eyes for her alone. "I know something is wrong..please..tell me. I want to help."

"Oh!" She put her hands on her hips, then...looked around for Dixon had glanced back at the rather loud...'oh.' "Oh..." She stated crossly, beginning again. "Now you want to 'help.' I was under the impression..you were going to 'help' me...on the planet...out in the open?" She jogged his memory... "With all sorts of kinky shit thrown in?"

He tried not to laugh right in her face. "Is ..that what this is about.?" He...tried not to laugh in her face again because...he would never see her cunt...again...if he did. He 'sensed' things like that as well. "Calli.. People's lives depend on me keeping my head straight off-world. I would never...do what I said...while on-duty. No matter how much my 'head' might want. I thought you knew that."

"Oh, don't get all pissy with me." She irritated. "You were the one that said it...not me!"

"Did you want it that bad?" He thought it kinda cute...her attitude.

"Don't want it at ALL...now." She started off.

Shit! Wrong move. "....You're right..." He caught up to her again. Matching his strides to her swift ones. "I should not promise something I can't deliver."

She made a 'yasureyabetcha' sound in her throat, continuing her...strides. Well, in reality. The sound had been a more ....kiss my ass...not in a good way...sound...

He tried MacAroy's way. "How can I make it up to you?"

The 'strides' halted...slowly but...surely.... 'Houston...we have interfacing.' He thought to himself. "How about if I buy you that blouse you have been coveting all this time."

She...faced him. "The..'to die for'....one? At Bergdorfs?"

"Yeah, the one slit down to the navel...but...you can only wear it for me."

"I wanted to show it to Janet."

"That would entail wearing on base...eh...no." Forbes was kinda adamant about that fact.

She...pouted.

"Go to her house and show her."

"Oh...yeah. I could do that. We could have...lunch."

"Not in the blouse....eh...no."

She...pouted.

"You want the blouse...or not." He stood firm.

She sighed. "Yes." She held out her hand.

"Do I look like I have my wallet on me...it's in the locker." He reminded.

"I'll get it."

He grasped her arm. "I don't think so...the last time you were in there...you took an extra twenty."

"Hey...I got take-out that night!"

"Where was my 'change'?" He was holding his grin.

"You are sooo cheap." She disgusted. "Fine...when do I get my blouse?"

"When do I get your pussy?" He countered evenly.

"That's not a nice way to say it...and since when do I have to..."

"Cunt?" He tried again.

"...No." She didn't like that either, apparently.

"...When do you think your vagina will want to contract spasmodically about my penis?"

She...frowned. "There really isn't any good way to say it, is there."

He shrugged. "I liked the 'cunt' one."

"I could ask the 'Jaffa Guy'...he knows everything. He is soooo deep, have you noticed?" She seemed confused by the fact.

"The 'Archeological Guy' has mentioned it a time or two after a few beers. Wanna grab a bite to eat?" Forbes asked.

"No, I want to get my blo..."

"Blouse, yeah...there are restaurants in the Mall, babe."

"Kay."

"And...you're not mad any longer." He needed verification.

"...No, but you really shouldn't say things you don't mean...I...I kinda had my heart sit on...that thing you said and..about doing it outdoors and all...and..especially...you know." She made a tiny grimace face, crinkling her nose.

"You got a burn today." He noted the pink tint to her cheeks and that pert little nose. "You mean that...'disciplining' part?"

"Yeah..that was nice." She sighed.

"I'm sure it would be." He hadn't tried that yet...his thoughts wandered for a beat. "You...into spanking, Major?"

"I don't know...I've never been...that." She confessed. "But, when you said it...my tummy went 'up'.

"Yeah? Well my cock is going 'up'...what do you mean..your tummy went 'up'?"

"It sort of...fluttered."

"The thought excited you." He put it into the correct vernacular that he might follow.

"What are you, the 'Interpreter Guy'?"

She was getting pissy again.

"Come on...let's feed you...numb nuts." He thought he better quit while he was ahead. "Get you in a better frame of mind."

"Don't call me...that. Beelezebub calls me ...that and he's just mean."

"Yes, Jack O'Neill is one scary bastard. We agree on that."

She nodded, and they resumed their trek to the shower room. "We have to debrief first." He reminded. She nodded again.

He grinned. "Ok...let's get matters straight in our minds..I buy you the blouse and you 'put out.' Right?"

"No...this is supposed to be your 'apology' blouse." She balked.

"Don't you want to 'put out'?" He tested a theory.

She...processed.

"You could take all your clothes off...up on the roof..with the telescope thing. The trees hide stuff from the neighbors." He...tested some more. "I could 'spank' your naked ass...for trespassing on private property...or something. I don't like people touching my...'telescope'." He sweetened the pot.

"Work on that scenario." She didn't like the last part.

"Can't YOU think of something 'bad' to do?" He put the pressure on her.

"I could bite your cock while you are forcing me to suck you."

"Noooooo...that would be too 'bad'...for you. Because...I'd have to kill you then."

She....processed...her ...steps....slowing then...she stopped.

"You got it?" He asked hopefully and she cut those eyes to him and...nodded.

"It's nothing I would have to kill you for...right?" He just thought he should check.

She....shook her head.

"Good girl." He stoked her ego with his look and tone. "I had complete faith in you."

"The sign says...women." She had read it. "...ok...you first then. I'll wait." Coletti, had...of course....switched it.

"Be a sec." He grinned down at her. "Better get something for that tender little skin while we're out. That sun was not kind to you today...little cunt."

"Major!" She snapped.

"Major...cunt." He chuckled at her....rolled eyes. And...went to take a quick shower. He was sooo looking forward to tonight again.


	78. Sir Mean!

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Mommy...Sir mean!"

"JJ...why are you crying, sweetie...come here." Carter picked the little boy up. He was totally walking now...all by himself. "What's wrong, little baby...tell mommy." She kissed the wet cheeks in open affection.

"Sir mean." The baby milked it for all it was worth, liking the attention and her tone.

"He be mean to JJ..." He faked cried again...just for effect.

Jack appeared on site, hands in pockets...shaking his head for the kid's 'performance'. He could be on the stage.

"Jack O'Neill...what did you do to this baby?" Carter demanded.

"I made him put his toys away...the ones he left all over the front room."

JJ cried right on cue. Jack grinned at 'mommy'...who..grinned back. "Well, sweetie...you're a bigger boy now and mommy needs a little help around the house...remember your baby brother or sister is on the way and....mommy will need you to help me take care of them and the house."

JJ stopped crying awfully fast. "JJ help."

"I know you will. You are such a good boy. Mommy could not do without you. Thank you for picking up your toys."

"Sir still mean."

Carter held her smile. "Oh, I know that. DADA can be a very naughty boy...can't he." She cut Jack a look and he lifted his brows suggestively, as if to say...yasureyabetcha.

"JJ want cookie."

"Carter...put him down...you're back will be giving you hell tonight." Jack made mention. He glanced at the bulge of her stomach. It was...showing...finally. Jack took a lot of pride in that bulge....he wanted people to see it and know...it was his.

Carter wore one of his shirts, it was bigger. She had maternity clothes...he guessed she just wasn't ready to 'commit' to them as yet. She looked cute as hell in that baggy thing, anyway, so...he didn't care.

"Well...I guess one wouldn't hurt...but only one." Carter gave the baby a mommy look.

"Two, mommy. JJ want...two." He held up two little fingers. But one kept falling down...so he...lifted it back up with his other hand.

"No...not before dinner, remember?" She handed him his oreo.

"Me 'membr.'" JJ took his treat, having to tippy-toe to reach it.

"Want some milk with that, buddy?" Jack had gotten him a couple of cookies and a glass of milk.

"Yes, sir. Pease." JJ nodded, his tiny teeth caked with oreo stuff already.

"Where's your sippy cup?"

"In the cupboard, sir...use a clean one." Carter was constantly having to remind the man.

Jack looked....found...and..poured. He handed the milk to the kid. "Cartoons?"

Carter smiled mentally. Jack O'Neill had found a kindred spirit.

"Mommy...JJ go play with sir. K?" JJ checked with...the boss.

"Have fun, baby." Carter winked at the little one.

"Mommy need help? JJ help."

"Oh...yeah, hey, Carter...Something I can do there?"

"I have it under control, sir." She got tickled that the baby remembered something like that before the Dad. "It's just pot-luck tonight. Gotta get to the store."

"Make a list...we'll go...won't we buddy."

"JJ drive?"

"WHAT?" Carter's blood ran cold and she whipped around, eyes wide, mouth agape.

"He's kidding, Carter...geesh. You think I'd let a 11 month old kid drive? Especially my truck?"

"Yes." She was positive of the fact.

"JJ sit on sir's lap...JJ drive."

Carter gave JJ's Dad...the look.

"He didn't drive...he just...ya know...drove."

"I do not believe you, Jack O'Neill."

"Come on, Carter...didn't Jacob ever let you do that as a kid?"

"Dad refused to let me get my license until I was eighteen!"

"...Oh." Well, there went that argument. "Well...anyway. Make the damned list." He motioned.

"Make damn list mommy."

"JJ!" Carter held up a scolding finger.

"Sir say."

"JJ can NOT...say. You do that again and mommy will spank you."

"JJ be good."

"You had better...now...go get you stuff, if you're going with DADA."

The little one scampered off.

"Jack...please be careful of your language around him...he has to start pre-school sooner or later. We'll have to put him in a marine boot camp with that mouth."

"It's cute."

"It most certainly is not."

"....Yeah? Well...you are." He crossed, his arms going about her waist. He leaned kissing her...

"Mommy...no." JJ came and pushed between them. He didn't like Jack touching his mommy. She belonged to him. "Sir...go way."

Jack grinned. "Got your shades?"

JJ looked up and placed his sunglasses on his face...a little crooked. Jack fixed them. "Now you're stylin...let's hit the road."

"Hit road..." JJ was ready.

Carter handed Jack the list. They shared a moment, amused at JJ's jealousy. "If he only knew what I do to his mommy at night."

"What do, sir."

Jack looked down to the tiny face. "We play with all your toys while you're asleep."

"JJ share."

"That's a cool thing to do." Jack commended his son. "Come on up here." He lifted JJ onto his shoulders. "Hang on to that." He handed the list into the little boy's keeping. "Any Oreos on there?"

"Mommy got cookie here?" JJ wanted to know just as much as Jack.

"Of course. I would not forget something soooo important."

"Go fast, sir...go fast."

Jack ducked the little boy under the door-facing and 'went fast' all the way to the truck.

Carter stood, watching them drive away. She waved. And JJ waved back. Jack flipped her off. She rolled her eyes. And went back to preparing dinner.


	79. Commitment or Committed?

Forbes Apartment

"Calli...." The man lay, spooned to the woman. They had just made love. It was early afternoon. He was becoming addicted to this shit. He wanted the sex more and more of late. Not only at night. He stroked the girl, his fingers trailing gentle treks up and down her back and shoulders. He absently kneaded her neck muscles from time to time.

He wanted her relaxed...in a really good mood..so he had done that special thing with his tongue when he 'went down' on her. What he had to say was difficult enough. Especially with this woman.

He had been thinking about this for some time now and had hoped she might approach the subject and save him the effort. She had not.

"Hummm?" She answered sleepily. He halted his fingers. He needed her relaxed...not comatose.

"I want to talk about something."

"I'm sleepy." She...almost whined.

"This is kinda important."

She opened her eyes and...shifted, alerted by his tone. She...sat, her long hair all mussed and beautiful. She clenched the sheet to her breasts.

He grinned, tugging on the material. "What's this...you aren't shy." He knew that for fact but...she held fast.

"...Is it...about that new nurse?" She blurted her fears.

"....I'm not following, baby." He was totally not following.

"I saw you talking to her yesterday. Is that..." She swallowed...hard. "What this is about? She's pretty and...even kinda nice. Do you...do you like her?"

"WHAT?!" The man arose, unmindful where his side of the sheet landed. Calli shifted her eyes chastely from his now exposed 'body part.'

"Is...is it..." She would not cry. She had promised herself. And lifted her head proudly. "Over? Is that...what you want to say?"

"What the HELL is in your head?! I was asking her about Coletti's little 'problem'...If he was going to be able to make the mission tomorrow."

"....You...were?" She blinked those green orbs at him.

The depth of her insecurities never ceased to amaze the man. He sighed and...tried another route. "You know...Carter moved in with O'Neill about a month ago."

"Shhh!" She put her finger to those full, luscious lips. "We aren't supposed to 'know'. No one is supposed to 'say' anything....although why she would want to live with Beelzebub is beyond me. She did say he had nice things in his boxers." The woman shuddered visibly at such an image.

"....Carter...said that?" Forbes brows went up.

"It's what she said."

"Hummm." The man was...amused.

"What has that got to do with..." She motioned.

"Oh..eh...well." He reached, taking her hand...her free one. She still clutched the sheet with the other. And seemed kinda of ...shy...of all things. He found the fact...endearingly...stupid. "...I was thinking..maybe it's time...you moved in here."

She just looked at him. He kneaded the soft flesh of her hand absently with his thumb, trying to read the woman's features.

She...looked around the area as if seeing it for the first time. "What...do you mean?"

"They've made a commitment. Maybe we should do the same." He hated the fact Reynolds was sniffing around his property. He wanted the actual 'right' to deck the guy next time he crossed over that line with Calli Hertz.

And...Reynolds was getting bolder with each passing day, with his little innuendoes and the way he watched Calli when she worked out. Forbes had insisted, of late...she wear those old sweat pants and top. She still looked great in them and every time she bent over, the material looked fantastic stretched across those firm little ass cheeks.

Fuck Reynolds.

Those tits and ass were Forbes and he wanted the right to explain that fact to anyone who didn't 'get it'.

He was sensing...something. "Why so quiet?" The man was getting....antsy. Did she want that bastard Reynold's attention?

"....What about....Annie."

The question floored the man. "....What about her?" He had no idea where this was leading.

"She's your....wife." Calli pulled her hand from his. Her expression a critical one.

"Calli..." He shook his head slightly. "Honey...Annie is...gone."

"No she isn't. She's always with you." She stated with such simplicity...it served to nullify the man's reaction for a beat. Calli glanced across the room to the photo of the other woman on top of the man's dresser. "I understand, Col....I do." She hastened to explain. "I understood going in that...well..." She let it lay. Surely he 'got it'. It was his 'issue' after all.

"Understood....what?" He was getting angry, because...he thought he knew what she was going to say.

"It's what you 'do'. Col. Everyone knows. I just happen to be a little more...convenient than...those other women. From...before."

Forbes could not believe what he was hearing.

"...You aren't the only one that remembers Annie." She..downed her head for a beat...playing with the folds in the sheet. She lifted pain-filled eyes. "The sound his weapon made when he...pulled the trigger. The red on her collar...down her blouse. I remember it all...just like you."

The man moved, enfolding her in his arms. He held tightly and felt the warmth of her tears as they dropped on his bare shoulder. He tightened his embrace.

"S..so, you see. It's...ok." Calli determined to move past the pain...as she often had done in the past. She...sniffed. "I'm fine with h-how things are. You d-don't have to..." She couldn't talk anymore right now.

"I know I don't 'have to'....numb nuts." He had never been more touched in his entire life. "I want to...and...as for Annie." He moved slightly to seek the girl out. He glanced at the photo as well...of ...Annie. "Baby...don't you think she would be the first to want us to find a little happiness in life if we can?"

Calli didn't know the woman well enough to answer.

"You make me happy, Calli." He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. 'I want to move this thing forward a little...don't you?"

She...pulled away, returning to her position, still clutching that damned sheet about her.

"What...is it Reynolds?" He asked the question he feared the most, his tone and features...tight. "Do you...want...him?"

She....scowled. "Reynolds does those things to bug you, Col. It has nothing to do with mel"

"Like shit...answer the question."

She rolled her eyes. "No."

"....Are you sure?" He had to know.

"Hey...I flirt with him because you flirt with women too.."

"I do fucking not."

"Do too!" She snapped right back.

"I ...do...not! And when have I ever taken you for granted...dumb ass!"

"It's only a matter of time...asshole."

"You're a real nut case...do you know that?" He questioned.

"You're a real asshole...do you know that?" She countered.

"Calm the hell down...we're saying things we don't mean." He...breathed in a deep breath to clear his head and rid himself of his irrational anger.

"Oh...I mean it...asshole." She was pretty sure. "And...I wouldn't move in with you if you were the last man of Earth...or any other planet!"

"As far as you are concerned...I am."

"Oh really." She was not impressed.

"Yes...really. We're going to your apartment this weekend and getting your things and you are coming here."

"I most certainly am not...and don't you even think of touching my things."

"I'll fucking touch your 'things'..." His eyes fell to her concealed breasts. And..lower. "Any time I please. What the hell are you so bent out of shape about. It's not like you've ever even unpacked yet. Everything you have is still in boxes..and do you know why?"

"I'm getting to it, dammit!"

"I'll tell you why...because you've never had a real home. You live from one mission to the next. That's gonna change..."

"You aren't my boss...I can do or not do...what I want!"

"I am your fucking boss, you idiot...I'm your CO...and you will do exactly what I say."

"I will not!"

"You will...or I'll rip that damned sheet off you...tie you to this fucking bed and fuck you until you see reason...and don't you think for one minute..I won't...or can't...do it."

"I like my apartment. This place sucks...it's always clean! Ewww!"

"Then mess it the hell up...you're moving in."

"No I'm not."

His features set.... "OH...yes...you are."

"No...I...am...not."

His mouth tightened...he grasped the front of the clutched sheet and...tugged it sharply out of her hands.

Calli gasped, covering her breasts in the age old gesture of maidenly modesty.

"Too much to cover...sweetheart..." He grabbed her wrists...and his belt from the night table...strapped her hands together and...lifted them, securing them to the rails of his bed.

"Well...this is just...juvenile!" She pulled angrily on the immoveable strap. "Let me go!"

"Oh...you're going to 'go' baby....like you've never 'gone' before." He stuck a clean handkerchief in her mouth, if only to stop the verbal abuse issuing forth from that pretty little mouth. "We have neighbors...don't want to alarm them...do we." He positioned himself, having tugged her bodily downward...his palms holding her thighs apart. He settled between them and....lowered his mouth. "Scream for me baby....let me know if you like...this!"


	80. Quality Time

"Sir..sing, JJ." The little boy grabbed his blankie, his pooh...and settled down to go to sleep. "Me keep only this."

Carter had tried to break the baby from the pacifier...so far...no luck. He still had a stash hidden all over the house. She would find them concealed under cushions and in his toy box and once...in the refrig. Hidden behind his sippy cup.

"Mom doesn't like for you to suck those things any more." Jack reminded.

"Me keep only this." JJ stuck it in his mouth. "Sing DADA...sing."

Carter stood, arms folded...in the doorway, listening, watching the, by now, nightly ritual of her two 'men' 'bonding'. It was her favorite time of the day.

O'Neill had gotten used to Carter hearing him sing now and sometimes...she would even join in. On of HIS favorite parts of the day was...when they were listening to the radio or a CD. And he would start singing along to the song, usually an oldie...and...Samantha Carter would join in. They harmonized well. They did a lot of things together quite nicely, he thought.

"Se' Street." JJ made his request.

Jack was ok with that one...he watched the show all the time...almost as much as the Simpsons, now. "Ok...but, then you gotta go down..agreed?"

"K."

'Sunny day...chasing the...clouds away  
'Friendly people there...that's where we meet.  
'Can you tell me how to get...how to get to  
'Sesame Street.

JJ had sung right along. He knew all the words...and the letter k...and the number 7 from today's show.

"Gin, sir."

Jack repeated the song, good-naturedly. One more time.

JJ sung along. "Gin, sir."

"No...time for 'light's out,' Airman." Jack used his command tone.

"K." The little one turned over, clutching his bear and closed his eyes.

"Night, chowder head." Jack, bent kissing the mussed hair.

"Night, sir." JJ yawned sleepily.

The child never questioned Jack's orders but he often did Sam's. Even though she was the disciplinarian in the family.

The first time she had to swat the kid's pull-up diaper...Jack was teaching him to pee–she almost suffered a nervous break down. She cried and researched his behavior and read books and consulted with Daniel and generally...fell apart.

Jack had laughed in her face and said the kid deserved it.

Although, of course...JJ told another story. "Mommy mean...mommy hate JJ." That one tore her apart. "Mommy go hell."....that one got him a swat from Jack...

He kinda thought it was funny...later..but, no...that would not be allowed.

Even if he had learned it from his dad.

* * *

One Hour Later.

Jack soaped the warm, wet flesh, his focus concentrated. Sam watched the man's face.

"Getting fat, hum." She could not read his expression. "Are you dying to make fun of me?"

His hands spread gently over the small bulge of her stomach. He watched his actions. "I felt her kick." Then he...grinned. "She's gonna be a tough little shit...just like her mom."

He lifted a heated stare. "Carter...your breasts are getting...fuller." He reached...soaping them as well. Carter winced and withdrew a tad.

"Sorry, baby...I forget how tender they get....better?"

She shifted, making herself more comfortable. In doing so...she lifted out of the water for a beat.

"Wrong move, there.." He tugged on her hands...bringing her up. He moved behind her and rubbed his hardness across the firmness of her ass. "Remembered the oil." He was lubricating his cock, even as he spoke. "See..everything I do these days...is all for you."

"All, sir?" Carter rubbed up against him. Encouraging his actions.

"You don't think I'm doing this for me...do you?"

"Maybe...just a tiny bit...I was hoping you might be." Carter caught his head, her mouth teasing his with, slow...languid kisses.

"Nope...all for you, baby." He pushed on her back gently. "Lean forward. The little one hates me coming from the front."

Carter smiled. She kinda liked him coming from the back...if it mattered.

Jack slid his shaft slowly...carefully up the hot, steamy cavern, growling his ecstasy.

His hands left her slender hips...and enfolded her stomach, massaging the area lovingly.

The man moved slowly into her...Carter moved back to meet his thrust, moaning from the pleasure she received. Jack gently kneaded the full, ripe breasts, careful not to touch the overly sensitive nipples. He couldn't even suckle her these days....he wanted desperately to..do so. Even more so now that he couldn't.

He could do...some things, of course...he searched for her clit and made little circling motions around it. Touching it...but...just ever so lightly. Carter pushed hard into his finger, her hand holding it to the spot. She groaned a heartfelt, melodious whimper of delight.

He took his cue from her, increasing his stoking to a more rhythmic tempo. He grasped her hips...leaning so he could watch the proceedings...he hated to do that, cause...it always made him cum sooner than he wanted.

Carter never seemed to mind, however. So...the man watched and...came.

This living together certainly had advantages...maybe he should have suggested it sooner....waaaay sooner.


	81. Papa Hammond

SGC Jack's Office

"Hey, JJ...how's it hangin, guy?" Forbes poked the baby's tummy.

JJ whispered in Jack's ear, his little arms around the man's neck. Jack..nodded.

Of course, Forbes had heard the rather loudly whispered question.

JJ executed a semi-smart 'salute'...to a higher ranking officer.

Forbes sobered his face, and snapped off a return gesture. "Airman." He nodded solemnly. Then, his eyes softened, his smile returning. He transferred his attention to Jack O'Neill. "Jack...got a favor to ask."

"Killed Maybourne yet?" In Jack's mind...his first 'favor' had not been answered.

"Maybrn bad." JJ knew all about the man.

Forbes grinned at JJ. "Is he?"

"Sir shoot."

"Excuse me?" Forbes had not read that particular report as yet. He questioned Jack with his eyes.

"It's a long story." Jack dismissed the issue.

"But...you told it to an 11 month old." Forbes wanted clarification.

"Year...his birthday is coming up." Jack corrected.

"Hap birdday to me." JJ sang happily.

Forbes held his laugh. "What do you want, JJ...for a present?"

"M'rcikl."

"A motorcycle...yeah, that's gonna go over big with Carter, Jack." Forbes frowned.

"We got it all picked out, huh, buddy...extra battery and all." Jack checked with his buddy.

"I didn't get my first cycle until I was sixteen...you're one lucky little boy, JJ." Forbes was impressed.

"He wanted a truck...I'm thinking...start small." O'Neill...shared.

"You dropping JJ off with the day care this morning?"

"In a while...we gotta eat first." Jack was hungry.

"JJ like cookie."

"No cookie for you...not for breakfast. Your mom freaks." Jack vetoed the idea.

"Sir eat."

"Yeah, well...I out-rank her."

"Coco bears?"

"Kay."

"Good breakfast, Jack." Forbes shook his head.

"Breakfast of champions, right. JJ?"

"JJ like."

"....ANYway..." Forbes continued. "I was wondering if you'd care if I stopped in with Calli for a while. I want to see her reaction with JJ."

"Numb nuts?"

"Nun nut?" JJ echoed.

Forbes lifted a lazy stare to Jack.

"...What?"

"Kinda thinking..." Forbes...moved on. "I might want one of those." He motioned to the baby.

"With Numb nuts?? She'd kill it in a week's time...forget to water it or something. Are YOU nuts?"

"You nut." JJ stated his opinion on the entire matter and stuck his pooh in his mouth.

"That's a plant, Jack..." The man...stopped for a second, his features...clouding over.

"She's killed all your plants, hasn't she." Jack shook his head woefully.

"It was only two...I just want to see how she interacts before I...spring it on her. She never had a childhood...or a family."

"...What do you mean?" Jack tried not to be interested.

"Long story..." Forbes used the man's evasive maneuver. "Is it ok?"

"You won't leave him alone with her."

"Jack the day-care staff is there."

"Yeah...you won't leave him alon..."

"No." Forbes sighed heavily.

Jack...processed. "Guess it would be ok."

"I'll let you get to breakfast. See you at briefing."

Jack nodded. "Hammond doesn't like it when I'm late."

"Papa be mean, yestermorning."

Forbes raised his brows...."Papa??"

"Hammond said he could...not me." Jack explained. "I still have to call him. Sir."

"One could hope." Forbes made mention.


	82. Trolls

Day Care Facility

"My God...one entire village of trolls."

"Come one. I want you to meet someone." Forbes took her hand, tugging. Calli walked through the 'loud' area. Dixon's four kids she recognized...she had to give a gift for one of the birthday thingys... the dark haired boy. He must be five or six now.

"What is this..Muchkin Land? Is a house going to fall on me?" She was not being facetious.

There was so much commotion, she did not know where to look and everywhere she did...there was another kid, running...jumping and generally making a nuisance of themselves to the woman's way of thinking.

"Doc." Forbes halted his trek before the woman.

"Visitors..." Janet Frasier smiled her welcome. "...You ok, Calli?"

"How do you stand this?" Calli wanted to paste her hands over her ears and...run screaming from the endlessly noisy room.

"Stand what?" Janet teased. And...at Calli's look of amazement. "They're just playing. Besides...I'm only here an hour or so until the staff arrives. I like visiting with the kids....military families get an early start on life."

"JJ?" Forbes had been looking around, but so far...he had not found the little boy.

"The 'decoy' kid? Beelezebub's kid??" Calli balked, tugging on her hand. Forbes held fast.

"He's in the castle." Janet motioned to the large, plastic replica over in the corner behind them.

JJ stuck his head out of a turret window then chased a little blonde girl out the back of the 'castle'. She was older, but not by much.

"That's the kid...the gift kid." Calli remembered.

"Jenny...she's Dixon's youngest." Janet smiled as she watched the two play.

"Col...why am I here...I didn't do anything wrong...yet." Calli was confused. Why was she being punished.

"Come on." Forbes tugged her in tow. She sighed and...went. Albeit, begrudgingly.... "JJ...come meet someone, partner." He called out to the little boy who stopped attempting to tackle Jenny and...ran over to the man who had crouched down to JJ's level...as much as a six-foot, two hundred pound man could. "This is my friend, Calli."

The woman stared down at the tiny up-turned face.

Forbes motioned for her to come down....

"You gonna help me back up?" She asked cryptically, sitting, Indian-fashion, on the floor.

JJ was looking Calli over suspiciously...much as his dad did.

"Pretty." He decided...finally.

"Does he mean...me?" She asked the 'interpreter guy."

"Yep." Forbes was pleased with the great start....so far.

"Oh..." She was pleasantly surprised. "Been under any bridges lately?"

"JJ under bed...Sir find."

She ...scowled. The kid kinda spoke...English. Sort of.

"JJ birdday...yestermorning."

"He means tomorrow. Gonna have a party, big guy?" Forbes asked. "We can bring you something....like planes? Helicopters? G.?

"Oh, please...I saw this Spiderman stuff, kid?" She knew what she would want. "And it webs out on people when you throw it and this goo gets all over them...cool, huh." She looked at Forbes. "Think I should get one for Coletti?"

"JJ thro Maybrn."

Forbes laughed.

"What? Calli had lost that one.

"He said...he would throw it on Mayborne."

Calli looked at JJ in a new light. "He's a pretty cool little dude."

"I think so." Forbes looked at her oddly and Calli's scowl returned.

"JJ...is that your girlfriend?" Forbes nodded to a patiently waiting Jenny...who stood a few feet off, chewing the bottom of her dress hem. Her big, blue eyes watched them closely.  
"JJ kiss." The little boy went...to fetch the little girl. He fitted their tiny hands together and tugged her to where Forbes and Calli waited.

"Just like his old man." Calli whispered. "He likes blondes too."

Forbes smiled. "...you guys want to color a picture for your mom to put on the refrig?" He had thought of something to occupy them, having seen the crayons and coloring books on a nearby table.

Calli arose going to the table. "Ohh...I do."

She didn't have a 'mom'...but she liked to color.

The children followed and each chose a book...Calli traded with JJ. "I like that one, kid..." She showed him one with cartoon characters. "You take this one."

JJ had no problem with that. Forbes...stood...watching.

JJ was coloring his page with a vengence...making the road runner a nice shade of purple.

"You gotta stay in the lines." Calli hated when people didn't.

"He's only 11 months." Forbes reminded.

"Me bigger boy...mommy say."

Calli went back to coloring with but one frown in the two kid's direction. Jenny was coloring a Barbie enthusiastically. With pink hair...Calli kind of liked the 'look'.

She had chosen a G.I. Joe.....she painstakingly labored to make the camouflage outfit just so. The tip of her tongue darted about her mouth...much as JJ's...and they all worked quietly on their works of art.

"Me get m'cikl."

"One of those battery things, huh...cool." Calli nodded she understood. "You through with the green, kid?" She was handed the color by Dixon's little girl....who started in on Barbie again...this time with a color that...to Forbes...had no name or...description.

"I had a bike once...I really liked it but I had to move so...I couldn't take it." Calli frowned at her picture wondering where to put 'the scar'. She usually liked it on the left side of the man's face but she thought it 'went' on the right.

"M'cikl beep and lite go off...on and...radio work."

"That is one cool bike for a little dude like you...gonna drive it fast?" Calli picked another color.

"Mommy say no...she put in 'rage with sir's truck and stay there."

"Taking your keys if you get outta line, huh...your mommy is mean."

"Mommy say...JJ mean."

Calli shrugged non-committally. "That's your job..." She looked to Dixon's kid. "How about you? You got that new Barbie that swims under water?" She asked. "I got the Ken too."

Why did Forbes think she wouldn't get along with kids? He could see how stupid he had been now.

The little girl shook her long curls. "Hey...you can borrow mine. I'll bring it in tomorrow....wanna build something? I'm bored."

Same attention span as well...hummm. Forbes..processed.

The three moved to the blocks that were in a box by the table. "Dibs on the pink ones." Calli dug them out as fast as she could.

JJ was patient and worked with only two at a time...he would fit them together and then...move on...getting two more.

Calli put a tower together quickly and stood up to make it higher still.

"We have to go...briefing." Forbes hated to break it up.

"I'm not done."

"Finish...later." He motioned with his head.

Calli sighed. "Here kid...don't forget the moat." She handed the little girl her pink blocks. "You remember my name?" She asked JJ.

He nodded. "Pretty."

"Calli..."

"That what say."

She ...frowned. "Catch you later...enjoy your ride."


	83. Afternoon Delight

SCG Jack's Office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Carter stuck her head in the door, asking the proverbial question.

"Doing anything special?"

"Nothing that can't wait...what's up?"

"Me."

She...frowned quizzically. "Sir?"

"Close the door, Major..once you get...inside."

She cut her eyes, frowned her amusement...then...closed the door behind her. "What are you up to." She folded her arms, waiting for an explanation.

"Oh..." Jack...checked. "About six inches I'd guess. Want to come sit on my lap...make it ...grow?"

She grinned. "You wouldn't dare...not here."

"Why not?"

"Cause you are military through and through and it is soooo against regulations....sir."

"Against regs to bop you...I'm doing it." Jack reminded. "On a nightly basis...and most mornings too."

"Well...I want to keep you interested,. Col."

"And...you have...but, gotta tell ya, Carter...getting a little stale."

"Really?" She mused openly. "What was that this morning with the 'oh, fuck, carter, I'm cumming, I'm cumming...JesusGod this is the best ever'....thing? Sir?"

"Did I say that?"

"I believe that was you...yes, sir."

"Verbatim?"

"Pretty much, sir."

"Hummmm...well..." O'Neill dismissed the incident. "Still...I still think it would behoove you to try a little harder...Major."

"What if we get caught...you gonna shoulder the blame, sir."

"Not me..." He admitted. "I'll cry sexual harassment."

"...Well...I can't lose you now...I have a child to raise. Don't want to do it all by myself."

"So...get over here and sit on my face."

"You said...your lap...sir."

"I did?" Jack frowned. "I meant my face."

"Physically impossible if you remain in the chair, sir."

"I like the chair." He looked at it. "That's ok, then...just come put your legs across the arms...I'll do the rest...as usual..."

The woman...walked, starting to straddle the arms..." Should I lock the door, sir?"

"Better if you don't."

"Think I'll do it anyway...with the Col's permission." She locked the door and...came back around the desk

"Stay." He...stopped her steps with his eyes. "Remove the top...major."

"Slowly, sir?"

"Nah...I wanna see your tits...now."

She removed the top...quickly. She held it out to her side and...let it slip from her fingers.

The man didn't even notice it drop. "Those are pretty special tits...Major."

"These old things, sir...wait until you see my cunt."

"Don't think I want to wait...drop em...." He motioned to her pants.

"But, sir...wouldn't you prefer...someone a little less...fat?"

"I like a woman with meat on her...I gave you a direct order...Major. And this time?...Slowly."

Carter did a slow...erotic strip for the man. "Any longer yet, sir?" She had noted the front of his pants had raised considerably at the completion of her 'act'.

"Is this better, sir?' the woman stood before him...perfectly nude except for...her panties...a dark blue silk strap of a thing that hugged her hips to perfection,

"I don't know...Major..." He hooked his finger into the rim of the silk, directly above her clit, rubbing the tiny nub slowly.... "I can't see...can I?..."

"You seem to be able to..." She closed her eyes and...moaned. "F-feel...sir."

"You have a problem with that...." He frowned up at her.

"....No, sir...none." Carter...relaxed entirely.

"If I want your input, I will ask for it." He scooted his chair back slightly. "Sit just...there, Major."

She smiled and...sat on his desk..facing the man. Carter had to...spread her legs to utilize the space he had indicated.

Jack...looked at the sparsely covered area between her legs. "Now...where was I..." He rehooked his finger inside her panties and began the slow massage of her clit with the back of his index finger again.

"No...just...." She had squirmed over so he could find the right spot again.

"There?"

"Yes, sir." She leaned back and...enjoyed. Carter put her bare feet on the arms of his chair, getting into a more relaxed position.

"You're a good man, Carter...I like someone who can take orders precisely...carry them out."

"Really?" She moved his chair forward, with her feet. "So do I...now..bend...Airman and...give me...head."

"Yes, Ma'am." Jack...leaned down, and licked the spot Carter had revealed as she had pulled the silk of her panties aside.

"Use your tongue...God gave it to you for a reason...Col." She...suggested...strongly.

"How deep, Ma'am?"

"If you have to ask..." She lifted perfectly arched brows.

"Sorry, Ma'am." Jack was properly chastised. He...did his duty. And...then some.

Carter was gasping for air when he came up for some.

O'Neill unzipped the front of his BDUs and...tugged her down upon his waiting cock.

The woman was caught off-guard by his actions, a sound escaping her. "Ohhh!"

"Now....Major...do your...duty." He lifted, shoving himself deep inside the woman.

"B-But..sir..." She groaned her arousal. "You...d-didn't finish...yours."

"And, I'm not going to...we will complete this mission...together. Major...understood?"

"Ohhh, shit, yeah." She moved on his stiff rod, her mouth catching his own, her tongue flicking his erotically.... "Fuck me...sir. Hard!"

"Don't give me orders...Major." He fucked her hard all the same....real...fucking...hard.

"Move your cunt..."

She..obeyed, the sounds escaping the woman, driving the man insane.

"Carter...slow the hell...down." He rasped his request. "It's...too fucking...soon!"

She only groaned and...refused to obey his commands.

"Carter!" He tried his best command tone, sensing his cock quiver in...anticipation.

He...would certainly write her up for this later....yeah...that's what he would do......later.

But, at that exact moment...all he did, in reality...was...encourage her to...fuck him raw.

At least they 'came' together. He wouldn't write her up on that one.

He enjoyed the moment to it's fullest...then lifted her bodily up and off his dick back unto the desk. He looked and smiled as his fluid ran from the pouty lips of her cunt. He reached, rubbing some over her more than sensitive clit...the woman gasped and...stiffened.

"You can return to duty, now...Major." He re-fastened his front. His eyes holding hers boldly. "I've finished with you....for the moment."

Carter...held her smile. "May I, at least...get dressed first..sir?"

"Sure." He made a pretense of going back to his paper work. "Do you mind?"

She moved her ass off his desk. "Are you sure I can't do anything else for you sir...suck you off, perhaps."

Jack thought about it. "Check with me in about ten minutes."

Carter smiled. "I'll put it on my 'to do' list...sir."

"At the top, Major...at the freakin top." Jack O'Neill had no idea what he just signed...he would have to re-check when the woman left. "Dismissed."

Carter's mouth twitched irresistibly. "Yes, sir..." She...dressed and left. At least she had a freakin smile on her face. She would have bet money...the man would never...in his entire military life....do something so...unlike...Air Force Officer...Supreme Alpha Male... ..Col Jack O'Neill... For once...Samantha Carter was waaay glad...she had been proven wrong.


	84. Baby Talk

Forbes stepped around the girl..he gently took the pill case from her hands. He searched the lovely eyes that searched his back. "Honey..." He put the birth control pills aside. "I would rather you didn't take those...anymore."

She kind of laughed...but..at his expression. "...What? I..I have to. You know that."

"No...you choose to. I don't want you to take them anymore."

"I...don't understand." She...didn't.

"Come sit...let's talk." He took her hands, leading her from the bathroom. She looked damned sexy in the stretch tee and black thong panties.

Calli sat..across from the man. He had settled into the large, oversized chair by his bed and she..on the mattress, facing him. He leaned forward, his forearms resting on the thickness of those muscular thighs. He sought her hands again...which she allowed.

"Is...something wrong?"

"No..." He smiled gently at her. "Not on my part. Can I ask you a question?"

She hesitated, not sure she wanted to know 'the question'. "...What?"

"Where do you see this relationship heading...in the future."

She thought for a moment. Then shrugged. "Where...do you?"

"I like it...I like...you here." He motioned meaning, his home. "I hope you like it as well...being here...with me. Do you?"

She lowered her head and...nodded.

"I'm glad baby." He watched the pretty features religiously. "What do you think about...us...getting a little...more..." No...that wasn't how to approach it. "You like kids, Calli?"

She glanced up...taken by surprise. "No...you know that."

"Yeah, but...how would you feel about...one of your own?"

The woman looked...confused.

"I think we should consider...starting a family."

She pulled away, arising. "No." She cut his words short, her tone an abrupt one.

He arose as well... "Why not...at least..think about it before you.."

"NO." She...shook her head. "I...I can't...do that."

"Calli...I understand about...your eh..." He moved carefully here. MacAroy explained how sensitive the subject was for the woman. "I know about...your life before, Mac....is it ok he told me? As...his CO..I had to know certain...things. To operate. I had to know my people."

She nodded she understood. "Then...you know why I can't bring a kid into...this. SGC is all I have. It's all I ever had. I can't give it up."

"Why do you think you would have to?" He was not following.

"A kid takes all your time...if you do it 'right'. Granted...my parents...didn't." She went to the dresser, finding her clothes for the day. "Even Carter can't go off-world any longer. And for how long? Once she has the kid, then...there's the raising part."

She sighed heavily, turning back around to face him. "I thought I was making you happy...why...this all of a sudden?"

"You do make me happy...and that is exactly...'why'. I want a life with you. And...I want children."

She...closed her eyes. "We can be happy without that."

"It isn't only that, baby...every time you go off-world..hell, any of us...there's a chance we won't come back." He presented the other half of his argument. "I am starting to fucking hate that...I lay awake nights...worrying about you. I hate it. I couldn't stand it if...something happened to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, sir."

"Calli...you fucking died!" He jogged her memory, still feeling the terror of that time. He would awaken at night in a cold sweat, reliving it. She thought it had to do with Annie and he let her think it...no need to put that shit on her.

"I..didn't follow orders...I misunderstood Beelzebub...I will be more careful in the..."

"This is important to me, Calli...I want you to give it some serious thought...promise me."

Calli didn't say it..but, she thought...she could give it an entire world of thought...and she still would not change her mind. She hoped the man might get over the notion on his own.

"Promise me."

Shit...why had he put it like that? Because he knew her, damn him...

"What about you? You go off-world. You might get hurt...you have....how do you like the idea of...not going."

He had expected that one. "I am a man...I can take care of myself. NOT..." He lifted a hand to stifle the tirade. "That you can't...it's just that..." How to say...he did not take as many chances or...wasn't as stupid as she was about some things and...not piss her the hell off.

"We could get married or something...you could do the 'wife' thing."

"How very romantic a proposal...and...no thanks." She was...getting the hell pissed...SHIT! Exactly what he hadn't wanted. "I've had better offers on the street."

"Alright, dammit...I didn't say it right...but..you get my drift."

"Oh...I've got your 'drift'." He had a notion that if the woman had balls, she would have grabbed them to show him her meaning. "And...again...no thanks."

Forbes...cursed himself for his insensitivity. Thinking how to rephrase it.

"Is that how you did it with Annie? What...no flowers? No...ring...dinner in a fancy place? Down on one knee?" Calli grabbed her BDUs, heading for the bathroom. Her eyes flashing their fire. "Gee...guess that's kinda redundant in this instance, hum? You already have the damned cow...and the milk is fucking free...why bother with the formalities...right?"

"Calli!" He grated. "I didn't mean..." She slammed the door and he heard the 'click' of the lock. "...Fuck." He whispered his annoyance with himself. Well....that had gone just fine.  
He sat...determined to wait until she was out of the damned bathroom. He would calm her the hell down and...do it right this time.

She had been correct...he had gone the flower, ring, down on one knee shit with Annie...Calli deserved the same...

The phone rang and he...picked it up. His unit was on call.

He listened and...hung up. "Crap." He went to the door, knocking a few taps with his knuckles. "Baby...I have an early briefing...all CO's...have to go in. You want the jeep or the car?"

There was a long silence and...he thought she wouldn't answer for a beat.

"The car."

"I'll see you there, then?" He asked...waiting tensely.

"....Yes."

He felt...relieved. "We'll talk later, honey...ok?"

"Whatever."

He smiled slightly shook his head. He had to go...he would put this to rights later. "See you in a few...drive carefully."

Silence....

The man sighed...he owed her this one...he...reluctantly...took his leave.


	85. Running

SGC

"You're just a big baby, Dixon. It's just a little scratch." Calli tried to keep out of the way of people running through the puddle, but the man wanted his wound looked after and Janet Frasier had real injuries to contend with. "Even Coletti doesn't carry on like this..."

"It might have hit an artery...how do you know!" Dixon winced. "Stop it..." He jerked from Calli's less than gentle administrations. "That hur..."

At that exact moment...directly before the Iris closed....a staff blast discharge burst through the opening...hitting Calli directly in the back...Dixon caught her as she fell...easing her down to the ramp. "Doc!! Someone!!" He yelled. Forbes had seen it and was already half-way up the area....Mac and Coletti close behind.

"Shit...I should have made her get out of the fucking way!!" Dixon immediately put the blame on himself. "God!" Forbes had turned the woman over ever so carefully. The large green eyes looked back at him and he...breathed again.

"He's...right." Calli attempted a smile. "This..hur..." She...lapsed into unconsciousness.

"MOVE!" Janet Frasier pushed into a spot beside Mac and Forbes and both men...gave way. Janet examined the wound. "GURNEY" she issued the order and at Forbes chalky features.

"She's ok...nothing vital hit..."

The man's eyes sought Janet's brown ones, searching desperately.

"She ok." The woman smiled... "Be her own surly self in a couple of days...I can handle this...believe me?"

The man...nodded. Never so glad to have this woman with SGC.

He watched as they took Calli Hertz to the Infirmary along with several other more seriously damaged individuals.

"It's my fault..." Dixon showed his anguish, seeking out William Forbes. "I knew better than to..."

"It's ok...better have that looked after." MacAroy let the man off the hook.

Dixon looked at the gaping wound in his arm. "It's nothing...hey...man..." He returned to the one he most needed to forgive him.

"She will be fine...Frasier said so..." Forbes put his hand on the man's good shoulder. "Let's get you to the Doc."

* * *

Infirmary.

Forbes, slept...lightly, his head on the side of the bed...he had been sitting by Calli's side since early this morning. Holding her hand...talking to her. Janet had drugged the hell out of the woman. But...he refused to leave.

MacAroy and Coletti kept him supplied with food, coffee and essentials. SG-13's mission had been scrubbed. Hammond thought it best to allow everyone recover from the recent ordeal. No lives had been lost, thanks to Frasier and her crack medical team, but...things were rather...somber for the moment.

O'Neill had stopped in and Carter. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c later on. Dixon had refused to go home until Janet had ordered him to do so. He still hesitated until the woman picked up the phone, threatening to take the matter up with Hammond.

Forbes had assured the other man...all was well. Dixon and his wife had stopped by later and brought flowers. "How did you know she likes these things...?" Calli loved daisies...why, was anyone's guess. But...Dixon had known.

"She was on my team for a few days...remember? She sat in a big field of them and started sneezing and couldn't stop for days...she's really allergic to them."

His wife had freaked upon the casually stated fact.

"He's joking, Ma'am." Forbes grinned at the man's sense of humor...

"You idiot!" She had hit his shoulder...not the hurt one.

Dixon had smiled at his own wit. "Well....the field part was true. I liked to never got her out of that damned thing. She had this gigantic arm load of these things and got all pissy when I wouldn't let her bring them back through the gate."

"What gate?"

"The one to Alice's Wonderland...you know better than that." He chastised his wife.

"Sorry." She feigned being insulted. "Excuse me...I will have to kill you if I tell you.. Person!"

Forbes grinned again. "She will love these...it was very kind of you Ma'am. I know...he wouldn't think of it."

"I wanted to bring her twinkies...but...I see she is already well stocked." Dixon motioned to a table near the bed. Loaded down with the things.

"Coletti." Forbes glanced as well...

O'Neill was the last to stop in. It was late. "How is old Numb Nuts? I like her better like this...all quiet and...shutting the hell up."

Forbes put the book aside he had been reading her. "She hates Dickens...I'm hoping it will piss her off enough to snap out of it and tell me to shove this." He held the novel aloft.

"Try Spiderman...comics seem more her style."

"Like the stack you have in your office?"

O'Neill...changed the subject. "Soooo...Dickens you say. You actually read that stuff...it's probably on tape, you know."

"Yeah...I wonder if they have those little things that you suction to your window as well?" Forbes joked.

"Thought about one of those...couldn't find Homer."

"Hummm." Forbes nodded in sympathy.

"...You gonna be here all night?"

"Yep."

"Need anything?"

"Nope....thanks."

O'Neill nodded...stole a twinkie from the pile. "See ya in the morning."

"Take it easy. Thanks for stopping by..don't think I'll tell her though...don't want to upset her first thing...do we."

O'Neill started to leave..then...stopped. "..I read her file."

Forbes looked up. He lay the book aside. "...Why?"

"Because of what you said...with JJ that day. Her old man dropped her off..just like that? Where was the mom?"

"She's kinda private...ya know?" Wil wasn't sure...if she would approve of...sharing..especially with this man, although...he knew it was O'Neill's way of saying...he gave a shit.

"Yeah, whatever...where was the mom?"

"Mac didn't say...Calli was six...the bastard left her with his sister...who passed her on to some aunt in the family who passed her on...etc." Forbes looked at the woman. "She had a crappy childhood."

O'Neill could relate... "Are the parents dead?"

"Nah...they're still out there somewhere. She never mentions them."

"Family you said...she isn't close with any of them?"

"Mac says...don't bring it up. I get the impression one of the sons-of-bitches...did something to her when she was...young."

The thought made Jack ill. Fuck bastards like that. He would empty his P-90 into one if he ever came across 'it'. And feel nothing afterwards but a sense of relief...that no other kid could ever be hurt by them.

"And...no matter what you think, Jack..I think she's turned out remarkably well...considering."

"I razz her because I..." The man halted. "Well, actually...because I really don't like her."

"Yes you do." Forbes sensed as much. "And...against her better judgement...she likes you."

The man let it go. "What did she say...when you sprang the 'kid' thing on her?"

"How the hell did you know about that?" He hadn't even told Mac yet.

"Didn't...do now...what did she say." O'Neill stopped a reply. "Let me guess...no way in hell...right? What are you gonna do about it?"

Forbes was...surprised at the man's insight. "Not much I can do."

"It's thinking like that precedes the fall of Nations."

"That's deep."

"Hanging around Teal'c all day." Jack nodded.

"That explains it."

"Knock her up...not much she can do about it..." Was the suggestion of the day.

"I wouldn't do that...not if she didn't really.."

"Yes, you would...dig a little deeper into your psyche. It's for her own good, after all."

"Ok, Jack...how do you see that one?" Forbes was stumped.

"You're stable...responsible...something she needs..." Jack explained his reasoning. "A kid would give her what she needs the most...unconditional love. And...it would teach her...she can love back and not have her heart ripped out."

Forbes...processed.

"Think about it." O'Neill shrugged. "Catch you tomorrow."

* * *

Infirmary Next Morning.

Calli opened her eyes and saw the soft lights of the ceiling over head. She recognized immediately where she was. She took a moment to...focus.

She moved her fingers and felt....cool, soft..strands. She looked down. A dark head lay beside her thigh. She recognized the man instantly. She touched his hair with a gentle sweep through the short-cropped hair.

Forbes awoke instantly. Bleary-eyed...but...alert. The dark blue eyes met hers. His entire system seemed to...relax.

Calli stared at the dark growth of stubble on the handsome face, fascinated by it.

It was disturbingly attractive. She pulled her eyes from the sight...concentrating on his eyes.

"Well...you're back..." He...smiled. "Welcome the hell home, beautiful."

"I..." She had to swallow to start again. He gave her a drink of cool water from a straw, helping her sit...

"You ok to do that? Feel strong enough?" He supported most of her weight...his arm about her shoulder and back. She nodded.

"It...hurts." She wiggled away from his efforts...his forearm causing the wound to rub on it's covering.

"Sorry, baby..." He situated her better, putting the water aside. He smoothed her ruffled hair, watching as she lay back on the pillows.

"Took a hit, hum?" She...remembered. "Dixon ok?"

"Yep...more importantly...are you..ok?"

"I'm good, Col." She smiled at him. "You don't look so 'beautiful'...been here all night, right?"

"We took turns." He lied.

"Yeah...I can see Coletti giving up his night life for me." She scoffed. "Anyone else hit hard?"

"They will make it...you see, Calli...what I was talking about? I almost lost you....again!"

She remained quiet.

"Let's get the hell married...so you don't have to do this shit anymore." He blurted all his frustrations and worries. "I can't take it...not again. You gotta see it from my side, baby. Don't freakin do this to me...don't make me suffer like this."

Calli...could not think clearly...she felt...so bad for the man. He was talking about Annie...he couldn't take another woman dying on him...

She wasn't Annie...

She would never be...Annie.

"Ah...our patient is awake....Col...gonna have to ask you to step out for a while." Janet Frasier saved the day...and...Calli having to answer.

The woman checked Calli over...sensing..something. "You ok, Major?"

Calli thought about lying. She...shook her head. "I...gotta...get out of here for a while, Janet...can you...help me?"

"What?" Janet....scowled her concern.

* * *

Two Days Later

Calli looked out the window of the motel room. She had done nothing but rest and...recuperate for the last forty-eight hours. She felt...better but...not really strong enough to face...what she knew awaited her back at the SGC.

Janet had arranged matters with General Hammond.

She had even told Forbes that Calli would be given a series of tests that would take hours to perform...she suggested he go home and at least...change...the man had come back only to say he would be back in an hour or so.

It was all Calli could do to...physically halt his departure. She had cried all the way here...Janet having driven her, herself. And made sure she was comfortable...She had visited twice since then...to check on her patient and joked about 'house calls' costing more.

Calli had tried to smile.

"Oh, honey...are you sure you're doing the right thing? You seem miserable."

"...I can't...do what he wants." Was all Calli knew for certain. "It's better he's pissed at me...that way...he can forget and...move on."

"Oh...he's way beyond 'pissed' and quite frankly...I think he has a right to be." Janet always spoke her mind. "But...that is your affair. He doesn't understand why you're doing what ...you're doing. Do you?"

Calli lowered her head and...started to cry. Janet put her arms around her and...let her get it out. After a long time...she wiped her nose...and...disappeared in an Asgard beam of light...Janet was left...holding...air and..shocked beyond belief.

She came to her senses quickly enough, got on the phone and spoke directly to General George Hammond....


	86. Ba'al Gives Friendly Advice

Goa'uld Mother ship

Calli wiped her eyes and...her mouth tightened in open annoyance. "Will you PLEASE...stop doing that!!!"

"You are a coward...why did you not stay...face him."

Calli...blinked. "What...are you...talking about?" She had an odd, sick feeling...she already knew.

"Give him a child...you are strong enough to cope."

"How the hell do you know what I am or am not....." Her mouth feel open as the...vision floated toward her. Calli....stared, opened mouth. "....Oh...my....God!" She blinked and...stared some more.

"Finally admitting your belief in a 'false' God?" Ba'al found her 'reaction' to his little surprise...amusing. He glanced at the other female as well.

"Yeah...well, MY God can knock you on your ass..I would watch it if I were you, Mister 'Goa'uld Guy'.

"You allow it to speak to you in such a manner, Lord...I do not..understand. Shall I punish such insolent behavio..."

Ba'al raised his hand and the...female lowered hers...the 'palm' thing...deactivated.

"Get rid of your little glowy thing, honey and I will kick your Goa'uld ass!" Calli was itching for a fight, anyway. She had a lot of anger inside right now...she needed a target for all that suppressed emotion.

She looked at Ba'al. "Where are we this time? Uranus?" She smiled innocently at the being.

"Look out the portal."

Calli...stepped cautiously to the...portal, then...gasped. She stepped hastily back...It was a waaaaay long waaaay down.

"Looks rather peaceful from up here...does it not." Ba'al had stepped to 'look' as well. "Who would suspect...your species is constantly at war...mistrustful and most uncooperative amongst themselves." He turned a lazy stare to her.

"No one is perfect." Calli could not take her eyes off....the scenery. She had never been 'in space' before... it truly was ..the freakin 'final frontier.' There was nothing else up here but...black space. Well...stars but they seemed so far away somehow...like they weren't...real.

She sensed Ba'al's lifted brow. And added. "Present company excepted, of course."

He smiled at the veiled sarcasm.

"So..we are orbiting earth...question of the day..." She was once again caught up in the beauty and awe...the reverence for something so...

"Question of the day?" The Goa'uld prompted.

"Oh.." She remembered. "Why are you orbiting Earth...Beelze...O'Neill still has that weapon thingy...what are you up to?"

"Do you truly wish to know?"

"Yes..." She scowled and then...upon reflection. "NO!...wait.." She was ...torn. Yes.."

Ba'al waited patiently.

"Does it involve the SGC?"

"No."

"Destroying the Earth?"

"No."

She breathed a sigh of relief..."Then...no hey!" A thought occurred to her. "Are you lying?"

"....Do you truly wish...to know?"

Calli....processed. "Yes! It's my job!"

"Even if I have planned something...detrimental to your precious planet...or SGC...what could you possibly hope to do about it?"

"Well, I don't know..do I...until you share, now...right?" She rolled her eyes.

"I shall place a symbiote in your head, return you to you Stargate Command, thereby ensuing I have an infiltrator on the 'inside'."

"Oh, you will not , you big liar...besides we are screened for crap like that."

"Still...it was a pleasant thought." Ba'al sighed. "I came to repay a debt I owe."

"To who?"

"To whom." It was corrected.

"Whatever...what dept and...who is she and you could remind her...it's not polite to stare."

"You were staring at her..."

Calli...felt bad about that, showing as much. "Well...she's kinda...a...knock-out. Even if she is...rude."

"Osanna..." He lifted a hand and the female 'floated' forward, placing her hand in his. "This is my...guest. Major Hertz." The formal introductions were made.

'Osanna' was hardly impressed if her expression said anything. "Shall I take it, Lord..and extract what meager information it possesses before ending it's pathetic life?"

"Wow..." Calli smiled happily. "Beautiful AND saucy...too bad you're a freakin Goa'uld." The human cut chastising eyes to Ba'al. "You can do better, guy...trust me."

Osanna stepped forward, her breath-taking features livid.

"Stop." Ba'al...commanded even though he had not even raised his voice...or a brow.

"Lady...if I had my P-90, you would be Replicator Hash..you may be a swell looker but the rest of you sucks!"

Ba'al held his amusement.

"You replace me with...this, Lord?!" Osanna was beside herself. "At least...chose one of our own kind...do not disgrace me so. I beg thee."

"Yes...please...do!" Calli had taken great offense at the statement. "Ewww!"

"There is no one quite like you, Osanna." Ba'al smiled charmingly. "You are one of a kind."

"Well...there is that." Calli took hope. There was only one, at least. "You could have done worse...Ba'al..you could have chosen Hathor."

"That BITCH can not hold a candle to me!"

Ba'al chuckled.

"Ohhh...little touchy about the red-head, hum." Calli made an 'ooooh' face. "Hey, she's dead, she's gone...she's worm food. O'Neill took her out for you guys...but...don't feel like you have to thank him or anything..it's just what he 'does'. Take out...Goa'ulds."

Osanna's eyes were chipped ice. "It mocks you, Lord...promise me..when you have finished with it...you will give it...to me."

Calli smiled prettily for the female.

"Leave us..."

"Well, I would love to, Goa'uld Guy, but...don't exactly have my space rocket with me."

"I referred to...her."

"Oh." Calli...shut up...

Osanna bowed gracefully and ...exited with but one lethal glare in Hertz' direction.

Calli made a face and stuck out her tongue.

Ba'al...sighed heavily and shook his head slightly.

The silence came and stayed...for all of two seconds. "She's a keeper, Ba'al...got you a winner there." She gave the 'thumbs up' sign. "Are you sure you've checked out ALL the female Goa'ulds out there? Surely, there must be one that...kinda rocks your boat...besides Godzilla, there? Hummm?"

"I have been a trifle occupied of late...to do so. What with the Replicators, Anubis and the Tauri to do battle with."

"Hey...we helped you...remember?"

"And I...you."

"I am extending an official...'thanks'..." She nodded willingly. "You did good."

"I know."

"Well...there ya go." She smiled at the being. "Can I go now?"

The silence brought back...things...things she did not want to think about. Ba'al had...manage push those...away for a spell...they were...back.

"Nothing will get solved unless you confront the problem."

Calli didn't know how he knew...but she accepted...he did. "That's rich...life lessons...from you."

"I have lived a very long life."

Calli lifted an unconsciously vulnerable stare.

"And...I dare say, am very much more intelligent than you...which is not saying much, granted." He knew how to bring out the best in the female.

"You suck!"

Ba'al...smiled placatingly.

* * *

SGC

"Will you light..you're making me dizzy." O'Neill suggested.

Forbes...paced. His mind racing, his anger all but pushed aside by fear for Calli's fate.

What the hell did that bastard Goa'uld want with her...how had he known where to...find her. He had not even known and Janet refused to say....

He knew one thing for certain now...however.

One thing alone stood out in his mind as crystal clear. Calli Hertz was where the man wanted to spend the rest of his life. With all her hang-ups and damned Irish idiosyncrasies, all the freakin 'baggage' from her early years...her stupid parents...everything...

Calli was unlike anyone he had ever known...So unlike Annie...

Calli Hertz was a Nut Case...Certifiable...Bonafide..

"Fuck!" He rasped, running his hand around his ever tightening neck muscles. "What are we going to do, Jack? What the hell could he want with her...she knows nothing."

"That is proven fact." Jack nodded. "Relax...he won't hurt her...he has something planned but....we wait...it's all we can do."

The Prometheus was on assignment, light years away...no possibility of returning in time for whatever the Goa'uld had planned.

"Wait?...for what???" Forbes snapped. "He could be strangling her at this very minute for all we know.."

"I know I would be..." O'Neill...disappeared in a...yes, you guessed it...an Asgard beam of light.

Everyone at SGC stood...in stunned silence, staring at...an empty chair where Jack O'Neill...used to be.


	87. Let's Make a Deal

"Hey, Col...how's it hangin?" Calli sat...on the edge of the fire pit thing, her legs dangling. "Do you believe this?...he just zaps us up here anytime he pleases. How rude!"

"What the hell is going on, Ba'al...why are you here?" O'Neill came directly to the point.

"I wish you to speak to your Leaders on my behalf."

"Excuse the hell out of me? Why would I do something like..."

"You may believe Anubis will not force the use of that weapon...I know him." Ba'al...did. "There may be another way."

"Share." Jack suggested.

"The weapon...on Dakara. It has the power to defeat him and yet...not destroy all in it's wake...yes?"

"That's the theory." Carter had tried several times to explain it to O'Neill and while he grasped the basic concepts...he was lost on the technical stuff.

"I wish access to the weapon."

"And I want Ed McMahon to show up on my doorstep with a really big check." Calli laughed her appreciation of the being's 'wit'.

"Ain't gonna happen, 'Snake Guy'." Jack shook his head woefully.

"Hey, Col...did you have to buy Janet a new couch? She told me about the kid and the 'oreo' incident.....white couch, too, huh?"

"We got the stain out...talking serious crap here....shut up." O'Neill chastised with a severe frown...which Calli ignored.

"Kids...can't kill em...can't bury them in the back yard."

Ba'al frowned hard at her....

As did....O'Neill.

"The neighbors," Calli frowned right back. "They always butt in and call the cops."

"OOOOOKay..." O'Neill...moved on. "So...Ba'al...where were we?"

"I have no fucking ideal." The Goa'uld...was completely side-tracked.

O'Neill blinked for the vulgarity..Calli gasped.

"You said...the word..." She was totally shocked.

"You would make anyone say...the word." Ba'al replied stately. "I was once...like you, you know...well...perhaps not...like...YOU."

"Focus here, people!" Jack waved his arms to get their wandering attention. "Dakara??? Weapon???"

"A trade." Ba'al suggested, walking slowly about the large room. "I return 3 worlds...and supply the Tauri with a sarcophagus...enough Naquada to power your Antarctic station for 5 years..."

O'Neill...blinked... Calli....made an 'o' with her mouth.

"If we give him access to the weapon, Col...has it occurred to you he could wipe us all out? Then...all those swell...gifts...would be for naught." She looked at Ba'al. "Sorry...not that I don't trust you....NOT!" She frowned at him. "Do you think we're stupid?"

"Yes." The Goa'uld answered with such simplicity...the girl could not even take offense for a beat.

Ba'al turned his attention to the Col. "I possess knowledge you do not. You could not have stopped the Replicators without my assistance."

"You could not have stopped them without ours."

"When we are attacked, we unite to face the more deadly foe...we put aside our differences until the objective is obtained." Ba'al told the truth for once.

"Anubis...may be a mute point."

"You don't believe that." Ba'al disgusted.

No...O'Neill did not, in reality.

The silence came. Calli looked from one man to the other...being.

"Do you speak for your Leaders, Tauri?" Ba'al chided.

Jack realized he would have to take the proposition back to his superiors. He did not...have to like it.

Calli could sense O'Neill's anger. She tried to defuse the situation in her own unique way. "Hey, Col...you should see the 'Goa'uld Guy's" girlfriend...she's a real bitch but man...is she hot..."

O'Neill looked at the 'Goa'uld Guy'. "...Ba'al...you devil." Something had finally caught the man's interest. "...'hot..you say?"

"Knock-down, drag-out!" Calli had to admit.

"You expected...less?" Ba'al lifted a discerning brow, clearly taking umbrage.

"Didn't think you went in for the 'finer' things in life...." O'Neill had, in reality...never even considered the issue.

"Nor, I...you. Major Carter is pregnant...with your child...correct?"

O'Neill's good humor vanished as quickly as it had arisen. His eyes turning ...ice cold.

"Not to fear...the Asgard protect the child...as...the other." Ba'al put the man's mind at ease.

"You know a hell of a lot about my private life!" O'Neill snapped.

"We all do, Col." Calli sighed. "Coletti...I'm getting bored, here." She informed any and all. "Why am I even here??? Answer me that, Batman...can I go?"

She glanced around the area, finding nothing of interest. "Got any cokes? Coffee? Twinkies?"

"What...no refreshments, Ba'al...tacky." Jack needled the Goa'uld. It was what he 'did'. "If you're gonna invite us...ya gotta have crap 'on hand'. That's a rule...right?" He checked with Hertz.

"Except the week before pay day." She concurred.

"I will relinquish one Goa'uld Mother ship into your care. That is my offer...I will not negotiate. The terms are set."

Calli looked at O'Neill....she knew...well, everyone knew...that was one of his major weaknesses.....he loved those damned ships. Evidently...Ba'al knew it as well.

"The latest model?"

"I will not relinquish mine, certainly...but. Yes." He inclined his head regally.

O'Neill didn't want to make any decisions right at this exact moment. "Why IS she here?"

Ba'al recognized a subject change when he heard one.

"So...no twinkies?"

"Shut-up." The Col ordered. "Why, Ba'al...what's going on."

"He says he's going to put a snake in my head." Calli supplied helpfully.

"Waste of a perfectly good 'snake'." Jack made mention. "You didn't answer my question....what has she to do with anything."

"She does not wish to be...there."

Calli...lowered her head. She couldn't honestly disagree with the being.

"Why not?" Jack asked the woman more than the Goa'uld. His gaze a steady one. "This has something to do with Forbes..doesn't it."

"No, it doesn't." Calli hastily denied the truth.

"Yes, it does." Jack was certain now.

"No...it doesn't." She assured him.

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Does!"

"NOT!"

"Would you both like to die..preferably..a slow, painful death?" Ba'al was getting a headache...how in the hell...could HE...be getting...THAT????

Calli rolled her eyes and O'Neill...let the matter drop. "Whatever...she goes back with me."

"No, I'm not..." Calli resisted such a concept.

"Yes...you are!"

"NO....I am ...no----"

"STOP!" Ba'al...for once...lost that infamous 'cool'.

Both Hertz and O'Neill looked at him. Frowning.

He...forced himself to...calm down. "Both..of you may...leave..."

"I don't want to go..." Calli scooted off the wall thing. "You could take me back to that planet...the one you dropped me off at? I liked that place."

"You are a freakin coward, Hertz...face the damned man...at least that!" O'Neill allowed his disdain.

Calli felt the sting of such a reprimand. She...fell silent for once.

"She may stay if she so wishes." Ba'al advised the girl...more than the human.

Calli looked up...a little shocked. "Really?"

"No...she may not...that was not a 'request', Major...just in case you missed it..." O'Neill issued HIS decree.

Calli went back to sulking.

"Send us back." Jack met the Goa'uld's eyes easily, his own determined.

Ba'al sought the woman's decision. She lifted her head, then...lowered it again. She respected O'Neill, but more importantly...his opinion of her. The being was certain she was not aware of these facts.

He...sent them back.

The silence came....and for a long moment, Ba'al was caught up in his own thoughts...and the thoughts...of...another.

"....You want her, do you not, Lord." There was no sadness to the easily stated sentiment. "I do not understand. I am more beautiful...and quite frankly...more intelligent."

"Yes." Ba'al could not argue the fact.

"I do not please you sexually?"

"It has nothing to do with you, Osanna...or I." The being sighed. "Not your inadequacies...rather...mine."

"You are a God...you possess none."

"You and I both know what we 'are'...I have never had to lie to you, at least." Ba'al smiled to lessen the reality of the words.

She lowered her eyes. "I do not wish to lose you. Especially to...one of her kind."

"She is a passing novelty..nothing more. She means nothing..." Was he trying to convince the female...or himself, he wondered fleetingly. "I do not understand it either...my 'host' is being difficult. It is he who..." He was saying too much. "....I have made the mistake of allowing him to emerge far too often over the centuries."

"You said, once...Lord. That you consider him...your friend. I was...concerned for you."

"As well you should be." Ba'al rubbed his eyes for a beat...then...determined to...put all this nonsense behind himself. He had Anubis to concern himself with. Never again would he be forced to bow down to that...hideous...thing. He would defeat him and...if he had to use the Tauri to do it...so be it.

"Might I...take my Lord's mind from his doldrums...at least...for a spell?"

Ba'al looked at the vision before him. He...processed. "....Proceed."


	88. Understandings

SGC

"Get to the Infirmary...he could have put a snake in your head."

"Well, he could have put a snake in your's too..I don't like the doctor on nights...he...looks at my ass funny."

"We all look at your ass 'funny' Hertz....Infirmary!"

She practically stamped her foot....but she...turned to go and...almost ran straight into...William Forbes.

"Calli." The man...enfolded her into his muscular arms tightly, unmindful that the other man was witness to his weakness for the girl. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent and...tightened his embrace almost painfully.

O'Neill shook his head. This was making him sick. "Get a room.." He ordered. "Let her go...she probably has a damned snake in that empty head of hers."

Forbes didn't care. "Why?" He rasped his pain. Why did she go...like she did...without a fucking word between them...why did she put him through such hell...what would possess her to do such a shitty thing. "I'll fix this...I will make it right..." He had long since decided...whatever the hell made her...go... "We will do whatever you want."

He felt her arms go about him and...she snuggled into his neckline. "...You..aren't...mad?"

"I'm fucking livid..but.." All that mattered at the moment. He shook his head. She was...back and ...safe.

"Come on, Forbes...she has to be checked out...you know that." O'Neill's tone had changed...so...William...reluctantly...stepped back.

He was surprised to see tears in the lovely green eyes. Calli sniffed them away. She would never allow Jack O'Neill to see...that!

"Get the General...I'll take her to the Doc."

Forbes looked at Calli one last time and...nodded. He...left.

Calli turned, following O'Neill down the corridor. The silence was a little uncomfortable. The woman sought for something to fill it.

"You start by kissing ass."

Calli thought he meant...she was waaay in trouble with General Hammond. "I didn't tell Ba'al to beam me up...how can he hold that against —"

"Not Hammond, idiot...Forbes."

Calli...was lost.

"Kiss his ass..not literally." He cast her a doubtful look. He had heard all about 'Marines.' So...he thought he should give 'detailed' instructions...especially to this one, although...Forbes might not appreciate his efforts.

"Why...why should I." She...didn't think it was any of this man's business, anyway. But...secretly...she was kinda glad for the advice. He didn't have to know that.

"Because you owe him." O'Neill shot her a 'look' and she felt suitably rebuked.

"Tell him you were wrong...that you were confused..." Jack knew what he would want to hear. "That part...he will believe, at least...tell him anything you have to to put this damned thing to 'rights'...."

He looked at the girl, having halted outside the Infirmary. "It's what you want...right?"

Calli Hertz suddenly realized...she did. She could still smell his cologne...and she had desperately wanted William Forbes to kiss her. She had missed the man's mouth most of all...not only on her lips. She blushed slightly, lowering her eyes hastily, so Beelzebub would not see.

"Right?" Beelzebub questioned, his tone to be answered.

She...nodded.

"Get checked out..." He glanced around. "Marine...stay with Numb Nuts here until the Doc releases her...make sure she goes in...and...be alert. She might have a ..."

"Don't..." Calli bristled. "Say it!"

"Snake in her head." O'Neill had to say it or die then. He faced the girl off squarely.

She closed her eyes and made a disgruntled AHHHHHHH! Sound...

Jack felt better. "Watch her."

"Yes, sir." The large Marine motioned her into the Infirmary.

Calli rolled her eyes and...went.

* * *

Debriefing Room

"And that's about the size of it, sir."

"Why would he be so magnanimous? " Hammond wanted to know.

"Just for what he implied..." Daniel Jackson stated. "Jack...Ba'al was under Anubis' thumb for a while there...his ego could not have enjoyed it very much. His main directive..at this stage...is to take his enemy out at any cost."

"I agree, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c lifted his head. "He has made certain.. To dangle the root before the horse...the Tauri can scarce afford to refuse his offer. You gain much from the agreement."

"We can't afford to give him access to the weapon, sir." Carter was certain. "He becomes as big a threat as Anubis."

"Jack still has the other weapon." Daniel pointed out.. "It is more powerful."

"And, Ba'al knows the Col does not want to use it."

"But..." Teal'c stated, in that low, soothing tone of his. "He is not certain O'Neill will not...."

"I have to interject something here." Daniel twisted thoughtfully back and forth in his chair. "...With all Jack has to lose of late...the odds are...he would chose not to use it...sorry, Jack. Ba'al will have considered this. Logically...you would try to find another way...if at all possible. Am I right?"

Jack sat and listened. He wanted to hear all sides.

"Perhaps the Ancients will once again assist O'Neill if the possibility arises...your world faces imminent destruction."

"Wishful thinking, Teal'c." Carter smiled at the man. "They have helped us...it is our decision now...that's how I think, at least."

"I think we should let him go for it, sir." Jack made his decision.

"Are you crazy, Jack?" Daniel had to check, at least. "This is the same guy that put you through hell a while back....remember that? Do you truly think he has changed?"

"I think that was 'business'. Ba'al is a Business Man...." Jack had given it much thought. "It wasn't personal."

"It is now..." Daniel reminded a little testily. "You've made sure of it...you know, sometimes, Jack...I just wish you could learn to keep your mouth shut."

"Not gonna happen." O'Neill knew...he had tried. "It just sorta...spouts forth."

"Yeah, we've noticed. But...it's made us some enemies along the way." Daniel voiced his grievances.

"HEY!" Jack voiced his. "And some friends."

In Daniel's opinion...the one outweighed the other. "If you are asking for opinions, General...I have to vote...no."

"And me, sir." Carter hated to go against Jack O'Neill...but...she did not trust a Goa'uld. She never would.

"He's....different." Jack had watched the 'Goa'uld' with Calli Hertz. Watched him...closely. And when Ba'al sensed as much...he had guarded his features all the more, which lead Jack to believe...there was a reason to do so. What that reason was...so far...he had no notion. "He..." Jack shook his head, trying to sort it all out. "The first time...I gave him what he wanted...a name. He...took the pain away. Why did he do that. More torture would have produced a better effect...." Jack had always been troubled by the inconsistency.

"Oh..he's a good guy now, Jack?" Daniel could not believe what he was hearing.

"No...not...him." Jack couldn't explain it.

"Sir...I'm not...we...are not following." Carter spoke for those gathered.

Jack arose. "This won't be settled tonight. Will it sir?" He sought Hammond's permission to...go. In his own way. Like Forbes...he just wanted to go home tonight...with Samantha Carter and hold his kid and...be close to them. He was tired. He was bone tired...and..he wanted to rest and ...find a little peace of mind for a while..if he could


	89. Unexpected Visitor

Cali Hertz paced restlessly inside Isolation Room # 6. Her mind was full and...undisciplined. She tried to sort through all sorts of...data. Her 'processor' was slow tonight.

Seeing William Forbes again..so unexpectedly..had rattled the girl.

"Deja' vu..." the deep baritone voice startled her from her reverie....

The woman looked up...the man stood, out side the door...watching her.

"Seems like old times, hum?" He tried a smile for the woman. Sometimes William Forbes could take her breath away...just by...smiling. This was one of those times and...the way he was looking at her made her pulse jump about erratically. He glanced to the Marine guarding the door. "Can you give us a few, John?"

"You know I can't leave my post, Col...but..." The Marine smiled and...walked across the room...facing them, but...he put on his I-Pod and...focused his eyes....elsewhere.

Forbes turned back to the woman. "...You coming home tonight...honey?"

"I...I need a little..time, sir." She was nervous and...addressed him accordingly. There was a time...in the beginning when he intimidated the hell out of her...over the years...it had lessened greatly. As she had started to know his moods and...ways.

It was clear...that was not what the man wanted to hear.

He fell silent..brooding.

"I want to...please you. I do..." She blurted, recalling Beelzebub had said...kiss ass. "I..it's ...I'm a little...confused. I..have to do something first..I just don't know...what." That much was true. Something had been nagging at her for days... "Can...can you come over...later? Give me a few hours?"

"So you can bolt again?" He lifted angry eyes.

"I...should have stayed. I was...afraid to face you." She felt her inadequacies deeply. "I never meant to...cause so much trouble or to...hurt you. God...I never meant...that."

Forbes read the sincerity in her eyes.

She twisted her fingers about nervously. She had done the same when she thought the Unas would claim her for his mate. It had amused Forbes at the time. She appeared calm on the outside and was a bundle of raw nerves on the inside. She was in the same state now...he took heart.

"I don't trust you." He stated just to see what she would say.

"I can't fault you for that....you...you can come over tonight...if you...want. I just need...a few hours...sir."

"I can come...tonight?" He...perked up a bit.

"If you ...want." She waited anxiously for his reply.

"So...what's so important about...two damned hours?"

She had no clue. She just wanted to go home and...take a shower and...be ...home...for a while.

She shrugged.. She had no answers.

"You give me your word...you will be there when I get there....don't fucking lie to me this time, Calli...I won't forgive...that." He warned.

"I will be there, Col."

He read her face. "You had better be."

She nodded earnestly. "I..I want to see you...tonight."

"Yeah?" His eyes swept her petite frame with masculine appreciation. "I want to 'see' you too, baby."

"That...that would be nice." She had looked at the guard who still manage occupy his time and attention elsewhere.

Forbes...smiled. "You missed me."

She flushed a little.

"I missed you too, angel. You'll never know how fucking much." He allowed a little of what he had felt to filter through, his eyes flashing an odd light. "You do something like that again and I'll blister your ass good...you won't be able to sit for a week."

Her stomach...fluttered unexpectedly. At such a thought.

"...You like the idea?" He had caught the slight...hesitation and..intake of breath for his scenario... "Most women would be...offended."

"It was ...wrong what I did. I regretted it but..." She hadn't known how to fix it once...done. "It just all seemed to be coming at me at once..." She tried to explain and failed miserably.

The man understood better than she. He had forced her to confront old memories..ones she always kept carefully hidden away. Ones she refused to think about. Things she did not want to...confront. Her own personal demons.

"It's ok...don't think about it now...let's get you out of here and home first. We'll worry about everything later." He suggested evenly. "Can I, at least...drive you?"

She nodded and he felt..better. Her car was still here at the SGC. At least..she would have no mode of transportation this time.

* * *

Calli's Apartment

"I'm keeping this." He held the key aloft. The one he had used to unlock the door with.

"Oh...okay." She entered and felt...instantly a little more relaxed. This was home to her...she liked William Forbes house and she liked being with him but...she still felt most comfortable...here. "If you want."

Forbes grasped her waist, pulling her roughly into his arms. His mouth descended and...Calli gave herself up to the expertise of the man's kiss. Her arms lifted of their own accord about his neck and..she opened her mouth eagerly for his tongue to fit inside.

The kiss was a passionately...zealous one on the man's part. He really had missed her, after all. He was used to having her in his bed...used to having her period...most nights...at least twice...and upon awakening in the morning. He was not a 'morning person' by nature. Surly, at best..until he had his coffee.

Calli's pussy took the place of his coffee...he was just as addicted to...that...as he had been to the caffeine. He found...after he had partaken of...her...his coffee was an extra, added...treat. Not just something he used to kick start his system each day.

He had found something...better.

The man broke the kiss when.. Calli would have let it..continue.

"You want me to go...stop kissing me like that." He smiled to soften the reprimand.

She looked at him, her eyes all soft and warm for him.

"Two fucking hours...not one minute more. Understand?" He wanted it made perfectly clear.

"Just want to shower...get my bearings."

He nodded and ...reluctantly made to take his leave. She held tight to his hand. The man glanced at the contact and tightened his fingers on the slender one. "You ok? Want me to stay?"

She...smiled and...let go of the strong grasp. "You will be back?"

"Baby...nothing short of the Messiah Coming...will keep me from you tonight...just saying." He teased to lighten her mood. It seemed to work. She grinned at him.

"Lock this." He instructed. Exiting...he leaned hastily, catching her mouth for one last...kiss. "Ummmmm." He...groaned. "Don't want to go...but..." He shrugged. "Two hours...enjoy your shower, baby."

She smiled and...closed the door gently. She leaned on the door, her mood ever so much better. She was even humming when she went to take her shower.

She stayed under the hot spray for a very long time. Just enjoying the quiet...the relaxing atmosphere. Finally...she turned the water off and...grabbed her towel. One for her hair, twisting it up in the soft cloth and the other, wrapping about her body.

She took her time in cleaning her teeth...applying lotion to her body...scenting it with Forbes' favorite fragrance and dusting herself with baby powder...he liked that as well.

She felt a little nervous for some obscure reason...like it was their first date or something. She smiled wistfully at the notion.

She towel dried her hair and ran her hands through the long silk. She needed coffee...she had never drank much of the stuff before...but, she always had a cup in the morning with the man and...started to drink it throughout the day as well. She had not had a good cup in a while.

She padded, bare foot, going to the kitchen. She had donned a black silk robe, thigh length. And was tying the sash when...she...started...

There was someone else in the room.

At first...she thought...Forbes had come back early but...then...the person stepped from the shadows out into the soft glow of the one small lamp she had turned on after the Col had left.

She mouth tightened irritably. "Fuck you, Ba'al!" She put her hands on her shapely hips, her temper flaring. "This is getting a little irksome, dammit! I want it stopped...do you understand?"

"You are like her and yet...not. She would never have spoken to me in such a manner."

Calli...stepped...back, her senses...reacting with alarm. "You...are not...Ba'al." It was...the other. The one that had spoken to her first after...afterwards...

"We are here...just..." Well...a human could not understand, surely. "I have waited a very long time to...finally...be here. Have you yearned for me, my sweet...I as ...for you?"  
"...Come again?" Calli's tone was steady enough but...she was suddenly...most wary of this...thing. "Ba'al..if you're in there...get the hell out here..." She retreated, for this...being was...now...advancing toward her.

"I wanted to declare my emotions...my position prevented me doing so. I hoped you somehow...sensed this."

Calli looked behind her...making sure her path was not blocked. She looked at the closed and locked...door. It seemed very far away suddenly. "Look.. Guy...I don't know who you think I am...but...this is...freakin me out, ok? Can I ...talk to the 'Goa'uld Guy'? Just for a second?"

"You are she...I recognized you then moment I lay eyes upon you again. It is finally...our time. Nothing bars the way to...our...consummating our love...Not any longer...my love."

"Oh...a few things do..." She moved slowly, putting the couch between herself and...it. "Can I speak with Ba'al?"

"I have waited so long..." There was an infinite sadness to the cultured, intelligent voice.

Calli...made a break for the door, reaching it, her fingers managing to unbolt the top lock. And then...the man was upon her, grasping her...turning her about...trying to force his mouth upon hers. She bit his lip and used her elbow, hitting his stomach full force. The blow did not even phase the being...his hands tore at her robe, opening the front...the woman opened her mouth to scream, all the while...attempting the moves she had been taught in special ops...by no less than Coletti, himself...none, worked on the more powerful foe.

He clamped his hand over her mouth... "You bitch...how dare you! I am High Priest to Pharaoh himself." He was not even breathing hard..while Calli struggled for her very life...or...so it seemed to the girl. She was scared. She tried to remember her training and...several times, rallied...catching the man off-guard but always...he would manage to...bring her back under his influence. "You..refuse me??? I think not!"

She felt his hand pushing her thighs apart and...he moved on top of her. Another time...flashed in the woman's mind...for a moment...she...lay...unresponsive...just as...then...and...allowed ...what he wanted. Just...as she had when...the other man had...climbed on top of her.

She had only been a child...fifteen years of age.

Calli felt the man's finger enter her and she...fought her terror...and...won this time. She brought her knee upward...hitting him between the legs full force.

And...then...he was suddenly off her...she scrambled away...as fast as she could...her weapon was in the night stand beside her bed...  
The sounds made her turn...

William Forbes had the man down...he was on top of him, his powerful fists plummeting the other man's face repeatedly. Over and over...blood splattered on his face and...he kept hitting, his knuckles raw with flayed skin....his own....

The being raised a hand and...the mechanism glowed...it hurled William Forbes clean across the room...the man's back hitting the far wall...he slid down the rough surface, the wind knocked from his body.

"I did not do this!" Ba'al's eyes glowed and his voice...altered. "I stopped the bastard!"

Yes...Calli remembered....she had seen...the glowing eyes, directly before...Forbes had pulled the other off her...

William Forbes reached, producing his weapon from the holster behind his back. He emptied the entire clip...six shots...into the Goa'uld.

"Fuck." Ba'al...looked at the rapidly spreading pools of blood about the impeccably attired body and then he...slumped to the carpet...his eyes...glowing once and...then...were..watching the human...life slowly ebbing from their depths.

He disappeared in a beam of light.

Forbes arose, shaking his disorientation off...he sought Calli Hertz. She stood...clothes awry, the lovely body partially revealed.

He crossed to her, careful not to touch her as yet. "Hertz..." He used his command tone..hoping he was doing the right thing in this instance. "You ok?"

She looked at him and...her small body slammed into his with enough force to move the man back a few inches. He held tightly to the trembling body.

"I'm here, baby..." He tried to reassure her, his embrace a deathly tight one. He buried his face in the damp, scented hair. "Did he...hurt you?...God, angel...did he..." He couldn't even say it...It made him physically sick to his stomach but...the woman shook her head and...held tighter to his stability.

"What the fuck...that fucking Goa'uld son-of-a-bitc...."

"It wasn't...Ba'al." She whispered hoarsely.

"Calli...I got fucking eyes...why are you..."

"It wasn't....him." Her hands tightened on the front of the man's shirt.

"Calm down." He sensed she was on the edge. "Let's get you to Frasier.' The Doc wasn't on duty tonight...but, dammit...he would take Calli to her house, if he had to...

"Just...hold me." She lay her head back on his shoulder. He could still feel tremors run through her body.

The man didn't know what to do so he...took his que from the woman. He...held her and...waited.

After a while...she...seemed to...get herself under control. "I...fought him." She breathed a sigh of relief.. "This time...Col...I...didn't...let him."

Forbes was lost...completely. "Good, baby...you did ...good."

Calli closed her eyes and...reveled in the man's presence. "....Make love to me." She asked, her voice so low he had to bend slightly to pick up on the words.

"Eh...what?" It had been the last thing he had expected...

She moved enough to seek his eyes. "I...need you."

"Angel..." He kissed her forehead gently. "What you need...is Janet Frasier. Not another fucking inept son-of-a-bitch trying to rut you like some bull in heat. Get dressed, sweetheart. Let me take you to..."

"Now...Wil." She beseeched him with those...eyes. "I want you...now."

"It's not what you need, dammit...now...get fucking dressed." He pulled the ends of the gaping robe together.

The woman tip-toed, catching his mouth...she kissed him...open-mouthed, her tongue...languidly...melting to his.

Forbes...groaned brokenly....then he...forced their lips apart. "Stop it, damn you...my control is..."

She...put her arms around his neck, her lower body rubbing up against his, causing his cock to...react of it's own accord. "Stop." He tried to push her away...as God is his witness he did, but...she hooked her leg about his thigh and he could feel...the heat of her middle...even through the thickness of his fatigues.

He wanted her...he ...wanted her...badly and what was worse...she knew he did.

"I...this...is...wrong." On soooo many levels...he realized but... Her fucking robe had fallen completely open and she smelled heavenly and...her hair was all damp and filtered through his hands like silk...

"I...haven't taken them." She managed between lustful kisses, her breath coming in shallow, sexy gasps now. "I...didn't...because...you said."

He held her mouth stationary, finishing the kiss to his satisfaction and...at it's completion...he was feeling strained and...receptive... "Haven't taken....what, angel?" He asked gently, feeling so many things for this woman suddenly...

"The pills...like you...wanted."

Something clicked through the hazy in his mind. "Awww, shit, Calli....fuck, honey." He wanted her so badly. "You're driving me fucking insane...alright....I have some....things...in my wallet..just a minut..."

"NO.!" Calli moaned her disillusionment. "I did it for you...I don't want those...THOSE!"

"CALLI!" He cursed her. "I will fucking knock you up...are you wanting THAT?"

"Yes." She kissed him softly. "Yes, baby...that is exactly...what I want."

"No..God..." He closed his eyes. "You fucking ...don't...you're...confused right now and...and..."

She moved to him and...melted her body up against his...allowing the robe to drop unnoticed to the floor. "I know what I want...your cock...inside me...your mouth....on me...your...cum...in my...cunt. And...I want it as soon as humanly...possible."

He realized he was fighting a losing battle and...in seconds...he gave her exactly what she said she wanted...for...he wanted it...more. He picked her up, bracing her against a convenient wall...fumbling with his front, freeing his throbbing rod...he eased it up the incredibly lubricated cavern...she hooked those shapely legs about his waist and...his savage grunts mingled with her feminine soft whimpers of total surrender...urging him on to new heights of desire...the woman's mouth stirred the fires her body kindled inside the man. He lost all reason...Forbes craved Calli Hertz...clear and simple...he wanted to give her his cum more than he want to breathe the air that kept him alive.....he wanted it with a desperation he had never felt before....

Not even...with Annie.

He would have told her as much...but...he was a little...occupied for the moment.


	90. All Is Well?

Jack O'Neill's House.

Jack thrust heatedly into Samantha Carter's cunt...grunting with each stab of his cock into the molten depths. He felt whole again...he felt...alive...his mind was filled with the woman...his body attuned to her every need...

She clung to him...her mouth an extension of his own. They fused as one...and...the white hot intensity of his release made the man gasp his awe. It never got old....he fucking loved...fucking Samantha fucking Carter....

He...lay...spent...upon the woman...keying his body down....or...attempting the feat. He felt...good....He felt...pretty damned...great...he felt like the luckiest damned man on the face of this Earth... Life was...good. Damned good.

"Are you finished?"

Jack started, but his reflexes were in too good of a condition to be overly...unprepared. He covered Carter's breasts hastily....rolling off the woman.

"Did not wish to...interrupt. We must...speak. It is urgent."

Carter exchanged looks with Jack O'Neill. The man reached for his robe at the end of the bed. Ba'al...walked from the room.

Jack donned the garment hastily. "Stay." He ordered the woman. "Take JJ..." She knew where.

She nodded. "Be careful."

The Goa'uld waited patiently for once...in the spacious living area of Jack's home.

"There has been an...incident...I wished to be the one..." Ba'al turned...facing the human. "To explain it to you."

"What's going on?" Jack was instantly...wary.

"It is difficult to explain...Daniel Jackson would understand. You will, undoubtedly...not..."

"Just...cut the damned dramatics..what's happened?"

"She is the exact image of...the one he...coveted. As High Priest...he denied himself her..favors. He remained true to his calling. He has searched for her for centuries."

Jack was lost but he felt comfortable there for some obscure reason. The Goa'uld would get to the point eventually, he was sure.

"It is his belief...souls pass from one body to the next...he...wanted her. I allowed it."

"Okay." O'Neill nodded. "I don't understand a word of what you said."

"My host...he wanted Calli Hertz. I..assumed she..would be receptive. She was to me."

"Excuse the hell out of me?" Jack took offense for the woman. "She does that to every man she sees...it doesn't mean anything...only that she's stupid. I assume you picked up on that little tidbit as well??? What do you mean you...allowed it..allowed what?!"

"As soon as I realized...she was not...she did not...feel the same...I stopped him. She was not harmed. I would not have allowed...that."

"Are you freakin saying...what I think you are." Jack...did not react as Ba'al hoped.

"He shot me...I almost died...had it not been for Osanna...I would have perished." The Goa'uld pointed out. "And...as I said...I did....stop him."

"Him who...who the hell is...'him' and...who shot you???"

"Your Major Forbes."

"Well, good for him...kinda feel like shooting you, myself." O'Neill admitted. "Is the woman alright?"

"She is fine. Osanna is a little put-out with me...like you...she believes it was I..who wished to experience...Calli Hertz."

"You did."

Ba'al...turned away. The silence came for a long beat. "...I trust this will not affect...the negotiations between myself and your...Leaders? It was a mistake on my part...I have remedied that mistake. No one is harmed."

Jack O'Neill sat on his couch...."God...and the day was going so fucking good...." He rubbed his eyes and...lifted them to...his house guest. "Well...this is another fine mess you've gotten me into....hope you're happy.

"I did allow you...finish before I interrupted you." Ba'al reminded. "I did not have to."

"Yeah...about these little...unexpected drop-in things...we're gonna have to 'talk'."

"You will explain matters to your President?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna really enjoy doing that...sure, why not."

"I will await his decision." The Goa'uld...disappeared without preamble.

Jack went to the phone and dialed William Forbes cell phone number. He was not looking forward to speaking to the man. He had no idea on earth...what he could say to a highly pissed off Marine who had every right in the world to 'be' pissed off...and more.

He was pleasantly surprised...no...he was...astounded then, to hear...a mellow...almost ...sleepy...William Forbes...answer his phone.

"Ba'al just came and went...is everything...is...numb nuts...ok?"

"The bastard still alive...too bad. She's fine. It's...ok. Thanks for checking, Jack."

"Okay..then...are YOU alright?" Jack had expected...something else, after all.

"Me?...I'm...good." Forbes looked at a peacefully sleeping Calli Hertz. "Couldn't be better."

"Ahhh." O'Neill 'got it'. "I can rest easy, then...right?"

"Yeah...everything is fine. Thanks, Jack. See you in the morning?"

"Whatever." Jack hung up the phone. He stared at it for a minute. Then he headed for Carter and his kid.


	91. Bragging Rights

A/N: I got a complaint about the puncutation in the story. I didn't change it in the next five chapters because, quite frankly, I forget to. And the chapters I did do, I may have missed a few spots. I was too tired to notice

* * *

William Forbes felt in a ridiculously good mood today. Why? Well, he had his reasons. He stood now, sipping his freshly obtained cup of aromatic coffee...obtained by ordering Coletti to go fetch it for him...to which the younger man had profoundly questioned: "would you like me to wipe your ass for you too, sir...while I'm at it."

William Forbes had not been upset by the totally unnecessary remark..nothing much was going to upset him, this day, he did not image.

He looked down to the new arrival on the scene. He looked 'down' because Calli Hertz was soooo much smaller than he. He kinda liked the fact she was...below him. In any context of the word.

"Hertz...late..as usual."

"The General hasn't arrived, sir..ergo...how can I be 'late'." She reasoned in that rather non-sensical reasoning way she had about her.

"What kept you?"

He knew very well what had 'kept' her.

"Some asshole refused to let me get up and going this morning, sir." She cut him a 'cool' stare.

"Yeah...I have to comment on that, Hertz." He moved closer, without seeming to do so and lowered his voice so that the woman alone was privy to what he said. "It is getting ridiculously easy to...make you cum anymore. I must say...the challenge has gone out of the...sport for me. How many times did I 'have' you last night?"

"I'm sorry, sir...was I supposed to keep track? Are we counting this morning because...I have to comment on THAT...did NOT 'cum'....just...FYI."

"Nay...that one was just for me...didn't need any real involvement on your part."

"I noted." She...took his coffee and drank a long, savoring sip. She...closed her eyes and..felt better.

Forbes thought about not allowing the move....but...he could always order Coletti to get more coffee...Calli Hertz' pussy was another question.

He allowed her to keep his really good coffee. "Four times...wasn't it? Not counting the one I made you 'go down' on me."

"That's too bad, sir...that was my favorite one." She sighed and...drank more of his coffee.

"I don't think that was your 'favorite', Major..." He mused, ignoring the 'coffee' thing entirely. It did smell...good though. Damn her. "I think...your favorite was the one where you actually screamed my name out...not...sir or..Col, mind you...but....'Wil '".

"Did I do that...hummm. Don't remember. Well, at least I knew who was down there."

"Probably a first for you, you promiscuous little bitch."

"I am certain, the Col means that in the nicest possible way, of course."

"So...you think I seeded you as yet? Think there's a little William Forbes Jr in that flat little tummy of yours? If not....I can try harder."

"Seeded me...how...quaint a way to put it."

"Knocked you the hell up? Understand those terms better? I forget, I am speaking to a gutter-snipe. I will come down to your level."

"You are awfully shit-eating cocky, sir...after you have gotten your rocks off, I must say."

"You just have that effect on me." He looked the petite frame up and down with masculine appreciation. "That little cunt hurting today?"

"....A little." She admitted.

"Too much for you to take, am I? No...wait..you...took it all, didn't you."

"Well, sir...you rather forced the issue a couple times there, if you will recall. I was sleeping...minding my own business."

"You're a Marine, Hertz...you have to learn to experience 'hard' things in life..and it's my job to teach you about them."

"Oh...I wasn't aware of that. I, apparently...am totally out of line here, in which case." She handed his empty cup back. And...smiled at him sweetly. "That was sooo good...may I have another?"

His eyes deepened. "Another...what?"

"Coffee, sir..what else could I possibly be referring to?" She blinked him an innocent 'blink'.

"What else, indeed. Coletti...coffee." He held the cup out, not bothering to take his eyes from the girl's.

She...held her smile for his handling of the matter.

"What the shit am I...dog-meat. Coffee, Coletti...toilet paper, Coletti...so you can wipe my ass...what next?" The man took the cup...less than graciously. "Coletti....call that 900 number for me, will ya and oh...while you're there..jack-off for me...it's just to much trouble for me to do it myself."

Forbes...smiled. Well, that had been slightly amusing. MacAroy chuckled..so it must have been...but...Coletti had trudged off...coffee cup in hand.

"Make that two, Coletti." Mac called after the man.

"Eat me." Coletti called right back...which made MacAroy chuckle again.

"Where were we? Major?" Forbes had other things on his mind this fine day.

"I believe, sir...you were in the process of being an 'ass'?" Calli responded helpfully.

"Well..Coletti can handle it if I were....feel queasy this morning?....Like you're going to barf or anything of that nature?"

"Just from this conversation, sir."

Forbes was...disappointed. Still..he wasn't sure if she would feel anything so early on.

"If we don't go off-world today, Hertz...can you guess where you will be spending your day?"

"The library? With Daniel Jackson, sir?"

"....What?" He hadn't expected...that answer. He had an entirely different 'location' in mind for the woman and it involved pillows under her ass and vibrators and lotions and all sorts of 'cool' stuff.

"Yes...the 'archeolo....'" she ...thought the sentence through carefully. "Daniel..." She smiled pleasantly up to the shit-eating, cocky guy... "Asked if I would like to learn some new things about the Ancients. He is suuuch a good..teacher. I think I will have him...instruct me for a while...if he wants, that is."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Forbes mood was being disturbed...

"It means, sir...that...I think he's cute and...he takes time with me and...doesn't say mean things to me and...well...I don't get the impression...HE...thinks I'm a gutter-snipe...or even particularly...easy...for that matter."

"You stay the hell away from 'Daniel'..." He disgusted the name. "Your ass is mine...literally...the sooner you realize that fact...the better off we will all be..." He stormed away...his day...no fun any longer. The bitch had managed to upset the hell out of him...

Calli Hertz...smiled slowly. Well pleased with herself. There...that should shut him up for a while. He would brood for hours. Ah...the peace and quiet.

"Where the hell is he going?" Coletti stood, full cup of coffee in hand, watching Forbes stalk out of the briefing room.

"To...brood." Calli took the coffee. "Thanks, Coletti...I owe you." She smiled happily up at the man. The General finally entered and everyone made for their seats. Calli genuinely hoped this would not be a long briefing....her cunt did hurt...Forbes was a little too enthusiastic a couple of times last night and she did not relish sitting for any long period of time.

She saw the man re-enter the room but he only threw her a nondescript glare before finding a seat...elsewhere. How typically childish...he wasn't going to sit with his own team all because she made a few innocent remarks concerning the 'archeological guy.'

The woman turned her attention to what General Hammond was saying. Her ass was his, indeed...if and when she SAID it was...or..if he was in that one mood she kinda...liked where he was all...'take charge and kinky sex' thing...but..other wise...absolutely not.

Her ass was hers to do with as she pleased. The sooner he realized THAT fact...she...calmed her frayed nerves, determined to get on with her day. Just seeing him today..after...last night and the fact he was all..cute and suggestive and all...well...A girl gets...thoughts about such things. It wasn't her fault...he had started it, after all.

She got her notepad out and began jotting pertinent things the General would be sure to question later on.

'HIS' ass...yeah, right...whatever.

* * *

SGC Gym Area

Calli watched William Forbes work out on the weight machine. He had really...really nice arms...and the rest of him wasn't bad either. He worked out with a vengeance today...as if...something was bothering him.

SG-13 was not scheduled to go off-world. They had some down time coming and Calli thought to herself...had she kept her big mouth shut this morning...she could be having some serious 'down' time...the man probably would be going 'down' on her at this exact moment...but, no...she had to let that damned Irish pride out...and now...she was sooo bored.

She sighed...not really interested in working out today...not that she was interested in it..any day...it was required..

She glanced around the large area...quite a few people were in here today. She noted Teal'c...a permanent fixture here..and the 'archeological guy'...he was looking look of late. Beelzebub was working on his biceps....

Calli glanced to the baggy grey shorts the man wore. Carter had intimated...O'Neill had a nice package. The girl could not tell from what he was wearing today.

She sighed again. Her thoughts turned to last night....before...Forbes. She didn't really want to think about it but...it wasn't as bad as it usually was. She felt something had been...settled inside her. It was hard to explain.

Ba'al...she had known when he...reappeared. She had looked into the handsome face and recognized...someone she knew...finally. She had wanted to yell at him....where the hell have you been??? Why didn't you come sooner...but...she had been afraid and...just wanted away from...that creepy other guy.

Ba'al did not creep her out. There really were two entities inside him...she had not been associated with the Tok'ra enough to really...grasp that concept as yet.

She was made to 'grasp' it last night.

"So let me get this straight."

She looked up. It took a second to register...William Forbes was speaking to her. He wiped his forehead and arms of excessive sweat as he did so. "You prefer Daniel Jackson to me."

She blinked...damn! It was just like him to take it all wrong. She thought this time before she spoke.

"Because...if that's the case...fine. Guess we'll just...let this thing rest...right?"

The words not only hurt her...they devastated her.

"...Sure..." She lowered her head and fought the need to weep. "...Whatever."

"Fine!" The man's tone was brittle. He went back to his workout station...got half-way there and... came directly back.

"I though we were good...I thought...last night meant something." He stared at her with a cold stare which only made her want to cry all the more. "I was fucking there for you...God, Calli..you were so...loving. I...thought..."

"I was joking you moron!" She stood...facing his anger almost but not quite...squarely. "....Sir...the 'archeological guy' likes the Doc...you know that!"

` Forbes...processed.

"You were being so...superior today..." She defended herself...half-heartedly.

"I thought we were fucking flirting..." He hissed his frustration. "I didn't mean any of that shit."

"You did to," She was relatively certain. "You scored...big time and you were ..bragging."

Forbes...calmed a tad. "..I was not."

"You were too!"

"....Well..." He hated to...say it, clearly. "I never had a woman four times in one night...especially a stupid Irish one...and I was tired...I wasn't thinking clearly. You can't hold that against me..."

"I'm not stupid." She snapped.

"Oh, really...what did you do yesterday...you and Coletti?"

She...shut-up. Ok..maybe that was a little...stupid but...Coletti started it.

"And who had to pull your asses out of the fire with the General."

She...pouted.

"And don't do the 'face' thing..." He always caved when she did. "It won't work this time...." Especially if she kept 'doing' it. "I said...stop it."

Calli...stopped it. She frowned instead.

"...You don't like the 'archeological guy'?"

Her frown increased..

"In 'that' way." He clarified, pissed he had to.

Calli looked at Daniel. Forbes...stepped, blocking her view. "You don't have to check him out to answer the damned question." His jealousy kicked in. "Bitch."

She pouted again.

"I SAID...STOP that...dammit!"

"I wasn't doing anything....and don't tell me you haven't checked out little Miss 'D' cups up at the check-in station..." She certainly knew Coletti had...and even MacAroy. Shame on him.

"Every damned guy on the base has checked her out..that doesn't mean I'm interested in her...not like that."

"Oh? What way are you interested in her, then?" She would be most interested to know...exactly.

"You know..." He looked off in the distance trying to halt his need to maim and just...hurt really bad.... "Sometimes I just want to twist your little neck off that empty little head."

She was not impressed. "Only an Unas can really do that...not...you."

"I should have let that one have you!"

"Fine." She grabbed up her towel and her gym bag. "I will go find him...he's a hell of a site more agreeable than you!"

She turned...as she flounced off... "And cuter too!"

The man...closed his eyes and let his head drop forward. How could this fucking day start off so fantastic and...end like this.

Well...it wasn't ended...not by a long shot. "Coletti...come with me..."

Coletti shrugged over at MacAroy...and..followed the man. He had to jog to catch up to Forbes, the man's strides were long and purposeful.

He looked at the Col's face and thought better of asking...where or why.

"Stay here...no one comes in...got it."

"What do I tell them?"

"That's your problem." Forbes had one of his own. One...he was about to fix.

He pushed open the doors to the locker area...strolling into the shower room. He glanced around. One lone shower was in use...

Calli Hertz was rinsing her face...but she heard the new-comer...thinking nothing of it...the sign said females. And Coletti was still in the gym.

She did glance over at the foot-steps, however for they appeared heavier than a woman's boots would make. She gasped, her hand snaking out for the towel she had lain over the dividing wall...

Forbes' hand beat her to it....he tossed it aside and ...came around the divider...

Calli's mouth fell open and she tried to cover herself in the age old gesture of maidenly modesty...

"Seen it." Forbes did not even slow his gait. "Like most the base...knowing you...bitch." He wasted no time on preliminaries ...he grasped the girl, shoving her up against the tiled wall...he ignored the water as it drenched his sweats...and gym shoes.

"NO!" Calli grated, half-heartedly fighting the man off...

"Yes!" He grated...lifting her bodily, sticking his thigh between hers. He was already fumbling with the front of the damned sweats which were surprisingly easy to push down. He grasped his cock and shoved it up her cunt.

Calli...groaned...settling immediately. Her legs locking around his waist, her mouth seeking his full lips.

He thrust heatedly into her several times, grunting his pleasure. He held her stationary for his thrusts lifted her ...he shoved her back down, grinding roughly into that tight little hole.

He came...stifling the loud gasp in the wet, warmness of her neckline. He rode the waves of pleasure as they washed over him and ...felt...human again...

She moved that little ass...and he realized...after a time...she needed hers, still. He..helped...pushing into her with quick...hard...determined...stabs. It didn't take very long at all...she was purring like a kitten when he finally...slid out of the tasty little cunt.

He fixed his sweats, his eyes never leaving her face. "Was that one good, baby..." He whispered his gentleness.

"Ohhh." Was her reply and she...leaned against the wet wall for needed support. He had eased her down...stepping back...he looked at her naked body. He lifted her face. "Open your eyes."

She...obeyed...the passion still within the emerald depths.

"This..." He motioned accordingly. "Belongs to me...we have any problem with that?"

She...shook her head..slowly, trying to get her breathing back under control.

His eyes fell to her heaving breasts. He stepped, cupping one, squeezing...his thumb rubbing the erect nipple roughly. "These...are mine." He looked at her tits. Leaned and...suckled each...taking his time. "Both...of them."

Calli groaned, and...squirmed. Her cunt heating yet again... She wanted to touch herself to ease the delicious pain but....the man reached the objective first. He slid his middle finger inside her and moved it slowly in and out.

Calli clamped her legs together, holding his hand...where she wanted it to be...  
"MY..." He grated his belief. "CUNT...got it?"

She squeezed hard, squirming against his captured hand. He pulled his hand out of the steamy little cubby hole. "Play with yourself on your own time...if I can't watch...then...it isn't going to happen."

She whimpered her distress.

"You want it again?"

She lifted her arms about his neck and caught his mouth hungrily...

"Then...tell me." He instructed. Pushing her back against the same wall again...God...she was starting to love that wall.

She... nodded.

"Say the words."

"Make l-love to m-me." She tried not to 'plead' but...she was hurting so badly.

"No...not that....we aren't...doing ...that. What am I doing to you, Calli...tell me...say it and...I will...do it."

"FUCK...ME." She grasped his hair, angrily pulling his mouth to hers.

The kiss left the man shaky inside... "Climb." He advised hoarsely, his mouth suddenly dry, his nerve ending..raw..alive...

He grasped her thigh, assisting her...up. Calli grasped the thick, long cock, having struggled to pull it from the confides of his sweats...He refused to help her there. She pushed the large bulb into her...gasping, moaning feebly. And instantly...pumped herself up and down on the steel pole...making no pretense of doing anything other than...enjoying the hell out of the act. She tried not to moan...she tried not to...squirm...she tried not to pant so...breathlessly...she ...did...try. To no avail...

He was right...it was remarkably easy for him to make her cum.

She...finished and...slid off his cock...it had only taken...moments.

Wow...she was...impressed...

He grasped her wet hair, forcing her ...to her knees. He grasp his cock, forcing it past her willing lips. She suckled and licked and...played...especially with his balls...he liked that...she knew he did...and...gosh...

He came in a remarkably short period of time as well.

She never swallowed...but this time...he held her head and forced a goodly amount down her throat until she gagged and...he finally...allowed her to pull away....

She spit and grimaced...."Ewwwwww!" She got up hastily, rinsing her mouth for a long time. "Ewwwww...don't you dare do that again."

Forbes readjusted his sweats and smiled at her.

"How did it taste?"

"Fuck you..." She grimaced again and...went back to rinsing her mouth.

His grin widened. "It was good for me, babe...how about you."

Calli leaned...against the wall...her eyes closed...her system...sated completely. She was soooo not bored any longer. "Oohhh shit, yes...sir."

"I like your attitude, Major..." He kept looking at the perfectly sculptured body. And to think...that was all his...to do with as he saw fit.... "Not to mention...your tits."

She opened dreamily content eyes and...stared at the man.

"Gonna go get out of these wet things...wanna watch?"

She...sighed contentedly and...went back to her...basking.

Forbes...grinned. "You better be out of there by the time I get back or...no telling what will happen, Hertz. Just fair warning."

He went to his locker...opened the door and...remembered Coletti. He stuck his head out the connecting doors. "Hey...you can beat it now. And...thanks."

"Well, we are in a better mood, I must say." The man looked at the drenched garb the Col still sported. "Fall in, did we sir?"

Forbes grinned...oh, he had been 'in' something...something...wonderful and ...exotic and...fucking fantastic. "There's a leak in here."

"A little slippery is it?"

Forbes grin widened. "Shut the fuck up...I'm gonna shower..."

"With a friend?"

"Coletti...you spoil this for me and I will make your life a living hell...do NOT razz her...Not one fucking word...got it?"

"I'm not the only one that 'got it'...apparently."

"I am sooo gonna kick your ass."

"Hard to do sir...with that big fucking grin on your face."

"Get the hell out of here." Forbes frowned as hard as he could. Inside...he was still grinning, though.

"Sure...toss me aside when you don't need me...I get it...Coletti the freakin door mat."

"Now you know how your women feel..." Forbes...shut the door.

Calli was dressed...sort of. She had her fatigues on...and...a black lace bra. He had never seen that one before. She was still bare-footed...he thought her feet was sexy...he liked to rub them but she was ticklish and wouldn't let him near them.

She had baby pink polish on those cute little toes...and...a silver ring on the middle one on her right foot.

"That new?" He motioned to the bra, pulling his sweats off his legs, having discarded his wet shoes first.

She glanced...getting her black tee ready to pull over her head. "Yes."

"Did you buy it for me?"

"...Yes."

He....smiled. "I like it...I really...like it." He made reference to an old 'quote'...some movie star had said once. "No...I do." And...he did. It unsnapped in the front...easier to get off.

She looked at the man. "...Are we...ok, now?"

His eyes softened. "We are, in my book...yours?"

She nodded.

"And...you're sorry you upset me today?" He pushed his luck but surprisingly...she nodded again. "Were you trying to make me jealous?"

She thought about it. Then...reluctantly...nodded.

"It worked." He grinned at her and her heart sped up. She chastised herself severely, attempting to slow her stupid pulse down. "Don't....do it again."

She lowered her eyes then lifted him a devastatingly vulnerable stare. "Kay."

He held her gaze easily. "I want to fuck you again..."

Her .....tummy went waaaaay up. "...Y-you...d-do?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yes. So....get the hell out of here before I follow through on it."

She looked about absently...she didn't understand...no one was here. What was stopping him.

Forbes chuckled sensually, the sound moving along Calli's nerve ending like silk.... "What...are we going for a new record...normally, sweet heart...I would sooo be 'up' for that eventuality but...I think I've pushed my luck far enough today...." He swept her body, his gaze branding it with his ownership. "Hammond will have my ass if he finds out what I pulled in there...where the hell was my head...." He...halted...processing.

Don't say it....don't...say it...you will get a fucking...hard-on. Don't even...think it...

"Up your cunt." He...closed his eyes and...groaned...and...got...hard. "Fuck." He murmured his loss of control. Turning his back, so she would not notice...hopefully.

"Excuse me?"

Thank God...she hadn't heard. "You coming home?" He glanced back over his shoulder.

She searched his face religiously. "Do you...want me to?"

"No, Hertz...I want to go home and jack-off....all by myself.." He threw her a stern 'look'. "That sounds like fun, don't ya think?"

"Don't be mean." She...pouted.

He...softened. "I want you there, dammit....why would you even ask, Calli."

"Because you are mad at me."

"I was...not any longer."

"...No?' The pout went away and she blinked an innocent stare.

"Being inside your cunt kinda...takes all the fight out of me...go figure."

She...was happy again. "...Really?"

He sighed...shaking his head. "Yeah, baby...really."

"Should...should I wait? We...could go to lunch or something...if..you're hungry."

"Oh...I'm hungry." He stripped his boxers. She...dropped her eyes and...they remained fixed. He was not shy. "Like what you see?"

She lifted her eyes, framed by those incredible lashes and...nodded.

He chuckled. "You are fucking good for a man's morale, woman."

She flushed a tad. "So...lunch?"

"Give me a few..." She started off, grasping her bag. "And...Calli...don't start without me." He held his grin. "You know...I hate that....don't you."

She flushed again the lovely mouth tightening with irritation. She rolled her eyes and...left, that little ass swishing erotically.

He watched her go...his smile...growing...slowly.


	92. A Compliment Sir?

Carter and O'Neill watched the proceedings from afar...

"It's just kind of creepy, sir." Carter confided in the Col. "That's all I'm saying. I mean...he was watching."

"Yeah...I thought that at first too." Jack admitted. He leaned against a wall...weapon resting on his forearm. He was at military 'rest'. "I was pissed but then...I got to thinking." He motioned to the Goa'uld. "He's been around awhile. He probably invented the damned Roman Orgy thing...what could possibly shock you after that."

Carter had not thought of it in those terms.

"And...quite frankly, Carter..if I were given the chance to watch us make love...I'd jump on it."

"Is that what the new mirror is all about, sir?"

"Never mind about that...I was trying to say..." Jack continued undauntedly. "You are a beautiful woman. Guess I should tell you more often than I do."

"Actually, sir..." She stated. "You have never said...that."

"Yeah?" He seemed to think she was not being entirely truthful. "Sure I have."

"No...but.." Carter motioned to the small group gathered by the weapon housed in the large structure about a hundred meters away from where they stood. "How do I rate compared to...her?"

"The Goa'uld chick?" O'Neill glanced as well, but returned his interest to the other woman. "Hey..she's flashy...and built like a brick shit-house, but..she can't hold a candle to you."

"Eh...thank you, sir...I...think." Carter...was going to have to process that one. "She seems a little taken with Daniel." She held her smile.

"That Daniel...our little boy is growing up." Jack concurred. "Why do all the snake-heads go for him?"

"Speaking of little boy...I hope JJ is ok. I should have stayed home."

"You're needed here." Jack reassured her. "JJ is fine...I'm worried about Janet. She's the one having to watch him." He quipped to make her feel better. "Daniel can watch Ba'al's translation thing but you need to be here for the technical crap no one else gets."

"The 'scientist guy'...as Major Hertz calls him...is good, sir. He could do the job. I am replaceable."

"He has a thing for you..." O'Neill had picked up on the vibes the guy was giving off. "I don't like him."

"Really?....Little Miss 'D' cup in 'check-in' has a 'thing' for you, sir."

"Nay...Coletti has staked his claim...says she is the pinnacle of his achievements. He's determined to win her over." Jack had heard the rumor.

"With that charm and personality, the poor girl doesn't stand a chance."

"Still pissed about the 'posting list'...right?" Jack drew in an even breath. "I wrote down 'MacGyver.'"

"Yes sir...I know you did."

"Kinda cute, huh?"

"No."


	93. Translation

Inside the structure:

"Do you fancy him, Osanna?" The thought clearly amused the Goa'uld. He did not bother to turn, still concentrating on the text written on the stone wall before him.

The female Goa'uld had passed very close by Daniel, her hand trailing lovingly across the man's ass-cheeks.

Daniel had started, jumped and...cleared his throat self-consciously.

"He has....merit, Lord." Osanna brushed her breast up against Daniel's bicep, her fingers curving to the muscled area. Her eyes just for the human alone.

"He's spoken for. He's dating some slutty nurse." Jack had arrived on the scene, his P-90 cradled in his arms now.

Daniel frowned at the man and pushed his glasses back up on his nose. He glance to where Osanna still...retained hold of his arm.

"Col!" Carter chided, knowing the identity of the 'slutty nurse' and feeling bad for Daniel. "Stop saying that, ...please."

"Why? What?..." O'Neill was all ears. "What have you heard?"

Daniel tried not to roll his eyes.

"She will pale in comparison to me...human." Osanna assured Daniel Jackson. She did not seem to be bragging, just stating facts....in her world. "You are the one Hathor chose. She was a bitch but could always manage attract the most." She ran her finger down the young man's bicep and forearm...watching it's trek. "Delicious of males. I will say that much for her..speaking of...sluts, that is."

"May she rest in peace." Jack O'Neill nodded solemnly.

"And...you." Osanna turned curious eyes to the Col. She really was a remarkably beautiful female whether Jack wanted to admit it or not. "Are the one who eliminated her..." O'Neill was looked over admiringly. "Perhaps we should reward you for services to Our Lord, Ba'al...one at a time? Or...together?" She asked seductively.

Carter...cut her eyes to the Col.

Daniel coughed yet again..pretending not to have heard.

"Gonna pass on that, snake lady." Jack was not the least bit embarrassed, on the other hand. "Young Daniels' heart couldn't take the strain."

"Perhaps your's could not either." Ba'al knew first hand...the woman's capabilities, after all. He had taken the time to glance to O'Neill.

Jack checked with Sam...who was ...checking with...him.

"Yes, I could." He scoffed at such a concept, then...upon her...lifted brows... "I mean, ya know...if..that ever occurred. Which it will NOT."

Carter's look said it all.

"This inscription. I translate it as:" Daniel just wanted to get back to work suddenly. "And then the end, enlightenment...infinity...justice."

He looked to Ba'al who was having no difficulty what-so-ever, in translating the Ancient's script. The Goa'uld nodded his regal head, a fixed scowl on the handsome features.

"End of...what?" Jack had to question.

"...Anubis." Ba'al's brow furrowed in thought...

"Don't seem too happy about it, Ba'al, buddy." Jack had to say.

"Well, as I understand it, Jack..the one to defeat..this character." Daniel answered for he did not think the Goa'uld would bother, he pointed to the symbol he meant... "Which I take it, represents Anubis?"

"The ones who wrote this..." Ba'al glanced about the hundreds upon hundreds of sections of the temple. "Are not the same ones who constructed this weapon. The writings here are a derivative of the original language."

"That may well be true, Jack..this is not the symbol usually associated with Anubis."

"This temple was entrusted to these creatures...perhaps scribes...priests. The original text could have proven..to them...too holy a thing to even utter, let alone.." He waved an elegant hand. "Put down in print."

All looked at him.

Daniel explained. "Same principal. The name of God... considered sacred and removed from the bible over the centuries, replaced by God or Lord."

"I have it on tape..." Jack was proud of the fact. "The Bible."

Ba'al looked at the man and sighed.

Daniel looked at the man and...shook his head.

Carter looked at the man and...smiled.

Osanna looked at the man and...licked her lips suggestively.

Jack did a double-take...then frowned. "Stop it." He warned her.

"So what we have here is what..?" Daniel asked Ba'al. "I'm getting...'enlightenment'...ahh...as in 'ascending'.

Ba'al nodded, the dark scowl back.

"So...the one who defeats Anubis has to actually...die to do it?" Daniel grimaced for the fact.

"Nor...can it be..one of us." Ba'al caught Osanna's eyes.

"Does it matter, Lord...as long as Anubis is defeated?"

"Are we talking any human...Tauri.." Daniel questioned. "Could defeat Anubis were he to....ascend?"

"Don't get any ideals...'archeological guy.' " Jack frowned at Daniel as well.

"No..it must be...this one." Ba'al pointed to another symbol on the wall before them.

"GEESH..PLEASE tell me...that's not me!" Jack pleaded his case.

"Not unless you are descended from the royal line..." Ba'al's expression said he seriously doubted such a possibility.

"So..we have to find this guy and ask him to kick off in order for him to help us defeat old cloak head, hum?" Jack put it in a nut-shell.

"Pretty much, Jack." Daniel always admired how the other man could....put things in a nut-shell.

"I'm thinking...he's not going to be all that responsive to the notion." Jack...thought.

"What else does it say, Daniel?" Carter tried to read the stuff but...she was lost. "Does anything here point to his identity, other than..the descended from the royal line thing?"

"We're not talking Prince Charles here, I take it?"

"No, Jack." Daniel sighed mentally this time. "The royal line of the Ancients."

"But...they no longer exist." Carter pointed out.

Out of the ensuing silence came... "Yes...they do..sorta." Jack recalled a visit to one of the 'P' planets...about six months ago. "The pod people place...with the walking bushes..." He jogged Daniel's memory as well. "The 'Machine Guy'?"

"He...it..whatever..." Daniel had not yet classified the 'thing' in his mind. "Is an android....of sorts, Jack. Not a ...real, eh...human..he was created by the Ancients...not descended from their line."

"Of whom do you speak?" Ba'al was suddenly most interested in the conversation.

"Never mind, snake boy." Jack wasn't sure this information should be shared.

"I thought we were to exchange knowledge...Tauri. I have upheld my part of the agreement." Ba'al was getting a little testy.

"Jack...it isn't as if 'he' can be hurt...it...can be..eh." Daniel as usual..was the voice of reason. "He said...you or rather...your Jaffa had already visited the planet."

Ba'al digested the information.

"On this world..." Daniel had taken Jack O'Neill's shrug as a sign...it was ok to proceed. "Well, I guess..for lack of a better term...one could call it an amusement park. You...think of something and...this...android supplies the scenario to fit it."

Daniel's memories of the place was more..painful than...amusing.

"He was left there by the Ancients...This thing must be thousands of years old..." Carter added her input. "Very sophisticated...advanced. Remarkable, really."

"And he's very polite, actually." Daniel recalled.

"I know of this planet. My Jaffa describe it as ...a place of evil...dark spirits."

"It's a sort of fantasy land...you have to be very careful to control your thoughts." Daniel stated. "This guy creates illusions...he uses them to teach himself about different species."

Ba'al still did not seem to be grasping the concept.

"Depending on what your thoughts are...your warrior...trained to expect the worse...are probably going to experience the worse because of what they are thinking when they step through the gate." Daniel simplified the issue greatly but the jest was there.

Ba'al closed his eyes, a vivid 'memory' flashing into his mind's eye.

Ha'sheem felt the agony of Arella's death once again.  
The Jaffa's weapon marred her lovely body, searing the golden  
Fabric to her horribly scorched torso.  
It was as if...he, himself...had died the same hideous demise....

Ba'al gasped...the vision all too real for a moment in time...

Osanna came to his side...her features openly concerned. "My Lord? How may I assist?"

Ba'al waved her aside. Now...he ...understood.

"It was a planet inhabited by the Ancients...I'm sorry, but..." Daniel sensed it was alright to continue now...whatever the Goa'uld had experienced...he was in 'control' again and functioning. "It's proven fact...they seemed to have insulated themselves against...things that could conceivably harm them." Daniel had put it diplomatically.

"The illusions this being creates are all too real...some are painful." She looked at the young archeologist.

"And some...are just downright embarrassing, hey, Carter? You still got that sea-form gown...the one cut up to your butt with the shoulder thingy going for it?" O'Neill had really liked that gown.

Carter had the grace to feel uncomfortable over her actions on the planet.

She threw the man a 'look'. Jack grinned but...shut-up.

"We must return to this planet. We must seek out this...android." Ba'al made his decision.

"You 'return'....you...'seek'." O'Neill made his. He did not like that planet...not one bit.

"It is better to have a plan when Anubis returns...unless you actually intend to use the weapon you possess." Ba'al glanced at Carter's small bulge of a stomach.

"Hey!" Jack stepped in front of the woman, blocking the Goa'uld's view. "No 'looking...there's no....'looking." He waved a curt finger of reproach.

"I shall journey there myself." Ba'al could do nothing more here on Dakara. "Come, Osanna.." He looked at the female. Then...Daniel Jackson. "....Unless you wish to remain here."

Osanna joined him instantly. "They are merely humans, my Lord...my loyalty lies with...my God."

"Knock yourselves out." Jack bid them a fond farewell. "You kids have fun...keep in touch...post card would be nice."

Ba'al lifted an impatient stare directly before he and Osanna disappeared in the familiar blinding flash of...the 'beam'.


	94. Jacks Dream

"Daniel...I am telling you this in the hope..you will be able to help, but.." Carter was unsure about sharing the confidence with the man. "I trust you, of course..but I think..if the Col. Were to..."

"I know Jack, Sam." Daniel put the woman's fears to rest. "If there's a problem...maybe I can help. What's going on?"

Carter refused to tell about the sex last night...Jack had been...like a different man. Not gentle or teasing or even role-playing...not last night. He had been rough and..almost...abrupt in his love-making. He had...finished and..collapsed upon her...she had felt the tension within the man.

She held him...he refused to relinquish his hold on her body...his embrace a tight...determined one.

She stroked his hair and massaged his shoulders and back and soon...had felt the tenseness drain from his body. He had fallen into a fitful sleep...but, she cradled him to her breast the entire night and at least...he was able to sleep.

Something was bothering him. She could only guess at what it might be...so...she had thought of Daniel.

"After the briefing...he..." They had returned from Dakara yesterday. Hammond had ordered SG-1 and SG-13...to the planet P44X773. Well, back to the planet. "He..really doesn't like that planet...does he."

"You don't know why?" Daniel was interested. "Do you."

"I...haven't a clue, to be honest. Daniel."

"Sam...he's afraid...he will slip and...he will have to face Charlie again."

Carter...closed her eyes for a beat. "God...why didn't I see that?"

"Jack keeps a lot of things bottled up. He...needs to learn to vent." Daniel knew the answer...just not how to get from point A to point B...with Jack O'Neill. "It is just a part of what he is...can you handle that? Sara...couldn't. She expected more of him than he knew how to give."

"I just wanted to help him..." Was all Sam knew for certain. "I accept all that he is, Daniel. I don't want to change him...I just want to be there...if he needs me to be."

Daniel smiled and nodded. "Jack is strong. He can do this. And...if he asks...fine but...if he doesn't? My advice is to...let him run with it."

She nodded. "I wish there were more I could do but...alright." She stood and smiled at the younger man. "Thanks...'archeological guy'."

Daniel's smile had widened. Even HE was starting to think of himself as...that.

* * *

Jack O'Neill's Office

O'Neill slept...on his couch. He was technically off-duty until tomorrow morning and...Carter was on-duty so...he just didn't feel like going home to an empty house. JJ was at daycare and had another four hours there...until Carter was off.

So...he thought he would catch up on his rest. He had passed a lousy night. He dreamed of that damned planet...and even now...he was back there again...half asleep...half awake...in that nether world where reality meets dreams...

He could smell Carter's new perfume...not that he had not liked her old one...he had but this one...he closed his eyes and..savored. He had caught a faint whiff as she had passed...having poured herself more coffee from the pot situated behind him...on the tray.

He opened his eyes and stared at the woman, unaware he did so, his thoughts preoccupied.

Daniel droned on.

That damned perfume made all sorts of thoughts pop into his mind...thoughts he probably should not allow himself think...

"Jack?"

Jack...started out of his revery...he looked about the long table from one set of eyes to the other and realized...a question must have been put to him. "....What?"

"What?" Daniel fired right back, for he had not asked...that and he was confused now.

"Are we ready?" O'Neill could only hope, preparing to push away from the table, his question inquired of anyone willing to 'ok' such a concept.

"For...what?" Daniel apparently needed to know.

"To 'go'." It was 'apparent' to Jack O'Neill.

"Where?" Daniel cocked his head, listening harder.

"What?" It was Jack's turn to be confused. "I don't know...what number planet are we on?" He had long ago lost track.

Daniel shook his head to clear it. "You just said...'Wow'."

"...No, I didn't."

"Do not start." General Hammond arose hastily, knowing this particular drill by heart. "And, yes..Col. We are set for 'go'. Get your team ready. Back here at 0800hrs." In issuing the order , the man had hoped he had interceded in the usual nonsensical exchange between the two men. Usually, he did not mind but today..he was nursing a headache.

He had spoken at length with the Appropriation Committee first thing this morning. He was not in a very good mood today.

O'Neill ignored Carter's quizzical expression, a little embarrassed, truth told. He had arisen, as Teal'c Daniel and the woman at the General's words, all heading for the door in unison.

Daniel passed with a discrete... "Yes..you did."

"Didn't." Jack was positive he would not had spoken such thoughts aloud. Following the younger man out the door.

"Did." Daniel called over his shoulder and practically ran down the metal stairs so Jack could not get in the last word.

O'Neill felt decidedly slighted.

Carter passed, as the man had halted, blocking her path, her blue eyes observing him oddly.

"Well, I didn't." He assured her.

"Yes, O'Neill..." Teal'c passed with a nondescript look, which on anyone else would seem somehow...ominous. "You did."

Jack was confused again, for Teal'c did not lie. Daniel did...but..not the Jaffa. Which was both good and sad in the Col's opinion...about Teal'c...not Daniel.

He watched Carter and Teal'c continue on, as they too, transcended the stairs Daniel had so cowardly taken before. The man stood..his mind working feverishly.

"..I did?" He called after them but no one bothered answer for they assumed it a rhetorical question.

Jack listened to the sound of their retreating foot-falls.

He still processed all that had transpired, his mind finally coming to a decision.

"No I didn't." He felt better, then he, too...followed suit, moving more cautiously down the stairs these days. His knees were killing him. What was THAT all about?

* * *

Planet P44X773

Jack O'Neill's knees were still killing him when he stepped down the stone stairs of the Stargate. Often traveling the cold expanse of space, Carter so affectionately referred to as the 'wormhole'...caused the stiffness in the man's joints to act up.

It was like so many other planets they had visited..which was somehow reassuring. Trees...trees were good...good for the ecology..good for cover if Jaffa patrols were lurking about, good for the birds.

Yeah, trees were good. The man searched the horizon. Lots of trees there.

"Looks clear." Daniel stated the obvious, glancing about the area.

"Clear' was good, O'Neill nodded, his mood better now that he was back out in the field. He cradled his P-90, the butt balanced on his hip, his hand around the barrel, as he looked out over the rather lush looking landscape, stretching out before him.

No Jaffa. No weird thingies...nothing with two heads...no pesky bugs to... ....hey, there was that scent again.

Jack glanced down as Carter passed, her own weapon at the ready, sweeping the area, her eyes scanning about.

Always the cautious one...the Col shook his head. He liked that about her. He smiled at nothing in particular. He continued on down the stairs. "I really should report you, Major..but...that scent is pretty neat. I like it."

"Sir?"

"The new perfume...it's cool."

"Col...I showered before we came..." It was a rule. She sniffed herself. "I don't smell anything, sir." She sniffed her wrist, then. Opened her black tee and smelled down there as well. "Nothing."

O'Neill shrugged. He could still smell the lovely fragrance. Odd...she could not.

"Hey...look at those weird flowers." Daniel had made his way out a few meters, pointing at the local fauna dotting the landscape. The young man turned around, his face holding a boyish grin. "You know what they remind me of? You guys remember that book? Day of the Triffids?"

Jack checked his memory banks. He didn't recall a book but he remembered an old English sci-fi movie. "Where the trees got up and did a gig-like?"

"I do not recall such a novel." Teal'c stood off to O'Neill's left, one huge palm wrapped around his staff, which he casually held by his side.  
Everyone looked at him.

"Yes....well." Daniel was at a loss but soon enough, his infamous brain kicked in. "No..really. Don't they look sorta like one would imagine? Look at them!" He spread his hands, turning back to 'look' as well.

At which point...the flowers, tall, stately and rather austere in their appearance, uprooted themselves and ...began clumsily...slowly...advancing...forward.

At which point....

Daniel gasped, fell back, his face incredulous, his senses...stunned. He cried out, stumbling away from the immediate threat, his weapon clumsily raised, pointing at the...things approaching him and his friends.

"Whoa, boy!" O'Neill hastened forward, witnessing Daniel's...odd behavior, wanting an explanation but more so...a little concerned for Daniel's welfare...were he truthful with himself. Jack O'Neill tried very hard not to cross that line, however, if at all possible.

Denial worked for him, most times.

Teal'c had caught the archeologist, holding him easily, powerful arms under Daniel's own.

"What's going on?" Jack raked the area rapidly, his senses tingling. "Little touch of sun-stroke, there?" He searched over head for the 'sun'...which was not particularly hot today.

"You...you didn't see that?!" Daniel's mouth was still agape, his tone...more than a little shaky, as he stared wide-eyed at...

Well...actually....nothing, now.

"See 'what'?" O'Neill jerked his head from side to side. "Where?"

"The...the..eh..." Daniel manage right himself with Teal'c's help, motioning frantically to..."Those things! The tall...eh..."

"Bushes?" O'Neill helped out, they were the only things 'out there', after all..except the trees.

"Bushes can't walk!" Daniel was pretty sure.

"Nooooo." Jack agreed readily. "Why do you bring it up?"

"You...you didn't see them?" Daniel was flabbergasted.

"What exactly did YOU see, Daniel?" Carter had observed him for sometime now.

Daniel looked from Jack's wary watchfulness to Teal'c's lifted brow to...Carter's concerned gaze. And...decided.... "Nothing." He quickly verified, "I didn't see...anything."

"Daniel?" Jack warned/asked the obvious, his wariness accentuated.

"Ok...I saw the bushes walk...they pulled their little roots up and started for us!" Daniel 'cracked' all too easily, only to glad to 'share'.

"Did you see any flying monkeys?"

"I'm telling you what I saw, Jack..." Daniel snapped.

"Those bushes...right there." Jack wanted to 'check'.

"They, technically...are not bushes, actually." Daniel strived for accuracy in all he did.

"Maybe we should get back to base, sir." Carter felt an uneasy feeling sweep through her. "Could be airborne." She raised her weapon, swinging an arc here and there.

"Did YOU see the bushes walk, Carter?"

She looked at Daniel and reluctantly shook her head. "No, sir."

"Teal'c?"

"I did not...are you unwell, Daniel Jackson?"

"I don't know." Daniel raked his hand through his hair. "I thought I saw..." He shook his head.

"Are the bushes walking now, Daniel?" Jack had to ask..it was his job.

"No!" The man grated.

"Good." O'Neill nodded. "We're making progress."

"I SAW it, Jack!"

"Ok." Jack calmed the man. "Ok, say you did...what does it mean? Anyone?" He asked for opinions, trusting Daniel in spite of his own reserves. He looked at Carter finding the lovely blue eyes on him.

She shrugged. "So far...Daniel is the only one affected, and...no one was hurt."

"Let's analyze this..." Daniel took a more scientific approach. "I mention the book and..the..bushes, for lack of a better term...come to life. Has to be a connection."

"Hallucinogens...could be only a matter of time before we all are experiencing...stuff." Carter suggested.

"Causes?" Jack wanted answers.

Carter had none. "Could be almost anything sir...a bio-haz team should come through." It was procedure.

"Well...I don't want to see no walking bushes." Jack stated his preference.

"Wait...this could be something we could use against the Goa'uld."

"How do you see that, Daniel."

"Think, Carter. They use humans as hosts...that crap really threw me for a loop. Thank God you guys were here to...keep me grounded." Daniel spoke his thoughts. "The Jaffa do not have a 'buddy' system. How would they have reacted?"

Jack wasn't following...exactly.

"One hour, Jack...we watch each other. At the first sign of trouble...we go home. We have to check this out...don't we? It's our mission, right?"

Jack knew, if it wasn't his team...Hammond would only send another. "One hour...not one second longer...Teal'c..you watch Daniel...Carter, you watch me..Daniel..you watch...yourself." O'Neill...frowned...that wasn't what he had meant...exactly.

"Who watches Sam?" Daniel asked.

"She's smart enough to watch herself....that's...what I meant to...say."

Carter grinned. The man stalked off, heading for the rise above the valley where the Stargate was located.

"Carter...take a sample of that bush thingy back with us when we leave..if it's what's causing this crap...I don't want it along with us...not now."

"Yes, sir."

The man halted his steps, removing his sunglasses. He surveyed the area beyond the rise.

The rest joined him, their expressions much the same as Col Jack O'Neill's.

"Wow." Daniel was speechless for a good two seconds. "Look..." He lifted both arms, encompassing all he saw. "AT THAT!"

"Is it real?" Jack voiced his thoughts.

"We sent recons...it didn't show up on the tapes." Carter remembered. "It's...beautiful."

"So...it's not real?" Jack asked.

"It looks 'real'..." Daniel could not take his eyes off the magnificent sight. "We have to go, Jack...come on! We can't pass this up!" He was not above pleading at this stage.

"What the hell.." Jack started down the sloping ravine.


	95. Lost Inhibitions

Ancient City Below

"These buildings are like nothing I have ever seen or even imagined. They have to be real." Daniel was almost giddy, stretching his way this way and that, gawking at the tall structure all around them as they walked the 'streets' of the metropolis. "Jack, I couldn't imagine something like this...I have never even seen this language." He stroked a near-by column lovingly. "I couldn't!"

"You imagined walking bushes." Was all Jack knew.

"Where are the inhabitants?" Teal'c asked. "There seems to be animal life..." The Jaffa had noted things scurrying about in and out of the stately buildings of what was proving to be a very extensive city.

"A civilization that has died out?" Carter asked.

"This symbol, Daniel Jackson...it is the Stargate, is it not?"

"Yes...but more importantly..that..." Daniel pointed. "Looks to be a...library."

Jack recognized the excitement in the man's tone. "Knock yourself out." He bid Daniel to 'follow his dreams' with a wave of his arms.

Daniel was running across the gigantic square of tiled elegance..crossing the courtyard in record time.

"Forty-eight minutes." Jack called after him. "And...counting."

Daniel waved and..continued on. He disappeared into a mammoth archway of the distant building.

"Teal'c...If he sees any walking columns...get him the hell back to the gate..if you have to knock him out to do it..."

Teal'c nodded, following Daniel at a more sedate pace.

Jack checked on Carter. She was walking around a fountain that was the center piece of the entire courtyard. "This was once a lovely place, Col...wonder who lived here?"

O'Neill took a moment to look about his surroundings searching for something other than trouble.

"This must be what the buildings looked like in ancient Egypt...the colors are so vivid...The architecture...breath-taking. I almost feel like we're standing in the middle of Alexandria."

The....fountain sprang to life.

Carter, gasped, stepping away from it's vicinity.

O'Neill raised his weapon.

He was about to order the woman to join him...

His mouth fell open...Carter's fatigues had melted away and...in their stead...she stood...in a long gown of sea green foam...her right shoulder bared, golden bracelets adored her wrists and upper arms. Her ..hair...was long and arranged in a most becoming style..garlanded with freshly braided flowers throughout the long silk.

"Isn't it beautiful...Jack?"

'Jack'....blinked...stunned. Oh, yeah..'it' was, indeed...beautiful..

Her voice had changed as well...as had her expression. "Do you like it?" She asked...moving slowly toward the man.

O'Neill thought instinctively of raising his weapon but...he just couldn't bring himself to..do it. "You were supposed to watch ME." He grated, retreating slightly. "You are out of uniform, Major!" Was the second thing that came to his mind...he didn't want to dwell on the first.

"You don't like it?" She seemed...hurt. "I chose it ...just for you."

"Stop it!" He held up a hand...he didn't trust himself to let her any closer. God...she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He DID like the dress..or gown..or whatever the hell it was...he liked it...a LOT! It showed off her shape to perfection..especially the long slit in the side. He had noted her legs before but..geesh..this woman had legs up to her...well...places he only fantasized about.

And...she was barefooted. He found that fact very...erotic.

He was used to seeing her in combat boots, which frankly...held a certain charm for the man as well, but..

"This is just soooo not real." He was sure of it now. Carter would never act like this...damn the woman. "Your hair...it's long...your hair isn't...long."

"I thought you preferred it...long. You seemed like it on the other...Samantha."

"Never mind about that. You snap out of this..." Jack commanded. "That's an order, Major!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're pulling a 'Daniel'..." He reminded himself more than her. "Not to mention...you are being totally insubordinate."

"No, I am not , Jack.." She reached, running a well-manicured finger down the sleeve of his jacket. "I totally respect you. I would NEVER do...that. You...work out every day. I..watch you, you know. Your muscle tone is...fantastic."

He glanced about his body even as the woman had. He felt her fingers clasp gently about his bicep and she...leaned...against his arm, her gaze a totally readable one.

Jack swallowed...hard.

"You do realize..." She continued..the soft gaze for him alone. "I find you...very attractive...right?"

"...What?" His mind shut down.

"I just wanted to make you...aware..that's all."

Oh, he was 'aware' of a lot of things right now. Like the feel of her breast against his bicep.

The woman had never crossed over the line in their...relationship..for lack of a better term. That she did so blatantly now...both shocked and yes..confused the Col.

Jack O'Neill was not a man that shocked easily, either. "....Major..I want you to report to Frasier as soon as I get you back to the Gate. We'll pick up Daniel and ..."

She balked when he took her hand to tug her after him.

He turned, his expression a critical one.

"I have been patient. I haven't pushed you." Carter was no longer in the mood to seduce anyone. "I understand about discretion, I have given you time...but, I have to tell you, Jack...My goodwill is about to come to an end."

"....Excuse me, Major?" He cocked his head, certain he could not be hearing correctly. "You said...what?!"

"You heard me...when are you going to step up...be a man for crying out loud?!"

"WHAT?!" He was not accustomed to her tone, her manner or...such brutal honesty between them.

"I am not going to sit around waiting for you to....to..." She motioned with her hands. "Make a move. Why should I? There are plenty more fish in the pond, you know!"

"Alright! Little Miss Cliche'" he grasped her arm as she would have pushed past him, spinning her around, bringing her up...hard...against a convenient column, pressing his body against hers...face to...face... "You listen to me and you hear what I am saying! Snap the hell out of this!" He shook her...roughly. "NOW!"

Carter's blue eyes..blinked, the breath taken from her body by the force of the man's actions. O'Neill stared into those luminous orbs and for a moment...felt the familiar connection that so often gave him comfort over the years...in so many different ways. In so many different...situations.

Carter's breath smelled of...cinnamon.

Damn...he liked...cinnamon.

And...there was that perfume again. It filled his head and...his senses..his eyes fell to the full lips...and remained.

The man tried to look away...he tried...ever so hard...

"Jack." She whispered and his stomach lurched spasmodically.

"....What?" His tone was husky with the emotion she was forcing him feel. He could 'feel' the heat of her body through the silk of that damnable gown..the slope of her breasts against his chest...

His mind wandered all over the place. As did his ...gaze.

"...You ...smell...great." He had not meant to...say it aloud. Damn!.. DAMN!

"So do you." She...pressed...closer.

He was thrown, his hands easing of their own accord. "...Yeah?" He found himself caressing the toned arms.

Carter leaned, nuzzling his neckline, her breath warm on his exposed flesh, causing trickles of pleasure to run the length of his spine. "Ohhh, yeah."

O'Neill closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the moment to it's fullest. "This is...so...freakin...wrong." He reminded himself but his tone lacked any real...conviction.

The woman's hands touched him under his flak jacket, pressing unto his shirt front. "It doesn't feel 'wrong'...not to me." She lifted a mesmerizing gaze.

Carter looked directly at his mouth, a long...intent gaze and the man felt his shaft...respond accordingly. He...leaned, drawn to her lips...wanting to kiss her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life.

'Where is your weapon?' His mind screamed at him.

O'Neill...jerked back..searching frantically about. He saw the P-90...on the rim of the wall nearby. His hand closed about the cool metal instantly. When the hell had he sat it down?? He looked at the black, dull metal, feeling a reassuring calmness overtake himself.

He felt in total control again...until...

He turned back to see tears brimming in Samantha Carter's beautiful eyes.

His breath caught in his throat...his heart lurched painfully.

"...Carter." He stated her name, trying to say all he was feeling in that one word. What he could not say...he hoped she would read in his features...his eyes.

She flushed red, her eyes closing to her humiliation. "God." She whispered brokenly. She ran a shaky hand across her brow, her thoughts...chaotic. "God...sir...I feel like...such a...fool!"

"NO!" O'Neill was more than quick to reassure her, but as always...at a total loss when it came to voicing his emotions or dealing with another person's. As a rule, usually, his inadequacies did not unduly concern him...they concerned him...this time. "Hey.." He sought desperately for something 'sensitive' to say...

He had nothing.

"I'm sorry, sir." Carter blurted an apology of sorts. "I...I don't know...why I..." Her blush deepened. "God...look at this!" She held the gown aloft. "What the HELL.." She laughed, choking the sound down hastily. "Is...this??" She felt ridiculously close to crying like a baby.

He had been in perfect control...Jack O'Neill would never be anything but...in control. She, on the other hand...was in shambles. Her insides felt like jell-o. Her nerves...raw...alive.

Where the hell were her shoes?

"It's this damned place." O'Neill put the blame where it belonged. He felt miserable...He would lose a damned limb before he hurt this woman and yet...he had. Her pain was mirrored in her face. And now...she even refused to look at him. "Something weird is going on...that's all."

"We....we should go, sir. I will get Daniel and...Teal'c." She grasp the gown between unsteady hands and...made to go. She needed to be anywhere but alone with this man, suddenly.

"Carter." Jack wanted desperately to make everything 'right' between them again but...he just simply did not know how.

She had hesitated but...sensed his dilemma. She continued on, forcing one step at a time.

"Carter!" Jack's tone was sharper than he had meant, his anger for himself, not the woman.

"We should g-go, sir." She only continued on.

He watched her go...helpless to stop her.

The silence was not only uncomfortable...it was...depressing as hell.

"....Well..."

O'Neill swirled about, his weapon at the ready.

"You handled that rather well, did you not?"

Jack...stared, a dark scowl on the handsome face. He had not heard the man's approach and what was worse...he had not sensed it.

"When was it exactly you began to build these walls, one could wonder?" The...man continued. "You hurt her, you know...was that your intent?"

O'Neill's scowl increased drastically, his mind...sorting...filing...examining..

"Would one kiss have been so horrible a thing? It was all she needed."

"Who the hell are you?" Jack demanded. "Where did you come from?"

"You ended your sentence with a preposition."

O'Neill's fingers tightened on his P-90.

"Against regulations?" The...man...asked pleasantly, ignoring the warning signs O'Neill exhibited. "The kiss?"

"Who...." Jack's tone had altered to granite. "...are you?"

"My title?...my....name?" The question seemed to amuse him. "Most refer to me as Vasos...a rose by any other name, however...if you prefer something more...colorful..feel free to use it."

O'Neill looked the man up and down. He looked normal enough. He was dressed a little weird.

"What?" The man looked at his attire. "Too much?" The long wrap was instantly replaced by...army fatigues. The exact duplicate of Jack O'Neill's. "Better..feel more comfortable now...I do so wish you to feel comfortable."

Jack blinded...then... "Alright...'what'...are you?"

"You adapt very well for one of your specie." 'It' seemed impressed. "I knew...if I waited long enough, you would find a way to operate the Gate. My patience has paid off."

"...Are you real..or..illusion?"

"Are you?" 'It' smiled. Waving a dismissing hand. "Sorry, just a little game I like to play. I am quite 'real'...I assure you."

"You've been causing all this 'crap'?"

"I could not resist the 'bushes' thing. I apologize. Too good to pass up." He/it smiled sincerely. "Tacky of me...I admit. Poor Doctor Jackson...I think he has forgiven me..." He motioned to the 'library.'. "No...I do not cause the..illusions. I merely..." He/it sought the appropriated way to phrase it. "Help the illusion along, so to speak."

O'Neill kept his weapon trained with deadly accuracy. "We are leaving this place."

"I am terribly sorry to hear it. I had hoped you would stay a bit longer."

"...You aren't going to try to stop us?"

"Why ever should I? There are many here who actually pay to visit here...not that monetary gain interests me...I simply was curious to see if they would..pay, that is."

He/it stepped casually, sitting on a stone wall.

O'Neill's weapon moved with it...him. The Col studied the thing carefully.

And...it studied him back. "...Was it after your son?"

O'Neill's face froze into rigid placidity.

"Your wife...Sara? She did not leave because of the...accident. She wanted to stay...to try to re-establish your life. Your...'walls'...refused allow her reach you. That is how you wanted it, of course."

O'Neill's jaw clenched and unclenched, his grip on his weapon tightening until his knuckles were white from the exertion.

"...You vowed you would never feel the pain you felt when Charlie...left. Never again and...now...you have hurt the one woman you never wanted to hurt.....rather sad, Jack...may I call you 'Jack'?"

"No."

"I am a machine." It answered Jack's unasked question. Moving on... "A...robot. Left by those that inhabited this world. They have been gone many millennium." It looked to the skies wistfully. "Many, many...many...centuries now."

"...A...what?"

"Robot..let us call a spade a spade. Oh, I am ever so sophisticated and complicated of course...far beyond your capabilities...or even you Major Carter's...to comprehend. My..that sounded rather arrogant...somewhat like the Goa'uld, hum?"

Jack's scowl increased again.

"I am aware of them. As...the Tok'ra..the Nox..are they not adorable? The Asgard..how is Thor, by the way? Oh...wait...I know more about that than you. I should very much like to meet your General Hammond. He is a most patient individual, indeed. I admire patience."

O'Neill glanced hastily to the 'library'.

"They are fine. Daniel Jackson is fascinated by the scrolls he had discovered. Teal'c is trying desperately to ignore the fact that your Major Carter is not dressed as when she arrived...Daniel Jackson had not even noted as yet." This seemed to amuse the thing again. "She is slightly embarrassed by the gown but secretly likes the feel of the material against her skin...and lovely skin she possesses too...the gown has the same affect on you...I believe?"

Jack simply looked at the thing.

"It has been a long time since she has felt like a female. I will not change the attire just yet, I do not think."

"Go." O'Neill motioned with his P-90.

"Man of a few words...good!" It jumped gingerly off the perch it was on. "We are to meet your friends. This should prove most interesting."


	96. A Charming Host

It/he walked briskly up the stairs leading to the library, then halted, waiting for Jack O'Neill, who still stood where he had been...just watching the thing.

"Well, come along...I am very anxious to be properly introduced." It seemed to scold the human. "And...O'Neill. Please try to refrain from referring to me as a 'robot'...the term is most offensive. There must be a more appropriate reference to which you can aspire?"

It disappeared through the same entrance Carter had taken into the monstrosity of a building. O'Neill sprinted after it with a curt..."Hey!"

The Col adjusted his eyes to the darker, cooler atmosphere, halting his steps, orienting himself.

"It is this way." Vasos had waited politely lifting it's head to show the direction to take, "They are gathered in the main atrium."

Jack O'Neill followed the thing reluctantly, ignoring the elegance of his surrounding completely, his weapon still trained unerringly upon the ...'robot'.

Carter was the first to note the new arrivals. She instinctively reached for her weapon only to be reminded she no longer had one...it was gone with her fatigues.

Teal'c hefted his staff but noted O'Neill's weapon, therefore.... did not feel the need to raise his.

All eyes, even Daniel Jackson's...were turned to....'It'. Then to...Jack O'Neill.

"He's a robot." Jack ignored the sigh of annoyance from the 'robot.'

Everyone continued to look at O'Neill...including the 'robot'. "....As in...'Danger, Will Robinson?'" the Col clarified irritably.

"Who?" Teal'c asked in that stately way he had about himself.

"He's causing all this crap." Jack looked to Carter, who...hesitated, then..lowered her eyes.

Fuck! O'Neill had hoped she would have gained her equilibrium by now.

"What do you mean, O'Neill?" Teal'c studied the new arrival more acutely.

Jack related the facts as he knew them in short, succinct sentences, always aware of the woman who stood a few inches from where he stood...he finished with a cryptic... "I think it can read our minds...or something."

"I can not...I merely...'sense' things."

O'Neill clearly thought it lied.

"Have you made any progress, Doctor Jackson?" Vasos asked, seeing the many opened scrolls laying about the long tables that were available for use.

"Eh...a little." Daniel looked to Jack, not able to read if he could speak freely with the 'robot'...or not, as yet.

"I knew you would." Vasos seemed to take a certain pride in the statement.

"Are there more inhabitants of this world?" Teal'c asked.

"Many...well, not..inhabitants. Visitors. Guests, let us say. You may send your machines to investigate any area you please. I shall remove the cloaking devices...please.." It took on an official air. "Try not to alarm the guests, if at all possible, however."

Why was Carter so damned quiet. She was constantly prattling on about one thing or another. O'Neill pulled his eyes from the woman who seemed overly preoccupied with assisting Daniel with opening even more scrolls..laying them out neatly.

The slit revealed far too much of her thigh, to Jack's way of thinking. He pulled his eyes from the green gown as well...especially...that area.

"What's this?" Daniel finally noted something other than those damnable scrolls. "Hey...Sam!" He looked her over, his glasses pushed up his nose. "...Wow!" He fingered the slit, since it was so close to his position.

"HEY!" O'Neill bristled accordingly.

Daniel guiltily pulled his finger back, covering it hastily with his other hand. "Oh...eh..sorry." He went back to his scrolls. "Sorry, Sam." He apologized sheepishly, then..could not resist stealing another glance at her legs. He cleared his throat gently, focusing his eyes elsewhere determinedly.

The 'robot' shifted it's eyes from O'Neill's outburst, a smile playing about his lips.

Humans amused him. He rather liked the breed.

"What?" Jack caught the by-play, his tone a testy one.

"..What is the purpose of this world?" Teal'c brought matters back on track.

"Purpose?" Vasos seemed taken aback. "What a ...unique question. Must there be a ..'purpose'?"

"He means..." O'Neill snapped, still pissed at Daniel. "You act like this is a vacation resort. We have experienced...another side to your little amusement park."

"Ever the cynic." Vasos shook his head woefully. "That man is definitely a cynic...has anyone else noticed? We are not all Goa'uld, O'Neill." The robot opened his fatigue jacket. "Want to check my stomach?"

It grinned at Jack's grimace of distaste. "The 'purpose' of this world...Jaffa. Is similar to what your mission is. To explore strange new worlds...to seek out new civilizations..to boldly go...where no robot has gone before."

O'Neill....altered his expression.

"OR..." The thing rephrased. "My Creators were a curious lot. I have inherited that trait. I gather data...process that data, store it and hopefully..one day...pass it on."

"To whom?" Teal'c found the thing fascinating.

"Originally? My Creators but they have long since forgotten about his planet. Just as, I imagine...they have forgotten about...me." It smiled slightly. "They have evolved beyond the need for the...mundane. Unfortunately, they forgot to turn me 'off'."

Daniel listened intently. As did Samantha Carter.

"You see, O'Neill...it is nothing so sinister as you imagined. Of course...you do not believe me. It is your nature. Time will prove my credentials.."

"Are you able to assist in our fight against the Goa'uld?" Teal'c was not so easily deterred.

"You are already being assisted by One far greater than I."

"The Asgard?"

"No, O'Neill...even greater than the Asgard." He smiled gently at the man, for his lack of understanding.

"Who?" O'Neill was curious now, in spite of his misgivings.

The machine merely smiled. "Any more questions? If not...I have a few."

"You could answer the ones put to you." Teal'c mentioned with a lifted brow.

"You are not ready to accept the answers."

"Why don't you let us decide that." Jack stated. "You wanna jump in here, Carter?" He needed...or...wanted to hear her voice...at least that. And, again..his tone was a little off-kilter.

"...Excuse me, sir?"

"Nice to have your input here...he's a robot. Don't meet robots everyday." Jack kept his tone more even this time. "Any pertinent questions pop to mind?"

"...Eh.." She searched her infamous brain. "Why the 'illusions'?"

"Good one." O'Neill nodded his approval.

"Over the centuries, I have learned..."

"Centuries?!...What are you...an Immortal or something?" Jack voiced his doubts.

"No, O'Neill...I am a vampire." Vasos managed to keep a straight face...for a few seconds. "Sorry...he just reacts so well...I can't resist at times. I do not age. A force-field protects me from physical harm. Yes..centuries."

All digested the statement in their own way.

"I have found, the best way to learn about a specie is by how they react to unexpected stimuli. Ergo...the illusions."

"You did the walking bushes." Daniel Jackson felt decidedly better. "I'm not crazy."

"Two separate questions there, Daniel" Jack reminded. "Yes and...who knows..jury is still out on the last one."

Daniel seemed hurt..or at least...pensive.

"So...now what?" Jack asked the obvious.

"You stated your preference to leave."

"Leave?" Daniel, for one, was devastated. "Jack..we just got here." He swept the array of information laid out before him.

"You may take the scrolls, Doctor. If it pleases you."

"I may?!" Daniel was astounded and...happy!

"Who...what race wrote these..do you know?" The young man was more than intrigued.

"Yes."

"...Can you share the knowledge?"

"Yes, but...would you not find more satisfaction from deciphering them on your own?"

Daniel looked about him. "I'm...not sure I can."

"I...am certain you will prevail."

Daniel took it as the highest compliment. "Yeah?"

"Absolutely." Vasos nodded his head.

"We take nothing back, Daniel. You know the rules...not until it's been cleared." Jack hated to be the one to burst Daniel's bubble.

The robot shrugged his shoulders helplessly, in complete empathy with Daniel.

"Then...can I stay?" He asked both Jack and the robot guy.

"No." Jack answered curtly.

"Jack!" Daniel protested.

"Daniel!" Jack threw the man a 'look'.

"Geesh!!!" Daniel...moped.

"And don't start whining either. I HATE that!"

"I don't 'whine'" Daniel took exception to the statement.

"Let's just get the hell out of here." Jack made his decision. "Let Hammond sort all this mess out."

"As you say, O'Neill." Teal'c nodded his agreement.

"Step back." Jack waved his weapon at the robot guy.

The robot guy...stepped aside. "So distrustful, O'Neill...but that is how you stay alive, I suppose and how you keep your friends the same, yes?"

Jack did not bother to answer. "Teal'c, take point."

The Jaffa did so, Carter following with only a slightly disappointed...well...alright...a very intensely...disappointed, slightly moping, definitely sullen...throwing Jack O'Neill death glares...Daniel Jackson in tow.

Jack thought...on the whole...Daniel was taking it well.

"Go." O'Neill motioned the robot forward, with a movement of his head.

"I feel honored." It fell in line with the others.

They traversed the courtyard and headed for the rise.

O'Neill caught up with the thing. "Hey..." He hated to ask a favor but... "Could you change that?" He motioned to Carter. "She's out of uniform."

"And looking quite lovely."

"She will be embarrassed...going back..and...she has no shoes." That fact was still disturbing him. Carter had damned sexy feet.

"Very well." Vasos sighed.

Carter's fatigues replaced the gown. She gasped, halting..glancing to her person. The ground had felt good on her feet...She had her boots back. She felt grateful for the change of clothing. She flushed slightly to be the sudden center of attention.

She lifted her head and...forged onward.

They reached the gate. "Daniel...dial us out."

O'Neill was especially wary of this thing, watching him more than cautiously now.

The process was completed without incident. However.

"Everyone...go." Jack kept the weapon on the robot. Teal'c was the last to step through...

O'Neill walked the steps of the Gate.

"Hope to see you again, O'Neill."

"Not in this life time." Was Jack's sentiment.

"We shall see." It smiled at the human placatingly. "Give my best to your General Hammond."

Jack was puzzled by the things parting words. He stepped backward...weapon still raised. He disappeared into the liquid puddle and was finally....back in his world.

Where he felt safe and...comfortable.


	97. Confessions

SGC...Embarkation Room

"Welcome home SG-1." Hammond always felt a sense of great relief when his people came home safe and sound.

"Thank you, sir." O'Neill nodded his greeting and respect. "An interesting one, this time, sir."

"Debriefing in one hour, then." The older man placed his palms together. "Report to Doctor Frasier. I will see you after."

"Yes, sir." O'Neill spoke for his team. He followed them out of the gate room. Carter slowed her steps...falling back, as Daniel and Teal'c continued on.

She seemed a trifle hesitant...waiting for Jack to catch up to her. "Can we...talk, sir?" She was clearly, ill-at-ease, meeting his eyes only occasionally.

"Good idea." He had been trying to find a way to approach her.

"About what happened back there, sir" she began, her steps slowing even more so as she formulated her thoughts.

"Nothing happened, Carter." He cut her short, hopefully saving her the trouble and offering a little peace of mind for the woman.

"Well...yeah." She could hardly forget that point. "I MEAN...about..my ..behavio.."

"I know what you mean. My report will read..after Daniel and Teal'c left, we searched the area then...I ordered you to inform them we were heading back." He shrugged aimlessly. "Then the robot guy appeared, etc...etc...etc..."

Carter looked at him funny.

"..Shall we dance?" He quipped, hoping to lighten the woman's mood. "The King and I? What..it's a chick flick...right?" He was certain of his reference. Surely she would pick up on it. He rubbed his hand over the top of his head, having removed his hat...it's how he put his hair back into 'place'... "Look...nothing happened. Nothing of importance to Command. The robot guy is what they will want to hear about...right?"

"Technically..the report will be erroneous but...to tell you the truth, sir? I would appreciated your discretion."

He held her eyes for a long beat. "....I wanted to." He blurted clumsily.

"Well, thank you...again." She had not 'got it'

"No.." He caught her arm gently when she would have...moved on. "Not...that." His eyes held hers determinedly, as he allowed her read the workings of his inner soul. The moment lengthened and when she flushed..he knew he had reached her and that...she now..understood. "I...wanted...to." He repeated more emphatically.

"Just...not enough." She had to say it or die, hating the fact.

"Carter...decisions I make out there...get people killed. If I lose sight of that for even one minute in time...especially in an alien environment."

"Col...this job defines what you are...who you want to be. It leaves room for no one else..if we are being honest here..." She lifted those eyes... "That is how you want it..I was made to see that today."

"....I thought...you said...before." He remembered another time with the Zantac machine.

"You were ok with it...with...everything. Did I misunderstand?"

"Sir.." Carter seemed amazed. "That was years ago. I had hoped..." She trailed off. "I knew you were not ready then for...anything...more. I guess I hoped...things would change eventually. They obviously have not." There was a great sadness in her eyes. "I don't want to be fighting the Goa'uld when I'm fifty."

O'Neill resented the people passing in the corridor. He motioned her aside. She came and...lowered her voice. "I feel I can make a contribution now but...sooner or later..someone else has to take over. I want what every woman wants...today...I realized...we just want different things out of life."

Jack O'Neill hated thinking about the future. He had stopped making any sort of 'plans' the day his son died. For a very long time...he had only lived..moment to moment, hoping he could somehow find the strength to...get through that next moment.

So many times, he had picked up the pistol again...wanting to do what Charlie had done...that was how great his pain was...at the time. Something stopped him. And then..he had found this place...and these people..and as the years passed it became easier not to think about what he had done to his own son.

This job...had been his saving grace. In a perverse way...he felt, perhaps he could make atonement for the life he had taken.

And...this woman..who waited even now for some reassuring words from him..words that would make a difference in HER life maybe.

His thoughts took him back....

"Once you get to know me, Col..you'll like me.  
"Oh, I already like you, Major...

And...he had pushed her through the Stargate for the first time

The memory made him smile.

"What?" Carter demanded. She could find nothing amusing about any of this.

He pulled himself back from his 'nice place'. He reached...touching her sleeve. His fingers kneaded the material absently. "No...I was just...thinking." He decided to share with her. "When I first met you...I thought you would be a nuisance..at best...a liability at worse..you have turned out to be a valued member of SG-1."

Carter took pride in her part of the team. He knew she did.

She seemed uneasy with the praise, though. "That...that means a great deal, sir...coming from you."

He held up a hand. She knew how difficult it was for the man to open up...she gave him time to say what he had to say in his own time...his own way.

He could read her so easily now...almost by second nature..he knew when she needed encouragement...or for him to tease her out of the fear one invariably felt, doing the job they did..or...when she needed a hug.

Hugs were good

Holding her near..feeling her in his arms, knowing she derived a certain amount of comfort from him if she needed it...

These things, the man liked.

"Hey! Janet is waiting." Daniel had returned, sticking his head around the corner. "What's the hold-u—" he sensed he had interrupted something. "...Everything ok?" He looked from one to the other. "Something...wrong?"

"We'll be there in a minute." Jack motioned him to 'go'.

Daniel made a 'sorry' face and..left immediately.

"....Hard to talk here." He sensed Carter's frustration.

She lifted unconsciously hopeful eyes.

"Maybe...after debriefing...we should do that though. Hum? Talk?"

That could be a good thing...or a very bad thing, Samantha Carter knew. She nodded, all the same. She had pushed it...she couldn't back down now.

"Yes, sir."

O'Neill looked at her for a long time. She found she did not want to look away from those chocolate eyes...God! The man could look right into your soul with those creamy depths.

And...that 'look'...it made her legs go weak and her stomach flutter with suppressed excitement.

She dropped her eyes, unnerved by his. Before, she always held the challenge he issued, giving a few of her own back and then...he would smile that smile of his..the one that said....

"Oh yeah? Well, we'll just see, Little Miss G...we will see who wears the fatigues in this relationship...won't we."

It had always made her grin...her heart to beat a little faster.

"Ok, we'll see, sir." She would answer by the flirtatious up and under flash of her eyes or..by a subtle nudge as she passed him...refusing to give an inch.

He would respect nothing else, after all.

"Careful, woman..." He would chide. "Respect the rank...if not the man."

Her grin would always widen. Exchanges like that had kept her going..kept her hope alive. Kept her heart feeling warm and full.

She felt an alien coldness now...

She fled from it's embrace, her steps purposeful as she continued down the corridor on her way to the medical facility.

She could sense the man a few steps behind her, sensed his eyes on her and it made her even more nervous.

Sometimes..before..she would sense the same thing and turn unexpectedly to see him looking at her ass. She would frown hard at him, her eyes chastising him, but when she turned back around...she would be smiling and what's more...

Jack O'Neill knew she was smiling...which only encouraged him all the more.

He did not often breach protocol, but there were the days when he would fall into that 'little boy' mode. Where he would flirt openly, his looks...suggestive...playful.

God...she loved those days.

She scolded him and tried to ignore his blatant attempts to catch her attention, even though her heart was far from 'in' it. That was HER job...don't make it easy for him The Col loved a 'challenge'....she was determined he would find one in her.

But..later on...at night...in her own bed..alone and yearning...she wondered just whom had been taught a lesson. She only hoped he was as miserable as she.

Those times only reminded her all the more...she needed a man in her life...not a 'little boy'...she was a woman, with a woman's needs. Jack O'Neill the man..was more than capable of fulfilling those needs. She 'wanted' the 'man.' She was beginning to want him...desperately.

The question of the day now seemed...did the man..Col Jack O'Neill...want...or need...her?


	98. Return To Neverland

O'Neill had sat quietly for once, not doodling, blowing on a flag, flipping pencils or even crunching paper into balls and playing paper basketball while Daniel spoke

He merely sat...quietly.

He had not even complained to Janet Frasier about the size of her needles or objected when they took blood or called them vampires..or bitched that they already had enough of his blood to front the red cross for a goodly number of years.

Which prompted concern from the Doctor. "Are you alright, Col? You don't seem yourself."

"Maybe that's a good thing, Doc." He had said, then smiled to confuse the woman all the more.

But now...he sat and listened and made no snide remarks, even when Daniel had said something 'snide worthy' and the young man had waited politely for the Col's ever-present 'come back' line.

Daniel was as baffled as Janet Frasier.

"Well, Col...anything to add?" Hammond kept the information flowing in his smooth, unhurried style.

"I don't trust him...it, Sir" Jack corrected.

"Why is that?" Hammond showed his interest.

"Because, General..Jack is distrustful by nature...and cynical...even Vasos picked up on it." Daniel wanted to go back to that planet and if it meant maligning Jack's character to do it...well..he wanted a go at those scrolls... "Right, Teal'c?"

"I believe those two traits were mentioned." The Jaffa nodded minutely.

"Well...what are your thoughts about it?" Jack asked Teal'c.

"I do not know what to think at this time. Perhaps had we gathered more information."

"Are we saying we should have stayed?"

"I do not question your command decisions. I merely state...it had taken no threatening actions as yet." Teal'c replied.

"Which doesn't mean it couldn't. It..you said...'it'....not...him." Jack was quick to pick up on the slip.

"It admitted it was not human. The pronoun seems correct, in which case. I sensed it held much power and yet.." Teal'c continued. "I discerned no visible power source. I would be interested to locate that source. Would you not, as well..O'Neill?"

"Maybe it's internal...like our computer system." Daniel Jackson mused. "That is essentially all it is, after all...a glorified computer..a very advanced one. How can it help with our fight against the Goa'uld?"

"Our visuals have shown a very large city, with a multitude of different species." Carter had studied the data since first sitting down at the table. "Some we can identify...some new. Look at this photo..." She slid it to Teal'c , who then shared it with Daniel Jackson.

"A Nox." Daniel moved the picture to Jack. "Well at least the Nox trust him."

"Good for the Nox...come on guys...the Nox are great but...a little naive about a lot of things...right?"

"So...I vote we go back." Daniel, evidently...was going to ignore Jack's feelings on the matter, appealing to a higher court...General Hammond.

"You don't get a vote...this is not a democracy." Jack reminded.

"No, Col...but, I do." Hammond interceded. "If your team doesn't think P44X773 is worth your time...I can assign...SG-2.

"No, sir." O'Neill moped. "We'll go...I guess. Since everyone seems to..want to."

Daniel beamed ear to ear. Jack wanted to tell him to knock it off.

Carter and Teal'c said...nothing, but Jack sensed they wanted to go back as well.

"Col...what is it about this being that has you so unnerved?" Hammond asked.

"He knows things about us, sir. Weird things. How did he find out? It creeps me out, and sir...I am not...for the record...'unnerved'."

Hammond waited, knowing the man was not finished...not by a long shot.

Jack tapped his fingers on the table. "I am merely...cautious." He tried the word on for size..it didn't seem the right choice. "...Wary..." No, that wasn't it either. "Suspicious as hell..he did not voice that one aloud. "...Guarded, sir."

"Well...yes." Daniel made an impatient face. "When can we go?" He rubbed his hands together briskly. "Those scrolls await."

"Guarded, Daniel." Jack put both hands flat on the table, annoyed at the younger man's enthusiasm. "'Guarded' is good..." He lifted a finger... "Remember that."

"Yeah, yeah...guarded...ready to go now...anyone else?" Daniel checked.

O'Neill shook his head woefully. God, the young were stupid.

"....Anyone??" Daniel tried again.

* * *

P44X773

"Welcome back, Col...Major." Vasos smiled in a welcoming manner. "Do you wish your gown back? Doctor Jackson...Teal'c..."

"No, she does not." Jack answered for the woman. "I want it known...we were ordered back and I for one...well be watching you like ugly on an ape, so don't try anything, buckaroo."

"Col..are you mixing your metaphors...I always enjoy it when you do."

"You don't know me." O'Neill's eyes took on a cold quality. "Don't pretend you do."

"Perhaps I know you better than you think..." The robot mused openly. "But...if it makes you uncomfortable. I will desist..."

"Well, actually, Jack..." Daniel had to say it. "You do have a tendency to mix..."

"Shut-up, Daniel." Jack's gaze never left the...thing.

"Or...I could just shut-up." Daniel shrugged. "Say...about those scrolls."

"They are still where you left them, Doctor Jackson."

"Well...aren't we the perfect 'host'...host...wait a minute. As in, parasite? As in Goa'uld?" Jack only appeared confused this time. "Now, that makes all kinds of bells ring in my head...why is that?"

Vasos smiled, shaking 'his' head. "You are like the proverbial dog with the bone."

"Where is your power source?" Teal'c asked point blank.

"What are the codes to your Stargate destinations? Quid Pro ." The thing smiled at the veiled attempt to extract information from him.

"I think..." Daniel Jackson had been studying the android for sometime now... "You are already aware of the codes...so...what is it you truly want from us, one could ask."

"You are spending much too much time with the Col, Doctor Jackson. Must all wish something from you?"

"As a general rule...yes." Daniel had also observed, over the years...this to be a true statement.

"I now understand the Nox reluctance to associate with you." The being sighed heavily. "You are rather child-like in your thinking patterns."

"Reality check...what did you do when the Goa'uld came through your gate?" Jack wanted to know.

"Anubis...dressed a little over the top...don't you agree? Nothing happened...what did you expect to happen?"

O'Neill exchanged looks with Teal'c.

"Nothing happened?" Teal'c seriously doubted that fact.

"They came...they saw...they...left. I don't believe they liked out planet very much."

"Why is that?" Daniel asked.

"You will have to ask them, I'm afraid."

The silence was uncomfortable for the humans...

"I believe you wished to 'look' around?" Vasos waved his hand. "Be my guest." Then...it was gone.

"Whoooa!" Daniel, for one...was impressed. "Not even an Asgard beam of light."

"Yeah...I've seen better in a Vegas lounge show...let's start with the 'guests'...Carter, you're with me...Teal'c...we need to find that power source."

"Indeed." The large being went about his business.

"Has anyone considered the fact...the guests might be part of an elaborate illusion?" Carter asked.

"All we have are questions..." O'Neill put an end to the debate. "Let's go get some answers."


	99. A Trip To Italy?

Modern Complex...Major City on P44X773

"I hate it when they just smile at you like that." O'Neill watched the two Nox stroll on down the way.

"They appear to trust Vasos." Carter glanced about the busy streets. "This reminds me of Italy. Have you been there, Col?"

"Sure...WWll." Jack managed a perfectly straight face. And was rewarded by a slight pull at the corners of that beautiful mouth. "The Big one?"

"Col..you were too young to have served in that particular war." She explained, as if he needed the explanation.

"I know that." He tried to sound as if she was at fault. "I just wanted to see if you were listening." He 'explained' back as if to an obnoxious child.

"Well.." She sighed. "This is a waste of time. Either these people are programmed or they are an illusion for our benefit...or.." She had to present all sides to the Col that he might make a decision based on accuracy and fact. "They really do like Vasos and this place."

"Waste of time?" O'Neill took exception. "You consider a stroll through the streets of Italy with me a 'waste of time', Major?"

"I wouldn't know, sir..you've never asked me. If you mean here.." She lifted her brows. "The P-90's are heavy and the fatigues are too hot for this climate."

The man hesitated...he was about to chance a rebuke...he hated rebukes. "...Would you though? If I asked." He moved on hastily. "Minus the weapons and with the understanding you could wear whatever you liked...I know you don't particularly care for Minnesota or fishing...yasureyabetcha."

She looked at him, touched by the awkwardness of the 'move'. "...are you asking, sir?"

He hesitated again.. This was a huge step. A damned big honkin step. He swallowed his doubts and yes, fears and...plunged ahead. "Yasureyabetcha."

Keep it light...in case she blows you off...that was the motto to live by. For Jack O'Neill.

She held his gaze, refusing to play his game. He would not charm his way out of this one.. "...Are you...asking? Sir?" She wanted him to know...she meant business.

O'Neill suddenly knew...she meant business. "What. Carter...you don't speak Minnesodian?....Yes..I'm asking!"

"Is there such a word, Col..and...when?"

"What?"

"When?

"Now...I'm asking you..now."

"No....when would you like to go?"

A commitment. Damn...she was good! "...When would you like to go?" He turned the tables on her...he...thought.

"I have time off coming...you?"

Yeah...this woman was...good. "...Yeah."

She...waited.

Damn...she was waaay good.

"Alright! Fine!" He snapped. "But...I gotta speak to Hammond. I just can't pull up stakes and fly to Italy at the drop of a hat, you know."

"We don't have to go at all."

Her calm, soothing tone had an odd effect on the man. His irritation ebbed considerably. "Well..no. I want to go...it's just that..."

She lifted her brows. Waiting.

"So...you really want to do this?"

"Do you?" She asked.

"I asked, didn't I." He was fast becoming irritated again.

"Regretting it?"

He...moved carefully. "...what exactly are we talking here, Carter? You and me..eh..finally? As in...just...you and me...alone? Not...fishing?"

She bit her lip to keep from smiling. He had no idea how adorable he was when he was being stupid. "No fishing, Col...I can think of better things to do..can't you?"

"Hey...I got a few notions, here." He was offended.

"Excellent." She practically...purred. "I thought Perhaps you might..."

He pondered how to put his thoughts into words. "...Are you ready for this?"

She was not going to be the one to say it first. But...she was soooo ready, truth told. "Are you?"

Hell, if it had not been for regulations...he would have jumped her ass years ago...no...that was not true. He wanted to jump her ass but..he also realized...he respected her...her intelligence, her courage, her decency...her innate kindness...

But, God....she had the best ass he had ever....

"So..." Carter interrupted his thoughts. "Guess we should get back." She gave him an 'out' as she always did.

"Right."

Her heart sank...My God! He had taken it! She could not believe...the man had...

"Come mere." He took her arm...gently guiding her along with his steady strides.

He pulled her into an alleyway between two stone structures. He kept his weapon in his one hand but...encircled her waist with the other. She gasped, as his lips came down on hers..then...she went weak-kneed and very pliable. Her arms lifted about his neck for needed support. Jack felt the warmth of Samantha Carter's body pressed to his, her scent surrounded him and...he felt himself grow...hard.

* * *

Jack O'Neill's Office.

Jack groaned, rolling over and...almost fell off his couch. He had a hard-on that would not quit and...was groggy from his sleep. He manage sit up...grimacing for it was difficult to move in the condition he had found himself in.

Fucking planet. At least he remembered that last part fondly....for a moment he thought it had all been a terrible dream. He glanced at the clock on his desk and double-checked with his watch. JJ...he had to go get...the kid. He went to the john and splashed cold water on his face. He dried with a hand towel and felt more...awake. He poured mouth wash down his throat, gargling until it was too hot to take any longer then..spit into the sink.

It had been a dream...Carter would be in the daycare...waiting for him and JJ would be there drooling on something.

He was off that damned planet. He didn't want to go back...he was happy now...he didn't want anything to ruin his life...now.

He thought about telling Hammond...to find someone else...maybe he would.

All he needed right now was to see Carter and JJ and...to shake the dregs of that damned nightmare of a dream he had just experienced.

He hurried out the door and into the corridors that would lead him...where he wanted to be.


	100. Step Up And Be A Man

"What the hell is wrong with you, today, Coletti...your dog die?" MacAroy had been noting the quietness of the man for some few moments now. Mac had a sense about people..something was bothering the younger man.

Forbes drank is coffee and tried to keep the damned smile off his face...Calli was in a particularly playful mood last night...they..played. She had a wickedly 'playful' mind and...she made him so relaxed with the damned role-playing thing...he really got into it and...well...

He just felt like smiling a lot today...so he was being extra careful..not to.

"What's wrong?" Mac pressed the issue. "Spill your guts...you know you want to."

Coletti lifted angry eyes, directing his emotions where they were...needed. "You fucking Hertz?"

Forbes....blinked. "...Wha..."

"Are you?" Coletti asked, his tone low...and tight, his eyes flashing his temper.

"That is none of your business..." Forbes' good mood had vanished.

"I'm making it my business...she's...'family'..you fucking my kid sister...you better aim to do right by her."

Forbes mouth literally fell open for such audacity.

"This...coming from you, Coletti?" Mac had chuckled his glee. "Who has fucked more 'sisters' than..."

"Never mind about that." Coletti arose, his fists clenched by his sides, his anger still directed toward the man who had remained seated. "Superior Officer or not...I'll kick you ass if you don't...at least tell me you are stepping up to take financial responsibility if...God, forbid..you knock the stupid bitch up...knowing her...she's letting you ride bareback. You don't have to marry her or anything drastic...just...if she needs something...you better supply it, is all I'm saying."

Mac held his grin. Forbes finally realized where all this was coming from. He...calmed. "Does Calli know you are doing this?"

"Never mind about fat ass..she doesn't even know what day it is most times...what I'm asking is..."

"I know what you're saying and...yes." Forbes put the matter in prospective for the man.

"...What?" Coletti had fully expected to get his ass kicked today so...he was a little...dumbfounded.

"Yes...I will step up...when it's time. You don't have to worry."

"...Yeah?"

"You have my word." Forbes offered his hand...which...Coletti took, if warily...The Col knew a hell of a lot more special ops moves than the younger man did...Coletti was expecting something...unforetold...because of his insubordination.

Nothing...unforetold...happened. "So...we're ...ok? No hard feelings?"

"None...and just to prove it?..." Forbes held out his coffee cup.

Coletti grinned and... "Two sugars...right?"

"There ya go and Coletti...I won't even tell fat ass you were concerned for her."

"I ain't concerned..." The man grumbled. "We gotta take care of her cause she's really stupid, that's all."

"Ahh." Forbes nodded knowingly. "I will..tell her you said that."

"Like I care." The man made for the coffee line.

Mac and William Forbes exchanged looks. "Didn't see that coming."

"He's just full of shit...I mean...surprises." Mac agreed. "Kinda sweet, wasn't it."

"Make me want to blow chunks." Forbes disagreed.

"You could have told him to get my coffee too, ya know."

"We better move our asses...briefing is in fifteen."

"O'Neill is not looking forward to returning to that damned planet...I gotta ask..why." Mac had pondered on the matter.

"You read the damned reports..." Forbes was sure. "The place messes with your mind. What's the one thing Jack does not want to ever have to think about again?"

"His kid."

"That goes for you and the rest of us too...be extra careful of what you think...we will have to watch Coletti like a fucking hawk..."

"Yeah...what about you and Annie?"

"I know."

"You better 'know'..." Mac advised. "Calli even thinks you are thinking of your wife and what you so painstakingly built will come crashing down around you like the fucking Fall of the Roman Empire..."

"We all have our special demons..so for this mission..." Forbes understood what the man was saying. "I suggest, let's put them aside and concentrate on our job...and that is to watch SG-1's six and to keep them out of trouble...not add to it by making some of our own."

"Better tell Hammond we're going to leave 'dick' boy behind, then..." Mac motioned to an approaching Anthony Coletti.

"I freakin wish..." Forbes was in total agreement. He took his coffee...ruffled Coletti's hair as he passed...in an open display of totally uncalled for affection...

"Hey! I spent an hour getting that freaking stuff 'right'! Cut it out!" Coletti tried to put each hair back into place...he had pulled out his pocket mirror and was, even now...critically working diligently to make himself into the Adonis he knew he was... "Dammit, Col...don't do that again...look at this...I gotta go to the john and fix it now."

"Please do..God, forbid a strand should be out of place." Mac shook his head.

"I got an image to uphold, here...catch up in a few."

Forbes...grinned.


	101. Sunshine

P44X773

"Keep your mind clear...concentrate on your surroundings and...if something happens...realize it for what it is..." O'Neill instructed his team and...Forbes' "Once you do...it will go away. It will seem real...it's not. Stay with someone at all times...check each other's thought patterns...the buddy system works. Stay in radio contact...every fifteen minutes..."

"You heard the man." Forbes checked with his team. He walked by Calli Hertz. "Got your twinkie?" He grinned down at the woman. She looked up, her green eyes clear. "Hertz..watch your damned thoughts today...promise me."

She nodded. Why didn't he feel better. "Mac...you're with the ditz here."

"Hey!" She snapped.

"Coletti..." He motioned. "Col? Where do you want us?"

"Mac...numb nuts...go with Teal'c and Daniel..."

Forbes nodded. He didn't want to separate his team but....well, he actually didn't want to be away from Calli...just in case...but he trusted Mac.

"Let's head out." O'Neill motioned. "Wonder where robot boy is?"

"Did you require something, O'Neill?"

Forbes, Coletti and MacAroy...all swirled in unison...weapons trained...on...it.

"Gentlemen...please. No need for those, I assure you. They will not harm me, at any rate..." Vasos spoke as if to errant children. "O'Neill...you have brought more guests. How nice."

"We need to look around some more." Jack stated.

SG-13...lowered their weapons.

Calli Hertz...frowned at the...man.

"Hello..." Vasos smiled gently at the woman. "We have not been introduced."

"You don't know her?" Jack was instantly suspicious.

"Callea Sunshine Hertz." It's smile widened.

"SUNSHINE?" Coletti laughed his glee... "God...did they name you wrong!!"

Calli...brooded. "I hate that name...don't even!"

"Sorry...may I call you...Calli?"

"Sure."

"No." Forbes spoke in unison with the woman. They exchanged looks.

"Why not? He seems ok."

"Hertz...what did I tell you?" Forbes' expression tightened and he flashed her a warning look. She sighed heavily.

Vasos continued to smile. "Well...Major..." He inclined his head to the girl out of respect. "Please...make this your home away from SGC."

"So...we can go where we want?"

"Looking for that pesky power source, hum...of course...me casa es su casa."

"What?" Coletti asked, scratching his head.

"Look to your little heart's content." Vasos...rephrased. "Ba'al has arrived. Just FYI."

O'Neill shifted his eyes to Teal'c then...Forbes. "He's here?"

"Not on the planet...in orbit around it."

O'Neill nodded.

"I will leave you to your little...exploration mission, then." And...it was gone.

MacAroy was suddenly...concerned. Forbes shifted his eyes to O'Neill's. Each man realized the implication of...what just happened.

"Cool." Calli smiled. "He's neat. I like him."

"Get the hell over here." Forbes grated. "Mac...you're with nature boy. I gotta keep the idiot with me, apparently."

"What?...he's cute."

Daniel Jackson grinned. "I thought that was me."

"Oh..you're cute too, 'archeolo—"

"WILL YOU...shut-up." Forbes almost pleaded. "...Col...let's get this damned show on the road before I frag her."

Calli made a face and mimicked the man. "Before I 'frag' her."

Forbes...drew in a deep, cleansing breath and...strived for...control.

O'Neill headed out...with SG-13 bringing up the rear.

* * *

One Hour Later.

"Well?"

"Nothing...nada." Forbes reported in to O'Neill. "Lots of people..no trouble..no Jaffa..no power source. What the hell can we do now?"

"We're not leaving this time...we stay the night." Jack had already decided to face his own particular demons.

"Not me, sir...I'm going back to JJ." Carter had decided that fact.

"Teal'c...can you see her safely to the gate?"

"Indeed."

"Sorry, sir." Carter felt bad about deserting everyone...but she needed to get back to the little boy.

"Don't let him have his pooh tonight."

"Col!"

"Carter...be firm."

She clearly did not want to go that route. "He's just a baby."

"Well..alright, but...only until he goes to sleep." O'Neill relented and Daniel smiled. "And don't even, Daniel."

Daniel held his hands up in the universal sign of 'peace'.

O'Neill clicked his shoulder walkie-talkie.. "Forbes...we're going to set up shop here...Daniel wants time with those damned scrolls. You?"

"We're on the out-skirts of the city...we'll stay. Mac and Coletti are above you...that ok?"

"Keep alert."

"Out." Forbes turned to Calli Hertz. "To bad we're on a mission...out-of-doors, Hertz...one of your many fantasies...right?"

"I thought you said I had to be careful about..."

"You're right...my fault." He stopped her cold. "I was out of line..."

He had taken the wind from her sails. She fell silent. "Well...you did."

"Absolutely right...so...who takes the first watch?"

"I'm not sleepy." She was a little wired, to be honest. "You go ahead."

"Sure?" He was a little wiped from last night with the girl and he wanted the later hours anyway...if anything was going to happen..chances are...it would happen then.

She nodded. He found a spot under a tree...spread his thermo-blanket out from his pack and...put his weapon next to him. He bunched his jacket for a pillow...folded his arms, crossed his feet at the ankles, stretching out...and...closed his eyes. "Check in with O'Neill every hour."

"I know." She frowned over at him.

He was asleep in minutes. Calli looked at the man. He could sleep anywhere. Anytime.

She envied him that....she found a spot...concealing herself. Settled down and...held her weapon close for security. She listened to the night sounds and watched a full moon rise unto a star-filled night. It really was a beautiful planet. The night had a soft, cool breeze...flowering bushes adored the area...fragrant and gloriously in bloom.

She wandered fleetingly...what Ba'al was up to...he had not shown himself. He had to be planning something, of course. What, was not her business...Forbes or Beelzebub would handle it...she just had to stay awake and alert and...try not to think cool thoughts about...things she usually thought about if the 'sleeping beauty' over there...was...near.

She glanced at the man and...allowed her eyes to roam the totally masculine frame.

Even reclined like that...especially...reclined like that...he had a really...really nice...bulge. She knew, first hand that the man knew how to use that little piece of equipme.....NO,NO,NO,NO!!! No thoughts like that...CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT!! STOP IT! She disciplined her mind...think about something else...think about...dead cats or...something...yeah..dead cats were good...or...maybe...maybe...cats that weren't dead but real sick...no...no, that wasn't good...ok...ok...she racked her brain...

A hand grabbed her hair...pulling her head back...she gasped, looking into familiar blue eyes.

"And...what have we here?..."

"...Col?" She had reached, trying to ease the grip he held on her hair. "Wha..."

"You dare speak? I have not addressed you...girl...I am a General...under Caesar Himself..."

Calli's eyes fell...Forbes was dressed...in the ancient garb of...a roman soldier...damn...he had great legs and...wore sandals... the short tunic show-cased the thick, muscular thighs to perfection.

"You are a slave...what is your people?" He swept the woman's attire with a critical scowl. "What are you about? Do you spy on my men?"

Calli felt her change of attire more than saw it...for he still held her hair..she was unable to look anywhere but...into the handsome face. She wore a short gown...no shoes...and one shoulder was bared. She felt no underwear beneath the flimsy robe thingy....

"Col...you're doing it...you have to wake up now..."

His hand tightened in her hair. "General..." He corrected then...his eyes fell...and his hand...lessened it's grasp. "You are..quite..lovely. Even if you are a spy." His gaze traveled her body slowly...with masculine appreciation. "...Either that..or...I have been too long without a warm hole." He lifted his eyes. "Do you possess one, wench? A...warm..hole? I will wager...you have never been violated....would you like to be?"

"Shit!" Calli grated. She had no idea what to do. "God...Col...snap the hell out of this! NOW!"

His hand not only tightened again, he moved with remarkable speed, forcing her into the cool, soft grass, his weight positioned strategically upon her. "You curse like a soldier...if you were my woman, I would lash you publically...and you dare speak to me so? You...need some lessons in...proper behavior befitting your station in life..."

He lowered his mouth, his lips bruising, crushing to hers. He lifted his mouth after only a brief moment of contact... "I am just the man...to teach you..."

Calli elbowed his side, her knee lifting but he merely grunted, his fingers catching her attempt, halting it cold. "Not there, bitch...I will be needing that...will I not?."

He chuckled, which only unnerved the woman all the more for the sound made her entire system vibrate to the man's will... "Fuck!" She whispered, her urgency. "Let me...go..you big ape..." She was struggling in earnest now...using all her training...she wasn't afraid like with the Goa'uld host...she was just pissed...

Forbes' strength amazed her...she had taken men before...even Coletti a few times when he had been teaching her...times she never let him forget...but...this man...everything she would think to try was stopped instantly...as if he knew instinctively what the moves would be before-hand.

He found her feeble attempts amusing... "Well..at least you have spirit...now...let us see...what else you possess of interest to me..."

He pushed the short gown upward...above her waist...Calli drew in a raspy breath as the night air hit her exposed genital area... "By the Gods...your cunt is clean-shaven...as a new borne's bottom..." Forbes held her with one hand, positioning himself between her legs. "I shall partake of such nectar..." His mouth covered her mound, his tongue licking, twirling..exploring freely...as he growled his growing arousal... "You taste of honey!" His breath sent chills up her entire body.. "I wish....more."

He then proceeded to...taste her to his heart's content. Calli had stopped reaching for her weapon...she lay...her legs positioned over his shoulders...while he...worked his magic between her legs. She moaned feebly as the man...did whatever he wished to her.

"You are wet...and delicious." He had arisen and was working the front of the material beneath his tunic. "And...I want you." He pulled her up, hands on her hips...balancing her ass on the front of his thighs. He shoved his cock into the hot...receptive little cavern...sinking deep inside her... He gasped/grunted his...involvement. "Fuck...it has been t-to long..." He sighed raspingly, repeating his action, shoving hard into her, over and over...holding her with large hands that she not move off his shaft...while he continued to stab her roughly with his hard, throbbing rod...

Calli lifted her ass...as he had taught her early on in their relationship...assisting his efforts...and...it took only moments for them both to...find the white hot ecstasy of mutual...release.

He leaned, on his knees, his breathing shallow...heavy. His eyes raked her exposed body. He ran his hands up her abdomen, catching her breasts, squeezing them sensually, forcing her nipples to rise to his touch. "Responsive little cunt...and to think..I was going to allow my men at you...I think...not...I shall keep you all to myself...at least...for a goodly while." He ripped the fabric from her breasts with one clean jerk.

Calli...moaned but...did not resist in any way, shape or form. "Come...little spy...please me again...this time..." He lifted her bodily, as he had himself....he cupped her head. "By swallowing my cum..." He forced his huge cock into her mouth.

The woman...choked and he chuckled...removing the hot flesh a tad. "Not used to so much?....become accustomed to it...here, then...I shall be more gentle for..you have pleased me as none before you...there...better?" He moaned, his head falling back... "You are well versed in pleasing your master, then..." He allowed himself to...enjoy her expertise. "He has taught you well...yes...just...yes, like...that." He closed his eyes and...savored. "I shall be your new master...would you like that, little cunt? I shall treat you well...as long as you please me thus."

Calli had no problem with that...at this particular moment in time. A part of her mind said...what the hell are you doing? Beelzebub will have your ass if he finds out about...this and...another part...was just wanting Forbes to fuck her again...his massive hands kneaded and fondled and played with her breasts...the nipples tingling with the need for his gentle kisses, even now. He would reach occasionally to hold her head...guide her to a specific tempo or...depth he preferred but...then...he would return his attention to her breasts.

She fucking loved his hands...

Get your weapon and stick it up his ass...he really isn't paying all that much attention right now...

She...continued to suck and lick and...generally do anything he instructed her she should.

Beelzebub was sooo going to have her ass....

But...if she played her cards right...maybe this man would have it again...first....


	102. Illusions Of Fantasy

Jack O'Neill was bored. No other word for it. Teal'c was off looking for that damned 'power source'...one determined, Jaffa, that... Daniel was burning the midnight oil over those damned scrolls..

Jack made the rounds, not really expecting trouble. Ba'al would not send his people down until he, himself, experienced this damned place.

So...Jack was bored. He had walked the ancient buildings and streets...checking out the area. It really was a magnificent place. It contained market places and pools of crystal blue water and lush gardens and small alcoves that looked to be 'shops'...all the place needed was..people to make it 'come to life'.

The silence among all this splendor was kinda eerie and O'Neill's mind started to wander. He missed Carter and JJ. He knew she was right... going back to Earth. She shouldn't, by rights, be off-world at all, not in her condition. She was stubborn, hard-headed and, could have been Irish...if she tried hard enough. Nay, she didn't have that 'stupid' gene thing going for her.

The thought made O'Neill smile.

He would take her as she was...Good and bad. Irish or no Irish.

He held his P-90 loosely, walking amid the decorative frescos of a small side street. This place reminded him of something...far back in his memory.

What was it?

He was a Second Lt....he and his buddies had hit Cairo after a pretty extensive tour...they were young and stupid and...restless...looking for action of any kind.

O'Neill stood...and smiled...and remembered. He had strolled into a opened archway and found himself in the middle of a rather large room. It could have been the bar he and his friends frequented that fateful night...

Dancing girls and booze and..about anything else a young fly-guy could want after a long, tedious time away from...civilization.

Lights...flashed to life.

O'Neill started, raising his weapon, even though momentarily blinded by the unexpected occurrence.

Music began...a hard...driving tempo...loud...

And...coming toward him...out of the over-hang of a beaded curtain..

Was...a rather exotic looking female.

Long, blonde hair that fell to her waist..an outfit right out of the Arabian Knights tale...dark blue and skimpy...hung low on the curvaceous waist...the top nothing more than a well-filled bra...with jewels and beads dangling unto the soft, smooth flesh of the woman's abdomen.

The underskirt was draped with hanging strips of different hues...a thin belt of leather looped casually about the slender hips with tiny bells on the ends. She wore no shoes but plenty of jewelry. Each piece moved and shined and tingled as she walked. Bracelets, necklaces and veil across the pert nose.

And eyes that...promised all sorts of really 'cool' things....eyes made-up to perfection with blue and purple liner that looked as if diamonds were mixed in with the colors.

She...moved to the beat of the music...movements that...made Jack's dick hard. He...watched and..waited. Unaware of doing so.

She danced just for the man...her eyes never once leaving his...

He knew those eyes...

And...he knew this woman.

Illusion...his mind screamed but his reaction was...to simply stand...and...watch.

She moved close to him and he could smell her scent...a musky...evocative..fragrance that...strained his senses. Not Carter's usual..light..evasive...perfume..but...this was something...headier...almost...intoxicating...

As were the suggestive movements of her body. And then she...removed the veil.

He did not take his eyes off her...he did not want to.

Her hair was so long...it switched the small of her back, the movement almost hypnotic...sensual in nature.

The dance...and music...ended.

The woman...straightened and looked directly at Jack. She said nothing for quite a while, but her body and eyes were speaking volumes to the man.

"You aren't real." He told himself more than this...woman. Samantha Carter was on Earth with his kid..she wasn't here...

"I am as real as you wish me to be."

There wasn't much of anything Jack could say to that. He lifted his weapon and turned...determined not to play the 'robot's' little game...  
He...stopped his steps...unable to...exit the room. He closed his eyes. Fuck...he had done this to himself. Carter was so...self-contained...so...efficient...so...controlled. He had wanted...for sometime now...to see her..not so in control? No...that wasn't it...

He lowered his head...go...keep walking...

That is what he told himself...what he...'did' was to...turn back around.

She waited...patiently...he had felt those eyes the entire time he had...debated.

"You aren't...real."

She merely looked at him.

No...this wasn't Carter but...she looked like her and...moved like her and...he missed her so much...

He ...looked back.

She...smiled. And...began to...move again...this time...no music was needed. She slowly..began to...disrobe. First one strip of gauzy material...then the other...by the time she had removed them all from about her waist...O'Neill's lip had a fine sheen of perspiration upon it.

She reached behind her...and...the bra came loose. She took an agonizingly long time to actually...allow it drop to the floor...unnoticed.

The front of the Col's fatigues were tight...his arousal clearly visible under the material that covered him.

The man...stepped the steps separating him from...Carter. She lifted her arms, about his neckline, raising her lips for his kiss.

His lips parted hers, his tongue slipping past the sweetness of warm moisture.

She moaned gently, pressing her form to his at every possible advantage point. Jack's arms encompassed the lithe body, holding her tightly. "I miss you..baby."

"Kiss me." She pulled his mouth back to her eager lips. Her response immediate and...passionately...exploring.

"You've never been like this with me..." He lifted his mouth only enough to speak. Then...reconnected, his own lips hungry on hers. "I want this...I want you...like this "

"I want you so badly...don't make me wait." Her eyes allowed her pain. "Please." Her hand rubbed the front of his fatigues gently. "Sit...let me straddle you."  
O'Neill didn't want to ...sit...he lifted her. "Climb." He commanded. She locked those long legs about his waist. The man turned, finding a wall to lean against...he held her easily.

"Move them...they are in my way." He was opening his pants, reaching for what he needed. Carter moved the material aside, holding tight to his neckline.

"Put it in...deep." She whispered huskily. "I need to feel you inside me..."

Jack was not shy about following those orders...he pushed the bulb of his cock into the snug wetness, urging his length up the convulsing cavern. "F-Fuck." He stammered his awe.  
It always felt like the first time with this woman. She took his breath away.

He had never felt so...turned on with Sara...the woman was a good lover..a gently, compassionate lover but...Carter...was....'hot'...and sultry and...everything he had ever imaged a woman could be.

She was inventive and playful and...this

And she knew how to move her ass just like he liked it...which is what she was doing now and making those sounds she made and...making his dick all the harder and forcing him to feel things he normally kept inside...

He trusted this woman...with all that he was...he gave her more than he had given anyone in his entire life and never regretted it once. She never asked more than he could give...at this moment...he wanted to give her...everything.

He moved inside her and felt his world fall into place. "I fucking love to 'do' you " He rasped shakily, increasing the depth and strength of his thrusts, holding unto the firm, voluptuous ass cheeks with both hands.

They moved together in unison...his grunts matching her moans and whimpers of...distress. He loved refusing her the rhythm she seemed crave. It drove her insane with desire. She got all pissy and whining and...would start forcing the issue but...he would bring the little ass hard against his, grinding to the heat of the woman, feeling the bare flesh of her shaven vaginal area pressed against his coarse pubic hair....he liked that 'feel'...

She would squirm and stick her tongue down his throat and massage his scalp cause she knew he had a weakness for that shit...but...he would not give in...not right away at least...and by the time he was ready to cum...she was hot as hell and ready to be 'co-operative'.

He really liked when she got all co-operative and...desperate.

She was at that stage now...but..then, so was he. He grasped her tit and...rubbed the nipple erect...leaning to suckle her..he wanted to suck her dry...as he...filled her at the other felt his cream explode inside her cunt, panting heavily against the sweetness of nipple he held between his teeth...he swirled his tongue about the succulent area lovingly...closing his eyes to the moment of ecstasy as it lingered...on...and...on...

Slowly...he...straightened...his hands still full of sweet, little ass-cheeks.

He leaned back and...drew in a cleansing breath. "Baby...you are sooo fucking...hot." He had to 'share'.

"I love you."

Jack's eyes...opened.

The silence short-lived. "...What?"

The blue eyes sought his. She kissed him gently. "I love you, Jack."

Carter would never say that.

"Yes...I would...if you would...let me."

The man...blinked and...she slid from his arms...she brushed his mouth yet again. "Give me the chance, ...and I will show you."

He...watched her. She stepped back and...lowered her eyes. She ran her finger about the sensitive head of his still exposed cock...licking it suggestively.

Jack stifled a grunt of...desire as it swept through his mind and body for the totally foreign behavior on Samantha Carter's behalf.

"Give me that chance...Jack."

And...she was gone...back into the beaded curtain area from whence she came...with but one lingering look into his eyes.

The silence came and stayed...the room transformed back into...the empty...stillness...

Jack O'Neill felt her warmth inside his mind and body.

"You see...O'Neill...this place can be most...hospitable..if you allow." Vasos stepped into view. "I never would cause you pain...it is not in me..."

O'Neill put his cock away, not even embarrassed., his eyes meeting the ...being's.

"You do not have to fear me...or this place. Your son is in your heart...and that is where he should stay. Daniel needed to confront his wife's death...that is why I...allowed his illusion. You have met your particular demons and confronted them...moved on."

Jack digested all being said.

"I am attempting to entertain your friends...no ulterior motives..." The being smiled. "Rest easy...they will not be harmed in any way, shape or form...not by me, certainly...and I shall protect them from any thing else that might do so...believe me or not..."

He made to take his leave. "Enjoy your outing? Your Major Carter is certainly...a beautiful woman. You are a fortunate man, indeed."

Vasos smiled again. "You were wise to send her home...she would not ...participate in such an...experiment at this stage and you..." He glanced back. "Were needing her to do so...were you not...good for you...there may be hope for you yet..."

And then...it was gone.

Jack...stayed where he was..He felt no urgency to move...

He cleared his mind and...relaxed.

He stayed that way for some time before he felt he should check in with everyone.


	103. Peeping Toms

On The Out-Skirts Of Town

Calli Hertz sat...hunched up...she watched William Forbes sleep. Her weapon was across the way...She could see it...

She should not have...done that.

She should have...stopped him. Somehow....she didn't know what she was going to tell O'Neill or...Forbes...for that matter..

Shit...he had fallen asleep directly after they had made love...again.

He had cradled her to him but...she had eased away...later and now...sat...

Shit....just...shit.

How could she have done that? O'Neill had warned them exactly what would happen...she had even realized it when it was occurring.

"What are you feeling so guilty about, child...you could not have possibly...stopped him."  
Calli started....jumping up...she looked hastily at her P-90.

"You don't need that foolish thing." Vasos shook his head. "Please don't feel so bad...that was never my intention...."

Calli frowned at the thing, not understanding.

"May I ask...did it feel...'bad' when it was happening?"

Calli blushed. "I'm not supposed to be talking with you...he's gonna be pissed enough when he awakens..."

"I can make him forget...if you like."

She...blinked. "You...you can?"

"Think carefully before you speak this time..." The being cautioned. "...He will not blame you...you attempted to...tell him...didn't you?"

Yes...yes, she had...a couple times...

"And...it will put him more at a disadvantage than...you."

"....It...will?"

"Decidedly."

"...Why?" Calli shook her head. "No...he will find a way to blame me...I know him."

"No one is to 'blame'....it was a wonderful illusion." Vasos asked. "Wasn't it? You did not enjoy it?"

"Stop bringing that up 'robot guy'." She snapped. "I've had better, you know.."

"No you haven't." He grinned. "That Irish pride, humm? When? When have you had 'better'?"

"Lots of times..." She lied profusely. "Never mind...I don't have to tell you anything."

"...I like you."

Calli...lost her belligerent mood. "...You do?"

"Very much."

"Well...I...I kinda like you to. I mean...in the sense...you're waay cool..." She stepped closer and looked at a still sleeping Col William Forbes. "I don't get...why they are so...mean to you."

"They do not trust me...or know me. It is human nature. But...you are different. Are you not. I sense it."

"I don't know about that...but..." She shrugged. "Are you the person we came to find?"

"I am not certain."

"Oh."

His smile returned. "How would you feel about a threesome? I could...arrange it with him."

Calli lifted innocent eyes and the being's softened. "What?"

"I should very much like to...experience you. But, I am aware you are in love with...him."

"No I'm not " She objected strenuously. "I don't even like him, most days."

"Whatever you say...so? You will make love with me?"

"WHAT? "

Vasos chuckled. "Is the idea so repugnant?" His eyes twinkled mischievously. "I am anatomically correct and I vibrate, can provide heat and adjust to size."

"...Holy..shit." Calli's eyes were wide with wonder. "....Really?" She breathed her amazement.

"Yes..and I understand all about chastisement when someone has been...bad."

Calli shifted her eyes, her guilt kicking in again.

"You see...I understand you far better than even your Roman General can...but..he was very nice...wasn't he."

Calli glanced at Forbes...He had his fatigues back on. She frowned hard at the being.

"Oh...I'm sorry, do you prefer the Roman attire?"

Calli thought that one through, she did, but, "...no, no, that's ok. I guess." She was acutely disappointed, truth told.

"If you change your mind...about me, I mean...please feel free to inform me." Vasos held his amusement for the female's sake. He could not resist one last try. "I could even arrange for the third participate to be...Ba'al."

Calli jerked her head around.

"No...not the host, the actual being...Ba'al. You find him...interesting as well..do you not."

"No." She made a cute face. "I don't know where you get these weird ideas....he's a Goa'uld...Duh. I don't EVEN like him."

"Yes you do...and your Col, there...is aware that you do. He is ever so jealous."

"Yeah, right." That much, the girl knew was a lie.

"It is true."

"Whatever "

Vasos lowered his head to hide his smile. "Awaken him...he will remember nothing...only that he slept very well. Feel better now?"

Calli...did. "It's a lie...kinda of...I mean..if he asks."

"Why would he 'ask'?"

"He might."

"He will not."

"What about Beelze...O'Neill...I didn't check in."

"O'Neill was....occupied. All is well. Rest your mind...you have done nothing wrong."

Calli felt better but she didn't know why.

"Will you think about my proposal?"

"I don't think I should."

"But...you want to...do you not." It amused him.

"...We...we gotta go, now." She changed the subject quickly.

"Too bad...it was just getting interesting." The being vanished.

* * *

Above The Ruins.

"Why the hell hasn't anyone been responding to my check-ins."

"Relax, Mac...you can see both of the teams...Forbes is out like a light..and O'Neill is down there walking around. Teal'c is over there...what the hell do you want."

"I want someone to check-in. I'm going down there."

"Forbes said stay here."

"Then he should be checking..." Mac's radio crackled. "MacAroy." He stated curtly.

"Sorry, Mac...the radio was acting up...but...I could see you guys...could..." Calli tried to make her tone even and unconcerned. "Could you see us?"

"Do you mean...did we see the whole sordid fuck-fest...yeah. You were supposed to be on watch."

Coletti grinned cause he knew Calli Hertz was blushing.

"I...I didn't do it...he did. He thought he was some braveheart thingy...I tried to stop him...I swear."

"Yeah..I could tell you were trying real hard...never mind...is everything ok?"

"I...I was going to wake him...we'll come on up there...ok?"

"Let him sleep...he's a tired little boy, I should imagine. You want to sack out...we'll keep watch up here...got about four hours until dawn."

"No...I am sooo not going to sleep." Of that, the woman was sure. If it happened to Forbes, it could happen to her. "You guys alright, Mac? Nothing stupid going on?"

"No more than usual with Coletti." The man grinned at the younger who made a grimace face in return for the quip.

"I just wish this damned night would get over with, I want to go home."

"Calli...we're not leaving tomorrow. O'Neill has to get some answers, and so far we got nothing to report."

Oh, they had a few things, she disagreed, if indeed she decided to actually 'report' them. "Well then maybe we could actually do some work or something, get busy, right?"

"That we could probably do, want me to send Coletti to relieve you? You could come up. You feel more comfortable up here?"

"Thanks for volunteering me." Coletti propped his boots on a near-by tree stump.

"I feel shitty enough..." She should have done her duty instead of what she had.

"If you change your mind..."

The 'robot guy' had said that to her. She cleared her voice self-consciously...his conversation brought to mind.

"I'm fine here, Mac."

The man clicked the radio off.

* * *

Forbes awoke, feeling refreshed and rested for once. He stirred, stretching this way and that. Damn...he felt pretty good. Damn! He'd had the nicest dream last night.

The man sat bolt upright...dream?

"....Shit!" He cursed. He searched about frantically.

Calli was up and had already heated his coffee with the wrap packs. She handed it to him. Having walked across the small clearing where they had stayed the night. "Two sugars and cream..." She remembered.

He took the cup, his eyes meeting hers. He read the emerald orbs. She could not hold his gaze for long. "....Shiiiiiit!" The man closed his eyes, realizing suddenly, it had been no dream.

He hung his head, his thoughts private. "...And, I was the one who warned YOU not to..." He trailed off, seeking her out. "Fuck, I'm sorry, baby. My fault entirely. I was just so damned wiped. I didn't think I would actually sleep to the extent, I couldn't control my..."

"It's ok." Calli was quick to reassure him. She returned to her seat by a boulder that stuck out of the ground.

"Did they see?"

"Mac has the night vision thingys, he was checking on us." She cleared her throat gently, averting her eyes.

"Coletti too?" He grimaced.

She lowered her gaze, flushing a little.

"...Shit." He had his answer. He wasn't shy but he knew she was...if other's were involved. "I'll explain it to them. I'll take the entire blame."

"It's ok." She lifted her eyes, the wide orbs, open...clear.

"Stop saying that. It's not 'ok'. I screwed the hell up. O'Neill will have my ass."

"Don't tell HIM!" Calli was up like a shot.

"...Honey, I have to make a report."

"Then LIE!"

"I can't do that, baby." He hated to say it.

"You just better do it!" She threw the remaining coffee out of her cup unto the ground. "It's bad enough Mac and 'dick boy' know. You BETTER not tell Beelzebub! You just better NOT!"

She went about the camp, jerkily packing her gear. Mumbling to herself.

Forbes drew in an even breath. Watching her for a spell, then, he too arose, stowing away his own stuff. Damn, this was just great! He remembered everything that had happened. Everything...

Part of the man thought it was the most erotic thing he had ever experienced. The Marine part felt like he had let his team member down...caused her unnecessary embarrassment and, generally felt like an ass and a fool...

He stole a glimpse to Calli Hertz. She was not happy...her pretty brow furrowed deeply.

He would make it right with her. He just was a little unclear as how to go about it as yet.

He picked up his weapon, hoisting it unto his shoulder by the strap and followed the woman, they would rendezvous with Mac and Coletti. He was not looking forward to that, not one bit. Shit!

They were going to razz him to death. He would make sure, they did not say one fucking word to Calli Hertz.


	104. A Good Stiff Drink

Rendezvous Point...

"Alright, get rid of them, Forbes and Hertz are on their way."

"...Alright, but it was cool, right Mac?"

The older man had to return the younger one's grin. "Yeah, cool, now do it."

Coletti turned and waved goodbye to his new...friends.

They disappeared.

Coletti thought back on the events of last night....

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

"What the HELL!" Mac put down the night vision glasses.

Coletti sat surrounded by women. The man was one big smile.

"...One hour, Mac, give me just on little hour with them. Hey, you can watch me, make sure nothing happens that ain't supposed to happen."

"Get....rid ...of.....them."

The women pouted and even MacAroy was affected. "And get some damned clothes on them." He was angry with himself for losing perspective for a beat there.

"How often do we get a chance like this? This is a once in a life-time thing, Mac. Have a fucking heart."

"I SAID..."

"I put in my time here. We risk our damned lives every freakin day. I might kick off tomorrow. This..." Coletti spread his arms, having to release the blonde twins' waist to do so.  
"This...is MY dream! Let me live it! Just one freakin hour!"

Mac wavered in his convictions.

"Isn't there something you've always wanted to do? Think Mac, anything! We can have anything we want. It's only temporary and there's no danger. We've been here all day and night. Nothing is gonna happen."

The older man sighed.

"One hour. Sit there and watch. You know you like too, I will make them go, one hour, I swear on my grandmother's grave."

"Your grandmother is still alive." Mac checked his watch. "One fucking hour, not a second longer. Hell...Forbes got his. Why should you miss out. Go for it kid, and you better make it good."

Coletti's grin was back. "Hell, I know this scenario by heart. I've done it a million times in my dreams..."

He turned to the women who wore next to nothing. "Girls, let the games begin."

They giggled, one twin and the red-head started kissing, fondling and touching each other. The other twin, wound herself around Coletti's body and did the same to him.

Mac's brows went up. When Coletti played, he played.

The man shook his head and found a comfortable spot to sit. He leaned back, watching everyone shed what clothes they had and thought about a nice glass of one-hundred year old Scotch.

A glass appeared in his hands. This wasn't so hard.

Cigar...he thought. The finest made. And it was there...even lit.

He...smiled.

Coletti was already fucking the blonde, the one on top of the red-head. He was taking her from behind and putting his all into it.

Mac smiled and took a sip of his drink.

He watched the other twin as she approached him.

He lifted surprised brows.

"I love that kilt....what does a Scotsman wear beneath one?"

The man glanced down, well, what the hell, he hadn't thought THAT one up.

"Well, sweetheart why don't you check for yourself?" He motioned with his drink.

She smiled prettily for him and knelt before him, sliding her warm palms up the insides of his thighs. Mac's eyes softened and he smiled down at the woman.

"Ummmmmm." She purred her approval having reached what she wanted to reach. "Poor baby, you need some attention."

"Well, I do now." He grinned for the fact. "But, only if you really want to now.." He chided scoldingly. Teasing her as much as she was him under the kilt.

She wanted.. Her mouth closed about the tip of his cock, Mac closed his eyes and took a moment to savor. It didn't get any better than this.

Coletti had finished with the blonde and was 'preparing' the red-head.

That boy did the Service proud, what stamina.

Mac gently filtered his fingers into the long blonde hair as the woman worked her magic on his throbbing apparatus. "You, my lovely, are not half bad." He murmured his growing contentment.

"Tony wanted the best." She arose slowly with a sultry stare for Mac alone. "I want to give you my best." She crawled up the length of the man, straddling his thighs. She pushed the material of the kilt out of her way and settled unto his stiffness comfortably.

"Save a horse. .." She grinned down to where their bodies connected. "Ride a cowboy."

"Ain't no 'cowboy', but angel.." The man grinned right back. "You ride to your little heart's content."

"I need a little help." She pouted for him.

"I am at your service...ma'am." He helped.

Coletti was doing the red-head.

Yep, that boy was a Marine, through and through. And not forgetting, he had another blonde to manage before he could rest.

Mac's opinion of the other man inched a notch higher....

And...then. Mac stopped thinking about Coletti for a spell and focused his much needed attention...elsewhere and...for a goodly spell.

(END FLASH BACK)

* * *

Rendezvous Point

Calli checked, Forbes and MacAroy were speaking across the way. Now would be as good a time as any, she supposed.

"Coletti..." She motioned the man over with a whispered. "Can I ask you something?"

He stepped closer, for she had, in actuality gone over to him. He had been scanning the horizon and the buildings down below with his binoculars. O'Neill had checked in ten minutes ago and said to meet them at the Gate.

"What?" He glanced at her but went back to his scanning...

"You promise not to be an prick?"

He looked at her. "Can't promise that." And he knew he couldn't.

Calli glanced hastily to Forbes and Mac. "Be serious, dammit! I don't have all day here."

"What?!" He repeated, a little testily this time. He wasn't a damned mind-reader, after all.

"I..it's...difficult. Especially with you being a prick." She told the truth.

"Just say it." He snapped.

"I...don't know how." She snapped right back.

He sighed heavily. "If it's about last night...Mac has already told me to not razz you. The Col did it, after all..right? You couldn't have stopped him, like you wanted to." He rolled his eyes.

She had the grace to be embarrassed. "Never mind." She changed her mind about asking what she had wanted.

"Don't get all 'female' on me. What is it you want to know? Say it!"

She hesitated. Looked at Forbes. She fiddled with the strings of her flak jacket.

"Have...have you ever had....a....eh...a..." She took a deep breath... "A...threesome."

Coletti's head swirled around and he lowered his binoculars. "What???" Did she know about last night? And if so...how???

"Well...I know you...do that stuff or...stuff...like that, right? I mean...you must have at least..once? What...what is it ...like?"

"...Are you shitting me?"

"No." She raised her voice then, lowered it, having looked again across to the two other men. "...No." She moved closer. "...I was just...curious."

Coletti looked at Forbes. His brow furrowing. "Did that bastard ask you to..."

"NO!" She whispered harshly. "Will you keep your voice down?!" She closed her eyes to clear her head then opened them. "Well? Have you?"

"...why do you want to know?"

Calli hesitated again. "Cause...I've been...thinking about...you know."

Coletti blinked. "You're kidding...with Forbes and Mac?"

Calli's mouth fell open and she blushed heatedly. "NO! Of course not Mac!"

"Then...who?" Coletti was lost... Then... "Ohhh...oh, I get it...why, sweetpea. I'm proud of you! You go girl."

Calli...frowned. "What do you..."

"Honey...you are sooo on the right track here. There is not a man around that doesn't want that."

"....Are you sure?" She was confused.

"It is the best fucking thing ever! Forbes will be blown away."

"I...didn't think he would go for ...something like that."

"Are you crazy??? He will fucking LOVE it! Hey...you gotta tell him. It will make his day...hell....his year!"

"Are....are you SURE?" Calli was confused. "He doesn't seem the type to...."

"Hey...I'm a man...right? I know what a man likes...trust me. Forbes will 'like' this...and good for you. You are definitely growing as a person, well, a woman, ya know?"

"Do you think?"

"Baby...I KNOW it." He hit her shoulder and not even hard this time.

Calli felt a little proud suddenly. It was the first time they had really talked about something....important. And Coletti even seemed ok with it.

"Well...if you're sure." She glanced at Forbes, scowling.

"Yeah...but don't just blurt it out, ya know. Set the scene, take the time to prepare him and all..."

She nodded. She could do that, she guessed.

"So, this is something you want, huh? I never thought of you...like that. It's kinda of..." He sought the word.... "Ickky, actually.'

"What? I thought you said..."

"No, not to Forbes, to me." He made a face. "Hell, you're the only woman I've never even bothered to undress with my eyes. Don't want to think of you like that either...ewww."

"Excuse me? What is wrong with me???"

"Nah..didn't mean it like that. You're ok..." Coletti dismissed her reaction, as was his way. "You're..." He looked her over. "...well...I guess your tits are ok...if ya like em small."

"My tits are fine." She placed both hands over them protectively, lifting them to 'feel' the fact. "See, I can't even hold them all..."

"Yeah, but your hands are small." He reached and cupped one. "See, not big at all."

She looked. And...pouted.

"They feel cool, though." He shrugged.

"Yeah?" She looked to where he kneaded and hefted the plumb orbs in his hand.

"Yeah.." He made an 'impressed' face. "Not that bad."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Forbes had walked slowly up, his eyes on the two. His temper flaring incandescently. "Get your fucking hands off her...NOW!"

Coletti laughed, removing his hand.

"He was just..."

"I have eyes...I could see what he was fucking doing!"

Calli was taken aback by the man's outlook...Coletti had said he might be receptive to a threesome but with that attitude...

"And...you just stand there..letting him?!"

Calli rolled her eyes. "Please, like he hasn't done THAT before. Besides, he likes them bigger..." She threw Coletti a 'look'. "Miss 'D' cup...right?"

Coletti frowned. Damn, he had forgot about HER last night., shit!

"Get your ass down that hill before I kick it down Marine!" Forbes could not believe what he had just seen...

Calli sighed... "Fine." She hefted her equipment and took the lead. "God..what a bitchy mood you're in today."

"Gee....I wonder whatever could have put me in one?"

"Beats the hell out of me!" She called over her shoulder, having no clue.

MacAroy grinned and followed the girl.

Coletti waited. "Think I better take the rear, don't want you behind me right now, not that I don't trust you...sir."

Forbes lifted a frosty glare. "You touch her again and you lose the hand...got me?"

"Little territorial, there Col. But, yes, sir." Coletti held his smile wisely. "I got cha."

Forbes moved out with but one deadly last look in the younger man's direction.


	105. Ba'als Balls

Star Gate Portal

"Ba'al, got the balls to come on down, hum..." O'Neill greeted the Goa'uld in his usual fashion. "And you brought your honey, I see."

Osanna swept the human with an insolent glance.

"You are in control here?"

"In control?" Vasos mused. "I object to that term."

"You are the power source for all..." Ba'al had taken his time to learn all he could before confronting the enemy. It was his way. He swept the area with his hand. "This...correct?"

Vasos smiled. "Very good." He inclined his head regally.

"What?" O'Neill had followed, he just couldn't believe the concept presented.

"That is why we could not locate a unit." Teal'c nodded minutely.

"That is incredible." Daniel Jackson was amazed. "How?"

"It is an entity." Ba'al knew that as well.

"The 'robot guy'?" Jack looked at the guy.

Vasos shrugged his well-defined shoulders.

"It emits energy, massive amounts. It is a life-form." Ba'al lifted his head. "You are allowing me to remain, why?"

"I enjoy company?" Vasos asked pleasantly. "It would be rude. You have come so far. You wish me to defeat Anubis? Oma is growing weaker, you may have a point."

"Oma?" Daniel perked up... "What about...Oma?"

"You are not permitted to know...but...he is correct...the situation grows grave."

"So, are you this thing we've been searching for?" Jack was direct.

"I have the power to fight Anubis. I do not know if I can defeat him. He derives his power from the same source as I, after all, in another sense, of course."

"You are aware you must ascend to exist as he." Ba'al could be direct as well.

"You could have broken it a little more gently, you know." Jack thought.

"He is aware of all this." Ba'al dismissed such useless criticism. "You are wasted here with this stupid planet and it's 'guests'. You were meant for another purpose...fulfill your purpose."

"Well, since you asked so pleasantly." Vasos lifted noble brows.

"We know what we ask..." Daniel was more diplomatic. "We realize we have no right to ask it. We simply are running out of options. And if Oma can't win over this guy..."

"We're up shit creek without a paddle." That directness of O'Neill's reared it's ugly head again.

"If you use your weapon, O'Neill, all the ones I have grown so fond of over the years...will be gone. That, I do not like." Vasos thought especially of the gentle Nox. "It is a decision I cannot make hastily. I will need time to think upon all you have said."

"You have known this before we did." Ba'al was impatient. "You have HAD time."

"Do not push me Goa'uld." Vasos turned a chilly glance in the being's way. "I am being hospitable. I could allow your worst nightmare instead, wish to go that route?"

"If that is what it takes for you to do your duty, then begin."

"Lord." Osanna stepped closer, fearful for the man. "Allow him time. What matters a few days more of less...please."

"Yes, why do you not do...that." Vasos shifted a lazy stare. "Lord."

"I take responsibility when I am called upon to do so...at least that."

"Lord Ba'al, desist." Osanna knew of the findings they had researched on this being. "I beg thee."

"I like her." Vasos calmed. "She just saved your ass...Goa'uld."

Ba'al did not look from the other being's eyes.

"Ok folks, as much as I would like to see this played out?" O'Neill really hated to stop it at such a cool point. "Bigger issues at stake here, are we all agreed upon that, at least?"

Ba'al relented. "I will await your reply on my ship." He beamed out.

"Nasty disposition, but my, does he dress well or what?"

Daniel smiled at Vasos' quip.

"I will leave you. I have much to deliberate upon."

And...he was gone as well.

"People come and go so quickly here, Auntie Em." Jack made his observation. "Guess we wait." It was his turn to shrug. "Forbes, watch the Gate. Daniel, you want more time with the scrolls, yes, I know." He motioned the young man 'off'. Daniel did not need a second bidding.

"Teal'c..." Jack had an ideal. "You believe what Ba'al said. Can this thing actually BE a power source?"

"It would entail technology of superior intelligence."

"Let's have one last look around, just in case." Jack would feel better.


	106. Miscommunication

Star Gate.

Calli had waited all day to get Forbes alone and...in a better mood. The man had taken a break to eat. She sat across from him. "...Are you still mad at me?"

He glanced up, from opening his ration pack. "Why do you do things like that, Calli?"

"It's just Coletti, do you think I let every man grope my breasts?"

"...No." He knew that much. "It's just..." He lost heart. "Just, don't let him again...ok?"

"Ok." She was agreeable. "Want to trade?" She knew he preferred the beef, he always ate that pack first. "I like the ham."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, handing the tray over.

"Thanks, honey." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Want my fruit cup?"

He looked up, his brow furrowing. "...Alright, what's up?"

"Hummm?" She blinked innocently.

"Your fruit cup? You don't give that crap away, what the hell have you done now?"

"Nothing." She put her food aside and glanced at Coletti and Mac. They sat facing the opposite direction, on the steps of the gate, weapons across their thighs. They were deep in conversation and there was a lot of camaraderie going on over there.

She moved, sitting close by the man. Forbes' scowl increased as he watched her warily.

"Last night was...nice." She leaned against him and sought his eyes.

"...Yeah?" He relaxed a bit. "I thought you would be pissed."

"Same here, I should have stopped you. It was my job. I...didn't."

"Yeah, right." He grinned. "Like you could have stopped ME."

She chose not to take offense. "It was...nice."

"It was so much more than that, baby." He put his food aside. "...Come mere." He had glanced to the two men and decided to chance at least a quick kiss.

She went into his arms, sitting on his lap. She returned his kiss readily, moaning softly when she felt.... "I like when you do that."

"It has a damned mind of it's own where you are concerned." He murmured contentedly.

"Coletti said you might like something. Can I run it by you?"

"...Coletti?" Forbes caught her mouth yet again, this time his tongue easing past her opened lips to flick the delicious little tip of hers teasingly. "Tell me."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah..." He put his hand between her legs and rubbed the cloth covering her clit gently but firmly. "Tell me...what is it I might like."

"A...threesome."

Forbes stopped kissing her, moving slightly back. "...What?" He swept her sensually. "Angel, are you fucking serious?"

"...No?" She searched his blue eyes with innocently vulnerable ones.

"...Really? You'd be open to that?"

"I...I think so." She nodded.

"What brought this one?" He was surprised but..pleasantly so. "Not that I am complaining...not at all, can I ask, eh..." He thought how to phrase it. "I'm taking it as it would just and her, right? And I would get to...watch and maybe...do you? While you are doing...her?"

Calli's arms loosened about his neckline. "...What?"

"It's ok..I don't have to do anything but...watch. It will be fine. Who..eh...who did you..want to do this with? And when the hell did you decide it?"

"...You...you mean...me with another woman?"

Forbes was confused. "Well...what did ...YOU...mea..." It dawned on him. He stood and dumped her on her ass on the ground. "You fucking slut...you meant you and some other bastard, didn't you. Who?" He yelled. "Coletti?"

Calli rubbed her butt. "Oww...no...ewwwww. Geesh! NO!"

"Then who?" He still yelled at her.

"I think it's 'whom'." Mac and Coletti had come to see what all the fuss was about.

"Shut the fuck up..." Forbes was a little put-out. "Who the fuck are you wanting to fuck???"

Mac looked at the girl, his interest caught.

"No one..." Calli was quick to assure the man. "I meant the other...the other thing you said."

"Like FUCK you did...." Forbes was way past livid... "You promiscuous little whore!" He stormed away, a little upset.

Calli threw a death glance at Coletti. "I thought you said he would like the idea!"

"You wanted it with another MAN?" Coletti was shocked., yes...shocked.

"He's not a 'man'...." She blurted then...at their faces...

"I...I m-mean..."

"Shit, the robot guy." Mac put two and two together. "Calli...why???"

She arose, dusting her ass off. She shook her head and went to guard the gate.

* * *

In the Woods...A hundred Meters Away

William Forbes had used every curse word he knew and was starting over. He had almost broke his hand hitting a convenient tree truck. He wanted to kill someone or something, preferably a stupid, Irish promiscuous whore of a major, but more so, the son-of-a-bitch that had caught her fancy...

If he ever found out who that mother fucker was...he would....

"You did not object to the notion when you believed YOU would benefit from the...outing."

"You stay the hell out of this...." Forbes was only too glad to vent his anger and frustration. "And stop popping in unannounced like that, it's creepy!"

"She is in love....with you."

"Really. Then why is she wanting another man's dick inside her."

"Because I vibrate and provide heat and...can adjust to any size."

Forbes stopped pacing. Facing the thing. He looked at it., and then, hit it directly in the face...

Vasos went down and...remained there...laughing his delight.

"Get up, you son-of-a-bitch...." Forbes stood over him, fists clenched.

"I was immaculately conceived actually...well...in a test tube." The being grinned up at the fuming human. "Why is it, humans are so unwilling to share?"

"GET UP!"

"Why? So you can knock me back down? Rather redundant of me, don't you agree?"

"Mother fucker!"

"I told you, I did not have one. How then could I 'fuck' her?"

"If there was a way...you would have done it."

Vasos chuckled. "You of all people must know where this is coming from with Calli..."

"Major Hertz to you...asshole!"

"She equates sex with love. The bastard that raped her as a child taught her that. If you love me, you will let me. He professed his undying love for her, even afterwards."

Forbes felt sick inside. Suddenly.

"He had been the only one that had ever been 'nice' to her. No one else had time or wanted her around...."

Forbes closed his eyes, feeling what Calli must have felt...

"And it was indeed my fault. I knew her weaknesses, and like him, I used them unerringly to get what I wanted. I am no better than he, in which case, that is why I came."

Forbes shifted cold a frigid stare.

"To put matters to rights. You can supply all that I offered...you know you can. You are experienced in such things...she is not."

Forbes scowled.

"Go to her, she did not want me. She wanted to experience what I offered. She is confused. And needs you to explain everything, now that you understand."

Forbes wasn't sure he was ready to forgive and forget....

"She needs a man, not a pouting little boy. If you do not go to her...I shall."

Forbes jerked his eyes to the thing. "You even think about touching what is mine and I will kill you with my bare hands."

"I am more powerful than you. If I truly wished her, I would have her. She...wants...you."

Forbes breathed heavily, his temper high.

"That is all that keeps me from her...I see her heart. And..I know your's. Do not let your stupid pride keep you apart."

Forbes calmed.

"Go to her, put matters to rest. She is hurting. I do not like that."


	107. Missing You

Star Gate Command.

"What the hell happened to you people..." Hammond looked over the motley group that walked back through the gate. "You look like hell "

"Didn't get a lot of sleep, sir." Jack spoke for himself and was not aware he spoke for the others, as well.

"Good news...or bad?"

"He has decided to fight Anubis, but wanted a few days to say goodbye to his 'guests."

Daniel answered for Jack who was a little reluctant to do so, he sensed. "He...well, General, he is a pretty good guy. Not many would give up, what he has given up for..." Daniel could not articulate his feelings on the matter, so profoundly moved was the young man by Vasos' gesture.

"Can he win?" Hammond had his doubts. "He is only an android. Anubis is..."

"That will take a while to explain, sir." Jack shook his head.

Hammond nodded. "After debriefing. I want the lot of you to take a few days off, all of you." He encompassed the group. "God, Coletti...you look ten years older "

"It was worth it, sir." The young man grinned. And Hammond's blood chilled.

"...What was 'worth' it?" Hammond demanded, then at Coletti's hastily averted gaze. "Never mind. See the Doctor and hit the showers..."

Jack pulled his tee-shirt out and smelled. He wasn't that bad. He frowned.

"Get going people." Hammond took his leave. Then turned back..."Oh and...good work."

"Thank you, sir." Jack felt better. He had noted Samantha Carter and JJ when he stepped through the gate. He made for them now. Carter had held back by the door, out of the way. JJ was turning this way and that in the woman's arms trying to take in all the activity around him.

"Sir." He saw Jack and held out his arms. Jack grinned and took the little boy.

"Hey, buddy." He held his front pocket out. JJ knew to search there for special treats. Jack always kept something in there for the baby. This time it was gummy bears.

"Sir " Carter made an ewwww face. "How long have those been in there? Don't let him...JJ, don't eat those...oh, God "

"Hey, they're fresh...sorta. He likes em..." Jack watched as JJ chomped down on a red bear... "See?"

"Well, they are not good for his teeth."

"He only has six, Carter." Jack pointed out.

"Still." She scowled.

Jack looked at her.

"...What?"

"You're showing more...kinda hot."

She grinned. "You are the only man I know that would think a fat tummy on a woman is hot, sir."

"I missed you."

Carter blinked.... "WHAT?"

"....I missed you guys." Jack lost courage at the last minute, altering his statement.

"Oh...well, JJ missed you to and quite frankly, so did his mom."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "Better get to Janet, want me to take him?" She started off down the corridor, already knowing the answer.

"I got him. Let's get back to his mom missing me."

"Well...she didn't miss you all that much..but a little."

Jack was quite for so long that Carter thought maybe he had taken the teasing wrong.

"Brrr." JJ looked for another one in Jack's pocket.

"I missed you...." The man had watched JJ stick another candy in his mouth, then he noted Jack watching and took it back out offering.... "No buddy...you eat it."

"You missed me, sir? Really?" Carter was smiling softly at him.

"I missed the hell out of you." It felt so good to say the damned words...finally.

She glanced at the people passing in the corridor then to him. And he knew...if they were not here...with others about...he would be getting a lot of 'cool' stuff from her.

"You're home now...and we have some time. I'm going to take a few days off, sir. Is that ok with you?"

"Ok?..." He...processed. "You know, Carter, that just might work, you do that. You take a few days off."

"I would like to spend them with you, and the baby. Is THAT ok?"

"Let me check..." He stuck another bear in JJ's mouth. "Hey, kid...want the old lady to spend a few days with us?"

"Old lady?" Carter lifted her brows.

"O lae." JJ nodded and spoke around a mouth full of unchewed gummy bears.

"You're drooling kid." Jack grinned and wiped the spit from the baby's chin.

"Well stop giving them to him..." Carter stuck her finger in JJ's mouth and took most of the candy out.

JJ didn't like that at all. He squirmed and protested such an untimely move...

"Stop whining, you sound like Daniel." Jack chuckled.

Carter threw the half chewed candy in a wastebasket as she passed and then tried to get the goo off her hands, all to no avail. She made a face.

"Dannl." JJ knew who THAT was. "Dannl...Dannl..."

"Your play buddy..." Jack nodded. He halted, the line outside the Infirmary was backed up. "Hey...make a hole, Col coming through."

"What the hell am I?" Forbes wanted to know.

"Major." O'Neill conveniently forgot Forbes' rank, or remembered his true one when the occasion called for it.

Forbes glanced at his insignia. "Oh yeah." He forgot most times too.

O'Neill halted his steps when he came to Teal'c.

But the large Jaffa stepped aside and nodded his consent to... "Proceed O'Neill...""Hey, thanks big guy..." Jack was kinda anxious to get home.

"B'gi..." JJ repeated and offered Teal'c a gummy bear...a used one.

The Jaffa lifted a brow. "I have eaten, thank you."

JJ put it back in his mouth. "Dnnnnnl..."

"Hey, guy...let me have him, Jack..."

"I just got him."

"Yeah, but you'll have him all the time we're off." Daniel took JJ. "It's my turn, no guy, don't need a bite, thanks..eh...no." Daniel made a face at the disfigured gummy bear.

"Then let me go first..." Jack was usually the last to step up for Janet Frasier's tests...

Daniel shrugged and motioned the man on in the Infirmary. "Hey JJ let's go find something to eat, besides that." He made another face.

"Daniel, don't feed him much, he hasn't had lunch."

"Oh, but Jack can give him gummy bears?"

Carter sighed and made a face that said, not much I can do about it...

Daniel understood. "Kay, well there must be something we can scout out. Got a new toy in my office, wait until you see this thing, state of the art."

Carter shook her head...Jack O'Neill's entire house was one big toy factory.


	108. Dense, I Think So

Behind O'Neill and Teal'c In Line

"We need to talk." Forbes had discretely maneuvered his way up beside Calli Hertz by motioning Coletti to 'move'.

"I don't want to 'talk'." The girl was fairly certain.

"Did that in any, shape or form...sound like a request?" Forbes asked.

"I tell you what..'Col'...why don't you make out one of your little reports. Put my name on it...spell it right. That's Hertz...with a 'z'"

Forbes glanced at Mac who stood...blatantly...listening. "Calli...you're not making this easy." He managed tightly. Keeping his tone low...hoping no one was privy to their conversation. No one...else. He threw Mac a glare...a ...go away...glare. Which was ignored.

"Oh, I'm sorry...you like 'easy'...I forgot. You apparently like sluts and whores too but only if they are promiscuous."

Forbes felt Mac's grin more than saw it. He put his hands on his hips, determined to weather her abuse if it killed him...or...her...the way he was feeling.

He looked at the back of the girl's head. She had a long braid hanging down her back.. But long tendrils escaped about her face. Damn..she was pretty...all hot and sweaty and...pissed.

She was the only one that still had her weapon...that damned thing was the last thing she relinquished. It was her security blanket. Everyone else had stopped by the armory to put their's away...she would...eventually... Forbes guessed...she needed it right now.

He decided to try another route. "...Look..." He began..uncertainly, his tone...hesitant. "I thought...I thought I..." He lowered his voice, moving closer. "That...everything was ok..I was giving you what you needed."

"Apparently not." She snapped.

"...I... can do better." He gritted his teeth, ignoring the remark as best he could. God...he wanted to strangle her.

She looked at him... "So can I."

Forbes closed his eyes for a beat. That one hurt. But...he owed her. "Don't." He asked more than told. "We're saying things we don't mean."

"Oh, I mean them." She smiled pleasantly up at him.

Forbes glanced around them as the line moved up one person. "I can give you...everything he said...and more. I didn't know you were ready for that...stuff."

She...hesitated. Then scowled at him. "You can't vibrate you big liar..."

"No...but I know something that can " He hissed.

She was clearly...lost. And she looked at him like he was...odd..

"Oh...this coming from you??? Jesus...think " He instructed her.

She...processed...and...came up empty.

"You cannot possibly be that dense." He was fairly certain, reading her features by second nature now.

"Fuck you." She lost her 'good will'.

Forbes hung his head and was forced to endure MacAroy's chuckle.

"A vibrator...you stupid bitch." Forbes grated his reply in low, tense tones... "And...the heat? Heated oil...we'll get that damned swing thing. We'll go as soon as we are done here. Pick the damned one you like..the cock, I mean...hell..pick two..three...as many as you need."

She scowled at him...but..he knew he had her attention again.

"Any size or color you prefer. There is even one that has heated 'cream' inside. You pump the shit anytime you want...stick it in your ass or your cunt..or both..."

Calli...shifted her eyes...then she shook her head. "You're making that up."

"No...he isn't." Coletti stepped forward...then...at Forbes 'look' "Not that I was listening or anything."

"I can do all that by myself, anyway." Calli was still pissed., after all.

"It's more fun if I...help." Forbes knew her weaknesses just as well as the robot guy.

Calli...thought that one through. Well..he was probably right on that one...granted. But..."You called me mean things..."

"I didn't mean them."

"Yes you did " She snapped.

Mac looked at the younger man and shrugged. As if to say...well...you did. She's right.

"Alright..I meant them...but I don't now."

She...turned slightly. "You ..don't?"

"I didn't understand...I do now."

"Understand...what?"

"Let's don't go there right now...just tell me ...we can talk after the debriefing..okay?"

She went back to her 'sulk' mode.

Mac motioned Forbes on...

The man tried again. "...I was jealous as hell, baby...I thought...you preferred some damned man over me."

Calli...turned. "No." Her eyes softened instantly. "No...that's not...what it was."

"I know what it was, angel...it just...hurt at the time and I...reacted stupidly. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

She...mellowed. "You...did."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart...I was an idiot."

She...shrugged. "It's...ok..I...guess."

"I will sooo make it up to you...do you believe me?" He lifted her chin with a forefinger underneath. He searched the emerald gaze to his heart's content.

"I...I didn't...want..anyone else, Col." Was all she knew for certain now. "He..confused me."

"I know that...it's alright. Don't think about it...let's just get through this damned physical and...then...I want some time with you...agreed?"

The girl...looked him up and down. "I'm not ready for...that. Yet."

"No..honey...not...that. I want to talk some more about this....ok?"

"Oh..." She still looked at him warily. "...I...guess that would be...ok."


	109. For God and Country

Jack O'Neill's House.

She tasted just like he remembered....he could not get enough...he held her hip with one palm...the other wrapped around her upper thigh, holding her legs wide. Jack's tongue circled Samantha Carter's clit leisurely. He liked being able to elicit those...sounds from the woman.

Daniel had taken JJ for a few hours...the minute the man had left...Jack made his move. He had wanted to be alone with Sam from the moment he had stepped back through the Gate and...saw her standing there...

They had started at the front door...shed clothes down the hall and...fell into bed..intertwined in each other's arms, their mouths clinging together...tongue to tongue...until the passion was so high between them...

He refused to...do her...he wanted to remind her..what he could do if he wanted...so he...forsake his own pleasure...well, immediate gratification...for...this.

Not that he did not enjoy going down on the woman. He freakin did...she had pleased him so much on the planet...he wanted to reciprocate.

He debated whether or not to tell her and thought against the idea. He would...just..not yet. He tried things he had wanted to try but...thought Sam might think it...weird. She had reacted very well to...his inventiveness. Which prompted...more initiation on his part.

And...when she came...she cried out his name in rather an reverent tone.

That part was way cool. Jack...liked that part.

And now...it was his turn...he could not wait...he crawled up the length of the phenomenal body...kissing, nipping...sucking...taking his time..enjoying the trip and...the scenery along the way.

Carter had a plan of her own, however...she met him half-way...her hands grasping the warm flesh of his dick. She crawled around...that tight, firm little ass presented to him as she...took him into the moist cavern of her mouth.

Jack stifled a heart-felt groan...he watched as she...moved..maneuvered...and...soon he was on his back...and it was the woman who was between his legs...

She held his penis, licking the length several times...then...sucking the tip teasingly..

O'Neill clutched the sheets in clenched fists to keep from squirming his delirium...Carter was taking him places he had only dreamed of going....

Fleetingly...he wondered if he was back on that planet...was this...THAT...Carter?

He glanced down and saw the fluff of short blonde hair....no...this was...his Carter...this was no dream...it just felt as good as one.

"Fuck." He breathed his growing excitement...unable to do less at this point.

He was climbing the damned walls and...he didn't care if he ever came down...

"Not...yet..." Carter teased him with the promise of...more than she was giving now..the man could not believe it could get better...

"Soon..." She whispered the invitation.

It could not be soon enough for Jack O'Neill. He wanted it...now!

His instincts kicked in...he initiated a move he learned in Special Ops...and..Carter was suddenly...beneath him...he lifted those beautiful legs unto his shoulders, shoving his stiff rod into the giving hole of her cunt. He could see everything he did. He watched...and...tried to breathe. His breath was ragged...his blood heated...his need dictating his actions...

He thrust deep into her...his hands about the freshly shaved legs, holding her where he wanted her to be...he could see the full breasts...naked...bobbing merrily with each stab he offered. He...increased the force and..depth of each movement into the steamy depths awaiting him.

Carter groaned and...closed her eyes. She loved to watch the man's face when he made love to her...but, right now...she needed to...focus.

She...smiled at Jack's sharp intake of breath followed directly by...a coarse, strangled grunt of...pleasure.

His entire body shuddered from the force of his climax.

Carter...lifted herself...sitting astride his thighs...for he had settled back...exhausted. She linked her arms about his neckline... "Ok, fly boy...take me for a ride." She kissed him throughly. "I want to be a member of the...mile high club..."

"Lady..." Jack opened his eyes...still very much...still in 'the moment'...his eyes glazed with the aftermath of his passion. "We are on the ground."

"Your job is to...lift us off."

"Do my best Ma'am....little rusty at 'flying'...."

"Yeah...right...whatever." Carter...grinned and...melted her tongue to his. "Let's see what you are made of...Col...shall we?"

"The things I have to do for country and...pushy women."


	110. Love, Trust, Whatever

"Calli...." Forbes shoved and pushed through the dispersing SG teams leaving the debriefing room... "Come on guys...make a fucking hole, here."

Dixon gave Forbes a friendly shove...which landed him into Reynolds..who shoved back...a little too hard. And...Forbes' temper kicked in and he drew back his arm, his fist clenched. He had grasped the front of Reynold's jacket with his free fist.

"Hey...hey!" MacAroy stepped between the two as did Dixon. "Knock it off...you want the General to stop this stupidity...or...gentlemen...can we do it like the adults he expects us to be?"

Both men...calmed. Forbes looked around for the woman. She had halted and waited by the office complex doors up ahead. The emerald eyes scolded him. He kinda of liked when she did that...his temper cooling by degrees. He threw Reynolds a look then...walked to where Calli Hertz stood.

"Coffee?" He asked...forgetting all about Reynolds. More important things on his mind now.

"Sure." She shrugged. And started to the Commissary.

He caught her hand, his thumb rubbing the inside of her palm gently. "I thought maybe...somewhere off base...the diner?"

Forbes needed to speak to her privately...he planned to get very...private with her...

"Sure." She seemed willing enough.

"My jeep?"

"....Sure."

He grinned at her... "Come on numb nuts..." He put his arm around her shoulders and thought about giving her a nuggie..but..it was something Coletti would do...so...he didn't.

A half an hour later..they sat in a secluded booth at the back of the spacious diner..away from most of the early luncheon crowd. Calli had ordered a piece of pie that she only played with and coffee. Forbes...coffee only for now.

"You were quiet on the ride over...something on your mind?" He asked what was on his, still watching her play with her food.

"Nothing." She looked up and smiled as an afterthought. Which meant...she lied. He was starting to read her almost as well as MacAroy. He was proud of the fact.

"Calli...you have to communicate with me, sweetheart." He reasoned. "I can't read your mind." He reached, putting his hand over hers, his eyes sincere. "I can't fix the problem until I know what it is...can I."

"...I was just...thinking."

Oh...God. Not her strong point....Forbes...halted such a line of thought. Did he really think of her...in those terms? No...no, he knew she could be intelligent...sometimes, surprising the hell out of the man. What he had meant...was...when she..processed. The data sometimes...came out all wrong.

"...Concerning?" He pushed his luck.

"It's been...almost..two weeks, now." She seemed terribly concerned over the statement, the pretty brow furrowing...deeply.

He was stumped. "Did I forget an important..date?" He didn't think he had...but, ya never knew with women.

"What?...oh...oh, no." she waved a dismissing hand. "This is something I should discuss with Mac first...what did YOU want to talk about?"

"I think I can help just as easily as Mac...if you give me the chance." He was a little hurt by her words.

"Well..." She sensed she had made a slight mistake with her wording. "This...is kinda..personal."

"Jesus, Calli..." He was losing his perspective and knew it, but...damn! "I'm the one you are sleeping with! How much more 'personal' can we get?"

She....sighed. He was not understanding at all.

"You...don't trust me...do you." It dawned on him.

"Of course I do...with my life, Col." She told the truth.

"Just not the....inner workings of your...mind..your...heart."

She shifted her eyes. "I...I trust you."

"You're lying." He snapped.

She shifted her eyes again.

"What the hell do you think is going on between us here...that you...won't drop your fucking guard with me?"

"I...don't understan..."

"Where do you think this relationship is headed?" He leaned forward, his gaze more intense, his tone...a little..tight. "You agreed to try to allow me get you pregnant, for God's sake...what is it you think..I meant by that?"

Calli Hertz knew what she wanted to say...she had already told Mac...her feelings on the matter. She couldn't bring herself to confront the man right now. Especially in the mood he was in.

"Do I actually have to say the words?"

She...drew in a deep breath. "...Yeah...why don't you do that..." She was getting a little frustrated herself. "Why don't you say the fucking words...because...I haven't heard anything...not that I expected to."

Forbes was...floored. "...What?!"

"You know...no matter what you and Coletti think...I am not stupid...I know what is going on..I've told you before you just didn't listen...you never...listen to me."

Forbes...took a moment to calm his...anger. "....Alright...tell me again. I am...listening."

Calli didn't want to get into it...she had the other thing on her mind...the other thing to contend with...she wasn't in the mood to work two problems of such proportion at once. "This is old news...we've been here before. Let's give it a rest. Maybe...maybe I should go home for a few days..."

"Is that what you want?" Forbes could not believe she would.

"Yes...I think that's best for now."

He was...absolutely destroyed. How could she say such a thing? Just the thought of her not in his presence...let alone his home...it devastated the man. He would never...ever...admit such a thing, of course. "If that is ...what you want."

She arose and got the satchel she always lugged about with her. "Can you give me a lift to my car?"

Forbes arose...throwing money on the table.

They drove in silence. Calli was too stubborn to break it...and the man was...hurting. He shut the hell up when he was.

There was a million things swirling in his brain and he wanted to scream them all at the woman...but...he kept silent and...just...hurt.

Calli got out of the jeep and...their eyes met for a moment. She...wanted desperately to...take that pain out of his gaze. "I...I...love you."

She had blurted the first thing to come to mind and was now...horrified at what had come out of her mouth.

Forbes....blinked. "...You said...what?"

She could not possibly...repeat...that. She reached for her satchel. "I gotta go."

The man's large hand snaked out...catching the bag. "Get the fuck back in here..." He managed through clenched teeth.

"No, I think...I should..."

"GET...THE FUCK...IN!" He motioned with his head to her vacated seat.

Calli looked around for any escape route...her car was just...right...there...and there were all sorts of people milling aroun....

"Don't even...think it..." Forbes was too shrewd. "Get in the jeep, Calli...now."

She felt...fear...not...paralyzing...fear but...she didn't want to be alone with him...

"What the hell you think I'm going to do? Or..is it...what do you think...I am going to make you...feel? Is ...that it, baby?"

Damned the man...

"You should be afraid." He held those green eyes easily. "You put me through hell and then...blithely tell me...what you...told me and..." He trailed away. "Yeah, angel...pay backs are...hell...come find out, why don't you. Get...in."

Calli...lowered her head...and when she lifted those eyes...tears misted in them.

"Oh..." Forbes smiled silkily at her. "That isn't going to help you, any...not this time."

Calli blinked and...the wetness slid down her flushed cheeks.

Forbes...just looked at her. "Get in."

She...got into the jeep.

She could feel the tension emanating from the man.

She ...chanced a look at him.

"Close the door."

She shook her head. That...she would not do...

Forbes looked about the people coming and going to and from the SGC....formulating his strategy.

He turned a lazy stare to her. "You think they will stop me? That I won't do it here?"

She...felt her heart thud loudly in her chest. She....looked about them.

"Go ahead..." The man urged. "Call my fucking bluff, Calli...."

She lost the nerve she had mustered. He reached across her, his body heat felt through the clothes she wore. The woman leaned back hard into the seat. Forbes closed the door on her side...and turned his gaze to her.

Their faces were inches apart. She could see the black flecks of ebony in the blue eyes...

Forbes held her gaze religiously....

"D-don't be m-mad." She...asked...respectfully.

"What makes you think I am angry? Why...under God's green Earth...would I be...that?"

She swallowed...hard. "When...when Annie comes..again. You will...go with...her." She blurted again. She had to make him understand. "I...I can't...take that...I have to..protect myself...don't you...see?"

Forbes...raised...turning in his seat, his arm going along the back of her chair. "Annie is dead...she is never coming back...do you...see that? You have nothing to fear from...Annie."

"Not...Annie but...someone like her...someone who isn't like...me. Annie is...what you need...what your parents expect." She hurriedly explained. "Annie graduated from college and came from your type of background and...was perfect for you. I...am none of that...me and Coletti..we're...the same. Would you introduce him to your parents? Have you?....."

"What the fuck..." He grated. "Does Coletti or my parents have to do with..."

"Everything!" She yelled at him. "God...why can't you 'get it'?"

Forbes....took a moment. He...thought of what her words implied...not to him...but...to the woman. "...I asked you to have my damned kids...Calli." He shook his head. "I never...wanted kids...not with Annie."

"...What?" She blanched. "What the hell...does that mean? How...dare you say that..what...what ...why would you ...SAY something like that...of course you wanted kids with her...she was your wife...you loved her! You still do!" She hit his shoulder...hard with a balled up fist. "You idiot...don't ever let me hear you say something so shitty about her again!" She started to hit him again but he caught her wrist.

"Annie...didn't want kids...she made that clear from day one and I was fine with it...we both had our careers..." He jerked her once to get her attention....and held tight to her wrist. "Kids never even entered my mind until...JJ. I want one now...and...I want you to...want it too."

Calli looked at the man as if he were insane.

"I want a future...with you. Not...someone like Annie or someone my parents might like or...not...they are not a factor in this.." He told the truth. "You...are what I want. I won't leave you for some other woman...not ever."

"How...pathetic." She laughed at the irony. "That is exactly what my dad said when he dropped me off at that place that day. "You go play, Calli...I won't leave you. Just....go play."

Forbes closed his eyes but...opened them again. "I am not that fucking bastard that did that to you, baby...I would never hurt you like that. I swear before God."

Calli...dropped her head into her hands...rubbing her eyes with the balls of her fists. "I...can't think...right now." It was too painful. "I have to...go." She reached for the handle but his hand closed over hers.

"Like hell...when you 'think' everything gets twisted the hell around..."You will stay...and we will sort this out together...." He eased his grip upon her hand. "I think...you have had enough for one day...though. So...alright..." He straightened. "No more for right now."

Calli...relented. Her eyes trusting him if not her soul as yet.

"I will drop it...for the time being. If you do two things for me...one..." He cupped her face between his hands which dwarfed the tiny heart-shaped features. "Tell me...once more...that you love me."

Calli blushed and tried to look aside.

"No...look at me..." He whispered....and...placed his mouth to hers gently, his tongue easing between the full, sweet lips. He melted the tip of his tongue to hers...grunting his pleasure.

Calli's stomach lurched with adrenalin...she tried to stifle a moan of acquiesce, failing miserably. Her hands reached, attempting to encircle the thickness of his wrists...her fingers would not reach about the area.

"Say it, baby...tell me..." He encouraged, his mouth taking her breath away, as he continued to caress her lips with his....each kiss...longer...more...pruriently..sexual in nature.  
"Say the fucking words...I fucking love it when you do..."

"I...h-have to...g.."

"Tell me." He moved the seat...back with a flick of his hand and..now reclined on top of the woman...his arms embracing her. Calli looked into the deep blue eyes and...lost herself. "Say it." He whispered gently.

"I..." She swallowed again...

"You...what..." He nuzzled the pert little nose in open affection.

"They...they can see..." She meant the people passing the jeep...and...the security cameras...

"I know...kinda...exciting...isn't it." His eyes dropped to her mouth. "I soooo want to fuck you right now. Tell me, baby...say it again."

"I...l-love...." Calli closed her eyes. "Y-You."

"I love you too." He joined his mouth to hers and...the kiss made her tremble with desire.

"I love you more than Annie or this damned job...or even my fucking career...I fucking love you, Calli...more than my life."

Tears filled her eyes. She put her fingers to his mouth and...shook her head, too choked up to speak as yet. "D-don't."

He kissed her finger tips. "I do...and nothing you can do or say will change it..so...live with it." He smiled down at her. And wiped her tears with his thumbs... "Now...the second thing...what are you going to tell Mac that you won't me...."

Calli stiffened...

"No." He shook his head.... "Not going to work that way...tell me."

"...I...I am...late."

"Then...you'll be a little later...won't you...tell me."

"No...I am...late as in..two weeks...late...." She hurriedly...finished. "With...my...you know."

Forbes...processed. "Your period?"

She nodded and blushed.

The man...grinned...slowly. "Yeah?"

"It's...probably..nothing. I'm just...saying."

"I see." He...moved off her...releasing her. And Calli felt...chilled with the warmth of his withdrawal.

"Are you hungry?"

"What?" She sat bolt upright.

The man...chuckled sensuously. "I meant...for food."

Calli was...confused.

"I'm suddenly starving...let's go back to the diner...I could eat a horse."

Calli wasn't hungry...not in the least. "I have to go talk to Mac." She wanted to at least...she had so much to share...now.

"I don't like to eat alone." He teased.

"Oh...oh, well...ok...I guess."

"Since you're being so co-operative suddenly....how about a quick fuck in the back seat?"

"Ewwww." She made an adorable face at the man.

"Didn't hurt to ask...." Forbes grinned, his mood soooo improved. "Run along then...talk to Mac. But, Calli...we go home together...right?"

She...nodded.

"See you in about an hour?"

She nodded.

He smiled at her. "You're kinda cute when you keep your mouth shut...did you know?"

Calli cut him an old-fashioned look. And opened the jeep door. She reached for her satchel and again...his hand shot out and...grasp the strap. "What?" She irritated.

"Love you." He...lifted his brows mockingly.

"Whatever." She tugged her satchel away from his grasp...which he allowed. He chuckled for her mood.

"Asswipe." She snapped and slammed his door shut.

Forbes sat back...watching her make her way to the entrance of Cheyenne Mountain Complex.

She fucking loved him...she had said it...and...he meant to hold her to it. His face broke into a handsome grin. He revved his jeep, putting it into gear...he pulled out of the parking area with a squeal of his tires, his grin widening...

Was this the best fucking day ever or what??? He headed toward town...he was starving. And he felt on top of the damned world....two weeks late. Could Frasier tell so soon? He decided to stop off somewhere and get one of those test thingys that told you if you were or weren't...he didn't even care that normally...if might have embarrassed him to take it to the counter...this time? To hell with it...he needed to know if Calli Hertz was carrying his kid inside her or not...

This was the fucking best day...ever!


	111. Teething is a Bitch

Jack O'Neill's House

This was the worse fucking day ever...the kid was teething...big time...JJ had been whiny and feverish since last night...no one had gotten any sleep or...other cool stuff.

Jack walked the floor with the little guy and felt sorry for him. "It's ok, buddy...Mom's getting you some stuff from Frasier...she'll be back soon." He bounced JJ gently, cuddling him close. JJ lay his head on the man's shoulder and...cried softly... "I know...I know it sucks...we'll fix it soon. You will feel so much better...I promise, guy."

Jack soothed the little baby...rubbing his back and kissing his feverish little forehead.

Jack sang gently to JJ...his favorite song...

JJ sniffed and sucked his thumb and...listened to the calming baritone. He closed his eyes and...finally fell asleep.

O'Neill continued to rub his back and sing but...he was able to sit and rock JJ in the rocker he had bought recently.

Sam came into the house and immediately fell silent as she saw the situation. She held up the bag of medicine she had obtained and nodded to the man who...nodded his relief.

"Should we let him sleep..or give him this?" She whispered, having approached. She ran her hand threw JJ's long locks. She smiled. "Gonna have to take him for his first haircut soon..."

"Let's let him sleep...the kid is wiped. He will wake up soon enough."

She nodded. "What about his old man? You were up all night with him, sir."

"I'm good..."

"Listen...close your eyes...rest at least." She tucked a blanket about them and found a pillow for Jack's head. "I'm going to check the computer...I'll take him when he awakens...and you can go down for a while. Agreed?"

Jack nodded and lay his head back... "Hey....thanks for being here last night...it...meant a lot."

"Where else would I be, Jack O'Neill."

"Just saying." He grinned at her reaction. He held out his hand and she slipped her fingers into his warm embrace.

"Get some rest. Are you hungry?"

"Got everything I need..." He motioned to JJ and...the woman.

Sam...smiled. "Everything?"

"I'll get that...tonight." He lifted tired but...confident eyes. "Won't I."

"That depends on how much rest you get now..."

"Like hell." He still held her eyes with that cocky attitude. "Kinda used to it, Carter...can't cut a man off...just like that. Think we go into withdrawal or something. What kind of woman are you?"

"You'd try something if you were on your death bed...wouldn't you..." She tsked. "Are all Irish men like you?"

"You taking a poll?"

She shook her head. "Get...some...rest." She walked away...determined to get this house back in order...she looked at all the toys strewn about and...sighed lightly.

"Like to watch your ass when you walk away, Carter...makes me...hard."

She ...grinned. "I know that, sir....why do you think I walk so...slowly?"

"I was wondering..." He admitted. "Wanna walk back by...a little more...slowly?"

"What would you do if I called your bluff, sir...." She looked at him, armful of toys to go to the toybox. "Are you really...'up'...to ...that? Now?"

"Always..." He yawned, stifling it. "Always...woman. Never doubt it...come mere...I'll make room...we can work around the kid."

Carter chuckled. "That would be romantic. What happens if he wakes up?'

"I'll tell him it's a new game Mommie and Daddy are playing called...hide the stick."

Carter put the toys in the box. "You are such an ass..." She decided. "Going to the computer now. Go to sleep..."

Jack O'Neill...closed his eyes and...thought...

This wasn't such a bad day after all.

He was asleep in moments...his kid held securely in capable arms.


	112. Discipline

"I like you on top..." Forbes hands, reached, cupping the perfectly shaped breasts. His thumbs rubbing gently over the stiff peaks of Calli Hertz' nipples. "Like to watch your tits when you...move." His eyes were lit with an inner passion already.

Calli looked to his hands...he liked her breasts...to hell what Coletti said. "Coletti is an dumb ass." She was pretty sure of her facts.

Forbes held his grin. "You believe everything Coletti tells you?" He tugged her down, his mouth covering one amber circle of nipple as he suckled her lovingly. He kneaded gently the handful of breast he had manage to capture..squeezed and..played with his 'toy'.

Her nipple grew harder under his guidance. He flicked it teasingly...then suckled her again...transferring his attention to her other breast which seemed to need such nurturing...for she had moved and...placed it to his lips...

Calli groaned, a new kind of pain springing to life between her legs...one she rather...liked.

"Can you feel what this is doing to me?" He asked huskily.

She...nodded. "You..are..harder." She felt him inside her. "And...thicker."

"Am I?" He could not get enough of those sweet melons...he fucking loved to suckle her. And...she responded so well to such...tactics.

She...moaned weakly, her head dropping forward, her hair falling around his face...He could smell the fragrant tresses...he loved the scent of the woman...

"You like that?" He had to know. As if he had any control over his cock when it was inside her.

She...closed her eyes and kissed him...longingly. "Yes." she whispered her reply.

He reached, his hand going between their naked bodies...he found her clit and rubbed it...just so.

Calli...gasped and...whimpered her gratitude.

"You like...this?" His tone was thick and husky. His tongue pushing into her mouth hungrily.

The woman made a sound in her throat that...caused his cock to expand even more so...

She started moving, lifting her cunt and easing it back down on his shaft.

"No." He removed his hand, halting his actions. "Too fast..."

Calli...caught his mouth, the kiss a nerve-shattering one. But...Forbes was determined, breaking the contact with a scolding... "Slow tonight, angel...real...slow."

"No." Calli had her own thoughts on the matter...the tiny hole contracting about the man's dick and...she eased up a fraction, then...ground into the dark pubic hair on Forbes shaft...squirming and..teasing him to new heights of...stimulation.

"You're too impatient...little cunt..besides." He held her hips from movement. "Got a surprise for you."

Calli...halted her endeavors to...entice him to her way of thinking. "A surprise?"

She started to slip off the man. "Hey!" He held her stationary. "Damn, woman...don't take it away so callously...give me some notice here....easy..." He instructed, showing her 'how' to move off him. "It's sensitive..."

The woman sighed...she was impatient for her surprise.

Forbes tried not to smile at her attitude, leaning...opening the drawer by the side of the bed, extracting the items he had purchased just this afternoon...right after the EPT thing.

"Let us hope the end...justifies the means." He looked between the woman's legs longingly.

"....Are you..joking?" She examined his...gift with open trepidation. "No damned way...that thing is..waaay too big....NO!"

"I have more..." He was prepared. "...What size are you comfortable with? Where is your's?"

"You...you bought that...for me?"

"Well, it's damned sure not for me." He chuckled. "Want to use your's? I have these as well." He showed her his choices. "And this one, sweetheart...is the one with the 'cream'...want to try it first?"

Calli lifted wide eyes.

Forbes...grinned. "Lets' 'play', Marine....well, not...Marine..." His grin widened. "How about....naughty school girl and...strict instructor?"

"Come sit across my lap...if you've been naughty...you have to be...disciplined."

Calli...cocked her head to one side. He knew she was...processing.

"You have been...naughty...haven't you? Why did they send you to my office...if not?"

"I...didn't do anything." She took on that little pout that he liked so.

"I think you did...and..it is my task to see...you do not misbehave again...." He scowled at her. "Now...come take your medicine like a good little girl."

"What are you..." She looked at the things lying beside the man on the bed. "Going to do?"

"Discipline you." He stated silkily. "Come...lay...just here." He had covered himself with part of the sheet.

She hesitated.

"Do I have to call your parents? I should like to keep this...among ourselves. No need to bring...them into it...is there?"

She shook her head.

"Good girl..now...." He patted his thighs. "Come along...you know you deserve this...don't you."

She lowered her eyes chastely.

"Just...here. And then...it will be over and you may go on your way."

Calli...stepped, closer. Forbes took her wrist..guiding her. He situated her over his knee.

"Very good...now...just...relax."

The woman gasped as the hot liquid hit her exposed backside. It dribbled down her vaginal area into her opening. Forbes' palm smoothed it over the sensitive area, his middle finger entering her, as he poured more liquid about the smooth flesh... "Feel good? See...it doesn't hurt at all...does it."

Calli...shook her head minutely, closing her eyes to the sensations coursing through her body.

"We have rules here, Miss Hertz..." The man put the tip of the oil bottle to her anal opening, squeezing, his forefinger and thumb spreading her slightly as he eased the long tip further into her. Calli squirmed and...moaned her discomfort.

"Be still..." His tone was meant to be obeyed. "Allow me do my job."

Calli tried not to...move..but...it felt so...good...

Forbes palm came down on her ass...with a resounding smack that stung deliciously. "I said...do not move, Miss Hertz."

The woman had cried out at the unexpected...reprimand but...settled instantly. Forbes inserted the entire length of the tip into her and...squeezed gently. The hot liquid filled her and Calli...stifled a whimper of delight.

She heard a vibrator kick on and then..it was slid into her vaginal opening. Which was slippery and heated from the oil. It went right in and Calli knew...it was the large one he had shown her.

"Spread just a bit, Miss Hertz...you are small and...this needs a little extra room."

Calli...spread her legs wider.

"Your cunt is beautiful...I really hate to punish you..." He looked at what he was doing to her. "God knows...I would rather just...fuck you myself and have done but...rules are rules and you broke quite a few today...didn't you."

Another vibrator sprang to life. The other still hummed inside her cunt. "This is my personal favorite...." He inserted a slender rod into her anal opening. He turned it on 'high'.

Calli felt herself...respond.

"Do not cum, Miss Hertz...if you do...I shall be most...harsh with you."

"I...I h-have to!"

"No..you do not..." Forbes advised curtly. "I forbid it...only when I say...and it is not yet time."

"It IS time." She could almost guarantee it.

He spanked her again...twice...two sharp blows.

"Fuck!" She whispered her growing arousal.

"When...I ...say. Are we clear on that?"

She nodded. "Y-yes."

"Excellent." Forbes held his amusement. "Now...get up and..do not allow the equipment to slide from your...self."

The woman had a very difficult time obeying that one...but she...managed...just.

"Lie down...here." He indicated.

She did as she was told.

Forbes went between her legs, his tongue tasting her clit...

"OHH FUCK!" She tried to close her legs...

"You are making me angry, Miss Hertz..." He lifted a leisurely stare. "Remove your hand, please..."

"You..you said not to...you know. If you...do that...I...will."

"Really?" He pondered the statement. "Are you enjoying this that much?"

"Just finish me you son-of-a-bitch!" She grated.

"Finish...yourself." Forbes got upon the bed, astride her legs...he started to pump his enlarged cock... His eyes on her exposed cunt. "Allow me watch and...I will...give you my cum...when I do...you may...release your own."

Calli watched...fascinated as the man...masturbated.

He had not done that since... 'Hathor'.

"Hurry." She pleaded. Never once taking her eyes from his actions...his hands were so large and...capable.

"Touch yourself...here." His forefinger glazed her clit and the woman moaned piteously.

"Do it." He commanded.

Calli had no problem with the order...none what-so-ever.

She felt his fluid wash over her and cried out sharply as...she finally allowed her emotions free reign.

Forbes...smiled down at her. "Well...that was special. Wasn't it." He lay alongside the still recovering woman...he watched her breasts rise and fall as she attempted key her body down...to little avail. "No...leave them in." He stopped her hand when she would have removed the vibrators.

She opened her eyes, staring at him.

"Go to sleep..." He snuggled to her warmth. "When you awaken...you will want it again...we'll just...leave them on."

"No." She balked, embarrassed now.

"Yes....and then...you will be ready for me." He traced her nipple with his finger tip watching it's progress as he went about the lovely breast. "I want you from behind...anal...you will need to be ...prepared."

"No." She insisted. "It will hurt."

"Not if I do it 'right'...and...baby." He lifted confident eyes. "I know how to do it...right...trust me...just like you did now...do you regret it?"

Calli...did not. She knew she should but...she...did....not.

"Didn't think so..." He pulled her to his muscular frame. "Sleep..." He whispered into her ear... "And...when you awaken...I will give you the best ride of your life...see, baby..you don't need any other man..I can give you just what you want."

Calli turned her head and kissed William Forbes gently. "I never wanted anyone else..."

"I'll make sure it stays that way." He had smiled his pleasure at her words. "I love you."

"...I...do...to." She had wanted to say the words...they came out like that. Forbes chuckled sleepily.

".....I...love..." She forced herself to...say it. "You."

"Better...work on the delivery." He smiled, his head resting on her shoulder, his arms about her waist.

Calli...nodded absently. Yes...she could work on that.

"Wanna fuck you now but...I'm wiped." He closed his eyes and forced his cock to...stop what it was doing. "Give me five...I'll be as good as new....promise." He yawned..

Calli shrugged mentally. "Can't I take them...out? I don't think I can sleep...like this."

Forbes gave it some thought. "...alright but I'm only going to put them back in...so technically...you're wasting your time."

Calli removed the vibrator and...had difficulty with the back one.

The man laughed at her predicament and....eased it out for her. It didn't even hurt.

"You like that one?" He had put it aside. "I know I did."

"It was very nice." She admitted. "You were sweet to think of me."

"Oh, I think of you a lot..in that area...trust me."

She snuggled back to his warmth. He pulled the covers over them.

"Do you?"

"On the fucking hour."

"That will change, I imagine as this gets old." Calli sighed for the fact. This was...very nice, indeed.

"We will just have to make sure it doesn't get old." He found a breast to hold on to and put his free hand between her leg. He slept best that way...

"I'm...tired." She settled down to sleep.

"Well...you've had a busy day..." The man closed his eyes... "And...the night looks a little hectic too...so...better get your rest while you can...ma'am."

"Don't call me that."

"...Cunt?"

She hit at him and missed. He chuckled and...fell asleep almost instantly.


	113. Fuzzy Pink Cuffs

Author Notes: I know the dots are **annoying**. I finally remembered why there were so many. We had a dot war going on with another author, so we tried to put in as many as we could - whenever we could. *sighs*. But on the bright side, and if I remember correctly, we lost the dot war because we didn't have nearly as many as they did. :)

I do try to get them out, but I get so annoyed, I admit defeat and give up. One day I will edit this better and get rid of them. I promise..................

* * *

"Coletti..." Calli Hertz stuck her head in the shower area to 'check'...saw no one but the young man and called to him. "Anyone in there?"

"A couple...whatd'ya need..."

"Tell them I'm out here." She frowned at him. "Hello!"

"Hey...stay in there for a minute...numb nuts wants to come in."

"Send her in."

Calli narrowed her eyes. "Shut up, Dixon...you better stay in there or I will tell your wife."

She heard his chuckle.

She came on in and approached Coletti.

"What couldn't wait.." He reached for his comb and checked his image in the mirror on his locker door...

"...You got an extra pair of...eh..." Calli hesitated then...forged ahead. "Handcuffs."

"Sure." The man bent down and retrieved the metal objects from a box in the back of his space.

Calli took them. "Thanks." She...looked at him. He looked at her and...went back to combing his hair.

"...Don't you want to know why I want these?"

"Know why...numb nuts." He sighed lightly.

Calli...looked at the objects in her hand. "Well...thanks anyway." She started to go. "...Coletti..why do you have these things..in there."

"Never know when you're going to need them." He put his comb away and reached for his cologne.

"And...you don't think it's a little...odd?"

Coletti frowned down at her. "What do you mean?"

Calli wasn't quite sure. "Have you really...had all those women that you...said."

"A gentleman would not say...and yes." He grinned at his own wit.

Calli really looked at him. "..I guess you are somewhat...ok...."

She measured the athletic body analytically. "For an asswipe."

"You haven't seen the best part." He motioned to the towel wrapped around his waist.

"....Why don't we...why haven't we ever...you know."

He shrugged. "Not my type."

"Forbes says I'm not all that bad."

"Nah...you're ok...just...you're one of those that you just...don't."

"Don't ...what?"

"You know." He frowned at her.

"....Ohh." She got it. She...thought.

Coletti looked at her. "Wanna see?" He teased.

She rolled her eyes. "No...but..thanks for these, I'll get them back to you."

"Keep em...got plenty."

Calli looked at the cuffs. "Hey...thanks. I owe you."

"Have fun." Coletti went back to his grooming.

* * *

Outside In The Corridor At SGC

Calli saw William Forbes approaching and quickly hid the objects in her hand...behind her back.... "Hi..." She forced a bright smile.

"What do you have there?" He leaned, trying to see what she had back there.

"Nothing..." she raised shy eyes...

"Show me." He encouraged, his smile just held. "What is it." He nodded to another SG team leader. "Catch up, John....be there in a second. Save me a seat."

Calli watched the men go on their way...

"Show me." He smiled down at her.

She...did so. "You said...you wouldn't use mine cause they have that pink fuzz on them...these don't."

He chuckled. "Baby...are we gonna...play tonight?" He lifted a provocative stare. "Please...tell me...we are!"

She flushed a tad. And pulled on his shirt. He followed, still grinning. She had moved them to the side of the corridor. "You...are ok with it? It's ok that I...you know." She motioned to the cuffs....

"Depends on the scenario that goes along with it." He grinned. "Hey...I like a woman that's a little...deranged....use me as you will, baby. I'm game."

She felt better... "Well...go on now...they are waiting." She indicated he should go to the meeting the General was holding for team leaders.

"Not until you tell me about your 'concept' for tonight...no damned way."

She pushed him, gently. "Take too long...go. It can wait."

"It can...not sure 'I' can."

She looked at him with those emerald eyes...and he had to grin again. "Did you get any sleep last night?... Gonna kick me out of your bed if I don't start..behaving?"

"It's your house." She reminded.

"Not what I asked."

"The General is gonna have your ass." She frowned.

Forbes...sighed and...went on his way. He glanced back over his shoulder and..smiled that special smile of his for her. Calli's nerve-endings...tingled. She...could not help but...smile back.

His grin widened as if he knew how he could affect her.

The woman...sighed...happily and went about her business...


	114. Fantasy Come True

Jack O'Neill's House Later That Afternoon

The man had been fantasizing about this ever since the planet.

His pulse raced even now and his heart thumped in his chest...it was like when he was going on a mission for the special ops.

He wanted to share this one with Samantha Carter...the one he had experienced on the planet...was beyond cool but...he couldn't quite bring himself to...tell her about it.

Jack O'Neill was a very private person but lately..he wanted to share more of himself..to..experience more. Things he had thought about for eight years now.

Things he would lay awake nights...thinking about until he would fall asleep..exhausted..restless. Empty inside.

After that virus thing had hit them on base that time...after Carter had..visited him in the locker room. He had wanted to experience her like that again only...in real life without anything affecting her...judgement or...reaction.

He had felt primitive, raw emotions...something deep inside...locked carefully away...uncivilized..unacceptable by society or..present day morals.

He found himself reacting to Samantha Carter as a woman..not a member of his team any longer.

Jack had always been able to separate the two before but...after that...incident

It was doubly hard to do so. He had to concentrate all his efforts on..the missions and keep as far away from Carter as protocol allowed.

And now...this afternoon...he was nervous. Clear and simple. Jack was going to 'share' himself. He could only hope the woman would be receptive.

This could all blow up in his face and he could ruin what they had established but ...fuck...he wanted to experience it.

If he couldn't be open with the woman..if he couldn't allow her see all that he was...

O'Neill had a dark side. She had seen it when he had told General Hammond to close the iris...when he knew for certain...that fucking bigot was trying to come through after them...

The look in Carter's eyes told him two things...one, she understood why he had done it but...that she did not have to like his decision. And...she had not.  
She had been quiet around him for days afterward. But then, everything had gotten back to normal and she had moved on.

It was part of what Jack O'Neill was.

She chose to accept it. He did not think any other woman would have. Sara had not...He could only pray...Carter would accept this side of him.

He waited patiently...he was good at that when he had to be...when there was no other option.

Cassie and Janet had taken JJ to an amusement park in town. The traveling carnival came every year, spring and fall. Like clockwork.

Janet Frasier had insisted every kid must experience such a thing. Daniel had gone along so Jack felt comfortable and he knew half the base took their kids. Dixon with his four...Johnson with his two and Reynolds..who went to pick up women.

Normally he would have taken JJ himself, but..he kinda wanted to stay in today...with Samantha Carter.

She was in the kitchen..and soon..she would make her way back here to the back of his house...she had said she wanted to take a long, leisurely bath.

So...he waited and...hoped for the best and tried to calm his frayed nerves. He had never done anything like this before and..it was both exciting and..a little...nerve-racking.

He heard the woman's approaching bare feet as they padded gently on his hardwood floors.

Jack...prepared himself...he would have to alert her quickly...so she won't be afraid..or..retaliate...

Carter hummed a gay little tune while she passed where the man had stood...waiting now for almost ten minutes...

Jack's hand snaked out, covering her mouth while his free arm, pulled her back roughly against his body. "Don't even think about screaming...bitch."

Carter...blinked...first of all for the profanity...and second of all...for the manner in which he spoke...well...for his manner in general.

She had started to elbow him...having been taken by surprise...but...then he had spoken and...she settled instantly, calming.

She leaned against him and was shocked to feel...his full and complete...arousal.

"You give it to that Col bastard every night...don't ya."

Carter held her smile. Well, yes...if he wanted it..she did.

"You're going to give it to me now...."

Ok..the woman shrugged mentally, liking this game suddenly. She remained very still, unsure of how he wanted her to play it as yet...he would let her know. Jack O'Neill got points for his originality if nothing else.

"Unfasten those fucking jeans...push them down."

Carter thought about that. Maybe she should make him do that...he wouldn't want it too easy but then....what the hell....she unfastened her jeans...slowly...and...pushed them down her slender legs.

"Farther...bitch!"

Ohh..Carter liked that word when this man said it...and especially...how he said it. The Col was putting his all into this little scenario.

Carter kicked out of her jeans.

O'Neill moved his hand and pushed into her panties...he felt for what he needed... "You're wet...you like this? Do you want it?"

Oh yeah, Flyboy...she held her smile...she wanted it.

"Can't he satisfy you? Or...are you just one hot little bitch?"

He didn't expect her to answer, apparently...he had kept his hand over her mouth. Carter...moaned. Jack had stuck his middle finger into her.

"You like that..." He moved it rapidly in and out....he usually took his time...it felt...good.

"Spread your legs..." He pushed her up against the paneling of the hallway, his hand moved roughly under her top, unsnapping her bra. "Nice tits...does he do anything for you when he sucks them? Your nipples are hard...do you want it here?" He tore her panties off...

She felt him adjust the front of his pants. Guess she did. Damn..he had stopped playing with her nipples...she had liked that...

"Open up baby..." He stuck his cock up the slippery surface grunting savagely...filling her completely.

Carter spread her hands on the paneling and...groaned her growing need.

Jack wasted no time on preliminaries ...he thrust heatedly into her cunt, hard...strong strokes that aroused the woman's desire, stimulating her cavern with his thickness. "Cum for me..." He rubbed her clit...not gently...she had never felt Jack's touch like this before. He awakened a primitive longing within the woman.

She whimpered her growing involvement. Leaning heavily against the wall for support. The stabs of his dick pushed her hard into the cool wood with each movement he offered.

"You want mine? Here...." His voice was raspy, his breathing heavy...she could feel the course hair surrounding his shaft ground into her sensitive clit as he pumped against it with renewed fervor... The man growled deep in his throat...releasing his fluid..

His finger rubbed her to a heightened state...she grunted with each thrust he made...he had kept fucking her even when she knew he had finished...he wanted her to give her nectar over..he would not stop until she did and...his finger worked expertly on her clit.

"Give it to me..." He whispered encouragingly. "You know you want to..."

She...came...strong and hard with a sharp intake of breath and a long, heartfelt whimper of....exhilaration. Carter collapsed against the wall, sated...breathless and...deliriously...content.

"I'll be back, bitch..." O'Neill promised more than warned. "You say one word about this and...you will answer to me...keep that tight little cunt warm for me...I will see you soon."

He released her mouth and shoved her away from him...

Carter leaned for support against the wall, her eyes closed...her thoughts...happy ones. She listened to the man's footfalls fade into the kitchen...she heard the back door open. She...smiled. Wonder where the hell he was going?

"Ummmmm." She...stretched luxuriously.. She sighed happily. Pushing herself away from the wall. She continued on down the hallway, leaving her discarded panties and jeans where they were. That bath sounded extra nice now...she could not stop smiling.

That was a side of Col Jack O'Neill she had not seen before...if she played her cards right...maybe she would see it again...he had promised...soon...she hoped that Jack O'Neill was a man of his word as her Jack O'Neill was. She started humming again.


	115. Buzzy the Bear

William Forbes Home Same Afternoon

"Shit...that was...fucking..." The man could not get his breath...of course...seconds before..he had Calli Hertz sitting on his face. He hadn't minded that part at all. "Fantastic."

"Did I tell you to speak, American?"

"...Go fuck yourself." He kept up his part of the role-playing...she was retaining her's, after all. "You'll get nothing out of me, bitch."

"I have already done so...." She used a french accent which made him hot as hell alone..."Twice."

"Hey...you sit on my dick..it's gonna do what it's gonna do...I, personally find you...repulsive..bitch."

"Your 'dick' does not seem to share such sentiments."

"Ohhhhh, fuck baby...not the oil again." Forbes moaned his growing arousal... "Please..give me a few seconds...you're draining me dry here..."

Calli continued to administer the 'oil', however...then she sat upon his enlarged cock yet again. Forbes growled his pain/pleasure....

The blindfold heightened the sensations of her actions two-fold...and he had allowed her to cuff his wrists to the bed...

He weathered the tight little cunt as she took her pleasure yet again...each time was taking her longer and...each time...she would stop...mid-fuck to get him all the harder...even though..he was like a fucking boulder already...she was torturing him and he didn't give a shit...

He squirmed and buckled to attempt to get her off him hoping against hope...she would get the 'game' and...stay on... "Fucking bitch...get off my cock!"

"When I am ready....." She soothed silkily.... "You are not hard enough."

"Fuck...no...I am..." He withered under her mouth's administrations. "No more, angel...please...god...don't...don't!"

He came into her parted lips...her tongue swirled around his tip and he groaned his agony/ecstasy.

"Now look...we shall have to begin again."

Forbes head fell back and he...ground out a low, guttural plea... "Calli...sweetheart...there is a carnival in town...did you know?"

The girl...halted preparing the oil yet again....

"....There is?"

She had finally lost the accent.

"Yeah...would you like to go? I can take you. Are you hungry? They have great food there."

She was kinda of hungry.

"I will win you a stuffed animal...would you like that?" He grasped at straws...this bitch was killing him...in the nicest way possible, granted but...he fucking needed to rest....at least for...an hour or so. "We can ride the rides...sound like fun."

Calli thought about it. "Ok." She crawled upon the bed and...undid the cuffs.

Forbes rubbed his wrists...then removed the blindfold. He looked at the completely naked woman and for a brief second of weakness...cursed himself for stopping the playtime they were having.

"That was...unbelievable." He moved, kissing her gently....then... not.

She broke the kiss... "You said we could go..."

"What?...oh...oh, yeah..." He reluctantly released the warm, fragrant body. "Sure...want to shower first? Together?" Apparently, he wasn't as wiped as he thought because his cock lifted with the thought.

"No...I go first...you stay." She frowned. She arose and padded to the bathroom.

Forbes glanced at the cuffs and blindfold. That was one kinky little bitch...and to think...she belonged to him....

He could not wait to get back home...but...he was hungry. She had kept him here over two hours...he had missed lunch..which was fine...food would give him energy. He would be needing that later tonight...it was his turn to 'play' now.... He lay back and..contemplated the thought. How the hell could he top what she had done...oh, well..he would think of something...He smiled and...started humming...

* * *

"Callie...get rid of that damned bear. You've slept with the stupid thing since the night of the carnival."

"Don't be mean to Buzzy." She frowned at him. Hugging the stuffed animal protectively to her breasts.

"Well, Buzzy...is in my way. I want to get to...my 'cunt'." The man took the bear and...put it aside.

"Just don't be mean to him."

"Don't be mean to me." He coaxed gently, nudging her thighs apart... "Hey..this is a novelty..me on top." He settled into the valley he had created for himself between her legs. "Not that I'm complaining about...the other positions, mind you."

Forbes started to lower his mouth to the full lips..he halted his mouth almost to the lovely fullness awaiting his exploration. He...looked up, frowned and...turned the bear around. "I swear that damned thing watches me..and I'm not sure but...I think I'm starting to get jealous of it." He grinned down at her.

"Thank you for winning it for me." The girl was polite. "Coletti couldn't even get one."

"Coletti had his mind on the concession girl...not the bear."

"But, I love it and I had a lot of fun that night."

"So did I...at the fair and especially before..oh...and two times afterwards..right?" He teased again, his fingers playing with the nipple showing so tantalizingly through the silk of her nightie.

She flushed a little and he chuckled for the fact..for she had discretely moved from his touch without seeming to do so.

She cleared her throat gently. "You are like two different women, Hertz...a hell-cat between the sheets..and a prude out." The man made mention.

"I am no prude." She frowned. "Even Coletti says I have 'promise'."

"Oh, you have 'promise' alright...and a wickedly sinful mind."

Calli blinked. "Is...is what we do...that?"

"What, baby?" He had lost her.

"....Sinful."

"In the most excellent way imaginable. No angel...I was teasing." He softened.

She processed, clearly troubled. "Are you sure?"

"I am positive...don't think about it." He kissed her forehead paternally. "I was teasing."

She let it go to his great relief. He had forgotten about her insecurities. He made a mental note to be more cautious about such things in the future.

She waited patiently, her wide eyes searching his handsome features absently.

Forbes sensed it and fell into a mischievous mood.

He...returned her stare, careful to guard his expression.

"...Hello?" She grew impatient, as he knew she would. "Gotta go to work tomorrow...getting late."

He lifted innocent brows. "Hum?'

"You gonna do it or not?"

He glanced about the perfectly sculptured body. "...yes." He soothed expertly with his tone.

She...settled and the man...went back to his 'tour'...he took in the visual beauty of her breasts...for he had pushed the silk up and out of his way...he rubbed between her legs, his fingers gentle on her clit...he reached about and cupped the firm buttocks, squeezing lovingly several times.

The girl frowned. "Want to make it sometime this year?"

"Well, now see?" He held his smile. "That was a little forward."

"Yeah? Whatever...get the hell off me." She twisted about, searching for her bear.

His palm flattened on her stomach, forcing her back into the mattress... "Look down, Calli."

Her frown increased but she...obeyed. At which time her frown...lessened. "...Ohh." She...lay back into the pillows and started to reach for the stiffness between his legs.

He caught her wrist. "Didn't answer."

The woman almost pouted.

"Do you like it?" He tested a theory.

She...nodded.

"Inside you?"

She..nodded.

"Say...on a scale of one to ten..ten the highest. How 'much'...do you like it? Just curious." The man knew she understood all about..curious.

"...Eight." She had mused overly long to his way of thinking.

"EIGHT?" He had not expected...that But she had shifted those eyes and he instantly knew...there was something she wanted to tell him but didn't know quite how to do it. Luckily, Forbes was smart. "...Oh...you like something better."

She..nodded. Her eyes able to meet his again

"What?"

"..The...other. The other one...you do."

"Go down on you?"

She...nodded.

"Rating?" He was more than curious now.

"Nine."

"Do I get a fucking ten?" He exasperated.

She...nodded.

He...settled. "Really?...there is something...else?"

She..nodded and flushed.

"What?...tell me." His tone had altered drastically and he...leaned, kissing her mouth with a promise of intimacy if she...said the words he wanted

She had rolled her eyes a little and motioned. "The...other..." She stressed. "You know."

Forbes sorted...did she mean the cuffs, the oil...the vibrators..the belt sander. Well that one was wishful thinking on his part.

"And..you..not only do it but you...play with..that." She motioned again to herself...or..a certain part of her anatomy. "While you...do it." Then she...blushed again, clearly upset that she had done so.

"Shit." The man..'got it.' "You like the anal thing? You said it hurt most times."

"That's only at first." She snapped.

He bit his lip to keep from smiling. "Well, I'll be damned." And here he had been holding off on it thinking he had not pleased her.

"Now me." She was excited. "Rate me."

"Ten baby..top of the line."

"No...really." She wanted him to be serious.

"Yeah.." He told the truth. "Really "

"Be serious."

He exasperated. Then...oh...she wanted 'details' "Best?"

She nodded, the pretty little features alive with curiosity and interest.

"That's a tough one...you make me climb the fucking walls when you suck my cock..but that little cunt is tight and steamy...."

She waited more than patiently. "And..the oil thing..you kinda like the 'oil thing'." She helpfully reminded.

"Oh, I like the oil thing." She was assured. Forbes shifted, wanting to grasp his cock and massage the painful inklings coursing through the thick instrument. He was beginning to feel this conversation was becoming a little too 'cool'...he had not expected to feel this much, this soon in the proceedings.

"Do I get an eight?"

"Ummm...seven." He didn't want her to get too cocky too fast.

She pouted prettily. She had not liked that number...not at all.

"Now...sucking my cock? That I will give you an eight."

Calli felt better. "I can do better, I'm still learning what you like."

"....I see." The man...was..exhilarated...he showed nothing on his features. She could do it better?? She already made him want to cum after just a few minutes down there. And...she could do...better... Shit!

She didn't have to know how fucking fantastic he thought that was, of course.

"Well...whatever you think, baby. It's fine now, of course." He could be magnanimous if he truly tried.

"No...I can do better. I want a higher number."

He suddenly remembered...she and Coletti...they were always competing with each other.

Forbes saw no reason not to use that to his advantage now... "Yeah...Coletti would probably be an asswipe if he found out you only rated an 'eight' at cock-sucking. I guess." He shook his head woefully, his expression a sympathetic one. "You may be right...you probably should try a little harder."

"Are you going to tell him? Give me a few more weeks, first." The girl lifted to her elbow, facing him..the long hair fell over her shoulder, covering one of her exposed nipples...that was going to have to stop...Forbes would convince her to shorten her hair just enough so...he could still see those stiff peaks if he needed to... "I can do sooo much better than a crummy 'eight'...."

He wanted to kiss her all over that beautiful body and lay her back and fuck her raw but...what he did... was manage a serious expression....a....thoughtful one. "I don't know, angel...I think you've kind of reached your pinnacle with the cock thing."

"No..really. I can do it..I know I can." She made to move. "Here..I can show yo...."

"NO...eh..no." he gently prevented such an unwise move with his hand on her shoulder. "That's ok." Yeah...he definitely wanted to fuck her raw. "I'm eh...good for now. Did you forget about your 'ten'?"

Calli settled back instantly. "Oh...yes. What am I a 'ten' at?" She watched his face, her eyes wide and innocent...most expressive.

He didn't think he could ever love her...or want her..more than he did right at this exact moment. She was so fucking naive when it came to some things...it made his cock throb with need.

Denying himself was killing him but...this other..it was just as sweet an agony...

She was opening up to him...finally. Admitting emotions she felt and she had no damned clue she was even doing it...was that precious or what?

"Ten, humm." He contemplated.

"You...you liked the 'cuff' thing." She was determined to help his thought process along evidently.

"The cuffs were definitely a 'nine'..." He nodded his consent.

She smiled. A 'nine' was good. "But...I get a 'ten'...you promised." She lifted her leg, her thigh inadvertently running alongside the man's inner one. Forbes had to physically restrain himself from pushing her legs apart and...no...he would not think of that yet...not....quite...yet.

"I remember." He could hardly forget. Every fucking thing she did to him...and 'with' him...was a fucking 'ten'. "Well...." He drew out the moment if only to heighten the anticipation for Calli Hertz. "It's a toss up. I like to fuck your ass...it's tight and you can take all of me inside now...that feels fucking fantastic. I have to tell you."

"I like it too." She smiled happily. "And yes...I can do that now...I can do all of you...you said so the other night."

"Did I?' He was a little too involved with the proceedings, to note. "Yeah...that's nice, but.." He closed his eyes, grimacing. If he didn't put his cock inside her soon, he was going to waste it all on the damned sheets, he was that 'turned on' about now. As it was, he would probably get in and shoot his load with the first damned thrust. "Remember the day I came home...the off-world thing had been canceled and I walked in and you were...playing with yourself?"

It was clear she did...her cheeks tinting prettily. "...yes." She was still embarrassed over the matter. He thought that was so fucking cute.

"And..you wanted to stop but I made you..finish? While I sat in that chair right there and...watched?" He moved her hair out of the way with a gentle touch...there..that was better. He could see both nipples now.

"Y-yes." Her flush deepened.

"Well...that's your 'ten'...baby." His eyes lifted with smoldering intensity.

"You...you...liked...that?" She was stumped...clear and simple.

Forbes climbed on top of the petite frame...careful not to put his entire weight upon her..and...shoved his cock deep inside her cunt. He...came...instantly, growling his release. He buried his face in the fragrant neckline, grunting and groaning his ecstasy...his entire body shuddered from the force of the implosion of his climax.

Calli...was a little taken aback by the suddenness of...his actions. She had felt the warm gush inside her cunt and realized what the man had just done but... "Hey!" She was a little...hurt. "What about...me?"

Forbes was coming back down from heights he had never reached before. He needed to 'savor' so...he ignored her for the moment, his mind and body still very much attuned to his own needs. He thrust a few times to rid his cock of excess cum, groaning as the intensely erotic emotions washed over his mind yet again.

"Col!" Calli could not believe how selfish he had just been. "Why did you go without me?" He had never done that before..well..not without telling her first, at least.  
He kissed...then gently bit her shoulder line... "Same reason you went without me this morning." He grinned into her neckline, nuzzling it in open affection. "I wanted to."

"That wasn't very nice." She was getting pissed. "I...I let you...this morning...afterwards. I even did you in the shower."

"Because I made you feel guilty." He grinned at his ploy, still proud of it.

"Get off!" She shoved on his immoveable chest muscles.

"I just did." He lifted his head to seek out the angry little features. "I 'got off' inside you...didn't you feel it?"

"Fucker!" She snapped, her warm palms still pushing uselessly again the hard contours of his chest.

He chuckled sensually. "Such language...want me to lick your cunt?"

Calli...settled. "Yes." She snapped again.

"Go shower." He raked her nudity with open interest.

"No!" She petulantly refused. "You do it now! You're the one that made the mess..not me....and you made me swallow that one time.."

He held his smile. "Well, that is just disgusting. I filled you so much it's leaking out the sides...I can feel it and you want me to lick that stuff?"

"Yes.." She was more than adamant. "You made me swallow it!"

"Couldn't I just...rub it on your clit until you cum?" He teased her unmercilessly. Keeping his features perfectly...straight.

She amused the hell out of him...and...she had no clue.

"...Well...I guess that would be...ok." She had lost most of her...animosity.

"Want the vibrator inside you?"

"...oh...oh..that would be...nice." She was warming to him again

"Which one..you're favorite?" He arose...getting the object from the night stand drawer.

Calli looked at his body and admired the muscular physique. "...What?"

"This one?' He held the object up.

She...nodded.

"Then I rub your clit and make you cum and all is forgiven...right?"

She...nodded.

"You can do all that without me." He tossed the fake cock on the bed beside her. "I will just...sit here." He had put his robe on but neglected to fasten the front..he sprawled in the chair beside their bed. "And...watch." His eyes swept her nakedness with masculine appreciation, his stare branding her with it's intensity.

It made her cheeks heat.

"I...I most certainly will not!" She had arisen, to her knees, more than incensed again.

"You most certainly...will." She was assured by his tone and his eyes. "And I am not only going to watch..I'm going to get it on tape..and tomorrow night, I'm going to jack-off while I watch it and you...are going to suck me when I do."

"I won't."

"Yes..you will." He soothed her with his 'look'. "And...what's more..you are going to enjoy doing it."

"NO!"

"Don't tell me...'no'. I don't like it." He cocked his head a little, his expression setting.

"I don't care."

"You will 'care'...when I turn you over my lap and blister your ass. You won't be able to sit for a week..now..." He motioned. "Pick up your little toy and ease it up that tight little cunt..."

Calli...was torn between her Irish pride...her annoyance and...the need inside her. The man had turned her on desperately. The ache between her legs made her long to obey him. The fact he already knew that...only added fuel to the fire he had ignited inside her cunt.

He sat...reaching for the cam-corder he had placed beside the chair when they first came into the room a half-hour ago. He turned it on. And...looked at her.

"First...turn around. I want a shot of 'my' ass...reach around and spread it open for me...so I can imagine going inside when I see this next. Get on all fours and spread for the camera."

"Fuck you!'

Forbes stopped looking at the screen and transferred his gaze to the girl. "Calli...don't make me come do it myself..." He lifted warning brows.

She had to stifle a moan of growing excitement.

He...grinned, picking up on the fact. "You know you want to do this...now..do as I told you..." He brought the camera back up, holding it comfortably in one large hand. "Turn around."

She...slowly...complied.

"That's my angel...now..." His entire body relaxed. He focused the viewing screen. "Get on all fours...spread you legs.."

Calli did so, her heart pounding...her blood heating even more so...

"Wider...I want to see your clit.. That's beautiful baby...I'm getting hard again. Put the cock inside you. Don't let it slip out...you are wet...aren't you." He knew she was.

He got the picture of the large bulb sliding up the incredibly tight hole...

He enjoyed her groans of delight.

"Turn it on." He encouraged her to 'play'. "On 'high'."

She did so, her moans growing in frequency and...duration.

"Don't hold it...keep it inside you with your cunt muscles."

"I...c-can't." She whimpered.

"I'm sorry...did that in any way sound like a 'request'?" He knew how to make it better for the woman. "If you let it slip out...you don't get to cum tonight."

"Col...I–I can't..it's too heavy and ...I...am..."

"Too wet? That's your problem...keep it in or go to bed unfulfilled...those are your choices." She liked when he did the 'military' thing...he kinda of liked it too, truth told.

"If I let go..it will come out...you bastard!"

"Then you won't, will you..cum that is. Let go the fucking thing and do it...now!"

She moaned and...removed her hand and...remarkably..was able to keep the vibrator inside with concentrated effort.

Of course...as the man knew, her 'efforts' only made her cum all the faster.

She pumped that little ass, contracting her cunt around the more than slippery apparatus and in moments...she cried out her release.

Forbes got it all on tape...for posterity.

He smiled..listening to the incredible sounds she made, laying the camera aside...and...chuckling his amusement. "You are so easy, Hertz...had to work for that one...didn't ya. Was it as good as it sounded, angel?"

He came up behind her and removed the vibrator...it slid out remarkable easy..he grinned for the fact. "All nice and warmed up for me...good." He spread the lips of her cunt with his fingers...forcing his cock..into the, by now...sensitive cunt. He chuckled for the small sound of discomfort she made. "Relax now...I will take over and show you how it should be done."

He reached, grasping her hips. "Let's make those little tits bob, shall we." He glanced across the room to the mirrored closet doors...and begin thrusting into her heatedly. He could watch...not only his cock sliding in and out of her cunt but...with each stab...he moved her jerkily...making those beautiful breasts bounce. He like to see them do that. It made him harder.

His eyes were suddenly molten stones of suppressed desire.

"Want your clit rubbed?" He considered the question rhetorical...using the cum he had given her earlier as lubricant. His fingers teased the tiny nub gently.

He fucked her rough and hard and...fast.

And...she came exactly when the man told her to do so...he felt her cunt begin to quiver about his cock and released his fluid, his climax expertly timed to her's.

It took him longer to 'recover' this time but...he eased out of her...finally, his middle finger pushing some of his cum back inside her as it flowed out. He watched as he 'played', ignoring her feeble pleas and requests to have him stop. "There now...that wasn't so bad..was it." He finger fucked her and reached around...playing with her clit yet again. "After you...finish...we will go take a nice long shower...would you like that..."

She moaned piteously...moving her ass to the tempo his finger had set for her...

"Come on, baby...you can do it again..." He was certain. "Cum for me just once more...is this how you like it?"

She was having a little difficulty...he put the vibrator to her clit and...in seconds...that difficulty had vanished. "See...I knew you could....good girl...come along now..." He tugged her off the bed, grasping her small hands in his...

Calli resisted...because she knew...he would start to suds her body then...get hard and...he would want it again. "I'm...tired."

"I was tired too...after that mission...what? Two weeks ago? But you still sat on my face and then...after you had gotten your's...made me fuck you again. Didn't seem to bother you all that much."

He held tight to her hand, setting the water temperature. He grinned down at her. "What? Are you saving it up or something?....won't kill you to blow me...just once...or...let me at that little cunt one more time. God, Hertz...you are so selfish sometimes...get the hell in here...I'm already stiff as a fucking board...take care of me, woman...it's your job." He chuckled and kissed her passionately, his tongue 'fucking' her mouth...just like he was going to do to her...as soon as she...did...him....


	116. Part of Her Charm

A Couple of Weeks Later

William Forbes walked the corridors of the SGC. His mind was on the report the General had provided him to study. He read a few lines as he walked. Damn...he hated having to write reviews for new members. And the one for Katherine What's Her Name...well..he knew the woman's name..but..

He...halted his steps...the sound of a woman weeping catching his attention. He...looked down the darkened hallway. A frown on his face. He could make out faint voices...and...yes, that was definitely a woman...crying.

He started to move on ...it was none of his business, after all but then...he...hesitated.

He glanced to the letter head above the door from which the sounds emanated. 'Corridor C...Maintenance Section.' That office...he was well acquainted with. The man's instinct sat off all kinds of alarms in his head and he...found himself moving forward..involuntarily.

Again, he hesitated outside the actual door...listening more intently. The voices were more distinct but still...unrecognizable. He debated whether or not to...just get the hell out of there and mind his own...

His hand reached and he turned the knob of the door.

The sight he saw inside...made his blood boil at first...then, MacAroy shook his head minutely...still holding Calli Hertz in his arms...having looked up at the unexpected intrusion.

Forbes disliked the woman in the man's embrace...he disliked it intensely but...Mac had grinned at him as if sensing such folly and then...motioned Forbes in with a discrete movement of his fingers.

Calli had no idea Forbes had entered the room...the man had shut the door quietly, the continual scowl still very much apparent on his features.

"I c-can't t-tell him...I c-can't." She was holding tightly to MacAroy's neckline, sobbing into the man's shoulder.

"You're going to have to tell him sooner or later, honey. You know that."

"N-no I...I w-will just..." She had no idea what she could do...in actuality.

"It isn't fair to him...he should be told."

Forbes knew, now...from Macaroy's glances...that she was speaking about himself.

"I...I d-don't k-know for sure."

"Then go to Janet Frasier and find out..." Mac suggested, his hand rubbing gently up and down the woman's back as he spoke.

Calli clung to his neckline for dear life. She started crying again..

"Don't cry, honey. It isn't the end of the world." Mac soothed her hair and smiled gently at her.

"It's t-the e-end of m-mine " She was sure

"Or...the beginning." Mac reasoned.

"He w-will have to now...I h-hate t-that." She was getting angry. "I w-won't tell h-him...I w-won't."

"Tell him what?" Forbes asked. Stepping further into the room.

Calli Hertz gasped...swirling about. She swiped her cheeks hastily her eyes darting to MacAroy's in open shock.

"...Tell me...what?" Forbes continued his steps until he was only a few feet from the woman. "What's wrong?" He took in the flushed cheeks and long wet lashes.

"N-nothing." She straightened, swiping her cheeks again... "Coletti was mean to me."

Forbes looked at her...his blue eyes looking into her soul

She turned...resuming her crying into MacAroy's neckline.

Forbes sought an explanation from the man, who shrugged. Which meant Mac would not divulge anything Calli did not 'ok'.

"Calea...tell me what the hell is wrong and you tell me...now." Forbes tried another tactic...what the hell..it worked some times. Other times she told him to go to hell.

She stopped crying...at least and...chanced a look at Forbes...her small hands clutched the man's shirt front in a death grip.

"Tell him, honey.." MacAroy urged... "It's ok..."

Calli...turned her face back into the man's neckline.

Mac lifted his brows and shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

Forbes was getting upset. "Damn it...someone better tell me the problem." His tone said it all.

Calli sniffed and wiped her nose with a tissue. "I told you...Coletti said something mean to me." That was her story and she was sticking to it....

"Then..." Forbes sensed she was lying, which pissed him off all the more. He hated when she lied to him. "I will go kick Coletti's ass."

He started for the door...knowing she would change her tune.

"No...no, eh...Mac took care of it..." She beseeched the man with her eyes. "Didn't you...Mac."

"Yeah." He lied for her...as was his way. "I handled it."

Calli...lowered her eyes and...pulled herself together. "I'm...I'm fine now...really."

Forbes looked to MacAroy. The man motioned with his head again and shifted his eyes.

The Col followed the direction indicated. In the waste basket at the end of the desk...was...

Forbes stepped, retrieving the discarded package. "What the hell is this?"

Calli...blanched. "I...I don't know." She lied again.

"If I check, Calli...what will the results be?" Forbes held up the EPT box. "Is this your's?"

She looked at the...box.

"Are you pregnant?" Forbes persisted.

The woman started to cry again and sought Mac's embrace but the Col stepped, taking her upper arms between his hands... "No...you talk to me....not him." He prevented her from reaching her 'safe harbor'. "Are you...pregnant?"

"I don't know! And this is all your fault." She jerked from him, her temper flaring. "Don't use them, baby..I don't want you to...are you happy now?"

Forbes was always surprised by the quirks of the woman's mind..

MacAroy, sighed..sensing as much.

"So don't stand there blaming me...it is YOUR fault!" She poked his chest with a well-manicured finger. "Not mine...so....so..."

Well, she couldn't think of a 'so'...but. "I think you suck!" She knew that much, at least and then she...stormed out of the room, that little ass swishing insolently.

Forbes stood...a little shell-shocked.

"She thinks this means you have no choice now." Mac 'explained'.

"...What?" The other man was still trying to figure out why she had gotten pissed...HE had the right...not her. "No choice in...what?"

"She thinks you will ask her to marry you because of the kid."

"I'm sorry." Forbes was a little testy. "I'm a little confused. I thought we were headed in that direction with or without...'the kid.'"

MacAroy held his smile.

"Are you telling me that little slut never intended we should get married?" He was more than upset now. "That she slept with me because I was an acceptable 'lay'? That does make her a slut in which case...and I am going to tell her just fucking that!"

"Not what you should do." The older man remarked in passing.

The Col halted his intended exit. "Oh? And...why not? Oh, let me guess..you don't think she's a slut at all..just a little...what? Misguided?" Forbes shook his head for such folly.

"God! You baby the hell out of her, Mac."

"And right now...that is what she needs from you."

"Yeah? Well, what she is going to 'get'...is a right cross...right on that stubborn little jawline."

Mac chuckled. "She thinks she's forcing you into a—relationship. She wants you there of your own free will. Not because you knocked her up."

"That woman..." Forbes pointed to the door. "Is certifiably insane...and I know..beyond a shadow of a doubt...she will pass it on to MY kid!"

"It's part of her charm."

"Charm?? She has no...charm!" Forbes was aghast for such a statement.

"She has something that holds your interest." Mac reminded and Forbes calmed after a long 'processing' period.

He released the handle of the door...walking the few steps to the desk. He tossed the box back into the waste paper basket. "What the hell do I do now, Mac.?" He lifted a weary gaze.

"You ask yourself..can you handle special moments like this for the next 30 or 40 years...because, that is exactly what you are committing to."  
Forbes closed his eyes and allowed his head to drop back.

"The sex is all well and good...there is another side to Calli that you are going to have to accept...and learn to deal with." Mac advised. "I wouldn't answer too quickly. The kid is not an issue. I will be here for her if you want to bail and...I have to tell you..."

Forbes expression darkened at the man's words.

"You're not exactly adept at 'handling' her moods. It is what she is. She won't change. So these little dramatics will be a part of your life." The man pushed away from the desk he had leaned against, unfolding his arms. "Think carefully before you make a decision that will affect that life...and....hers."

He made to take his leave. "I will forgive you much, Col...but hurting Calli Hertz..." Mac's gaze was a level one. "That...I will not forgive. So...take your time and think long and hard...before you decide any course of action."


	117. JJ Very Mad

SGC PlayArea

"Sorry, Carter..." O'Neill made a big show of stepping back, allowing the woman to precede him...they had attempted to step through the one opened door at the same moment.

Jack had been making snide little references to the woman's size of late...at each and every opportunity. Carter was showing now..a lot...and even though she had only gained ten pounds...which Janet assured her was perfectly acceptable...the man...could not seem to resist his little attempts at levity.

"You first." He motioned her in.

"Very funny, sir." She gave him a 'look' that said otherwise.

"Fun e, sir." JJ laughed happily then....stuck his pooh back in his mouth.

Jack took the pacifier out of the kid's mouth and put it in his pants pocket. "Not here." He gave JJ a 'look'. "We discussed this...remember?"

"JJ mad." JJ frowned as hard as he could to show the fact.

"JJ will get over it. You can have it at night for a while longer..but..not here."

"JJ vera mad!" The little boy frowned much harder at Jack O'Neill.

"Yeah? JJ want 'sir' to get 'mad'?"

JJ squirmed. "Sir put down."

Jack sit the little boy on the floor.

JJ crossed his arms, went to a space by the wall, turned his back and sulked happily. He cast Jack occasional 'mad' looks to remind him of his mood.

"Sir." Carter's heart melted at the little 'face'.

"Don't even...we got that damned class tonight?"

"Daniel can go if you're afraid to see the film, sir."

"Hey! I'll see the damned film...I just don't see why we have to watch something so...." Jack made an 'yucky' face.

"Some think childbirth is beautiful."

Jack shuddered visibly. "Some think Mayborne should be a king...takes all kinds, Carter and tell Daniel he is NOT going to film it when your time comes."

"JJ still mad!" The kid was not happy being ignored by the grown-ups. He was putting on his best 'pouty' face after all.

"Yeah...whatever...get back to the wall, kid." Jack motioned.

"Sir, Daniel is so looking forward to..."

"Daniel is not going to be looking up your ass..camera or no camera."

"...Col." Carter held her grin. "I will be giving birth. I don't really think a man can get all that aroused at such a time..or...sight."

"No!" Jack was adamant.

"Then you tell him." Carter did not have the heart.

"Fine."

"Never mind." She thought twice. "I will tell him...you are not known for you diplomacy. God knows...but I don't see what it would hurt. Are you going to film it?"

"Yeah, Carter...that's something I want to watch over and over again."

"Well, I would like to see it and I have a feeling I will be a little preoccupied at the time."

"Why, in God's name...would you want to..."

"JJ sad." The boy had stamped his foot.

"JJ gonna get his butt kicked." Jack shifted him a 'dad' look. "Go play."

"JJ too mad play."

Jack continued to look at him.

"JJ play but mad too." He went to join a few other kids but was walking ever so slowly and still had his arms crossed.

"He is soooo your kid." Carter had to make mention.

"Would you want to see something like that." Jack left off where JJ had interrupted.

"Because, Col..it is the birth of my child?"

"It's the birth of mine too, helloooo...but I don't want to see it."

Carter sighed and gave up. Daniel would talk Jack into filming it. She knew the other man too well not to put her trust in him. "Give him back his pooh, you big tyrant." She snapped and walked to kiss the little boy 'goodbye'.

"Not gonna happen." Jack called after her.

"Mommie will see you at lunch. Be a good boy."

"JJ mad."

"I know." She kissed his little cheek and whispered in his ear. "'Sir' mean...mommie will 'work'on him for us."

JJ hugged and kissed her...hard.

"Ohhhhh...thank you angel. Now...go play and eat all your snack...right?"

JJ scampered off with another little boy.

"Hey..." Jack called after him. "No 'goodbye' for me?"

JJ frowned hard again and crossed his arms. He stared a mean stare at Jack O'Neill.

Jack held his smile. "Ok..." The man shrugged and turned around walking slowly toward the door.

JJ ran after him and caught the Col's leg with both arms...wrapping himself around the man's thigh.

Jack grinned and picked him up. "Look, buddy....see that little blonde over there?"

JJ looked where Jack had motioned.

"You like her, right?' She was a major topic of conversation at every meal these days...

JJ whispered loudly in Jack's ear. "She love JJ."

"Ahhh...well, ok then..she saw that thing in your mouth? She would head right for the geek kid over there ...do we want that?"

JJ shook his head.

"There ya go." Jack kissed his forehead and gave him a hug then sit him down. "Go get 'er, scout."

JJ made for the blonde without further hesitation.

Jack watched as the two started building a house of paper bricks...

He smiled and...left.


	118. Insanity

SGC Infirmary

Forbes had seen the woman go inside the swinging doors...he had started to go in as well. He should be there. But, he really didn't think Calli Hertz would want him to...intrude.

Mac's words were weighing heavy on his mind. He loved Calli...he was certain he did...he had wanted the kid...if she was carrying it...he wanted to be a part of...the whole. But, he felt...unsettled now. Confused.

He had thought everything was settled. Apparently...Calli did not think along the lines he had been thinking. She had stopped the pills...he assumed that meant...she was agreeable to..having a kid with him..settling down. Doing the family thing.

He had an awful feeling now...she had just done it to please him. She had not wanted a kid...or maybe...none of it. Did she think she wouldn't get pregnant?

He had no idea what was in her head any longer...maybe Mac was right...Maybe he never did. Was he allowing the sex to color his judgement?

If the woman did not want...the things he did...

His head was swimming with thoughts and doubts and...fears.

He headed for his jeep. Sometimes...a long drive helped clear his head.

* * *

SGC Infirmary

Calli sat and waited. Janet had said...it wouldn't take long...the girl had tried to read a magazine but...she was too restless. Unsettled.

She had not really thought this thing through which is exactly what Calli Hertz did...or..rather...did not do...she never thought things through.

She had joined the special ops team on a whim...where she had met Mac.

Her entire life had been one long...'let's try this and see what happens.'...

The few times she had attempted to plan something...everything had gone horrible awry.

She stirred clear of...'planning'.

Deep down...she never really felt she belonged with William Forbes. She wanted to belong...but...she..just...did not. He could make her believe it when he was with her...even when she was in his home, though...

She had never really been...herself.

She cleaned up after herself...something she never did at her own apartment...she even tried to watch her language...unless she was pissed off..

She would watch the tv shows or movies he would choose...most times she had liked them, but...she preferred the older ones...

He was an outdoor type...she didn't like the out of doors....too many bugs to get in your hair.

Coletti was the only one that understood about that. She felt comfortable with Coletti. When she had told him about the ...well, what was going on with her...he was so cool.. He hadn't made snide remarks. He seemed just as worried as she had and he had even bought her a twinkie to make her feel better.

Coletti was her soul-mate. She felt most comfortable with him. Mac? He was her 'rock'...and she loved him dearly but...he sometimes scolded her or...forced her to do things that were good for her.

Calli hated that. It was because of the man she was here...waiting for those stupid tests.

She certainly would not have come on her own.

He had prodded her gently saying something along the lines of...get your ass over to Janet Frasier or I will kick it over for you...

Calli sighed heavily.

She had come...but she had not wanted to.

So..Calli sat and she waited and...wanted to just get up and leave.

"....Still waiting?"

She started and....looked up.

"I don't give a shit if you don't want me here...I need to be here so shut the hell up and...let's...wait." Forbes had gotten to his jeep and out of the parking lot and even around the block...twice. He...sat across from the woman, his look a stern one.

Calli...shifted her eyes and...felt uncomfortable.

"Calli...I love you...I want to be with you. I want you to want this kid...and I want to get married and live with you." He hoped that was clear enough for her. "What....do YOU..want?"

He had never really asked her, he suddenly realized.

Calli...lowered her eyes and felt like crying for the second time in one fucking day. She knew he would say all that...it was the 'right' thing to say...William Forbes always did the 'right' thing...always. In all the years she had known him...he had not once done one 'wrong' thing.

It was beginning to piss her off.

"I'm not saying this because it is the 'right' thing...I'm saying this..." He halted for she had jerked her eyes to him. "...What?"

Calli....processed.

Forbes realized that could take a while...he knew that look...God...she was thinking...the Good Lord preserve them all...

"I'm saying this...because ...I want to say it. It's as simple as that." He finished. "I don't care if you are insane or our kid might have two heads...it doesn't matter. It just...doesn't." He had come to that conclusion on the second drive around the block. Well...up and down the mountain road that lead to the SGC. Couldn't really call it a 'block'.

"I'm not insane."

"Yes, baby...you are but that's fine...it's just fucking fine..." He knew that now. "And your moods?....I will learn to understand them...I will listen to Mac and let him teach me and...we will be just fine. I know you don't like my house...no problem...we need a bigger one anyway. We will find one. And I know you hate cleaning it so...I'll get a damned maid."

"Oh, sure...a pretty one...and while I'm getting fat with your crummy kid...you'll be wanting to jump her! That is just like you!"

Forbes...took a moment. What would Mac do? He asked himself. "...We will get a male cleaner."

That threw her entirely. For a second. "There are no guys that clean houses."

"There most certainly is...there is a team that has flyers up all over town."

Calli...blinked. "There is?"

"Yes."

"And...you ..you would hire them instead of...a pretty maid? Coletti says that is every man's fantasy..." She remembered. "To have a maid with one of those skimpy little maid outfits..and...whatnot."

"Honey...maybe you shouldn't take everything Coletti says at face value." The Col arose and went to sit beside her. "If you wanted to put on the outfit...I'd be all for it...but...another woman? Calli...I don't want any other woman. Not Annie...not Katherine What's Her Name...not anyone...but you."

She looked at him. God, he hoped their kid had that color eyes. "Am I saying anything that is confusing you or...that you don't believe?" He wanted it all clear and...out in the open this time. "Are you understanding all this?"

"I'm not stupid." She snapped.

"No...of course not. I just want to make certain...nothing I am saying is being misconstrued."

"We...we could get another house? And...I could watch some old movies sometimes?"

Forbes...hesitated. He moved slowly at that last one. "Old movies would be...fine. I like old movies."

"You do??" She turned, excited now. "Which ones?"

"The Classics.." He shrugged. "Hitchcock...Bergman...Bogey.. What do you like?"

"I like all those." She...smiled. "You really like them?

"I thought you and Coletti preferred the action...kill everything in sight ones...that's why I've been renting them."

"Oh...Coletti does...and I do sometimes. But..." She smiled again. "We have something in common."

Besides the sex, she meant. Forbes finally...'got it'. "Well..maybe we have more than one thing...why don't we...have dinner tonight and...talk. Just...talk...no sex..."

"No sex?" She looked about her person. Was she already getting fat? But...she didn't even know if she was knocked up yet.

"Well...I thought, you know...maybe..for one night...we could just..get to know one another a little better...personally...would you like that? Not that I don't want to fuck you...I do. I swear before God." He covered all bases.

"You...do?" She had looked a little hurt.

"Oh, yeah, baby...I want it in the worse way but...I think...you need to..get a little more out of the relationship than just...my cock....right?"

"I...I like your cock." She had leaned to whisper. And he smelled the baby powder and cinnamon he loved so damned much.

"That is so freaking cool to know..." He leaned to whisper. "I love you cunt."

She...smiled and his heart skipped a fucking beat.

They sat back...in mutual silence...Calli was still happy. He could tell. Which made him happy. They ...waited. She slipped her tiny fingers into his stronger, thicker ones which he tightened instantly and smiled down at her. And..they...waited for Janet Frasier..together.

* * *

Forbes stood hastily, having seen Janet Frasier's entrance. His hand had tightened on Calli Hertz' and he had brought the unsuspecting girl with him when he had arisen.

Calli stumbled, but he righted her easily, then tightened his hand on hers yet again, facing the doctor quickly. "Doc." He nodded his hello, his eyes going to the folder Janet held in her hands.

Janet...looked to Calli Hertz. "Eh..Col..Major." She, like everyone else at SGC, had trouble with remembering Forbes' true rank. To her, he was a SG leader, ergo...a Col. "This is kind of private. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask for a few moments along with..."

"It's my kid." The man heard Calli's slight intake of breath, which meant...he had embarrassed her. "I mean.." He rephrased. "...If there IS a kid." He looked a the folder again. "So...I think..I have a right to stay."

"Not if she doesn't 'ok' it." Janet, he thanked God, did not shock so easily but that Napoleonic thing O'Neill was always ragging on, was rearing it's ugly head as well...right now.

Forbes looked to Calli Hertz. "Tell her baby." He urged.

"Tell her...what?" The girl's mind was on...other things, like that...folder Janet had.

"That I can 'stay', dammit " The man snapped, his nerves wound tautly.

"Oh.." Calli 'clicked'. "Oh, yes, Doctor. That would be ok."

Janet relaxed. "Well, then...in about 8 months...you, young lady. Are going to be a 'mommy'."

Calli....blanched.

Forbes' face broke into a broad grin and Janet could see the attraction the man held for all her nurses. But, the 'man'...only had eyes for...Calli Hertz. He had hugged her enthusiastically.

"Shit Shit, this is the coolest news ever " Excitement laced his tone then he...looked a little sheepish. "Sorry, Ma'am. I mean....gosh...this is ...wonderful news." He checked with Calli Hertz. "Right, angel? It...IS...wonderful news? Right?"

"....I think I'm going to throw up." Calli's eyes had a 'lost' quality to them as they searched Forbes' face.

Janet grinned. "Sit...put your head down." She showed the girl her meaning, with a gently hand to the back of Calli's head. "Take deep breaths...relax...slow...in...out."

The Doctor glanced at Forbes who's handsome face was etched with concern. "Bit of a shock at first." She smiled at him. "She will be fine."

"There's no mistake, right? That report can't be wrong...can it? I mean...she is definitely...you know." He didn't want to say the actual words and make Calli blow chunks.

"No..no mistake. That better, Calli?" Janet had watched the girl closely. "Want some water?"

Calli shook her head 'no'.

"Weren't you expecting this, Col?" Janet asked.

"I was, Ma'am...not so much..her, I don't think." He looked at the still hunched over, Calli Hertz.

"Oh God...I'm going to get fat and Coletti will crucify me." Calli had just thought of the fact.

"You most certainly will not get fat. I will monitor you, thank you....no getting fat. Not with me around."

"And I will take care of Coletti..." Forbes assured Calli. "He says one word and I will knock him on his as..." He looked at Janet Frasier. "...Butt."

Janet held her smile. "I've always thought someone should knock Coletti on his ass."

Forbes...was shocked. Janet Frasier was a lady...through and through. And she used words like...that? There was that rumor about the 'archeological guy' and the 'slutty nurse' of course, and while Forbes hoped Jackson had found someone other than Calli to be interested in..He did not put much credence to the story it was Janet Frasier

"Well...I will leave you two alone. Come into the office tomorrow. I'm sure you have questions. It hasn't all sunk in yet." She smiled. "Congratulations. And..I will see you first thing in the morning..right?"

Forbes nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

"You better, Calli?" Janet grinned at the girl who had arisen now and sat...looking totally forlorn.

The girl nodded. The large green eyes lifted vacantly.

"It's going to be fine, sweetie. Don't worry." Janet touched Forbes sleeve. "I'm right down the hall if you need me. I think you two need to chat..." She looked at Calli again and...took her leave.

Forbes sat beside Calli. "....You ok?" He searched the pretty features religiously.

Calli...nodded.

"You 'ok' with...this?" He motioned.

She shook her head in the negative..

"Well...not too much we can do about it now, Hertz." He tried a wane smile for the woman. "I am not sorry it happened. I realize you may not feel the same way."

"I can't be...what Janet said. I can't be a 'mommy'. I'm a Marine."

"And a damned good one. You can do whatever you put your mind to do." Forbes stated. "If you can fight off a fucking Jaffa patrol..how much harder can a kid be?"

Calli had not thought of it in those terms..."Well, that's true."

"Yeah...and..I can hire nannies and all that crap...ugly ones....but capable." He recalled the maid thing when she had gotten jealous before. "Very...capable."

"We...we can afford that?"

"No sweat."

"I...don't have that much money..." She did have her savings....she hardly ever touched that, of course.

"Baby...my money...is your money."

She pulled her hand from his and shook the long tresses negatively, the little face set stubbornly.

Forbes took a moment to think like Calli Hertz. At the end, he had a headache but he thought maybe he had 'gotten' it. This was one of those 'special moments' MacAroy had warned him about.

"If we get married...would my money be...'your' money...then?"

"Duh " She made an adorable face.

He nodded...ok...he knew what he had to do then..

"Hey...Mac can help with the kid." She brightened. Mac knew everything...everything in this stupid universe. He was soooo smart. Even smarter that Carter except about that nerdy science crap...and most of that he understood too.

"Of course he can."

"And Coletti can teach the kid all he needs to know about the assholes out there."

Forbes moved carefully on that one. "We'll 'talk' on that one."

"No Coletti is good at that stuff, Col. He's the best. The kid can't be a nerd."

The 'Col' shrugged his stocky shoulders. "What ever you think best." They would still 'talk' later on it but now...she seemed in a better frame of mind. He was not going to screw that up.

"This...this may not be...soooo....bad." She was still a long way from 'convinced' the man sensed.

"Not bad at all baby and...'I'...will be there as well...I hope that counts for something."

She looked at him

"Because I 'want' to be...not because I 'have' to be..." He clarified. "Do you know what Mac said the other day? He said...if I wanted to 'bail'....he would take over." The man had said it today and it had pissed Forbes off...but now? He would use it to his advantage. He knew how Calli felt about MacAroy.

"So...you see...it really IS my choice...I'm here...because it's cool and I like it."

"Mac said that? How sweet. We...we should get him something." Calli racked her brain for something 'cool'. "What do you think he wants?"

"Miss 'D' Cups, like every other man on this bas.....not ME, of course." Forbes caught the slip instantly. "I like YOUR tits." His attempt at levity might just have back-fired in his face.

But...Calli smiled and lowered her eyes, clearly pleased with his 'retraction'.

He reached, his hand cupping her face gently. "See, baby...this isn't going to be so terrible..is it?"

"But...what if I screw up...what if the kid turns out to be a gay hairdresser...or, I don't know...a male stripper or something. How embarrassing would that be? I can hear Coletti now " She groaned.

"No, sweetie..remember? Coletti was thinking about becoming a male stripper a few months back.." Forbes...halted...my God...he was getting as bad as...well...Calli Hertz.

He...regrouped. "Hey...what is she turns out to be ok? And we don't...screw it up?"

"What are the odds of that?" She sighed.

"We will do fine, Hertz...you'll see. I won't let ya down...have I ever?"

"Well...there was that time I died and you left me with Ba'al." She cut him a sour look.

"Besides that one."

She...scowled.

"We gotta start buying crap....do we need a cuisinart?" The man teased, recalling the 'archeological guy's' list for Carter and O'Neill's 'gifts'.

Calli...grinned...finally. "Good luck there. We couldn't find one for Beelzebub and Carter...shit...Beelzebub And I thought Coletti was going to be my worse nightmare."

"Jack likes kids."

"He doesn't like me." She was fairly certain.

"Honey..no one really 'likes' you, per say...we all just 'tolerate' you."

She frowned at him.

"I'm teasing, dope. To lighten the 'moment'." He grinned down at her. He touched her stomach, his palm spanning the flat area lovingly. "So...what do you want...a girl..or a boy?"

"I just want it not to have two heads."

She had been perfectly serious which made Forbes want to laugh in her face...he...refrained.

"That would probably be good, yeah."

"What if it's an alien baby like on the X-files show? What if the Asgard zapped in one night and stuck something up my ass and...did this awful thing to me "

"The only one to stick something up your ass has been me...and let's keep it that way, shall we? "

"That crap happens all the time and we work HERE They know us "

"Carter would be their choice, right?"

"...Well...yeah. Yeah they would want someone smart."

"You're smart, Calli" he softened. "In your own way."

"And...what 'way' is that?" She was...wary.

"You're like Coletti...you 'get' things other people miss...you just think a little less ...linear."

She processed that one, looking hard for hidden insults.

Forbes held his grin because he knew what she was doing. "You are not well, Calli Hertz...you realize that, of course."

She stuck that pert little nose up in the air...ignoring him.

"I was amazed that..." How to put it on her terms... "Calli? You had stopped taking contraceptives...what did you think would happen? I mean...this news really floored you...didn't it....Why?" He was not only confused...he was amazed.

"God is supposed to take care of stuff like this. He should know I can't 'do' kids..." She shook her head, placing a silken strand behind a shell-like ear. "He screwed up here, Forbes...big time."

"He doesn't screw-up, Calli...so maybe He is trying to tell you something, hum?"

"Nah...He screwed-up. Someone up there didn't get a memo."

William Forbes chuckled. "Well, good then. Cause..I'm ok with it." He leaned, placing his mouth to the full lips for a long beat. "I want a little girl...just like you."

"Hey..." she grinned impishly showing her dimples. "Wouldn't it be funny if we had this kid and she was just like me and she grew up and married JJ O'Neill...Would that piss Beelzebub off or what?"

Forbes laughed at her mood... "Devine Justice. See? God does have a 'plan'."

She shrugged. "...So....what now?' She looked about aimlessly.

"We go buy something." He made a command decision.

"Buy....what?"

"Something for the kid...to make it official..to...celebrate." He just wanted something of the kid's in the house suddenly...didn't matter what it was...just something to prove this was no dream...

Calli looked down at her stomach...or...lack of one.

"I don't think he really needs anything yet."

"She...and 'we' need to do this...for us."

Calli smiled placatingly up at the man.

"Come on... it will be fun." He grasped her hand, tugging her along after him.

An hour later..they were in the 'Baby Barn'...looking at a billion baby things. "Oh..Calli..." Forbes threw another toy in the cart which the woman picked up and played with. "I don't think it wise for you to go off-world again...for the baby's sake.." He sought her opinion on the matter. "It's too dangerous. Right?"

"But...I like...'off-world'." She almost whined.

"Yeah, but Carter hasn't gone off in months.."

"Well...what would I do?"

"You have a million things to do, baby...we gotta find a new house...gotta pack up the old one and your apartment...that has to be vacated. Then there's the decorating and shit. Oh..and the nursery...hell you are going to be swamped."

"I...I don't know anything about...that stuff."

"You can learn...you'll do fine."

"But...I like...off-world..." She iterated stubbornly.

"No you don't, baby..all those bugs get in that gorgeous hair of yours, remember? And the sand fleas...God, you hate them. Getting shot by staff blasts? That hurt like hell, right?"

"You like my hair?" She twirled the ends absently.

"I love your freakin hair and...that dying thing? That was the worst!" He continued his debate.

"I just don't know HOW the 'archeological guy' does it so often." She concurred.

"Tell me about it!" He held up a mobile for the kid's bed. "This one?

"Too..." She crinkled her nose. "Something."

"Yeah...we'll go for this one."

"But...I'm a Marine...it's all I know." She looked through a pile of baby clothes.

"Retrain...there are hundreds of jobs you can do if you want...I'll get pamphlets."

She shrugged. She grinned. "Oh...isn't this cute?"

"No weapons, honey...the schools don't like it these days."

Calli frowned. "It isn't real."

"I know...but..they have their rules...she will probably want a doll instead...so...like...it won't hurt to look into it, right?"

"I'll miss off-world."

"You'll be too busy." Forbes smiled happily at her. He wanted at least three kids...how he was going to break it to this woman...well, he would cross that bridge when the water was too deep....that's what Calli Hertz always said...

Forbes had never understood it...until this moment.


	119. Labor, Delivery and Daniel

SGC...Infirmary

"Daniel...get that damned thing out of my face."

"You'll thank me later." Daniel sighed.

"Yeah? Well, I'm gonna punch you 'now'." Jack O'Neill gave fair warning.

Daniel moved the camcorder a discrete distance away. He rejoined Janet at the end of the bed.

"Don't be looking at her ass either."

Daniel glanced around the small screen he had been looking through, to frown at Jack. "I wasn't."

"Well....don't." Jack snapped.

"Little help here, Col!" Samantha Carter didn't care, at this particular moment, who was or was not...looking at her ass.

"Oh...yeah." Jack returned his attention. "Push or something." He recalled some of the class he had attended. He dabbed Carter's forehead with a cool cloth. "Breathe." She had to 'push' and 'breathe' and...something else that was important...but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Just a few more, Sam." Janet smiled up from her work. "We're there."

"I can do this." Carter was determined. She grimaced with the onslaught of yet another contraction but remained focused and...calm.

"Can't you do something, Doc?" Jack hated this part. It made him queasy. "Get that thing out of her! This is taking too long!"

"Takes as long as it takes, Col." Janet looked at the man. "You look a little ragged around the edges...you gonna make it?"

Daniel turned the camera on Jack...then...upon seeing his expression...returned it to the 'birth place'.

"I'll make it...don't worry about me!" Jack frowned as hard as JJ ever had.

"Col...you're hurting my hand." Carter pulled it from the man's grasp and shook it a little to get the circulation to flow again. "It's ok, sir...I'm good."

"Just push that thing out of there, Carter..that's an order!"

"Doing my best, sir." She held her smile.

* * *

Waiting Room

Calli stacked blocks with JJ O'Neill, Coletti paced around the 'coffee' area restlessly...

"Coletti...you wanna bail?" MacAroy asked. "You don't have to stay."

"Why doesn't she just get that damned thing out of there? You better not do this to me, Hertz....you big cow!"

"Coletti." Forbes lifted a warning glare.

Calli glanced at her stomach. She was showing...but Janet had made sure she wasn't getting fat...she had even cut out the woman's twinkies...it was killing Calli...but...she only sneaked a few a week...Forbes watched her like a hawk. Damn the man.

"It's all about 'you' Coletti, isn't it." She shook her head. "You aren't in there trying to push a watermelon out your..." She looked at the kid. "Thing...it's Carter...be a little supportive, here!"

"Just...get in...get the job done and...get out. It's what a Marine would do." Coletti knew for certain.

"Rine suck." JJ stated with such simplicity..it served to halt all conversation. All eyes turned to the industrious little boy. Who continued to stack his blocks...

"Marines...suck?" Coletti took exception. "Gee....I wonder who told him that."

"Sir." JJ supplied the rhetorical answer, reaching in the toy boy for another block.

"Your dad told you that, hum?" Forbes held his amusement. For JJ seemed so serious on the matter.

"Sir say....alllllll time." JJ stacked a block carefully.

MacAroy chuckled. "That's some tower you're constructing there, boy." He thought it best at this point to move the conversation forward. "Bigger than you are."

"JJ bigger boy. Mommy say. Pooh...allllll gone."

"Yeah, well..." Coletti grumbled. "I wish I had one along about now."

At least...something cool to suck on...the man thought.

"Have JJ's." the little boy crossed, extracting his pooh from his coat pocket, offering it to Coletti.

"Thought you said...you didn't use that any more." Mac questioned.

"Case JJ sad." He put his tiny finger to his lips and shhhhhed around it. He spit a little on Calli Hertz who...grimaced and wiped the spot with an ewwww face. "No say sir...sir mean."

"I won't tell him...you?" Mac asked Forbes, his eyes twinkling with humor.

The Col smiled at JJ. "Your secret will not leave this room."

"Want?" JJ offered the pacifier to Coletti again.

Mac...waited, his eyes innocent as he watched the younger man. His brows raised expectantly.

"....Nah, kid..Marines don't use them."

"Stout fellow, Coletti." Mac 'approved' the man's decision.

Coletti offered a rather expressive hand gesture behind JJ's back.

MacAroy grinned .

Forbes watched Calli Hertz with the little boy. She was a natural with kids..she just didn't know it.

"You don't put red with black." She had noted JJ's 'color scheme' for his tower. "Do a white one."

"JJ like."

"Look at mine...see how cool it is? Red, white...blue...red, white...blue." She showed her efforts. "Is that neat or what?"

"JJ like JJ's."

Calli rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"JJ.." Forbes was curious. "You want a little brother...or a little sister?"

"Sir say brother." JJ started to put his pooh in his mouth...remembered and...went to put it back in his coat pocket.

"But...what do YOU want?" Forbes persisted.

"Sir say...brother." JJ explained again...patiently...as if to someone who just didn't 'get' it.

Forbes exchanged looks with MacAroy. "What is it you aren't getting?" Mac asked.

"Brother it is....I guess." Forbes nodded he understood now.

"Beelzebub is a dictator...Hitler had nothing on him." Calli stated her opinion. "Girls are cool too, kid...ya know."

"Manda love JJ." JJ nodded.

"Oh...you got a girlfriend, kid?" Coletti was pleasantly surprised.

"Manda loooovvve JJ." He spread his arms. "Thissssss much."

"That's a lot." Mac nodded sagely.

"Do you like her?" Calli had run out of white blocks. She seemed acutely disappointed.

"JJ like Manda...but..." The little boy frowned. "JJ like Ashley two." He held up two fingers.

"That's my boy." Coletti held a 'thumbs up' gesture to the kid.

"You are like your dad." Calli shook her head woefully.

Daniel Jackson burst into the room, all smiles. He still held his camcorder... "It's over...want to see?" He motioned and JJ ran to him. Daniel picked the boy up in his arms. "Come on....Janet says it's ok..."

Everyone exchanged looks and...went to...go see the new arrival. Forbes helped Calli up...it was difficult for her to get up gracefully any longer.

He grinned at her. "Come on...this will be a preview for ours."

"God...I hope it's not an ugly kid...I don't lie all that well about such things."

"You keep your mouth shut..." Forbes warned.

She sighed and allowed him tug her after him....


	120. Feel Good

Calli brushed her hair in slow, even strokes, having just come from the shower.

She had padded into the living room, dressed in a sage green tee and soft flannel boxer shorts which were black with a tiny white line running through them.. "Thank God that kid was not ugly which means..." She addressed William Forbes who sat, on the couch, feet propped on the coffee table, remote in hand, his eyes still on the tv screen as yet. "It can not possibly be Beelzebub's."

The woman frowned, sensing Forbes wasn't really listening to her. She glanced toward the screen as well, and...at the odds sounds the set was emitting. "What are you watching?"

"Coletti gave it to me..come watch this one part. I think you will find it...interesting."

Calli squinted at the screen then, made a face. "Is that a porn movie? Ewwww!" She put her hands on her hips, brush in her right one. "That is so....eww! Turn it off, this instant!"

"Come see this part and I will." He turned those blue eyes on her having hit the 'pause' button.

"You are getting as bad as Coletti!"

"Come here." He motioned with his head, a smile on the handsome face.

"I don't think so...Buckaroo!" She disdained.

"Calli!" His tone halted her intended retreat. She looked back at the man.

"...I want you to...see this part." He tilted his head slightly, his tone almost paternally scolding.

"Well, I don't want to see that part..or any part of...that." She was positive.

"Yes..." He corrected evenly, his eyes holding hers masterfully. "You...do."

"No..I don't."

".....Come here, baby." He softened his approach, his eyes lighting with an inner flame.

Calli...blinked and swallowed...he was using that...tone. The one he used when he wanted to get his way and...always...won in the end.

He held out his hand.

Calli rolled her eyes, but...went to sit beside him, albeit, reluctantly.

"No." He gently guided her elsewhere, his hands on her slender hips. "Sit here..between my legs."

"Don't start, William Forbes! I am tired and..." She allowed him his way...however.

"Look, angel..." He turned her face toward the screen.

Calli's eyes widened at what she saw and...her mouth dropped open.

The Catholic part of her wanted to cover her eyes and start praying...the Irish part...got...wet.

"Ohh!" She gasped her shock....speechless.

"Do you like that?" Forbes' breath was warm on her ear and smelled of mint tea...they did not even have any tea in the house.

Calli was...blushing but she could not look away from the screen and the vividly erotic images displayed across it.

"Sinful...isn't it." Forbes knew how the Catholic part of the woman thought now. He reached, his fingers moving up inside the fabric of the flannel shorts, finding the spot he wanted by second nature. He pushed his middle finger into Calli's cunt and nuzzled her ear. "You're...wet. I like that." He started the movie again, hitting the play button, then...threw the remote aside. He used his free hand, sliding into the slit of the boxers to finger her clit.

"Watch the tv, baby." He urged. Calli had drawn in her breath and stiffened slightly at the unexpected touch... But, relaxed instantly then. She could not look away from what was transpiring on the set, no matter how hard she tried.

"He's a lecherous old bastard, isn't he." The man rubbed her clit gently and from time to time...used her own juices to wet the area, lubricating the tiny nub then..instantly replacing his middle finger into her opening. "She has been a naughty little girl...the priest is..disciplining her..in his own way."

There was a plot? Calli was..astonished.

But mostly she thought about the granite bulge she felt pressed so intimately against her backside. William Forbes filled out his jeans well...very....well. Calli had seen the 'why' of it all...she was 'feeling' it...now...and she suddenly realized she liked the feel very, very...much.

"She wore no panties to class and ...flashed him a sneak of her cunt...he has taken her to his office...ummmmm...I like that." His voice was husky, emotion laden. "You are so turned on, aren't you...look at those little nipples straining under that tee...lift it, angel...let me see those beautiful tits. Play with them...like he is making her do."

Calli watched the girl on the set and...stifled a moan of ...empathy.

Forbes put her hand to her tits....Calli squeezed the pain away, kneading the plumb melons lovingly. "That's my sweetheart."

He watched her work with the full mounds. "Jesus...I think I'm going to waste it all on the damned couch...baby!." He breathed his involvement. His breathing was irregular, his voice, shaky..his tone raw..edgy. "Watch what he does to her." He encouraged.

"Ohhhh." Calli gasped her...arousal. Leaning back against his hard chest...she looked down to his hands, inside her clothes...and marveled at the sight of the muscled forearms with the hair covered surface.

"She seems ok with it..." Forbes had glanced at the set, but he found Calli's body much more...appealing. The sound was low but...Calli could hear the 'priest' telling the girl what her punishment would be and she got all the hotter for it.

"Think she can do all those men? What did he say?" Forbes knew how to fan the fires burning inside the woman. "How many could you do, baby? Just one..." He turned her face, his mouth catching hers, his tongue melting inside the warm cavern. He broke the kiss and held her face in his hand as he looked into the emerald pool of sensual passion. "You are going to cum...aren't you." He could feel her cunt contracting around his finger.

And Calli...did...crying out loudly, her small body trembling from head to toe, her climax an extremely powerful one.

Forbes..smiled slowly. "Ummmm...I liked that." The man found he had. "You're starting to drop your shields, baby. You're letting me in." He removed his finger from her cunt, grasping her hand as he pushed her up, he...himself, arising.

He led her around the back of the couch. "Bend over..." He pushed on her back, stepping behind her. "I want to take it like this..." He motioned. "Pretend I am Father Peter...watch.." He indicated the tv again. "Do not speak..unless I ask something of you." He played the 'role' she seemed enjoy so much.

"Father Damian tells me you were bad today...that you must be punished. Bad little girls always get what is coming to them. Spread your legs..." He did it for her. His huge palms grasp the insides of her thighs, separating them as he stepped into the space. He tugged the boxers down over the firm little bottom slowly, allowing them to rest just below the curve of her ass..."I am going to hate to punish this beautiful little cunt."

Calli could feel the air hit her, now...exposed genitals and moaned weakly.

"Spread..." his tone held authority and purpose. "Reach behind you, spread your opening...issue my...invitation." He commanded then, roughly. "Do it!"

Calli closed her eyes and...obeyed... Role playing...she loved...role-playing.

"Open your eyes and watch the screen." He knew that would make it better for her. He did not feel the need to watch the stupid stuff...not now...He had other things to...watch.

He put the large bulb of his cock to her opening and shoved the head into her...

He choked on his own emotions as the woman contracted around it...He growled his appreciation. "Good little girl. Now...just going to ease a few inches into you...relax..don't tighten." He had felt her do so in anticipation. "You're going to take every inch this time..that's my angel." He could not look away from the sight below him. "...A few more now..." He moved his hips forward and the girl felt the soft material of his jeans rub her nakedness...

He had not taken the time to even push them down his legs...he had simply extracted his weapon and...wielded it...

Calli was panting heavily and groaning meekly.

"Feels wonderful." Forbes voice was thick with need. "Your ass is so tight and...God.." His eyes glazed over with desire... as he moved further into the tiny hole. "I am going to shoot my cream now...but not..before you make yourself cum. Play with your clit and ...hurry...if you make me wait, I will have to do something I really do not want to...you have one minute...not a second longer..."

Calli didn't need that much fucking time...

Forbes smiled as he felt her...response...and...joined her seconds later...

He finished and...removed his shaft carefully and...righted her.. He kissed her, his arms encircling her securely.

"I love you." She snuggled to him happily content.

He pulled her boxers up absently.. "No..you love my cock..or...what it can make you feel...but soon...the lines will begin to blur. And...then...then, my lovely..." He lifted her face, kissing her again. Brushing the tendrils from her cheeks... "I will have you just where I want you."

"You talk too damned much..." She leaned to kiss him but...he didn't trust himself just now so he leaned slightly away.

"Did it hurt you? Over that damned thing? I should be more careful..." He touched her stomach with his palm... "I want three, Calli...I want you to give me three kids...just like that one tonight."

He felt her stiffen a tad. "Oh, I know...you have other ideas...not to worry. I will change your mind...just like I did a few minutes ago...you didn't want to watch that stupid thing...did you.." He reminded. "But, in the end...you liked it...same principle."

She frowned. But said nothing.

He grinned down at her... "Let me worry about it...just wanted you to know, that's all."

"I hate you in that mood."

He grinned again. "I know you do...come on...you need to rest. You're bitchy."

"I wouldn't be bitchy if you would stop planning my life for me."

"Honey...you would be bitchy if your life was perfect and you lived in a perfect world."

"Well, I don't....I live with you." She allowed him to lead her to the bedroom. He had paused to turn the tv off. Then went on to their bedroom, the woman in tow.

"Damned straight...which reminds me...if I catch that bastard Reynolds looking at your ass again...I'm gonna take him out. That belongs to me and the sooner he 'gets' that...the happier I will be."

"Oh, for God's sake...I look like a cow...if he was looking..it was probably because he couldn't believe the sight..."

"Right..whatever." He disgusted.

Calli rolled her eyes yet again and...sighed heavily. "How can you be so cool one minute and such a poopyhead the next? I don't love you at all."

Forbes...looked at her... "No?"

"NO." She assured him.

He...grinned slowly. "Let's go to bed, baby."

"Fuck you." She tugged her wrist from his grasp. "That is not the answer to everything, you know!"

He lifted his head and...allowed his grin to grow.

"God, I hate you in this mood..." She stormed off...into the bathroom.

The man chuckled his amusement and shook his head. He would have to remember to thank Coletti for his...'insight'. He had said, Calli would like that shit tonight. Forbes had not been prepared for how much she had liked it.

He turned back the bed and took his clothes off...he wanted a shower. He strolled, naked...into the bathroom. Calli glanced at him in the mirror and refused to look at his...body.. She went back to her nightly ritual...of sweet-smelling creams and baby powder...

He often watched her, when she was unaware.

She really was a beautiful woman...the fact she had no clue only emphasized the fact for the man.

Reynolds did want her...Forbes sensed it and the bastard would stop at nothing to make Calli aware of his intentions. Until the Col had a ring on that well-manicured little finger...he would not feel...comfortable.

He felt the urge to go check the drawer where he had put that ring...he refrained.

He had to approach the matter carefully...he was uncertain how Calli would react...or in truth...what her answer would be. He thought, at first to do it in private...but...that would not work for her. He hated the thought the little bitch might turn him down..but, he knew...he had to do it publically or...she would not accept that he was sincere.

He looked at her while he lathered his body absently.

The bitch.

Still...she looked fantastic in those boxers and tee...with that little bulge of his kid showing in her stomach now.

The thought made him smile.

O'Neill's baby had felt so 'right' in his arms tonight. When he had started thinking such thoughts...the man had no clue. He wanted it...the whole damned thing...the baby, the house, the mortgage....the minivan...well, maybe not..that..he liked his jeep....

Calli was blissfully unaware of his thoughts just as she was blissfully unaware that...after she had...gotten off...she hummed and brushed her hair in slow, thoughtful motions...as if she were thinking soft...wondrous thoughts...

Forbes grinned, turning his back so she could not see. He was beginning to know her almost as well...if not more so...than MacAroy. The thought made him feel good...


	121. Baby O'Neill

"You ok?" Mac had picked up on Calli's quietness.

She nodded and smile for him. She did not feel comfortable here...in Beelzebub's home but...it was expected they come...to see the kid and to..bring the gifts and food.

"Go hold her." Mac motioned. He had already had his time...twice. He had liked the feel of the tiny bundle, all sweet smelling and cuddly in his arms.

Calli shook her head. She had put her hair up today but tiny tendrils escaped about the small face and neck and gave it a soft look. She was unaware of the beauty, just pissed the stuff kept creeping out of it's restraints.

"Scary, huh?" He nodded. Then looked across the room at the commotion taking place.

Coletti was holding the infant now, his face alight with the joy of the moment. Daniel was filming...as was his way...O'Neill and Carter sat on the couch, smiling at all the attention their new addition to the family was receiving. JJ sat on the Col's lap, head resting on the man's chest..his small legs stretched out, crossed at the ankles as his dad's were on the coffee table.

The boy emulated each and every movement or action O'Neill did... Mac thought that was humorous. "To think..you'll have one of those soon." He glanced at the girl. "Or scarier still...to think, Coletti might one day reproduce."

That got the smile he had been fishing for. "That is just too terrifying. Let's don't go there."

"You know...the baby won't bite, she has no teeth." He teased. "They kinda expect you to make over her, Calli."

Calli preferred to watch for a spell longer. "Look at him. He really likes that kid."

"Forbes?" Mac chuckled. The man in question had taken the baby from Coletti under protest and was gazing down at the minuscule features even now.

Calli transferred her interest to Jack O'Neill. The man held Carter's hand and seemed at peace finally. His handsome features unguarded for once... He was even smiling, nor had he said one mean word to Calli Hertz.

She watched him warily for the fact.

"Yeah, he wants kids, Calli...question is...have you reconciled to having one?" Mac leaned, kissing her forehead, his large palm cupping the back of her head. "You will be a good mom. Not anything like your parents. Do you trust me?"

Mac could bring up the matter and Calli would not cringe inside. She lifted large, vulnerable eyes and leaned against him, comforted by his presence and...his words. "I trust you, Mac. You know I do."

"Then...let it go...enjoy this time. Let...him...enjoy it."

Forbes sensed their interest, smiling at Mac and holding Calli's eyes when they met.

She smiled brightly for him and...straightened.

He brought the baby over. "Calli...look...she is so beautiful, isn't she." He showed her the neatly wrapped bundle he held. The baby almost disappeared within the bulk of the man's muscular arms.

Calli looked obediently to the serenely sleeping child. "She is..." She smiled, saying the correct words. But to Calli? The kid just looked like...a kid.

The woman felt bad because she didn't feel anything like what all these people seemed to feel. She stared at the miniature face, willing some strong emotions to the fore...but none came.

She smiled again...overly bright because everyone seemed to be waiting for some other response, some other remarks. All eyes seemed to be on her and her alone.

"She is really...pretty...really " She smiled...again just to sell the point she was trying to make.

Forbes forced the bundle into her arms.

Calli practically gasped, seeking Mac's support instantly, alarmed beyond reason...She held the baby stiffly and discovered she had stopped breathing, until she was forced to do so again to survive...she exhaled quietly so as not to disturb the alien thing she held...

Mac grinned and offered a mocking smile...

Calli looked down to the almost weightless object she held. She stared at...the thing.

She noted the balled fists..no bigger than Mac's thumbnail...the unbelievably tiny fingers and teeny little ears...the kid's hair, what there was of it...stuck up like Jack O'Neill's...poor, unfortunate thing.

Calli felt instant empathy for it. And yet...there was Carter's beauty in the peaceful features.

"JJ like." The little boy had held his arms up for Daniel to take, having come over for some attention of his own. Daniel had handed off the camera to Coletti...who resumed the duties. Daniel held JJ so he could see and be a part of it all.

Calli nodded to the little boy. "Yeah,...yeah, kid..she's...ok. You got a looker here, huh?"

"Call her name Ashley."

"Whoa, big guy..." Daniel chuckled. "That's Mom and Dad's job....not our's." the man turned to Jack and Sam...who still reposed on the couch... "Although...I have been doing a little research on names, Jack and..."

"Got it covered..." Jack O'Neill smiled insincerely at the other man.

"Daniel...we would love to hear your suggestions for the baby's name."

"No, we wouldn't." Jack checked with Samantha Carter.

"Yes, sir...we would." She cast him a 'look'....and Jack made an unhappy that Daniel got his way...face.

Daniel grinned happily. "I have a list..I left it in the car..."

"I drove." Teal advised as to why the 'list' could not be presented as yet.

"Goody...can't wait."

Daniel sighed heavily.

"JJ want to say Ashley."

"Well, you already know an Ashley...won't you get confused, buddy?" Daniel reasoned.

That stumped the little boy for a goodly while.

Carter had been one big smile the entire time the group had been there.

"Alright...everybody out...the Major is tired." MacAroy took the initiative to put a halt to the festivities.

"Oh, no..." Carter made to object.

"Oh, yeah...take a hike." O'Neill stood. But, even he waited for the right moment to actually escort them to the door.

"Col " Carter was mortified.

"JJ stay " The little boy wiggled from Daniel's arms and made a bee-line for his mommy's lap, hiding his face in her robe front. She stroked the silk hair in open affection.

"I didn't mean you, guy." Jack reassured JJ. "Just the free-loaders, here....especially Daniel."

Daniel's reply was to film the man, which he knew irritated Jack no end, then, he smiled sweetly around the camera at Jack.

"Hey..thought we were going to play with the X-box tonight." Daniel remembered he had promised to take JJ for the night so Sam could get some much needed rest.

JJ transferred his attention and 'face burying' to Jack's pant's leg. "JJ stay." He muttered through the heavy material of Jack's fatigues.

"It's fine, Daniel." Jack nodded, picking JJ up. He sensed the boy was feeling a little threatened by the new arrival. "We will bunk out on the sofa...let mom get some sleep...that ok?"

JJ nodded and put his arms around Jack's neck and lay his head into the crook of the man's shoulder.

"That is one beautiful little girl, Jack." Forbes, having taken the baby back from Calli, reluctantly put it in Carter's waiting arms. "Major...you did great." He beamed down at the woman.

SG-13 took their leave, allowing the new parents some time alone. Coletti could notresist one last parting shot with Jack...he kept his tone low, that Carter was not privy to the 'man' thing, of course. "Col...have to say it...the kid looks more like me than she does you...think the Major finally came to her senses?"

"Gonna kick your ass, Coletti...first thing tomorrow morning." Jack nodded amiably then shoved the man hard...on out the door.

"Sir say bad word." JJ had watched the interplay with keenly observant eyes.

"Sir meant every word sir said..." O'Neill promised Coletti more than JJ.

"Sir bad."

O'Neill shrugged mentally accepting the statement at face value. In reality...'sir' had been feeling very 'bad' of late...in a good way...well, maybe not for Carter. The man glanced at the woman. She would be breast feeding soon...Jack freakin loved breast feeding time.

"Daniel...you too..out " He called to a slower moving individual who was packing up his camera equipment.

Daniel slung the strap over his shoulder, moving with a smile and wave to Sam, to the front door that Jack held open and waiting. "Yes...Napoleon."

Jack's eyes narrowed as he made way for Janet Frasier to precede Daniel out the door...but he held his peace which is more than could be said for the good Doctor. She waited until Daniel was abreast of her, keeping her tone for the man alone

"Oh..you will sooo pay for that one...later." She lifted her eyes, the promise in the creamy dark depths.

"Promise him anything." Daniel managed to look a bit sheepish, hoping she might come through with her 'threat'.

"Now...'archeological guy.'....you know me better than that.." She soothed expertly, which made Daniel dimple accordingly. Yes, he was beginning to know her quite well...quite well indeed. His nervous system reacted alarmingly to her proximity and he...suddenly wished he did not have to ride back home with a patiently waiting Teal.

"See you, then?" He managed a hasty check...

"All of me." Janet left the cryptic mark hanging in the air as she made for her car.


	122. Crash and Burn

Hour Later...O'Neill's house

"I can do it." Carter grinned as Jack's large hand held her breast for the baby to suckle.

"I don't mind...you must be tired." He watched the greedy little mouth suck hungerily on the swollen, pink nipple. "This makes me hard."

"Col " Carter scolded then...grinned. "Stop it."

"Well, it does..."

"Then maybe you should go find something to do until she is done."

"You need my help." Jack was pretty sure. "These tits weigh a ton, now...all heavy with milk and such...see? Barely hold them myself. No way you can manage the baby and them."

"Oh, I think I can."

"Hey...Carter..." He chose to ignore her. "Can I still play with these too?"

She lifted big blue eyes to his suddenly...deep gaze. "....Been a while, after all."

She lowered her gaze and nodded. "I miss you." She admitted softly.

"Not so much you..." He lightened the moment, as was his way. "The tits and your cun—"

"NO." She warned.

The man...held his smile for his own wit. But..she knew he was smiling...on the inside. Carter cast him a chastising glance.

"JJ is napping."

* * *

Jack watched as Samantha Carter put the baby in the bassinet. She situated the covers, leaning to kiss the tiny cheeks in open affection. Jack's eyes feel to Carter's...'cheeks'.

That cotton robe did little to accentuate the outline of the woman's ass but...Jack possessed a vivid imagination, especially these days. And, besides...he already knew how beautiful her ass was...he had seen it..on sooo many numerous occasions but, he had NOT seen it...lately.

It was all he could do..not to reach out and touch it.

Carter raised, looking down at her child and O'Neill thought he had never seen her look more lovely. She absolutely glowed with a soft radiance.

Jack felt his cock stiffen yet again. These days..all he had to do was get a whiff of the woman's perfume or...brush up against her by accident...'accidents' he was beginning to make happen more and more frequently...just to see her lift those blue eyes and grin up at him.

She picked up on his little plot to get her attention, Carter was anything but stupid, after all, as everyone knew, letting him know she appreciated his 'efforts'. With a slight scolding, slight...'good boy' look.

He had not pushed the issue, of course...Janet Frasier had said...no relations for a while but...damnit... Jack was miserable. Laying next to the woman night after night..smelling her scent...feeling her warmth, watching her breast-feed, openly free when he was around.

He was dying a slow, painful death here and Janet 'Napoleon' Frasier didn't seem to give a tinker's damn one way or the other. As a matter of fact...Jack secretly wondered if the good Doctor was not inventing this 'enforced celibacy' thing for his benefit alone.

And what had he ever done to her???

Carter sat down and reached for her tea...no coffee these days...bad for the baby...according to old meddling Doc Frasier again...

What about the father? It was pretty damned bad for the father too...

"Carter...been thinking lately." He decided to 'test' the waters. It was either test them or put his head under and hold it until he just put himself out of his misery. "Like to get you in the cockpit of my X302 and fuck you."

He turned his gaze to her and it was a heated one, although his tone had been kept deliberately light..non-offensive. "What'd ya think?"

"Cockpit is too small, sir...and..."

"Carter." Jack used his 'command' tone. "Fantasizing here."

"...Oh...sorry, sir." She settled, lifting her pretty profile, listening intently. "Go on."

"Yeah..no auto-pilot so...when we started dropping, you'd only have, oh say...30–40 seconds to cum or...we would crash and burn."

"Lovely way to go, sir." She sighed lightly...

"So...could you?" He asked, needing an answer.

"Well, as I said...theoretically.."

"Carter!"

"Could I cum in that amount of time? No...could you?" She blinked innocent eyes to him.

"We are discussing you." Hell, he could cum right now, truth told. She didn't have to know that, of course.

"Then, no...seriously doubt it, sir."

"No?" He tilted his head, sensing a challenge behind her words..or...maybe he just wanted to think she had issued one...

"I like a slow build up...lots of play time but...you know that already don't you." She smiled sweetly at him.

"I think you're underestimating yourself."

"Do you?" She frowned. She took her time. "...No..no, there is no way I could...do it in that short amount of time. I am relatively certai-----OHHHH!"

O'Neill had moved remarkably fast, hauling the woman over his lap in a matter of seconds...

Carter found herself deposited soundly across his thighs and grinned as she felt Jack's hand cover her bottom. He spread his fingers over both cheeks and ...simply...allowed his palm to filter it's warmth through the thin cotton of the robe that covered the area.

Carter felt herself grow a little...wet.

"Well!" She surveyed her new surroundings, the couch was a nice color... "That was a new move. Special Ops training, sir?"

Jack lifted his calloused palm and ...smacked her ass cheeks smartly.

"Ohhhh!" The woman gasped her shock and...well...her mouth fell open. "What was that fo....."

The man smacked her again...not hard but...hard enough to sting deliciously.

Carter's breathing was becoming a little..labored... "Hello? I didn't do anythin..."

Another...smack...harder... "That is the problem ...'Major'."

She loved when he reminded her of his, oh, soooo superior rank in that cocky shit-ass way of his....

"You're done nothing for two freaking weeks now, night after night in that bed...nothing." O'Neill voiced his grievances. "Haven't even played with yourself."

"Been a little busy, sir."

"......Excuse me?"

Sam thought it through ...did she want another swat or not... Hummmm..."....I...said..." She emphasized and...received her...reprimand.

She closed her eyes as the delicious pain/pleasure traversed her system...

"You definitely need an attitude adjustment.....'Major'." The man's deep baritone washed over her like a soothing balm...she loved Jack O'Neill's voice. The very sound of it oft times gave her goose flesh. "And...I am just the man that can...give it to you."

She smiled slowly...well, she could not argue with that statement...he certainly had proven it a few times in the past.

Damn, she was totally wet...

He didn't often chose to 'play'...like this but...when he did...God! The woman loved this side of Jack O'Neill.

His hand slid up and under the tossed hem of her gown. Without preamble, his fingers hooked into the rim of her pantie's top and he began to tug them down over her buttocks...

"Sir!" She hastily reminded herself more than the man... "I'm still...ey...you know."

His hand halted it's movement for a beat. "Yeah, Carter..'I know'. He assured her. "Never thought I'd be jealous of a damned tampon."

"Col!" The woman tinted slightly at such honestly.

He righted her effortlessly. "...Go remove it, get a towel and come back here." He looked at his watch and she wondered aloud....

"Am I being timed, sir?"

"Oh yeah, Carter...on a lot of things today." He lifted an all too confident stare.

She held her grin...did he have any idea how...sexy he was? Of course he did...what was she thinking? "...And...if I don't pass?"

"Oh, you'll 'pass'...I have complete faith in you." He tapped his watch face as a gentle reminder and lifted impatient brows.

She was intrigued in spite of herself, and decided to...play along. She cast him a 'doubtful' look but went to do his bidding wondering where his infamous mind was and what he had in store for her if she followed his instructions correctly.

She came back with her towel and lifted her brows...

He had sat on the couch waiting but..she didn't think he had waited 'patiently' for she discerned a decidedly enlarged 'bulge' in his trousers and he was sitting slightly askew. She once again had difficulty holding her smile.

"Sit in the chair...that one...facing me." He motioned.

She looked at it...the one directly across from him.

"Put the towel under you and...sit."

Carter frowned but...slowly...did as he had requested....ok....ordered. She had liked that tone, it gave her pause for thought. What would happen if she refused.

She decided not to do so. She sat, folding her hands on her lap and wondered how she would get the blood stain out of her robe...she must be spotting it even now, although, admittedly, her flow had almost ceased and in truth it had felt good to get that damned tampon out of her for a few moments...

Jack O'Neill, the smart ass, didn't have to be made privy to that fact, however, she decided.

The man invented the word.. 'cocky'...speaking of which... Carter glanced at his...cock.

"Sir..are you alright? Your..eh..condition seems to have worsened in the past few minutes." He had noted her...noting his arousal earlier as well and had not been in the least bit embarrassed to be found in such a state. He had merely glanced to where she had been staring then...lifted a serene 'stare' right back as if to say...'yeah,....so what?"

"Let's concern yourself with your condition....'Major'...shall we."

"I am not aware I have a....'condition'...sir."

"Really." He seemed a little puzzled for a second. "Maybe I can help with that...play with yourself."

"...Excuse me sir?" Carter had heard and...thought he was so damned cute in this mood.

"Lift your gown...touch you clit...let me watch you play with yourself...."

The woman drew in an even breath. "Why should I...sir?"

"One?...because you want to..." Jack informed her... "B?....because I told you to do so..."

Carter had no intention of making it easy for him...but..Jack knew she would not.

"I will get all messy..." She crinkled her nose and the man's cock lengthened ....he freakin loved when she made that cute little gesture.

"More than you know....I plan to come over there as soon as you ...cum and jack-off on your cunt..."

Carter swallowed...she read the promise in those creamy dark depths and...started to...tremble slightly inside at what he made her envision.

"Your hands are shaking, Major."

Damn the man's perceptive powers...

She clenched her small fists accordingly.

"Touch yourself...move that damned fabric...let me see..." His eyes dropped, and she, flushed with pleasure

"Haven't even seen the damned thing...least you could do Carter..." He slowly sought her tinted cheeks. "Come on baby...let me just...see it."

The woman closed her eyes, thrilling to the man's handling of the situation. She slowly lifted the robe, her eyes flying open at Jack's sharp intake of breath as the sight he wanted most to see was revealed to him.

He stared openly..."Jesus." He had not forgotten how sensual she was, but to see it...finally...

Carter loved the way he looked at her. She deliberately touched her clit and rubbed it gently with her finger tip and reveled in his low...guttural groan...and he had closed his eyes to the ecstasy she had allowed him...but he quickly opened them...not wishing to miss anything the woman might think to do.

"...Gently baby." He instructed...moving off the couch hastily...situating himself between her legs, having pushed her thighs apart with the inside of his palm... "Not too fast."

"Thought I was being...timed." She almost did not get it out...her nerves were tingling, her center vivid with life...a fire within her...fanned by this man's words and attitude and...the look in his eyes.

Jack...unzipped his trousers...reaching inside. He produced his enlarged penis and rubbed the tender head about her clit...

Carter groaned and opened her legs wider.... "Ohhhhhhhh!"

"Gonna cum the hell all over you...my little cunt." Jack began pumping his shaft rapidly...his eyes always on what was below him... "But...not before you give me your's...give it to me..." He encouraged. "Don't make me wait, angel..." He lifted his eyes and flame danced behind the dark chocolate... "Now...I want it now...fore I cream all over the damned floor...want to waste all this...baby? Give it..."

Carter felt the stirring begin inside her cavern and moaned weakly....

"Major!!!"

The rough, gravely command sent her over the edge...

"YES!" Jack choked on his own emotions as his semen erupted forth, spraying Carter's opened area with warm...creamy....thick...liquid...

Carter whimpered...shaking visibly with the power of her climax....God! She had soooooo needed that....

Jack leaned kissing her passionately....deeply...his hand covered her with the edge of the towel absently........

The kiss was warm and sexy and...meaningful...

And when the man reluctantly pulled back...and grinned slowly at her...she felt like she was the most fortunate woman in the entire world...

God had given her everything a woman could ever want or need....

"....stay, angel...I will get you cleaned up."

"Col...I can..."

"No..." He halted her objections and...his trek.. "I want to...I want to be...close to you..."

Carter didn't understand for it showed in her expression...

"Haven't seen it for a while...need to savor a little longer..." Jack grinned that little boy grin that turned her inside out. "I will behave this time..." He promised then...went on his way... In his mind...he added a cryptic... 'or....not.'


	123. Baby Names

SGC

"I swear to God, that is General Hammond's signature."

"You sure, Walter?" Mac looked closer at the list and grinned... "Then this one must be as well."

The smaller man read the paper, and nodded. Then grinned. "That is for Jacob I guess."

"Don't want to be O'Neill when Carter's old man finds out about all that has transpired."

Coletti nodded sagely....

Mac read the names listed for the baby.....

Abilene  
Jacobina  
Andromeda

Mac grinned. "That was Calli...she loves that movie..."

"What movie..."

"The Andromeda Strain." Walter rolled his eyes at Coletti.

"Excuse the hell out of me, short guy." Coletti pushed Walter aside and read on.

Valla (Greek: singled out)

"That has to be the 'archeological guy'...." Coletti was fairly certain. "What kind of weirdo name is that, imagine the type of chick that would have it?"

Brunhilde (Dixon)  
Anise (EXCUSE ME?) Carter's handwriting  
Freya (Goddess of Love, Fertility and Beauty) (WHATEVER!) Carter's Handwriting again  
Peridot (Someone's favorite color)  
Nefertiti (Daniel.... Jack's handwriting..  
Cinderella (Disney...she who has rats for friends)  
Marge (Homer's wife)  
Dorothy (She who follows yellow brick road)Ariel (Little Mermaid)  
Tia (Egyptian: Princess...sister to the Pharaoh King Ramses) Jack's Hand Writing....second warning Geek Boy  
Cleopatra (DANIEL!!!)  
Venus Goddess of Love and Beauty (Neat hit song from 80's)  
Shanely Child of the OLD hero (THAT DOES IT GEEK BOY)  
Uhura Communication Officer  
Yeoman Rand (Weird hair but great legs)  
Alvis Greek: Thor's daughter (YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD!)

"I want to do one..I want to do one..."

"Don't get your boxers in a bunch, here..." Coletti handed Walter the marker. "Do one."

Walter was all smiles...he thought for a moment and put the name down. Coletti read it.

"Kaitlyn....it's..." the man shrugged his stocky shoulders. "Ok." He nodded his approval.

"It was my grandmother's name." Walter informed the SG team members.

"I like it." Mac had to agree with Coletti.

Walter wrote another after the one he had chosen.

Mac read it aloud. "Megan Kaitlyn Megan."

"Kaitlyn Megan O'Neill." Coletti rolled the name around on his tongue a few times...

"Name is bigger than 'little bit'." Mac grinned. He had christened the baby his own way. "But, yeah, Walter, I like it, now, if O'Neill and Carter go for it..."

"Why Megan?" Coletti questioned. He had once dated a woman named Megan...or...was it Margaret...no, wait...Martha...no..

"I like Megan." Walter simplified the issue greatly. MacAroy smiled at the man. "Let's get to the commissary. Have to meet Forbes there, something big is going down..."

"What?" Coletti had not been told anything.

"Don't know, he said to meet him...." Mac glanced at his watch. "So, we meet him."

Coletti shrugged. He had no where else he had to be.


	124. Grandpa Comes to Visit

Jack's Office

"I do not want to discuss it. You said no, you gave your reasons..."

"You are so full of it, Jack O'Neill....we WILL discuss this and we shall do so, now..." Carter did not back down. She had no intention of doing so. "I will not do that...not yet. I am open to it in the future, certainly, but not now."

"I would do it for you....and have!"

"Oh big deal...you love it."

"You would love it too...if you gave it a chance."

"I will, just not now." Carter moved closer around the desk and Jack lifted moody eyes. "Give me a little time to...think about it. Ok?"

"I can't do you the other way...Napoleon says...I need....." Jack stood, facing her, his tone an earnest one. "To do you! I can't even do you orally...what the hell is left me, Carter cut me some slack here. I'm kinda dying!"

The door opened without even a tap and both looked to the new arrival upon the scene....

Carter's mouth fell open. Jack straightened almost to military command.

".....Dad!"

"Oh...still remember who I am, hum?" Jacob smiled insincerely to his daughter. "Leave us."

"Eh...." Carter checked with Jack, who, checked with Carter.

"Now...Sam." Jacob left no room for disagreement or argument, his tone more than chilly...as was his expression.

Carter cast O'Neill a...sorry, you are on your own look...and, smiled brightly as she passed her father who had held the door open for her departure.

"I love you, Dad." She tip-toed, kissing his cheek hastily....

He merely...looked at her.

She smiled listlessly, swallowed and...left.

Jacob turned his full attention to....Col Jack O'Neill...Air force Officer...and Gentleman.

".....Jacob...buddy. How ya been? Wanna sit? Coffee?"

"Can it." Jacob closed the door. Crossed his arms and stared hard at the officer and gentleman.

".....So....long time no see." Jack tried again.

"Yeah...nine months by my calculations..."

Jack...shifted his eyes. ".....Eh....."

Jacob stepped one step, his expression ominous. "In my day and age...a man approached the woman's father with his intentions...In my day and age..." He leaned on Jack's desk front, his eyes piercing into the Col's dark ones. "A man did the right thing, he stepped up and made an honest woman out of the girl he..."

Jacob straightened...slowly. "That..." He jerked his head toward the closed door. "Is my ...daughter. My...only daughter!"

Jack's mind was racing a thousand miles a minute. "I picked the name Jacobina!"

"George...picked it."

"But I loved it."

Jacob's expression did not alter one iota. And Jack noted the man's hands clenched and unclenched...as did Jacob's jaw-line.

"We love it...a lot. Wanna see the baby?"

"Baby." Jacob lifted his brows and nodded slowly, his eyes never once leaving Jack's face.

"You're a grandpa...again....JJ says hi."

Jacob simply continued to stare at Jack O'Neill.

"I can explain all this...." Jack was sure he could....

"Explain why no one thought to contact me...in all this time..." Jacob suggested.

"We tried, you know the Tok'ra, they call us, we don't call them...you said that yourself...didn't you?"

"Don't blame this on the Tok'ra."

The phone rang and Jack jumped to answer it.

"Don't even think it." Jacob's hand reached the receiver first and his look said it all.

Jack withdrew his hand and tried a smile. "Was just gonna get rid of em..."

Jacob raised to his full height.

"So..." Jack nodded at nothing in particular. "Selmac well?"

"What is he got to do with it?"

"Just asking." Jack shrugged. "I mean, he is probably more objective about this thing, what does he think I should...."

'Selmac' pulled his zat gun and fired it once...directly at Jack O'Neill.

Jack rolled around in agony for a goodly while, cursing loudly and of long duration as the nerves in his body absorbed the violent shock rays from the gun.

Jacob sat in a near-by chair and watched the man on the floor...his expression benign.

"So....Jack..." He folded his hands across his abdomen, sitting back comfortably in the chair, swiveling absently back and forth as he watched the Col. "Selmac is not as happy with you as I thought. I thought....he was ok with it. Guess I was wrong, hum?"

"Shit!" Jack wanted to rub his aching arms and legs but he just couldn't move as yet...

"Shit! Fuck!" It really hurt to be hit by one of those damned things. Really!

"Where's the baby?"

Jack would have loved to tell the old bastard but he had other things to contend with for the moment. "Shit!!!"

"Yeah, I know...'fuck'." Jacob nodded absently. "Could have called, maybe sent a memo? Tried a little harder to find us."

"Hammond did! Shit!" Jack was able to lay his head back on the floor now, at least he breathed raggedly trying to ease the pain from his body. "Fuck! THAT HURT!"

"I imagine it did." Jacob shifted, leaning his elbow on the right arm of the chair. "Did my heart good though....where is my grandbaby?"

"With Janet Frasier." Jack grated.... "Shit!!!" He groaned, rolling unto his side, and grabbed his head so it wouldn't fall off his shoulders, gasping as his sight wavered in and out of focus.

Jacob arose. "We aren't finished...." He headed for the door. "We'll talk later, Jack..." He halted, his hand on the knob. "Gonna be here for a few days. Yeah...we'll have plenty of time to....talk."

He opened the door and stepped into the corridor. "Hey...don't get up. I'll show myself out....you just, lay there. And Jack....have a nice day."

Jack O'Neill heard the door close and breathed a heartfelt sigh of relief.... "Fuck." He whispered his discomfort and closed his eyes, allowing his body to return to normal on it's own. Pay backs were, indeed...hell. Especially where Jacob Carter was concerned, it appeared.

Jack was soooo looking forward to their next little meeting.

He pulled himself into a fetal position and grimaced. Maybe in an hour or so the feelings would return to his limbs right now it was as if an electrical jolt the size of Colorado had traversed his body. Yeah...waiting was good. He would just lay here and...wait.

All and all...it could have been worse. He didn't know how, but...he was sure...it could have gone a hell of a site more...no...no, on second thought...it had been pretty bad. Yeah..it pretty much had sucked. "Fuck." He grimaced again and...tried to lay very...very...still.


	125. You Suck

William Forbes made his way back through the labyrinth of corridors of the SGC. He knew his destination...He knew where she would be.

He nodded to a few passing acquaintances, absently saluting the junior officers as they passed...his mind on other matters entirely. This time, he did not even pay any mind to the fact most had turned, admiring his mode of dress and either offered a puzzled look or grinned accordingly, sensing why he was in full military attire.

He had issued a smart, crisp salute when Jacob Carter passed. Forbes recognized a higher ranking officer even if the man was dressed in the garb of a Tok'ra. So...the man was finally back. Forbes fleetingly thought...what Jack O'Neill would feel about that fact.

Jacob Carter had smiled...slightly..the gesture not reaching his eyes and nodded in return, continuing on down the way.

The Col turned down Corridor 'C'...Maintenance Section and did not even hesitate at the closed door, his large hand covering the handle as he turned the knob.

Calli Hertz stood, back to him, arms folded across her amble chest area. She seemed engrossed in the study of a poster of the Apollo Moon landing.

She turned her head at his entrance, their eyes meeting and holding for a long beat. He closed the door absently. "It's not for the kid, Calli."

"Liar! At least Reynolds is honest about what he wants. Why did you do that?" She motioned to his attire. "In front of all those people! I told you how I felt about..." She motioned again. "That!"

"Just like I told you...how I felt...or did you not hear the part about my being in love with you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nice touch...especially after Mac had to drag it out of you."

Fuck...she had picked up on that? "He didn't drag it out of me....it's hard to...say that shit in front of..." He...calmed. Anger would get him no where with dumbass here. He...took a few moments to clear his head. "Ok...listen...if I did this thing wrong." He shrugged stocky shoulders. "I am sorry...I thought...if I ...if..you...saw I would do it in front of...others...it might mean more to you."

"You don't have to marry me...I never said you did. If you want to be a part of the kid's life...then do so." She stated her point of view.... "You don't have to go to extremes here. You do not love me, William Forbes...you feel an obligation...I really hate that."

"Don't fucking tell me what I feel, Calli."

"Don't fucking speak to me in that manner!" She bristled....and would have stalked out the door...but he grasp her arm as she passed..

"How the hell...does everything go so wrong with you...I thought you would be pleased with my efforts...it's what you said you wanted...."

"I never said any such thing." She jerked but he held firm to her wrist.

"When you said....I would do it for Annie...I wanted to show you...I would do it for you."

She...calmed. She had said that. Then a thought struck her. "You did it for Annie because you wanted to...you are doing it for me...because you HAVE too...or so you believe...this is not 1950...no one gets married because of...this!" She motioned curtly to her stomach.

He closed his eyes and grated... "I ...am....not....doing it for that reason. I fucking love you...why is anyone's guess!...I don't want Reynolds ...or any other man..to fuck you...I want that to be my right and mine alone. Is that clear enough for you?"

Calli...frowned. ".....Are you telling the truth?"

"No...I'm lying." Then ...at her expression. "I am TELLING THE TRUTH!"

She lifted perfectly arched brows. "Did you just...raise your voice to me?"

"Rather I raised my hand?" He clamped his full lips together tightly and...turned her over his knee...positioning himself on the desk, half on...half off...

"Don't you even think of.....OHHHHHH!" Calli's threat was cut short by a well placed palm over the firmness of her ass cheeks...not once but three consecutive swats...each a little sharper than the last. "Y-YOU.....OOOOHHHHHHH!... FUCK YOU,YOU...OUCHHHHHHHHHHHHH! S-STOP....IT!

"When you come to your fucking senses...I will..." The man brought his palm down on the khaki covered ass with conviction. The woman's moans caused the man's cock to expand.  
He righted her...his fingers working the zipper and belt buckle of her pants....she struggled, squirming and cursing him soundly. "You want some more of what I just gave you?...." He held her effortlessly, completing his task...all the while...the woman struggled and squirmed and tried to break free from his iron grasp. He ignored her completely, holding her effortlessly and tugged the tight pants down, her panties following...."Wearing them today...surprise of surprises."

"Fucker!" She tried every move she knew and...nothing. The man's arms were immoveable from about her body... "Don't you dare! Don't you...."

Forbes roughly tugged the panties down..allowing them to remain just below her exposed buttocks, as he kicked her legs apart. Calli gasped and stumbled, caught completely off balance. Forbes arm held her securely from falling unto the desk top. She braced her hands on the latter and...continued her colorful string of metaphors concerning his birthright...or lack of one.

"Since this is the only form of communication you seem to comprehend..." He undid the front of his own dress slacks. One arm all he needed to hold the girl's useless struggles. "I will use it to get your somewhat wayward attention."

"I hate you! I hope a Mother Goa'uld ship lands on you and kills you dead!"

"Shut the fuck up." He grabbed her hair and forced the large bulb of his cock into the tiny opening of her cunt in one hard, confident thrust.

"Ahhhhhh!" The girl cried out and stiffened at the unwarranted invasion.

"Dry fuck...have never tried that...hum? You like it?" He began the ancient movements of love-making, his stabs hard...meaningful and...with a purpose.

Calli tried to pry her hair from his fist's grasp but the man only jerked once and..continued his...efforts. "You like this?"

Calli's cunt heated nicely with the friction of his constant...pumping and under other circumstances... "Mother Fucker!"

"No..only you, baby...." He closed his eyes as he felt the familiar stirring begin in his groin. "I....fuck....only....shit..." The man gasped as it started...his breathing becoming more than labored... "Ohhhh....s-shit!" He allowed the intense pleasure to wash over him, enjoying it to the fullest...his fist holding her that she could not move and take it from him....her hair felt like silk between his fingers....

Forbes...finished and withdrew his instrument instantly. He released the girl...his eyes on her as he fastened his slacks absently.

She moaned softly...pushing herself upright slowly...his eyes dropped to her nakedness as she turned about...pushing her hair back out of her face. She...bent slightly, hauling her panties and khakis slowly back up her legs...

He watched her face. It was flushed and beautiful...and highly pissed. She lifted a dark, angry stare to his waiting one. He slapped the black box down on the desk beside her.. "When you put the ring on your finger...that is when I will allow you to cum..."

Her cheeks blazed hotter and the emerald eyes flashed with the heat of battle. "Get fucked....I don't need you to 'cum'.....and I sure as hell do not need you permission! Just who the fuck do you think you ar...."

"I am the man that can deliver what you need when you need it...and yeah, you can cum without me...but..." He swept her petite frame with masculine appreciation. "It's not half so much fun...is it?"

"You cocky son-of-a-bitch...." She swung her small fist upward hoping to connect with his face but he blocked her efforts, knocking the attempt aside. "I hate YOU!"

"So you said...but I made you wet when I was inside you a few seconds ago...what's that all about? Humm...or...was that just my cream, baby."

She tried to hit him again....and when he caught her wrist...she lifted her knee...his free hand blocked that attempt as well...catching the top of her thigh and shoving it back down... "Don't hurt that, baby...may want to play with it later..."

"I hat...

"Hate me, yeah...got that...wanna come up with something original ...or..." His eyes traveled her body suggestively. "Just want to....cum?"

"If I were a man...."

"You...are not." He soothed her with his condescending tone. "I don't fuck...men. But, we all know...I fuck you...anytime....anywhere...any...way....I please....don't we."

Calli fumed in silence...that pouty little look on her face turning the man inside out, truth told...she didn't have to know that....

"Not any longer." She predicted. "Guess I'll have to find someone new for that position."

Forbes blood chilled at the prophetic words. He involuntarily stepped, his features chiseled in stone, his eyes filled with dark fury.

Calli Hertz retreated, a tiny gasp of fear/excitement escaping her, the large emerald eyes blinked their sudden vulnerability.

Forbes checked his natural instinct to kill and maim, getting his temper under control. "You try it..." He hissed his anger, his tone emotion filled. "What I gave you just now will pale compared to what I do to you next time I get you alone...and as for the son-of-a-bitch that you choose? He's a dead man and you...will wish you were."

"Go to hell!" She pushed her luck. "First chance I get I'm going to slash every tire on that precious fucking jeep of yours."

For some reason, that statement made the man feel somewhat better...that? He could live with. "Put the ring on...stop being asinine and grown the hell up." He suggested...strongly. "The sooner you do, the sooner things will get back to normal...at least...normal..for you."

"Go fuck yourself." Calli 'suggested' right back. "Stick the ring up your ass."

"Prefer the little toy you bought for me...did you like the one I got you?"

She flushed again in remembrance. "You suck!"

"And...quite well judging from your reaction. That's ok, angel...you are sooo much better at it than I."

"I know that." She smiled insincerely at the man.

"Put the ring on...we can use that chair there." He motioned. "I'll fuck your ass...spread you across the arms..you like to be fucked hard and fast...don't you, precious."

"At least I have a few preferences....you, apparently...will fuck anything that moves."

"And..you 'move' so well." He advised silkily, his cock threatening to expand yet again at the thought. "Don't you."

"I don't know...why don't you check with Reynolds." Calli twisted the knife in a little farther. "He can tell you...in a few minutes."

Forbes...merely looked at her. His expression unreadable.

For a brief second...Calli thought she had went a bit too far. She had not meant the remark but, dammit...he was insufferable.

The tension was brittle and the woman held her breath, uncertain as to what the man would do or...how he would react.

She could see the clean shaven jaw-line clench and unclench...as were the burly fists by his side.

His eyes were blue chips of ice.

She steeled herself for the worse.

William Forbes simply walked from the room...his manner stiff and unyielding.

Calli stood, alone. In the wake of ominous silence he left behind.

Her eyes were drawn to the small black velvet box beside her on the desk top. She ...reached, opening it. The woman gasped. "Ohhhh!" It was beautiful. The ring sparkled and shined, glinting up at her.

Calli chanced a hasty glance at the door, crossing quickly to check the outside area. She heard no footfalls, closing the door hastily, leaning against it. She extracted the ring and placed it on her finger. "....Ohh!" She smiled happily, holding her hand up, turning it this way and that, in different positions to check the brilliance of the stone...the very....large stone.

She felt a little guilty suddenly, replacing the ring into it's cushioned sitting, closing the box.

Well...she had blown that fucking opportunity.

"Shit.!" She moped moodily, cursing herself soundly and of long duration. She absently rubbed her backside because it still smarted from asswipe's...attentions. She wanted to rub her cunt as well, for that was sore too but...she refrained.

She needed a shower. And headed out the door only to jog back having gotten only a few feet, remembering her roses. She would put them in water, because...that's what you did with flowers. She had seen it on movies.

She, personally, had never received any in real life. She smiled at the beautiful red blooms as she walked the corridors of SGC. She didn't notice her surroundings or the people smiling at her expression as she passed.

She was miserable. She hated being at odds with William Forbes and she fleetingly wondered what she should do about somewhere to stay tonight. She had already closed her apartment and....others were moving in very soon. She could not go there...she certainly could not go...home...well, it wasn't her home...the Col would be pissed. He would not want her there now.

She put the black box in her locker behind the rolled up poster of Fox Mulder. She glanced at the poster on her locker door...an exact duplicate of the one in Mulder's office. 'I Want To Believe'..... She sighed.

She found an empty sink and ran some water, placing the long stems of her roses into the cool liquid. She stared at them for a goodly beat.

Her ass was still pink from Forbes' less than gentle handling. She checked it in the full length mirror and scowled. "Asswipe." She muttered, examining the area critically.

She went to the first empty stall, setting the water temperature absently, stepping under the spray.

Several women entered, laughing and chatting and greeting her. She smiled back, then stood under the steamy water for a goodly spell.

"Calli...what happened to your ass?"

Calli frowned. "Nothing happened to my ass...my ass is perfectly normal, thank you."

The woman grinned. "Yeah...if you're a lobster."

"Yeah...you're all red."

"Stop looking at my ass!"

The two women giggled. "Forbes getting a little....rough of late?"

"It wasn't him."

"Yeah...right." The one woman laughed at such a concept. "Whatever floats your boat, honey....you go girl."

"I tell you what, woman...you ever get tired of that cave man? Send him on over..."

They shared a good laugh at that and Calli's mood dropped even more so. She turned back to the spray, allowing it to cool her cheeks. "I think I just did." She murmured dejectedly but...they did not hear...they were already well out of ear shot.


	126. Forbes vs Reynolds

Commissary

Forbes handed MacAroy his discarded jacket, tie and hat. He went directly to Frank Reynolds. "You...me...in the gym...now."

Reynold's frown turned upside down...he grinned impishly, arising fluidly. "Alright!....finally!....No gloves...bare fists."

"Wouldn't have it any other way...dickweed." Forbes wanted this more than he had ever wanted anything in his entire life...except for ...maybe...Calli Hertz.

"Let's go!" Reynolds was soooo 'up' for this...

"Let's do." Forbes nodded.

"Cool." Coletti followed the two men out...rubbing his hands together briskly. He exchanged glances with MacAroy who fell into step beside him. "We should have made a list."

"We should have taken bets...thought you weren't speaking to me." Mac reminded teasingly. Coletti fell into brooding silence which only amused the older man more. "Want to know what they look like?"

"Shut the hell up, man." Coletti groaned his supposed pain. "Geesh...rub it in, why don't ya."

"Doing my best." Mac admitted.

In the gym...Reynolds shed his over-shirt and was in his green tee and fatigues...the two men circled each other, fists raised in the time honored manner of predator facing down predator... The gathering crowd gave them room and waited anxiously for the first punch to be thrown...

All called out encouragement to their favorite opponent...

And then...Forbes fist slashed out, connecting squarely with Reynold's jawline...which staggered the heavy man but...he returned a well-placed left to the area above William Forbes' eye.

Blood spurted and the battle commenced....

* * *

30 Minutes Later...Infirmary

Both men sat...well, Forbes sat...Reynolds chose to lay...on examining tables. Janet Frasier worked on the cut above the Col's eye, her expression more than stern each time his eyes met the creamy brown one's of the petite woman. "This will require stitches...and I am not using an anesthetic."

Forbes shrugged mentally. Oh, well...what the hell...a few more seconds of pain...

"Man...I think you broke my freakin ribs..." Reynolds bemoaned his lot in life, cradling the area mentioned protectively....

"Thanks...I feel great, myself." Forbes listed to the east...favoring a very bruised and battered body. He winced at Frasier's not so gentle handling as she bandaged a slash on his cheek caused by Reynold's fist.

"You both are stupid!" Janet Frasier stated her opinion readily, turning Forbes' face non-to gently to swap the blood from the cut over his eye.

"Owww." He grimaced.

"Shut up!" The woman snapped. "I've a good mind to report you both to General Hammon..."

"General Hammond is already aware, Doctor." The large man had come upon the scene, Walter Harriman was never far away from Hammond. He followed the General into the area...

Reynolds rolled off the table, trying to come to 'attention' but groaned and didn't quite pull the proper stance off. He gave it a gamely try.

William Forbes slid to the ground, managing a half-hearted salute of respect for the new arrival, his muscles and body rebelling at the unwarranted demand of usage.

Hammond examined the men and shook his head woefully, his expression a grim one. "It's not enough we have to fight replicators and Goa'ulds, now we're fighting amongst ourselves...I want to know what this is all about....gentlemen...and I use the term loosely...and I want to know...yesterday!"

Forbes exchanged a quick glance with Reynolds.

In reality...Hammond already knew, of course... Walter Harriman had told him.

".....Small disagreement, sir." Reynolds was the first to lie....as Hammond knew both men would.

"....Nothing of consequence, sir." Forbes complied with said lie. Both men bravely held rigid, military stances...

Reynolds looked like he was going to puke....Forbes looked like he had been in a car crash.

"....Take care of them, Doctor..you both report to me in one hour." Hammond's fists clenched and unclenched. "This is not ended...not by a long shot...trust me."

"Yes, sir." Both men nodded and spoke in unison.

Hammond cast each a scathing look then exited, Walter Harriman in tow.

Forbes...sat, breathing a sigh of relief.

Reynolds crawled back on his table, happy to return to his moaning and groaning. He stopped long enough to voice the question. "So...technically...what can he do to us?" He sought Forbes. "I mean...he won't take away our commands...right? I thought we could fight if we did it in the gym."

"He should!" Frasier answered for Forbes, her hands on shapely hips. "Throw the book at you...both!...Acting like two stupid little school boys! And, what did it get you? I have no time for idiots. I have real patients that need my attention."

"Owwww!" Reynolds grimaced as she 'gently' positioned him for a good probing of his ribs... "Hey...Doc...easy..."

"Shut up!" She snapped.

Reynolds...frowned but...shut up.

Forbes held the cotton swabs where the woman had placed them on his cut...not wanting to remind her...he needed a few more...the blood was flowing still....

"I want x-rays of those ribs..." The woman gave one last look of disdain and went to order the tests.

The silence did not last long. "Good left, Forbes...didn't see it coming." Reynolds mentioned the rib incident. "Gotta give ya that."

"I'm thinking...draw." Forbes frowned over at his 'adversary'....

"Nah..you had me. I was down and...wasn't getting back up." Reynolds admitted freely.

"You did get back up." Forbes well remembered.

"Didn't want to." Reynolds grinned.

Forbes tried to...but his mouth hurt when he did...split lip. "Ouch...didn't want ya to."

Reynolds chuckled then...groaned. "Shit...don't make me laugh." He bent, cradling his mid-section.

The fell into a mutual silence for a beat.

"I would have paid to see that fight." Reynolds voiced his thoughts.

"Better than what's been on cable lately." Forbes nodded thoughtfully.

"Damned straight. See that one last week? What a farce."

"Staged...had to be...didn't even see the punch that supposedly took him out." Forbes had paused and replayed several times.

"Can't see something that never happened." Reynolds nodded sagely.

"Tell me about it...hey..." Forbes scowled over at the other man. "Mac and I are going to the stadium next weekend...wanna go?"

"You bringing Coletti? He cramps my action with the chicks."

"He is busy."

Reynolds grinned. "Should have guessed that."

"Do you believe Mac got Miss 'D' cups?" Forbes shook his head carefully, cause when he shook it otherwise..it felt like it might fall off. "The man has a way with women...Calli adores him...always has."

"So why didn't you beat the shit out of him instead of me?" Reynolds chuckled again. And...winced for his efforts. "Personally...I think he could take you."

"No way in hell I would ever raise a hand to him...and besides...a midget in a leather jacket could take me right now."

Reynolds laughed and....cursed. "Fuck...stop it!"

The silence came again for a beat. "She take the ring?"

Forbes grew quiet.

Reynolds sensed the 'why' of it. "She likes you, man...not me...I know...I gave it my best shot." He grinned again...

Forbes changed out his cotton swaps for fresh ones. "I want to kill her."

Reynolds tried not to chuckle..... "Know some guys from special Ops that are looking for part-time work."

"No...I...want to do it...personally. Slowly...painfully." Forbes was pretty sure.

"You were pissed at her...taking it out on me, right?" He sought the other man.

Forbes lowered his head...Calli's threat echoing in his mind. "She said....she would let you."

Reynolds laughed throatily. "Now, you tell me? She was bull-shitting you. You have to know that. I knew there wasn't a chance after a while...just like screwing with your head.. She likes me but she is in love...with you, dude."

"The problem is...getting her to 'know' it...she is so incredibly stupid. I don't know what the hell I see in her."

"Yeah, ya do." The other man grinned.

"No....I don't." Forbes reinforced his believes.

"Then...why propose...oh...yeah...me." Reynolds chuckled. "I was touched by that sincere, drawn out expression of your undying love for her."

"Eat shit and die."

Reynolds smiled, happy with his wit. "If it were me? I'd go home...fuck her good and proper...put the damned ring on her finger and find the nearest Justice of the Peace...get it done...then worry about the details later. Weddings are for women...that can wait."

"You don't know her if ya think that would work."

"Then...what are you going to do?"

"Hell...I don't know...with her? You learn to play it by ear."

"Old Doc Frasier is coming....come on...idiot. Help me up...I'm a Marine, for God's sake...can't let that cute little nurse see me all weak and helpless like this...she might get it in her mind to take advantage of me."

Forbes hobbled over...lending the other man a hand. "Yeah, shit...can't have that..."

"How do I look?"

"Like shit."

Reynolds shrugged...."Hey...they like that...makes em want to mother ya."

Forbes sighed mentally. His thoughts turning to Calli Hertz.


	127. A Heartfelt Proposal?

William Forbes tried to ignore the grins and knowing looks as he traversed the halls of StarGate Command. He pulled several times at the collar of his class 'A's"...unaware of having done so...he hated donning these things but...in this instance...nothing less would do.

The man was ever so glad he had not passed General Hammond at least.

He turned the familiar corridors, his step in cadence. He moved fluidly, unaware of that aspect of himself either. He had sooo many other things on his mind today.

He had awakened early...not disturbing Calli although he made sure he left her a note on his pillow...saying he was called in for an early briefing session. He had not been but...he had needed time to prepare everything.

The dozen red roses hung absently from his hand, his hat held in his other. Under his arm he held the heart-shaped box securely and he checked his inner jacket pocket for the oblong black box he had purchased only half-hour earlier.

The smaller one...he grasped in his palm...the same one that held the roses.

He was prepared for this...he was sure he was... He had written the words he wanted to say on his notepad and studied them meticulously before he had gotten out of the jeep. He possessed a photographic memory. He could fucking do this.

He was nervous all the same. If that little bitch turned him down...in front of..everyone he knew would be there at this time of the morning...well..let's just say..he had his P-90 and...he was looking forward to some much anticipated target practice.

He stopped outside the swinging doors of the commissary, taking a moment to steel his conviction and his...courage.

Dixon strolled up and grinned at Forbes' attire and...the many items the man was burdened with. He opened the door for the Col, his grin widening. "Still time to think it through.....change your mind. She hasn't seen you yet..." Dixon glanced about the crowded commissary. "But...maybe that's because she's too busy being hit on by Reynolds..." He turned a lazy stare to William Forbes. "Ya think?"

Forbes mood dropped a notch but he managed not to allow the other man to see as much.

He entered and felt the instant..attention of most turn his way. Dixon waited patiently behind him... His grin still pasted on his face.

Forbes lifted his head and squared his shoulders. He passed the table where SG-1 sat...catching Jack O'Neill's eyes. He had expected some smart ass remark from the man but Jack looked him over then returned to his coffee...sticking his finger in the cup and extracting some imaginary thing... Forbes was a little wary..he had expected...more, somehow and his instincts told him...the worse was still to come where Col. Jack O'Neill was concerned.

Samantha Carter's face beamed him a smile and her eyes were sparkling with the need to gush the woman thing...he sensed that as well. She had noted the flowers and gifts...she sensed the why of it all. As, apparently...everyone else in the damned place.

Conversation had stopped...all eyes turned his direction.

Forbes never second guessed his decisions....he was doing so now...for the first time ever.

"Arguably...the best horror film ever made...." Callie Hertz was in a profoundly deep conversation with Anthony Coletti... "Was Hitchcock's 'Psycho'. Hand's down."

"Get real...no way...old school. 'Friday the 13th." Coletti shook his head woefully for such misguided thinking.

"What about the 'Attack of the Killer Tomatoes." MacAroy added his opinion.

"Still not talking to you." Coletti informed the older man and Mac grinned accordingly.

"Hey...she likes him better than you...get over it." Calli took up for her best friend. "Little Miss 'D' Cups, apparently has a brain to go with her...other attributes..."

"What would you know about 'brain'..big ass...she just needs time to come to her senses...she will realize he's old and..." Coletti snapped.

"Well......" MacAroy lifted his brows at the new arrival on the scene...halting the intellectual conversation. "What have we here?"

Forbes ignored the man's twinkling eyes...seeking those of the woman he needed to speak with.

Calli's mouth was agape and she was looking him over with a wide-eyed stare. ".....Wow." She swallowed...hard. He looked...superb. So very....handsome in those...then...a thought struck her. "Oh, my God...who died????"

She instinctively sought out the 'archeological guy'.

Daniel shrugged and seemed as perplexed as she...he was still very much alive...this time.

She returned her gaze to a patiently waiting....Col. William Forbes.

He swatted the roses into her breast...he had things to do and he wanted them done as quickly as humanly possible suddenly.

Calli gasped, "Owwww " She carefully removed the thorn that had stuck into the top part of her uniform. She stared at the flowers she held, completely confused.

The smell of the roses was very nice.

"Here." Forbes gruffly presented the oblong black box.

Calli stared at it. Coletti took it and opened it. "Cool." He showed the girl the contents.

"Ohhhhhh." She admired the necklace with the sterling silver chain and tiny heart with a diamond in the center. "That's pretty...." She looked at Forbes. "Is it for your sister? Is it her birthday ...again?" Hadn't they just sent the woman a gift? Yeah, she picked it out with Coletti and Mac....couple weeks ago. Coletti had opted for the black lace teddy and Mac had insisted they send the ....

"No...idiot. It's for you." Forbes snapped. "Here." He handed Coletti the box of chocolate...the very expensive box of chocolates...which the man opened and chose a few to pop into his mouth.

Calli watched with envy as Coletti had done so.

She liked chocolate too.

Forbes took a deep breath and dropped his handkerchief on the floor. He cut his eyes to MacAroy who was most hard pressed not to burst out laughing...clearly. Forbes...closed his eyes and...wished the floor would open up and swallow him or at least...the alarm would go off and some alien with two heads or something would attempt to breech the base's defenses...none of which happened.

The man glanced at the emerald eyes of a totally disoriented and lost....Calli Hertz.

He felt his heart constrict and...knew he had to do this thing....

Forbes got down on one knee and looked up at the still, very much 'out of it'...woman.

He braced his hand on his knee and glanced hastily about at all the smiling...smirking...asinine faces staring back at him....

He checked with MacAroy again and he seemed to be waiting now... Forbes knew...for what.

He steeled his resolve and forged ahead. Because Mac had offered an almost imperceptible nod of his head...

"So..." Forbes sought out the woman. "You want to do this thing...or not?"

Calli...blinked...looked at Coletti...who had a mouth full of chocolate and...then back to...

"...Are you talking to me?" She asked the question most on her mind...well...she kinda wanted.... a chocolate.

Forbes took a moment...drew in a long breath...shook his head minutely for such a stupid question then....endeavored to answer it. "No...I'm speaking to Sasquatch over here..." He motioned to a rather large, burly Marine that sat grinning at him like he were an idiot...which he was beginning to think...maybe the label fit. "Of course I am speaking to you." 'Bitch'..he finished in his mind...

"Hey..." Coletti...motioned the woman over, a not too discrete distance, as he stepped the space himself.

Calli was clearly torn...she looked from Forbes to Mac...to... Coletti who motioned yet again...this time...with a more stern 'get the hell over here, I need to talk with you' glare.

Calli smiled wanly at Forbes but...stepped to where Coletti was. "WHAT?"

"You gotta move carefully here, girl..." Colette looked at Forbes who had lifted his hands in a 'what the hell' gesture when Calli had chosen to...go over to Coletti. "This is serious shit... Look...now? You got your freedom...freedom? It's good."

It wasn't like the man was keeping the conversation private. All was privy to what was being advised.

Calli glanced at Forbes...taking in all Coletti said, however.

She held her roses protectively.

"Reynolds? He wants you...bad." Coletti nodded toward the man who was seated a few tables away.

Calli glanced at Reynolds who pursed his lips and sent her a meaningful look and...a air kiss.

Forbes drew in a cleansing breath...He was soooooo gonna kick Reynolds ass....right after he kicked Coletti's.

"So you're knocked up..." Coletti dismissed. "You don't need a man to help with that...you already got me and Mac..right?"

Calli was deeply touched by his words and smiled warmly up at him.

"You accept the Col? All the fun stops...he will want you to tow the line, girl...be the little housewife...do all the ..."

"Coletti?" Forbes called, his tone and manner quite..controlled. "Can I see you for a sec?"

"Hey...talking here." Coletti made mention. "It's kinda important."

"Yeah, I know...this is important too...real...important. Just take a sec." Forbes smiled pleasantly.

Coletti rolled his eyes and...trudged back over....he stopped directly in front of William Forbes....who still waited...kneeling...leaned over, resting his weight on his thigh now, forearm balanced across the area.

"Yeah? What?"

Forbes right arm lifted, his fist connecting directly with Coletti's mid-section.

The younger man grunted, gasping for air...and doubled over with the force of the blow...

Calli rushed over...examining the man... "Hey " She objected....strenuously...her anger for William Forbes. "What did you do that for???"

"Y-Yeah???" Coletti seemed as dumb-founded as the girl. He was slowly but surely...getting his breath and equilibrium back... "What the hell was that?"

Mac shook his head woefully.

Forbes went back to his waiting mode...arm resting on propped thigh again.

"That's another thing...he freaks real easy, baby...." Coletti was still, clearly in the dark about why the Col had belted him. "WHAT???" He demanded an explanation from Forbes.

"Calli..." Forbes chose to ignore...Coletti. "Will you marry me...or not?"

Calli gasped again.....clutching her roses even closer to her breast. "You....you are asking me..... ....... ....... THAT?"

Forbes started to arise, his temper all but...livid.

Mac put a restraining hand on the man. "Let me field this one...." He calmed the other man somewhat. "Calli...what did you think he was doing?"

Calli looked Forbes up and down. "Well..yeah, you know but.." She shrugged aimlessly... "Not for...that.....just the kid."

"WHAT?" Forbes was lost.

And...pissed....highly...so.

Mac tried again. "Not for...what? Didn't follow that."

"It's the kid...right?" She sought MacAroy's input then...Coletti's. "You don't have to do ....that." She lowered her head, having looked at Forbes. "It's cool...."

"Not doing it for the kid." Forbes managed tightly. He just wanted to hit something...or preferably...someone like...oh, say....that asswipe Reynolds who kept snickering at Forbes' predicament.

"Maybe she needs to hear why you're doing it then...what do you think?" Mac held the other man's eyes steadily.

Shit....shit...not here..not now...please Forbes asked the silent plea, allowing the older man to....see his soul.

MacAroy did not seem particularly to give a damn. He just simply continued to stare at Forbes. His own gaze...unreadable.

"It's ok." Calli sensed the tension between the two men, not wanting it...or to be the cause of it. "Really, Mac....it's fine."

Mac did not say a word...simply continued to look at Forbes.

Who...broke the contact, closing his eyes to his loss of pride. He hung his head dejectedly for a brief moment. Fuck.... In front of all these morons... "....Calli....I love you...I want you to marry me." He lifted solemn eyes.

Calli's eyes filled with the threat of tears....she...held Forbes' eyes for as long as she could...then she....walked hastily from the area....swiping her cheeks angrily as she went.

Forbes turned a haunted gaze to MacAroy....

"Go after her, boy..." Mac smiled at him. "She wants to...she just doesn't believe you yet.... make her...believe you."

Forbes...took heart.

"You can do that...can't ya?" Mac grinned impishly.

Forbes was up and gone in a second. Hell yeah ....he would make the stupid, little idiot believe him...if he had to break her freakin neck to do it....

* * *

The room slowly came back to the usual buzz of activity and noise level....

"Was that the most precious thing you have ever seen?" Carter thought so, at least...

"Didn't see that coming." Jack O'Neill relied sarcastically...as was his way.

"You are in a rotten mood today...what is with you?" Daniel demanded.

"Ask little Miss...I don't Think So...over there..." Jack arose and headed to his office...with but one lethal glance in Samantha Carter's way.

"Major Carter...is there something wrong?" Teal'c wished to know.

Daniel had watched Jack's retreat, turning his attention to the woman as well. "Anything we can help with, Sam?"

"He is being a butt head." In Carter's opinion, at least.. "No..thanks, Daniel..." She smiled the man's concerns away. "I can handle it...." She arose as well... "See you guys in a while?"

Teal'c nodded and Daniel...touched her hand as she passed.

"Hey..." Daniel called after her "Tell them." He motioned to the room.

"I should wait for the Col." She declined.

Daniel nodded and she went on her way with a smile and wave... She chatted with people as she left.

"To what did you refer, Daniel Jackson?"

"They have chosen the name for the baby."

"I would be greatly interested to know the choice. Is it permitted?"

Daniel glanced around and...quickly wrote on a handy napkin. He slid it over for the large Jaffa to read. "You didn't hear it from me."

"A beautiful name..." Teal'c sorta of 'smiled' his approval...

"I think it fits..." Daniel was happy with it... "Still hoped for Shanely..."

"O'Neill found disfavor with the definition, I believe."

"Yeah..." Daniel remembered fondly. "Daughter of the 'OLD' hero...I don't know...seemed appropriate, somehow."

The Jaffa nodded in head in noble agreement.


	128. Family Time

Jack O'Neill cuddled JJ to his right side, in his free arm...he held his baby girl. He swung the hammock gently back and forth and grinned as he noted JJ's eyes closing sleepily.

"Sir, sing." JJ yawned his request, rubbing his eyes with a tiny fist.

"Sesame Street?" Jack dreaded the answer. He had sang the song hundreds...no...thousands of times and this time, apparently, would be one thousand and one for the little head had nodded it's consent.

"Sa-me Shee." JJ loved that song and knew it by heart now, singing loudly each time 'his' favorite program came on. He even had choreographed a little dance routine to add to the lyrics.

Jack sighed mentally and thought of another route to take this time, hoping his ploy would work. JJ was stubborn and when he made up his mind...well, it was hard to convince the kid to take another direction. Jack had no idea...he was the same way in life.

He stroked JJ's head absently, his large fingers gentle in the silken strands of the boy's hair. He sang, but this time, another song. One he recalled his mother singing to him over and over and...over again.

'What makes life the sweetest  
'Bestest, and completest.  
'Not a big doll house  
'Or a Mickey Mouse.....

JJ's eyes sought the man's and Jack could sense the little one's approval and...curiosity. A new song, Jack continued.

'Ice cream, cake and candy  
'Maybe fine and dandy  
'But, if you ask me  
'They're not 1...2....3  
'To the right somebody to love.

JJ snuggled into the man's shoulder, making himself more comfortable.

'One you really care for  
'Each and every day of the week

'One you say a pray for  
'In your 'Now I lay me down to sleep'  
'Though you're not quite seven....'What is most like heaven....

Jack kissed the top of Kaitlyn's tiny sticky-up hair. She was the spitting image of Jack O'Neill, down to the unruly locks of dark hair on her head. And the large brown cream of her eyes...well, now, they were still the blue that all baby's had but....Jack knew instinctively they would soon be brown, it was ok if they were blue like her mom but...secretively? Jack kinda wanted them to be like his.

'Is the joy I've found  
'With my arms around....  
'Just the right...somebody....to love.

JJ snored softly, his arm laying along Jack's neckline.

Jack closed his eyes to the feel of the moment and JJ's warm body against his. He listened to the sound of the boy's even breathing and smelled he wonderful scent of his baby daughter, the negligent weight upon his chest. The infant lay on her tummy, sucking noisily on her pooh when...or if...some sound or movement chanced to disturb her much needed sleep.

A soft wind swung the hammock in a slow rocking motion. Jack had covered the two little ones with a blanket...the one Janet Frasier had given for a gift for the baby. He was warm and untroubled...drifting in a world free of outside influences...

His world...was laying about him, snuggled close and safe and he knew Samantha Carter was in the house, taking some much needed 'mommie' time for herself.

His world...was just fine.

For the first time in many, many years. Jack was content. He slept as peacefully as his children, palm on the baby's diapered bottom holding her securely, his arm around JJ, his cheek resting on the little boy's head.

* * *

Jack's House...Back Door

"He's so good with them, Dad." Carter watched anxiously as Jacob continued to gaze through the door leading out to the deck area and back yard. "He's a good man but...you know that already...don't you."

Jacob glanced at the woman and smiled a smile reserved for her alone. "I know that, kido."

"I don't want you pressuring him into anything he doesn't feel ready to do right now. Promise me you'll let this thing drop."

"This is between Fly Boy and me." Jacob looked his daughter over, she seemed to have a healthy glow about her these days. "He is a grown man...and can take care of himself."

"He is what I want." Carter tried again, her tone kept respectful but firm. "This is my family, Dad. I don't want or need a piece of paper to validate that."

"I do." Jacob had stepped and kissed her cheek. He held up his coffee cup. "Do I get this myself?"

"Dad!" She took the cup and crossed to pour him more coffee and herself more tea.

"Sam...let me handle this. I know what I'm doing."

"DAD...you shot him with a Zat gun!"

"Not me...Selmac." Jacob shrugged innocently. "You know what...I think you're right, I don't think Jack is to blame...I think it's you."

"Excuse me?"

"You're putting out that you don't want to get married, don't need to get married, therefore he thinks that you don't want to marry him."

"DAD!"

"Sorry, Sam...it IS your fault. You suck at relationships."

"I what???"

"Jonas..." Jacob raised a finger. "Porky Pete..." He raised another finger, counting.

"Pete was not...."

"The Glowing Guy...." Jacob lifted still another finger in illustration.

"How do you know about the Glowing Gu....and he did not Glow!!!"

"Jack, of course." Jacob frowned at her even having to ask such a question. "He tells me everything that happens." He pushed the correct button and she flushed scarlet.

"Just kidding on that one..." He grinned. "Not everything, but damned close. And what I don't know...Selmac does."

"I won't discuss this with you. Whatever the Col wants, I want too, and quite frankly it is none of your..."

"Don't tell me what is my business or what is not when it concerns, you, young lady." He interrupted. "Stick with me kid, I'll have you hitched by the end of the month and to old wanna be Ole Blue Eyes out there....didn't know he could even carry a tune."

Sam rolled her eyes and exasperated.... "You are impossible."

"Now I know where you...get it from." He smiled happily and went back to his coffee.

* * *

Later That Night

"So...your dad was here, hum?" Jack sat down, having given JJ his bath and put the little one down for the night. He had only had to read the 'I Know How To Tie My Shoe' book only three times tonight before the kid would agree to go to sleep. JJ didn't know how to tie his shoes but he made a game try at it each day. Then Jack would have to spend quite a bit of time undoing all the tangles the laces were twisted into.

"Just ignore him...he is being a butt-head." Carter put the baby into the crib. "Isn't she the most beautiful thing you have ever seen...at least, Dad and I agree on that point."

Jack looked down to the peacefully sleeping baby. "Hard to ignore him when he shoots ya with a Zat....and yeah, she's a keeper, alright." He looked at Samantha Carter. "Ya did good, Major....real good."

Carter smiled for the praise. "JJ a good boy tonight?"

"He's been hanging around Coletti too much. He wants Ashley to spend the night."

Carter's brows lifted. "And you told him?"

"Maybe in a few years."

Carter shook her head. "A few years?"

"That seemed like a life-time to him." Jack had remembered the dark scowl of disapproval on JJ's face at the refusal.

"You better hope he has a short memory...that could come back to bite you in the butt..."

"Think of some things I want to do to your butt...biting sounds ok, along about now."

Carter smiled. "You feeling neglected.....Fly Boy?"

"A tad."

She smiled wider. "I can run a nice hot bath...you could....join me. If you like."

"Can't do that..." The man's mood fell drastically. "Old Doc Frasier has...."

"Said it is ok."

".....What?" Jack's head snapped up like a sling-shot.

"Janet said, go for it." She held her grin at his expression. "If you want to, of course. Don't mean to be forward or pushy."

"No...no, be pushy, Carter..." Jack encouraged all too quickly, his eyes filled with open sincerity. "Be as fucking forward as you want...I don't mind, really."

"No?" She blinked innocently at him.

"Oh, hell no...I love pushy, forward women, they are my second best thing in the entire world."

"Your children being first."

"My children are my world...and...eh...." He was going to say...'you' But something stopped him... "But, I meant, making love to their mom."

"Ahhh." She nodded sagely. "Good save." She smiled slowly at him and his cock expanded in gleeful awareness once again. Not that it had not been active around the woman of late...it had. Waaaaay active. Overly....active.

"Let me secure the house." He meant, check to see no one could possibly enter to hurt his world. It was a nightly ritual. The woman knew and approved wholeheartedly of his pre-cautions. "Want me to start the water?"

"Already running." She began to unbutton her top...slowly, making certain to draw the man's attention to her activities.

Jack's eyes fell to her fingers. They...remained.

She finished, opening the top and allowing it to slide to the floor. She reached, unhooking the back tab of the nursing bra and...that followed a similar path.

Jack swallowed as he took in the visual beauty afforded him. God, her breasts were so erotically lovely...full of milk and much...bigger. Not that he had not loved her tits before, he had. But now...his pulse jumped erratically and he found he could not look from the sight revealed.

Carter worked the tabs of her jeans and the zipper, secretly thrilled with the way the man's eyes devoured her body. "Col? The house?"

"What?" He continued to stare at her...thinking...she was taking a hell of a long time in pushing those damned jeans down her legs.

"Aren't you going to check the house?"

"Check it?....for what?" Did they have termites or somethin..... "OH...check the house!" He remembered. "Yeah...yeah, I'm....sure, I ...should do that..." He nodded. As soon as you step out of those jeans and...the lace panties your are wearing.

Carter kicked the jeans aside. "I'll check the water." She turned and walked into the half-opened door of the adjoining hallway bath.

Shit. Jack closed his eyes to his acute disappointment.

Still...she had looked fantastic. She had already lost the tiny bulge of stomach she had the first few days after the baby. Janet had put the woman on a strict exercise plan, it was diffidently paying off.

O'Neill didn't see any difference what-so-ever in Samantha Carter's body from before she had Kaitlyn to...now. Except her tits were phenomenal now where as before? The sight had simply made his cock hard. Tonight...it made it throb....and...ache and...really, really...want to be inside the woman's cunt. Really.

Jack made the rounds and was satisfied all was fine. He knew some Special Ops buddies were outside each night working off the clock for him. He didn't mind the extra cash pay-out. It allowed him to sleep easier.

He still did not trust that 'they'...would leave him in peace. He was prepared and cautious ...as was his way...just in case.

He had trusted his life to the men outside those windows and doors on more than one occasion...he would trust his family to them as well.

His thoughts were on other things when he was finally able to...return to Samantha Carter.

She lounged in a steamy bubble bath...opening her eyes upon his entrance. The blue crystal resting on his face.

"Starting without me?" He smiled at her.

"Never." She moved, an open invitation for him to... "Come on in."

He pulled his black tee over his head to reveal the nicely muscled chest with it's thin smattering of grey hair...and Carter's eyes dropped to the flat surface of his stomach. It was an area she loved most to linger over. Kissing...touching...licking about his belly button. She knew it drove the man crazy. Not with desire...frustration.

Jack would constantly attempt to push her head....lower and his sounds of torment fed her ego quite nicely but...she truly enjoyed that part of his body. One of many.

She smiled slowly as the man unzipped the jeans he had donned this morning. He knew she liked to watch him undress as much as he seemed enjoy her doing the same. So...he did not rush his movements, and...the brown eyes looked at her in open amusement.

He liked the fact...she liked his body. It made him....hot. She knew it did for he had said so. Often.

He finally discarded the jeans and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers. They were black and soft silk. She had purchased them for him because...she had wanted to feel the fabric on the man.

Jack O'Neill pushed the boxers down slowly...over the hard bulge of his cock which sprang back up, full attention..when the boxers had been pushed further down his muscular thighs. He was not embarrassed at all. Carter's gaze, as she looked his...equipment over...made him feel very much a male.

"Nice...that for me?"

"Parts of you." He consented. "Gonna shoot for another target tonight, Major."

"I am intrigued..." Samantha Carter scooted aside while the man stepped into the hot water. He sank to his knees between her legs and...instantly leaned...his hands sliding under her bottom to cup her buttocks and lift her for his purpose.

He kissed her clit, his tongue gentle, soft, nurturing on it's sensitive surface. In seconds, the woman was moaning and squirming her...need.

He continued his task undauntedly...until...

"Shit." Carter groaned, a little embarrassed as she realized...when he made her wet...her milk came down... She reached, easy the pain from her flowing nipples, attempting to wipe the liquid from them. "This is so....God!" She blushed a little and would have shifted to sit but...Jack O'Neill had other thoughts on the matter.

He held her, his palm on the flat of her stomach as he moved up the length of her. He took one breast into his mouth and suckled gently, tasting the milk his baby drank daily.

"Col! Stop!" Carter tried, in vain...to make him do so, pushing weakly on his immoveable chest area. She had flushed darker.

"Sweet..." He murmured contentedly. "Shut the hell up, Carter...don't be stingy...the kid can't drink it all....Play with your clit..."

"Col!" She protested...the feel of his mouth making her want to cum right then and there, were she honest with herself...

"Busy here...touch yourself..." He coaxed, his tone heavy with emotion, laced with a hint of excitement. He transferred his attention to her other breast. "You need a release, baby...." He put his middle finger inside her cunt and she groaned brokenly.

"Make it happen for me." He urged, his breathing uneven...his finger moving rhythmically inside her and then...he added another.

"You, sir..." She choked on her own growing desire. "I w-want...you!"

"Don't need me, Carter...gonna shoot my load up your ass...so.." He cupped her breasts, squeezing...kneading as he suckled her. "Would appreciate a little co-operation here...."

Carter's cunt grew even wetter at the man's proclamation. He had not done...that before...he had put toys up there...good toys...great fucking toys...but...to date. Jack O'Neill had not asked...to do the anal thing.

"It..w-will hurt." She reminded herself. Jack was not exactly...well...ok...he was hung like a horse. And he was thick...waaaay...thick.

"Not if I do it right." The man seemed unconcerned for her doubts. "Here's your choices, Carter...make yourself cum or...I stop this excruciatingly pleasurable pastime and...go back down there and do it for ya."

No...no, she didn't want him to stop what he was doing...she...didn't want that.

She reached between their bodies and...touched what needed to be touched while he...moved his fingers just so and...suckled her dry...

It took only seconds for her to 'cream'....that is what he called it these days... 'Creaming' Samantha Carter had discovered...creaming ...was one of her most favorite pastimes ever. So she took her time and did the task correctly... And even allowed herself a little 'basking' time afterwards. She would have allowed more but...Jack O'Neill had other ideas.

He grasped her hands, tugging her up out of the steamy bath... "That was fucking 'hot'...love to watch you do that. But..you already know that, hum." He placed her over the tub edge...Carter's hands were braced on the floor.

"Sir!"

"Just relax, baby...my turn now." Jack had dropped the bottle of oil into the hot liquid when he got in tub and fished around for it now, his large hand coming up with the bottle...he flipped the top and pour a generous amount over the lovely buttocks area presented to him. He massaged her ass lovingly. "You got the best ass ever, woman....I freakin love it."

Carter...relaxed, the man's touch, as always, making her body vibrate to it's demands.

"Comfortable, there?" O'Neill had put a towel over the tub edge to cushion it for the woman. "Spread a little, baby...." He dripped the warm oil down her opening, watching it's descent over the pink lips of her cunt. He rubbed the area with his forefinger. And smiled at Carter's gasp of delight. "Relax..." He spread her anal opening with his finger and thumb...easing the tip of the bottle into the space he had created. He felt his hardness expand painfully. "This will be warm..." He squeezed the bottle and the oil spurted into Carter's orifice producing another heartfelt gasp from the woman. "That nice?"

Carter would have answered....but she was too busy trying to get the towel out of her way so she could once again reach her clit.

Jack grasped his cock, rubbing the bulb about her spread opening...he eased the tip into the area...shoving gently but firmly forward until the woman cried out at such an invasion. "Baby...you gotta relax...work with me here."

"I am....trying." Carter wondered how the man would feel is she were attempting to push a watermelon up his ass?

Jack reached around and played with her clit for a goodly spell...at the end of which...she was totally....relaxed. Well, not ..relaxed but hot as hell and willing to do anything he wanted her to do. Same thing.

The man pushed into her, enjoying the soft grunt of discomfort she offered. He did not move but he felt...like he could cream if she did....so. "Be still..." He issued the warning. "You make me go right now, Carter and I will blister your ass good. I want this to be more than a couple thrusts."

And...feeling like he was? Oh, hell...who was he kidding...he stabbed her twice and creamed all over her insides.

Carter reveled in his lost control and...she was becoming accustomed to his size. She took his hand, guiding it to her clit. "You owe me...pay up." She glanced over her shoulder and was amazed to see the man was still very much in the throes of his climax.

She watched his face and smiled slowly. Col Jack O'Neill had a weakness...a very...human one. He liked to fuck her ass...he liked it...ever so much.

Mental note to self...she waited patiently now, listening to the lovely sounds of the man totally lost in his own particular little piece of heaven. He was a very vocal lover, a very demanding one...and...he was not afraid to show his emotions or...voice his pleasure..when he received it. He was receiving it now.

Carter turned back around, and resumed her former position.

Yeah...she could wait this one out but then...Jack O'Neill had some business to attend to. She felt like humming but refrained. She didn't want to spoil the moment for the man, after all.  
My....he certainly was taking his time to...finish.

And..he was right...this wasn't bad at all. Of course...he had only put a little of his cock into her but...it felt delicious now. It made her want to squirm about and...perhaps try to force just an inch or two more inside. Carter reached, at such a thought...her fingers finding her tiny nub of pleasure....she started to stroke it as she fantasized. A larger pair of fingers pushed hers aside suddenly and....a deep, resolute voice halted her actions.

"I can do that for you." Jack was....back. And, as always...in command. "Gonna leave mine in, Carter...just in case that little ass starts to moving just so...want to be ready to...respond. Learned that in Special Ops. Always be ready to...respond. You like the feel? Does it hurt?"

Deliciously. Carter thought to herself. "....No...no, it's...fine." She managed between gasps of pleasure and sharp intakes of breath as she ...moved...just....so. In an attempt to release some of the tension he had painstakingly created within her once again. "Leave it."

"Well...if you...insist." Jack began a slow...agonizing descent into her stretched cavity...impaling her on his stiff rod.

Carter cried out her shock...panting heavily as he...held her hips and slid his entire length into her. Once there, the man remained stationary...allowing the woman to become accustomed to her new...toy.

He played with her tits...ignoring the fact, milk streamed from the nipples he teased between his fingers...he kissed her nape...and massaged her back and touched her arms, his hands running lightly up and down them...he placed his hands on her hips and she sensed, he was taking the time to look at...the sights back there. He would pour more oil occasionally and work it in and around her opening...

By the time the man was finished with his pastime...Carter was the one that had begun moving back against his nakedness in slow...rocking motions...each time she touched the base of his shaft, the woman moaned her growing pleasure and soon...

"That's it baby...take me there." O'Neill encouraged, his tone raw with pent-up desire.

"Make it happen."

Carter followed orders well...she had done so her entire life...most she had resented and disliked obeying. She felt none of that animosity with this man. She found....she wanted to please him in every way imaginable...and she had a pretty good imagination.

She felt his fingers on her clit, his free hand resting on her back, only to go into her hair and bunch a handful as he pulled her back harder at times, into his waiting cock. He grunted fiercely, gasping a moan from time to time.

He began cursing fluently and she knew he was close to his climax. The thought not only excited the woman...it urged her on to her own moment of pleasure.

His hand held her hair in a death grip and he whispered in her ear. "Harder, baby....do me...faster."

She complied and...was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath...a stiffening of his body against her ass and...the feel of warm cream spurting into it.

Carter deliberately withheld her own orgasm.

No...she had something entirely different planned for Col Jack O'Neill. And as soon as he had finished getting his jollies....again...he was going to do a few things she had been wanting now for...oh...quite some time.

She waited with a growing smile on her face.

Take your time Fly Boy....my turn is coming up.

We will see how well you fare....she listened to Jack and...sighed contentedly. Yeah...this was going to be sooo much fun. She had not had 'fun'...in a long time. Her smile...grew...as she felt the man pull out of her. She turned...catching his face in her palms and kissed him much in the same manner she had when she had that virus thingy...and they had been in the locker area.

Jack O'Neill blinked...a little taken aback by such...zeal..then he...grasped her and...kissed her right back...just as determinedly. This could be...fun...if he played his cards right. Jack was an excellent poker player...Samantha Carter did not know that....as yet.


	129. Marine to the Rescue

Calli Hertz cursed her luck... "Shit." What was he doing home in the middle of the frigging day?

She looked at his shiny new jeep and thought...I should have slashed his tires when I had the chance.

She thought about just driving off. But, she knew she had to face him sooner or later.

She lay her head back on the headrest and sighed heavily. "You're a Marine for God's sake..." She muttered the reminder. "Act like one."

She steeled her determination and made her way out of her car and up the front lawn of William Forbes' home.

She passed under the carport, giving his jeep a side ways look, then childishly stuck her tongue out at it. She continued on to the front door. Calli pressed the door bell and waited...again...sighing heavily for her lot in life.

Why couldn't anything be easy? Just once...she would like to...

William Forbes opened the door, one hand on the knob...the other on the door facing.

Calli lifted her eyes and....blinked. "....What the hell happened to you?" She took in the bandage over his eye...the swollen, cracked mouth..the numerous cuts and bruises on the handsome face.

"Your friend, Reynolds and I had a little chat...where the hell have you been?"

"You...hit him???" She was incensed.

"Just as hard as I could." The man advised her.

"Oh, fine! Now he will never like me!" There went that avenue for, everything. "You have spoiled 'everything'!"

"Think that was the point...where have you been and more to the point..with whom, you promiscuous little bitch. And why did you ring the bell..lost your keys again? Along with your mind?"

Calli swept the man with a cool glare. "I am glad he kicked your ass."

"Who said he did."

"....You...you hurt him?"

"You are awfully concerned for the bastard...what about ME?" He thundered

"What about you? You started it." She was fairly certain. "You got what you deserved."

"So did you...earlier this morning and you are about to get it again."

Her mouth tightened with annoyance. She pushed past him and slammed the small box down on a nearby table. She turned, her eyes sparking the fire of battle. "There is your precious ring. I am keeping the roses and Coletti won't give me the chocolates. You can take that up with him. He also has the necklace. I need some things and I will...go!"

Forbes...processed all she had spouted forth. He watched her go, closing the door absently. He started to follow the woman then...looked at the lock on the door. He switched the lock, clicking it securely...then he...walked the hallway.

The woman had found a rather large duffle bag and was throwing things into it out of drawers. It lay opened on the bed.

Forbes' mood dropped into oblivion. Could this fucking day get any worse?

Why couldn't anything ever be easy...

There was no fucking way she was leaving this house, of course...not alive anyway. At least he was sure of that fact. But..how to let the stupid little imbecile in on the fact.

He formulated his strategy.

"Where are you going?"

".....I don't know....a motel." She snapped, as if it were any of his business. She loaded panties into a side pocket of the bag, her movements concise..her anger transmitted to her actions and she refused to even look at him.

"...You don't have to do this. If you're that pissed...use the spare room."

"Yeah...whatever." She rolled her eyes, going into the bath and started to gather her make-up and stuff. She had small bags for that shit. She had even started to feel comfortable enough to leave them out and about...the mess making her feel more..at home, somehow.

She did not feel that now.

"Where is my lipstick?" She accused, seeking the man out.

"I don't know, baby...don't wear it." He had come to the opened doorway, hands in pockets of his jeans...and stood...watching her.

She frowned hard and...renewed her search for the missing object among all the scattered debris.

Forbes watched her contentedly. Hell, he didn't mind the mess. It was her mess and it meant she considered his home her's...or...did.

"Calli...can't we talk about this?" He tried again.

"You don't 'talk'...you blister my ass and fuck me raw and beat up my friends!" She opened drawers, rummaging through coming up with the elusive lipstick. "Yes!" The object was clutched to her breast in triumph, gripped in her small fist for a beat. She tossed it into a bag, zipping it shut.

"I don't want you to go." He made mention.

She halted for a beat but then, resumed her packing with renewed zeal. Oh, no...he wasn't going to talk her out of it this time.

"You have no where to stay. You can't just go to a motel and live." He tried reason...

"I'll find another apartment." She was pretty sure she could. Could take a while, of course.

"You have a home damn it! Here..with me!"

She halted her activity, looking at him. "I don't like you. I don't want to be here."

The words cut him like a knife but then he remembered...she was just reacting to...his earlier attempts to communicate. Ok...that had been a wrong way to go... The man thought the situation over. A question arose in his mind...'what would MacAroy do' in this instance.

"....Baby." He altered his tone and manner..stepping, removing his hands from his jean pockets. He grasped the post of the bed with his hand...his expression an earnest one. "Don't do this to me...you're killing me here." Mac had said....baby her...step one.

Calli halted her zipping and tucking and shoving articles into the satchel, seeking him out.

Step two...now that he had her attention. Lie. "Cut me some slack here...I've been under a lot of pressure lately and Hammond chewed our asses good today." That much was true. "I might even lose my command." He knew that wasn't the case, but...she didn't have to know.

"....Of SG-13?"

Finally...he had made contact. He nodded. "It was stupid..what I did. But..." Step Three...sell it...and make it good. "I did it for you."

"Me?"

"Reynolds isn't good for you, remember? We decided that a long time ago."

"That didn't count. You slashed his tires...that's why he missed the date..."

"I didn't...Coletti did." Clear yourself of all blame...or...blame someone else.

"You would have if you had thought of it...you probably did...you probably told them to.."

"No. I would have done what I did today. Face him down. I don't go behind people's backs."

"Except to fuck them raw."

"...Well...yeah, sorry about that." He lied fluently again. "That was just..." Fantastic...unbelievably erotic..fucking..'hot'! "...wrong. I shouldn't have done that." No..he SHOULD have fucked her both ways and ate her cunt out then...

"You hurt me!" She accused. "My ass is still red!"

Fuck! He would give his next pay check to see that along about now. "...I'm sorry, baby. I was...well, it was just...wrong. That's all I can say." He visualized his palm print on that succulent little ass cheek and felt his cock expand. He stepped, discretely hiding the fact hoping the post hid the definite bulge he could detect when he glanced down.

"I should never have treated you like that." He frowned at his cock and told it to 'stop it'...but...it didn't. Because...he was thinking...he should have, instead...put her over the arms of that chair and fucked her until she creamed all over his...that....damned thing down there. His scowl increased as he ordered his arousal to go away.

His cock followed his commands almost as poorly as Calli Hertz did. Shit.

He turned his back and...determined to get his libido under control before numb nuts noticed it...

Calli...hesitated.. She really didn't want to leave. She just didn't know how to...stay. She watched the man's actions...she thought maybe he felt sorta bad...he was brooding and all..She looked at the broad shoulders, her eyes falling to his ass. Damn...he had such a cute...ass.

She scowled for such a thought, chastising herself.

"You know...you could try just talking to me...I do understand English, you know....you don't have to be so...." She sought the word. "....well...so...yucky."

Forbes held his smile...even when he was pissed at her..or wanting to kill her..or...wanting the hell out of her sexually...she could make him want to smile.. Yucky???

He kept silent...trying to master the need to grin. He kept his back to her.

Calli tried again...stepping closer...her packing forgotten for the moment. "The...the ring thing was...really nice, I mean..you getting dressed up and all and you looked really...really...nice, you did." She would give him that much. "And all the stuff? That was cool...even if Coletti did keep my chocolates." She frowned hard over that fact and lost her train of thought for a second because of that asswipe Coletti.

Forbes turned...slowly, looking down on the shiny crown of her head. He could smell her perfume and the cinnamon of her tic-tac. He just wanted to fuck the hell out of her.

He...refrained.

She lifted a troubled gaze. The green eyes searching his intent ones religiously. "...Under other circumstances..." She touched the tiny bulge of her stomach, then looked away. But...there were no 'other' circumstances. The reality of it was... "You are a good and decent man, William Forbes and you want to do the right thing...but...the simple truth...is..."

Calli Hertz rarely dealt in truths....she preferred denial.

She let it go. Returning to her packing. She would need another satchel. Where had she put that damned thing.

"Why...Calli...do you find it so hard to believe I have fallen in love with you?" He was simply amazed that she could not...or...would not...accept such a concept.

She stopped and...thought the question through When she turned...he was astounded to see...tears welling in the large emerald stare. "Because...that shit doesn't happen to me...happy endings? They don't exist. Never have...never will. So...why sit yourself up for the fucking fall? I've fallen enough in my life...no more."

"Angel...I will be there to catch you from now on...always...don't you know that?"

She closed her eyes and the wetness streaked her cheeks. "Can't take that chance, Marine..especially not...with you."

"Why not with me, Calli..." He stepped and wiped her cheeks with his thumbs. He leaned, kissing her gently... "Can I hurt you that deeply?"

She lifted a weary gaze...her hands catching his wrists..holding gently. "Yeah..." She nodded slightly. "Yeah, you can...and...that just isn't going to happen."

"You have my kid inside you...one way or another...I will be in your life."

She nodded again. "I want you in my life...but I can't allow you to...become my life."

"Is that what would happen...if you let me in? If you dropped those fucking walls?"

She released his wrists and...pushed from his influence. "Not gonna happen." Was all she knew for certain.

Forbes nodded slowly. "Ok."

She lifted unconsciously hopeful eyes. "....What?"

"Ok....I accept your terms." He shrugged. "We do it your way."

Calli blinked. "Really?"

He nodded again... "Whatever you want."

"You...you mean it? You're not...shitting me around?"

"I'm not shitting you around." He reassured her.

"We don't have to...eh...." She looked to the door, remembering the black box on the table in the foyer.

"We do it your way."

She lifted those incredible eyes...and then...she lifted her arms..about his neckline, hugging him tightly...tip-toeing to do so.

Forbes embraced her and felt his world fall back into place. He held her tightly...pressed to him. His eyes closing to the moment.

His large hand cupped her head and held her snuggled into his neckline. He felt her warm breath on his skin. "Tell me you don't want Reynolds."

She shook her head negatively. "No." She whispered huskily, affected by his nearness.

"You will stay here?"

She nodded again...and tightened her embrace. She had never really wanted to go.

"And..." He leaned enough to see her face, his eyes holding her's masterfully. "You love me....right?"

She nodded, her gaze full of that particular emotion for the man alone.

"Say it."

"...I do."

He shook his head. "Say it, Calli...I need to hear it."

"....I love you."

He...smiled. "Want me to say it?"

She hid her face back in his neckline and shook her head.

He grinned. "Why not?"

She just shook her head once again, holding him in a death grip.

"Does it turn you on?..." He thought he knew the 'why' of it. "Make you want to spread your legs for me?...."

Calli closed her eyes, her stomach fluttering spasmodically. She...stifled a moan of...pure unadulterated pleasure.

"You want to fuck me when I say it?"

"S-Stop." She whispered her plea...her cunt heating quite nicely all of a sudden.

"I love you, Calli..." He tested his theory, smiling for the small gasp of delight and subsequent whimper of...excitement that escaped the woman...she searched frantically for his mouth...which he denied her. "I fucking love you more than anything in this entire universe..."

She caught his lips and the man grimaced for his mouth hurt...but...she didn't seem to give a damn...the full, pouty lips devouring his hungrily.

"I love you, baby." He whispered encouragingly. "I love you so much...it hurts."

She kissed him...eagerly...her hands working on her BD.'s...she pushed them down her thighs...turning about, grasping his hands...guiding them under her shirt to her tits... "Do me..." She turned her head, to kiss him.. "Do me...now."

She bent...and he was given free access to that which he wanted the most. Forbes' eyes glanced downward...she had bent, presenting her little ass to him....

He glanced...they were in front of the double glass doors that lead from the master bedroom out unto the deck... "Baby...the doors."

"DO ME." She..insisted, her hands kneading her breasts..even as the man himself was.

"The old lady next door...you know she watches us..." He grinned, unzipping his jeans, extracting his engorged cock... "Bend, angel..give me my invitation."

Calli did so...her small hands reaching around...spreading herself for his size.

"Shit..." The man's eyes blazed with passion as he guided his cock to her cunt entrance...his free hand grasping her hip to hold her stationary for his penetration...

"No...not there...the other."

Forbes..blinked. Was she...shitting HIM?

"Hurry...."

"Eh...you want the oil, angel?" He knew his size afforded her discomfort even when she was prepared....hesitating to..comply with her...request.

"NO!"

"....Calli...baby...I don't want to do that...not without...I don't want to hurt you."

"Just do it." She was getting pissed and...out of the mood.

Forbes...picked her up...put her on the floor and tugged the BDU's down around her ankles...he wasn't about to take the time to get them off over her boots... "I said. No...now spread your fucking legs and...let me at your cunt..."

Calli...compromised. "Whatever." She pulled him to her.

"The old lady can still see...does it excite you?" He shoved his shaft up her cunt... And enjoyed her outcry of...excitement. "Fuck..you are wet...feels so fucking good, baby...God...God..." He closed his eyes and began the movements she seemed to crave as much as he. "I have needed this since you walked in the damned door."

"Deeper..." She gasped... trying to wrap her legs about his waist. "Fucking pants!"

He chuckled... "Not to worry...baby. I'll get you there..just..hang on for the ride...don't you worry about a thing. The fucking Marines are here."

"Well...Marine..you better fucking play with my clit or something cause...I am losing it."

"Right...whatever." He reached between their bodies all the same and...stroked that little nub just how she liked it. "Ummmmm....nice and wet and...hot."

Calli..groaned enthusiastically pumping her little ass, feeling his cock slide in and out of her, the friction heating her cunt more than nicely....

"Taking me there too fast...little bitch..stop for a second..." Forbes tried to halt the proceedings.

"Don't you even think about it...do it..." Calli balked at such a concept. "Do it...now."

"Ohhhh...I like when you take command...you want it?....then here..." He increased his stabs to a feverish pitch. "Take my cream, baby...it's all yours."

He stiffened, growling out his release...gasping at the strength of the implosion as it racked his powerful body. He felt the woman contract around his instrument...and reveled in her soft whimpers of pleasure as she too, found what she needed.

They lay, afterwards...allowing their breathing to return to normal...and their pulses..and...their heart beats.

The man could feel the pitter-pat of her organ against his chest muscles. It was one of his most favorite things in the entire world to feel.

"Get off me...Mrs. Johnson will call the police if she sees this." She pushed against the broad, hair-covered chest.

"You wanted her to see a few minutes back..."

"No I didn't...I wanted the pool guy to see."

He grinned and allowed her to struggle to her knees...he smacked her ass smartly for such an uncalled for remark and this time...she giggled back, pulling her clothes back into place.

She looked down to him...and glanced at his still exposed cock. "You giving her a thrill?"

"Did I give you one?"

"A tiny one..." She showed him by her two fingers measuring just how much.

"Really?" He swept her body with a confident sweep. "Sounded like you enjoyed it a tiny..." He too, showed her his measurement of the situation by holding his cock for her to see. "Bit more than that.....say, oh...this much?"

She held her smile. "That's kinda nice..." She conceded...leaning...stroking the long, thick penis lovingly.

"Gonna get yourself in trouble." He warned.

"Preparing you for Mrs. Johnson." She lifted a teasing gaze.

"Mrs. Johnson would probably have me for tea...it's slutty little tramps like you that like this equipment."

"If you think of me like that...why take me to your bed?"

"I love slutty little tramps...did I imply I didn't?.....I've always wanted one for my very own" He grasped her and tugged her down into his embrace, kissing her sensually. "And now...I have one...don't I."

"Guess so..." She smiled up at him. "We better get out of the doorway..."

"I like it here." He decided. "Next? Gonna do you on the dining room table...in front of the window with the lace curtains you insisted we put up..."

"Ok, but if we get arrested...hope Mac will come bail us out."

"He always does Coletti...why not us?"

She chuckled. "Col?"

"Yes...Major?"

"I'm glad we....talked."

He looked at his cock. "Me too but...I think he is the most happy..."

"Is he done talking?" She questioned. "Need a shower."

Forbes thought it through. "Nah...I'm thinking...maybe he needs some special..one on one attention. Think he can go another round or two...with the right...stimulation."

Calli Hertz...smiled and...got on her knees between the man's legs...she grasped his cock and...lifted a sultry stare. "Let's see if I speak his language....hum?"

.


	130. Jacks To Do List

Jack halted dead in his tracks.

Jacob did not. He came directly up to the other man, put his hand on Jack's shoulder and clamped his fingers a trifle too tightly on the Col's neckline.

"Jack! Good to see you!" Jacob smiled...sorta...at the man.

Jack O'Neill swept the man warily, leaning as far away as the death grip on his neck would allow. "Selmac in there?"

"Oh, he's here, yeah....sends his best. So..." Jacob's face was smiling...his eyes were not. His fingers were gripping a little tighter. Jack wanted to winch, but..hey...he had an image to uphold. And the passerby were taking an undue amount of interest in the two men blocking the corridor as is.

"Seen the baby...and JJ. Finally. After nine months and all, you know." Jacob smiled again. "Cute kid...takes after Sam."

Jack smiled right back. "Hey...chip off the old block, right?"

"Let's hope not." Jacob turned serious. As did his expression. "I know a nice church that will be available in a couple weeks. Me and Selmac? We can return then."

"You're leaving?" Jack brightened.

"No...not until this thing is settled, you...do know to what I refer, I take it?"

"Getting a tiny inkling, as it were." Jack admitted.

"And?" Jacob prompted.

"Big step....waaaaaay big step." Jack pondered on that 'And?'.

"...Big mistake.....waaaaay big mistake. Doing what you did to my daughter without a ring on her finger. Me and Selmac...we just don't like it at all...not...at...all."

"Wasn't like I planned it." Jack half-heartedly defended himself. "I've been a perfect gentleman for eight years. Don't I get brownie points for...."

"No one is perfect Jack...least of all, you. You want brownie points? Do the right thing by my daughter and your's...and JJ."

"Been there, done the marriage thing. Didn't work out well."

"Don't care." Jacob nodded.

Jack was given pause for thought. "I'm not an easy man to live with...women seem to sense that after a while and just..." He motioned rather poetically with his hand. "Take flight."

"Understandable, but..." Jacob turned on his best 'General' look. "Changes nothing from my view point...or...Selmac's."

"No, huh."

"Fraid not." Jacob was adamant.

"Well....it's been nice chatting like this. Feel a lot closer to you..and...Selmac." Jack smiled his best 'goodbye' smile. "Gotta run now. Meetings...memos...'stuff' to attend to."

"You have only one thing on your agenda, boy...and you best take care of it as soon as possible. Selmac and I...insist."

Jack twisted his mouth to one side and bit the inner part of his cheek.

"Are we communicating here at all?"

"....Read you loud and clear...yes! Very loud..very clear..Both of you."

"Good!" Jacob slapped Jack's back heartily.

Jack winced..finally. "Oww." He muttered, rubbing his shoulder absently, frowning at Jacob.

"That's good Jack. Knew you would be reasonable about this if approached correctly. I'm thinking, small...intimate..few friends. Nothing elaborate. I realize this is short notice."

"So...you've consulted your daughter on this?"

"That's your job...not mine." Jacob sort of smiled again, placing his hands behind his back. "Don't envy you that chore.... "See ya, Jack...have a nice day."

Jack watched the man continue on down the road.

He massaged his shoulder again, moving it this way and that. For an old geezer, Jacob had an amazingly strong grip. Jack worked his muscles and his arm, easing the cramp out of them.

He thought about the list of things Carter had asked him to pick up tonight on the way home. Bread, coffee...milk butter and now...he had to add something to it for her dad.

"One engagement..no...well..yeah, ..one..ring for...to keep my ass from being grass."

He really didn't want to get Zatted again...he hated that. He really did, besides..if a man did what he had done to Carter to Kaitlyn...well. Jack would do more than Zat the bastard, so..he kinda understood where Jacob was coming from...now.

The Zat thing had really cleared his head too...he had a lot of time to think...just laying there on the floor and all.

Ring...what the hell kind would Carter like? Should he take her along or do the surprise thing. Women liked surprises....he thought. But...he had no clue what type of jewelry she preferred.

She had damned well better not pull a 'Calli Hertz' and refuse it either...he wasn't about to be Zatted again just because he picked out the wrong damned ring.

Toilet paper...they needed Toilet paper. Jack mentally added it to his list.


	131. Professor

Check In Point...SGC

"Hello, Major...nice to see you again."

Forbes looked up from putting his cell phone into the pouch on his fatigue belt. "...Oh..yeah...hi, Penelope. How's it going." He nodded his greeting, well aware Calli Hertz stood directly behind him and was privy to all being said. Shit...just....shit.

"You are the only one I know that calls me Penelope...everyone calls me Penny...as in...'rub me'? For good ...luck?"

"....Really." Forbes smiled pleasantly. "Wow..that's eh...interesting. Line's moving." He motioned to the gap ahead of the woman.

She moved up but still turned to speak to him. "So...going off-world today?"

"Probably." He smiled politely.

"I find that so...appealing. You men that...do that. Face death...and God knows what...each and every time you...step through the Gate." She smiled prettily for the man. "That is so brave."

"Or stupid." Forbes made mention.

"Not at all." She objected, handing her pass to the Sergeant At Arms. "You are one of a special breed...a breed that is rapidly disappearing, I think.....how sad is that? A girl is hard pressed to find such a ...virile specimen any longer."

She looked him up and down slowly...savoringly.

"Oh, we are hardly that special..." He turned. "Calli...you remember to bring the report for the General...right?"

She knew he had the report in his brief case...so he hoped she picked up on his tactic...letting her know...the on-going conversation was simply that in his eyes...and nothing more.

"Yes, Col." The girl smiled...politely up at him.

Shit.

"I have to go...late for the meeting.." He showed his pass, wanting to get the hell out of there...quickly. He wanted to kiss Calli goodbye but...too many damned people about. He met her gaze, his own meaningfully...penetrating. "You be good....but...when have you not been...right?" There...that was clear enough...hopefully.

Calli's smile turned genuine for a second. "See you at the briefing, sir."

Sir? Less than an hour ago...she was referring to him in more...affectionate terms... Fuck me, baby...faster, angel...harder you prick..

Forbes...impulsively leaned...kissing her cheek a quick peck...ignoring the grins of his contemporaries...fuck them....he didn't want to be 'sir'...not with this woman...he wanted to be...harder you prick. Do it or I'll do it myself... Those...terms...he liked. Those...he could live with.

Calli blinked, surprised by his actions...but, then...he was gone. Her gaze met that of Penelope Peterson's.

"So..you guys made up?"

Calli pushed past the woman. "Eat shit and die...peepee."

The other woman well knew what Coletti and Hertz had christened her...she chose to ignore it. "Just thinking...I mean..you did refuse his ring. Does that mean...he's on the market again?"

"Ask him..." Calli suggested. "I am not his pimp...." She smiled prettily at the woman, taking her leave.

* * *

Shower Room 30 Minutes Later.

Calli dried herself...her mind still on the conversation old PeePee had with William Forbes. She hated to admit it...but the ditz was right. Calli had inadvertently put the Col back on 'the market'....she brushed her wet hair absently, pondering the fact.

She was not stupid...She knew the man was handsome...she realized his attraction for the woman on base..even the married ones. What was that all about? Most had a thing for him.

And even though Calli did not particularly care for Penelope Peterson....even she had to admit...the woman was beautiful...if you liked a perfect figure, intelligence and lovely face... Fine...what about the lack of personality? Didn't that count for something...Jesus...Old PeePee didn't even know who the Marx Brothers were.

She had thought they were somehow connected to Karl....

Calli shook her head woefully. How could any man find that...attractive? Even Coletti had only dated her once...and he ...well, he did go to bed with her, of course...but, he had confided....PeePee was so boring...he made an excuse and bailed as soon as he could possible do so and not seem suspicious.

And now..it seemed...PeePee had set her sights on...William Forbes.

Calli had no rights over the man.

She sighed heavily. Shit.... She had had her chance and blew it. She didn't even know what the man had done with the ring. When she had come out of the shower...the box had been missing from the hall table.

She had wanted to inquire of it's whereabouts...telling herself it was to reassure herself no one had taken it... She knew no one had taken it...well, Forbes. He probably returned it..or was planning to do so...it probably cost a lot of money, after all.

He was returning her ring?

But...it wasn't hers any longer...she had given up the right to it.

.......Shit.

* * *

Commissary

"They still in the meetin....what? What is that? What you reading?"

"Nothing." Calli had hidden the book from sight. She had been so absorbed in it...she had not heard Coletti's approach. "Just a stupid book...it's nothing." She wrinkled her nose.

"Let me see it." Coletti had sat, wiggling his fingers for the object. "Come on...come on." He snapped.

Calli sighed, reluctantly giving the book over, preparing herself for ...the razzing she knew was forthcoming.

"How to Please Your Man..." Coletti read the cover. "Ten Sure Fire Ways to Keep Him Coming Back For More." He shook his head, tossing the object on the table. "That shit is stupid...you don't need that. Old PeePee giving you pause for thought?"

Calli lifted solemn eyes.

"I can help you, kid....it's not too late. If you want Forbes eating out of your hand? Stick with me."

Calli blinked. "Really?...." Then she turned suspicious. "Why would you help me?"

"Cause I hate Old PeePee...what if the Col starts liking her...ewwwww, God." He shuddered visibly. "Don't even go there. You, at least...I can tolerate."

"I...I think I kinda made a mistake with the ring thing."

"No...it's fine. Just...hey, we'll figure this shit out. And you don't need that. If you want to hold his interest?" Coletti sipped his coffee thoughtfully. "I have a hundred things we can try...you game?"

Calli nodded her enthusiasm. "Coletti? Thanks...I'm really...well, I suck at this...that book didn't help at all. And...I...I kinda like him so...if you can help? Cool."

"No sweat, asswipe...let's see...where to start." He sat back and...pondered.

Calli waited patiently, feeling ever so much better now.

* * *

Later That Evening...Forbes Home

William Forbes read the report, his concentration on the written page. He was aware when Calli Hertz entered the room, of course and waited until he had finished the sentence to look up and smile his greeting.

He looked back down to the report then...his head snapped back up, his attention...caught and held.

She sat across from him...book in hand. He swept her ...attire...at first, critically then....lowered his head hastily to hide his growing amusement.

He bit the inner part of his cheek to keep his smile from his face. He determined to straighten his face and discipline his thoughts. It took him several moments.

Calli sat...nervous as hell. She had never tried anything like this before and...she felt ridiculous but...Coletti said..it is what she must do if she wanted to keep a man's interest.

Forbes...felt he could safely chance a glance in the girl's direction now...which he did. "Eh....Calli? Don't believe I've ever seen that...outfit before."

"It's what all the girl's wear." She remembered Coletti's admonishment. Carry the character through...don't drop the frigging ball... "Is there something wrong...Professor?"

Forbes' brows went up. She twirled the ends of her hair, her look...one of pure innocence.

If the damned book she was pretending to read...and he knew she was, indeed...pretending to read it for it was ...upside down...did not sport the title...Applied Mechanics of Space Flight...he might have been able to buy the...act.

"Professor?" His brows went higher...not...as high as the short little mini skirt on her thighs...granted. His eyes fell to the...sparsely covered area. And...sweet little thighs, they were too.

She lay the book aside. "You said to meet you here...after class...right? I know I didn't get that paper done. Am I in trouble?"

Forbes...fully understood what was going on...she wanted to role-play...but...she was ill-at-ease...forcing the ...play.

"Ohhh..." He decided to help her along a tad. He lay his report aside...folding his arms...lifting a stern stare to her waiting anxious one. "You are indeed in trouble...Miss Hertz...serious....trouble."

She seemed to...breathe a sigh of...relief. "Really? I mean...eh...I ...I can certainly try to make up the work...of course...if you will allow..

"No...I have given you many such reprieves...none of which you have taken to heart."

Calli dropped her eyes...suitably rebuked. She played with the hem...the very...short hem...of her pleaded skirt. "I really need to pass this course, Professor..."

Forbes lifted his head...prepared not to be 'moved' by any such plea she could think to offer. Until....she...leaned back in the chair and...spread her legs...just enough to allow him see....

Fuck...she wore no panties....

Forbes felt his cock expand and he found himself staring at the shadowy valley between her legs...half hidden by the confides of the damned skirt.

She closed her legs, crossing them demurely. "If...you could think of something...anything..." She lifted a hypnotic stare.. "I could do to...persuade you to give me another...chance?"

Things popped into the man's head by the dozens. "....You have exhausted your options, I fear...Miss Hertz."

She arose...coming to sit on the arm of his chair....she leaned...placing her left hand on the opposite arm...his eyes were drawn to the low cut of her bodice. She wore a white silk blouse...and white lace bra...clearly visible through the see-through silk.

Forbes forced his eyes to her face.

"But...Professor..you are so smart...surely..." She smelled of baby powder and a soft perfume...emanating from the cleft of the young breasts she presented to him so...carelessly even now. "You can think of something."

Yeah...Forbes infamous brain was whirling away with 'things' to think of...he dropped his eyes to...her legs...the skirt barely covered her at all...allowing his imagination...free reign.  
"Miss Hertz...I don't believe you realize just how...serious this situation is." He forced his gaze to rise...meeting the innocently blinking emerald stare.

"I know my dad will be ever so mad at me if I don't pass your course."

"Yes...well..." The man glanced at the shapely legs yet again. "It is required...but, your grades have been...dismal, to say the least. There is no way you could make up for the work you have failed to do. You need to...apply yourself, Miss Hertz" He sat back...folding his hands over his abdomen. "I am afraid...it might be too late to...correct the path you have chosen."

"But..." She grasped his hand, sinking to her knees before him on the carpeted floor....the man had to spread his legs so she had a space to fit into. Hell...he hadn't minded...not really.

She held his hand pressed intimately, clutched to her breasts. He could feel the rise and fall of the plump little melons.

"There must be something I can do to....change your mind?"

He returned the pressure on her fingers. "I don't enjoy flunking anyone, Miss Hertz...You are a good student in your other classes...I begin to think..perhaps it is me that is to blame...and not you. Perhaps I am not a good instructor."

"Oh, no Professor...you are the smartest man I know it's just that...I can't seem to concentrate when I am in your class. I find myself...thinking of other things."

"Such as?" He watched his finger as it curved into the open bodice of her blouse....he could feel the warm slope of her breast. She...stifled a moan and...her fingers clutched his more...frantically. "Why, Miss Hertz...I do believe...I am beginning to understand your...difficulty. You see....I have had similar...thoughts, I fear."

"Thoughts, Professor?"

"I am afraid so....and today..it is especially ...hard...." He could feel as much. "To...concentrate. That skirt is rather...distracting...you see. And...your blouse...most of our young women button at least two down from the top...I see...you have neglected four...of your buttons...."

She glanced down and he...moved his finger along the edge of her nipple. He could see the puckered outline of each pert peak clearly, shoving against the silk of the blouse.

"You have beautiful breasts, Miss Hertz." He reached inside the blouse and bra..cupping one, his thumb caressing the taunt bud. "If you allow me to fuck you....I will give you a passing grade."

She gasped her supposed....shock. "Professor!"

"I am afraid...it is all that will sway my decision in your favor."

"I...I have never....I mean...I...I am...untouched."

"Well..." He crooned his....approval...his other hand sliding under the blouse end he had tugged from her waist band. "You won't be when you leave...will you."

"I...I am not sure I should." She bit her lip anxiously.

"Let me...kiss your clit...and make you cum? I will give you a B.....let me fuck your ass? A+."

"Oh...daddy would be soooo pleased with that."

"You will be pleased as well....Miss Hertz...trust me."

She managed a flush ...whether or pleasure or...embarrassment..Forbes had no clue.

"I am aroused...have you ever seen a man...in such a condition?"

She shook her head, her eyes large and vulnerable.

"Unzip my pants...reach inside and...extract what you find."

She obeyed...albeit....deliciously...hesitant...and he could not be sure but...he thought...in this instance...the blush might have been genuine.

"Jesus."

"Do you like it?"

"It...it is very...large." She lifted a suddenly grown-up gaze. "Will it hurt?"

"Deliciously." He smiled...slowly. "Come up here...lean across my knees...lets see if I can make you want to play with it..."

"I already do."

He held his smile.

"Then...allow me to play with you first..."

He tugged her up...his leg going between hers...and he ran his palm over the nakedness of her buttocks...several times...before he reached...finding her clit...he had her moaning in seconds...and gasping when he finally put his finger into her cunt.

"You are wet...I like that....My ...that sweet little ass is most inviting..." He righted her. "Remove the blouse, Miss Hertz...stand just there and...touch yourself...I want to watch."

She stood...almost pouting down at him. She unsnapped the front of the bra.

"Lift the skirt and...allow me to see you touch your clit..."

She did exactly what he told her to do...having removed the blouse ever so slowly...and when she was finished....he was a hard as a rock... The bra dropped from her fingers.

"It's...stiff. Does it hurt?"

"Yes...and you can take the pain away...come...sit on it...but first.." He tugged her over...leaning...tasting her clit.

She grasped his head and lifted her leg. She wore high heels with white socks with lace on them...he liked the effect. He licked and teased until her moans alerted him to the fact...he was exciting her a little too much..too early on.

"Sweet...taste mine..." He grasped the back of her neck, forcing her down to her knees..and placed his cock to her mouth. "Kiss it...suck it...take it into your mouth."

"I...I c-couldn't!"

"You want that A+ don't you...." He forced it gently between her lips and she sucked contentedly until he could stand it no longer. "No more...I want it inside you now...turn around...get down on all fours."

He slid from the chair and shoved the large bulb of his dick into the tight little cunt... "Ohhhh...Miss Hertz...shit...you are nice and tight...just right for fucking. Spread your legs a little more. Ummmm...yes...now I can finally see what it was you were trying to show me before......"

And...he was looking...getting his fill. He held her hips...and fucked her slowly...savoringly. "This is nice....I am so fucking glad you came to see me tonight...I was needing a young, ripe little cunt to fill."

"Were you, Professor?" Calli closed her eyes to the feel of his penis inside her. She loved the feel of him....his size stretching her....his strokes igniting the flame between her legs.

"Yes...I have noticed you all semester. And now...I have that succulent cunt all to myself..hummm? Do you like this, Miss Hertz?"

"It feels...good, Professor...please don't stop,"

"I have no intention of stopping...none. And later? Perhaps we can discuss that Thesis you must turn in to graduate, yes? I can help you with it."

"I am not very good at those things."

"You are good at...other things....angel...trust me. I can write that nasty old paper for you but...you will have to do things for me as well...agreed?"

"Faster, Professor...could you just...do it...a little...faster?"

"Now...whom...is the teacher here...I think I know what I am about, Miss Hertz...you just...relax and allow me to do my job."

"But..."

"Let me hold those little tits...they are bobbing...distracting me ...you play with this..."

He put her hand to her clit. "And...while you do? Tell me all about the nights in that lonely dorm room that you do this to yourself....and ...Miss Hertz....I demand...details. Do not leave out one single thing. I want to hear it all..."

"This is the easiest fucking A+ I ever got."

"Seems pretty 'hard' to me...young lady. You want it....harder?"

"Yes, please...Professor...just a ...tad, perhaps?"

"I'll see what I can do....now, just relax and...enjoy the ride, Miss Hertz...shouldn't take long...trust me."


	132. Is this a Dream?

Jack O'Neill awoke..something alerting him to...

She stood...by the side of the bed...looking down at him.

That was Carter's blue eyes staring at him. He tried to shake the sleep from his mind. He had been off-world for four days. They had encountered a new group of hostile aliens. Similar to the Unas...not so deadly a foe but...he had been wiped when he got back. That was yesterday afternoon.

Jack had spent time with JJ and the baby and began to feel whole again. He had wanted some quality time with Carter last night as well...but. He had taken a nap with the kids and...in the late afternoon and...that was the last thing he remembered until...

He lifted his head from the pillow, taking in the woman. It was hard to see....the room was semi-dark, the shades still pulled. But, that was Carter's tits almost hanging out of that skimpy little leather bustier. And..that was Carter's long, shapely legs in those thigh high leather boots...and that was Carter's cunt showing through the fabric of the lace panties he perused...even now.

Jack decided...this must be a dream. He lay his head back on the pillow..this dream? He was going to finish.

"Put these on."

He reluctantly opened his eyes, cause...that had been Carter's voice rather...sternly...ordering him to..

Jack squinted... Were those what they seemed to be.

"Put them on...or I shall do it for you." Carter seemed pissed. What had he done now?

He didn't remember doing anything in particula....

She slapped the cuffs on his left wrist, clicking them shut.

Jack looked at the object.

"Fasten them to the rail." The woman motioned with her head...the blonde hair looking all soft and silky in the light of the room. "Then...turn over on your back and...jack yourself off...Jack."

Wait a minute.... Carter wouldn't call him...that.

The man sat bolt upright. Shit...Was he in an Alternate Universe again???

"I want to watch." His Carter wouldn't say such things..more's the pity.

"Who the hell are you and where is my Carter?" He demanded. "Take these damned things off...now!" He held the cuffs up in the air...out-stretched toward the woman.

"Don't you want to...play, Col?"

Jack....hesitated. Col...that was better but...he swept the tall figure yet again...watching as she put her hands on her hips...Carter's...hips.

"The kids are with Janet and Daniel...we have an entire afternoon."

Kids? He had kids...Carter had kids. But....

"Thought we could have a little...quality time."

"....Where did you get that...outfit?"

"Don't you like it?"

"Didn't say that...did I." He wasn't about to admit he liked it if this was not really his Carter. "What planet is this?"

Carter smiled. "What planet do you think it is?"

The man rolled off the bed. He searched the room for his clothes....he had his boxers and black t-shirt on. He found his jeans...starting to step into them.

"You don't want to do that, Col...just going to have to take them off again."

Something in the woman's tone and way she looked at him...halted his actions.

"I want to ...play." She tilted her head to one side. He could not see her face in the shadows of the room but he knew she was looking at him...He felt it. "Not in the mood?"

"So...you're saying...this isn't like...a dream?" Jack was in the mood...he just needed a few things clarified.

"No...no dream."

"No fantasy...you aren't the Robot Guy...right? I mean...he isn't doing this?"

"No..no fantasy...well, mine, perhaps."

O'Neill thought that one through. "You fantasize about cuffing me to a bed post?"

"All the time...don't you?" 'Carter' asked innocently. "Me...I mean...cuffing ...me to a ...bed post."

"Not all the time, no." He frowned, still leery. "This isn't an Alternate Universe."

"Nope."

"How do I know for sure?"

"Gonna have to take my word, I guess." 'Carter' shrugged.

"....So...what happens if I...go along with this?"

"You will really...really...like it?"

Jack...couldn't argue with that. He...looked at his jeans, the ones he still held in his hands, ready to put on.

"What do you have to lose."

Jack....processed.

He looked at the unkempt, unmade bed. "So...which railing did you want me to...attach this thing to?"

Carter...smiled. "The one on the left...get on the bed...facing me."

Jack hesitated then...dropped the jeans unto a chair as he passed on his way to the bed. "You better not do anything weird, Carter...not...too weird, at least." He climbed unto the bed begrudgingly, kneeling on his knees. "None of that kinky-shit crap that Coletti is into."

"The cuff, sir?"

Jack glanced at the dangling object. "Nothing up the ass except...you know...that one thing that I like...we agree on that?"

"Yes, sir."

Jack looked the woman up and down...then...cuffed himself to the bed rail.

The silence was ominous as he returned his attention to... "Well? Now what?"

Carter leaned, getting something from a nearby table. She straightened and slapped the long object against the inside of her palm gently several times. Jack O'Neill could feel her stare. He kinda liked her like this.

"You're not sticking that thing up my ass...no way!"

The woman...grinned, then....chuckled then...tossed the riding crop aside. "Oh, Col..what AM I going to do with you?" She shook her head, her weight indented the bed as she made her way slowly toward the man. She reached him, placing her arms about his neckline. "You are supposed to..." She explained patiently. "Play the role..you are not...playing the role."

"Whatever...want no part of that damned thing." Jack was positive, frowning hard at the discarded ....thing. That lay forgotten on the end of the bed.

Carter leaned, kissing him gently. "....What do you want?"

"Hell, Carter...I can 'role-play'...Can't we do 'traveling circus clown and runaway Gypsy Princess'?"

Carter laughed throatily. "That's one I haven't heard before...thought you hated clowns..."

"You were going to be the clown." Jack managed straight faced.

She chuckled again. "You're insane. Dad warned me about you, you know."

"Smart man...so...now, that you got me." O'Neill rattled the cuff. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Not going to do anything with you, Col." She reached inside his boxers, her fingers warm, curving around his thickness. "But..you're little friend here?" Carter extracted her 'toy' from the confides of the fabric...kissing a slow, methodical path from Jack's neckline...downward.

The man watched with avid interest as she halted at this place or that to...savor.

"Taking the scenic route, hey?" He hoped she made a lot of detours before she reached her final destination.

Carter's hand massaged and teased the man's ever enlarging cock to a nice, rigid awareness of her.

"I have sooooo many things planned for...." Carter...glanced...downward. She never tired of seeing Jack O'Neill's ...instrument. Especially when it was standing at full attention for her..as now.

"You ended your sentence with a prepositio.....SHIT!"

Carter had leaned...her lips covering the smooth head of the cock she held in her hand...

"F-Fuck." The man whispered as the really nice feelings traversed his heightened nervous system as the woman worked her magic on his, by now, throbbing apparatus. He had dreamed of this on that damned planet. The little time he had gotten to sleep. Visions of this woman had helped him focus...stay tuned in to what he must accomplish.

He knew why he was fighting this new enemy...each time he would think of Carter and his kids. It finally all made sense. The hardships he and his men had to suffer..several had lost their lives this time around.

Jack O'Neill hated losing his people. He hated it with a vengeance. It pissed him off..royally. Jack was not a good person when he was ...in that mood.

Yeah...he hated the shit out of the fact...people he knew and cared about had to forfeit their lives on some fucking distant planet...

He refused to think on it...not now...not...here....here...he was sane..he was..intact...here...is where he wanted to be.

Here...he could let that feeling go...the one that ate away at him, twisted his mind and haunted his soul.

Samantha Carter...restored his soul. And...eased his mind.

At this particular moment in time...she was easing...other things. Jack held on to the damned bed rail...and weathered the wondrous emotions this woman was evoking inside him. For that moment in time...he could forget the fucking planet...the demons that hounded him....he could only concentrate on one thing now.

And that was Major.. Samantha....Carter....and that incredibly wicked new thing she was doing with her tongue down there that was making his balls pucker with the need to shoot his cream into that ...delectable warm mouth of hers.

Oh, she was going to get herself into sooooo much trouble doing....that.

Jack O'Neill kept the fact to himself...

No need to spoil her fun...or his.

He grasped her hair and...assisted...pumping hard and fast into the moist, hot depths of her mouth....yeah...she definitely was in trouble along about now...


	133. The Great Outdoors

Calli's tongue caressed William Forbes' erotically. The man groaned his response...his arms tightening around the small waist as he pulled her more intimately against his naked...out-stretched form. "Ahh, baby...shit...that is so good." He encouraged her play, his hands rubbing the tight little ass lovingly, his palms dwarfing the sloping firmness. He pushed her gently into his waiting arousal... "Yes...that feels...ummmmm." He closed his eyes, his mouth catching hers hungrily.

"Give me that little tongue." He whispered his command...the tip of his melting pruriently to the sweetness of Calli Hertz'.

The woman straddled the thickness of his thighs...her breasts crushing to the scratchy softness of hair on the man's chest.

Forbes' hand left her ass to squeeze the plumpness, his thumb rubbing the perk stiffness of her nipple to new heights. "Need to suck on those, angel...get them the hell up here." He gruffly ordered...physically lifting the woman, that his mouth could reach her tits. He caught her breast in his mouth, sucking eagerly...his hand squeezing and kneading the full mound gently.

Calli gasped, enjoying the man's expertise...she spread her legs wider, fitting the valley of her being over his thick shaft. Forbes growled his gratitude...lifting, grinding into the wet, warm moisture, sliding his cock up and down the tiny slice of heaven.

"Want inside that...now." His breathing was labored...his hands shaking from the effort it took not to grab it and ram it hard into her cunt.

Calli reached between their bodies...the slender fingers wrapping around him as she guided it where she needed it to be.

She rubbed the large bulb about her clit..groaning softly.

"Don't fucking tease me...put it in, bitch." Forbes knew...if she didn't...he wouldn't do anything about it...he would just lay there...withering and...allow her to...do whatever she wanted but...if he worded it just right...sometimes...she would obey and...take him to places he only dreamed about.

Tonight...she just wanted to play. He grimaced his pain, sensing as much for the woman merely continued the excruciatingly pleasurable pastime of...rubbing his cock against her cunt...almost...but not quite...allowing it to slip past the lips of her opening...again and again and again. "Fuck you...." He growled his agony, not once thinking of stopping her antics. "I am going to fuck you raw for this, you fucking little....."

She shoved the head of his cock inside her and sank all the way to the hilt.

"AHHHHHHH!" Forbes' head fell back and he drew in a sharp breath, his system reacting violently to such...handling. "BAAAAABY!"

Calli grasped his shoulders...glanced down to where their bodies connected and...began to move rapidly upon the rigid rod she rode...

"FUUUUCK!" Forbes had no objections what so ever....none. He matched her movements gladly....groaning...gasping his...involvement. "OHHHH...GOD.....ANGEL, YES!"

Calli closed her eyes, increasing the movements of her actions...guiding Forbes' hands to her hips. He knew the drill...she wanted to be held...she wanted the tempo to be...harder...faster. And...she wanted him to watch her breasts as she moved.

It excited the hell out of the man...so...he allowed her her way yet again....

"Faster, baby....take me there....you know how..." He rasped brokenly. "DO IT!"

Calli seemed have no problem with the suggestion...

She bounced gingerly upon his cock...moaning loudly.

And Forbes was about to reach his 'moment'....when the phone rang.

Calli halted all action, glancing at the lit screen by the side of the bed.

Forbes opened his eyes...his world spinning askew. "What the fuck, baby...don't fucking...STOP!" He was...astounded.

Calli ignored him..reaching for the phone...leaning half-way off his still very much enlarged cock to do it.

"Are you freaking...insan...."

"Hello?" She had put the receiver to her ear and had inquired politely... "Coletti?....hey...little busy here. Can I call you bac..."

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING PHONE!" Forbes tried, unsuccessfully to extract the damned thing from her hands.

"Col...I can't hear...what, Coletti?" Calli settled back down on the man's cock...taking his full length back up her hot, tight little hole.

The Col...gasped...closing his eyes...his hands going to her hips.... This fucking time...she would not be moving off him any time fucking soon.

He began pumping into her rapidly.

"Col...please...do you mind?" She attempted to halt his actions.... "It's hard to..."

"Yeah..it's hard alright...fucking take care of it...."

"Coletti?....just a minute....." She tightened her mouth, laying the phone aside... "Well...hurry up. He's waiting."

"Fuck him....fuck...." He growled his annoyance. "ME!"

Calli rolled her eyes and...did her job.

It took a few moments.... Forbes ...finished and...she shook her head for the man's rudeness and picked up the phone again.

"You there, Coletti?" She listened attentively.

Forbes...came back from a very pleasant journey...taking his time...savoring the...descent.

"....Ok...be there soon...stay." Calli hung up the phone. She looked at William Forbes. "Well, that wasn't very nice...you could have waited."

"OR...." Forbes opened his eyes, a scowl on the handsome face now. "YOU...could have let the damned thing ring!"

"I saw it was Coletti."

"Another reason to let it be."

The woman sighed heavily...lifting...

"FUCK!" The man grimaced his new-found pain. "SHIT, woman! How many times do I have to tell you....gently...GENTLY...damn you." He eased his cock this way and that.

"You are such a baby." Calli shook her head. "I have to go get him...he's drunk again."

"I am soooooo gonna kick his ass." Forbes was certain this time.

"I told him to call me...I don't like him driving in that state."

"A word comes to mind..." Forbes rolled from the bed....searching for his jeans... Well, several 'words' came to mind, in actuality....but... "Taxi?"

"Col...he's one of us."

"He won't be after I get through with him."

"I don't want you to go.....you'll be mean to him."

"Oh, I think that can safely be assumed." Forbes pulled the jeans up and began fastening the front...his mood transferred to his movements which were jerky and concise.

"NO...you stay. I will go." Calli's tone alerted the man to her growing disillusionment with himself.

"....Calli...I don't want you out at this time of night alone...I won't kick his ass..." He lied. "I'm going with you. End of discussion."

"I am a Marine for God's sake....I can take care of mysel...."

"I know that...but you are carrying my child...that..." Forbes put his hands on his hips, facing her squarely...his mind set. "Is my...responsibility."

"You are so archaic in your thinking!"

"Yeah...but you like my cock inside you so...you forgive me...right?"

".....I am not sure..." She pouted.

"Get 'sure'...and get dressed...we can shower when we get back...let's go get the idiot."

Calli hesitated. "You better not be mean to him...."

The man stood...looking at her. "Two options here, Hertz...get dressed and we be on our merry way?....or stand there like that and I bend you over the dresser and fuck you again."

Calli glanced at the dresser...She had not gotten hers. She...processed. Coletti or...

She grimaced. "Shit." She disgusted and...went to get dressed....clearly not happy with the decision she had to make.

Forbes...grinned...his amusement of the woman's dilemma, clearly apparent care she look...

She did not...

Forbes watched her as he donned his shirt and jacket... "Making my dick hard." He informed her readily.

She was bent...bare ass wiggling into her jeans...the 'bare' part facing him.

She cut him a look. "Hold that thought, please."

"Can do..." Forbes was certain he could. "No panties?"

"You said to hurry."

"Not complaining...just...filing...for future reference..."

Calli seemed ok with that. She grabbed an old sweat shirt of his...starting to pull it over her head.

"No...the tank top." The man had motioned with his head to where the object lay on a chair next to the bed.

"Why?"

"Easier to get to your tits....out at the lake...figure." He lifted his brows. "We will be out that direction anyway...want to go...play?"

Calli lifted innocently staring eyes. "Really, Col?"

"Haven't done it out-of-doors in a while...have we."

Calli liked...out-of-doors. She would have to remember to thank Coletti tomorrow.

She smiled happily. And pulled the tank top over her head, wiggling the skimpy material down over her too amble breasts. "It's too small."

Forbes' eyes had lit with an inner flame. "It certainly is...and...the tank top doesn't fit, either."

Calli...giggled...and rushed to him...her arms lifted. Their mouths met and clung and...the kiss was both stimulatingly chaste on her part and...roughly aggressive on his.

"It's hard again." She glanced down.

"Gee...what a shocker. You want to go get Coletti or...you want me to fuck you?"

She sighed and...went to get her purse.

"That was a rhetorical question..." He called after her disappearing figure...

* * *

"It's beautiful up here..." Calli looked out over the mountains which towered above them, noting the star-filled night sky. "God...they look so bright. Can't see them in town so much can yo...." She glanced around and...found herself ...alone.

She searched the darkened area with the eyes of a trained observer and then...smiled. William Forbes was the best at what he did. She had not even heard his departure.  
She could feel his eyes...his stare.

She could not see him. She could feel him.

"Now what?" She asked tentatively. She waited but the only sounds she heard were the sigh of the soft wind and the click of crickets and night things. None of which alarmed her. She shrugged mentally. He would re-appear when he wanted.

She made her way down the sloping area through the tall pine trees to the clearing a hundred meters below. She took her time, not wishing to lose her footing in the darkened area. Calli was accustomed to unfamiliar terrain and knew how to traverse it.

There was a clearing and she stepped out unto a sandy alcove that faced the lake.

It was lovely...the view and the peace and quiet after the hustle and bustle of the town.

It was fall and there was a nip to the air but she knew the game she was supposed to play. She was even looking forward to it.

The Col had brought her here once before...in the summer and they had swam in the lake...not skinny-dipped. He had not approached her in that way as yet. Mac had been with them and they spent the night camping up here.

Normally, Calli hated being ten feet away from the comforts of home, but...on that occasion..she had enjoyed the outing tremendously. She had listened for hours, late into the night, while the two men had recounted several of their Black Ops escapades.

The woman had awaken the next day, tired, achy and bitchy. About normal for Calli Hertz. She had slept in a tent..on hard ground and they did not even drive into town for breakfast...Mac had made food over an open camp fire for God's sake. Even though it had tasted pretty good...Calli still bitched all the way back into town.

Forbes swore on his mother's life, he would never bring the woman up here again....the big liar.

Calli looked out over the shimmering lake. A full moon reflected in the water and rose majestically above the ridge of pines lining the area.

Calli fleetingly wondered if Coletti had stayed in bed. The Col was pretty pissed at the other man and warned him of dire things if he did not go to sleep and stop the hell out of bothering everyone...but, Calli knew Coletti.

If he awakened and...there was no beer in the frig...he would go out to get some.

Calli had tried to explain this crucial point to Forbes but...he had driven right past the local 7-Eleven and..headed for the mountains.

Coletti had been pretty zonked out though and she hoped he stayed 'out' for the night.

She had known he was zonked because he had even made a pass at her...when she was helpfully assisting him to the car.

He has whispered...rather loudly, a rather obscure remark and grasped a handful of her breast, squeezing gently and attempted to turn her face for his kiss.

Ewwww, the thought still made her shudder.

She had her hands full of the large Marine, so she couldn't physically kick him in the nuts or anything but her curt chastisement of 'You myopic, puking, stupid moron..if you touch my tit again I will turn you into a eunuch....' somehow managed to catch William Forbes' attention.

Whereupon, the Col had smacked the back of Coletti's head..real hard with a 'cryptic' ..."touch my property again and that hand is history...and so is your dick."

Whereupon....

Calli instantly objected to such a sexist remark , to which Forbes refused even to comment, totally ignoring her but with another lethal glare to Coletti and a rather graphic gesture to the semi-conscious man.

"That was just rude." Calli had caught the by-play.

When they finally got Coletti in the jeep, the argument continued for a goodly while until Forbes ended it with a curt... "Shut up or I'll pull this damned thing over and fuck you raw right in front of him, maybe that will settle the question of whether you belong to me or not."

"Hey...I love to 'watch'...go for it, Col. You know she won't shut-up."

And...silence reigned for the remainder of the ride with but one last... "neanderthal!" From a fuming Calli Hertz.

"Told ya so." Coletti lay back smugly, having made his point to his way of thinking.

But, now...she was here.

Supposedly, alone... in the middle of the Colorado Rockies, at a beautiful lake, and all was quiet and still.

She glanced about as if checking that she was, indeed, alone and...

Reached for the buttons of her blouse...she looked out over the serenity surrounding her and took her time in unfastening the tiny, mother-of-pearl tabs.

Forbes had shared his fantasy while driving up...after he had gotten over his pissy mood.

He had only stated it in vague terms but, Calli had gotten the jest and was, even now, improvising on the scenario to fit her own needs, hopefully, in doing so..fulfilling the man's as well.

And..so...she began..

She had completed her task, removing the blouse and was reaching for the tab on her front snapping bra when the deep, gravelly voice startled her.

"Nice." The word had been caressed and even though Calli had expected the man would appear sooner or later, she still gasped, swirling to the direction of the sound.

She snatched the blouse she had hung over a tree limb, holding it close to her breast in what she hoped was modestly maiden-like fashion. She had read a few romance novels in her day, despite the fact, Coletti razzed her incessantly for doing so. Calli had not actually ever had the opportunity to practice such an art.

She hoped she was doing it correctly.

She could see the outline of the man's silhouette against the back drop of the forest. He stood, arms braced on a low hanging branch, his stance, one of casual relaxation. She could feel the brand of the cobalt eyes.

The silence reigned.

She sought for an interesting opening statement, her infamous brain failing her in this instance.

"Don't let me stop you...the water looks inviting...doesn't it."

Calli chanced a glance to her right...the water looked dark and murky and...cold as hell...but she played along. "I...I was just going to...well...you shouldn't sneak up on a person like that."

"It's what I do...Ma'am." Forbes played his part to perfection.

He had not moved a muscle and still stood...staring at her.

The shafts of moonlight filtered through the trees and showcased his physique. The muscular arms were displayed by the carelessly half-way, rolled sleeves...his untucked shirt, never-the-less, allowed the woman to know..his waist was streamlined...his jeans were dark and blended with his surroundings.

Calli hoped..beneath that soft material that stretched over his amble manhood...that there was a decided bulge already in view, if only she could see it.

A ray of moonlight streaked across the intersection of the man's throat and chest area, revealing the dark hair that she knew was coarse and scratchy and...smelled heavenly.

Forbes' outline showed how stocky and well developed his body was.

Calli was getting a little wet just looking at the man and his face was hidden completely in the darkness of the trees.

She shifted self-consciously, and cleared her throat gently. "A gentleman would turn around and allow a lady to...dress."

"Ain't no gentleman...lady."

Calli managed an indignant sniff. "I was clearly here first...please have the decency to move on."

"You sure you want that..or..." He shifted and cocked his head to one side. "Is it...something else...you....want?"

"I am sure I do not know to what you refer. Please go!" She managed to harden her tone...hoping the man would ignore her ploy entirely.

"Would rather...cum." Forbes ran his eyes over the petite figure. Calli stood in the clearing and was revealed totally for the man to...look upon, if he so wished. William Forbes...wished. "You got great tits....why not finish what you started there...or...would you rather I did it for you?"

"How dare you!" Calli lifted her small chin defiantly... "If..if you don't leave this instant...I...I shall..." Nothing came to mind.

"Yes?" Forbes asked helpfully. "What will you do, angel? I'm curious."

Calli searched for a response.

"You are here...alone...I am a man...stronger than you...got yourself in quite a little pickle...haven't you."

Calli...processed.

"I am asking you to leave....please." She tried what she thought would work.

"Don't want to ...leave."

"What...what it is you do...want?"

The silence was thick with...potential. Out of that...tension came a very calm reply. "....You."

"....Excuse me?" She lifted her brows. "What..what do you mean...?"

"What do you think I mean?"

Calli glanced around helplessly. "Surely you cannot ...." She tried again. "I..I didn't mean for anyone to...be here. You must believe that."

"Oh, I believe you..but...I am here and...I did...see....and what I saw....I liked."

Calli managed to look shy. "I...I couldn't."

"Bet you could....if given the right...incentive."

"I...I don't understand."

"....take the blouse down...let me see..how beautiful you are. Do it and...I might just...go." He would 'go' alright...Forbes thought...in that tight, steamy little hole...or...maybe...both of them.

"Then...then you will leave?"

Forbes was careful not to answer. "Take it down..." He coaxed, his tone perfection in itself.

"...a-alright but...then you have to...go." She removed the blouse, allowing it to drop from her finger tips to the ground... Calli hoped nothing icky crawled in there while they were playing.  
"You have a nice figure....but...you know that...don't you."

Calli knew that. She worked damned hard to have it...dummy. "I...I...well..thank you...but..."

"Now....the bra...unsnap it...I want to see how full your breasts are."

"You..you said..."

"Didn't say anything....unsnap it." His tone altered slightly and...it made the girl tingle inside.

"No." She balked...wondering how he would handle that one. Smart ass...take it from there...big shot, asswipe. "I will not."

"....Don't make me come over there...not at this stage..." He...suggested...mildly. "We have all night, baby...let's not fight over something so trivial...want me to show you mine?"

"Certainly not!"

"You might like it...don't prejudge...it can be real...nice if you stoke it just so...you know how to stroke a man?"

"...You had better go." She persisted.

"Where would you like it? In your mouth?" He moved...stepping one step...coming around the branch, ducking slightly. Then straightening to his full height. A step meant to offer intimidation...

It worked...Calli retreated slightly...

"In your cunt?...ummmm...nice thought that..." He put his hand back on the tree truck, leaning casually against it. "I, personally...prefer the ass...makes me cum after only a few stokes...then it would be over and YOU could...leave."

Calli felt herself grow wetter...damn him.

"Bend over, baby....take down those sweet jeans..." He swept her frame possessively, which Calli could not see but could certainly...feel. "Not wearing any panties...are you...let me see what I am about to....fuck."

Calli stifled a moan and cursed herself for having to do so at this stage. She loved to make love out-of-doors...And the bastard knew it...he was using her weakness against her...

"You like that idea, hum....thought you might...come on...bend over...let me see your beautiful cunt...want me to put my finger in it...fuck you like that until you..moan like that again?"

Fuck!....Calli rolled her eyes. She was losing this battle even before she had a chance to participate. "Fuck yourself." She fought back instinctively.

"Nope...gonna fuck you...hard and ...fast and...rough...bet you like it...rough. But...if you're a good little girl...might lick that sweet cunt first and...let you get your's...would you like that, do you think?"

Oh, she would like that...Calli knew for certain. She frowned for the fact. This was not going as she had planned...not at all. She had wanted to give the man a better...playtime. She was making it waaaaaay too easy for him.

"Bet your wet and aching right now...am I right? Want me to...take that pain away?"

Forbes...stepped once again and...folded his massive arms over his chest area.

Calli stared at the powerful figure of the man...enthralled in spite of herself.

"Unzip those jeans...run your hand inside and...touch your clit...tell me how wet it is..."

Calli found herself wanting to obey...she didn't.

"Push them down...I will finger-fuck you...rub your clit with my thumb until you cum..." The man persisted his attack.

"All this while I am fucking your ass from behind like a bitch dog in heat."

Calli flushed with pleasure at the image conjured up.

"You know you want it..." Forbes hoped he was making her at least...he knew his own cock was hard and throbbing with need.... It took every ounce of will-power he possessed not to cross and force the little bitch down on all fours... "I want it too....let me...let me...please you."

Calli....slowly reached and...unzipped her jeans...

Forbes watched as she pushed them agonizingly slowly...down the shapely legs.

She wore no panties...none.

The man stared...transfixed...at the small patch of fluff on her mound. When the hell had she allowed that to grow....fuck!

He had only been off-world three fucking days...

Shit...he wanted to play in that soft down...he wanted it...now....

He...checked his first impulse to...just go fuck her raw.

"....Lovely indeed...." His tone was a trifle...tight..as was the front of his jeans....shit...get control, dumbass....you had her....don't let the little bitch turn the tables on you.... "....turn around...I want to see that firm ass...bend a little...stretch that little hole for me."

Calli...amazingly...obeyed...albeit...far too fucking slow for the man's tastes...little tease...fine...she would pay for that later...

"Ummmm....I am hard, baby...it wants you...it wants..." He shared some of his feelings on the matter. "Inside you. Do you want it? You know you do...just...say it. I want to hear the fucking words."

"...Please." Calli whispered her growing...urgency. Get the fuck over here and do your damned duty...my ass is freezing. Calli knew Forbes could warm it up...and quite nicely, too.

"You...come over here." He pushed his luck. "Stand...directly before me...and...present your ass to me....I will give you a good fucking...I promise...come...get it."

Calli glanced about and...processed. The bastard thought he was going to make her come all the way over there...jeans around her knees????

He had another think coming...

"I will lick your clit first, of course...and make you cum...that is a given."

Oh...well...why hadn't he just said so...Calli crossed, taking her time..she didn't want to trip, after all...that would be embarrassing.

She turned about, leaned over and...assumed the position...

Forbes ran his large palm down the slope of the firm buttock...twice, watching his progress...he knelt and....spread her legs further.. "Turn around angel...need to get at that little clit first...remember?"

Calli had not forgotten. She assumed...since he had been the victor in the game...he would want to be the first to enjoy the 'spoils'. She wished he would make up his damned mind..

She sighed, turning about then gasped as the man's mouth came over her clit area, his tongue flicking...teasing and tasting gently about the tiny nub but not as yet...upon it..

Damn...he knew that drove her insane. She grasped his short-cropped hair and forced his attention to her clit. Fuck him...If he didn't stop messing around and do it right...

"You like that, hum...this little nub...? Right ...here?"

Calli groaned her pleasure and...relaxed totally.

"And...here?"

She spread her legs...placing one on his shoulder to give him better access.

All thoughts of Coletti or anything else dissipated for a goodly time to come.

"You are so fucking easy, Hertz..." Forbes nuzzled the little patch of fluff to his heart's content.

"You want to fuck me?"

"....Oh yeah baby...I want to fuck you."

"Then shut the hell up and...finish me."

"....Yes, Ma'am." He didn't mind taking orders in this particular matter.

Calli Hertz...settled and...guided the man's mouth back to where she wanted it to be. Forbes reached...unsnapping the bra...his free hand...one was occupied...stuck up Calli's cunt..well...a few fingers, at least... His other hand...squeezing...playing with and..generally...teasing the woman to new heights of passion. He tried not to smile but...he was so damned proud of his abilities...it was hard not to do so.

Fuck...she was tight...his fingers were wedged in the steamy wetness. He could not wait until he could replace the digits...it looked like he wouldn't have to wait long...from the sounds the woman was issuing.

Good...he hated to fucking...wait.


	134. Fever

"What do you mean he has the 'mumps'?" Calli made a face. "Mumps?"

"The 'official' story." Mac leaned closer. "Caught a nasty little infection from a woman over the weekend. We're pretending it's something respectable."

"Yes..by all means...let's keep it respectable..especially where Coletti is concerned."

Jack O'Neill nodded his agreement, standing...looking in the general direction of the Star Gate. He was suited up in his desert fatigues...all ready to go. His arms lay lazily over his P-90, his stance casual...

"Now, Col..." Forbes felt the need to stand up for his..man. If only half-heartedly. "He is a growing boy...still wet behind the ears...needs to sow a few wild oats still."

"How many times does this make?" O'Neill wasn't buying it. He turned a stare to the other man.

"He says it's worth the risk..." Forbes shrugged his shoulders, his flak jacket loaded down with odds and ends he would need on this particular.. P...what-ever the hell number planet this was.

"He likes bareback." Calli Hertz nodded sagely to no one in particular.

All males turned to look at her in unison. She...noted and frowned. "...that's what he said."

"Major." All came to attention with General Hammond's approach. "At ease...Major.." He had waved the 'protocol' aside as was often his way, returning his attention to Calli Hertz. "Do you think it wise for you to go on this mission?"

Calli looked...hurt. "...Sir?"

"Well...." Hammond glanced about her person, trying not to pay any particular attention to the fact, the woman's tummy was a little bit...heavier...these days. "Your condition and all...Major Carter is..."

Calli turned devastated eyes to....William Forbes.

The man secretly agreed with the General on this one but...damn it..he could not resist that fucking pout of the woman's. "....It's just a routine search and find, sir...she shouldn't get too much in the way, I don't think..."

Calli frowned at the remark but...looked hopefully to Hammond for his decision.

Hammond sighed heavily. "Alright on this one but...we are going to sit down and talk seriously when you get back young lady."

Calli beamed a smile. "Yes, sir..."

"Ok..people...get the show on the road." The General stepped out of the way as his 'people' started up the ramp before them.

"Hertz..stick close to me..." Forbes turned to make sure he had the girl's attention. "Keep alert...don't let your guard down...watch your six."

"Anymore cliches you want to hurl at her?" O'Neill strolled by adjusting his hat.

"Why does he get to wear hats...I have to wear this stupid helmet thingy."

"He.." O'Neill did not bother turning around, but stopped short of stepping through the puddle...he touched the fluctuating surface with his forefinger. "Is a Col...." He threw the girl a non-descript look over his shoulder. "You...are clearly....not."

Forbes held his grin of appreciation if only because...if he even remotely looked like he was amused at something Beelzebub said...he would get no sex for at least two days...

Calli narrowed her eyes at ...Beelzebub, watching as the man entered the wormhole. She turned a warning look in William Forbes direction.

The man held up his hands in the universal sign of 'peace'...and...motioned...'ladies first.'

Calli drew in a cleansing breath and...took her turn, stepping through the Gate.

* * *

On The Other Side Of The Puddle

Forbes set his people up to guard the Star Portal. O'Neill consulted with Daniel, the men looking around the dune after dune of nothing but...sand.

"Sand Castles...love em." Jack shook his head. "Simple recon patrol...look at that...how the hell are we going to locate the U.A.V. when one damned hill looks like the other?"

"Little thing they call a location beacon, Jack." Daniel stated. "If you had actually listened in the briefing session...you would already know that."

"Don't start, Daniel...I have a headache."

"Want some aspirin?" Daniel started to extract his pack from his back.

"Took some...just have a bad feeling about this one..." Jack's eyes scanned the horizon with a critical stare.

"What, O'Neill...I do not believe there are any Jaffa or..."

"No..not Jaffa..." The Col shook his head... he still scanned the area meticulously. The hairs on the back of his neck standing straight up. "....Just...something."

"Hinky." Daniel explained to Teal'c.

"Keep alert, people...let's move out." Jack waved a hand 'forward'. His legs striding across the giving surface beneath his boots.

Forbes took point. "Gonna recon a mile of so, Col...if that's ok..."

"Sure." Jack nodded his consent.

"You up for that long a walk, Hertz?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Calli was starting to resent the face...everyone was now treating her differently. She didn't feel any different.

"You had better be...not carrying your ass back if worse comes to worse."

"When have you ever had to?" Calli snapped.

Forbes loved to needle the woman and grinned accordingly to show as much. "Mac...secure that gate." He called over his shoulder then turned...checking to see the man's position.

Mac waved his hand and positioned SG-3 to assume strategic spots about the Gate. Reynolds had received a nasty head wound in the last off-world excursion and was still under Frasier's care back at the SGC.

His team was assigned security for this mission. Normally, there would be none but...Jack had shared his 'feelings'...about this planet with Hammond and the General trusted the Col's instincts implicitly...ergo...the extra patrol.

"It couldn't have gotten too far." Daniel welded the location finder beam...moving it back and forth to keep the signal strong. "I'm thinking the sand mucked up it's engines...there was some kind of disturbance the M.A.L.P. couldn't pick up...directly before the signal was lost."

"The damned M.A.L.P was buried under the sand...I'm thinking that disturbance was a sand storm...what are you thinking...college boy?"

"We were scanning the area, Jack...nothing showed on the screens..." Daniel reminded. "We can usually pick up any deviation in weather patterns...long before they occur."

Forbes and Calli walked in silence for a goodly while, each studying the terrain and getting the feel for the planet.

Forbes glanced back...they were already well ahead of the SG-1 team...making excellent time. He clicked his shoulder radio on. "Mac...you set up back there?"

"Everything is cool, Col....but, don't have any wild, kinky sex." Another planet was called to mind. "I can still see you with the binoculars..."

Forbes glanced to Hertz but the girl was still in her own world, sensing out the place.

"No problem there." He shrugged mentally. "We have reached the mile marker..." He stood, foot braced...on one of the larger sand dunes. His eyes scanned the next horizon. "No visual of the plane...nothing but more sand." He looked about them. "You read, O'Neill?"

"That's affirmative...."

"Signal is strong, Jack...it looks like we're right on top of it." Daniel glanced about the sand under his feet.

"Hold position, Forbes...Daniel says we have it..."

Forbes clicked his radio. "Affirmative."

Daniel, Teal'c and Jack started digging into the hot, gritty dirt beneath them and in about twenty minutes...hit pay dirt...in more ways than one.

Forbes continued to keep a watchful eye.....

".....Col?" Calli was turned...facing the Gate and she...pointed. "What is that?"

Forbes looked and then his mood dropped considerably. "...Shit...Mac...turn around...O'Neill....look to the East."

The humans stopped what they were doing and...looked.

"What is it, Col?" Calli shaded her eyes even though she wore sun glasses. Watching the phenomenon approach from quite a distance off still.

"Mac...get the men back through the gate...Jack..you concur?"

"Damned straight...set the tents up...now!"

"Mac...dial out...get home!"

"Col...we can stick it out too...what if you need..."

"That was not a request, MacAroy." O'Neill's bark came over the intercom...

"Yes sir...be back for you as soon as this passes...take care folks..."

The Gate swooshed open and SG-3 and MacAroy rushed through only moments before the Gate was hit...

"That damned thing is moving fast....get those stakes up, Hertz...." Forbes had watched to see how far Jack and his people had gotten with their protective gear...he knelt to assist the woman with their own... "Put it in deeper...that damned thing will bury us in no time....got to make sure this is secure."

Calli tossed sand on the edges of the tent to anchor it... "The dune should protect us a little...right?" She chanced a look to the man. He shoveled the sand faster than she... "...What about Beelzebub...they are out in the open."

"Jack will be fine...you worry about that thing coming this way..." He snapped, not meaning to. He helped her unsnap her pack and she wiggled out of it then...helped him with his. He threw the heavy equipment into the flap of the tent then, went back to shoveling the sand as fast and as furious as his straining muscles would allow. "Get inside..." He could hear the roar of the approaching holocaust and it seemed right upon them...

"I can help." Calli was sweating profusely and felt...odd.. She looked at the man. "....Or...I could just shut-up and...get inside."

She crawled around to the front and entered the tent. Once inside the woman, halted..her vision blurring. She shook her head...and swiped at the beads of perspiration on her forehead...what the hell? She felt shaky and weak suddenly...

Forbes clicked his radio on... "Jack..you guys ok?"

All he received for his trouble was...static. He crawled hastily up the rise and...rolled even more hastily back down...he scrambled for the flap of the tent, just making it inside before the howling wind and sand hit the small enclosure.

Forbes tried his radio again... "O'Neill...you there?"

Nothing. Calli exchanged looks with her Commanding Officer. "They are fine..we just have to wait it out..."

Calli felt like she was going to up-chuck. She forced her nausea aside...concentrating on the matter at hand. She must have picked up a bug or something back at SCG...she was feeling fine this morning...a little tired, perhaps.

"Maybe General Hammond turned the M.A.L.P. to the north. We might be able to continue transmissions once the storm has passed." Forbes felt the need to reassure the woman even though he never had before. "I have to go out there periodically...we'll be buried in this crap if I don't shovel the base out."

"Col..you can't see two feet in front of your face." Calli reminded. She listened to the gale force winds and marveled at the strength of the tent....it had been designed by NASA to be used in Arctic conditions. But to Calli...it was just a piece of cloth over some tubing.

If the damned sand covered the small structure...it meant no air...she knew Forbes had to chance going out occasionally, as he had said...she had also heard tales of people who got lost in storms such as this and never was heard of again.

She put the thought from her mind and tried to think positive thoughts. "...could we die?"

Forbes, sat..hands linked together, his legs hunched ...his stance a casual one. "We aren't going to die..are those bugs in your hair?" He knew how to take the woman's mind off the impending danger.

"Oh! My God!" She bent over, fluffing her hair vigorously. "Ewwww....ewwwww!"

Forbes felt the winds hit the tent, the structure stayed strong. He was amazed...

Calli had stopped messing with her hair and it was comically awry...but somehow was still beautiful...all soft and wayward like that. "This was supposed to be a routine recon mission." She reminded him. "Hammond lied!"

"How could he have known about this?" Forbes reasoned.

"This is a 'desert' planet...deserts have sand storms...DUH!" She snapped.

Forbes realized the girl was just blowing off steam...she needed to blame someone...she always did. He was just glad it was not himself. His thoughts turned to O'Neill and the others...they were taking the full brunt of this storm...out in the open..

"How long will this last?" Calli demanded an answer.

"A couple hours." He answered automatically, not really listening to the woman.

"Oh...." She seemed relieved. "Is that all?"

Forbes looked at the girl, grimacing his own growing fears. "I don't know! What am I...a soothsayer?"

Calli...frowned.

"...Drink some water...try to eat. We should rest." Priorities. His mind registered. His training kicking in.

Calli sipped her canteen absently, her thoughts on the man's words.

Forbes downed his own water, assessing their situation. Plenty of water...food ok...they could make it stretch 3-4 days and there was no way they would be out here that long.

His mind sought and filed rapidly... The real trouble was O'Neill and his men.

Had Jack constructed the shelter in time? And...out in the open like that...Jack was a survivor....he would...survive. And he would make certain his people did as well.

Forbes felt better. He tried the radio again, not expecting a reply...he was not disappointed.

"There are other desert planets...why didn't someone anticipate this...it's the brains' job to think about things like this..it's their fault!"

"Hertz...why don't you try to get some sleep...I'll take first watch."

She tightened her mouth for that statement meant...shut-up and let him think...and went back to searching her hair for bugs.

The storm waged on hour after hour...Forbes would go out and shovel the sand away from the tent...tethered by a nylon tie..Calli would let the slack out and when he tugged twice...pull it back in..

Calli kept the area around the front clear and even that little bit of exertion exhausted the woman.

Forbes noted finally...as the woman sat drained and drinking water like it was the last she would ever see. "Hertz...something wrong? You look like hell."

"Yeah, you too." She managed a weak come back.

The man reached, she seemed flushed, wishing to feel her forehead...but she balked, moving back. "Hey!" She bit his head off.

"You look sick..are you? Don't shit me, girl." He snapped right back...

"I am fine..." She grumbled. "I'm just tired..." She pulled herself into a fetal position..closing her jacket more snugly about her body. "I guess I'll try to sleep a while..if that's ok?" She sought his consent.

He nodded. She didn't look right...he was concerned and he had no clue how much longer this damned storm would last.

He looked longingly at his radio...he would feel a hundred times better if he could get in touch with Jack O'Neill. Not that Forbes doubted his own abilities...but this new development..if Calli was coming down with something...

Was it something contracted here..on this shitty planet? Was it just a bug from Earth...either way..it was one more thing he had to worry about.

The girl fell asleep almost instantly...another oddity...at home, she often would be like a little kid...getting up for a drink...finding that special old soft piece of cloth she slept with...he jokingly referred to it as her 'blankie'...

Until she confided in him, one night...that it was all she had left of her mother...Calli didn't know if it really belonged to her mom...but she had it the day her father dropped her off at the relatives home and over the years...it had come to symbolize ...her mom.

Forbes had shut the hell up with the teasing after that...

But, now...she slept...heavily. Another thing Calli never did.

He scooted quietly over and felt her forehead...even his touch did not rouse her.

Shit...she was burning up...She was running a high fever.

He dug in his pack and found the antibiotics....he hated to awaken her but she needed this shit more than she needed to sleep...she could always go back to sleep.

"Calli...wake up." He shook her gently and when she did not respond...harder. "CALLI!"

The girl started awake, reaching for her P-90 instinctively which the man had sat aside.

She looked dazed and confused.

"You need these..." He held the pills. She stared at them.

"Take them."

The woman...took the pills and placed them in her mouth and drank long and hard from the canteen he handed her.

"It sounds as if it is abating...maybe we can get the hell out of here soon....you ok?"

"I'm good." She nodded and he smiled and ruffled her hair in open affection.

"Sure you are...how do you feel...and no bull-shit? What do you think this is?"

"I don't think it's anything...really." She tried to convince herself.

"Why the hell didn't you say something sooner?" He tried not to be too pissed, he could see she felt lousy.

"It just...came on. I felt fine...I did!"

He...drew in a cleansing breath... "Drink some more water."

"I don't want any more water...then I will have to pee."

"Drink!" He commanded.

"God..you are such a dictator!" She...drank. "Hitler had nothing on you!"

She looked at him moodily.

"Here...put this on your forehead." He extended the strip...

She rolled her eyes and took the fever indicator and slapped it upon her forehead...Forbes timed it on his watch...waiting patiently.

"I am fine...this is stupid." Calli mumbled. "Can I go back to sleep?"

"In a minute." Forbes still looked to his watch...

He reached up, ripping the strip off with a brisk...flick of his wrist.

"OUCH!" The woman rubbed the spot tentatively.

He shook his head, grimacing his annoyance. "Shit..."

"What?" She leaned to read the temperature.. "That can't be right...I don't feel that bad."

"It's 104.3 degrees." The ensuing silence was thick.

"I feel ok, Col...really." She lied.

"Shut up..you are not ...ok...you have never been 'ok'...face it!"

Calli felt herself tearing up and couldn't stop the action.

Forbes regretted his words and his mood. "...I'm not angry with you, Calli....just this...crap." He motioned to the tent and their surroundings. "You need Frasier and there is no damned way I can get her for you."

Calli felt a little better....she lay back down.

Forbes put his coat over her and settled back to wait...it's all he could do...where the hell was Jack O'Neill when you needed him?


	135. Jacks Senses Trouble

"Jack...is there something we should know?" Daniel finally gathered the nerve to broach the matter. "Is there a problem? We have located the plane....when this gets over..." He meant the storm. "We can complete the mission. The planet seems pretty well deserted..."

Jack knew the 'problem'. It had come to him some time back. He had fallen into a moody, dark silence. Daniel and Teal'c had conversed and eaten and heated coffee with the field thermal strips around their collapsible cups...and did not even complain about taking turns to dig the shelter out every 30 minutes...

The..'problem'...was...the same as it always had been...even on Special Ops missions. Jack would get this sick feeling in the pit of his stomach...one that would not go away. One that he knew, instinctively...was an omen of bad luck...

He was not a superstition man...never had been but...proof was evidence.

His gut feeling had never been wrong....not once.

His face was set with grim lines. He was not aware of the fact. He was steeling himself for what he knew would come to pass.

It wasn't this damned planet or even the storm...someone...someone he knew well...someone he cared for...was going to die.

He had wanted desperately to get to the gate...to get home...although...he did not truly feel the feeling had anything to do with Samantha Carter or his kids...that left...

"Jack?" Daniel tried again.

Jack lifted a somber gaze. That left...Daniel or Teal'c or Forbes or...numb nuts.

He could feel the storm abating and motioned...as he moved from his cramped position...it was a very small space for three men and Teal'c technically counted as two...

Daniel and the large Jaffa made room and O'Neill crawled to the flap of the tent and then...out...

The two men exchanged looks. Daniel shrugged non-committally, signifying he had no clue what was up Jack's butt.

The storm was much lessened...he could even make out the StarGate...he turned to check on Forbes and Hertz' last known position. He could not see that well. He tried the radio and...was amazed to hear a decided...click...

"Forbes? You there?"

"Here, O'Neill...have a slight problem...we are going to try to make it back...can you spot a visual if I send one, do you think?"

Jack knew the man had two short range flares in his carry pouch. "Give it a try...what's up."

"Hertz is ill...need to get her back a.s.a.p."

Calli had passed a rough night and he could tell the fever was worse.

"You ok?"

"I'm good...but would suggest containment until we know what we are dealing with.."

"If the M.A.L.P. is working..will inform Hammond...come on in."

Forbes' had been outside for sometime now....laying on the rise of the dune...searching for any movement. He thought he could vaguely see O'Neill's tall figure but...the sand was drifting and blowing hard still...he couldn't be sure.

Under any other circumstances...he would have just waited the storm out.

He did not have that option now.

He fired a flare upward....

"I see it....can you see us? Hang on..." Jack fired a corresponding flare.

"Got the bearing...turn the locator beam on...tell Daniel to guide us in. I'm using the alternate direction finder...frequency 7-niner, niner..."

"Roger that."

Twenty minutes later...the two groups met up. O'Neill looked at a very silent Calli Hertz. She had stumbled repeatedly on the path here...and refused assistance..she was a Marine and Marines did things on their own.

The men slowed their steps to hers, continuing on to the gate...the storm was definitely passing and even though it was less than a mile...by the time Hertz reached the steps, she had to halt and gather more strength just to traverse them...

Daniel had dialed home and waited patiently for the woman. Jack and Teal had passed through the puddle and Forbes was holding it open...

Calli had earned the right to step through the gate under her own power...but...once through...she fell forward, the blackness descending... She was caught in the capable arms of Col Jack O'Neill.

* * *

Infirmary.

"I'm sorry, Col...there was nothing I could do." Janet removed her surgical scrub hat, her eyes mirroring her empathy. "It was just too late."

Jack's blood froze... "It was a fever for God's sake!"

Forbes was too much in shock to even ....register what he had just been told.

"No..Col..not Calli...she will be ok...I think. The baby." Janet's eyes misted. And...she sought William Forbes out once more. "I did all I could, Col. I am so sorry."

MacAroy closed his eyes, feeling the loss for both his friends.

Coletti's face registered nothing.

Jack O'Neill was livid... "Why the hell didn't you tell us she should not go on that damned mission....if you knew there was a chance..."

"I didn't know, Col." Janet did not blame the man or resent his tone. "Everything was normal...every test was good. She was strong and healthy. The pregnancy was progressing fine. A fever like that..." Janet shook her head. "At such a crucial stage of development."

She fell silent. Nothing more could be said.

She reached, and touched Forbes' sleeve. "I will get back to Calli now..."

She left....swiping her cheeks once out of sight from the others....wondering how she was going to tell Calli Hertz her baby was gone.

* * *

Late into The Night

Calli Hertz lay...awake...weak...numb inside. Her thoughts...her own.

"You ok, kid?"

Calli turned her head at the voice. She saw a dark silhouette filling up the door way of the medical facility.

The man stepped on into the area and...came finally alongside her bed.

"Got you pretty doped up, hum?"

"No." Calli had refused the stuff...or a sedative even...

"Fever gone?"

"Well....it did it's job...why stick around, right?"

"...This is not your fault."

"Yeah? What is Forbes saying about that?"

"What the hell does it matter what he says? When has he ever had your best interests at heart?" Coletti grated his belief. "You never wanted the kid..you did it for him...am I right?"

"I...I was kinda getting used to it."

"No, Calli...you weren't. It wasn't real to you...you can't feel shit...admit it. You're laying there right now...blaming yourself cause...you don't feel what they are telling you should..."

Calli Hertz closed her eyes. The silence was not uncomfortable. She never felt uncomfortable with this man.

"The kid was an abstract...it hadn't moved...hell.." Coletti disgusted. "You couldn't even tell it was in there."

"Yeah..well...it was in there and now..it's not and...because I didn't listen and stay here..because I dug in that damned sand...I .."

"Don't even fucking say it...digging in the sand doesn't give you a fever...that is what did it...how the hell could you have possibly avoided that?"

Calli lowered her head.

"You don't even know where you got it...do you? Does Frasier?"

Calli shook her head. "I'm...a little tired, Coletti."

"You and me...we're different than the others. We're the same...in here." He motioned to his head. "We think alike...always have. I...'get' it..I know what you're feeling and...what you're not. I'm just saying...it's ok...don't listen to them. It's ok...really."

Calli lifted luminous eyes. "Why doesn't it feel..ok?"

"Because you think you should react the way they expect. And the guilt is killing you."

Calli...blinked.

"You have to get away from them. At least until you get your head straight."

The woman...frowned. "What do you..."

"Let me get you out of here...now..tonight. You don't have to face him...not on top of everything else you have had to face."

"I...I don't understan."

"Where the hell is he now...when he should be here with you? Where is he?" Coletti knew the answer. "Doing what he always does...taking care of William Forbes first...then..after or if...he pulls his head out of his ass...he will...maybe...if he thinks about it...come see about you."

Calli shook her head. "I..I...don't..."

"He's drunk out of his mind...his usual M.O. When things don't go the way he thinks...or should. What the fuck do you see in him?"

"Listen..." Calli was really in no mood to...

"Yeah...I know..you're in no mood to talk about that shit...let me get you out of this place...I have a nice hotel...down the coast.. We can be there in a couple hours. There is your medicine." Coletti indicated the table beside the woman. "You can rest up...sleep...no pressures, Calli...none..."

Calli teared up. "Why are you so good to me, Tony?"

"Cause I give a shit...it's about time someone did...right?"

"I ...I should stay." She knew she should. "He says...I'm always running away from my..."

"Fuck him...I've told the General you need down time...he's ok with it and you know he won't divulge our location."

"....But...I..."

"If you need to run away...do it. It's what you need to do. If someone else thinks it's wrong...well, that's their problem...not your's. Don't let them change who or what you are. There is nothing....nothing, Calli...wrong with you."

Calli smiled and wiped her cheeks. "You are a good friend, Tony."

"Gonna go get a chair to push you out in..."

"....there are people out there."

"Please." Coletti rolled his eyes. "We aren't going out that way...you strong enough to walk a little?"

She hesitated.

"If you feel better in a few days..or hell..even tomorrow...we can always come back..."

She truly dreaded facing William Forbes.

She....nodded, her eyes trustingly seeking Anthony Coletti's.

"It will be better...trust me."

She nodded.

"Get the pills...I'll bring your clothes...ready?"

She...smiled half-heartedly. "Yes."

The man gave her a look and...was gone.. Calli felt better. She didn't know why..she just knew she did. She arose...a little weak but once moving about...felt a little better. She gathered her medicines and waited on the side of the bed....she did not have to wait long.


	136. Waiting

Calli Hertz opened her eyes. The room was dark...the drapes drawn. She instinctively knew it was late. She had overslept...

Damn! The General would have her ass...why didn't Coletti call her...wake her up?

Her brain processed even before she, herself, could. The sleeping pills were wearing off...but...her mind was fuzzy.

She glanced about the bed. Twinkies...chips...donuts...a sandwich wrapped in plastic...clearly from the local store or 7-Eleven.

A cooler on the night stand...filled with juice and pop. She smiled.

Coletti.

She allowed herself to awaken naturally. Listening to the sound of the air-conditioner in the room hum quietly. He had even bought a fan for white noise. Which brought another smile to her lips.

She had slept continuously for two days....she had been totally exhausted. Coletti would come and go...slept in the bed across the small space. Double occupancy...double beds...nice room. All the amenities.

Calli had gotten up to pee the first night and Coletti had been showering, she waited...but had noted the view from the pulled drapes... They were up high... 18th floor. Las Vegas stretched out before her...the lights of the strip flashing and quite pretty really.

He had started for the coast...but...she had not really been up to a long trip...Vegas was closer. The way Coletti drove...she had fallen asleep and awoken...here.

The green tint of the MGM hotel surrounded her and filled the room with a soft glow.

She had sipped some orange juice...ate a twinkie..grimacing for the odd combination taste then...he had come out, towel wrapped around his waist, rubbing his wet hair with another...

"Have to piss?" He grinned.

She nodded. "This is nice, Coletti."

"Hey...I put it on Forbes' card..." He grinned again, well pleased with himself. "Teach the bastard to be drunk...easy to steal it..."

"You are such a liar..." She shook her head...

"Yeah...he could trace it too easily." He shrugged. "Otherwise..."

She went to pee.

She had slept from then on.

She looked at the bed...it had been slept in and there was a note on the pillow. She sighed, arising slowly...she looked around the room, stretching luxuriously.

She padded across the lush carpet, mindless of the tee and boxers she wore...and read the note.

Left some food...get some in you. Emergency at base...  
Will call you...leave message if you don't pick up...check desk..  
Be there tonight.... T

Calli folded the note and put it on the dresser between the beds. She picked up the phone and dialed the desk...no messages as yet. She checked the digital clock. It was almost lunch time.

She had slept through an entire day and night and...half of another. Those pills of Janet Frasier's were good.

She ate the sandwich and the twinkie...found some coke in the cooler Coletti had bought and...went to shower.

She refused to think...

She just wanted to...not think, right now.

She turned on the tv to have something with which to occupy her thoughts. Then...searched through her case Coletti had packed and...found some suitable clothing. The man thought of everything but...panties.

Just like him, Calli shook her head.....oh, well....

The woman wasn't really listening to the tv but she knew a rerun of the Simpson's was playing. She liked that program. She absently shed her clothing, adjusting the water temperature.

Calli glanced around the bath..it was luxurious. Beautiful, gleaming fixtures and stylish decor...a gigantic spa tub in the corner that you could step down into and the shower could fit four people comfortably, let alone one.

There was a multitude of shampoos and rinses and body washes in an attractive basket display. All of which she partook, lathering her hair and rinsing the fragrant tresses...twice.  
She stood, allowing the hot spray to pelt her body with it's invigorating massage.

She turned, rinsing her hair, the water running down the planes of her sculptured back. She lathered the body wash between her hands...starting at her neckline and working her way down the length of her body...her hands halted on the flat of her stomach.

Calli felt the absence of...the small bulge she had grown so accustomed to...

A feeling of loss washed over her...she...felt as if she were going to vomit but...she did not. Instead....she sank to the tiled floor and....wept bitterly.

An hour later...she sat...on the bed...her tears dried...her soul... desolate.

Nothing made sense any longer. There seemed no order to the world. No...purpose to get off that damned bed or even to move. So...the woman sat...and...did nothing. The tv sound was off. It had irritated her. She did not look at the screen...just stared out into the darkness of another night. The lights from the strip below filled the room with a soft glow.

Calli sat and...waited. For what, she could not have said. She just knew she waited for...something. Something...important.

* * *

William Forbes Home

"You think that is going to make it any better? Put that shit away and get to SGC...you have someone that needs you waiting."

"You...of all people..." Forbes looked up from the couch, bottle cradled lovingly by his side. "Jack...should know what I am feeling." Forbes took a long swig from the bottle, the whiskey burning his throat on the way down. "You lost a kid...right?" He managed to sound flippant. "As I recall...you did pretty much what I am doing now...only...I don't have the balls to put a gun to my head..." He took another swig of the fiery liquid. "....Yet."

"Yeah...I did what you are doing...what I should have been doing...is..." Jack leaned, jerking the whiskey from the other man's hand.

"What the Fuck..."

"Remembering my wife was suffering just as much, if not more than I was. I wasn't there for her. I only thought of myself and my own pain." Jack O'Neill had lived the scenario time and again in his head over the years. "She lost Charlie too....she needed me...I wasn't there for her...is that what you want for Hertz?"

Forbes brooded morosely.

Jack sat the bottle down in front of the man. "When you decide...it may be too late. If I were you...I would haul ass over to the Infirmary and make sure I still had a reason not to fucking pick up that gun later on." Jack headed for the door. "You might have lost more than your kid... Take a fucking shower...you smell like a distillery."


	137. When Hell Freezes Over

Star Gate: Gate Room

Coletti exited the puddle, tired, filthy and not in a particularly good mood. The planet had been swarming with Jaffa and while he and SG-3 had managed to avoid any contact with the enemy....he had spent a shitty day in the heat and stickiness of the planet's rain forest-like climate. He was in no mood to do anything other than take a cold shower and get some food in his system.

He pulled up short, recognizing the figure at the bottom of the ramp. He met William Forbes eyes, holding them steadily. Then he...moved on down the sloped surface, hoisting his weapon unto his shoulder, his pack heavy on the other.

He shifted his gaze, and would have simply walked past the man but, Forbes put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Where is she?"

Coletti jerked from the contact. "Oh...now you wonder about her? Where were you three days ago?"

"I don't need a sermon from you...just tell me where she is."

"Sure...when hell freezes over."

MacAroy stepped between the two. "May I remind you both...the General is up in that room and can see everything that is taking place down here?"

Coletti's eyes were cold and purposeful. "Gonna go take a shower...you want to meet outside later? Name the spot."

"What the hell you want from me...I want to make this thing right."

"You always want to make it right...after you fuck it up. If she wants to talk to you...she knows your number. Why don't we just let her decide, hum?"

Forbes calmed his temperament. A part of him knowing the man was right. "...Is she alright...will you at least tell me that? "

"She's fine...just peachy." Coletti continued on his way.

William Forbes sought out Mac MacAroy.

"He's right." MacAroy shrugged. "It's her decision now...you blew it...as usual. This time? You're on your own." He too, then walked from the Gate Room.  
Forbes lifted his eyes to the windows lining the second floor. Jack O'Neill stood, hands in pockets, gazing down at him. He stood for a moment...then, turned and disappeared, out of sight.

* * *

William Forbes Flew The Small Cessna

By second nature...he watched the car on the ground make it's way down the interstate... Coletti was headed north...the only town up there that Calli liked was Vegas...but, he kept the plane at a slow rate of speed...sooner or later...he would find her. He had to be patient.

An couple hours later...Forbes could have covered the distance in forty minutes in the Cessna....but he kept circling ...holding position until he saw Vegas directly ahead...then he gunned the engines...heading for the airport.

There were a hell of a lot of hotels in Vegas....and Coletti would not be stupid enough to register under any name Forbes would think to check...so...that only left ....one. But...which hotel? He had to beat the other man to Vegas and he had to be on the strip when Coletti pulled unto it. He was taking a chance Tony would choose one of the major hotels ...he would want a nice place for Calli to stay.

He asked for clearance and...was in a rental car within twenty minutes and headed for the strip...not more that ten minutes drive on a bad day....he parked across from the MGM...following his instincts...Calli liked the white tigers...and...waited patiently.

He did not have long to wait. Coletti's fire engine red Ferrari roared up in front of the entrance across the street...and he got out, handing the keys to the valet. Then got a bag from the back seat and entered the hotel.

Forbes exited his car and...crossed the street....he used the over-walk...it was quicker and was inside the hotel in minutes. He still wore his fatigues and desert gear...he had not taken the time to change into his civilian wear...he had not wanted to miss Coletti leaving the SGC.

"....Hi." He smiled his most charming smile to the girl at the check-in desk. "I am such a dip...I left my card in the room... William Forbes?" He took another chance...

The woman checked the computer and lifted a puzzled frown. "Mr...eh...Sargent? Forbes?"

He smiled again...even more charmingly. "Major...Ma'am."

She...smiled back. "Eh...Someone has already taken your card. Do you have a guest staying with you?"

"Yes...a friend of mine." He nodded understandingly. "If you need to check with the manager..."

"Oh no...that won't be necessary...if...eh....well...I am required to check your identity?"

"No problem." He produced his military I.D. readily.

"Excellent." She went to the file behind the counter and unlocked it...bringing back the card for the room. "Here you go...if you forget again...just let us know...we hope you are enjoying your stay with us?"

"I am now...you have been most helpful....thank you." He held the card aloft. And...made for the elevators... He now had the card...but...there was no room number on it...two options...he knew Coletti would chose a room with a good view...that meant...from the fourteenth floor on up. Lots of rooms....narrow it down.

He could wait downstairs and follow Coletti back up when he went out for something but...he wanted to see Calli now.... So....he pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number.

It rang and rang...no answer.

That could mean one of two things....she did not have it with her...or...she was not picking up because she knew it was him....

He tried Coletti's number....

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"Guess." Forbes answered just as curtly. Then...he pulled out Daniel Jackson's little location beam finder thingy...and switched it to Coletti's wave length. "Let me talk to her."

"I will ask...."

Forbes lifted his brows...that had surprised him.

Keep the line open...that's all he needed. Signal was getting weaker...he had gone past the floor. He pushed the button for the 27th floor and waited for the doors to open...luckily no one waited to enter so he hastily shut the door and pushed the down button for the 20th floor. He had to be quick...or he would lose his shot at locating ...

"Yes?"

".....Angel...." He breathed a sign of relief. "God!.....it is so good to hear your voice!"

"......What do you want?"

Cool....detached...not good. "I want to see you, baby...what do you mean? Are you alright?"

"No...no, I don't want to see you...not yet."

The signal was stronger but...not strong enough. He pushed the button and people got in the elevator...they took forever.

"....What is that?"

"Nothing...Calli...I need to speak with you...we need to talk, baby." He had turned his back on the family, lowering his voice...but the kids with them were rowdy and...it was hard to make himself heard over their whining and bickering.

"Who are those people?"

"I'm in the hotel...tell me where you are." He tried the truth... ... ....silence. "Calli...please...I know you are here...please...just tell me the room number."

She hung up.

But...he had already discovered the answer...or most of it.... The eighteenth floor...he was going down now...the family that got on had pushed lobby. He reached pushing the next floor which was 10. He got off and pushed the other elevator button....he had stepped in front of a man to do so... "Matter of National Security." He used his uniform to advantage. "Sorry."

"No problem...soldier..." The man had been more than willing to wait after that.

Forbes did not even feel bad about it...he got on the elevator... 'Going to 18..you?"

"Down...you go ahead...we'll wait."

"Thanks...appreciate it." Forbes rode the lift in silence. Stepping out on the floor he needed. He walked the corridors, glancing at each door....only a few knobs had do not disturb signs hanging on them.

He started at the middle and swiped his card as he went....the sixth door down...flashed a green 'enter' light.

He ...entered.

Calli stood...over by the window...looking out...her back to him. She had not heard the door....he had entered quietly....not certain of what he would find...and where the hell was...  
"How the hell did you find us?"

"There you are..." Forbes was more interested in...

Calli's mouth was open and her eyes wide as she stared at him.

Forbes crossed and....came to stand directly before her. His eyes drank in the sight of her. He examined her minutely. He wanted desperately to take her in his arms...he...did not.

"Coletti will you give us a minute?"

"No." The other man had caught Calli's hastily shifted eyes...

"....I can live with that, baby...it's ok." Forbes put her mind at ease. "I don't care who the hell hears. I was a fucking idiot as usual. I should have been there for you. I am pond slime...there is nothing I can do to make up for such stupidity so I won't even bother to ask for your forgiveness...I just want to...for you to...allow me to..." He ran his hand threw his hair. "Hell, I don't even have the right to ask that." He suddenly realized.

Coletti stood...across the area...simply watching the scene unfold before him.

Forbes looked up at the man. "You did good, Coletti...getting her away from me...you were...there for her. How can I thank you?"

"Don't want anything from you, Col...it isn't about...you."

"I know...I understand that...I do." And, Forbes did. He sought out Calli Hertz. "I do understand that, Calli. I screwed the hell up again and this time...I don't think you can just..." He couldn't even say the words. He....simply looked at the woman. "I tell you I love you all the time, don't I baby...but......I sure as hell don't show it...do I."

Calli lowered her eyes and her head.

"It wasn't your fault..." He spoke softly. "I did not once...think it was."

Calli closed her eyes...and tears slid over her flushed cheeks.

"You cry, angel...you do what you need to do....just know...you did nothing wrong...nothing."

Forbes wanted to kiss her cheeks...dry those tears with his finger tips...he did not dare touch her...

"I...did...but...not you, Calli." He lifted her chin with a gentle touch, his eyes boring into her soul. "You believe me?"

She swallowed the threat of more tears.

"She needs you to go now."

Forbes looked at Coletti. And...released the woman from his touch.

"Where...should I go?" He asked Calli and then...upon receiving no answer...sought Coletti.

"She needs time..." Was the only answer Forbes was going to get, he realized.

He...nodded. "....Alright." He looked at Calli again but she would not meet his eyes...simply....looked out the window again...her arms folded across her chest.

"....I'll be here...in the hotel...is that ok?"

Coletti shrugged. "Give her space...that's all."

Forbes nodded. He was left with no recourse but...to leave. "I don't want to fucking go, Calli...but...I will. From now on...I will do any damned thing you need. You...not me...I....'get' it." He scowled darkly. "Take all the time you want. I am not going anywhere. I'll be there when...or if....you are ready to....talk to me again."

Calli turned her head, lifting her chin almost defiantly.

Forbes felt his insides churning sickeningly. He looked at Coletti who motioned for him to vacate the premises.

Forbes knew...in this instance...he had to listen to the other man. Coletti knew Calli Hertz better than even MacAroy, apparently. So...Forbes would...listen and learn....the lesson was a fucking bitter one but...at this stage..it was all that was left him because quite frankly...even he could not blame Calli for not wanting him around any more.

He could only hope...time and effort on his part would somehow alter her outlook on matters. He...looked her over one last time and...made to take his leave. "You've lost weight...Coletti...get some food into her..."

The man left the way he came. His world a rather dismal grey.


	138. Vegas?

"So...what now?" Coletti had waited all of six seconds. He watched Calli Hertz intently.

"....I don't know."

"You gonna take him back?"

Calli turned, looking at the man, nothing more.

He knew she had no answers. "....You still don't want kids...he still does." He pointed out the obvious. "You know that...right?"

She nodded. "I can't go through this again....I....can't."

"You might not lose another one..." He shrugged. "That is not the question...is it."

Calli did not follow, clearly. But then, her mind was still fuzzy from the meds and the sleeping pills.

"Larger picture, Hertz...do you want the family thing? Can you give up your career?"

Calli didn't want to think about such weighty matters suddenly. "Let's go out somewhere."

Coletti let it go. "You need some clothes...you stay here...do not..." He pointed. "Open that door. He gets you alone at this stage? And you will do anything he says....Get your fucking head clear first....we agreed?"

She nodded. "Can't I come with you?"

"You that afraid to be alone with him?"

"NO!" The woman pouted prettily. Her scowl a genuine one.

"Come on then..." Coletti sighed. "You better not embarrass me in front of the sales people this time."

"That woman was rude...she ignored me completely."

"She ignored you because I was hitting on her...dumb ass...that was the whole point of the endeavor I believe....you said you would pretend to be my sister so I could have a conceivable avenue to approach her without seeming desperate."

"I wanted those shoes."

"I wanted her cunt...and did I get it?" Coletti halted. "Well...yeah, but..no thanks to you. So if I start hitting on someone...shut the hell up and let me work it...got that?"

Calli rolled her eyes. "You aren't bringing her back up here...."

"Just comb your hair and put on some make-up for God's sake....you look Goth!"

"I thought you liked Goth." She grumbled....going to the bath to do his bidding.

"On some women...on you? No....you look dead."

"Hello? You are supposed to look dead....Goth....asswipe."

Coletti smiled. She was feeling better finally. "We'll have dinner first....you look ok for that but...not to go to the clubs."

She came out, blush brush in hand. "I don't think I want to go to...."

"Do you good...get out among the living again... How long has it been since you went dancing?" He tossed the paper aside and put his hands on his hips. "You probably shouldn't dance but...just to sit and hear the music...see the crowd. Like old times before he domesticated you."

"I am not domesticated."

"You are damned boring, if you want the truth."

Calli's mouth fell open. "I am not!"

"Yeah...you are."

She was hurt. Showing as much. "I can be fun still..."

"Come show me...asswipe." He lifted a challenging brow.

* * *

An hour later...after a quick dinner in the restaurant

"That is a little...revealing...don't you thin...."

"See? I told you..." Coletti shook his head woefully. "You want that dress over there....the one that looks like a Moo Moo?"

"What is a Moo Moo?.....no..." She stopped the man from putting the skimpy little top back on the rack. "I...I'll wear that one. It's.....pretty."

"There ya go...and this skirt....or..do you think it's too short?" He said sarcastically.

Calli thought it was waaaaaay too short. "No...no, of course it's not...I love it..."

"Try them on..."

She looked at the shiny, sparkly things in her hands. "K." She forced a smile.

She made her way to the dressing rooms. "...Where you gonna be?" Having him near helped her nervousness, knowing William Forbes was in the same hotel. They had not seen him but...well....she wasn't prepared to do so as yet...not with out Coletti as a buffer between them.

"Hello? Hitting on the blonde over there....." He thumped her forehead with his index finger and thumb....

Calli rubbed the spot but felt better....going to try on her new clothes. She had not bought anything so...unnecessary in months. It felt kinda of...good.

Calli came out, viewing herself in the mirror, turning this way and that....critically frowning at the reflection she presented.

"You are a very beautiful woman, Calli."

She gasped. Swirling about...the short skirt flowed with the movement and it inadvertently showed she wore no panties beneath the skirt....as yet. She was not aware of the fact....but....William Forbes had caught the fact. His cock hardened instantly.

He had been without the woman for too fucking long. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his fatigues to hide his growing condition. "He's coming over....get some damned panties on before the bastard sees your cunt." He growled....crossing...grabbing a black lace pair from a near-by rack and tossing them curtly to her.

Calli was glad to see Coletti strolling toward them through the maze of racks lining the upscale shop he had chosen.

Forbes was annoyed to note, the man had also noted the exchange of panties.

"Forgot to bring her some."

"Imagine that." Forbes tried to control his need to knock the cocky son-of-a-bitch on his ass. That was the last thing that would endear him to Calli Hertz.

Calli swallowed and... motioned. "I'll..just put these on." She gave Coletti a 'don't you dare go back to that woman, yet' look and....sought refuge in the dressing room.

"See her ass?" Coletti glanced at Forbes center of being. "Hands in pockets...good ploy...fools the chicks....but...not guys."

Forbes held the man's eyes easily. "I'm not ashamed of my need for her. I want the hell out of her and you know it...don't you."

Coletti grinned. "Oh, yeah...but see...you haven't earned the right to her yet...have you."

"Who the hell died and made you a freakin Goa'uld?" Forbes wanted to know.

"If I had my way....she would never see you again. So...I wouldn't push it if I were you....Col." Coletti's eyes turned cold.

"You want her for yourself, Coletti? You think you could be faithful to her? The first fucking cunt to flash you....and you're out the door...onto greener pastures."

"That she could take...that...she would expect. And chalk up to stupidity on my part...she would even forgive me. Hertz understands all about weaknesses, Col....she would take me back. Can't say the same for you, now...can we."

Forbes was reminded all too painfully...of his place in the scheme of things. He fell silent for a long beat.

Coletti called to Calli. "Get it on in there....let's go...things to do...places to go."

Calli brushed her hair vigorously and applied lip-stick.... "Coming."

"You sure she is up to this?" Forbes asked quietly.

"I'm not the one that causes her pain....am I." Coletti smiled. "I got her six...always have....always will."

Forbes nodded he understood. "Might do her good...get out...forget for a while....don't suppose I'm invited along...right." He asked grimly...already knowing the answer.

"Not invited along but...we'll be at Studio 54...then...who knows."

Forbes looked up hastily...he was been given an off-handed ok to...show up? What the hell was the other man up to? Didn't matter....he knew...without doubt...he would...show up... He had to get something a bit more...stylish than what he had on.

Calli came out...and looked to Coletti for guidance. "Come on, baby..let's go have some fun...see ya, Col....don't take any slugs." He guided the woman, his hand on the bareness of her exposed back...

Forbes fumed silently...for he knew Coletti had deliberately....slipped his palm inside the material to curve to Calli's waist line. The woman seem accept the man's touch by second nature. Coletti shifted a cock-shit smile back to the Col before they exited the shop.

Fuck....now, Forbes understood why he had been given the location where Calli would be. Coletti was going to make certain the rules of the game he was playing would be perfectly clear and accepted.

Forbes had no time to worry over the matter. He picked hastily through the clothes on the racks...two could play the game. He wanted to look good...he wanted to look damned good. Coletti was handsome...even MacAroy had said so but....Forbes knew, not being immodest...he could clean up ok too...if he really wanted and Calli had mentioned once....when they had gone to a friend's wedding...how turned on she had been by the Col in a tuxedo. They had been late getting to the wedding because she had really thought he looked good....really and...well...a guy has to take advantage of such times....it was a written rule.

There was another unwritten rule...when some bastard is trying to move in on your territory...fight back with everything on hand. He filed...sorted and discarded as he went rapidly down the aisles of clothing. He would stick to the traditional. He couldn't beat Coletti in the trendy department but...there was always the good old standard...he chose a suit by Dolce & Gabbana, dark...white shirt...two hundred , ninety-five freaking dollars...more than his entire wardrobe at home of jeans and t-shirts...a silk twill tie, shoes by Valentino and gold cuff-links.

He changed in the dressing room and wore it out.

Forbes did not even notice the women's head turn as he walked the length of the foyer and out unto the strip. The weather was cooler....he tossed his fatigues in the back of his car...walked back into the hotel and...searched out...Studio 54

There was a long line at the door....shit. He would never get in. He put his hand in his pocket, glancing around helplessly....a large hand tapped his shoulder ....He frowned, looking about.

"You..." The mammoth bouncer motioned him with his head.

Forbes took a defensive stance.... "What about me?"

"Go on in...." The man frowned superficially, jerking his beefy thumb toward the opened doorway. A blonde and red-head were also singled out. They giggled their delight rushing for the door.

"These people were ahead of me." Forbes felt obliged to say.

"Yeah...I know....but you get a special free ride tonight...go on in."

Forbes recognized sarcasm when he heard it but...to hell with it...he needed inside that damned place then...a though occurred to him. ".....You wouldn't happen to know a Anthony Coletti?"

"He's already inside."

Forbes....shook his head woefully and....stepped to the front of the line...no one seemed to mind his butting in. He frowned for the fact.

The music was blaring and lights strobing and the crush of the crowd...not William Forbes type of entertainment. Several girls...all scantily clad latched unto his arm. He smiled charmingly and removed their hands....he searched the crowded, jam-packed dance floor. He could not find Calli Hertz or Coletti.

He pushed his way to the bar...able to see better.

They were at a booth...Coletti already surrounded by women of every color and style...Calli was smiling happily, listening...but couldn't hear...the Col knew...over the music. She was being polite. She hated being polite...good. Point for him.

"What will it be?" The bartender caught his wayward attention.

"Whiskey." He ordered. He needed one...but....only one. "Neat."

Forbes took in Calli Hertz. The top she wore was no more that a patch of shiny, shimmering material that barely covered her tits...it was a halter thing that had one tie around her neck...he could get her out of that in one second flat, he was sure. The bastard sitting unnecessarily close to her...was probably thinking the same thing.

Let him fucking try it and he would find himself with a broken arm for his trouble...Forbes thought as well. He was not concerned for the man....he could take care of the man...any one in here...he was concerned for...Anthony Coletti.

"Hi...."

Forbes looked down into a lovely pair of Asian eyes. Long black hair that fell to her waist....small, petite frame....boobs that had been surgically altered to perfection.

He nodded. "Ma'am"

A smile from surgically altered lips....full...sensual. "My name is TiKi....and you are?"

Forbes checked on Calli Hertz...she was shaking her head at something the guy said.

It had better not have been what the Col thought he had said....

"I said....what is your name?"

"Eh...I'm here on assignment, Ma'am" he tried for politeness. "Not really supposed to fraternize with the patrons...security."

"I wouldn't mind...fraternizing with you one bit..." She slipped him her 'card'.... "When you get...off duty....give me a call. I'll make sure I save a spot just for you....what's you name, again?"

"Coletti...Anthony....Coletti."

"Anthony...I like it...suits you. You are..without a doubt...the most handsome man in this entire club."

".....thank you Ma'am. You are quite lovely yourself...now...if you don't mind? Have a job to do? Don't want you in harm's way...do we..." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

The woman craned her neck to see where he was looking. "Who are you keeping an eye on?"

"A scum-bag son-of-a- bitch that I hope to bring to his knees tonight." He told the truth.

She leaned against him. Her arms going about his neckline. "You could bring me to my knees if you would like."

Forbes looked into the beautiful face and felt...nothing.

"Thank you, Ma'am. Another time, perhaps."

"I don't usually get the brush off like this....I rather ...enjoy it."

"No brush-off, Ma'am....just...like I said....something I have to do tonight. No reflection on you what-so-ever."

"Well..." She moved from his slowly.... "You have my card if you change your mind."

"Yes, Ma'am...thank you." Forbes would not change his mind... "Have a nice evening."

"Not much chance of that now." She...purred...moving away reluctantly.

Forbes returned his attention post-haste to Calli Hertz. She was not at the table and for one second...he panicked. Fuck! He had allowed himself to be distracted...it is just what Coletti....the bastard, was probably waiting fo......

He found them....on the dance floor.

Coletti was dancing with Calli.....Forbes had watched them many times in the past. Coletti was an excellent dancer and so was Calli. Forbes took pride in her abilities....how she moved...knowing men found her erotic...sensual...and knowing...she belonged only to him.

He never thought anything of Coletti dancing with her....not...until....now....

Forbes had never noticed....how the man's hands were all over her body...touching her...especially with no back on that fucking top....how Coletti's leg fit between her thighs...how he touched her valley with the upper part of his leg from time to time.

How his hands drawfed her tiny waist...how...when they moved to the beat of the music...it was almost like Coletti was....fucking her.

As if the man felt Forbes white hot anger...Tony...glanced across the area and...caught his eyes.....he....smiled slowly. The dance was ending....he leaned and whispered something in Calli's ear. She giggled and hit his shoulder. Again...Coletti sought Forbes reaction.

The bastard was baiting him....deliberately.

The question was....what would Forbes do about it...what the fuck were his options and...why was Coletti being such a prick...well...he knew the answer to that one.

It was a test...

Forbes was not sure...he could pass this one...he downed the whiskey and...thought about the consequences of going over and beating the fucking hell out of Anthony Coletti. He thought long...and.....hard. His hand clenched in a death grip around the now....empty glass.


	139. You Play, You Pay

"That was nice." Carter snuggled to Jack O'Neill's naked warmth, her arm laying over his chest. She noted the soft down of greying hair on his chest and absently began playing with it, her fingers filtering through the area around his nipples.

"...Nice?" His tone said he had not liked that adjective and that she had better re-think the description of his...performance...again.

"....Wonderful...fantastic." She held her grin. "The best sex I have ever had...ever!! In my entire existence."

"That's better." He settled more comfortably again, his arm about her, his fingers gently stroking the curve of her waist. "....Yeah, it was...alright, I guess." He dismissed airily.

Carter chuckled and wiggled closer to him. "....I feel so fortunate.... ..... Jack."

'Jack' lifted his head to seek her out. "...'Jack'?"

"....I'm...I'm trying it out."

"Well...good for you...'Samantha'....you just do that, then."

Carter sighed mentally but she had liked the way he said her name, drawing out the 'maaannn' part in that sexy, teasing way of his.

"Why do you feel fortunate...to have such a wonderfully inventive lover at your disposal."

"Eh...yes, of course. That but...I was thinking about Calli Hertz."

Jack became quiet. "...She is a survivor. She'll work it out."

"I can't even imagine what she is feeling. I was watching the baby and JJ sleeping tonight, Col. I couldn't stand it if..."

"Stop." Jack stroked her hair and kissed her forehead gently. "Nothing...nothing, Carter...will ever happen to those kids. You have my word on it." He looked down into her uplifted gaze. "You trust me when I tell you that?"

She nodded, her eyes misting slightly. "I just couldn't stand it." She was certain and in that split second...she understood, finally...what this man had been made to bear all those years ago with his own son's death. "I want so badly to...." Tell you how much I feel your pain. She could not bring herself to mention Charlie right now. "...do something to help her. I don't know how Calli is standing it...or what I can possibly do to make it better."

"Baby.." Jack lifted Samantha Carter's lips, kissing her gently...tenderness in those brown eyes of his. "Coletti knows...he is taking care of her. Don't worry so about it..okay?"  
"Coletti?" The woman raised up on her elbow, propping herself beside the man. Her face comically awry.

"He has hidden depths...and...speaking of...depths." His gaze dropped, taking it's time as it examined the nude breasts...the smooth curves and bulges now clearly visible as Sam had neglected to bring the sheet to her breasts. "I really disliked that remark about my performance tonight...gonna do a little more probing of your 'depths'....I think, to see if I can get higher marks."

He lifted a sensual gaze. "If...that is...you have no objections?"

He pushed her gently back down into the confides of his bed, his hand catching a plumb breast, which he immediately started to massage and knead and tease the nipple, watching the affect his play was having on the woman.

"Fine, sir but remember..."

"What happened to...." He bent his head, taking the stiff peak between his teeth, offering a playful nip and soothing suck...his breath hot on her now quivering flesh. "...Jack?"

"He is soooo still here." She had closed her eyes to the truth of the words, having whispered the remark. "....JJ gets up at five and the baby...even sooner. So..you play? You pay...You can give them their breakfast and bottle while I sleep in."

"Don't have one of these..." His hand covered her breast, his fingers trailing gently, caressingly about the firm slope. "I can't possibly..."

"I said....bottle...." She did not once think of slapping his hand away from it's all too intimate examination. "There are several...all prepared and waiting in the frig."

"You have been a busy little girl today, haven't you." He seemed impressed with her abilities. "....a few lost hours of sleep verses a few hours inside your cunt...hum...let me think." The man sighed lightly....transferring his attention elsewhere while he..processed. He opened the softly pliable lips of her vaginal area....teasing her clit with a few light strokes of the tips of his finger before pushing it upward, into the steamy canal that contracted about the digit by second nature now. "I can feel that, Samantha." His eyes held hers masterfully. "Do it again. I....like it."

"....Make me want to do it again." She lifted her arms about his neckline and the man was coaxed downward...he pressed his chest to her bare breasts ....holding his weight just enough to stimulate her. He dropped that hypnotic gaze to her mouth, his curving into a sensual smile.

"K." He liked when she challenged him....He liked it...a lot.

He moved his finger deeper inside her...adding another for measure, enjoying the soft moan of discomfort Sam emitted...and began to stroke her clit with his thumb.  
He smiled slowly as he felt her cunt contract several hard tugs on his fingers.... "Oh, you can do better than that." He scolded having loved the tight, quick little consecutive squeezes he had felt. He moved slowly down her body...his lips trailing a searing path unto her stomach and...downward. All the while his fingers continued their excruciatingly pleasurable pastime of...fucking her slowly....teasingly.

Samantha Carter leaned back, relaxing throughly and breathed the name on her lips. "....Jack."


	140. Studio 54

Studio 54 MGM Grand Hotel

"You are joking..." Calli beamed Coletti a grin, her dimples showing, giving her a little girl look that made the man grin. "Is that for me?"

"You think anyone else in this place likes to dance to The Little Mermaid song...

Calli giggled, grabbing the man's large hand, practically running out onto the dance floor... "It's 'Under the Sea'...." She corrected over her shoulder, her hair bouncy prettily, long and flowing down her back. It has grown much longer over the summer. And now, she just had it pulled back with two tiny butterfly clips that sparkled in the lights of the club.

Forbes watched from his spot by the bar. The bastard was pulling out all the stops tonight. How many times had he had to sit through that damned song at home...none of which he minded because...she danced each and every time...that little ass moving delectably and her hips swinging erotically to the beat of the music.

He would sit...pretending to be interested in his paper...or book or...whatever it was he had to finish by the next briefing...and watch...and...get hard and want to fuck her and often...did and she was none the wiser for it.

He did not feel that now..all he felt was anger. Not for the girl. He did not begrudge her this small piece of happiness...not after what she had been through.

This was about Coletti...her self-appointed guardian and friend and...fucking ..stick it to William Forbes because he was a colossal dickhead to Calli Hertz and I'm going to make sure the bastard realizes the error of his way...issue.

Coletti was an excellent dancer...he knew how to move and was uninhibited and clearly enjoyed showing off his talents. Most, if not all of the women present were sneaking looks and admiring glances at the man. Calli, if she noted. Was happily unaffected by the envious glances and down right stares of hostility she was receiving.

Coletti had clearly chosen her as his play-mate this night and it did not sit well with those that wished they could take Calli's place.

Forbes waved aside another offer of a drink from the bartender and...made his decision.  
He pushed from the bar, where he had lounged, leaning, forearm on the leather surface and foot propped on the metal rail below...and...made his way through the very crowded dance floor.

He kept his attention focused and direct.


	141. JJ be Rine

Jack O'Neill's Home

Col. Jack O'Neill was a contented man...he had his face buried in sweet smelling cunt and his tongue was intricately tracing patterns on a small little bud of a clit, all of which Samantha Carter seemed pretty...ok...with for the moment if her groans and gasps of delight and the hold she had on his hair was any indication.

He had felt her cunt contracting spasmodically just seconds before..easing his fingers out of that tight hole. Too soon for that. He had promised himself at least an hour of nice, easy foreplay ...to pay back for having to get up and take his turn with the kids. Carter was ready to cum and that was just not on the schedule as yet.

He pulled away, with put one final 'kiss' to the pouty lips that beckoned him back even as Sam's brokenly moaned ...'no'.... had done.

"Put your legs over my shoulders..." He directed...arising to his knees in the bed and situating the woman where he needed her to be. "Can you guess what hole I am going to violate first, Samantha?"

Just the sound of that harshly whispered promise and her name on his lips almost brought the woman to a release.

"You had better not even think it...." He read her thoughts...or perhaps...her face. "I like your hair all mussed and soft that way. Gives you that...I have just had my cunt licked and I kinda liked it look."

Carter touched her clit and the man took hold of her wrist...preventing the action.

"Don't think so. Spread you legs...let me see my cunt. Up close and personal."

The woman was not shy at this stage...only wanting to make the man want to push his cock inside her swollen, aching cunt.

Jack's chocolate eyes turned to dark cream as he raked the loveliness presented to him.

"Oh....I want inside that." He told the absolute truth, unable to stop staring at the gaping little hole that stared back at him so invitingly.

"T-Then...do it!" Carter suggested almost testily...

"I'll do it...and...." He lifted a molten stare. "I'll do you...Samantha...but, only in my own good time and my own way. When I've finished this time....'nice' is not the word that will come to mind."

"I...I d-didn't mean that, Jack...I swear." She sought to appease him and once again, attempted to touch her quivering, hurting clit.

He simply caught her hand and slapped it away with a stinging reprimand. "No!"

"You..like it..you said you did."

"Oh, I fucking love it...love to see you play with it but...now? I...get to play." He reached and produced her favorite vibrator....it took him only seconds to sink it's full length inside her. The woman started to pump her ass in a slow steady rhythm, moaning happily.

Jack smacked that ass smartly. "Lift...let me in, going through the back door,....Samantha." He made good his promise. Taking his stiff cock in hand and guiding it gently into the tight, stretched pucker of her ass....Carter stifled an out cry with her hand over her mouth. "Relax...." He coaxed soothingly. "Don't tense, baby...let me in."

She drew in several deep breaths which brought his attention to her tits...one which he grasped and kneaded methodically. He eased down her, inch by inch...stretching...closing his eyes to his ecstasy...growling words of encouragement, his tone tautly raw...

He finally settled to his hilt and then...immediately began to pump rapidly, his balls hitting her ass hard...she could feel the wonderful scratchiness of his course pubic hair against her exposed bottom with each plunge he ventured inside her.

With his free hand, he operated the vibrator...quickly moving it in and out of her cunt....

"Now...baby...play with your self...let me watch."

She could not hardly hear him over her moans of rapture....he took her hand and placed it upon her cunt...continuing to rape the hell out of her ass...her cunt...and ...her senses.

"Give it to me...." He was ready to implode...holding himself in rigid check..until the woman had found her release. His eyes watched her face. Fuck...he loved that look on her face. He could not resist occasional looks to what was happening between them, of course but mostly....Jack O'Neill was determined to give this woman the ride of her life... "Give me your cum.....Samantha."

The sound of her name said in that deep...softly menacing way...sent her over the edge.

There was no doubt in the Col's mind...he had done his job and...done it well.

He growled piteously....his own cream allowed to spurt forth...with the power of a small naquadah bomb....or at least...one hell of a lot of C-4.

In the impending silence which followed...as Jack slowly regained his senses and equilibrium. He ever so gently removed the vibrator from the woman...and even more gently...himself.

He crawled about...for she had turned...pulling into comfortable position. Jack curved his body to hers...his arm going about her upper torso...the other...along her back...his fingers rubbing her ass cheek in open affection. His breath clean and fresh upon her neckline.

He was asleep in moments...content...sated and...a little tired. A nice tired...but...

And that was the last coherent thought the man had until he felt JJ's pillow hit his head. He stirred, lifted his attention and nodded to a impatiently waiting toddler.

"JJ hungry."

"I know buddy...give me a few more winks, hum? Play with your bear..."

"JJ hungry now."

"Yeah, but...Dad is a little wiped...so...let's just try to catch a few more zzzs, hum?"

"Mommy feed JJ...JJ no starve...MOMMY."

Jack was up and holding a warning hand... "SHHH...no need to awaken mommy...I got it covered...geesh kid...what are you...part rooster? It's not even dawn."

"JJ hungry."

"Yeah, I got that much..." Jack struggled out of bed, grasping his robe on the end and slipping into it. "I will remember this when JJ wants a new toy.... just remember...that."

"JJ want 'e-o's"

"Sure...whatever..." Jack rubbed his hair absently. "Cheerios...." He stumbled to the kitchen...remembered and stumbled back...getting JJ out of his crib and taking him with him to the kitchen. "Most kids are asleep still....why do you wake so early, buddy?"

"JJ be rine when JJ old, like sir." JJ lifted puzzled eyes. "How old sir?"

Jack stopped putting the kid into the high chair. "You had better not have said what I think you just said. And...never mind how old I am."

"JJ be rine...like letti."

"Oh, my freakin God...." Jack's blood ran cold. He knew he should not have allowed Coletti to take the kid to the park last weekend. "Ok...ok, this can be fixed...I'm going to explain something to you, kid...nice and slow...so...listen up...it's real freakin important...."

"JJ hungry."

"Yeah..yeah, cheerios...I know." Jack hastily poured a bowl and headed for the refrig for milk. "Marines are bad...Marines suck, JJ. What you want to be when you grow up is an Air Force Col. You get to fly planes! Cool, huh?"

"Rines get allllllll girls."

"Hey...I got Mommy... Mommy is a girl...a real cool 'girl' and I am in the..."

"Letti say Mommy feel sorrow for Sir.

"....Excuse me?" Jack could not believe what he was hearing. "He said...what?"

"Letti push JJ on swing waaaaaay high. JJ no baby...no cry."

"Yeah...yeah, that's good." Jack was contemplating just how badly he was going to hurt Coletti when next he saw the man.

The baby make a disgruntled little mewing sound...and Jack knew it was his cue to go and fetch her. "Eat your breakfast, JJ....Sir has to go plan someone's demise and...get your sister."

"Mommy get baby."

"We are letting mommy sleep in today. Want some milk when I get back."

"JJ want milk and cookie."

"We'll talk." Jack headed to the back of the house. "Marines get all the freaking girls...what the hell kind of thing is that to tell a kid...who isn't even two yet...I am so gonna kick Coletti in the nuts." The man muttered his irritance as he....shushed his little girl. "Shhh...daddy is here." He picked the tiny bundle up and...kissed her cheek lovingly...but the baby squirmed and scrunched up her little face....Jack's beard chafed her sensitive skin. "Oh, sorry munchkin...daddy will shave. Come on...shhhhh.."

He got the infant out into the hall and joined JJ who was busy with his cheerios still.

Jack got the bottle out of the frig and some milk for the toddler....and pushed the remote on the tv. He turned the channel to Sesame Street.

"We really have to talk seriously about this Marine thing, JJ...."

"JJ watch Big Bird."

"Yeah but afterwards....we are sooooo gonna talk." Jack promised himself.

"Baby want cheerio?" JJ held a soggy one up for his sister to share.

Jack looked at the baby. Who was looking at him, wide-eyed and cooing softly.

"Nah...don't think we better...not yet but...thanks buddy. Nice of you to think of her."

JJ put the soggy cheerio in his mouth and...went back to watching his show.

Jack heated the bottle and made the coffee. Yeah...Coletti was going to have to die. Shame too...what with him so young and stupid and all....Jack sighed mentally. Oh well.


	142. Dancing Machine

Studio 54

"May I?"

Calli blinked her shock...glancing up at Coletti.

Surprisingly...the Marine...unaware Jack O'Neill was planning his death, even at this exact same moment...graciously...swept his hand to the woman and...stepped aside.

Calli's mouth fell open. He was not supposed to allow Forbes to....

William Forbes' palm slid around the curve of the woman's waist feeling smooth, bare flesh.... "Tell them to play it again, Coletti....when it's done...."

Coletti thought about telling the man to go suck himself...but....he kinda admired the Col's style. So...he smiled his shit-eating grin at Calli Hertz and...went to do Forbes' bidding.

"I...I....eh...." The feel of his touch was making the woman nervous and jittery. She stared up at those blue eyes and....found herself speechless.

"Give me your hand." He held his aloft.

"....you...you really just...dance to this...I mean...I...I don't know how to..." She motioned to his uplifted hand.

"You know how, baby." Forbes reached, his thick fingers intertwining with hers. "I remember that quite...vividly."

He had deliberately chose to misunderstand. He guided her and...began to move to the beat of the music. Normally, he preferred slow dancing only...but...this occasion called for...something a bit...more.

Calli's mouth fell open yet again as she glanced about the man's tall frame. He moved his hips, matching hers....he moved with an elegant ease....he...pulled her closer...pressing her up against his muscular frame and...easily maneuvered her body to his will.

Calli had never danced with a man like this before. She felt stiff and awkward....she was accustomed to free-style dancing...except with Coletti...

"Relax..." Forbes deep baritone washed over her. And she could feel his eyes on her face which was decidedly flushed suddenly. "What do you think I can do out here on an open dance floor? "

She sought his gaze instinctively, her flush deepening for what he allowed her read with in it's depths.

"Know what I would like to do...but...guess....I'll just have to settle for...holding you in my arms." He glanced downward. To where he made sure their bodies....touched. "I can feel the heat of that little cunt through my slacks." He had turned her just so that...his thigh would brush between her legs with a particular move of the dance. He held her eyes masterfully.  
"You are making me hot as hell..but...you can see that...can't you."

Calli blushed, her eyes darting about the crowded floor. Where the fuck was Coletti?

"You think I care if they know I want you? Fuck them...or better still...allow me to fuck...." He leaned closer and tightened his arm about the small of her back...forcing her to look at him. "...you." He continued the suggestive moves of the dance...making certain she could feel his arousal with each step he took. Refusing to allow her any avenue of escape. His arms bands of steel about the petite frame.

The woman gasped, in over her head and knowing it. She pushed from his influence and control...severing the contact...shaking free of his hand's grasp.

She threw him a heated glare...then made her way back to where Coletti waited patiently...Forbes had felt the man's eyes the entire time he had been with Calli.

The Col met the younger man's gaze readily. He watched Calli whisper something, to her partner-in- arms. Having to tip-toe to do it even though Coletti had bent to better hear.  
He had nodded and...grasped her purse, handing it over. They left immediately.

Coletti glanced back at one point and lifted his brows as if to say.... 'You gave it a shot....what are ya gonna do?'

Forbes made his way after them...out of the noise and blare of music and crush of the crowd...glad to be going...hopefully...back to the hotel.

With Coletti...you could never be sure, though. He hoped the man had enough sense to know...Calli was tired and she had had enough for one outing.

They walked the corridors of the hotel and headed for the elevators.

Forbes watched as they entered and...knew Coletti was taking Calli home for the night.

The Col went outside...needing a little fresh air...he stood...lighting a cigarette. His first in many months. He needed it as well. He breathed in the cooling night air, his thoughts his own. It had felt damned good to hold her again. To smell her scent. To feel the tips of her hair brush his hand, the one that rested on that smooth, flawless skin.

Forbes finished one cigarette and lit another, without even noting the fact.

He knew she would be taking a shower now.

What he didn't know...what was eating away at his soul....is...what the fuck was Coletti doing? Did the man mean to teach him the ultimate lesson?

Would Calli be receptive to....Coletti's advances if...the son-of-a-bitch ...made his move?

Forbes watched the cars pass on the busy strip...not really seeing them. People passed...and the man did not note them.

He thought about ways he was going to hurt Coletti....as soon as he could get the bastard away from Calli Hertz....as soon as she was with him again...where she fucking belonged and out of Coletti's influence.

Yeah...killing him slowly...painfully... The thought eased Forbes' mind a tad. The Col had stayed with the Unas for several weeks once. Their method of justice suited him just fine.  
He had watched as they had administered a rather harsh...verdict to one of their own.

The humans were not allowed to interfere...just...watch.

Forbes drew in a breath off the cigarette and allowed fond memories to filter into his mind. It had been a painfully hideous thing to watch... And...the Unas had not died...he had just wished he had.

A smile curved Forbes full, sensually poutful lips....

Unas were adept at metering out punishment and ...justice. Forbes wanted a little...justice along about now.

* * *

"So..." Coletti watched the woman brush the long strands of hair after her shower. Calli Hertz, stood, facing the mirror, her white robe the hotel issued tied about the slender waist. "You still have a thing for him."

She looked at the man, halting her actions. "....It...will take time, right, Tony?"

"You have to get away from him...time is a commodity you can't afford at this stage and that means...no SGC. For you." He straightened and drew in an even breath. He put the piece of paper he was folding aside. "Question...either way. If you go his route and do the kid thing and the white picket fence...you lose SGC and off-world activities. Both options change your life. Not his. What the hell is that all about? You did nothing wrong here, Hertz. He is necessitating all this shit. Why do you have to suffer?"

Calli listened intently. "What...are you saying?"

"Answer me truthfully. Do you want kids?"

Calli hesitated. She had thought and re-thought this question hundreds of times in her mind. When she...had one. She had had no choice. Not in her mind...of course, she must have it and rear it and...

She lifted her eyes. ".....No." She also had to be truthful to herself.

"He still does, you know that, right?"

She nodded.

"Do you care enough about him to put your life on hold?"

She had done so...once. She had an option again. "I...I don't know, Tony. I just...don't. Tonight...it was like always. He...can..." She was too proud to admit her weakness to this man.

"Yeah, I know." Coletti sighed heavily. "He has done a number on you alright."

Calli felt the brunt of his annoyance.

"I told you, not to let it go that route." He turned to her, exasperated. "Why didn't you listen, baby? Why didn't you just let him, then move on?"

Calli lowered her head. She looked at the brush in her hands, her emotions churning.

"Did I ever...even once...steer you wrong?"

Calli shook her wet tresses. No...no, Coletti had always protected her and made sure she was not hurt or....her decisions were sound in every part of her life....not just the romance thing. She had a nice little nest egg because he had advised her on how to invest her savings...such as they were but now...she actually had some cash on the side-lines. Because she had listened and acted upon this man's advise.

"No.. Not once, Tony." She lifted trusting eyes. "You have always been there for me. Always."

"Do you know why?" He was curious.

She shook her head then a thought occurred to the woman. "Because we're friends?"

"Because..." He corrected. "Like me, Hertz...life gave you shit and you learned to flush it. You didn't let it win... You fought back. And, yeah...we're friends. Hell...we're family!"

Calli beamed a smile. "I feel that, Tony...really. I am sorry I'm mean to you most days...really."

"No, you're not but that is not important. We don't need that crap between us...I razz you..you razz me. It's what we do. I'm talking the real stuff here."

She nodded she was following.

"You care about me and I care about you...right?"

"Yes." She smiled again..more gently.

"We look out for each other."

"Yes."

"I know Mac is better at it than I am but...his loyalties are mixed...he is torn between Forbes and you. My focal point is you. And only you." Coletti told his point of view.... "I got to be honest here. I don't see you with 2.3 kids, a dog, mortgage and SUV...am I wrong?"

Calli grimaced her distaste. "I hate cheer-leaders."

"I don't, but...think I get your meaning." He nodded. "What you're saying is, you hate the 'norm'. It bores you to tears and even with the sex Forbes gives you and the way he can make you feel, all gooey inside..."

Calli frowned at his terminology.

"You don't want...the other. Right?"

"No." She breathed her relief. "No, I don't want any of that stuff. I like off-world. I like meeting Ba'al...not the other half of him...but, you know and...the Unas are soooo cool, Coletti. I love that shit. I just love it!"

"I know you do." He nodded minutely.

"I really....really do!" She was earnest. It felt so good to be able to actually say the words out loud. And not have to feel guilty about them.

"That might change down the line, but for right now? It's what 'you' want. It's ok to want it, Hertz."

"....I...I just...."

"Have you told Forbes any of this?"

"....No. Not in so many words, I mean."

"Then...let's do it." He crossed, picked up the phone and dialed the other man's room.

Calli twisted her fingers nervously...watching the man closely.

William Forbes was staring, smoking yet another cigarette...out at the lights of Las Vegas. He had come here in the old days when the old strip was the place to be. It had grown so much. He looked over at the phone when it rang. Shit....he hoped it wasn't SGC...he needed to be here right now. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Calli Hertz in Coletti's tender care.

"Col. Forbes." He answered absently, holding the phone to his ear and attempting to light another cigarette.

"Major..Forbes." Coletti corrected purposely. "We need to talk to you...now."

"It's Col to you asshole and always will be...I'm on my way."

Fifteen minutes later the man had been informed of the situation. He had removed his jacket...it lay across the chair in his room still..the tie hung about his neck and down the front of his expensive shirt, unnoticed. He constantly flicked and un-flicked the top of his lighter, a nervous habit he had acquired many years before when he was attempting to give up smoking.

It kept his hands occupied. Right now, that was a good thing since he desperately wanted to wring Coletti's neck.

"Is that how you truly feel, Calli?" He put the question to the woman who had remained quiet as Coletti had stated what he had stated.

She checked with the other man and pissed Forbes off even more than he was .

"...Yes."

"Off-world is dangerous, people get killed off-world. Do you think you are magically protected? Damn it, Coletti...what are you thinking? You want her in that type of..."

"It's not about what I want, Col...or you!" Coletti raised his voice to match Forbes'. "What aren't you getting about this. It is her life. It's about....what she wants."

Forbes...reluctantly settled. Calli's green eyes watched him carefully, he knew. He constantly checked to see her reaction to anything he might state.

"...You have two choices here. One..." Coletti put it in a nut shell. "Allow Hertz to do as she pleases, accept her decisions and live with them and her... without the other shit. No kids, no...nothing. Until or 'if'...she decides differently or...two?"

Coletti settled as well, taking his time with this one. "Walk away...now and don't look back."

The man was shrewd enough not to make it that easy for Forbes, however. "Calli has a choice as well. One you have no say in...one that will put you out of her life for good. If that is what she wants." Coletti turned to her. "This is Vegas, baby. Twenty minutes, tops...and you can have a ring on that pretty little finger. That way...you will belong to me and even he..will not transgress that area...will you...Major."

Forbes' brow was a dark furrow.

` "Tony!" Calli was astounded by the statement.

"She belongs...." Forbes stepped threateningly, his anger a tangible force in the room. "To...ME!"

Calli instinctively retreated from such animosity. Coletti...did not.

"She 'belongs' to no man. But the ring changes the matter entirely...doesn't it. Even for you. Gives me certain...rights."

Forbes shifted an icy stare to Calli Hertz.

"You don't seem to hear what she is saying. If it takes...that...to make you understand." Coletti shrugged his massive shoulders. "Then, it's what I will do."

"You would marry her...you?" Forbes was not a fool.

"Ring doesn't mean too much to me...or her...but it means ever so much to you..doesn't it." Coletti called the man's bluff.

"Is this what you want?" Forbes managed...just...to a silent Calli Hertz.

Calli blinked and fought back tears.

"Don't cave, baby." Coletti sensed her weakened state.

"Shut the fuck up, Coletti!"

Calli started at the harshness behind the Col's admonishment. She swallowed hard. "...Yes." She stammered a reply. "It's w-what I want."

Coletti...relaxed.

Forbes stared at the woman for a long beat, turned and...walked the length of the room.

Coletti held up a hand as Calli's eyes flew to his frantically.

She forced herself not to speak...not to beg Forbes to stay.

The man halted, his hand on the knob, his back still to them.

He turned his head, finally...to seek out first...Calli Hertz. And then... "What makes you think I won't fuck her...even if she is your supposed 'wife'?" He disgusted the word.

"Oh, you're way too fine a man for such a thing, Col. You have morals...ethics...I...don't" Coletti smiled pleasantly. "Wouldn't bother me...but you? Please."

Forbes turned back..slowly. "Really." He swept Calli with a look that left her blushing from head to toe. "Might make it even better...never know."

"You wouldn't want her...knowing I had already...had it."

Forbes eyes flew to the other man.

"Didn't think I would let it go to waste, now...did you?"

"W-Wait..." Calli was horrified by the turn of the conversation and...the thought behind the words.

Forbes started for the man and Coletti braced himself, ready to meet the challenge.

Calli put herself between the two men, "NO!" She yelled a warning to both but it was William Forbes chest she pushed on...hard. The action did not even move the man. "NO!"

Her eyes flashed emerald as her infamous temper kicked in. "GO!" She motioned curtly. "You just...get out of here! NOW!" She would not let him hurt Coletti. That was not going to happen.

The Col was given pause for thought. She had chosen the other man. It threw him completely.

There was no fear in Coletti's eyes. Forbes could take him. He knew it..Coletti knew it but...Coletti also knew...even if he 'lost' the fight...he would have his 'victory'...in Calli Hertz.

Forbes sensed she would never forgive him if he actually hurt Anthony Coletti. Which is exactly the Col wanted to do.

The man had another choice to make evidently.

Forbes...backed down. He looked at Calli...really...looked at her.

He wanted kids, he wanted marriage, he wanted all the trappings that went with it and he wanted her away from the danger of off-world activities.

Nothing had changed....nothing. Not for him.

He could have all those things, of course...with another woman.

And Calli Hertz could have what she wanted...

They just couldn't have it...together.

The thought stagnated the man's mind. And made his insides churn sickeningly.

"I don't like to be threatened." He knew for certain. He directed the statement to Coletti. "And...I don't like to be backed into a corner."

"No threat." Coletti smiled at him.

"That's enough. I am in the fucking room, you know!" She snapped irritably. "You two forget that fact." She demanded. "I have had enough!"

Both men watched as she grasped her suitcase. And disappeared into the bathroom.

Coletti looked at the closed door. "....Saw that coming." He grinned.

Forbes had not.

"I don't see anything fucking funny about this situation."

"That's your problem, you need to loosen up." Tony shook his head woefully. "You're too damned anal all the time."

"Is she leaving...?"

"Oh yeah." Coletti sighed lightly.

"Where the hell is she going?" Forbes demanded.

"Somewhere where 'we' are not."

"You do plan to do something about it, I assume?" Forbes relied sarcastically.

"Like what?" Coletti was stumped.

"Talk her out of it, idiot." The other man exasperated.

"She's too pissed." Coletti stated.

"So...we just let her go?" Forbes was amazed.

"Not a good move on your part to try to stop her...but, be my guest if you think it's advisable."

"Fuck, man...do somethin....."

Calli through open the bathroom door, dressed in jeans and a black tee that showed her stomach, for it was cropped. She had her suitcase in her right hand and purse over her shoulder. She cast both men a dark scowl and continued on her way.

Forbes had to physically restrain himself from reaching to grasp her arm.... "Calli..."

"I don't need this shit! Not right now!" She was more than pissed, clearly. "Just leave me the hell alone!" And she was gone with a rather dramatic slam of the door.

Forbes sought out the other man.

"She has to be back at SGC in two days time. That's more important to her right now than we are. She won't go far..relax."

"Why the hell did you do this? I could have.."

"Talked her into something she really didn't want. She just lost a kid, Col. She needs time and distance. She needs to get it all straight inside her. If you really care about her..give her that space."

"And let her twist everything around in her mind? It comes out all wrong, Coletti..you know it does."

"For you? It comes out just fine for Calli Hertz." Coletti snapped. "I wonder how she managed all those years before she met you...or Mac?"

Forbes reluctantly had to give the man's words some credence.

"She can take care of herself."

"Yeah? She did real well with the Unas. Remember that little fiasco?"

"The night you fucked her, you mean...instead of facing down the bastard you should have faced down? Yeah, I remember it. But, it really had nothing to do with the Unas...did it." Coletti wasn't going to make it easy on the man. "She could have handled it...she handled Ba'al....she would have charmed her way around the damned Unas...or downright lied her way out of it. She didn't need you...you...needed her. Let's call a spade a spade, shall we?"

Forbes fumed silently. He knew the truth when he heard it..didn't mean he had to like it.

The other man walked to the door opening it... "Gonna call an 'escort service'..you want to stay and watch?"

The Col moved his stocky frame forward with a rather cryptic.... 'Get fucked, Coletti."

"Trying, Col...gotta make the call first." The man shut the door behind William Forbes.


	143. Don't Dwell

Planet P5X383

Calli Hertz sat, in the tree, high up and watched as the Jaffa patrol passed beneath.

She blended. They could not see her. She had already informed O'Neill of their location and numbers. It was her job. SG-1 and SG-3 had been alerted and waited up ahead for the snake-heads to walk into their neatly set trap.

O'Neill wanted prisoners, the more the better. He needed intel on what Ba'al was up to.

Usually the Jaffa did not divulge such information but, the Col had a system that seemed effective on roughly 80% of those captured. Of course, the 'system' was not sanctioned by Command and they most likely as not...were not even aware of it.

He ordered an underling...usually someone he was pissed at...to reach into and remove...the snake the Jaffa carried. O'Neill thought it was just yucky to do it, so..he ordered someone else. It was what he did. Then he would dangle the symbiote over a lighter flame while politely asking the questions that needed to be answered.

Some answered...some chose to allow their snakes to die knowing they faced the same fate.

Either way, O'Neill, again....did his job.

Calli was to stay put and watch for other patrols.

She made herself more comfortable now that the Jaffa were well away from her position and scanned the area with her binoculars...she could see the Mothership in the far distance from her position and scanned the area meticulously.

Lots of activity around it but none in the immediate vicinity.

She could see SG-1 and SG-3 taking out the patrol. She grinned. They had done the task without firing one shot. That 'archeological guy' was getting good at hitting people and taking them out. That Jaffa was much larger than him. Calli felt a surge of pride but didn't know why.

She shook her head, having to admire the efficiency displayed even though it had been Beelzebub who thought of the plan and executed it.

The big show-off.

It felt good. Right. To be back out here. She listened to the sound of the wind in the tree branches around her and smelled the fresh air, felt it on her camouflaged cheeks.  
She was making a difference. What she did mattered in the larger scheme of things.

People back on Earth went about their everyday activities, unaware of what transpired on these distant planets or that what the men and women of the SGC did.

What they 'did'...was save their precious asses...day in, day out...preserve a way of life, kept their kids safe, allowed them to sleep peacefully at night, as they worried about college funds and car pools and soccer games or dentist appointments.

All, none the wiser at how precarious their very existence was, and none knowing how much these people sacrificed to preserve that way of life. Or just how threatened it was.

Calli would stand in line at the grocery store and hear women complain about their lot in life. It would take all she had some days to tap one on the shoulder and smile politely and say...  
'think things are bad now? Wait until Ba'al lands and his Jaffa start marching through the nice little suburban area you live in.'

Course, she didn't say things like that. Beelzebub would freak and do all sorts of unpleasant things to her but...she often felt like it.

Calli felt a part, a minuscule part, of something Cosmically grand.

It made her feel good. It restored her soul.

At this particular time in her life? She desperately needed her soul restored.

She had felt this need when driving back from Vegas in her rented car. She had gone directly to General Hammond but he had refused an off-world assignment so soon after...

Calli didn't think about..that.

It hurt too much to think about...

So, she had gone to Beelzebub. He had 'got it' and talked Hammond into allowing her back on duty.

To do so, she knew, O'Neill would have had to take full responsibility for her actions on this mission. While she would never truly 'like' the man. She did respect him. She realized how good he was at what he did and that there was no man that could do what he did.

Beelzebub was not replaceable. The fact the man seem have no clue about the fact, only earned him more credit in her eyes. No...she would never be fond of O'Neill. But, there were times when she would find herself searching him out..just to assure herself...he was still over there...wherever 'there' might chance to be at any given moment. Just to see him, laying lazily against a rock while Jaffa fire was hitting all around them, gave her an inner peace of mind...calmed her frayed nerves and...when he would pop a piece of gum in his mouth before standing up and unloading his P-90 into an oncoming hord of hostile aliens...

Sometimes, she would just get goose bumps.

Not...that she liked the man. Ewwwww... He was just...something.

She refused to label it...yes, even Calli Hertz could not label Col Jack O'Neill. She didn't consider her affectionate nickname for him...labeling...he just was ....Beelzebub.

Calli called em like she saw em.

She had called Coletti, after she had cooled down...in the car rental place to say she was sorry for her anger but he had gotten angry because she had interrupted him at a...inappropriate moment.

He had hung up on her but she sensed...they were 'good' again. She had briefly wondered why he had picked up the phone at all if he was...occupied but then, of course, the answer came to her. If a phone rang...one picked it up. It was human nature.

She, herself, had not ever been able to pass a ringing one. She even met a boyfriend once that way. By picking up a phone on someone's desk that had rung. That was a long time ago.

Calli heard the soft click of her radio and pushed the respond button. It was Beelzebub telling her to get her ass back to the Gate. They had what they came for and were heading home.

The news did not set well with the woman. "Maybe I should stay and see what that Mothership is up to. Whatd'ya think?" She had asked politely.

What Beelzebub 'thought' about the idea, a lady would never repeat so she...climbed down and headed to the Gate.

What a grouch! Geesh!

A simple 'no'..would have sufficed.

She did not relish going back home.

William Forbes was...at home.

She had not even seen the man. She refused to think about him. It was a mechanism she had learned early on in life. Shut your mind off. Concentrate on the moment.

She was good at it...most times.

It had served her well over the years, especially if she had been forced to make a kill.

The first time? Calli had found a secluded spot and vomited. The second time...not much better...the third? She...had not.

She had learned not to 'dwell'

Move on...one could not alter what had transpired so, why think about it. Wasted energy. Energy needed for other things. Beelzebub even said it from time to time.

'Let's not 'dwell', people.'

Maybe he was smarter than she gave him credit for but then, he would have to be.


	144. Cakes and Conversation

Commissary...SGC

"You can't order me to give you my cake!"

"Yes, I can. That's the last piece and I am a Col. I out rank you, so I 'order' you to...give me the cake." O'Neill stated.

"NO!" Calli Hertz held the cake aside, out of reach of the man.

"But...I insist...really." Jack O'Neill....insisted.

"Jack." Daniel sighed.

"NO!" Calli insisted just as much.

"Are you refusing a direct order...Major?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"You bet your sweet ass, I am...Col."

"Jack!" Daniel sighed more heavily to get the man's attention, which finally was accomplished.

"What?"

"You can't order her to do something like that."

"Sure I can." Jack was puzzled.

"Well, technically, yeah...but, you shouldn't." Daniel explained helpfully.

"Why not?"

Calli listened just as attentively as Jack O'Neill and Teal'c and Carter and quite a few people being held up in the line.

"Well..it's...unseemly."

"Unseemly?" Jack O'Neill questioned a quizzical Calli Hertz more than Daniel Jackson.

The girl shrugged helplessly. But she still held her cake away from the man.

"What Daniel is saying, I think, sir..." Carter supplied the much needed explanation. "Is that, while it is perfectly in your right to order a lower ranking officer.."

Jack looked smugly at Calli Hertz' 'Major' insignia.

"To do anything you please...it would be a little demeaning to your own rank, lofty granted, though it may be..." Carter held her smile. "To...stoop to such a...petty endeavor over such a trivial matter."

"Cake is not trivial, Carter."

"Perhaps jello might suffice, O'Neill...there is red." Teal'c...always the diplomat, reminded the man of other options.

Calli looked at the jello then...to her cake. She knew which one she would pick.

"Here...O'Neill.. Have mine."

All eyes turned to....William Forbes.

Jack smiled happily, taking the pre-offered 'bribe' readily. "Thanks, Forbes...you are a man amongst men."

"As are you, Jack."

Jack seemed pleased with the praise and left peacefully, Calli Hertz all but forgotten now.

"He is such a baby." The woman informed Daniel Jackson, who drew in an even breath, smiled wistfully and followed the Col to a near-by table.

William Forbes stuck his hands in his pockets and turned his attention to the woman.

Who...looked away and continued on down the serving line.

He shrugged mentally, deciding to wait patiently.

She found a table near the front of the cafeteria, sitting, opening the wrapped silver ware.

She was hungry. Climbing trees made her very hungry.

"....Heard you did fine today." Forbes had debated whether or not to approach.

Calli looked up then...about the crowded area.

He tried again. She had neither expected him to speak or confront her, obviously.

She seemed a little lost.

"If you're looking for Coletti..he's in the gym."

Calli knew that already. Which made the woman scowl lightly.

"You like working with Jack O'Neill?"

Calli looked at Beelzebub...he had wanted her cake. Her scowl increased drastically.

"Can I sit?" Forbes indicated the empty chair with a nod of his head.

Calli didn't want him to 'sit'. But couldn't think of a good enough reason to say 'no'.

The man...sat.

Blue eyes met emerald ones.

Calli was the first to look away. She tried to be angry. She felt she had a right, the way Coletti and this man had acted in Vegas but...she just...wasn't any longer.

"Where are you staying?" Forbes knew she wasn't at home.

"On base."

He nodded. "You need some of your stuff? I will be in meetings all day...here on base so..." He let it hang.

"I....I spoke with...Beelzebub." She blurted.

"...Excuse me?"

"I know, it was traumatic but...he...he is like me in a way. He understands about..this job and off-world so I...I talked to him...not long, of course."

Forbes...scowled now. Shit. Jack O'Neill was giving this woman advise? It was worse than Coletti.

"...He suggested a compromise. Of sorts, I mean...If you want...what he actually 'suggested' was that I never darken his door step again, whatever the hell that meant. I think, personally? The man is getting a little senile..." She tapped her head and leaned closer. Lowering her voice. "That they gave him complete charge of..."

"Calli."

She...swallowed. Settling. Calming her insides.

"...Two years. He said...start with four and you know...settle for two but...then I thought.."

"CALLI!" Forbes grated his growing irritation.

"...I could go and do my thing for...two years and then...I could ..do your 'thing'...probably. I think I could at least. I'm pretty sure I cou..."

"My....thing?"

"The kid and the mortgage and the car pool crap." She nodded.

Forbes...blinked. "...What?!"

"I mean..you know...that's if you still want to..eh...I can understand where this stuff is getting old for you and maybe you're like...I don't even think so. Well, let's just chunk her and get someone that's not so stupid about the whole thing. It's not like I don't know people think I'm stupid. I'm not...but, you of all people know that I can be a little..." She sought the word. "Ok...stupid, but in a larger sense..."

"...Calli." The man spoke gently. His eyes holding an incredibly gentle quality now.

She ...lifted totally vulnerable eyes. "...yeah?"

"...two years would be...fine."

"...What?"

"I can wait two years."

"You...you can?" She was...shocked.

"You are such an idiot...don't you know, woman..." He leaned forward, placing his forearms on the table. Gazing deeply into her soul. "I would wait forever for you."

"...You...would?" Her mouth was suddenly quite dry but her palms were wet.

Forbes..nodded. Holding her gaze easily.

"...Can we do the four year thin..."

"No."

"....Oh..." She was a little deflated, then... "....where is my ring?"

Forbes straightened. "Your ring?"

"Did you return it?" She was ready to take offense.

"...Calli...that's a wedding ring. What you are talking is..an engagement ring...right?"

"...You don't want to marry me?" She frowned.....hard....

"...eh...well...I'm sorry." He shook his head. "I thought you said...we wait for two years and then..."

"Not to get married." She took exception. "Are you interested in that stupid women from the Pentagon that..."

"NO!" He cut the tirade short. "It's in my locker."

"...What is?" She had lost track fo the flow of conversation.

"The ring."

She...smiled. Happy again. "Go get it."

"....Now?" He looked about the room.

"...Why not 'now'?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"I don't know. I thought you'd like a little more..romantic setting?" He exasperated.

"Just go get it." She disgusted.

The man did not press his luck. He arose. "You'll be here? When I get back?"

"Hello? I'm hungry." She indicated her meal..which was getting cold.

Forbes was on a constant roller-coaster with this nut case...his mood...dark and hopeless ten minutes before now...

Now...

"If this is some sick, twisted joke you and Coletti have cooked up..."

Calli was clearly...lost.

He shook his head. "Unbelievable."

Calli looked at her eggs. "Oh, they aren't that bad and...I didn't have to cook them, after all." She sought to be optimistic. It was a new goal of hers.  
Forbes...drew in a uneven breath, exhaling slowly. "So...when did you want to get married?"

"Today?" She asked cheerfully around a mouthful of eggs.

"...Today."

"Sure..why not..oh." She remembered. "You have meetings."

"No..no, eh...no, the General will give me a few hours to...."

"Oh! Good!" She smiled happily. Returning to her toast.

"Want to invite anyone?" He tried again.

"Nah." She waved a dismissing hand.

"Flowers?...gown....cake?"

"Cake?" She perked up.

"I tell you what...let's go to the Justice of the Peace..Frasier can do the blood tests thing...she has had enough practice and then...Saturday...we can have a little get together with a few friends. How does that sound?"

"Saturday is Nascar."

"Ahhhh...Sunday?" He was learning to compromise. O'Neill would be proud.

Calli thought hard...was there anything good on tv Sunday? "...K..." She shrugged. "I'm not cooking."

"Good." The man hesitated, at the woman's narrowed cut of her eyes. "I meant...good, that it's all settled."

Calli rolled her eyes. "Yeah...right."

"...I do love you, you know...right?" He was just checking.

"Love you too..will you get me some coffee." She held up her empty cup. "You made me nervous in line and I forgot."

Forbes looked at the cup. "....I'm a Col, Hertz. Get your own coffee."

"You just said you loved me." She pouted.

"Yeah..get your own coffee." There was a principle here, he was certain.

She exasperated, arising. "You aren't very nice." She passed, cutting him a pouty, sulky, 'you aren't nice' look.

Forbes sauntered away. He could live with that. He could not keep the shit-eating grin off his face.

He took solace, Calli Hertz...soon to be Calli Forbes...would not see it and get pissed...she was too busy pouty and sulking and having to get her own coffee.

He headed for his locker...and his future with..his very own...nut case.


	145. Jack Comes Home

"JJ, Mommy has explained this before now, remember?" Carter was patience personified. "With the new baby, everyone has to pitch in and help around the house, especially with your Dad gone so much these days, right?"

"JJ no like baby...baby smell." The little boy blithely played with the model of the plane General Hammond had so graciously given as a gift a while back.

Carter sought Jack O'Neill's eyes. The man had halted his typing on the lap top he had brought home to finish the reports Hammond expected be 'finished' by tomorrow morning.

Jack was actually playing a game on some site Daniel had steered him to recently.

"...What do you mean. Your sister doesn't...smell." Carter had received the 'go on..ask him' look from the Col.

"She smell and poopy alllllll time." JJ held his nose to illustrate his meaning and grimaced accordingly. "JJ think Mommy to take her back. B...we get a puppy?" The little boy brightened considerably at such an exchange.

Jack's mouth quirked with the need to smile but Carter's frown of disapproval stopped him in the act. That and years of dealing with lower ranks which helped the endeavor greatly.

"...We most certainly may not get a puppy." The woman was becoming a little upset. "JJ...don't you love your baby sister? She loves you. A lot!"

"She spit on JJ." JJ frowned up at the grownup as a reminder.

"She did not spit on you, honey..she had a little upset tummy and...well, she certainly did not do it on purpose."

"She get JJ alllllll dirty. Mommy make JJ take two baths." He held up two tiny fingers. "Mommy mean."

Carter sought Jack's advise and wisdom. But the man's face was carefully devoid of emotion. He was allowing the woman her first 'command' with JJ. Until now, Jack had been the disciplinarian, handling all the rough assignments.

He wanted to see how Major Carter would fare with a stubborn, unruly...little brat....troll monster on her own.

"Well, I'm sorry but, you are going to have to pick up your toys. You put them out, it is your job to put them back."

The little boy lifted his brows, continuing his...activities as though the woman had not spoken.

"JJ...did you hear me?"

"....JJ still play."

"No..it's time for bed so....they have to be put away now."

"JJ still PLAY."

Carter's mouth fell open.

And Jack waited patiently.

The blue eyes flew to him, demanding he 'do something'. Jack knew the look well.

But he calmly...like JJ...did...nothing.

Carter's temper flared, not so much for JJ's behavior, which in itself was bizarre. He was always a good little boy and never gave her too much trouble on the worst of days.

This mood he was in tonight was just...too much, however. Carter had had a confrontation with her father. He was bugging her about the marriage thing again and she had lost her prospective and said a few things she had not meant and should not have said.

The entire day had started wrong. She had overslept because she was tired and had gotten to work late..something Samantha Carter had never done before in her entire career.

Everything at work had gone awry. She made mistake after mistake in her calculations. Another first for the woman.

She had rushed to do the shopping, Jack had been off-world these past three days and on top of everything else...the baby required her attention and she had let the dinner burn.

And now...

"No..JJ is not going to play. You pick those things up this instant and march yourself into that bedroom and...no story tonight! You are being mean and disrespectful and I will not read you a story when you treat me badly."

"JJ not mean...Mommy mean!" The little boy yelled back at the woman. He stood, folding his arms, frowning as hard as he could.

Carter..gasped her shock.

Jack merely looked at the kid.

"Are you going to help here?" Carter demanded.

"You're doing fine."

"I have had these children...by myself for three days now..." She hated to have to remind him. "They are your children too."

"You're doing fine, Carter...trust me."

He went back to his typing...or...playing the game which she well knew he was doing.

Carter turned to the little boy. "You have two options, young man..." She remembered her dads infamous words to her when she was small and...not following orders. "Pick up those toys..or...get a spanking."

JJ immediately began to through a tantrum. He kicked and stomped and gave a rather pathetic imitation of crying. "Mommy no love JJ...Mommy only love baby."

For a moment Carter felt guilty...but, then...the baby...upset over the noise and commotion, started to wail..." Oh no...JJ...I just got her down!" She wailed.

"Mommy hate JJ...." The little boy squinted his eyes hard to make more tears.

Jack thought he should have won some kind of award for that performance.

"JJ..." Carter was not fooled. "Pick up those toys..." She pointed.

JJ sensed his 'performance' was falling on deft ears. He checked to make sure Jack O'Neill wasn't paying too much attention and...played his ace card. He folded his arms again, adopting his...'digging in heels' look... "JJ play!"

Carter stepped...and smacked his pull-up diapered bottom one good whack...

Whereupon, the child fell to the floor, wailing like a banshee, the tears real this time.

Carter ignored him. "You have until I put the baby down to pick the mess up...anything left will be taken out and given to a little boy that will appreciate them and take better care of them." She left the room...her infant...wailing loudly...JJ...wailing loudly...and Carter damned close to...wailing...loudly.

Jack waited until the woman was out of ear shot. "JJ...pick em up...now."

JJ stopped crying instantly. And sought the man out.

"Get to it, Airman...that's an order."

JJ...sighed heavily and...went about putting his toys into the proper receptacles. "Mommy no like JJ."

"Why should she...JJ is a little brat today."

"JJ not brat."

"JJ is soooooo a 'brat'." Jack corrected.. "As JJ well knows...so...what's up? What's the problem?"

JJ halted his picking up and pouted for a beat, which Jack allowed. "...Sir gone allllll time."

Jack...had felt guilty about that as well. The kid didn't have to be made privy to the fact. "Sir will try to be home more often."

JJ looked at the man, his eyes hope-filled. "Sir play with JJ?"

"Sure...we'll play whatever you want."

JJ smiled and picked up the toys faster...

"Gonna go get Mommy in a better mood before she uses her P-90 on the both of us." Jack arose. "Don't stop until everything is picked up...got it?" He pointed a finger at the little boy.

"Sir read JJ bedtime story?"

"Shhhh." Jack put his finger to his lips then...nodded. "Don't tell Mommy."

"Shhhhhhhh." JJ mimicked the man's actions and went back to his 'job', happy again. He even started singing Sesame Street...he knew all the words, after all.

Jack moved quietly down the hall and into the dimly lit bedroom. The baby was nursing and Carter...was weeping. Great sobs of remorse and regret.

Jack held his smile and...went to sit beside her.

"I...I c-can't b-believe I d-did that!" She gulped as Jack reached, grabbing the tissue on the bedstead. "H-he is s-so l-little!"

"He's little alright...a little monster. You did good, Carter. The kid needed a whack."

"No!..n-no..he needed my understanding and m-my patience and m-my love."

"He needed a spat." Jack smiled down at her and dabbed her cheeks gently. "Let me take the munchkin..." He took his daughter, cuddling her close, examining her minutely. He was not aware he did it. He could not get enough of looking at the perfect little face. Touching the tiny little fingers...that curled about his forefinger so tightly as if asking for his protection.

"Mommy needs some time to herself." He spoke to the squirming bundle. "Don't fuss...I can feed the bottle...you know that...let's go heat one up, hum."

"It's ok...she has had enough." Carter dabbed at her eyes absently. She sniffed occasionally. "If you rock her a while she will go to sleep."

"We can do that..." Jack nodded to the baby. "But, first...have to run Mommy a nice, hot bath."

"No, Col...really. I just want to get to bed, if that's ok...I'm kinda wiped." She arose. "I will go tell JJ I am sorry I..."

"No...you won't." Jack headed her back to the bed. "Never apologize to a kid...are you nuts? They will hold it over you for life." He sat her on the bed. "Go in there...get that tee shirt and boxers on you love so much...get back in here and...go off to Neverland."

"I can't just go to sleep with JJ thinking I am angry with him."

"Sure you can...give him something to think about. I'll take this watch, Carter...I have it under control...just. Go...brush...shower...sleep."

"Sir..you have been off-world all day. You must be exhaus...."

"Nah...made Teal'c and Daniel do all the work...I sat on a rock and contemplated deep, profound things."

"...Such as?" She already felt better. Seeing him, standing there...bouncing the baby..who was already dropping off from the gentle administrations and her father's soothing voice, even if the man had no clue he possessed one.

"Mommy..." JJ had padded down the hall way and stuck his head around the door. "JJ b good now. JJ pick up alllllll toys."

"Oh, honey..."

"Carter." Jack warned lowly.

"...eh...well...that's wonderful, sweetie. Mommy is so proud of you. Thank you for helping me. I really appreciate it."

"Mommy...JJ love." The little boy ran to the woman and put his head in her lap. She stroked the silken strands lovingly, tears threatening again.

"I love JJ too. Very..very...much."

"Ok, kid...hit the sack...pick out a story and get scooting." Jack halted that emotional display before it could begin. "....You like the ladder Teal'c made you for your bed?"

"Dnl say JJ too big for baby bed...Dnl say...JJ need bigger boy bed now."

"May have a point there. We'll talk..." Jack helped the boy along with a hand on his head. "We'll run it up the flag pole and see who salutes, eat and be merry for tomorrow we...kick off...let sleeping dogs lie..."

"We get puppy?" JJ asked excitedly. Jack put the baby in her crib.

"Eh...no." Jack wasn't going to fall for the cow eyes. "Where was I..." He motioned JJ to pick out a book with a wave of his hand. "It's water under the bridge, boy...it's always darkest before the dawn..."

"JJ no afraid of dark."

"Yes...well..you scream, I scream...we all scream for ice-cream." Jack finished his train of thought. "And no...no ice cream."

JJ sighed heavily. And climbed into bed.

"Get those covers up there, scout." Jack tucked him in good and sound.

Carter watched, her eyes full of love.

Jack felt her gaze, turning to catch the blueness. "Hey, boy...what say we ask Mommy a question...a real important one?" He spoke to JJ but held Carter's eyes.

She smiled and frowned slightly, wondering at the sudden turn of the conversation. The quirks of Jack O'Neill's mind always fascinated her.

"Do you think Mommy might want Sir to go out and buy her a ring?"

Carter's mouth fell open for the second time that night.

"Mommy have rings."

"This is a special one." Jack still refused release the woman's attention, his eyes looking into her soul. That creamy chocolate melting her heart.

"Have...did you...did Dad put you up to ..."

"Tell Mommy, Sir has not seen grandpa Jacob all week." Jack stopped that line of talk instantly. "Tell her...Sir is ever so glad he has not, by the way."

"Sir...Mommy hear sir."

"Yes...yes, son..you are right. She can hear, can't she...so, what do you think? Should Sir buy Mommy that special ring?"

"Is magic?"

"Indeed...it is magic...it transforms a woman into a beautiful bride." Jack glanced at JJ. "And a man into a heap of blubbering nothingness...."

He cut Carter a shit-eating glance.

"JJ no want ring."

"Neither does 'Mommy'." Carter was angry with her father. "Col...I know Dad has..."

"Jacob has nothing to do with this. I...am asking." Jack let her know in no uncertain terms. Then...his eyes softened to liquid creme. "So...what does the beautiful woman say?"

Carter looked at JJ who's brown eyes mirrored his father's except they were filled with subdued excitement, sensing something from the grown-ups but not sure what it was.

"....Why...now?" She had to ask or die...a greater part of her wanting to run to the man and through her arms around him and kiss him all over his face. Especially that sensual mouth.

"It's about time, don't you think?"

"Not what I asked." She reminded, her nerves wound tightly now.

"I wanted to."

"...But...why?"

"Geesh, Carter." Jack rolled his eyes. He looked at JJ. "Do you believe this? I ask her to marry me and she wants egg rolls."

"JJ like egg rolls."

"I know you do, boy...tell Mommy, Sir wants to marry her because Sir likes her...a lot."

"Mommy, Sir say..."

"I heard, JJ. Tell Sir that...Mommy likes Sir a lot too."

"Sir..."

"Yes, son?"

"Mommy likes sir allllllll much."

"That much?"

JJ nodded enthusiastically.

"Well..can't disappoint Mommy then..can we."

JJ shook his head.

"You want to go with me tomorrow to pick out the special ring for Mommy?"

"JJ go..JJ have toy?"

"No, but nice try."

JJ folded his arms. And...frowned.

Jack checked with Carter who was looking at him in a way she had never looked at him before. It made his dick hard...even in front of the kid. Jack cleared his throat and...looked away...shifting to hide his condition if JJ noted.

"Can Mommy go with JJ and Sir tomorrow?"

Jack wasn't ready to look at her again just yet. He still did not have his condition quite under control.

"JJ...tell Mommy she can go but she doesn't get a toy either."

"Mommy bad?"

"She can be...but, Sir can handle her."

JJ nodded trustingly and scooted down into his blankets. He put his hands behind his head as Jack often did and yawned. "JJ tired..."

"Hard day at the sand box, buddy?"

"JJ play alllllll day. Then to pick up alllll toys."

"Yeah...you have had it rough." Jack could seek Carter out now and noticed the beautiful mouth pulled into a smile for JJ's words.

"So...it's the Cat In The Hat tonight, hum?" Jack checked the book.

"Cat soooooo fun."

"Yeah, and I kinda like that hat too...you?"

"Sir look fun in hat." JJ giggled at such a thought.

"Hey...I can wear anything and make it work...chicks love that hat on me."

"Really? Which 'chicks' exactly are we talking, sir?" Carter was interested.

"Carter...I have em lined up. Too many to count and you surely don't expect me to remember all their names, right?"

"Well...this...'chick'..is going to take a shower and then...she will be back in to tuck Sir up...how does that sound?"

"Sir too old, Mommy.." JJ giggled again, covering his mouth with both hands and hunching his shoulders.

"Watch it." Jack warned the kid. Who only giggled even more so.

"Sir old."

Jack looked suspiciously at Carter who lifted her brows innocently and...went off to take her shower. With but one meaningful look at the man. That look that...made his dick hard again.

Damn!

He drew in an even breath, exhaling slowly. "So...JJ who told you, Sir was old? Daniel?"

"Letti." JJ propped himself up on one elbow. "Sir read now?"

"Coletti, hum..." Jack mused. "Yeah..that boy must be taught a lesson...." Jack was even more sure of that fact suddenly. "See what I can come up with...but, that is neither here nor there...let me see...page one...The Cat In The Hat." He turned his attention to more important matters. But, his mind kept wandering. He could hear the shower in the bathroom.

He remembered the 'look' Carter had gave him...he read automatically, knowing the book by heart, even were his mind elsewhere.

He had sat today...Daniel had found some ruins and it was pretty much all he and Teal'c had to do....Teal'c had fallen asleep and Jack...spent the time thinking.

Thinking about how he missed Carter and the kids...how..it wasn't as much fun anymore off-world as it used to be.

How...he really needed to be home more...to help out. Those kids were just as much his responsibility as Carter's..if not more so.

He had not come to any specific conclusions but...tonight...it had all just...jelled.

Jacob had nothing to do with it. Nothing.

If Jack did not want to do something...nothing or no one...could force the issue.

After Sara...Jack thought...never again would he allow someone get that close to him....Never again would he feel the pain he felt with Charlie and then...losing Sara on top of it, as well.

He no longer felt those emotions.

He only knew...Carter was where he wanted to be. His kids meant more to him than his own life and if by risking that life...he somehow managed to keep them safe...it made it all worth it.

He would fight as long as he had to fight...

But, in the mean time...Jack O'Neill planned to live his life to the fullest. That meant...having Samantha Carter as his wife...as the mother of his children.

Coming home now meant something.

Coming home now meant...everything.

Jack O'Neill was where he wanted to be. He was where he planned to remain.

And..tomorrow. He would allow everyone to see his intent...least of all..the incredibly beautiful woman that had just entered the room....her hair all mussed and towel dried, her skin glowing with fragrant scents and she did not have the tee and boxers on...

She wore the black lace number...the one with the slit up the thigh.

Jack shifted his eyes and was ever so glad to see JJ's eyes droop sleepily. He continued to read dutifully, however...casting looks to the woman who waited patiently...

Head propped on a pillow, her eyes soft and holding a promise for him and him alone.

JJ turned over and...soon...was snoring peacefully.

Jack...closed the book and...lay it aside.

He sought out Samantha Carter.

She patted the covers beside her.

He had already showered and...was shedding his clothes as he made his way forward.

Her eyes followed his movements and when they lifted...

This time...he allowed his cock free reign.

He was nude by the time he crawled in beside her....she grasped his rigidness, sliding downward....taking him into her mouth and sucking gently.

Jack stifled a moan and ...closed his eyes.

Oh yeah...this was where he fucking wanted to be...for the rest of his fucking life.

The future looked just fine...

No more darkness...no more shadowy doubts to plague the man. No more guilt...not more regrets.

He felt whole and nurtured and loved and...blessed.

Jack O'Neill had finally....come home.


End file.
